The Blade that cuts through the Skies
by tarious123
Summary: Sequel to The Sword that Transends Sky and Darkness. Three years has passed since the events of prelude, and now Korin and Tsuna both have a new mission, to protect a certain Konoe princess. OCxOC Pls Review! It would be really helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A new start!**

It has been three years since everything ended. The  
Shimon are friends again, so it should be normal, right?  
We graduated middle school and went to high school, so  
it's all peachy!

Not~

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

It has been three years since the Shimon incident. Tsuna, Korin, Mikuri, everyone all graduated from Middle School and is now attending Namimori High. It was a miracle that Hibari decided to move up with them. Also, Mukuro was free from his water prison and under the Vongolia's eyes, he too enrolled into the high school everyone else, even Chrome who began living with Tenchi along with Mukuro.

We now move to the nice apartment where our hero is changing into his school attire, a black gakuran over a white shirt and black pants, his right hand still bandaged up to seal the DM. "Oi, Mikuri! You ready yet?" He asked as he knocked on the toilet's door.

"Just a second!"

Korin has really changed over the three years. His height is now of a normal seventeen teenage boy, although his body is just as slim as a girl's even have some curves in some areas and even his face still has that cute girl look to it. He has become stronger and smarter, finding his Motoyama's heritage along with unlocking his Yurei-me's power. He has partaken in a few missions in the three years by the Assassino, none of which are actual assassination, usually extermination of overcrowding demons and delivering supplies. Although he did took part in the destruction of a base of evil mages.

"I'm done!" Mikuri walked out of the bathroom, in her school uniform which is a white long-sleeved sailor uniform with a red ribbon and matching mini-skirt.

Mikuri too has changed over the three years. She grew to up to Korin's shoulder at least and she became more beautiful as ever, becoming the second school idol along with Kyoko, who too became equally beautiful. Her hair is still as long as it was three years ago but she decided to let it down instead of tying it in a ponytail like she always do. Her body is really something to talk about as it almost as if she was born to be a model, with the amazing stack at the proper places.

"Here you go." Korin gave her school bag into her hands.

"We're leaving!"

"Take care!" Cosma called out.

"Wait for me, Korin-nii, Mikuri-nee!" Adhira called out as she ran off with her backpack on her back.

* * *

Xxx Namimori High-Front Gates xxx

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed to Tsuna.

"Now now, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tells his friend, "There's no need to do that."

"Hahaha, you're still playing that game, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed.

The three friends still haven't changed in the three years. Tsuna has finally accepted the fact that he is the candidate for the tenth generation Vongolia Boss and decided to put all his efforts into the training Reborn has given him. He became stronger, faster and smarter, rivalling Gokudera in intelligence. He too grew taller as he is as tall as Korin. The other two hasn't changed much over the years, still the same short-tempered bomber and happy-go-lucky baseball addict.

"Teme! Like I keep telling you, it's not a game, Yakuu-baka!"

"Ohayo, Tsuna." Korin called out from behind.

"Ohayo, Korin." Tsuna greeted back.

"Ohayo, Mikuri-chan~" Kasumi went behind and hugged Mikuri.

"Kasumi-chan!" Mikuri cried out.

"Yo, Korin." Nerio greeted.

"Yo, Nerio."

"EXTREME OHAYO!-!-!-!-!-!" Ryohei boomed from behind.

"Keep it down, you turf-top!" Gokudera shouted.

"What was that, Tako-head!"

Ryohei is still the same, no matter how many years have passed.

"And here's the argument." Korin sighed, as the two started arguing.

"Ohayo, Korin." Tenchi called out from behind.

"Oh, ohayo, Ten." Korin greeted, "Eh? Where did you get that mark?" gesturing to the red handprint of his cheek.

"It's a long story…" Tenchi sighed.

"O-Ohayo…" Chrome greeted shyly behind Tenchi.

"Oh, ohayo, Chrome." Korin greeted.

Chrome and Tenchi didn't changed much either, except the fact that they are living together with Mukuro. Tenchi grew at the same height as Korin, with the similar features. Chrome too has grown into a fine woman; her hair is still the similar pineapple look and her body is average but her overall cuteness overrules them, still as shy as ever besides to Tsuna and Korin, and her female friends.

"Chrome, where's Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Mukuro-sama said he wouldn't be going to school today."

"Oh, and Hibari stated that he would be going to Kokuyo Land this morning." Nerio stated.

'They're going to fight!' Tsuna and Korin cried.

"Oh yeah, the rest of the Shimon all got a cold so Adelheid is staying behind to look after them." Tenchi added.

The school bell rang, "Oops, there's the bell." Korin said, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Xxx Class 2-A xxx

"Man, still can't believe we all are in the same class again for three years straight!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course!" Gokudera stated, "I am Juudaime's right-hand man! So it's only natural that we are together!"

"Sure sure." Korin sighed as he took his seat, "but for Chrome to be in here is amazing. Isn't she a year younger than us?"

"She is pretty smart after all." Tenchi complimented, Chrome blushing happily for the compliment.

"Ohayo, Mikuri-chan!" Kyoko greeted.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan!" Mikuri greeted back.

The two together and you get a wave of the cute girl aura, both too beautiful that most of the guys all fainted with bloody noses.

"Perverts." Korin mumbled angrily.

"Ohayo, Ko-kun~" A girl of their age hugged Korin from the side.

"O-Ohayo, Saki-san."

"I told you to call me Saki-chan~"

"S-Saki-chan…"

"Today's the first day for the First-Years." Saki tells him, "You better give a great performance later, Ace (insert heart)."

"I'll do my best."

Mikuri seating behind him just pouted at the girl angrily.

"Okay, everyone please take your seats, homeroom is about to begin." The teacher stated as she walked in.

* * *

Xxx Later, the end of the day

"Ah~ It's finally over~" Korin sighed as he rubbed his poor shoulder, his wooden sword in his bag on his back, "Man those freshmen are really excited." He then noticed Mikuri standing by the school gates. "Oh, Mikuri." Korin called out, the girl turned around to meet him.

"Korin."

"Are you waiting for me?" Korin asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile, "We always walked back together, right?"

They went on their way, walking down the streets, "How was kendo-club?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess." He said, "The freshmen really are into the kendo spirit." He looked up at the orange sky, "It's so peaceful… But why do I get the feeling that something amazing is about to happen…?"

"Maybe it's your Hyper Intuition." Mikuri stated, "Probably."

"Probably?"

* * *

Xxx Korin's apartment xxx

"Tadaima." Korin called out as he and Mikuri walked into the room.

"Okaeri." Cosma called out, "Oh, Yan-san, you have a letter from Ray."

"Ero-Ray?" Korin walked over to the coffee table and picked up the envelope. He opened it and read the letter written in it:

Yo, Korin,

How you've been? Fine, I can assume, considering that you have gain some reputation within the past three years. Man I've never thought  
you got this far! I'm glad that you are the Vongolia Sky Knight. Once Iemitsu's son became the tenth, you really got to start working, so be  
prepared! I've heard about your father. Sorry I didn't tell you but it was a promise between teacher and student so I can't tell you no matter  
what. But let me assure you that Karin is still alive. She has sent me some letters telling me she is fine so don't worry about it. I can't tell you  
where she is, though.

Well, enough of that. I have a new mission for you. The Ninth has received a request from an old friend that wants the Vongolia's help to protect  
a certain someone, her granddaughter to be exact. You and Tsunayoshi will be enrolled into the Mahora Academy to act as bodyguards. The details  
will be given when you reached there. You'll be leaving the next day. Don't worry about the formal wear. I took care of that.

By the way, this is a partner mission for you and Tsunayoshi, nothing more.

Ray Johnstan

"Mahora?" Korin wondered, "Could it be that bushy-browed headmaster?"

"Did I hear Mahora?" Mikuri stated, "Did my grandfather asked for help?"

"I think he did, considering what was written here." Korin said, "But looks like only I and Tsuna are asked in."

"Eh?-! Why?-!" Mikuri cried, "I want to come too!"

"Sorry." Korin apologised.

Mikuri just pout angrily at the wall, before sighing, "Okay, but I want you to make sure Konoka is safe all right?"

"Okay."

"And don't do any funny business!"

"I won't!"

* * *

Xxx The next day xxx

Korin has packed his clothes along with his weapon. Rin-Ko sat on the bed looking at his master moving his clothes into a luggage bag. "Yosh, that's about it. Rin-Ko." Korin called out as the wolf leaped onto the teen's arm, before it glowed and changed into a bracelet chained ring, his Vongolia Gear. He pocketed it and lifted the luggage, "Time to meet with Tsuna."

Korin lifted his luggage over his head like it was paper and leaped off the corridor and over roofs of the houses.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was packing his stuff as well. He has received the message through Reborn, and he was forced to accept since his luggage and all the formalities are set. He is right now outside his house waiting for his 'partner in crime' to arrive.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Korin shouted as he lands right next to him, his luggage on his shoulder.

"Korin!" Tsuna cried, "You too?"

"Pretty much. It's an order from my sensei so I don't have a choice."

"Yosh, you guys all here?" Reborn said, appearing on the wall.

"Did you say anything to Hayato-san?" Korin asked.

"I did, but…"

"Juudaime!-!-!"

"Speak of the devil." Korin turned to find Gokudera running towards Tsuna at top speed.

"Juudaime! Why did you take crazy tattoo with you but not your own right-hand man?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Not my choice." Tsuna stated, "Reborn stated that the boss and Sky Knight have to be together at all times!"

"That sounds kind of wrong." Korin paled, "B-Besides, its Ero-Ray's order too!"

"I don't care!" Gokudera declared, "I'm going with Juudaime regardless!"

"Can you handle undercover missions?" Korin asked.

"Eh?"

"You would reveal our identities within the first day!" Korin added.

"T-That true, but…"

"Also, the girls will be all over you!" Korin concluded, "The place we're going is an all-girls school!"

The bomber flinched; the truth of his words sinks in before he grumbled "Fine."

"Okay, we'll be going now." Tsuna stated, "Take care of yourself; Gokudera-kun."

"I will, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

Korin and Tsuna boarded the train and left on their way to a new adventure.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Yoho! Welcome back! The Sequel you've been waiting for!  
Like I said in the last chapter of The Sword that Transends  
Sky and Darkness, it would be quick! Sorry for the crappy  
start, didn't read enough.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 2 Meeting with the past**

* * *

The last time I've been to Mahora was to train under  
that library island to save Mikuri. Can't wait to see  
what kind of students are there?

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin and Tsuna alighted the train, viewing at the huge campus of Mahora. "HUGE!-!" Tsuna cried.

"I know what you mean." Korin sighed, "I have the same reaction." They then saw countless of students running towards the campus center, "Must be time for school."

"So, where should we go from here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey there, Korin-kun." They turned to find Takamichi walking towards them, "You must be Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Nice to meet you, eto…"

"Just call me Takamichi." The teacher smiled, "Korin-kun, didn't expect you to be here."

"I was just as surprised." Korin stated.

"Now, would the both of you come with me?" Takamichi walked off into the crowd, the two following closely. After walking for minutes, they then came to a huge door inside the campus, "Big door." Korin commented.

"Is it really necessary for this?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. This is one of the few things you would experience here." Takamichi eye-smiled as he knocking on the door, "Dean, I've brought them here!"

"Okay, bring them in."

Takamichi opened the door, revealing an old man with ridiculously huge eye brows, stamping away on the papers. "Eyebrows!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh, Korin-kun. And you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." The man said.

"N-Nice to meet you sir."

"Same here, Tsunayoshi-kun." The Dean greeted, "My name is Konoe Konoemon."

"Konoe?" Tsuna wondered, "Could you be…"

"He's Mikuri's grandfather." Korin stated.

"Eh?-!" Tsuna was startled, "S-Sorry for the rudeness earlier!"

"Hoho, it's all right, Vongolia Decimo." Konoemon laughed, "I was the one that ask Timoteo for help, after all. Say, do you have a girlfriend? Maybe you and my granddaughter can-"

"Don't go off topic!" Korin stated as he mock slams a hammer on his head, "Looks Mikuri was right when she said you are old fashioned."

"Hohoho, sorry for that." The old man apologised with a small stream of blood dripping off his head, "Back to the main topic. You do remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Protect your granddaughter from harm while letting her live a normal life, right?" Tsuna asked.

"That's correct." Konoemon nodded, "I've heard that you know the existence of magic, am I right?"

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" Korin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's all right, Korin-kun." Konoemon assures him, "Besides, that's the reason I want to explain to you."

The headmaster then starts explaining about how Konoka possessed huge magic energy that countless people want to get their hands on, the reason why her father, his son-in-law enrol her here in Mahora.

Korin immediately thought about Mikuri, of how she was captured because of her powers, and the pain she has endured. He also thought about Yuni, who also protected them by sacrificing her life to send them back to the peaceful past. He looked over to Tsuna, seeing that he was completely pissed.

"So, that's the story." Konoemon stated.

"Leave this to us, Konoemon-san." Tsuna stated as he got up, "I'll make sure your granddaughter would not get hurt!"

"Same here, I've promised Mikuri, after all." Korin stated.

"Thank you, the both of you." Konoemon nodded happily, "Also, I like Tsunayoshi-kun to sign here so I can arrange an omai between you and Kono-"

"I told you stop it, didn't I?-!" Korin shouted as he slams the hammer again.

"Now then." Konoemon said, his head bleeding again, "I need to think of a position for you as this is an all-girls school so I can't enrol you in as a student. Korin-kun, maybe."

"Oi!"

"Hm…" The old man pulled on his beard, and then got an idea, a imaginary light bulb appeared above him, "How are you guys in sports?"

"Um… okay, I guess?" Tsuna wondered.

"Then it's agreed!" Konoemon declared, "The two of you are going to 3-A's personal P.E. teachers!"

…

…

…

…

"Eh?"

* * *

Xxx Along the hallways xxx

"Are you sure about this?" Korin asked, "Won't people get suspicious?"

"Don't worry." Konoemon said, "We have a ten-year old student that is working as a teacher here."

"Ten…?" Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Okay, these people are way too dense." Korin added.

"Okay, we're here." Konoemon stated, standing in front of a classroom with the name plate '3-A'. Inside, the entire class is really noisy, the ten-year old teacher, Negi Springfield, too was getting rather rowdy, excited about the trip to Kyoto in a week's time.

The door opened and Konoemon walked in, "Oh, Negi-kun."

"Ah, principal!" Negi called out.

"Sorry for disturbing your class but I like to introduce a new teacher to your class."

"Eh?-! Another one?-!" A red haired girl with twin tails both tied up by a bell ornament by the name of Kagurazaka Asuna cried.

"Two, actually." The old man stated, as he called the two in. Two teens walked in; one with gravity-defying spiky brown hair with eyes the same colour, wearing a black suit and pants; the other has shaggy black hair wearing a long-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and black pants.

"Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'll be your personal P.E. teacher starting today." Tsuna greeted.

"My name's Korin Yan, I'll be his assistant and back-up starting today." Korin greeted.

"Please take care of us."

The class just stay silent before the class broke in many squeals about how cool Tsuna and Korin looked.

'I knew something like this will happen…' Korin mentally sighed.

"Ah! Korin-nii!"

A ten-year old voice caught his attention as he looked down, noticing the ten-year red haired teacher.

"Oh! Negi!" Korin said in shock as in ruffled the boy's hair, "So that ten-year teacher is you! You sure have your hands full, teaching all those girls!"

"Hahaha that tickles, Korin-nii!"

"What the hell! They're the same age as us!" Asuna cried.

"Actually, we're two years older than you." Korin stated.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What's your hobby?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What kind of breasts you like?"

"Okay, who asked the last question?-!" Korin demanded.

Everyone looked at the black haired girl with glasses called Saotome Haruna, who starts to sweat.

"I knew it, a female pervert." Korin stated, "You're fifteen for god's sake, you should know better than to ask that!"

"But it was just a harmless question…"

"Sure, if you're trying to flirt." The teen stated, "This is a school, not some kind of nightclub! I want you to refrain from asking those kinds of questions! Or else," he invoked his 'demon threatening skill', "I'll personally make your life hell!"

"KYYAAA!-!-! I promised!"

"Good."

'Korin sure knows how to deal with those kinds of students…' Tsuna thought.

"I'm terribly sorry, sensei." A blond haired student stood up, radiating an aura that screams rich girl. Ironically, she is, her name is Yukihiro Ayaka, "Please forgive our rough behaviour."

"It's all right." Tsuna assures her.

"Sucking up to the new teacher, Ayaka?" Asuna teased, "As expected of a teacher's pet."

"What claims do you have for that, you monkey?-!"

"What, you want to fight?-!"

The two ended up tussling, and none of the class bothers, or rather they decided to bet on who is winning.

"Is this common?" Tsuna asked Negi.

"Y-Yeah…" The kid teacher sighed.

"I don't even bother with this one…" Korin sighed.

"Anyway, they would start lessons tomorrow morning, which is 3-A's P.E.'s lesson." Konoemon stated, "They are all new to the school so, Konoka-chan, would you please show them around?"

"Eh?-!"

"Hai, oji-chan!" A girl stood up, revealing to be a carbon copy of Mikuri, the only difference is the eyes, as Konoka has brown eyes. Korin was shocked. Sure sisters have some resemblance but it was as if she was a clone of her! "Are you okay?" Konoka asked worriedly, waving her hand in front him that brought him back to reality.

"Ah, sorry for spacing out like that…"

"Reminded of Mikuri?" Tsuna whispered. "Sort of… But I swear there are some people that are glaring at us." Korin whispered back.

"I have a question!" A child around ten shouted, her name is Narutaki Fuka, "Why is that girl dressed as a boy?"

*twitch*

"Yeah, I have been wondering for a while." The girl with purple hair and poker-face stated, her name is Ayase Yue.

*Twitch*

"Same here." Haruna stated.

*twitch twitch*

"Me too." Asuna added.

*twitch*

"Tsuna, I'll be outside." Korin mumbled, a black aura coming out of him. He walked out of the room.

*Sounds of wall smashing*

"There he goes…" Tsuna sighed, the class looking at the door confused, "Korin's a guy, you know?"

"EH?-!"

"But he looks so much like a girl!" Asuna cried.

"Come on, Konoka-san." Tsuna said as he walked out, Konoka following after. At the hall way, a huge dent in the wall is shown created by Korin's punches.

Inside the classroom, there are various whispering as Negi was asked by Konoemon to follow him to the headmaster's office. However, there is a certain Chibi vampire that seems to saw a ghost, literally, 'N-No way…' She thought in shock.

* * *

Xxx outside xxx

"This is a big place!" Tsuna stated, looking around.

"And I thought the underground training ground was big." Korin stated.

The rest of the day was ended up with Konoka showing the two skies around the entire campus. They have seen the major facilities with a few exceptions like the Library Island and the World Tree. She did, however, teased them into showing them the woman changing room in the indoor pool where there are countless of girls changing, including the one in 3-A named Okochi Akira. Instead of screaming, they did not mind and even tried to flirt with them, in which Korin just ran with Tsuna at tow.

"Man, I've heard of gutsy woman but that is beyond bold…" Korin stated, Tsuna nodded, "And I thought Maria was the only one."

"Sawada-sensei, Korin-sensei." Konoka called to them, pointing at the machine, "Do you want a drink?"

"Now that I think about it, my throat is a little thirsty." Tsuna stated, Korin nodding.

"What do you want?"

"Green tea." Korin stated. "Coke." Tsuna stated. Korin was about to take out their wallets but then Konoka stopped them.

"I'll treat you." Konoka stated as she walked off to the vending machine to buy their drinks. The two teacher-to-be sat on a nearby bench.

"Man… she reminds me of Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stated.

"I'll say." Korin added, "And she almost looked like Mikuri too."

"Maybe you should have brought Konoe-san here." Tsuna stated.

"I know I shouldn't…" Their rings glowed as Rin-Ko and Na-Tsu landed on their laps.

"Gao~"

"Rao!"

"I know I know…" Korin said patting on his wolf pup, "It would bring her into more danger and I wouldn't want that."

"Sorry for… the… wait…"

They turned to find Konoka with three cans at hand.

'Crap! I completely forgot that this isn't Namimori!' Tsuna and Korin cried.

"E-Eto…" Korin stuttered, "T-This is…"

"It's not what it looks!" Tsuna cried.

"KYAAHHH!-! So cute~" Konoka cuddled the two animals, Korin and Tsuna falls over comically.

"W-Wha…?" Korin stuttered.

"Say, Korin-sensei, Sawada-sensei, I didn't know you brought your pet cat and dog to school." Konoka stated.

'She thinks those are a cat and dog?-!' The two thought in shock. They looked at the girl who is cuddling the two, and they couldn't help but chuckled at how cute that girl looked right now. "Konoka-san, Na-Tsu isn't the kind to trust people easily." Tsuna stated. "Rin-Ko too." Korin added.

"So their names are Na-Tsu and Rin-Ko! So cute~!" Konoka cooed, "Why did you name it that?"

"It's our name, actually…"

"Eh?"

"Tsu-Na." Tsuna explained, empathising on the two syllables, "Na-Tsu."

She was confused for a second before realisation hits her and she said an "Oh!" with her mouth as an 'o', "That's an interesting way to name your pets, Sawada-sensei, Korin-sensei."

"Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"I prefer to be called Tsuna, actually." Tsuna stated, "Sawada-sensei made me sound old."

"Really? But you're my teacher, after all…"

"We're not teachers yet." Korin stated, "To be honest, I don't really liked to be called sensei by another girl. (He meant the adult Adhira)"

"But…"

"Tsu~na~"

"… Tsuna-san…" Konoka finally said, "Korin-san…"

"That's not so bad, is it?" Korin asked.

"Says the ones forcing me to say it."

"Hahaha…"

The trio just spend the rest of the evening in tranquilty, seating on the bench and drinking their cans of carbonated drinks. Na-Tsu purred at the sense of peace with Rin-Ko fallen fast asleep.

"… say, Konoe-san." Korin spoke up.

"Konoka."

"Eh?"

"It's not fair that I'm the only one that calls you by your first name." Konoka huffed.

"I swear, you have to be a clone or something…" Korin mumbled, "Fine, Konoka."

"Isn't that easy?" Konoka smirked happily.

"Sure sure…"

"Konoka-san, can you not tell anyone about our… pets?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure!"

'That's good…' Tsuna sighed, 'Sorry for lying, Konoka-san… I'm sure glad that Reborn isn't here…' He then turned around glaring at every bush. No signs of the infant from hell, 'Phew… he's not here…' He touched his forehead for signs of a bullet hole, 'And no hole…'

"Say, where do we stay?" Korin asked out of the blue.

…

…

…

"We've completely forgotten about that…" Tsuna slumped dejectedly, Konoka laughed nervously.

"There you are, Korin-kun. I've looking everywhere for you." They turned to find Takamichi walking towards them

"Ah, Takahata-sensei." Konoka bowed respectfully at the teacher.

"Hello, Konoka-kun." Takamichi greeted, "I'll take it from here, Konoka-kun. You can return to your dorm."

"But then where would Tsu- I mean Sawada-sensei and Korin-sensei stay?"

"Don't worry about that." Takamichi stated, "Your grandfather has already arranged for that. I'll lead them there."

"Oh… okay…"

"See you tomorrow, Konoka." Korin said as he walked off with Tsuna.

* * *

Xxx In Mahora forest xxx

"Oi oi, are we there yet?" Korin asked.

"Almost." Takamichi stated, "You sure share a lot of qualities as your mom, usually the bad ones."

"Sorry for being so hot-headed." Korin said sarcastically.

They've been walking through the forest for a while now. The forest reminded Korin and Tsuna of the Namimori forest, with the exception that the forest are not allowed for any normal student to walk into. They finally emerged from the forest, a small two-story cottage stands in the middle of it.

"Looks comfy." Korin commented, "But why is there a cottage in the middle of the forest?"

Takamichi and Tsuna knocked in the door.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Come in." A voice that sounds surprisingly familiar. The three walked in to the small cottage, revealing countless of dolls sitting around the house, "Okay… this is creepy… like this one time I was asked to deliver a special ordered wand into the depths of an unexplored forest and the customer has this crazy obsession with dolls that almost all of its furniture are doll-related."

"Don't worry, I'm not that crazy."

They looked down to see a ten-year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring straight at them, "Oh… hi!"

"Good evening, Evangeline." The elder teacher greeted, "Has the Dean has informed you?"

"He has." Evangeline stated, "But first, I need to know. Which one of you is the Vongolia Sky Knight?"

"Me." Korin stated.

"You?-!" Evangeline cried, "But you looked like a girl! The Vongolia will be the laughing stock!"

"Oi!" Korin shouted angrily, "You want a fist in your head?-!-?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down, Korin." Tsuna tells him.

"Show me."

"Eh?"

"Your flames and Vongolia Rings." Evangeline requested graciously.

"The two of us or just me?" Korin asked.

"The both of you."

"Okay…" Korin and Tsuna concentrated, closing their eyes as two orange flames burst into life on their foreheads. Their hyper mode didn't change from the three years; their eyes turned orange and became sharp. Korin has taught Tsuna how to entered hyper mode without the need of a dying will bullets or pills, although it did take several months before he can entered hyper mode freely.

Evangeline marvelled at the sight of the Sky Flames, never thought that she would see its beauty again and the countless memories she had concerning that flame.

"Beautiful…" She said, "I've never thought I'll see it again…"

"Why is that?" Korin asked.

"It's none of your business." She waved the question away, "Now, the rings."

Korin and Tsuna took out their rings and gave it to her, "It's different… it's not in its sealed form nor its original form…"

"Yeah… about that," Korin smiled nervously. "Some things happened three years ago and we have to upgrade it." Tsuna stated.

"Oh… I see… the Shimon, huh?" The girl chuckled, "But to think that boss' and fratello's successors are these two."

"Fratello?" Korin then realised, "Ah! I remember now! You're the first Mist Knight, Evangeline Kitty McDowell!"

"You mean that Vampire in the first generation Vongolia family?-!" Tsuna cried.

"So you know about me." The girl smirked darkly, "That's good."

"So she really is still alive…" The brunette mumbled, his friend nodded, 'Vampires do exists!-!'

"I'll leave the three of you each other." Takamichi stated, "Take care, Tsunayoshi-kun, Korin-kun." The elder teacher walked away and disappeared from the cottage.

"Chachamaru, please bring our guests to their rooms." Evangeline instructed.

"As you wish, master." The robot maid bowed politely. The vampire bowed at Tsuna and Korin before disappearing upstairs, "Please come with me, Sawada-sama, Korin-sama." The two followed the android to a spare room that the Chibi vampire isn't using, big enough for the two of them. They then noticed their luggage on the floor along a file.

"Ah, almost forgot." Korin turned to the android, "Thanks for having us here. I'm Korin Yan, you can call me Korin."

"I'm Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Karakuri Chachamaru." The green haired android simply introduced herself, "If you need anything, let me know and I'll be happy to help, Korin-sama, Sawada-sama."

"Okay, seriously, enough with the –sama." Korin stated, "It's freaky."

"Why is that?"

"It feels really uncomfortable." Tsuna stated.

"Master held a high respect to you two, so I must address you as such." Chachamaru stated.

"Okay okay…" Korin sighed, "But can you just address us by our first names outside class? We're living together after all and I don't want a student to call me –sama."

"I understand, Korin-san, Tsuna-san." The android said, but then she felt her face heat up. She mentally noted to check her system for a malfunction later.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Chacha-san." Korin stated.

"Eh?"

"Your name is really long, so I just shorted it." He explained, "Is it all right with you? I won't call you that if you're not comfortable with it…"

"No… i-it's fine…" The robot maid then just turned to the door, "Oyasumi, Tsuna-san, Korin-san."

"Oyasumi."

The robot left the room. In the living room, she touched her face, which is rather warm. She definitely needs to make a system check tonight.

Back with the two skies, they have unpacked all their things, separating their sides along with the clothes in the cabinets provided. They lastly placed the photos of their family and friends hanging on the wall, with one photo being their middle school graduating. "There we go…" Korin mumbled as he placed Kuro on the table.

"Well, time to sleep~" Tsuna yawned. They wished each other good night and drifted off to dreamland, resting for tomorrow's lesson.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**By the way, if some of this chapter seems similar to  
a certain fanfiction, let me just say I didn't copy  
them!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The P.E. class and reunion**

The class we're in charge of is so crazy! But to think  
that one of the first Vongolia is attending class here…  
that was really scary!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The phone alarm sounded, waking the two skies as Korin went over to off it. They got up their bed and stretched their tired muscles. "4am…" Tsuna read, "Do you always wake up at this time?"

"My own personal exercise routine, exercising before dawn is always easier due to the cool air." Korin stated, "But…" He stretched his hands, "Man, I haven't slept this peacefully in a while! Sol's snoring always kept me awake until late at night."

"Ah… I see…" Tsuna smiled nervously, "I too wake at this hour, usually because of Reborn… but I guess its okay, I'm planning of warming up before lesson."

The two changed into their tracksuits, orange and white for Tsuna and red and orange for Korin, and walked out of their room, quietly so not to wake anyone up. They had to ignore the eyes from the dolls that seem to be glaring at them and left the house. Korin and Tsuna went on their own way as they each attend their own exercises. Tsuna started with some light(heavy, military-class heavy) warm-ups and went jogging throughout the campus. The entire school grounds can be equivalent to the entire Namimori town so Tsuna got quite a warm-up. The only difference is the fact that he didn't have to compete with the hyperactive boxer every morning.

The brunette sat on a nearby bench, drinking up the can of juice he brought from the nearby vending machine. 'So peaceful… no missiles, no machine guns, no traps and finally… no Reborn!' He wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes, 'Has god finally given me peace…?'

"Oh, Sawada-sensei?"

He turned to see Asuna looking down at him.

'Isn't she in the class we're going to teach later…?'

"You're…"

"Ah, suminasen." The girl apologised, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kagurazaka Asuna, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted.

"What are you doing at this time of the day?" Asuna asked, knowing that there aren't students and teachers that wake up this early besides her.

"Oh, just some light(heavy) warm-ups and jogged around." Tsuna stated, "Korin is out there warming up too."

"Oh? That girly boy too?"

"I think that you shouldn't say that in front of him." Tsuna stated, "He has a really strong temper towards that."

"Oh, I see." Asuna nodded in understanding, "Say, how did you became a teacher?" 'Sure hope it's not another Negi Springfield case…'

"Oh, you see, I was asked by a 'friend' to gain some working experience and since he and the principal are good friends, he recommended me to teach here." Tsuna explained, remembering the cover story Reborn forced into his head within one night.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"It's not fair if it's only about me." Tsuna stated, "Besides, a teacher has to know their students well too."

"Oh… okay…"

The girl then went on explaining that she was an orphan. The headmaster was her surrogate parent, paying for a school fees so she can study here. In order to pay him back for his kindness, she starts to work part-time delivering newspapers. He also could tell that she has a crush on Takamichi with her speaking so highly of him, reminded him of himself of his middle school crush.

"Say… aren't you supposed to deliver those?" The brunette asked pointing at the bag of newspaper.

"Ah! I've almost forgot!" Asuna cried as she ran off, "Thanks for the conversation, Sawada-sensei! See you later!"

Tsuna waved as he saw his student ran off.

* * *

Xxx Korin's side(During Tsuna's conversation with Asuna) xxx

Korin made some swings with his bokken. He has went on his own way and jogged around the campus. He decided to practice his swings around the World Tree, seeing that few people goes there often. He also practiced all the sword stances for the Shirazakura-ryu, followed by some of his wind stances. 'Looks like got everything down…' Korin thought, 'But this place sure is big… and this tree…' He looked over, 'I sense some magic from it… what is this tree?'

"Oh?"

He turned to see a tanned girl with yellow hair tied at both ends with beads(I think).

"It's the girly sensei."

"Who are you calling girly?-!" Korin shouted, "You want to fight?-!"

"I'll be glad to, aru!"

"Don't accept it!"

"But what are you doing here, aru?" The girl asked, "Oh, I'm Ku Fei."

"You're Chinese?" Korin asked.

"Oh, you're sharp, Korin-sensei, aru." Ku Fei stated.

"Well I'm half Chinese myself and your accent sort of gave it away." Korin stated, "So what's a young Chinese girl like you studying in Japan? Not that it's weird and all, but I just want to know."

"That's a secret!" The girl said with a wink.

"Oh…" Korin nodded.

"And you?" Ku Fei asked on, "Why are you doing here this early in morning, aru?"

"It's a common practice to me." The teen explained, "I wake up around this time, does some warm-ups before jogging around the area. And then I practice my swings and stances. Well, I was the 'Ace' for the kendo club back in Namimori…"

"Kendo?" Ku Fei huffed, "What, it's just a weak sport, aru."

"It's not that weak, Ku-san." Korin stated, "Besides, it's sometimes best to know how to wield a blade. I know that personally. And you? From what I can tell, you seems to train in martial arts, am I right?"

"Oh? You even figure that out?-!" Ku Fei said in awe, "You're really sharp!"

"Not really, you're way of walking and moving often meant for someone who undergone martial arts' training." Korin stated, "But such a little girl to possess that much strength is beyond me. It would mean that you have been training since you're really young. Are you part of some kind of martial arts school in China?"

"Ah… for sensei to say it is making me embarrassed…" Ku Fei said, a small healthy blush on her face.

"I guess it would be embarrassing…" Korin stated, "By the way, I got to go." He picked up his bokken, "See you in class, Ku-san." He ran off towards the cottage.

* * *

Xxx Teacher's lounge xxx

Korin and Tsuna both were brought to the teacher's lounge in courtesy of a Chibi vampire and her android servant. The both of them introduced themselves to the rest of the staff; some of them are emitting a similar energy Korin's emitting, minus the sky flame and small dark energy due to it being sealed at the moment. It's a good thing that Korin taught him how to hide his own energy otherwise he and Korin would attract a lot of attention to themselves.

"Man there's a lot of students in this class with a lot of variations." Korin stated, looking at the class roster Takamichi given him, "An introvert, a vampire, a ninja, a martial artist, a sniper, a rich ojou-sama, man it's the entire class of crazy."

"I'll say…" Tsuna chuckled.

"Ah, Sawada-san, Korin-nii."

They looked to see Negi looking up at them.

"Yo, Negi." Korin greeted.

"So you're Negi, huh?" Tsuna stated.

"Hai, Negi Springfield desu." The boy greeted, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now now, Negi, we're all the same rank here, you know?" Korin said. He then kneeled down, "Don't worry about hiding magic to Tsuna. I kind of slip up and he found out."

"Eh?-!"

"That's correct." Tsuna said nervously, "So, you're here for an assignment or something?"

"Hai, to become a Magister Magi!"

"Magister what?" Tsuna asked.

"I think it means true mage, or something like that." Korin stated, and then noticed the time, "Ah, it's time. Good luck."

"What? You're coming along!"

"The Dean stated I'm a back-up, aren't I?" Korin stated.

"Doesn't mean you can skip it!" Tsuna cried, "Let's just separate the jobs. I'll do the instructions and you just mark attendants to make sure there are no absentees."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Xxx At the track field xxx

The entire 3-A class all gathered around at the field chattering happily, the topic is the two new teachers. They were quite shocked that the black haired of the two is a guy, since they thought that they are a couple. But, a few that are rather curious of the two, especially Korin. Two of the few, are Mana and Setsuna.

"So what do you think, Setsuna?" Mana asked, "What do you think about the two?"

"I'm actually more concern of that spiky haired." Setsuna stated, "I can tell he is hiding his power but I'm not too sure."

"Actually, I'm more concerned of his friend." Mana stated, "Can't you feel it? That slight spike in dark energy?"

"But I'm pretty sure he is not a threat…"

"What are you hiding, Setsuna?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Whatever." Mana sighed, "Say, did you asked the principal?"

"He asked me to meet him later."

"Then he must have known." She smirked, "If he and his friend are a threat, I'll give you a discount for a good fight."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Speak of the devil, they're here."

The two P.E. teachers walked up to class, both still wearing their tracksuits with the class roster on the black haired teen and a silver whistle around the brunette's neck. "Nice to meet you again,  
3-A. Like the principal said, I and Korin will be your P.E. teachers from now on. Hope we'll get along."

All the girls squealed in joy, some even resisting the urge to faint, from the combo of the teen's savvy voice and handsome smile. Korin sighed at the scene, "Maybe you shouldn't say it like that…" He whispered to him, "Avoid smiling as well."

"Okay, would all of you line up?" Korin called out, "I want to check your attendance and if any of you have some kind of medical issues, please voice out."

It took around ten minutes out to finish it all, some that are as crazy as Korin stated. Some were met by Korin, as they seem to be really familiar to him when they met up. Although, there was this one ghost that only Korin can see since her presence is way too low for anyone, even for a normal ghost.

"Okay, that's everyone." Korin stated as he closed the roster, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"Hai hai…" The brunette sighed, as he remembers Korin's plan for the P.E. lesson. They were to be separated to three groups. The first one is for the weaker people, he wouldn't push them too hard; the second group is for those with an everyday exercise, he would try to push them; for the last group that consists of the most strongest among the class, he would go all Spartan on them with some of Reborn's own techniques.

Tsuna blew his whistle, "Let's begin!"

* * *

Xxx few minutes later xxx

The entire class are now down on the ground panting. Even the last group is winded and exhausted. "I think you overdid it…" Korin sweat-dropped, "I mean, where on earth that machine gun comes from?"

"It was your plan, after all." Tsuna stated.

"Even so, a machine gun?"

"I guess I did overdo it…"

"Okay, you can rest till the end of the period!" Korin called out. He then dragged Tsuna away off the field. The entire class all sighed in relief that they get to rest.

"He sure know what's an exercise is…" The ninja named Kaede panted, "I wonder if he could give me pointers…"

"Maybe his friend can too…" Ku Fei nodded.

"I think that guy is out to get me…" Haruna panted, taking all her strength to speak. Her roommates, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka, lay down beside her nodded.

"This… guy… is… a Spartan…" Hasegawa Chisame panted.

"For them to act this crazy… it's just like Giotto and fratello when they started out. They really are their descendents." Evangeline chuckled, standing on the sidelines since she has an excuse not to get involved with Chachamaru standing obediently next to her, although she is more amused that the class managed to survive the torture, especially the part with the machine gun that magically appeared.

"…" Zazie Rainyday too didn't join in.

"Are you still with me, Setsuna?" Mana asked.

"S-Somehow…" Setsuna replied.

"For 3-A to be brought down to their knees, they are really something…" Mana chuckled.

"That's not a good thing, Mana!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

Xxx Evangeline's cottage-Afternoon xxx

"I think I've memorised all the names." Tsuna stated.

"Same here." Korin replied, "But to think those two are here…"

"Two?"

"I'm pretty sure that one of them is coming here right now."

"Tsuna-san."

They turned to see Chachamaru standing by the door.

"Oh, Chacha-san?" Korin asked, "You need Tsuna for something?"

"Y-Yes… but…"

"Hm?" Korin looked at her rather confused, but they way the robot spoke proven his suspicions, "Tsuna, don't get cut into two."

"Eh?"

Tsuna walked out of the room following the robot maid. At the living room, Konoemon sat on the sofa along with Setsuna and Evangeline, but the old principal seems rather nervous. "Oh, principal, is there something you need?"

"Actually… it's Setsuna-chan…"

"Eh?" And then, a sword was found pointing at his neck, "Is there a reason this, Sakurazaki-san?"

"Yes, I like a duel with you,_ sensei_."

…

…

"Eh?"

* * *

Xxx outside the house xxx

"So you told her that I and Korin are sent here protect Konoka."

Konoemon nodded.

"But she mistook it for us replacing her as Konoka's bodyguards."

Nod again.

"Now she wants to fight me to find out if I'm suitable to protect her?"

"Thanks correct." The principal sighed.

"Is better for Korin to fight?" Tsuna asked.

"Korin-san said that he couldn't be bothered over this." Chachamaru stated.

"Are you serious?"

The two decided to take this deeper in the forest, so no one would interrupt them. Tsuna changed into a white t-shirt with brown jeans. He also wore his new x-burner headphones with upgrades from Spanner.

"Can't we just settle this peacefully?" The brunette nervously asked.

"Unless you agreed to keep away from ojou-sama, then no, we can't." The bodyguard stated.

"Ah… Sokka…"

"This is going to be interesting." Evangeline said sipping on a cup of tea. She asked for two cupjust in case the old man wants some, the audience all sat in the table and seats prepared by the android maid.

"Master, what do you think will be the outcome of this battle?" Chachamaru asked, worried about the guy who she just met yesterday.

"Don't worry about that." The vampire assures her, "If you are concerned, you should be towards Sakurazaki. That boya inherited the Vongolia Rings from Giotto that proves he possessed the will handed down by him. He would be a force to be reckoned with. That girl wouldn't get out of this with just a few scratches."

"I-I see…" Chachamaru felt the corner of her mouth moved up. She didn't know why and thinking it was something wrong with her facial functions, mentally noting to check with Hakase later.

"Is something wrong, Chachamaru?"

"I-It's nothing, Master."

"Well, you better have a good reason to do this…" Tsuna sighed as he put on two white gloves with a black X on its back. His old mittens were ripped to shred from one of Reborn trainings/tortures so Leon made a replacement for it. The functions are still the same except these are more resistance, thus less likely to tear in a battle. Also, Tsuna can now change it into its black metallic forms without actually going into DWM.

"Of course, I've made a vow to protect ojou-sama with my life." Setsuna stated, readying her long katana, "I've intend to keep that vow."

"…" Tsuna just stared silently at her.

"Ahem, well then." The principal raised her hands, "Without further ado, let's this match… commence!"

The swordswomen immediately dashed straight at the brunette and the two clashed.

* * *

Xxx Inside the cottage xxx

Korin felt the spike in energy from outside and sat up on his bed, "Looks like they've begun."

"Oi, Korin." Kuro spoke from the sword, "Why did you not stop them?"

"It's a lesson."

"Lesson?"

"That Setsuna has to know that there are people she can't win against." Korin explained, "Tsuna is a good example." Rin-Ko looked at its master worriedly. Korin noticed and patted its head, "Don't worry; I'll stop them if it goes way out of hand."

"Rao!" Rin-Ko woofed happily.

* * *

Xxx Outside xxx

The two clashed at each. Setsuna started to get annoyed, with each strike she was completely blocked with by a black metallic glove, with only one white finger. She recognised that glove to be similar to a certain teen's gloves, so she guessed that he possessed similar abilities as him. But she didn't falter as the swordswoman carried on with her attack.

Tsuna was quite impressed. He has faced off against swordsman before, including Korin, and knows that she is an expert. But he could tell that her attacks aren't strong enough without a really forward aura in them, compared to Korin's. He guessed that she didn't face a life-and-death situation before or fought someone stronger than her.

The blade and finger clashed once more, a shockwave flying throughout the room. Setsuna pressed on her blade and hopes of getting the P.E. teacher, but he didn't even budge. The swordswoman then leaped back, determined to show him that she is the one in control.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up!" Setsuna shouted back, 'This guy's strong… looks I've underestimated him. If I would have any chance to defeat him, I have to use that!'

"_Shinmei-ryu, Ougi…_"

"Hm?"

"_Zanganken!-!_" She slashed forward; a sword wave came straight at the brunette, catching the brunette off-guard as the attack hits him.

…

An explosion hits him with the audience caught off-guard. "Ara ara, hope that's not a straight hit…" Konoemon mumbled worriedly.

"Don't worry your pants off, old man." Evangeline tells him, "It takes more than that to finish him off."

"But why didn't Korin-san come out?" Chachamaru asked, "His friend's in danger."

"He's just like fratello, that guy."

* * *

Back with the two fighters, Setsuna stood firmly looking at the clouded debris which once belongs to the P.E. teacher.

"Impressive. Is this the Shinmei-ryu Korin used to wield?" The brunette's voice shocked her as the smoke cleared, to reveal Tsuna all right without a single bruise. "It's been a while…" He opened his eyes, revealing piercing orange eyes and an orange flame erupted on his forehead, "…since someone forced me to go serious."

'T-That flame!' Setsuna thought in shock, 'T-That's… Korin-dono's ability! So he really possessed the same abilities as him!'

"Do mind waiting for a second?"

"Hm?"

Tsuna picked up a stone and threw behind a tree with a sound of a machine breaking, "There, done."

"What did you hit?"

"Someone's spying on us."

"Eh?"

"It's true." Korin appeared behind the tree, a camera-like machine on his hands, "From the design I can tell this is handmade. Too bad, I can't pinpoint them with this."

"Korin-dono?-!" Setsuna cried.

"Yo! Been a while, Setsuna."

"I knew it, you do know her." Tsuna stated, "Is that why you won't fight her?"

"Not really." Korin stated. He then looked around the machine, "Looks like it is still sending images. In that case…" He turned the lens to face him, and gave another dose of his 'Demon Threatening Skill'. He then dropped the machine on the ground and smashes it to bits.

"To freak them out?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope, just for fun."

"EH?-! Seriously?-! People can really get a heart attack from that!"

"Now then, I'll leave you two to your fight." Korin then leaped up to the tree's branch, "I'll look from here."

"Eh? Aren't you afraid of heights?" Tsuna asked.

"Thanks to Reborn, my fear isn't that worst than it was back then." The teen stated, "I can stand about three hundred feet, around the height of that World Tree."

"Korin-dono, is it okay to trust him?-!" She asked, "You trust him, right? So maybe…"

"That's something you have to decide." Korin stated, "If you want to trust him, trust him. If you don't, then fight him till you accept him. It's that easy."

"No, it's not!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oi, don't you have something you need to do?" Korin asked.

"That's right, Sawada-sensei." Setsuna stated, "Let's continue. I'll do as Korin-dono said."

"I see…" Tsuna nodded, "Let's continue. But first some conditions. As you know, I'm way too strong for you." He stated without a single ounce of arrogance, "If you lay a single hit on me, or…" He pointed at the horizon "…You survive until sunset, you'll win. Any disagreements?"

"None." Setsuna got ready and slashed forward, "_Hiken: Zankusen!_" She fired a circular sword strike at the brunette. Tsuna concentrates his dying will flames in his index finger and fired it like a bullet; the two projectiles clashed and cancel each other out.

"I'm not done! _Ougi: Raimeiken!-!_" She fired lightning based sword strike at him. The brunette simply stood there and awaits the blow, which hits him with great blast. As the smoke cleared, the P.E. teacher was all right with nothing short of a bruise.

"I-Impossible…"

'I guess the training with Reborn paid off.' Korin thought.

"Are you done?"

The swordswoman didn't replied, too shocked that he managed to survive her attacks.

"Then it's my turn." Tsuna _Shunpo _-ed in front of her with his fist engulfed in flames and jabs into her stomach, sending her flying backwards into a tree; before her instincts warned her and she dodged an incoming roundhouse kick that cuts the tree in half. Korin immediately jumped to another tree as he watched the tree topple over.

"Impressive, Sakurazaki-san." Tsuna stated, "I usually take two strikes to defeat an opponent."

'How's strong is he…?' Setsuna thought in shock, 'In terms of strength… he might be as strong as Takahata-sensei!-!'

"Here I come." Tsuna flashed forward with a flaming side chop that the girl blocked with her sword. Setsuna leaped back and took a stance, before the P.E. teacher flashed away. She heightened all her senses to find him and leaped up in time to dodge a flying kick, infusing ki in her legs and leaped off the side of a tree and towards the brunette.

Tsuna concentrated most of his flames in his palm, forming a fireball that he later threw at the girl with all his might. Unknown of the ball's origins, she slashed right through it, but then the flames erupted from its concentrated form and exploded right in front of her.

* * *

Konoemon stood up in shock but Evangeline assures him, "Don't worry, the Halfling's fine." She said, sipping on her tea, "That boya's flames are not strong enough to actually kill her."

The old principal sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Although…" She looked over at the smoke, "She showed her other self…"

* * *

Back at the battle, Tsuna was waiting for the swordswoman to come out of the smoke. What surprised him was that the appearance of two white wings the opened up to reveal Setsuna to the source, 'That's new…'

'To think that she went this form already…' Korin thought, 'But…' he noticed her shaking rather wildly. He sighed as he set a telepathy link with Tsuna, something they developed to prevent Reborn from reading their thoughts.

"_Tsuna, you there?"_

"_Yeah. Did you know about…?"_

"_Yeah, I do." _Korin stated telepathy, sighing in reality, _"She's actually a Hanyo, in others word, half-yokai. But I think she suffers from Albinism, thus her white wings. From what I remember, she is rather conscious about them."_

"_So she has a complex about them?"_

"_That's correct."_

Tsuna sighed, "Is that your true form, Sakurazaki-san?"

"…" Setsuna couldn't stop shaking. This is the second time she shown her wings to anyone besides the principal. She didn't want to be hated by Konoka so she hid them, and now, she shown them another stranger and was afraid of what he might say.

"Beautiful."

"Eh?"

"Like I said, beautiful." Tsuna repeated, flashing up behind her and grazing her wings, "Like an angel's wings."

"R-Really…?" She stuttered, trying not to moan with her wings being touched so tenderly.

"You shouldn't be afraid." He stated, "These wings don't make who you are. They are a part of you, Sakurasa- no, Setsuna. If you are still rather worried about them, I won't tell anyone."

Setsuna was shocked. This person not only wasn't scared, but he accepted her like Korin. She could feel tears coming up the side of her eyes but a gentle hand wiped them away, "Come on now, it's not a time to be crying, Setsuna." The brunette stated.

Korin feel himself smile, happy of the action his friend took. "Oi! You have a battle to finish, you know!" He called out.

"Oh, right." Tsuna grinned childishly, "Sateto, shall we continue, Setsuna?"

"Hai!" The girl replied happily.

The two landed down on the ground, "Let's do this." Tsuna smirked, raising his hand up, "Korin, may I borrow a sword?"

"Sure." Korin summoned out Rin-Ko, who threw its sword at Tsuna. The brunette caught it and orange flame burst and consumes the blade.

He took the initiative and strikes first. The two blades clashes with each other, creating shockwave after shockwave. If weren't for Korin's sound and energy barrier, the rest of the magic teacher staff would have come rushing here. The two just kept clashing, enjoying the battle to their fullest.

The sun eventually came down to near the horizon as evening came.

"Let's end this, Setsuna!" Tsuna announced.

"Hai, Sawada-sensei!" Setsuna agreed.

The two concentrates all their remaining energy into their weapons before dashing forward.

"_Hitsurugi-ryu, Higirizan(Flame Strike Slash)!-!_"

"_Ougi- Kyokudai Raimeiken!_"

The attacks clashed as an explosion sounds throughout the area.

* * *

Xxx Later that day xxx

Setsuna stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. Noticing the foreign ceiling, she shot up but then a sharp pain erupted from all over her body.

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned to see Korin sitting on his bed, Tsuna on a stool next to the bed she is resting on.

"W-Where is…"

"Our room." Tsuna explained, "Korin just managed to seal up all your wounds and broken bones so I suggest you don't move too much."

"If they break again, I won't care." Korin added.

"T-Then the battle…"

"It's a draw." Korin stated, "But Tsuna thinks you're the one who won."

"Me?"

"You remember the conditions?" Tsuna stated, "You lasted till sunset and…" He pointed at a small band-aid on his cheek, "…you managed to hit me."

"I-I see…" Setsuna realised, "But you're holding back, aren't you, Sawada-sensei?"

"Ah…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's kind of obvious, Tsuna." Korin chuckled, "But do you understand now, Setsuna? There are people who are much stronger and more experienced than you."

"I guess… but why did he hold back?"

"To test your resolve." Tsuna explained.

"Resolve?"

"They say people who crossed swords with each other understand each other more." Korin explained.

"Let me ask you, Setsuna." Tsuna looked at her, "How far would you go to protect Konoka-san?"

"… till my last breath, even if I have to fight bare-handed, I'll still protect her." Setsuna explained.

"That's kind of what Korin would say." Tsuna stated.

"Oi!"

"But that's the kind of resolve I'm looking for." The brunette added on, "What do you think is that gives a person an advantage in a fight?"

"Skills… and strength…" Setsuna stated.

"And resolve." Tsuna added, "What's the point of having those two things if you don't have the courage to stand up and fight? In any battle, your resolve is the key to your victory. Without it, you're destined to fail."

"We all have something to push us to perform our best," Korin added, "something to drives up to victory. Wanting to protect, wanting to get stronger, wanting to defeat someone, those are examples of resolution."

"Resolve…" Setsuna never had thought of that before. She guessed that's how Korin get so strong, because he has a reason and the courage to becoming stronger.

"I'll leave you be, Setsuna." Tsuna stated as he stood up.

"Matte!" Setsuna grabbed on the teacher's hand, "A-Arigatou… Sawada-sensei…"

"Eto… Setsuna…" Korin whispered, pointing down. She looked down to see that the bed covers has dropped down, revealing her bare bandaged chest. She blush a hundred shades of red and covered herself with the blanket while Tsuna just looked away with a blush and bloody nose. Korin just face-palmed.

"Ayai…" Korin sighed.

'I can't believe they saw me like this!-!' Setsuna mentally cried.

"I-I should be going now…" Tsuna walked out of the room, leaving Korin and Setsuna alone.

"S-Sorry for the indecent display, Korin-dono…"

"Ah, no! It's fine!" Korin frantically waved his hands around.

"For this act of disrespect…" She took out a knife, "Please allow me to end my life!"

"Seppuku?-!" Korin cried out and grabbed her blade, "S-Stop! You don't have to kill yourself!"

"Let go! I must remove my mistake with my life!"

"It's fine!" Korin cried, "Besides, you only scratched him by the cheek."

"That's even more reason to do so!" She pushed him away and drew her knife. Korin had it and snatched away the knife and gave a chop to her head.

"Don't try and end your life so easily!" Korin shouted. This ended up as a lecture that lasted the rest of the evening.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

_Omake:  
Kasumi's confession attempt(This is during their middle school years, after the Shimon incident):_  
Kasumi sat at her table at home, a pen and paper in front of her. 'Here goes…' She picked up the pen and starts writing

_Dear Hibari_

_I know this is sudden but I love you. I'll be waiting your reply  
at the end of the day. Please reply._

_Love Kasumi (insert heart)_

"There… simple!" Kasumi huffed. 'I've read in books that if you do not have the courage to confess, then write your confession in a love letter and send it to him. With this, I've finally would tell Hibari-san how I feel!' She mentally cheered as she spun around in her chair, "Ah, where should I send it to?"

She then starts to panic to how to give the letter. Just giving it to him is a no-no, she didn't know where he lived and Hibari doesn't have a shoe locker. 'I can't believe I've forgotten the most important part!'

"Mimi, go to sleep already." Nerio stated from the opened the door.

"Ah!" She quickly hid her letter.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Eh?"

…

_Mikuri's confession attempt:  
_Mikuri is on her bed reading her shoujo manga, where the female main character finally confessed to her love that lived in the same apartment. 'Ah… so romantic…' She thought, 'Maybe I should really try that…'

She flipped through a book she borrowed from Xion that shows countless way to make a guy fall in love with you, 'let's see… the third most effective way…' The page showed the girl naked with another naked guy in one bed, 'EH?-! SNEAK INTO HIS BED AT NIGHT?-! No no no! Anything but that!'

She flipped through some more pages, 'The second more effective…' The page showed the girl sneaking up from the guy, both in the shower, 'SNEAK INTO THE SHOWER WITH HIM?-! No! That won't do!'

'Is this book all about sneaking into the guy's private time…?' She wondered as she flipped through the pages. She stopped at the most effective way, "EH?-!-?-!" She turned red and fall onto the bed unconscious.

"Mikuri, you okay?-!" Korin cried as he barged in. He then saw her unconscious on her bed with a book next to her. "What's this?" Korin picked up the book, noticing the page that shows the girl and guy doing XXXXXXXX. "WHAT THE HELLLLL?-!" Korin cried, blood spurting out of his nose.

…

_Cosma's Misunderstanding:  
_Cosma is now searching around her email in her room, checking on the new information that her private intelligence network has gathered. Due to her photographic memory, she only had to skim through it once to remember everything. "Done!" She mumbled as she got up.

"Maybe I'll have a piece of that chocolate cake Mikuri bought home." She left her room and opened the fridge.

"Ite! Not so hard, Korin!"

"S-Sorry… it's my first time…"

Cosma's ear twitched as she moved towards Mikuri's door.

"Now, gently."

"Okay… L-Like this…?"

"Yeah… Hm… that's it…"

'C-Could it be?-!" Cosma mentally thought, her image came to Korin and Mikuri naked and their body touching each other, their certain areas moving.

"Ah… yes… harder…"

"Like this?"

"Ah~ That's the spot~"

'They grew up so fast!' Cosma cried.

In reality…

Korin has his hands on Mikuri's shoulder, massaging them, as a shiver went down his spine.

"What's wrong, Korin?" Mikuri asked.

"I don't know why… but I suddenly had a bad feeling…" Korin mumbled.

* * *

**It's been a while since I did an Omake! You can call me  
a pervert but I've enjoyed imagining those scenes!  
*nose bleed***

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Teaching days**

Setsuna that girl is really a pain… She is way too  
serious! I know she is good friends with Konoka like  
Mikuri said but she is taking her job way too serious!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The past three days are normal since the battle Setsuna and Tsuna.

Xxx Third day xxx

On the third day, the two skies went on their regular routine, but Tsuna asked Korin to teach him how wield a sword properly so the two went on their exercise routine. It was then they met up with Asuna, again for Tsuna, who just finished her daily newspaper part-time job. She immediately was shocked that she accidentally called Korin girly-sensei. It took Tsuna all his strength to hold the angry teen back from beating the crap out of her. The two then sat down and listen to the girl's ranting, usually about a certain ten-year old roommate of hers that kept climbing into her bed at night. Korin chuckled at that, knowing that Negi probably is too scared to sleep on his own as his own brother has the same problem was he was a child. Tsuna even joked about tying the boy up with a rope, the girl laughing at the idea. They also found out more about their co-worker's life, parts that Korin didn't know; that involved him trying to find his missing father that reappeared six years ago. Tsuna admired that ambition, while Korin was reminded of the fact that his own father is dead. He became determined to help Negi find his father while at the same time find his mother.

Later that morning, Konoemon called that the two of them has to go for a medical screening in the infirmary. Korin wondered why didn't he mentioned it during the first day, and he just gave the usual old man excuse which is, of course, that he is an old man.

Korin and Tsuna entered the infirmary, "Ohayo… Ano… The principal sent us…" Korin called out silently.

"Ah, Sawada-san, Korin-san, ohayo." The school counsellor and nurse, Shizuna, greeted.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu… Sawada-sensei, Korin sensei…" Izumi Ako greeted shyly.

"Oh, you're… from our class!" Tsuna realised.

"Izumi Ako." Korin read from the class roster that magically appeared in his hands, "It says here that she is the manager for the school's boys' soccer team."

"T-That's correct…" Ako mumbled, "Izumi Ako… nice to meet you again."

"So she worked as the nurse here too, huh?" Korin stated as he wrote it down, "Better write it down before I forget."

"The pleasure's all mine." Tsuna said with a smile that caused the girl to blush deeply.

"H-Hai… sensei…"

"Ara ara, flirting with your students, Sawada-san?" Shizuna teased, the two blush many shades of red.

"You really need to stop smiling that nicely to all the girls…" Korin sighed, "If this continues, we might ended up with a harem."

"W-We're not flirting!" Ako denied strongly, Tsuna nodding in agreement.

The school nurse giggled a little before pulling out fresh new documents. "Okay, enough jokes. Now would the both of you take a seat here?" she gestured at the bed. They nodded and sat, the both still in their tracksuits due to the last minute call from the principal.

"Okay Sawada-san, Korin-san. We'll start now." Shizuna stated, "Ako, do you mind taking care of Sawada-san for me?"

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Well it's not right if those two were to see each other." She stated, "After all, one of them is a girl."

*twitch*

"Korin's a guy." Tsuna tells her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine… it happened a lot to me so I'm used to it…" Korin mumbled, a black cloud raining down above him.

"It's fine. Korin-san, please come with me" Shizuna moved him to another bed, where she pulled the curtains, "You know it's not nice to lie about your gender just because a certain area have grown yet."

"I'm really a guy!" Korin cried.

"Don't worry. You'll definitely grow there."

"I'm being serious here!"

Korin just face-palmed and pulls his pants down. The woman blinked a few times before looking up at him as he pulled up his pants.

"I'm terribly sorry. But you sure are gutsy…"

"Because you don't believe me!" Korin cried.

The nurse pulled the curtain back, "Well then, I would like take some measurements so, if you don't mind."

Korin nodded and took off his top, revealing a white undershirt under a slim chest.

"If you didn't have that thing between your legs, you'll be a real cute girl."

"Shut up!"

The nurse then took a measuring tape and measured his chest, followed by Tsuna'. Then they measure their weight, followed by their height, which Ako found out to be as tall as her roommate Akira. She has to avoid looking at the two's body too much, and imagining a boyxboy image between the two, causing the girl to blush all sorts of red before she went back to silently write down the numbers.

"Okay… now next is…"

The door slammed opened to reveal a high school girl, "Shizuna-sensei!"

"What's wrong?"

"Miki was hit by a baseball and he fainted!"

The older woman took her medical kit and ran out, "I'm leaving the rest to you, Ako!" with that, she ran out.

…

…

…

"So… I'm in your care?" Tsuna stated.

"I-I guess so…" Ako nodded stiffly.

The trio carried on with the medical examination. The assistant nurse tried not to feel the brunette's firm muscles too much and envied his friend for having such smooth skin, although he has quite a small buff side.

"Okay then…" Ako blushed as she wrote down all the numbers. The physical examination is done so the next step is… she looked at the documents and blushed deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Korin asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Ako cried in shock. She then noticed the scar on the teen's neck, "A-Ano…"

"Hm?"

"T-That scar…" She pointed at his neck, and he realised what she meant.

"Oh, this?" Korin stated, "It's an old wound from when I was ten. Tried to kill myself with a kitchen knife."

"K-Kill yourself…?" Ako was completely shocked when she heard that, "Y-You mean… suicide…?"

Korin sighed, "Yes." She stiffens from shock, "But I was young and stupid then. I've no intentions of killing myself, not anymore."

"I-I see…" She sighed dejectedly, noting to herself that his sensei's a guy so he wouldn't be bothered with a few scars on his body.

Korin noticed her behaviour but decided to leave it at it is as it would do no good if he pushed on. "So, what's next?"

"O-Oh… i-it's…" She looked around nervously, reminded Korin of the old Tsuna.

"She's kind of like you when you first met Reborn." Korin whispered to the brunette.

"Oi!" Tsuna retorted quietly.

"A-Ah, there it is." She noted as she found the stethoscope under one of the beds. She crouched down to try and reach it, but in vain. She then moved inner under the bed till half her body is under bed, "Got it!" She tried to move out, but…

"Eh?"

"Is something wrong, Izumi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I'm s-stuck…"

"EH?-!" The two cried.

"Tatskete kudasai!-!"

"H-Hold on!" Korin grabbed her legs. Due to her nurse outfit having an extremely short skirt, her panties are exposed for the entire world to see and he blushed a deep red but quickly shook the image from his head and starts to pull. But no matter how hard he pulled, she wouldn't butch. "Tsuna, a little help?"

"Okay." The brunette hold on his friend's waist. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The two pulled with all their might, Ako crying out in pain before they managed to pull her out with a pop and they fall right back with a sudden cry. "Ite…" Korin grunted.

"Are you all right, Izumi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Ako stuttered. But then she noticed they're in an awkward situation. Korin was all the way on the other bed, while the assistant nurse is currently on the P.E. teacher's laps, her hands on his chest, which is still clothed under an undershirt. She blushed but then her hands moved about, feeling the stiff muscles of the teacher.

"I-Izumi-san…?"

The girl was too engrossed in her actions that she didn't hear him, continuing her actions. Tsuna couldn't believe what is happening as he tries not to moan from the tender touch. "What are you doing?" Korin asked, causing the two to blushed deep red as they separated immediately.

"I'm back." Shizuna called out as she slides open the door, noticing her assistant and the P.E. teacher on the ground away from each other with their faces red like a tomato, "Ara ara, did I miss something?" she moved her hand up to hide her smile.

"N-Nothing happened!" Ako cried.

'Oh?"

It took the rest of the afternoon to convince the nurse that nothing's wrong and to complete the medical check-up. Later that day, Korin stated that he has something to do and left Tsuna who went back to Evangeline's cottage.

He met up with Kaede, the little kunoichi he saved three years ago when he was in Kyoto, at the World Tree. There, they caught up to all the times with the ninja girl showing off some of her new skills which Korin applauded. She also asked if he and Mikuri 'did it' yet much to his embarrassment and shouted at her for thinking such things at such a young age but stated they aren't even in a relationship. Kaede then left after her two roommates, Narutaki Fuka and her twin sister Fumika, came to get her. The two looked like ten year old kids although they are actually the same age as every of their classmates. Fuka was the one that called him girly-sensei by accident and she was sent up to the World Tree with a punch before he leaped up there to bring her down.

* * *

Xxx Fourth Day xxx

The fourth day, the magical teachers have their suspicions on the two since Korin's barrier came to action a little after Tsuna and Setsuna battle, which alerted the teachers before they sensed the spike vanished almost immediately. Korin didn't really care as his own powers are suppressed up at the moment and Tsuna has his sealed up as well.

Korin and Tsuna were asked out by Ku Fei to the World Tree along with Kaede, who stated it was Ku Fei's idea in the first place, during class so they meet up with the two at the afternoon.

Korin and Tsuna ran up to Ku Fei and Kaede, who are in their casual outfits, "Good afternoon, Sawada-sensei, Korin-sensei." Kaede greeted.

"Yo, have you waited long?" Korin greeted.

"We just got here, aru!" Ku Fei stated.

"So, what's this all about?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, me and Ku Fei here are wondering if the two of you could give us some tip on our training." Kaede stated.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked worriedly, "Not so sure about Korin's but my training routine is pretty tough for you two…"

"Me can handle it sensei." Ku Fei stated, "Me have been wondering, how long as you been training?"

"For me, it's probably when I was ten, with my grandfather." Korin said after thinking for a while, "But I think I really went and train when I was twelve."

"And Sawada-sensei?"

"For three years."

…

…

…

"Serious, aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"Well, if you have a real Spartan-style tutor followed by a murderous prefect, those three years is equal to a three decades worth of training." Tsuna stated.

"Fight me, aru!" Ku Fei stated excitedly as she took a stance.

"Eh? Now?"

"Please~" She gave a puppy dog eyes that neither of them can refuse.

"Okay, Tsuna, you go." Korin patted on his back, and before he can retort, "If I fight, she might die."

Tsuna then understand, since he knows full well how strong Korin can be, even if he is holding back.

"Okay, but only one hit." Tsuna conditioned, "Me and Korin have a lot of things to do."

"Okay, aru!"

The tanned Chinese martial artist punched forward at the brunette who, being a master in hand-to-hand combat; easily dodged it. That was followed by a series of kicked and punches with some elbow hits as well, all was easily dodged by him as well. Tsuna was quite impressed of the girls attack as he can tell they are strong yet there are no sign of ki being used. He estimated the girl to have strong strikes with using ki like a certain boxer.

Ku Fei was completely endorsed in the fight, enjoying it to the max. She may not be smart but she knows a strong opponent when she sees one. Even though that teacher only trained for only three years, he has the same experience of a seasonal fighter who has been training all his life. That makes her more excited about challenging his friend, who has trained for at least seven years.

The time limit was almost up and Ku Fei knew she needs close the gap and give one solid punch in order to win. She waited for an opening, and when it appears, she slipped right close to the brunette's side and gave a punch to his side, that he dodged it. But that was a flint as she turned to give the real final punch at the brunette that hits.

Well… Not exactly…

Tsuna saw her muscle shifts and knew the attack before was a flint as he too was faking to dodge it in order to counter. He grabbed the fist and gave a flick to the forehead that sends her back a bit clutching her sore bruise on her head. "Itai…" Ku Fei mumbled.

"Gomen." Tsuna apologised.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? I did sort of got carried away…"

"It's all right, sensei. She may not look like it, but Ku Fei is strong." Kaede stated.

"Ara? Me feel sleepy…" She fell down and falls asleep.

…

…

…

"Okay…" Korin mumbled, "May be you overdid it a little."

"You were saying?" Tsuna asked with a dead-panned expression.

"I've no comments on it, de-gozaru." She gave an eye-smile.

'Talk about relaxed…' Tsuna thought, 'Reminds me of Yamamoto… but he's a swordsman and she's… a ninja that Korin saved.'

"You're actually smiling most of the time." Korin stated.

"Of course, de-gozaru." Kaede stated, "You did say I looked better with a smile, right?"

"I guess I was right." Korin chuckled.

The two gave them advice on their training routine and Korin added that they shouldn't overdo it. Otherwise, they would have to answer to their own sore muscles and broken bones. The ninja girl thanked them and carried the sleeping Ku Fei back to their room.

Not much happened for the rest of the day, besides getting to know their landlord and the other residents. That is… if you consider dolls, as residents as Evangeline got all the dolls to introduce themselves, shocking the two realising why she is called the 'Doll Master'. She even shows her ability to control other people with Korin as an example who she made him do sexy poses much to his embarrassment with the blonde vampire laughing her head off.

* * *

Xxx Fifth Day xxx

The fifth day and Tsuna finally asked Konoemon where he could possibly trained to get stronger. Korin suggested the underground training ground under the Library Island but the principal stated that it was off-limits since Negi and a few of his students stumbled on the place by accident much to his shock.

Evangeline then came by with a suggestion. She dragged the two with her back to the cottage and down its basement. In the middle of the room, lies two spheres, one is a familiar sphere, in the middle of the room. "Ah! That's the Assassino Diploma Sphere Nurari used in the future!" Korin stated loudly.

"Oh yeah, you did went to the future, did you?" Evangeline remembered, "That girl named Yuni showed me everything and it was quite a shocker."

"So Yuni showed you that battle as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, but I didn't really cared about it until recently." The vampire stated, "Since you know this, you should know what it means, right?"

"The Diploma Sphere is a device that sped time in it, where you can't leave unless you stay in it for a day." Korin explained to Tsuna, "Within the device, time is slowed down, that one day in this is one hour out here."

"So you trained for five hours in the future… that means you trained for five days in one?-!" Tsuna cried, "How are you able to recover?-!"

"They allowed breaks in between of course." Korin stated, "Besides, I've trained in my inner world every night till I was fourteen which one day in it equal to four hours outside."

"Every night?-!" Tsuna cried, "How are you able to stay sane?-!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are seriously asking?-!"

"Oi oi, enough with the tsukkomi act." Evangeline sighed. The three vanished into the sphere. In it, Evangeline explained another feature that Nurari didn't used, which is the condition of their energy getting drained constantly until they are dry which the condition is automatically turned off before it turns back on when they are back in full strength. There are ways to slow down the process that she showed once, Korin catch on rather immediately due to his eyes' ability which he taught Tsuna.

* * *

Xxx Day of the trip xxx  
Xx Tsuna's and Korin's room xx

Korin is snoozing in bed, completely worn out as the two skies have been in the magic sphere for seven hours straight, in order words, seven days in their sense of time. Tsuna was the first to get sucked dry within two hours even if he learnt how to slow down the process, it still can't complete stop it. Korin followed after withstanding six hours as the two collapsed and rested for six hours before they start again. It's a good thing that the Spartan tutor from hell didn't came along as Reborn will forced the two to continue until they can use the energy for at least twelve hours.

"Tsuna-san, please get up." Chachamaru shook the brunette, followed by the black haired partner, "Korin-san, wake up."

"Mm… five more minutes…"

"Let me sleep…"

"Tsuna-san, Korin-san, I've been ordered to use force if necessary." The android warned.

The two carried on snoozing like it was not their business.

"You have been warned." The android prepared two plasma blasters pointing at the two of them.

…

Evangeline is sipping so tea that her trusty android maid made. 'I wonder if they're up yet…'

"GAAHHHHHHH!-!-!"

"Yup~, they're up~"

…

A few minutes later, Korin and Tsuna were in the living, bandages wrapped all over on their faces. Both are in their respective formal wear and their suitcases by their side.

"Rise and shine." The vampire took a sniff, "And you two smell delicious."

"Shut up." Korin grumbled as he rubbed his head in pain, "Who wakes someone up with a plasma cannon?"

"It's your fault of not waking up when Chachamaru called you." She pointed at the clock, "You better hurry up, the teachers are supposed to arrive earlier than the students."

"Oh right. Let's go." Korin stated as he picked up the suitcase and ran off, Tsuna following after. The two rushed to the train station, where they met up with Negi. They greeted each other and left the enthusiastic kid to his own excited dance. Korin reached into his pocket and took out a letter, "I wonder why he needs to send this to Eishun-san?"

That letter Korin is holding was given to him by the Dean, a white envelope with the Mahora seal, nothing more, and nothing less. He told them that if any chance that Negi loses his letter, they would have to give it to the Head of the Kansai Magic Association. Even if he manages to give it to him, the letter is still has to pass to him as well.

"So this letter has to be given to him with or without Negi's letter." Tsuna summarised, "Say, did Konoe-san said anything about going back to Kyoto?"

"She sent me a text last night." Korin stated, "Eishun-san called her home for some important matters and Kasumi-chan is going along. But it's a good thing we made it here early. I would hate to get another earful from Nitta…"

"True…"

They then noticed all the class arriving rather earlier than usual. "Ah! Negi-kun, looking forward to Kyoto?" Makie called out.

"Yup~"

"What happen to you, Korin-sensei?" Ako asked worriedly.

"Nothing, really." Korin tells her, "Just fell down the stairs."

"You need to really careful, Korin-sensei!" The medical staff reprimanded him, "You too, Sawada-sensei."

"We'll be careful." They said, crossing their fingers behind.

"Okay! Class 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J and 3-S who are going to Kyoto," Shizuna called, "please head towards your homeroom for a roll call and division into groups."

"All right, leaders of group 1 to 6 step forward!" Negi called out, waving a flag with the word 3-A on it, "Sawada-san, can you write down the names for me? Korin-nii, please make sure they goes to the right compartment."

"Spoken like a true leader, Negi." Korin smirked.

"Aya… Korin-nii, it's embarrassing…" He said with a blush.

* * *

Group 1  
Narutaki Fuka  
Narutaki Fumika  
Kakizaki Misa  
Madoka Kugimiya  
Shiina Sakurako

Korin has to drag Fuka by her collar to get her to the right compartment, but she took advantage of it and climbed on his shoulder. Not that he mind as Adhira often climbs on his shoulder during their walks home and he bring her to her seats. "Say, I didn't know Kagurazaka-san's birthday was yesterday." Korin stated, "You could at least tell us, Negi."

"Sorry… completely slipped my mind…" Negi apologised.

"Check." Tsuna ticked the box.

* * *

Group 2  
Satsuki Yotsuba  
Kasuga Misora  
Nagase Kaede  
Satomi Hakase  
Chao Lingshen  
Ku Fei

Korin decided to order some nikuman from Satsuki since they haven't had breakfast. Tsuna ordered one but Korin ordered an entire basket, which he finished half as soon as he paid for them, shocking the class. "You can really eat, Korin-sensei!" Ku Fei said in awe.

"*munch* my family *munch* has really *munch* large appetites." Korin said, pausing to eat another one, "These are really good, by the way."

"Mhecm." Tsuna said with his mouth full, ticking the next box.

* * *

Group 3  
Yukihiro Ayaka  
Asakura Kasumi  
Murakami Natsumi  
Naba Chizuru  
Hasegawa Chisame

Korin sighed as he witness Ayaka tried to invite/forced her teacher to a privately owned part of the train. He has to pull the English teacher back and gave a glare at Ayaka that shouts 'Do this again and you'll answer to me.' That immediately shuts her up as she walked into the compartment in defeat.

"Nice job, sensei!" The red-haired reporter stated, "You managed to stop Iincho!"

"That's no problem, Asakara-san." Korin tells her.

"Say, can I have an interview with you later?"

"No, and still no even if you asked nicely with and without those eyes." gesturing to the puppy dog eyes.

"Darn it." She mumbled as she walked off.

"Check." Tsuna ticked the next box.

* * *

Group 4  
Okochi Akira  
Tatsumiya Mana  
Izumi Ako  
Sasaki Makie  
Akashi Yuna

Korin mentally chuckled at Ako's dilemma as her roommate Akira tries to comfort her. He helped to buy some water for her that she happily accepts. Tsuna was rather surprised at the acrobatic member that is Makie, who to him is rather hyperactive for her age, though Ryohei would beat her in that category by a long mile.

"Can you tell me how you can eat so much and not get sick…?" Ako groaned over her stomach.

"Don't know. I've never been sick from overeating before." Korin stated.

"He's telling the truth." Tsuna stated, "He even beats the food challenge of eating this huge plate of curry rice the size of a Frisbee disc, and he even ate fifty of them."

"Is this guy even human?" Yuna sweat-dropped, "How can one person eat that much food?"

Tsuna shrugged as he too was curious, and ticked off another box.

* * *

Group 5  
Miyazaki Nodoka  
Saotome Haruna  
Ayase Yue  
Kagurazaka Asuna  
Konoe Konoka

Korin immediately glared at Haruna and warned her not to do any funny business on this trip, but complimented on her web-comics. The mangaka was glad to know that the sensei is not completely after her head, just she needs to prevent him from knowing any perverted stuff she might do. He immediately noticed Nodoka expression when she looked at Nodoka, reminding him of Tsuna when he tried to confess to Kyoko, which he still haven't done yet.

"I think the bookworm has a crush on our little co-worker." Korin whispered to Tsuna.

"I see… should we help?" The brunette asked.

"Nah, let's nature take its course. That's what my sister would say."

"Okay…"

Tsuna ticked off another box, "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Negi asked.

"There's a group short." Tsuna said, mentally counting all the students and excluding the ones that isn't coming(Evangeline and Chachamaru).

"Now that you mention it…" Korin did a mental count.

"Negi-sensei."

A familiar voice caused the two to turned and face Setsuna and her friend, Zazie Rainyday.

"Ah, you're no.5 Sakurazaki Setsuna-san and Zazie-san…"

"That's right. I've meant to be the leader of group 6 but Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are absent, so it's really just me and Zazie-san…" Setsuna stated, "What should we do?"

"Ah! That's a real problem…" Negi stuttered.

"Tell you what." Korin interrupted, "Why don't we sent them to the other groups?"

"Ah! That's a good idea, Korin-nii!" Negi agreed, "Let's see… Then I'll assign Sakurazaki-san to Asuna-san! Can I leave Zazie to you, Iincho-san?"

"Yeah yeah." Asuna said.

"I don't mind, sensei." Ayaka stated.

"Ah, Se-chan! Looks like we're in the same group!" Konoka said cheerfully.

"Ah…" Setsuna just bowed and walked off, leaving Konoka a bit speechless.

'Oi oi oi…" Korin mentally sighed, 'What's with you, Setsuna?'

* * *

Korin and Tsuna went on their seats as they waited for Negi and Shizuna to finish their briefing.

"All right, everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin!" Shizuna announced, "Please make the most out of these five days and four nights!"

"HAI~"

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups. So I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone." Negi stated, "Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any trouble! You should all take responsibility for yourself. In particular, you should be careful not to get hu-" A sudden moving cart accidentally hits him, "Ite!"

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry!" The employee apologised.

"Talk about irony…" Korin mumbled as he went back to his nap.

Negi sighed as he walked around to make sure everyone is all right. "It looks like they're having fun."

"Oi oi, aniki!" Kamo, the kid's pet rat, cried, "Isn't it about time we checked out our surroundings?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear the old man?" The ermine said, "He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way. There might be spies from the west(Kansai) as well! You never know!"

"EH?-! SPIES?-!"

With some of the students, they are currently playing a magic card game, "All right, I'm going to cast [Spell of Flames]!" on you for five points!" Yuna called out.

"AA~nn! You got me! I'm dead!" Haruna whined, "Damn it, and I was slowly killing you with my [Frog Perdition] card too!" She rummaged her bag, "Stupid frogs…"

"Okay, I'll be taking those 5 chocolates you wagered~" The basketball player said cheerfully.

The mangaka took out the box of chocolates. But when she opened it, there were no chocolates, only a small green frog, "Huh?" The amphibian jumped on Yuna's head with a croak that shocked all the girls, especially Kaede who was shivering in fright, "F-Frog?-!"

Frogs soon starts to come out from all over. From the student's lunches and even Shizuna's thermos flask. The loud croaking woke Korin as he took a peek under the book he used to cover his eyes, "The fuck…?"

"Korin, is this?"

"Yup." He agreed with the brunette's guess, "Don't worry, I'll handle it." He took a small breath and did a small intimidation that only small animals and experienced fighters can sense it. Negi is currently trying to catch all the frogs that somehow appeared from thin air.

"W-What are all these frogs doing here?-!" Negi cried.

"They just appeared out of nowhere from those boxes!" Asuna cried.

"Negi-kun, help!" Makie cried.

'An explosion of frogs?' Negi thought and realised, 'Could this be magic…?-! This must be sabotage after all!'

But the frogs stopped moving. The class then noticed them shaking in fear before starts running away. Korin opened the window opposite him via magic as the entire horde of amphibian leaped out of the train.

A huge swamp of frogs leaping out of a moving train… now that's something worth seeing.

"Now I can get some rest…"

A swallow zipped by.

"Or not."

He looked over to see Negi chasing the swallow, which he thinks is a shikigami, since he used a similar spell once that summoned a mini version of him. Tsuna looked at him and he just shook his head, mumbling that he is too tired and Setsuna is bound to help him.

True to his words, as the swallow shikigami passes by the swordswoman, with a few strokes of the blade and the magic construct was cut in half. She picked up the letter just as Negi bursts through the door, "Wait!"

"Ah, Negi-sensei…"

"S-Sakurazaki-san?" Negi wondered.

"Um… you dropped this…" She handed over the letter to the teacher.

"Ah! My important letter!" Negi took the letter from her hands, politely of course, "T-Thank you! You really saved me there!"

"It would be wise to be careful, sensei…" Setsuna warned, "Especially… when we reached the other side…"

"Eh?"

"Please excuse me." The swordswoman walked away.

"Ah… Arigatou…"

"O-Oi! Aneki!" Kamo cried, "What are you thanking her for?-! That girl is suspicious like hell! You better keep your eyes on her!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Just look at that, aniki!" The ermine pointed down at the cut paper.

"T-This…"

"It's the shape of the bird from before!" Kamo stated, "She must been the one controlling it! Let's not forget the two new teachers!"

"Sawada-san and Korin-nii?-!" Negi cried, "But Korin-nii will never…"

"That's still a possibility of that, aniki!" Kamo cried, "He might not be the Korin-nii you know! He could be the spy in disguise! Did you even feel that aura?-!"

"Aura?"

"Yeah! It's so scary it made me piss my fur off!"

"Yew…" The teacher lifted his pet to show a small wet patch on her shoulder, "Kamo!"

"S-Sorry about that, aniki…"

…

Setsuna walked on and passed to Korin;s and Tsuna's seats, "Good work back there." Korin complimented.

"I have to lend a hand to him eventually."

"Or a blade." Tsuna joked, the girl giggling.

"Funny, Sawada-sensei."

"Say, what's the deal with you and Konoka?" Korin asked, "Mikuri told me you two are best friends."

"It's a long story…"

"We have plenty of time." Korin stated.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There! Finally! Sorry for the late update (but it seems  
fast for some people), I've started school again so I  
may not have the time to write. It's also my last semester  
thus a lot of work to do with the final year project (For those  
who lives in Singapore and enrolling in ITE, you'll understand)  
I was planning to write down an omake but currently,  
I have no idea on how to do it.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Troubles in Kyoto**

Looks like a lot of trouble is coming up right now  
in Kyoto. Looks like we have to be really careful around  
here.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The class has arrived at Japan's ancient capital, all excited to see the sights. Korin looked around and he starts reminiscing the place. Some are places he has gone with Mikuri and Eishun when he is training in the province. 'Ah~ So nonsensical~' He thought, 'Man, I felt like an old man right now…'

"Oh… so this is where you stay with Mikuri for how long? Six months?" Tsuna asked.

"Six and a half months, to be exact."

"KYO~TO~!" The girls cheered.

"This must be that place where you jump off!" Yuna cried, "I've heard of this!"

"Someone, try jumping off it!" Fuka stated.

"All right then~" Kaede nodded.

"Stop that!" Ayaka cried.

'What a stressful bunch of people…' Chisame mentally sighed angrily.

"This is the Kiyomizu's famous Kiyomizu Stage, right?" Yue explained, "They use it for dancing and enacting number of plays in honor of the Buddhist Goddess Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phase: 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were 234 recorded cases of people actually jumping off. The survival rate is 85%, surprising high, isn't it?"

"She's a freak!" Yuna freaked out while Negi and Chao nodded in understanding.

"Yue really loves those statues of Buddha that are in the shrines so…" Haruna explained.

'Talk about obsessed…' Korin mentally sighed, his head a bit dizzy from the explanation. It's not that he is stupid or anything, but he has trouble understanding huge amount of information in one go.

"Korin-sensei! Tsuna-sensei!" Makie called out, "Come look at the view!"

"I'm okay, thanks." Korin stated. To be honest, he is still a bit afraid as he saw the height once and it was way too high for him, even if his fear is lowered a bit, but actually looking down from that still scares him.

"Oh, that's right." Yue stated, "If you go further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life. It's very popular with the ladies."

"Oh yeah, there is such a place further in that direction." Korin remembered pointing at the location.

"Eh?-! Love life?-!"

"Well then, let's go together, Negi-sensei." Ayaka 'convinced' Negi.

"Shota-con…" Korin mumbled under his breath, Tsuna chuckling at him.

"Ah! Negi-kun! I want to go too!" Makie stated. "Ah… me too…" Nodoka agreed.

"By the way," Yue added, "just below where those stone steps are is the famous Otowa Waterfall. If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school and even get married."

"MARRIED?-!"

"That's it!"

Korin chucked as he saw the lot of girls dragging poor Negi with them, "Love, huh? Girls really care for their love life, do they?"

"That's true." Tsuna chuckled.

The two followed the girls up the stairs, where they witness Makie and Ayaka dropping into the hole that somehow appeared. "Eh?" The two currently has a huge question mark above their heads. Tsuna looked over to Setsuna, who shook her head, stating it wasn't her.

"Look like what that old principal said is true." Korin whispered, "There's someone sabotaging this trip." The two discussed about the patrol duties later at night, just as they hear a scream. "EEEEHHH?-!" They turned to see almost all of class 3-A are drunk and on the floor.

"What the…" Korin walked over to the stream and tasted it, "Sake?-!"

"EH?-!" Negi cried, "Who would do such a thing?-!"

Korin and Tsuna helped Negi and Asuna came out with an excuse to cover up the entire incident and they also took all the students to the hotel, the older teachers all are stunned to see the two skies lifting most of the students by themselves.

* * *

Xxx At the hotel, Evening xxx

"There's no mistake!" Kamo shouted, "This is all the work of that damn Setsuna and her lackeys!"

"We are not sure about that yet…" Negi said.

"Oi, Negi!"

"Ah, Asuna-san…"

"I've told them that all the drunk students have gone back to their rooms, but…" Asuna said, "Tell me what's going on?"

"T-The truth is…" Negi explained the entire situation to her.

…

"EEEEHHHHHHH?-! 3-A is being targeted by some weird magic association from Kansai?-!"

"Hai, it's called the Kansai Magic Association." Negi explained.

"I knew there was something odd about those frogs…" Asuna mumbled, "So another disaster concerning magic, huh…?"

"Gomenasai, Asuna-san."

"Hu… I guess you want my help again, right?" Asuna stated, "No problem. I'll help you out for a bit."

"Asuna-san…"

"Oh, that's right! That Sakurazaki Setsuna and the two new teachers seem likely to be spies!" Kamo stated, "Do you know anything about them?"

"Eh?-! Sakurazaki-san?-!" Asuna was shocked of the fact that her classmate is a spy, but she was more shocked that her two teachers are suspects as well, "Eto… I've heard she's a childhood friend of Konoka… but now, come to think about it, I've never seen them talking to each other… Oh! Korin-sensei did mentioned at he used to stay in Kyoto for a period of time."

"Hold on! Ane-san!" Kamo stated, "If she's a childhood friend of Konoka-neesan; that means…"

"Ah! Now that you mentioned it…!" Negi dug through his bag and took out the class roster, finding Setsuna's name on it, "AH! L-Look! There's Kyoto written on the class roster!"

"She's from Kyoto after all!" Kamo cried, "But what's this… Ka… Kami… naruryuu?"

"No idea." Asuna stated.

"EEEH?-! T-That means…" Negi paled.

"There's no doubt!" The ermine declared, "She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association! That man that disguising Korin-aniki must be an assassin working with her and that Sawada must be his underling!"

"You think…" Asuna sweat-dropped, "But I don't think Sawada-sensei and Korin-sensei are spies!"

"That's naïve, ane-san!" Kamo shouted.

"I believe Korin-nii and Sawada-san aren't part of this!" Tsuna cried.

"Like I told you, aniki! That man is probably just using Korin-aniki's identity to get close to you!" The ermine stated, "And when you let your guard down, he stabs you right at your back!" Unknown to them, a piece of paper is transferring all what they have said to a certain Knight.

* * *

Xxx Hot Springs xxx

"Ouch. I doubt I would do that!" Korin huffed, hearing the entire conversation on the sound transfer charm he brought along with him to the hot spring, 'Mukuro, maybe…'

"Say, Korin, shouldn't we get out yet?" Tsuna asked. The two has been bathing since they brought everyone back to their rooms, so they are quite overheated already.

"Kay kay." Korin got up and the two changed into their yukata. Korin decided to confront them directly about this, since they think he is a mage. He would probably keep the part about him being part of a huge mafia family and Tsuna being the next boss from them until the right time. He nodded at the plan and asked Tsuna to wait for him at the shared room between them and Negi.

Korin sat by the bench near the entrance, just as Setsuna came out, "Ah! Korin-dono…"

"Yo!" Korin greeted. He then noticed her blushed expression "Is something wrong, Setsuna?"

"A-Ah… i-it's nothing…"

"Okay…?" Korin knew something was up but decided not to pursue it, yet, "So, I'm going tell them that me and Tsuna are not part of the Kansai Association. I'll leave out my involvement to the mafia until the right time."

"Right time?"

"I don't know, may be when I have to go all out?"

"I see…" Setsuna took out some charms and starts placing them on the ceiling, although she tried to as she was too short to reach.

"Need a hand?" Korin asked, as he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up, allowing her to easily place the charms by the entrance.

"What are you doing, Korin-nii, Setsuna-san?" Negi that appeared behind them, startling them that caused Korin to lose his balance and the two toppled down. Setsuna ended up sitting on his stomach and showing her full glory to him.

"A-AH! Suminasen, Korin-dono!" Setsuna cried as she got off him, "For me to show such indecency even though you have Mikuri-sama…"

"What kind of conclusion is that?-!" Korin cried.

"-dono?" Negi wondered why that swordswoman called his big brother figure in such respect.

"Ano… Korin-sensei…" Asuna didn't want to ask but she needs to know.

"Hold on for a minute." Korin took out some charms and placed them besides Setsuna's, "There! It should be safer now."

"What you two doing?" Kamo asked.

"Oh, just a barrier to repel Shikigami." Korin stated, "Plus with that extra one, it also would alert me."

"So you and Setsuna-san can perform Japanese magic as well?" Negi asked as they moved to the lobby.

"Hai, it's a skill to complement my sword techniques." Setsuna stated.

"Although I'm more into the western magic." Korin explained.

"A-Ano… Korin-sensei, are you…"

Korin puts his hand in front of Asuna's face, "Okay, before you ask, no, I'm not part of the Kansai Magic Association. The reason I'm here is classified until I find the right time to explain everything. Anything else?"

"Eto… no, actually…" Asuna said, "But is Sawada-sensei…"

"He knows about magic, but don't worry, he's on our side. What he does is classified though." Korin laughed nervously, "It's kind of my fault for that… hahaha… But to think that Kagurazaka-san knows about this already… Negi, you screw up big time."

"Eck! G-Gomenasai!" Negi apologized.

"It's all right." Korin laughed, "I've the same issues after all."

"I'm really sorry for doubting you, Korin-aniki!" Kamo apologized.

"It's all right. I understand that with all those things going on, you would have to assume the worst case scenarios." He said, "But to think that their objective to be Konoka… Mikuri's not going to be happy about this…"

"Ano… Setsuna-san, can you please explain to me more about the enemy?" Negi asked.

"S-Sure…" Setsuna thought for a moment, "Our enemies are Omnyou Cham-users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use Shikigami. It is said that long time ago in Kyoto, the Charm-users were the ones founded independent magic in Japan with their 'Omnyoudou'. They are vulnerable when they are chanting their spells, just like you, Negi-sensei as well as other western mages."

"And just like the western mages have 'partners'." She added, "The higher class Omnyou-users use powerful warrior spirits called Zenki(Front Demon) and Goki(Back Demon) To protect themselves. As long as they remained undefeated, for all practical purposes, neither spells nor swords will affect them."

'Unless you are strong.' Korin mentally added.

"Zenki and Goki is it…" Negi is kind of stunned by the information.

"Goki…?" Asuna paled as the term reminded her of roaches, which have similar characters in them.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magic Association have deep ties to us, Kyoto Shinmei-ryu." Setsuna stated, "The Shinmei-ryu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. The Charm-users accompanied with the swordsmen of Shinmei-ryu, and they made a strong combination."

"Uwahwah! I don't really get it but that sounds really bad for us!" Asuna cried.

"Well, that sort of thing doesn't happen much anymore in this day and age…"

"Say, did Mikuri called you yet Setsuna?" Korin asked.

"Mikuri-sama? No, she didn't."

"I see…"

"Ano… pardon me from asking…" Negi spoke up, "but who is this Mikuri you have been talking about?"

"Oh, her?" Korin stated, "She's Konoka's onee-san. And an old friend and comrade of mine."

"Konoka's onee-san?-!"

"Is she part of the Kansai whatsoever?" Asuna asked worriedly, hoping that there won't be another one.

"Ah, no, she's with me." Korin stated, "But since I can't tell you too much… Setsuna."

"Yes, Korin-dono?"

"Do you know an organization called the Assassino?" Korin asked.

"Oh, that?" The swordswoman said, "Hai, I do. Is there something you want to ask?"

"Is there any members that are situated here in Kyoto?"

"No, there isn't." She stated, "The leader stated that the Shinmei-ryu can take care of everything so he didn't place anyone here."

"That Dray-ossan…" Korin grumbled angrily.

"Assassino?" Asuna wondered. "Where have I heard that name before?" Kamo wondered.

"B-But t-then, the Shinmei-ryu is our enemies as well?-!" Negi cried.

"Yes… I guess that they would see me as a traitor because I left the West for the East." Setsuna stated, "But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect ojou-sama, I'm satisfied…"

"Setsuna-san…" Negi and Asuna are in awe of the girl's determination.

"But you better start being friends with her, Setsuna." Korin stated, "Mikuri wanted you to do so, remember?"

"But Korin-dono, I might endanger her…"

"That's the most stupid answer I've ever heard!" Korin grabbed her head and rubs his fist on her head.

"AAAAAHHHHH!-! Ite! Itai, Korin-dono!"

"If you're afraid of endangering her, then protect her with your life!" Korin stated, "Both of you are friends, aren't you?"

"That's good!" Asuna laughed as she panted her on her back, "I'm just glad you didn't hate Konoka!"

"Asuna-san… Korin-dono…"

"All right! It's decided!" Negi cried out as the four of them placed their hands together, "The 3-A Guardian Angels are hereby formed! We'll protect 3-A from the Kansai Magic Association!"

"What kind of lame name is that?" Korin chuckled, "Well, I'm going to tell Tsuna. You guys should get some rest."

"Then I'll go on patrol outside!" Negi called out as he ran out.

Korin chuckled as he saw the ten year old ran out of the hotel. Korin walked up back to their room, where Tsuna is currently playing with Na-Tsu and Rin-Ko, "You've heard everything?" He asked, slipping out a tag from under his yukata.

"Yup. But I've never thought that our enemies are like that." Tsuna stated.

"I know, right?" Korin chuckled. But then he felt his barrier getting penetrated, "!-! T-This sensation!"

"Korin!" Tsuna cried, knowing the familiar sensation.

"I know!"

* * *

The two ran out of the hotel, but making sure to hide in the shadows from Korin's suggestion as he needs to see if Negi and his small make-shift group of warriors can handle things on their own, since this is currently a low threat, to them at least.

With Negi, who was just informed by Asuna that Konoka is captured, and Kamo weeping on what kind of wizard uses a handphone? They freaked out just as a woman wearing a monkey suit falls and lands in front of him, "A monkey!-!"

"Ara, I ran into you just then…" The woman chuckled, "It's the cute little mage…"

"Ah!" Negi realized that Konoka is on her arms, "Konoka-san! Hold it right there, monkey-san! _Ras Tel Ma Scir-_" He was cut off as a bunch of monkey shikigami came out of nowhere and prevented the young mage from performing his spell just as the monkey woman leaped off.

Asuna and Setsuna managed to caught up to him and beat off the monkeys. "She got away!" Negi cried.

"We got to chase her!" Asuna shouted, "Should we call for Korin-sensei?"

"No, he wouldn't be bothered for this right now." Setsuna stated, repeating every word Korin told her to say if they want his help right now.

"What kind of teacher would not help his students?-!" Asuna cried.

"We need to chase after that monkey now!" Negi cried. The two agreed and they ran off in the direction the monkey lady ran in. Korin and Tsuna watched from the shadows and followed them. They chased the monkey lady to the train station, where Korin noticed the warding charm on one of the pillars and tear it off. The trio just made it into the train and the two skies shadowing them leaped onto the train cart.

"Matte!-!" Setsuna shouted as she pursed the kidnapper to the next cart.

"Huhu… Guess it's time for the second of my charms…" The Charm-user smirked as her monkey shikigami tossed another charm behind her, "_Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape~!_" Water starts to gushes out of the piece of paper, engulfing them in a water prison that threatens to drown them all.

* * *

With Tsuna and Korin…

'Okay, this has gone far enough!' Tsuna thought as he prepared to blow a hole in the roof, but a sudden red blast caught his attention as he and Korin leaped back to avoid the attack.

A young man around their age lands in front of them. His hair orange yet it has a bit of golden to it, his eyes glowing red. He wore a black jacket with fur linings on its collar over a white shirt with black leather pants, "You're not to pass." The man stated.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Korin asked.

"My name's Takato." He stated, "Who I am is not your concern. All you need to know is that you're not passing me."

"Looks like he's not an easy one to defeat." Tsuna stated, "Should we fight together?"

"That's a good idea." Korin stated, "This guy not only possessed the DM, but he also seems to be profound in body enhancing charms as well. He would not be an easy opponent."

"There's no chance to defeat me." Takato said, "Just surrender." A red blast strikes at them, with a huge explosion.

* * *

With the trio…

"Hoho~ You can all drown in this wagon." The woman chuckled, "Bye~"

"Wait!*cough* _Ras Te-_*cough**cough*" Negi couldn't even chant a single spell with water in his mouth.

"Ah! My yukata!" Asuna cried.

'She made all this water in a blink of an eye!' Kamo mentally cried, 'What a powerful mage!'

'I can't swing my sword in this water…!' Setsuna mentally cursed, 'Kuh… I guess I'm still unqualified for her…'

"_Se-chan! Help!"_

"_If you're afraid of endangering her, then protect her with your life!"_

Her sensei's words ran through her mind as she swung her blade, "_Zankusen!-!_" The sword strike blast right through the water and the door to the next cart, causing the water to flush into it.

At the next station, the train stopped and as the door opened, and the water gushes out from both carts. The four people all gasped for air as they floods out, "Di… Did you see that, monkey-woman? You better give up these attacks and hand over ojou-sama!"

"*pant**pant* you're not bad…" The monkey lady panted, "But I'm not giving Konoka ojou-sama back!"

"Eh…?"

"Konoka… ojou-sama?" Asuna wondered.

The monkey lady then just ran off, "Ah! Matte!"

"S-Setsuna-san! What's going on?-!" Negi cried. "Aren't they just trying to sabotage us?-!" Asuna asked, "Why did that monkey(?) only decide to kidnap Konoka?-!"

"T-The truth is… Before all this started, there were some members of the Kansai Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East, and with Mikuri-sama leaving as well…" Setsuna explained, "It is most likely that they want to use Konoka ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association!"

"EH?-!"

"W-What?-! That's!"

"Neither I nor the principal took them seriously enough…" She added, "I didn't think that they would stoop this low to kidnapping her in the middle of the school trip… but the Kansai Magic Association in not above contracting people for underhanded dealings… it's not surprising that they're engaging in such a forceful operation…"

"Ah! Another charm of warding! They've must had it all planned out from the beginning!" She leaped over the train barriers, "It's a good thing I'm here…"

"Ah! Matte, Setsuna-san!" Negi cried.

They chased the monkey up till a huge series of stairs, "You've done well, following me this far…" The woman said with her monkey costume off.

"Ah! The lady from before!" Negi cried. "She's on the Shinkansen as well!" Kamo cried.

"That's right! But I'm afraid this is as far as you'll get." She took out another charm, "I'm going to let you have the third of my charm-chans…"

"I won't let you damn it!" Setsuna leaped forward with her sword ready, but…

"_Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!_" The woman chanted as she tosses the charm, "_Third Charm Technique, Kyoto 'Dai' Character burn!-!_" The charm explodes into flames in the form of the Kanji of big.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna cried as she reached for her friend and pulling her back.

"Hohoho, those flames will repel any normal person…" The woman stated, "Well then, this is goodbye."

"Kagurazaka-san!"

"Darn it!"

"_Ras Tel Ma Seir Magister, Flet une vente…(Blow wind)_" Negi chanted, "_Flans Saltatio Pulverea(Windflower Dust Storm)!-!_" A huge gust of wind was summoned and blew away the flames.

"W-What the…?-!"

"I won't let you get away!" Negi shouted, bringing out Asuna's pactio card, "Konoka-san is one of my students… and an important friend!-!" He lifted the card into the air, "_Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas, Ministra Negi Cagurasaca Asuna(Activate Contract for 180 seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna)._"

A bright light shone around Asuna, covering in a coat of light that crackled around her.

"Negi-sensei… Kagurazaka-san…" Setsuna mumbled in shock.

"Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!"

"A-Ah…! H-Hai!"

"Mataku! We could have gotten burned back there if we hadn't been careful! I'm not going to let you off easy!" Asuna shouted as the three of them ran up the stairs, "You damn monkey-woman! Give Konoka back!"

'He extinguished my fire… and just what is that light?' The woman wondered in shock, "Is she one of those 'partners' that western mages have?-!'

"Aniki, use it now!" The ermine shouted.

"R-Right!" Negi nodded, "Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal _Artifact_! I think it's a [Hamanotsurugi] weapon that that only you can use! Please take it!"

"A weapon?-! I get a weapon?-!" Asuna cried, "A-All right! Give it to me, Negi!"

"_Exerceas Potentiam, Cagurazaka Asuna._"

A light shone from her hands, "Kya! It's coming! Sugoi!"

"_Enis Exorcizans!_"

A huge fan appeared in her hands, "Eh? What the hell?-! It's just a normal fan!-!"

"H-Huh? That's weird…" Negi pondered worriedly, thinking that he may have messed up somewhere.

"Kagurazaka-san!"

"Yeah! Go for it, nee-san!" Kamo shouted.

"Arggh! I guess there's no helping it!" Asuna slammed her fan down just as Setsuna swung her sword. But then the two were blocked by huge stuffed monkey and bear.

"Uwaah!-! What the heck?-! They can move?-!"

"It's like I said before! They must be her Zenki and Goki!" Setsuna shouted, "They may look weak on the outside but you must be careful, Kagurazaka-san!"

"Hohohoho~ My Enki and Yuuki are pretty strong, you know!" The woman lifted up Konoka on her shoulders, "You'll never be a match for those two!"

"Konoka! Damn you…!" Asuna swung with all her might and the monkey is suddenly erased, its form starts to smoke away, "H-Huh? Exterminated already…?"

'J-Just who the hell is this girl?-!' The woman mentally shouted, 'She banished my Enki just like that?-!'

"Whoa!" Negi cried out in awe.

'T-This power…?' Kamo thought in shock.

"S-Sugoi, Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna complimented.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we can do this!" Asuna shouted, "Leave that bear(?) to me and go after Konoka!"

"Sorry about this! I'll leave this to you!" Setsuna leaped away from the bear demon as she pursued the kidnapper, "Give us back Konoka ojou-sama!" But then another girl leaped from the wall opposite her and slashed at her, which Setsuna countered with a strike, causing the two to leaped back, although her opponent is more of tumbled back.

'Damn it, that sword style!' She paled, 'It can't be… did she bring a Shinmei-ryu swordsman along with her?-!'

"Itetete… sorry about that… I think I hurt my foot…" The girl patted her skirt for dirt, she is wearing white Lolita dress with a white hat, "Hello~ I'm from the Shinmei-ryu, nice to meet you…"

"Eh? Y-You're a Shinmei-ryu swordsman?"

"Ha~i~ My name's Tsukuyomi~" She introduced herself, "It seems that you're my senpai in Shinmei-ryu, but… I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take it seriously…"

"To send a bodyguard like you…" Setsuna face-faulted, "The Shinmei-ryu must be short on personnel."

"Hmph, you'll get hurt if you underestimate her." The woman stated, "Well then, I'll leave her to you, Tsukuyomi-han."

"W-Well then…" Tsukuyomi bowed, "Shall we begin? Please go easy on me." She suddenly dashed straight at Setsuna, shocking her as they clashed with sword and skills.

'She's better than she looks! T-This is bad…'

"Hohoho, I don't understand their tradition, but the Shinmei-ryu seems all used to using those huge monster-exterminator swords…" The woman smirked, "It must be difficult to fight against the tight attacks of an opponent with two swords."

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna was about to rush over but then countless small monkeys came out and grabbed her by her clothes threatening to strip her again.

"Hohoho~ ok, we'll stop here!" The woman got up, "We're only dealing with an amateur middle school girl and an apprentice swordsman after all."

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…_"

"Ah! Shit!"

"_Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti inimicum captent(11 spirits of air, become the bonds which binds my enemy)…"_

"Now's your chance, aniki!" Kamo called.

"Crap! I forgot about the brat!"

"Too late! _Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae(Magic Projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding)!_" Negi fired wind arrows that flew straight at her. But then Takato landed in front of her and brought out a barrier that deflected the projectiles.

"W-Wha…?"

"About time, Takato!" The woman shouted, "Where were you?-!"

"There were some pests that followed them, Amagasaki, so I took care of them."

"Pest?" Kamo wondered.

'C-Could it be…?-!' Setsuna thought in shock.

"I don't care about that right now!" Amagasaki shouted, "I want you to take care of that brat right now!"

"Understood." He summoned a few red orbs surrounding him that fired at Negi. He was about to counter it but…

"_Devil Berserker!_"

A few red blast strikes straight at the red orbs, neutralizing them on impact, startling Negi who covered his eyes to prevent the smoke from going into his eyes.

"Rule one in combat."

He turned to see Korin all right with just small bruises on his face.

"Always make sure your enemy is dead before assuming he is dead."

"Korin-nii!"

"Korin-sensei?-!" Asuna cried.

"Let go of Konoka right now!" Korin shouted.

'So he managed to survive…' Takato thought, 'But I'm sure that I destroyed him and his friend along with the cart they are on…'

"You're probably wondering why I'm alive aren't you, Takato?" Korin asked, "Well, I'll tell you." He took out a charm that shaped like a person, which glowed and changed into a copy of him.

"T-That is!"

"A substitution stencil!" Korin stated cheerfully with the two having their arms over their shoulders, "Pretty useful huh? Tsuna is also a fake as well. The real one is back in the hotel keeping guard."

"So another charm-user, huh?" Amagasaki stated, "Interesting… Well, it's not like you can hurt me. I know your type. You can't hurt me if I'm using the hostage, am I right?"

"That depends." Korin stated, 'Shit, she's right… I can't just rush in if she is holding Konoka like a shield. Plus I have Takato to deal with. Just hope she didn't notice my back injury…' "What are you planning to do with Konoka?"

"Hm… I guess we'll use spells and drugs to control her…" She said, oblivious of the true identity of that teen, "…she'll be nothing more than a puppet who listens to our very word… Hehehe~ That would be great~ Oh, maybe her sister could join in as well~"

Korin's eyebrow twitched with anger.

"Wha…"

"What did you say…?"

"Look like we win this time." Amagasaki laughed as she picked up Konoka, "Huhuhu~ Konoka ojou-sama's has sure become pale~ Cute isn't it~?"

Korin really holding his anger in right now, resisting the urge to go all Demon Mode on her.

"See you later, you little green-bottomed brats!" She smirked, "And good-bye from her butt too~" She spanked on the butt cheek.

*SNAP*

Korin has seen enough and flew right pass all of them, a fist to Tsukuyomi, a series of kicks to all the shikigami followed by a 0.001% of his Devil Breaker to Amagasaki's gut, sending her flying into the air with her clothes ripped off from the sheer force of that one attack; all on one strike as quick as the wind itself.

Konoka lands on his hands, her clothes was ripped too as he didn't really knows how to control his power that well yet.

Takato was shocked. He thought that teen was a just normal Charm-user apprentice who probably gained the DM by accident, but that same person defeated all three strong warriors in one move, "Who… are you…?"

"Me? I'm just a P.E. teacher." Korin stated.

"K-Korin-nii… amazing…" Negi said in awe. Even Asuna was shocked of her teacher's strength.

'As expected of Korin-dono!' Setsuna thought, 'He took them out so easily!'

'H-How is he this strong?-!' The monkey woman thought in shock, as she covered her naked self.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my sight." A strong killer aura arise from his body, "Otherwise, I will end your life right here where you stand!"

"T-Tch!" She summoned a huge monkey as she took her three other lackeys with her, "You'll regret this!" the monkey floated up and away.

Korin sighed in relief; he didn't have to use any of his crazy techniques that would shock the three. "Oi! Korin-aniki!" Kamo called him, "That woman mentioned that she used drugs and spells on Konoka-neesan!"

"Ah! You're right!" Negi cried

"Don't tell me…" Setsuna immediately covered her lady's body with her haori. Korin decides to leave the things to them and headed back to the hotel, but he whispered to Negi not to mess things up now and don't tell Konoka about him. He walked and when he is out of their sights, entered HDWM and flew the rest of the way back.

He sneaked into the hotel when Nitta isn't looking and ran into the room, "Whew… That was close! There's no way I'm getting scolded by that Nitta…"

"Yo, Korin!" Tsuna called out, "So I take it that Konoka-san's okay?"

"Yup, I punched that monkey woman in the gut… But then there is that Takato guy…" Korin went into a deep thought, 'Who is that guy…? He has a familiar aura to him yet I couldn't pinpoint where I felt that before…'

That concludes the first day of the trip.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done~ Oh~My~Gosh~ I've been busy! Sorry if you're  
waiting so long! By the way, I wanted to see if Korin  
should go which group and Tsuna go where. I will not  
put a vote on this so I'll let you vote via reviews. That's  
all~**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The kiss-kiss festival?-!**

Ha~ The first day here and there are a crazy kidnapper  
that's after Konoka?-! What the fuck is with these sisters?-!  
One of them has the ability to call forth the dragons, while  
the other possess huge amount of Magic?-!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The screen zoomed into Korin who is dozing off on his futon, completely worn out from last night. When Negi came back, he became excited about his abilities and kept asking him about them that kept him up all night, at least until Nitta barged in and lectured the two for two hours straight.

"Rao!" The wolf cub nudged its master.

"Rin-Ko… let me sleep…"

"Rrr… RAO!"

*BITE*

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!-!-!"

That shout startled all the students who are eating downstairs, who just shrugged it off and carried on eating their breakfast. That figures since they are used to the noisy mob of the Mahora campus known as class 3-A.

"Itetete…" Korin grumbled as he walked down the stairs rubbing his bottom, Tsuna well behind as Na-Tsu used the same method of biting its master's butt to wake him up.

"You too, huh…?" Tsuna mumbled as he walked down. The two in their formal wear except Korin didn't wear his tie and Tsuna ditched the black blazer. He looked around and found Negi, talking to Konoka. And then he noticed the funniest thing. Konoka walked up to Setsuna, but the bodyguard starts to inch away from her and it somehow ended up in a game of chase.

Korin and Tsuna both are laughing their heads off, reminding them of Tenchi when Chrome wants to eat lunch with him, which leads him to inch away from her and one thing lead to another as the pineapple girl chased Tenchi all over the school.

"Okay, that's enough." Korin stated, half-laughing as he grabbed the two by their collars with him being a head-and-half taller than them, "No running during breakfast."

"Ah! Korin-sensei!"

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Korin-do- I mean Korin-sensei."

"I know you are excited about the trip but this is really over the tops…" Korin sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the discipline leader of your class."

"Ahahaha~"

"Come on, Korin." Tsuna tells his friend, "They're still young, mentally unlike you and I."

"True." Korin let them go as the two skies went to their meals.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal~!" The girls ran out of the cafeteria, the three new teachers following after. Negi starts to wonder what to do for the rest of the day, since they're in Nara now, he can't go and disappear to deliver the principal's letter.

His thoughts were pushed off as Makie tackled him, literally, with her asking him to accompany her group. That caught the shotacon's attention as she and the gymnastic is currently fighting over his companionship. 'Negi… you player…' Korin thought.

"A-Ano, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka brought up all her courage, "We have free time today, I… if you don't mind… would you like to come with us?-!"

"Eh…"

"Miyazaki-san…"

"Way to go, Tsuna no.2!" Korin cheered.

"Korin!" Tsuna cried.

Negi then went into a calculation mode as he considered the odds of Konoka getting attacked. And with a nod, "All right, Miyazaki-san! I will go with you and group 5 today!"

"Oh! Honya won!"

"Honya-chan made her move~!"

"Then I guess I know who that leaves us with." Korin looked over to Tsuna, who nodded.

"We'll go with group 5 as well." Tsuna announced.

"Eh?-!"

"Negi is still a little experience, so I decided to go with him just in case." Tsuna stated, Korin nodded in agreement. At that moment, Korin's phone rang. He pardoned himself as he walked off he picked up, "Hello?"

"YO~! KORIN-KUN~!"

"Kasumi-chan?-!"

"That's correct~!" Kasumi's voice boomed over to the phone, "You never told me Mikuri-chan's house is huge! Man, what would I give to stay in that place for once!"

"Aren't you staying there right now…?" Korin sweat-dropped, "Anyway, is Mikuri there?"

"Missing your girlfriend already?"

"She's not my- You know what, I'm not going to argue about that…" Korin sighed, grumbling about his lack of sleep, "Just pass my message to her. Tell her that Konoka is being targeted, and prepared to expect a visitor soon. That's all."

"Is that it?" Kasumi asked, "Do you want to add a confession with that?"

"Just pass her the message!" Korin shouted as he hung up, "What's with her and confessions… she didn't even confess to Hibari-san yet…"

"Korin-sensei!" Yue called out, "We're about to leave!"

"A-Ah! Coming!"

* * *

Xxx Nara Park xxx

"Wa~ah! There really are deer here~" Negi cheered.

"They're pretty big too…" Tsuna said.

"This is so cool!" The ten year old cheered as he fed one of the deer, "Look at me, Asuna-san, Korin-nii!"

"Yeah yeah…" Asuna sighed.

"He's still a kid, after all." Korin tells her, "He deserves to act like one once in a while even if he is a teacher."

"I guess you're right, Korin-sensei." Asuna nodded in agreement.

Korin turned around to see Nodoka being confronted by her two good friends, and he immediately feel his anti-pervert senses tingling. He was about to confront her but a thought stopped him. Haruna could be trying to help her friend confess to Negi, so he decided to let it go for today.

'Girls…' Korin sighed.

"Ah? Korin?"

A sudden familiar voice caused him to turn around to find Xion and Axel, "Xion?-!"

"What are you doing here?" Xion asked.

The Varia Sky Knight has grown quite well throughout the past three years. She gain some height that match up to Mikuri and her body became one of best within their little circle friends, named by Nerio with Mikuri the first, followed by Kyoko, then Xion, Haru and Kasumi. He could remember when Kasumi go crazy on her brother when she heard the ranking, demanding why she is last.

"Korin? You there?" She waved her hand in front of him worriedly.

"Ah! Sorry about that, thinking about something." Korin laughed, "You were saying?"

"We're wondering why you are here." Axel came up from behind her.

"Yo, Axel." Korin greeted.

"Korin, what you doing…" Tsuna then noticed them, "Ah! Xion and Axel!"

"Ah, Sawada-san." Xion greeted.

"So even Decimo is here, huh?" Axel stated, "Let me guess, some kind of mission?"

"That's half correct."

"To fight someone?" Axel asked.

Shake head.

"Assassination?" Xion asked.

Shake head.

"Hm… To protect someone?" Xion asked.

"Ting ting! You got it!" Korin cheered as he lifted a small sign with the O symbol.

"We're here to protect a girl named Konoe Konoka." Tsuna explained, and continued to explain her powers, their cover as the class' P.E. teachers, and the fact they're on a school trip right now so they are here.

"Ah, I see." Axel nodded.

"And why are you two here?" Korin asked.

"Oh, Xion whined that she wants to visit Kyoto with Konoe-san so here we are." Axel stated, "Maria is with us, by the way. She's at the mansion, saying something about truly learning the Shinmei-ryu sword style."

"So you came along with Konoe-san?" Tsuna asked.

He nodded.

"We better go; I always wanted to see those Buddha statues!" Xion pulled him over to the areas with the Buddha statues.

"See ya!" Korin waved.

"Those two are definitely a couple." Tsuna stated.

"No we're not!" Axel shouted back.

"…How can he even hear us…?" Korin asked.

* * *

The two skies decided to roam around. They saw all the sights; even try their luck with the Buddha fortune slips, Korin, much to his dismay, got the super unlucky one while Tsuna got the opposite, super lucky. They did see Nodoka who seems to be trying her best to confess to her teacher, but kept mispronouncing, Korin silently commenting that she is doing better than Tsuna who used to clam up when he and Kyoko hung out.

"Man, if you were about as brave as her three years ago, you would be dating Kyoko-san right now." Korin tells him.

"Oi!" Tsuna cried, "I'm still trying! Sort of…"

*Sweat-dropped*"Sort of?"

The two walked off to leave the two stupid couple to themselves. As they walked around, they met up with Konoka, who is rather angry, in a cute way. "Konoka?" Korin called out.

"Ah?" She turned to find her two teachers, "Ah! Korin-san, Tsuna-san!"

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"It's Se-chan!" Konoka pouted angrily, "She kept running away from me!"

"Hahaha…" Korin chuckled, 'Maybe because she seems to like you, in a romantic way…? Wait, two girls in love with each other?' His mind became filled up of those images from the adult girl-love doujinshi Sol love to read so much. He immediately shook his head to erase all erotic images.

"Let her be, Konoka." Korin tells her, "Give her some time."

"I-I guess…"

"Say, Konoka-san." Tsuna spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hai? What is it?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Siblings?" Konoka blinked.

"Oh, j-just in case of an emergency, I-I would know who to call." Tsuna stated nervously.

"Hm…" Konoka thought for a moment, "Well… there's my sister, but she went to another town to study… I could give you Kanae-obaasan's phone number if you want."

"Ah, Thanks!" They exchanged phone numbers and Konoka ran off to search for Setsuna.

Korin looked over to Tsuna's phone to see an extra number, "Oh, that's Konoka's number." Korin stated.

"Oh, you're right." Tsuna looked over his contact list, "Did she accidentally give me hers?"

*Beep*

Korin took out his phone and read the text Mikuri sent him:

_Korin, make sure Konoka is save all right? I've already informed Kanae-san and  
tou-san about it and they are prepared to lend any warriors to help. Also, don't  
worry about Kasumi. She didn't say anything unnecessary._

"That's good." Korin sighed. He then noticed Asuna and Setsuna looking from behind the bushes. The two slowly walked up to them without them noticing. "I-It seems that she's really serious about it!" Kamo silently shouted, "As expected from a girl I picked!"

"Serious about what?"

"Eck!" The three jumped when Korin spoke up from behind.

"K-Korin-sensei?-! Sawada-sensei?-!" Asuna cried.

"Oh?" He looked over, noticing it was Nodoka who seems to be trying to confess to Negi, who is rather clueless, "Is that Miyazaki-san?"

"Is she what I think she's doing?" Tsuna stated.

"That's right, Tsuna-aniki!" Kamo shouted without thinking, "She's about to confess to aniki!"

"At least a ghost didn't confess to him…" Korin mumbled.

"B-But Negi is only ten years old!" Asuna cried, "A confession is a bit-"

"Baloney! Love has nothing to do with age!" Kamo shouted, before realizing that he has spoke in front of the brunette, "Ah! Shit!"

"Oi oi, didn't I tell you that Tsuna knows already?" Korin sighed.

"Yo, Kamo!" Tsuna greeted.

"P-Please take a look!" Setsuna cried as everyone all dashed over to look.

Nodoka took a deep breath.

"I've liked you since the day we met, Negi-sensei! I-I love you, Negi-sensei!"

'She said it!' Korin mentally cheered, the rest of them all did as well.

"A-Ah… E-Eto…" Negi was just shocked of the confession that renders him speechless.

Ah, it's OK… I-I understand… something as sudden as this is troublesome for you… w-we're teacher and student a-after all… I'm sorry… But I wanted you to know how I feel…" She turned tail and excused herself as she ran away.

The ten year old was so overwhelmed, with Konoka's problem, all the events that has happened, and with the additional problem of one of his students confessing to him; it was too much for the kid and he faints on the spot, "Kyaa! Negi?-!" Asuna cried.

Setsuna stare at the retreating form of her classmate in awe.

"She certainly has courage doesn't she?" Korin stated, "Sure wish Tsuna has the same."

"Hey, at least I've acknowledge my crush." Tsuna stated, "You still haven't decided yet."

"What do you mean?" Korin asked.

"HYAAHHHH!-! Negi-kun!" Konoka cried as she and the rest of group 5 ran to their teacher, "What happened!"

"Ah, no, this is… you see…" Asuna stuttered.

"This is bad! He has gone over 38 degrees!-!" Haruna cried.

"This must be they called Teething Fever…" Yue sweat-dropped.

"There goes some crazy happening…" Tsuna laughed nervously.

* * *

Xxx The Hotel xxx

Korin and Tsuna went back to the hotel where they went to match up all they got. They know that the enemy's target is Konoka, but the question is why. The principal told them about her untapped special powers but Tsuna thought otherwise. He and Korin both know that it cannot be that simple, knowing first hand from Daemon Spade's kidnapping of Chrome.

"Man, it was so frustrating…" Tsuna grumbled.

"I know…" Korin agreed.

Tsuna decided to take a walk to refresh his mind while Korin decided to take a short nap, considering that he didn't get much sleep last night. The brunette walked along the lobby and found Negi strutting along dejectedly, 'Whoa… I guess a confession is kind of a shocker, especially since it was from someone a lot older than you…' He followed the kid up the stairs, just as he saw a cat that is about to get run over by a truck.

'Shit!' He was about to go HDWM and safe the feline but Negi beat him to it as he rushed forward without thinking.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; Flans Paries Aerialis!_" An invisible wind barrier surrounds him and caused the truck overturned as the vehicle lands on the road safely; Negi sighed in relief as the cat is safe.

'The heck…?' Tsuna mentally cried, 'That idiot, wouldn't be easier to just lift the cat away?'

Then even stupider that the first action, Kamo actually spoke up without looking around in case for witnesses. Then the two just took off on his staff without looking around, again. The brunette sighed dejectedly, mumbling on how naïve and stupid his co-worker is. He then felt a presence, and then noticed one of the most troublesome people Korin warned him about, 'Isn't that… Asakura-san? Don't tell me she…'

Tsuna ran up without her noticing and bashed into the room, violently waking his friend, "Korin! We have big trouble!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Korin grumbled angrily, freaking annoyed that everyone is interrupting his nap. First was Kaede, then Ku Fei, then Makie, followed by Mana, and now his friend, "WHY IS EVERYONE NOT LETTING ME SLEEP?-!"

"HHHHIIIIIEEEE!-!" Tsuna shrieked in a very long time, "C-Chotto matte, Korin! It's big trouble! You know that reporter student you're wary about?-!"

"Hm? You mean Asakura Kazumi?"

"She found out about Negi's secret!"

"WHAT?-!" Korin cried, "That paparazzi girl?-! This isn't good… I saw her posts on her online blog and most of it is true…"

"What do we do?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Negi has entered the bath now…" Korin mumbled, "Let's go in with him. Asakura would possibly go in after him in a disguise to trick him into showing magic to her so we just have to wait."

Tsuna nodded and they went to the bath. They went into the nice warm waters and waddled to the tired kid teacher, "Yo, Negi."

"Ah… Korin-nii…" Negi sighed, "Ne, Korin-nii…"

"Hai?"

"What would you do if a girl confesses to you?" Korin nearly slipped back in shock.

"E-Eto… I'm not sure…" Korin scratched his cheek worriedly, "I-I guess I would think about the girl's feelings… then mine… then if I don't have that kind of feel, I'll reject. The same in vice versa."

"I see…" Negi lowered his head into the water.

"Aniki! If you let your guard down, we'll have girls coming in again!" Kamo cried.

"It'll be fine… This is [sensei-time]…" The kid sighed heavily, "But I sure have a lot on my plate…"

"So Miyazaki-san confessed to you?" Tsuna asked, shocking him.

"H-How do you…?"

"I kind of stumbled on it…" The brunette laughed, "Korin too… But you sure probably give an answer as soon as possible. That girl is probably dying to get an answer."

"I-I understand…" Negi nodded.

"Huh? Someone's coming?" Kamo realized, noticing a figure walking in, revealing to be Shizuna walking in with nothing but a towel. If Korin wasn't asleep right now, which he is due to the fatigue from last night plus the lack of sleep he's been missing mixed with the relaxing warm water, he would be knocked out with a nosebleed right about now.

"S-Shizuna-sensei!-!" Negi cried in shock and embarrassment.

"Ara~ Negi-sensei~" The nurse kneeled down to the kid teacher, "You did great today! Do you want me to wash your back?"

"N-No! I-It's a-all r-right!" Negi stuttered as he shut his eyes.

"Huhuhu~ The truth is… Negi-sensei…" Shizuna chuckled, "I know all about your little secret~"

"EH?-!"

"You're… a _Mage_, right?"

"HUH?-! D-Did you hear it from the principal?-! B-But…"

"Well I wouldn't know about that~" Shizuna chuckled, "But I have a request. I… want to see Negi-kun's magic~"

"Eeh?-! I-I can't do that!" Negi cried.

"Nee~e show me Negi-kun~" The woman pushed the kid in between her boobs, the boy suffocating a little.

"Ara?"

"What's wrong, Negi-kun~ Do you really like them very much~?"

"Shizuna-sensei… Did you breasts get smaller?"

"W-Wha! How rude!" The woman shouted, "I'm the fourth largest in class you know?-! I even let you touch them!"

"Fourth largest in class?" Negi then realized, "Who are you?-!"

"You can remove the disguise, Asakura-san." Tsuna stated, "You can trick Negi but you can't trick me."

"Kuh… damn it! I guess my disguise need some work… so I got no choice. One moment I'm the big breasted teacher, and the next, I'm a breaking news reporter!" 'Shizuna' ripped off the mask and the wig, revealing to be Asakura, "My true identity is 3-A seat no.3 Asakura Kazumi!"

"EEEEHHHH?-! Asakura-san?-!" Negi cried.

"This is bad! She found out!" Kamo cried, "Erase her memory!"

"A-Ah! _R-R-Ras Tel…_"

"Woah! Hold it!" The reporter wannabe raised up her phone, "Can you see this phone? Don't you dare make a move! With one press of this 'send' button, I'll send your secret straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

"EEEHHH?-!"

"That's taking it too far, Asakura!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

"It's definitely not! This is the scoop of the lifetime!" The reporter declared, "Sorry about this, Negi-sensei, but I'm going to have you cooperate with my global ambition."

"Eh? A-Ambition?"

"That's right! I'll have the eyes of the world on me with my discovery of a real live mage!" She declared, "I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet! You, the popular Negi-sensei, will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me! You'll even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!"

"That's some ambition…" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I-I don't want that! I have no interest in going worldwide!" Negi cried, "If everyone finds out, I'll be turned into an ermine!"

"No prob! I guarantee an equal share of profits, Negi-kun!" Asakura stated, "So, how about it?-! Feel like showing me some magic now?-!"

"A-Ah…"

"I mean… aren't you bored of being a teacher here anyway?" The reporter added, "Wouldn't it be better to use magic whenever you want to?"

"I… teacher… if they find out…"

The kid finally snapped.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH I DON'T WANT THAT! I WANT TO BE A TEACHER!-!" His crying caused his own wind magic to go chaotic with huge gusts of wind blowing out from him. Korin was pushed and rolled over and over till he hit his head on a rock.

"Ite…" Korin grumbled as he got up with his sore head, "What the heck…" He looked around and noticed the situation, "What the fuck is going on here?-!"

"Ask Asakura!" Tsuna shouted.

"C-Come on! All I did was promise him fame and glory!" The reporter was then blew up into the air by the huge winds. Negi then stopped crying when he saw his student in the air, "Ah! Asakura-san!" He summoned his staff and flew up towards her. The reporter saw this and took a picture with her phone. Korin was fast enough and threw a small pebble at the phone's camera, breaking it.

"Are you all right?" Negi asked as he caught Asakura, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Hahahahaha! Negi-kun, you finally used magic! And I got a perfect shot!" Asakura laughed.

"Ah crap!" Negi cried.

'Wait for it…' Korin mentally chuckled.

"Take a look! This is my conclusive evidence!" She opened her picture files, but to find out the harsh truth, "Eh?" They landed down safely, "AAAHHH!-! My phone's broken!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!-!" Korin laughed, "Got you! You can't take the photo without the camera can you?"

He then heard the girls coming in so he and Tsuna vamoosed out of there, just as Ayaka and her group walked in to find her teacher and classmate stark naked.

"Negi-kun?-!" Makie cried.

"Asakura-san?-!"

"A-Ah! T-This isn't what… Korin-sensei~ Help~" She turned to find a note saying [You brought this on yourself. see ya, moron~ *insert chibi him doing a peace sign*]

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Korin and Tsuna returned to their room. Negi went to speak with Asuna and Setsuna about his problem with Asakura. The two skies decided to leave the kid's problems to himself, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand on his two feet.

"It's sure is noisy out there…" Tsuna mumbled, "I'm sure Nitta is heading to the 3-A's side now…"

"I've personally told them not to get too hyper, but they have to go crazy." Korin sighed.

"I'm going on patrol." Tsuna called, "It's my shift today." The brunette walked out of the room.

Korin stretched tiredly, "Yosh! Now for a good night sleep!"

Unknown to him, something troublesome is happening.

* * *

"All right! Let the battle of the lips, begin!" Asakura declared.

Team 3:  
Yukihiro Ayaka  
Hasegawa Chisame

"Ugh… Why are my classmates this childish…?" Chisame grumbled angrily, "And why me of everyone?"

"Stop whining and support me, damn it!" Ayaka silently shouted back, she is currently drooling, "There's no way I'm letting anyone getting Negi-sensei's lips!"

"Tch, moron…"

Team 2:  
Ku Fei  
Kaede Nagase

"What will I do if we win, aru~?" Ku Fei shyly whined, "It's going to be my first kiss, aru~ Who are you going for, Kaede, aru?"

"I'm going for Korin-sensei's."

"Oh? Me too!" Ku Fei declared, "I've always wanted to fight him!"

"I see." The ninja nodded. In her mind, she really wanted to kiss him. Ever since he saved him three years ago in Kyoto, she developed a kind of crush on that black haired teacher which has been distracting her from her training. If she kisses him and nothing sparked, she finally can concentrate on her training.

Team 4:  
Akashi Yuna  
Sasaki Makie

"All right! We're going to do this!" Yuna declared.

"Ehehe~ a kiss with Negi-kun~" Makie giggled.

"Say, what happen if we met with Korin-sensei?" Yuna suddenly asked.

…

…

"Nevermind." Yuna stated, paling from the thought of the black haired devil incarnate catching them.

Team 1:  
Narutaki Fumika  
Narutaki Fuka

"Ugu~u… Onee-chan! I don't want to squat in the lobby!" Fumika sobbed.

"It'll be fine!" Fuka assured her younger twin sister, "We've learned all sorts of ninja techniques from Kaede-nee!"

"But what if we run into Kaede-nee?-! Or worst, Korin-sensei?-!"

…

…

"Then it has been a fulfilling life…"

"O-Onee-chan?-!"

Team 5:  
Ayase Yue  
Miyazaki Nodoka

"Y-Y-Yu-Yue…" Nodoka stuttered worriedly.

"Sheesh, our class is just overflowing with idiots…" Yue sighed, "Just when Nodoka finally confessed… they have to go and run some stupid event like this…"

"Yue, it's all right… It's just a game after all…"

"No, it's not all right!" Yue stated with a sparkle in her eyes, "Negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka, you didn't choose the wrong boy."

"Y-Yue…"

"We're going to get you that kiss, Nodoka! Let's go!"

"U-Un!"

* * *

Negi felt a shiver down his spine, "What is this cold feeling… Maybe I should go to patrol after all…" he took his staff and took out the substitution stencils that Setsuna handed to him, "I guess I'll use those [Substitution Stencils] Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese… I wonder if Korin-nii did this as well…"

He wrote on the paper, but it ended up spelling 'Nugi Springfield'.

"Ah… I messed up…" He crumbled up the paper and threw it into the bin. He tried a few more times but all ended up wrong and he threw them into the bin as well. "Ah… finally…"

"_Charm-san, charm-san, please take my place._"

The paper charm glowed and out poof into a copy of Negi.

"Hello, I'm Negi."

"Waah! That's pretty cool! It looks just like me!" Negi said in awe, "We don't such spells in the west… Stay here and go to sleep, okay?"

The magic copy nodded as the boy leaped out of the room via the windows. Unknown to him, the other stencils from the bin also became his copy, creating a total of five copies including the one Negi created properly.

The copies greeted each other, and for those who didn't have an order, decided to watch TV until something happens. Normally Korin would interfere but he is too tired so his senses on magic and dangerous aura are removed completely gone.

* * *

"Yuna~ Yuna~"

"Yes, Makie?"

"I've heard that Negi-sensei is in a teacher room with Sawada-sensei and girly-sensei." Makie stated, "But there's no doubt that Demon Nitta is keeping watch nearby. What should we do?"

"Huhu… all we had to do is let him to take care of our opponents!" Yuna stated.

"Then what about girly-sensei?" The gymnastic asked.

"I've seen his reaction all day. He must be really tired from last night and he isn't as attentive as he usually is." The basketball player stated, "He's probably snoozing like a pig in his room right now, making him useless to stop us!"

"Ah~ I see~!"

"Oi, Iincho… Can I go back…?" Chisame whined.

"Chisame-san, you gave up too easily!" Ayaka silently shouted, "Besides, why you so worried about?"

"It's just that teacher…" Chisame stated angrily, 'I know those kinds of guys and his temper is something that is not to mess with…'

Then suddenly…

The two teams bumped into each other.

"AH! Iincho!" Makie cried.

"Makie-san! I challenge you!" Ayaka shouted.

The two slam their pillows at each other, shocking the other members as the two knocked each other out. Yuna saw a chance and strikes her pillow at Chisame, but the introvert just tripped her, bored and annoyed by her childish classmates.

"Oh~ I see plenty of prey~!" Ku Fei leaped from the top and threw countless pillows, "China Triple Pillow Attack!"

Everyone was hit by that bombardment.

"Now you have done it…" Ayaka mumbled angrily.

It ended up as four-way brawl between the members, Kaede took this chance and sneak off to Negi's, Tsuna's and Korin's room.

"C-Chisame-san! Give me some backup-" But the introvert is nowhere to be seen, "Eh?-! Where did she…"

"As if I'm going to continue playing this." Chisame sighed, "I'm going to leave this one to you. I got to update my homepage…"

Unknown to her, the most fearsome character appeared behind her. The DEMON Nitta.

"Hasegawa, what are you up to?-!" Nitta grabbed her by the collar.

"EEEKKKKK!-!-!"

"What was that noise just now?-!" Makie cried.

"Crap! It's Demon Nitta!" Yuna cried.

"Everyone run!" Ayaka shouted.

"Ara? Where's Kaede?" Ku Fei wondered, "Oh well~ I'm going first~!" She leaped over the Yuna, knocking her over. The rest ran off as well, leaving only a dazed Yuna and Chisame both squatting on the lobby for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Y-Yue~…"

"What is it, Nodoka? I'm busy." Yue asked, a small flashlight in her mouth looking at a small map.

"Why are we passing through here to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked. Team 5 is currently sneaking up by the edge of the roof; both being part of the Library Expedition club so this trick isn't really hard for them.

"According to my calculations, this is the safest and fastest route." Yue explained, "Negi-sensei's room is at the end of this building, so there's no avoiding meeting up with the enemy, Nitta-sensei. So if we use the back routes, we can easily get to the room at the back through the fire escape."

"But I've heard that Korin-sensei and Tsuna-sensei are sharing the room with him!" Nodoka cried, "What if we run into him?-!"

"No need to worry about him." Yue added, "He's completely exhausted when we are visiting Nara. I'm sure he is sleeping like a log from fatigue."

"B-But… the fire escape might be locked…"

"I thought that might be the case, so I had unlocked it in advance." The two descended on the lower roof.

"Y-Yue! You're amazing!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Come on, Nodoka, you can thank me after we're successful." The two opened the door, "No one's here yet…" Yue whispered scanning the empty corridor, "Room 304 over there is Negi-sensei's room. Come on Nodoka, let's go."

"R-Right!"

"What are you two doing?"

They jumped when they heard their sensei from hell. They stiffly turned around and there stood Korin, wide awake. But the interesting thing is that he has white hair and red eyes. "Korin-sensei?" Nodoka asked, confused of her sensei's new look, "Is that you?"

"Oh, I'm not him." He stated, "My name's Zero. I'm his cousin from Kyoto. He asked me to watch out while he takes a good rest."

"His cousin?" Yue wondered suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

"Then, what are _you _doing here?" He asked angrily, "Korin has told me deal with you if you have some ulterior motive."

"E-Eto…"

"No one's here yet, now's our chance!" A loud whisper startled them, followed by a rope ladder dropped down from the window above. And down descended the Narutaki twins, both in a red kunoichi outfit, "Ah! Team 5 and Korin-sensei!" Fuka cried.

"Now I know there's something going on." Zero sighed, "If you guys go back, I'll forget any of this ever happened."

"As if!" The twins leaped into the air, "Narutaki Ninpo: Spilt-body Technique!"

"You suck." Zero slapped the two out of the sky, knocking them unconscious. He took two on his shoulders, "I'll send these guys to that Nitta. You guys should leave before I change my mind." He walked off towards the lobby. As he walked in, he met up with Ku Fei who just arrived at the area.

"Ah! Korin-sensei! I challeng-"

"Not today." Zero flashed past her and knocked her out with a chop to her neck. He picked up the kung-fu girl under his arms and walked off to the lobby.

The two girls just gawked at what happened. They looked at each other before Yue shoved Nodoka into the room and closing the door behind, she is keeping guard outside. "Y-Yue?-!"

"Hurry up, Nodoka!" Yue cried, "That Zero guy might come back any second!"

"A-Ah!" Nodoka moved around, and noticed Negi(It's actually the copy but she doesn't know that) sleeping next to Korin, who is sleeping nearby peacefully.

"N-Negi…-sensei…" She silently walked up to him, kneeling down, "I'm sorry… that it had to be like this… B-But… I-I'm glad… sensei… please let me kiss you…" She leaned over with her lips ready as she lowered her head down to him.

"It's a kiss~"

"Chu~"

"She's going for it~"

She stopped, noticing the four other copies next to the one in bed.

"H-H-H-HHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA AA!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

Zero heard that scream and dropped the three on the corridor near the lobby and ran up the stairs, "The fuck was that?-!"

"Nodoka?-! Are you all right?-!" Yue barged into the room, the bookworm unconscious from shock on the bed, "N-Nodoka?-!" At that moment, Negi leaped out at her, shocking her that she hits him by reflex with a book, knocking him down on the floor, "Ah! I'm sorry, Negi-sensei!" The 'Negi' poof into the paper charm, startling her as she picked it up, "What is this?"

"Y-Yue?" Nodoka woke up.

"Ah, Nodoka! Come on!" She grabbed her friend's hand, "I doubt Negi-sensei is taking part of this stupid game. He must be somewhere else." The two ran down the stairs, just as Zero ran up from another flight of stairs.

"What's going on?-!" Zero shouted as he ran up the stairs. He looked around before running down to the lobby to check on some people.

In the room, unknown to anyone, Kaede descended from the windows. She landed on the floor silently. She saw what happened with Nodoka so she decided to wait for the rest of them of get away before going for it. She kneeled down next to the snoozing Korin, who hasn't woken up from all that noise.

'Korin-dono…' Kaede's face heats up at the peaceful look on him, 'W-Well… h-here goes…' She slowly descended and kissed him on the lips. For a moment, her face became even more flushed but she didn't really feel anything. She separates her lips from him and skipped off, happy that it was nothing but a childish crush.

* * *

With Zero…

'Hm? Why did Korin make another pactio?' Zero wondered as he ran down the stairs. He then saw Ku Fei leaping onto one of four Negis and kissing his cheek. But the copy exploded, shocking everyone there including the girls that just woken up.

"Hey! What's all this smoke?-!" Nitta shouted.

"This is bad! Everyone, Nitta is here!" Yuna cried out.

Zero punched the old man in the face, knocking the senior teacher out, "Consider him, taken care of."

"Ooh~ Nice, Korin-sensei!" Yuna cheered.

"I'm his cousin, Zero." He corrected her, "People tend to mix us up."

"Oh, sorry~"

Another scream caught his attention as he ran down the corridor, and noticed Makie on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and followed the series of screams. He picked the twins and Ayaka along the way and the four girls on his back as he picked up the paper charms on the way. He dropped them down at the lobby, just as he saw the kid teacher finally answering the bookworm, saying that he didn't know about liking someone yet, and that they should start as friends, which the bookworm happily accepted.

'He's a kid, after all…' Zero chuckled, but then her friend tripped her and their lips accidentally contacted, making Nodoka the winner of this battle of the lips.

After all the commotion, Nitta woke up and all that are involved are forced to kneel down at the lobby till morning. Zero managed to get away as he vanished into thin air back into Korin's subconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Korin woke up from a great sleep. Tsuna snuck back in and slept for quite a while. His partner decided to let him sleep a while as the assistant P.E. teacher walked down the stairs. He then noticed the entire class minus Asuna and Setsuna kneeling with Negi at the lobby, "What happened?"

"Asakura." Chisame stated, the teacher looked at her in anger.

"Hahaha…" The reporter nervously laughed.

The reporter then was subjected to Korin's personal punishment that involves her knees on a cross plate with countless metal plates each weight 5 tons on it, her poor legs sandwiched in between that she is forced on for the entire morning.

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 7 Blades Collide!**

* * *

Looks like I miss something last night… whatever, I'm  
well rested and ready to go!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin and Tsuna are with Negi and his little group, Asuna steaming mad, "What are you going to do about these, Negi?-!" She shouted angrily, in her hands are 6 cards, hers in her right and five mistake ones in her left, "How do you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?-!"

"EEHH?-! M-Me?-!"

"Asakura, Kamo, you better has an explanation for this." Korin stated angrily.

"C'mon, ane-san, Korin-aniki~" Kamo laughed with a smoking cigarette.

"Yeah, c'mon, Korin-sensei, lighten up~" Kazumi chuckled, her knees sore from his punishment, "What's wrong with making a bit of profit on the side?"

"Asakura, you and that pervert Kamo stay out of this!" Asuna shouted.

"Eck! O-Ok…"

"Pervert Kamo…?"

"You should never involve Mizayaki-san in this." Korin stated, "She is just a normal girl and she deserves a normal life unlike our crazy lifestyle." Negi is about to raise a protest with Asuna, "Kagurazaka-san is beyond normal with my standards, so she doesn't count."

"I-I guess your right…"

"What a waste…" Kamo sighed, "That card looked pretty strong too… Well, never mind. I'll give a copy too, ane-san."

"Eh~? I don't want it!" Asuna stated, "Anyway, all you can do is communicate, right?"

"Not completely true." Korin stated, "You can call forth your artifact with it as well. Just say Adeat."

"How come you know so much?" Asuna asked.

"Just say it."

"Yeah yeah." She took the card from the ermine, "_Adeat._" Her card glowed and her harisan came out in her hand, "Wah! It really appeared! Awesome! It's like magic!"

"See, I told you." Korin stated, "Just use it properly. By the way, to remove it, just say Abeat."

"Uwaah~ This is so cool! It's like I'm a mage now~"

"Korin-aniki." Kamo called out, "Could it be that you…"

Korin realized what he meant and blushed a little, "Y-Yeah…"

"How many did you kiss?" The ermine asked with a perverted interest.

"Shut up." Korin stated angrily.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kamo remembered as he took out a card, "This is yours."

"Mine?" He looked over to the card. His eyes nearly popped out as he saw Kaede's face on it, in her hands are two kunai that have a long blade making it more of a long sword in a crisscross fashion with her foxy grin, her in a red Chinese Qipao, "K-Kaede?-!"

"Looks like miss ninja here have a crush on you~" Kamo giggled.

"Oh shut up…"

"Korin-nii, you have an artifact, don't you?" Negi asked.

"Oh, yeah I do."

"What is it?" Setsuna asked, everyone all staring at him in interest that is kind of scaring him.

"Kay, kay, I'll show it." Korin sighed. He brought out his card, "_Adeat_." His card glowed and his buster blade appeared and slammed into the ground. Nothing much has changed of his artifact, except the fact that its handles have bandages wrapped around it with some worn and tear on its blade.

"Oh! It's amazing!" Negi cried in awe.

"Now that's a sword!" Kamo cried.

Setsuna looked in awe at the weapon, 'The blade is worn out, but it's still sharp, proof of battles… but I never seen Korin-dono bring this out back then. Could it be…?'

"Korin-dono."

"Hm?"

"Did you and Mikuri-sama kissed?"

Korin fell over comically, "N-No!-!" He cried with a red face, "W-Why did you come that anyway?-!"

"But I saw you and her kissing before…"

"That was an accident!" Korin cried.

"Don't try and deny it, Korin." Tsuna stated.

"Not you too, Tsuna!"

Asakura was already writing it all down, with a new article in mind. She can already see the headlines, [teacher in romance with student's sister.]. She chuckled happily as she continues to scribble on her notepad.

"But that blade looked a little worn out." Asuna stated, "What happened to it?"

"Battle scars." Korin stated, "The proof of the warriors and the battles I have faced over the years."

"Eh?" Asuna was a little confused.

"I'm a little worried last night but there's no sight of that woman." Tsuna stated, "Maybe they finally left."

"I doubt that." Kamo stated, "If they are going for Konoka ane-san, they wouldn't have run away. They might be hiding their presence in hope of another attempt."

"I agree. But what I'm more concern of is the reason for this." Tsuna stated.

"Isn't it to take over the entire organization?" Negi asked, "Setsuna-san did mention it was a possibility."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're too naïve, Negi." Korin tells him, "If there's a weapon of world destruction is laid on the table, there would be many people with countless reasons to get it. For revenge, to protect it, for world domination, to destroy it, as a threat, etc. the weapon in this case would be Konoka. There has to be a reason for wanting to capture her."

"Normally, it would be easier to let her get capture and figure out the enemy's plan." Tsuna stated, "But I'm sure you guys wouldn't want that, right?"

"Of course!" Asuna declared, "Whatever their plans are, they are not getting Konoka!"

"I see." Korin smiled, "Come on, let's go and change. We'll try to find out what their plans are so you guys just relax for now."

"Okay, see ya!" Negi called out as the two went and change.

* * *

Korin and Tsuna decided to leave for the temple, or mansion as Korin stated, with the one familiar with the place leading. They, however, found Negi having trouble with his students. "He really is loved by his students, huh?" Korin laughed. "That's a good thing, right?" Tsuna chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go up to them."

The two walked up to the group of girls plus one kid teacher. "Yo! What a coincidence!" Tsuna called out.

"Oh, Korin-san! Tsuna-san!" Konoka called out with a happy smile. The library trio waved back, Setsuna bowed respectfully, Asuna just wave while Negi waved back as well.

"You guys looked great." Korin commented.

"You too, Korin-san." The bubbly girl complimented.

The two changed from the formal wear to their casual clothes; Tsuna wore an orange short-sleeved hoodie over a white shirt that has the number 10 in blue, brown pants and his dress shoes; Korin wore a black shirt that has a red flaming skull on the back, a silver chain on the right side of his blue jeans with orange sport shoes.

"Thanks."

"What do we do now, Asuna-san?-!" Negi whispered to Asuna.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Asuna apologized silently, "But all we've got to do is lose them mid-way, right?"

"All right! Let's go!" Haruna declared.

* * *

The two skies just tagged along with them, with them behind the noisy crowd with Setsuna, "What do you think they would do?" Tsuna asked.

"Negi-sensei was planning to pass the letter to the leader today." Setsuna stated, "But you can see what happened."

"Hahaha…" Korin laughed nervously, "He really does have his hands full. I was planning to give Eishun-san this letter today with him."

"But still, Konoka-san looked rather happy." Tsuna stated.

"She sure does…" Setsuna smiled, "Korin-dono… do you mind if I-"

"No."

"Eh?-! B-But-"

"I'm not planning on any sacrifices for any operation to be a success." Korin stated, "Both me and Tsuna will think of something."

"B-But…"

"Don't worry." Korin patted her head, "When worst come to worst, I'll handle it. Do you not trust me?"

"N-No! I trust you, Korin-dono!"

"Huhuhuhu~"

They turned to see Haruna giggling perversely, Yue stare with a poker face but there are signs of interest, Nodoka blushed at the scene, Konoka pouted to why he didn't patted her before, Asuna just stared curiously while Negi just looked out curiously, oblivious to what his students are looking at.

"Setsuna, I didn't know you have that kind of relationship." Haruna chuckled, "Come, tell your onee-san everything~"

"I-It's not like that!" Setsuna cried, her face blushing redly, "Korin-dono and I are…"

"-dono?" Haruna wondered, "Whoa, you're into the master servant thing?-! Who would have thought…?"

"It's not like that at all!-!" Setsuna cried.

"Okay, enough." Korin stated angrily, "You shouldn't jump into conclusions like that. Or I could ask Tsuna to let me give you some personal lessons?"

"Eh?" Haruna stared in shock, "You're into middle school kids, Korin-sensei?"

*Punch*

A lump appeared on her head as Korin forced her to kneel down and lecture her.

"She did kind of ask for it." Tsuna stated.

The mangaka turned to see Asuna whispering to Negi, and another opportunity struck her, "Hey, Asuna, you're not going out with Negi-sensei, are you?"

The twin tail slammed her head into a tanuki statue with shock of the question, "That's impossible! This brat is only ten years old!-!"

"S-Sorry, I guess you're right, he is ten… but love comes in all forms, regardless of age~!"

"Haruna…" Korin growled.

"Eck! S-Sorry!-!"

"Yeah yeah." Korin sighed.

"H-Hey!" Haruna quickly changed the teacher's gaze from her, "There's an arcade over there! Let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our Kyoto visit!"

"A sticker photo? Why not." Korin and Tsuna followed the their students and they all took a photo; Nodoka with Negi and Kamo, then he with Asuna, Setsuna with Konoka, Korin with Konoka, Tsuna with Setsuna, Negi between Haruna and Yue, Korin, Tsuna with Negi in between, Haruna even force Asuna to lean onto Korin much to her embarrassment.

What they did not know is that Rin-Ko and Na-Tsu appeared on their masters' shoulders in the photo with Negi.

"Ara?" Haruna rubbed her eyes and glasses, "Is that a wolf and lion cub?"

"Ah, no!" Tsuna quickly snatched the photo from her before she could examine it further, "Na-Tsu!" He whisper/shouts.

"Gao~"

"Negi-kun! Asuna! Korin-san! Tsuna-san!" Konoka called out, "Come here where everyone else is."

"We came all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at an arcade?" Asuna sweat-dropped.

Korin and Tsuna looked around the arcade as Haruna asked the kid teacher to play with them a magic card game. 'Interesting… I haven't played that for three years since the time I was training here…' Korin thought.

"Oh! Those guys are good!"

They turned to see a huge crowd around a single game machine, which is shooting game where the players shoot using the infrared gun controllers with the maximum of two players.

"They managed to beat the high score ten times!"

"They even reached the final stage, which no one has beaten yet!"

The two walked over to see very familiar faces, both shooting the virtual enemies with the gun controllers with deadly accuracy, just as they finished off the last boss within seconds.

"They won!"

"Hm, this is a piece of cake." Axel smirked.

"Axel? Xion?"

They turned to see the two decimo looking at them in shock.

"Oh hello again, decimo." Axel greeted.

"What are you doing here of all places?" Tsuna asked.

"We have a lot of time and we heard the arcade here is good so here we are." Axel explained, "Oh, and I have something for you, forged by that old Talbot guy." He took out a wooden shirasaya that looked like a bokken and passed it to him.

"Ah, thanks." The teen placed slip it on his belt, "Actually, I thought you might be interested in the Cinema Town a little further from here." Korin stated, "You can change into different kinds of traditional costumes that go as way back as the Meiji Period."

"Oh really?-!" Xion stated excited as she pulled her friend/bodyguard, "Let's go, Axel!-!"

"O-Oi! M-Matte!"

"And there they go." Tsuna chuckled.

"Maybe we should have a go." Korin chuckled, pointing at the game machine.

"Why not." They stepped up and prepared to play another game.

* * *

"A~h! Way to go, Negi-kun~!" Konoka cheered as the kid teacher won his first round.

"Whoa, you're good!" Haruna commented, "Are you really a beginner?-! As expected from a child genius!-!"

"Mind if I join in?"

A boy in a black gakuran with a beanie walked up to them with a deck of cards.

"Ah, um, sure."

"Oh~" Konoka cheered.

"A challenger? Will you be okay, sensei?" Haruna asked.

"Go for it, Negi-kun!"

"Don't lose to a local kid!" Haruna cheered on.

After a few button smashing, the kid teacher was overwhelmed by the difference in skills and Negi ended up as the loser.

"Aw~ I lost…" Negi stated sadly.

"No, that was really good for your first time, Negi-sensei!" Haruna encourages him.

"That's right; you're not bad at all." The boy stated with a toothy grin, "But you've got a long way before you become a 'proper mage'."

"Eh? Um… thank you?" Negi thanked him.

"See you 'round, Negi Springfield."

"Eh?-! H-How do you know my name?-!"

The boy points at the screen;  
Negi Springfield  
Score: 102,679 points

"Oh…" Negi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"See ya~"The boy walked off but crashed into Nodoka who was in a daze from the magic book that appeared in her hands. The bookworm rubbed her sore head but the noticed something in the boy's hair hidden by the beanie, "Hehehe, sorry, nee-chan," He put back on his beanie and ran off, "for seeing your panties!"

That startled the bookworm who blushed at the bluntness of that boy.

"There's something mysterious about that boy…" Konoka stated, "He reminds me of Negi-kun and Korin-san…"

"Don't think too hard about it." Haruna tells her, "Now let Paru-sama show you her skills!"

"I shall be your opponent!" Yue stated with her usual poker face.

While the three fight off, Asuna and Negi snuck off, "Sakurazaki-san, we're leaving Konoka to you." Asuna tells the swordswoman.

"All right. Please be careful."

They two ran off towards the Kansai headquarters.

* * *

At the back alley…

The boy from before, the one that tries to assassinate Korin four years ago in Wales; Inugami Kotarou, ran into the alley, "I knew it, his last name was Springfield."

"So it's true…" Amagasaki chuckled, "He's the son of the Thousand Master… he will be a worthy opponent…" The screen zoomed out to show her in her new clothes, with Tsukuyomi and Takato along with a white haired boy next to them, a black haired teen same age as Takato with similar features to the boy before, "Just you wait, you brats. I'll pay you back for what you did before."

* * *

Back at the arcade…

Setsuna just looked on the person she is protecting with a smile. Konoka is currently playing with the library duo and she looked so happy, 'Such a nice smile…' The bodyguard thought, 'She has made a lot of friends since she started attending Mahora Academy. This is for the best after all, living peacefully together with ojou-sama not knowing anything…'

But she then remembered the time Korin is training at the Shinmei-ryu, the time he explained about his involvement with the Vongolia Mafia, and then he added before the trip about his parents actually being part of the mafia as well, so he would be dragged in regardless.

Tsuna too added his own situation. His

'I was too naïve… it is impossible for her to not know anything forever…'

"Hey, where's Korin-san and Tsuna-san?" Konoka asked.

The bodyguard looked around to find out that she is right, the two teachers are nowhere in sight.

"Oh shit, those two are even better than the previous two!"

They looked around and noticed the two P.E. teachers playing the shooter game Xion and Axel was playing, both of them competing for the high score set by those two. They are currently at the last stage where with the combine effort; they defeat the last boss within moments, beating the high score by a long mile.

"New high score!-!"

"Way to go, newcomers!"

"Oh my gosh, they looked so hot!"

"Korin-san, Sugoi!" Konoka cheered.

"Hahaha, it was nothing…" Korin said in embarrassment, and then noticed two people missing. He looked over to Setsuna, who nodded.

"Konoka, can you get Tsuna some juice?" Korin asked, pointing at his friend. She understands and ran off to find a vending machine. He and Tsuna walked into a corner of the room, "They're heading to Eishun-san, right?"

"That's correct." Setsuna nodded.

"Then I got to go." Korin stated, "Tsuna, I'm counting on you to protect Konoka."

"You can count on me." Tsuna nodded.

"I've sent a shikigami to them ahead of them." Setsuna tells him, "They are trapped in a time-space loop right now."

"I see; then the more reason for me to go there."

Korin flashed off across the streets.

* * *

He leaped from trees to trees till he came to the entrance. 'Here we are…' he could feel the spell around the area. He entered the area and ran forward. 'For him to get caught in this is a feat itself. To any experienced mage, this spell should be as clear as a sign saying 'Hello! I'm a spell.' He really is a handful…'

"Oh, looks like someone else entered as well."

He stopped at the sudden voice. He turned to find a teen with black haired that is styled like a dog's fur and brown-black eyes, a white beanie on his head and he wore black gakuran that has white outlines on its collar and the zipper and black pants, a bokken the length of a nodachi on his red belt.

For some reason, he reminded him of a wolf.

"Oya oya? Black shaggy hair with a bandaged right hand… you're the one that stripped Amagasaki before."

"Eck! Oh shut up!" Korin cried blushing, "It's not like I want to strip her!"

"Yeah yeah…" He laughed, "I don't know why you're here, but I'm to eliminate any other intruders from entering this place." He placed his hands on the wooden sword, and drew out a shirasaya from the practice weapon. The blade was sharp but the interesting thing is that it has saw-like teeth on the quarter bottom of the blade, "Arm yourself!"

"And may I know who might you be?" Korin asked.

"What is it to you?"

"It's my own policy from all those experiences in battle, you see." He stated, "When defeating an enemy, you must at least learn his name so to know the person will be sent to heaven without any regrets. My name's Korin Yan! What's yours?-!"

"Hmph, that's a unique rule…" He chuckled as he swung his blade to his shoulder, "I'm Inugami Kageru! Your executioner and the reaper of your soul!"

"Interesting…" Korin chuckled as he drew his new sword on his waist; the silver blade shimmered in the sunlight, "I like the way to talk!"

* * *

Setsuna's shikigami, Chibi Setsuna, sensed the increase in magic energy. She could tell that Korin has arrived and is currently facing one of the enemies, but she needs to focus on the task at hand. The boy from the arcade has dropped by to Negi's group with a huge spider shikigami, "Bring it on, Mage of the west!" The boy declared, "Or should I say, Negi Springfield!"

"Y-You are…"

"Ah! You're that boy from the game center!" Asuna cried.

"Oh no! Then that means Konoka-san is under attack right now!" Negi cried.

"N-No, it seems like we're safe for now…" The shikigami tells them.

'Is it this boy who laid the trap…?' Negi wondered, 'Was he at the game center just to scout me out…?'

"Oh?" Kotarou turned around, "Looks like you have back-up. But Kageru is taking care of it."

"Back-up?" Asuna wondered.

Negi was too busy thinking of the battle plan, with the decision of him fighting that boy and Asuna fighting the spider summon.

"Negi!" Asuna seems to have read his mind.

"O-Ok!" Negi took out Asuna's master card, "_Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas ministra Negii "Cagurazaca Asuna"!(Activate the contract for 90 seconds for Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!)_"

The magic nimbus surrounds her again as she charged forward at him, "Don't expect me go easy on you just because you're a brat!" She shouted as she punched forward at the spider summon, leaving a crater on its back that shocked the boy of that attack from her.

She called forth her harisan and slams it straight down at it, changing it back to the paper charm.

"Oh! That was amazing, Asuna-san!" Negi cried out.

"Woah! I-I'm pretty good at this!" Asuna stated.

"T-That's ane-san for you!" Kamo complimented, "You don't see that kind of power often, even with the contract!"

"Heheh~ How was that?-!"

"Ahahaha! Not bad, nee-san!" The wolf boy laughed, "I heard that a middle school with a strange power to break enchantments was with you so I brought along one with powerful wards, and yet you returned it to charm form in just one blow."

He then pointed at Negi, "But as for you! You're just a small fry! The amazing one is that onee-san over there. Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? That's why I hate western mages, with the exception of 'him'…"

"Come on, Negi!" Asuna shouted, "We can't lose to this guy in a shouting match! Besides, you're just a sore loser because your Goki was defeated!"

"Yeah! You've got zero chance of winning now!" Kamo added, "If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it!"

"…Heheh… Onee-chan, you don't get it do you…?" Kotarou chuckled, "…I'm not just any magic user…"

"Eh…?"

"Please be careful!" Chibi Setsuna cried, "This guy might just be-"

The boy just leaped forward and lands in front of Asuna, who starts to swing her weapon at him wildly but he easily dodged all those strikes. He pushed the girl back and came towards Negi who started to chant already, "_Flans Exarmatio!-!_" Negi cast his weapon dispelling spells which was blocked by defensive charms.

His beanie was blown away as well to show black dog-like ears on his head, just as he right-hooked the child genius in the face.

* * *

"A-Ah! N-Negi-sensei!" Nodoka cried as she read her artifact, a diary to shows the thoughts of other people whose names spoken by the user, in this case, is the shy bookworm who is reading Negi's thoughts right now. She read on with describing every attack the dog boy is giving at him.

"AHHH~ This is not good! That boy is too fast that Asuna-san can't hit him!"

"If she could hit him, they could win! Do your best Asuna-san!"

"There! O~W! What a shame! He blocked it… Negi-sensei! Behind you! Behind you!"

What she did not know is that the entire battle is taking place right behind her…

* * *

Korin and Kageru are currently in a face down, both sides unwilling to give in to the other. Their blades clashed in the air with vigor and intensity. Korin blocked every attack from him with ease as he pushed on with his attacks. Kageru too blocked the attacks and tries to counter as soon as he can.

The two smashed their blades into each other.

"What's the matter, Kageru?-!" Korin shouted, "Your stances are rather sloppy! Do you even know how to hold a sword?-!"

"What about you?-!" Kageru shouted back, "Your stances are just as sloppy! Is that blade just for show?-!"

They pushed back and continue to strike at each other. Korin is holding back because:

1-He doesn't know if his opponent has some kind of secret skill.  
2-The place they are fighting is not suitable for any crazy maneuvers.  
3-He didn't want Eishun-san or Mikuri to shout at him for going too far.

This is getting us nowhere!" Kageru shouted angrily as he took out some charms, and summoned out two large black wolves, "Attack!"

"Oi oi, bringing out a Goki to a sword fight?" Korin sighed, "Rin-Ko!" His ring glowed as the wolf cub came out and strikes at the two animals. Korin and Kageru continued their sword battle.

* * *

"Where do you think you're off to, little runt?-!" The boy uppercuts from his cheek.

"Negi!" Asuna cried as the kid teacher dropped on the floor on fours, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Heheh, how's that?-!" The boy laughed, "I broke through your barrier!"

"This is bad…" Kamo grimaced.

"Y-You should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage, you damn brat!" Asuna shouted.

"Whatever… You were the ones that assumed that…" Kotarou said bored of the girl's continuous blabbering.

"And stop just picking on Negi! I'm your opponent!"

"Fighting's a man's job!" Kotarou added, "I don't hit girls, even incredibly strong girls like you, onee-chan." He pointed at Negi, "Hahaha! You western mages are no good after all! You're so weak! I bet your dad, the Thousand Master whatever, wasn't so tough either, you wimp!"

Negi grunted angrily. Kamo quickly thought of an escape route and threw a bottle of drinks he bought earlier as Chibi Setsuna chanted a spell that cause it to explode into a misty cover.

"M-Mist?-!" Kotarou cried, "I can't see a thing!" As the mist cleared, his opponents are all gone. "Ah! They got away! Damn it!"

"You cowards! You can run away from me but you'll never escape from here!"

* * *

At the river banks nearby.

"Argh! What's the hell is that cheeky brat's problem?-!" Asuna cried, "What's with those stupid ears he has?-!"

"A-Ane-san, be quiet!" Kamo cried.

"That boy is a Kuzoku." Chibi Setsuna tells them.

"Ku-Kuzoku?"

"It's a wolf or fox type monster." She explains, "In order words, he's a youkai!"

"Yokai?" Asuna sighed, "Nothing surprises me at this point… So we're fighting another monster? This is such a pain… sheesh…"

"S-Suminasen…"

"Why are you apologizing, Sakurazaki-san?"

"N-No… i-it's just…"

"Negi, you defeated Eva-chan, the so-called strongest monster, before didn't you?" Asuna stated worriedly, "You should be able to take care of a brat the same age of you in no time!"

"That's unreasonable, ane-san…" Kamo sighed, "Besides, that monster Evangeline is just holding back the whole time they fought! Aniki has lack in terms of experience and abilities to him!"

Negi wiped the blood off his cheek, "I'm still inexperience… compared to Korin-nii…" He recalled Korin's simultaneous attacks on the first night, "I'm still just an amateur. But I've got to become stronger, or I won't be able to continue the search for my father. That's why… I have to beat that guy!"

"…" Asuna stared in awe, 'Getting fired up just because he got beaten… I guess he's just like a normal boy in some ways…'

"B-But how are we going to win against him, aniki?-!" Kamo cried.

"Don't worry, Kamo-kun. I got a plan."

* * *

With Korin…

He is still clashing with Kageru as their wolf partners fought behind them. Normally, the larger wolves would have an advantage to Rin-Ko who is a wolf pup; but the wolf pup is a modified bow weapon with the sky flames, making it faster and stronger to face them head on.

"You're partner there is rather strong for a pup." Kageru stated, "Let me guess, modified animals?"

"You can say that." Korin smirked as he pushed back the blade and strikes forward with him blocking easily.

"Maa, that doesn't matter, does it?" Kageru laughed.

"True."

"What really matters is not the type of weapon you use…" Kageru pushed Korin's blade back. He posed to strike, as magic and ki absorbed into the blade.

'Energy is swirling around his blade?' Korin wondered.

"…It's the skills that count!" He jumps and strikes down with three claw-like marks slashed across the floor towards Korin, who quickly leaped away from the attack. The ground has what appears to be claw marks from that swing.

'The hell was that?-!' Korin mentally cried, 'What the heck is that sword…'

"Surprised?" Kageru laughed, "This is the blade for only those who are half yokai like me uses. It's called the Roso(Wolf Claw), a blade that strikes like a wolf claw itself. It can naturally absorbed magic energy from the surroundings as well as ki from myself, merging it together to form a super condensed energy that I can release at will."

'That explains that weird sensation when we clashed…' Korin realized, 'So it was like countering a claw…'

Kageru raised his blade and points it at him, "That attack just now was only 50% of the true power I can wield. You understand now? You can never beat me."

"I don't think that is the case."

"Eh?"

Korin raised his hand up, "Looks like I have to use this after all…" His ring glowed as red gauntlets that only passed his wrists appeared on his hands; an orange flame erupted from his forehead as he opened his eyes to reveal the orange pupils.

"Oh…? Is that one of your techniques?" Kageru asked.

"Who knows…" Korin stated

"Huhuhuh… This is the first time I fought someone like you." He chuckled as a smirk appears on his face, "Looks like I'll do the same." He took out his beanie to reveal two black dog ears on his head, his hands turned furry with silver fur and large claws.

"Now we're equal."

"I wonder about that." Korin stated.

The two of them ran forward at each other and their blades clashed into each other in a huge shockwave.

* * *

Back with Negi and co. …

"Asuna-san! We're going to fight them in an open area!" Negi shouted as he and the group jumped back into the pathway.

"Okay, Negi!"

'There's only a 50% chance that it'll work…' Negi thought, 'Please watch over me, father!'

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria(Summon Valkyrie! Help me in battle)!_" He chanted, "_Contra Pugent(Counter Attack)!_" Several light clones/projectiles fired from him and charged at Kotarou.

"Haha, are you finally going to fight seriously, small fry?-!" The wolf boy shouted. He leaped from gate to gate and kicked off all the magic clones, "Is that all you got?-!" He back-handed another one and took out three throwing knives that he threw at three others.

At that moment, magic lightning arrows came flying straight at him; the dog boy quickly brought out some defensive charms to prevent himself from getting shocked by that attack.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…_" Negi continued to chant his spells, "_Unus fulgor concidens nocteum, in mea manu enu inimicum cum edat(Ray of light that tears apart the night, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemy)…_"

'That was dangerous!' Kotarou thought in shock, 'Those were magic projectiles… and powerful ones!'

"_Fulguratio Albicans(White Thunder)!_"

White lightning came out of his hand and shocks the half-wolf Hanyo, who collapsed to the ground in smoke.

"W-What was that?-!" Asuna cried, "That was awesome!"

"You did it!" Kamo cheered, "That's my aniki for you! A triple combination attack from a distance! It's the basics of mage against fighter combat!"

"No, not yet!" Chibi Setsuna stated as she saw the shadow within the smoke.

True enough, Kotarou came bursting out of the smoke with an angry tick on his forehead, "That's not bad, small fry! If I had taken the full brunt of that attack… you've totally destroyed my defensive charms! But now…" 'You failed to finish me off, so now this victory's mine!'

"Come on!" Asuna shouted with her fan weapon ready, "I'll take you on, fighter to fighter!"

The dog boy, on the other hand, easily dodged her attack, and flashed in front of Negi and gave a fist into his gut, sending him flying.

"Negi!"

Kotarou then slams the kid teacher to the ground with another punch, "Listen, onee-chan. I'm no fighter! This ain't some video game. I'm an [Inugami Tsukai](One who uses the power of the dog gods)!" He then summons out a pack of black wolves from the shadows, "And you better remember it! Although I'm trained in Ninjutsu too…"

"W-What's that?-!" Asuna cried, "There's a whole pack of black dogs coming out of the shadows!"

"T-They're kind of like his Shikigami!" Chibi Setsuna cried.

"You guys go play with that onee-chan."

"Geh?"

The pack of black dogs jumped onto the girl and starts licking her everyone, making Asuna to break into a huge laughter, "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-! N-NO! What's with these dogs?-!"

"A-Asuna-san…"

Kotarou interrupted him with a series of punches and kicks.

"N-Negi!" asuna cried, but then the dogs kept on licking her, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"T-This is bad…" Kamo said grimly, "There's barely any of aniki's magic barrier left! If he keep punching him like that, it'll disappear! That means aniki will be taking the force of his punches with his bare body!"

"E-EH?-!" Asuna cried, "Y-You mean…"

"His punches are full of ki!" Kamo cried, "You saw the power behind them, ane-san! If you're not careful, you won't just get off just being seriously hurt, you'll be dead!"

"No… No way…"

Negi was sent flying in the air from one of Kotarou's attack and crashing into a rock, "HAHAHAHAHA!-! Without their precious partner to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects!" Kotarou plummets a series of punches right at him, "You're nothing if you don't have time to chant your incantations!" He readied a ki enhanced fist, "I've won! Time to finish this!" He strikes down at him.

"Negi!"

"_Sim ipse pars per secundam dimidiam, Negius Springfieldes(Activate the contract for 0.5 second for me, Negi Springfield)._"

Negi diverted the blow away from him, "W-Wh…" Kotarou managed to say before the kid teacher lands one straight uppercut at the dog boy's face that sends him flying into the air.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…_"

"Ggh…"

"_Unus fulgor concidens nocteum, in mea manu enu inimicum cum edat(Ray of light that tears apart the night, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemy)…_"

Negi placed his palm on the back of the falling Kotarou, 'W-What?'

"_Fulguratio Albicans(White Thunder)!_"

White lightning erupted from his hand and shocks the dog boy head on with lightning crackling out from all over.

"Negi?-!" Asuna cried.

"Yeah! He did it!" Kamo cheered.

Kotarou grunted as he tumbled on the floor. He tried to get up but the electricity surging through his body is making his muscles stiff, making getting back up difficult, 'W-What the hell did he just do to me…? I can't move… This can't be! For me…'

Negi towers over the fallen wolf Hanyo, "How was that?-! That's the power of western mages!"

"Y-You did it, Negi!" Asuna cried.

"Phew… you really made me sweat there, aniki!" Kamo sighed, "To wait till the last possible moment to get a chance and hit him with a magic fist like he never had… that was too much…"

"He infused his own body with magic energy…" Chibi Setsuna stated, 'That combat technique is more complicated than it looks… For a ten year old like Negi-sensei to have such willpower and wisdom… just where did he…'

"All right!" Kamo declared, "All we've got to do now is escape!"

"T-That's right!" Chibi Setsuna said, "We've got to find a way to get out of here!"

"Hold it!"

They turned to find Kotarou getting up, the aura around him starts to change, "This is the second time a mere human has injured me so seriously…" his nails starts to become sharp, "I'll take back what I said before, Negi Springfield…" His hair grew longer and starts to turn silver, "But… It's not over yet!" He got up, throwing off his jacket and ripping his shirt, silver fur covering him as his hands and feet became wolf claws, "It's time for the real thing, Negi!"

"EEEH?-! What the heck is that?-! It's like he's from some other manga! That's so unfair!" Asuna cried.

"He transformed into a beast?-!" Kamo cried.

Kotarou jumped and threw a straight at them, with the impact so powerful and explosive that it breaks right through the rock Negi was in front of; lucky for them they dodged it quickly enough.

"Kuh… I've got no choice now."

"Don't be reckless, aniki!" Kamo cried, "We're no match for him! Let's leave him and get out of here!"

"_Sim ipse pars per decem secundus, Negius Springfieldes(Activate the contract for 10 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)._"

"Aniki!"

'That's right, Negi…' Kotarou dashed forward and zigzag towards him, 'Let's fight some more!'

"Ah!" 'He disappeared from my field of vision…' Negi thought in shock, 'He's moving too fast! Is he on the right…?'

"To your left, sensei!"

Negi was startled leaped away from his left, just as Kotarou slams his claw down at him.

"Eh?" He turned around to find a certain panting bookworm with a book in her hands, "N-Nodoka-san?-!"

"H-H-H-Honya-chan?-!" Asuna cried, "Why are you here?-!"

"Um… T-That's because… This book…" Nodoka stammered before looking back at the book, "Ah! To your right, sensei!"

Kotarou slams forward but a blade stops his punch, a certain P.E. instructor stood between the wolf boy and Negi.

"K-Korin-nii?-!" Negi cried, he then noticed his orange eyes and an orange flame that is burning strongly on his forehead, 'What is that flame…?'

"Korin Yan?-!"

"You've gotten stronger, Kotarou-kun." Korin smirked, "But…" He pushed his fist back in great force and placed his palm in his gut, "_Knight Pulse!_" An orange flame bursts out and sends the wolf boy back tumbling before stabilizing on his fours.

"Korin-sensei's strong…" Asuna stuttered in shock.

"Tch… Darn it…" Kotarou grunted, "How did you get past Kageru?"

"Oh, him?" Korin stated, him still in HDWM, "Easy, I defeat him."

"What?-!"

"A few clash bit and there…" Korin stated, "And he might be missing an arm, but that's the cost of a sword battle, right?"

"You cut off his arm?-!" Kotarou cried.

"Korin-sensei did what?-!" Asuna cried.

"Okay, that was his own fault." Korin stated, "He came to me straight on and I cut off his arm by reflex. That's all."

'That's not a reflex at all!-!' They all mentally cried out.

* * *

Back at where Kageru and Korin were fighting…

Kageru is laying down on the ground with his left arm gone from his shoulder onwards, blood flowing out of the wound. His sword still in his right hand, while a little platoon of small Korin in his middle school uniform healing some his wounds.

"Heal heal~" They sang.

"Tch, that guy is something else…" Kageru grunted, just as a smirk appears on his face, "Maa, a lost is a lost." He raised his blade up into the air, "Just you wait, Korin Yan! I'll get stronger and you won't know what hit you!"

* * *

To where Kotarou is fighting…

"Tch, maa it's fine." Kotarou smirked, "I've been waiting for our rematch for a long time!" He dashed forward and strikes at him. Korin stabs his blade on the ground that stops him again completely, and then he sends a straight fist into his face that sends him back.

"Do you happen to know how to get out of the here, Kotarou-kun?" Korin asked as he flashed forward in front of him and strikes a roundhouse kick at his gut that he blocked it with his arm.

"Tch, like hell I'll tell you that- Ah!"

Nodoka read the new entry by Kotarou, "H-Head east and find the sixth gate from this open area! It seems that all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top, left and right sides."

"W-W-Wha, woah…" Kamo was completely shocked at what the bookworm managed to find out.

"That's amazing, Honya-chan!-!" Asuna too was shocked at her usually shy classmate.

"WWWHHHAAAA?-!"

"See ya~" Korin kicked him off and ran off, "Negi!"

"O-Okay!" Negi got on his staff and fired three magic arrows at the three runes, breaking them. He flew straight at Nodoka, "Nodoka-san!" He grabbed the bookworm into a hug, the shy Nodoka starts to blush at the sudden contact.

'S-Sensei…'

"Matte!-!" Kotarou shouted.

"Like hell we'll wait!" Korin shouted as he slams his head to the ground with an axe kick. He then grabbed his sword and ran after them.

"T-Teme…"

"Kagurazaka-san!" Chibi Setsuna cried, "Slash open the space where the light is coming from!"

"Leave it to me!" Asuna ran up and strikes her fan at it and broke the barrier, "We're out!-!"

"We did it! We're out!" Negi cried.

"Not out of the woods, yet." Korin warned them, as they saw Kotarou running after them.

"He's still coming after us!" Asuna cried.

"Leave him to me!" Chibi Setsuna tells them as she made a series of hand movements, "I'll close the barrier again and seal him inside by inverting the time-space spell!"

With some incantations, light shone from the gate, "Ah! Wait!" and the barrier are replaced in it, trapping the wolf man within, "C-Crap! They trapped me instead?-!"

"There…" Chibi Setsuna sighed, "That should buy us some time…"

"All right, first we should go find a safe place to take a break." Kamo stated.

* * *

"Guh… Damn…" Kotarou collapsed to the ground with a thud as he changed back to normal, "I can't move… I shouldn't have transformed…" 'That punch and the thunder did a lot of damage… I would have lost if I had tried to fight like this…'

"You okay, Kotarou?" Kageru walked up from behind.

"Oh, nii-san." Kotarou turned over to his back, "Are you fine?"

"I'm good." He tells his brother, bandages all over his wounds, "Missing a left arm but I'll deal with it."

"…"

"…"

"So he got you too, huh?"

"Yup." Kotarou sighed, "Him and Negi sure are different. One's more of a naïve kid and the other is just plain strong."

"I would have imagined that." Kageru said, "It was natural that we lost. I've thought about that name and one came out. A legend in the mercenaries. You know Yan Yong-kia?"

"Oh, the Dark Swordsman?" Kotarou asked, "Yeah, I've heard of him. He's like one of the freaking gods of the mercenary business, why?"

"Well, Korin Yan seems to be Chinese slash Japanese, so his surname from birth is actually the same as most Japanese, if you understand."

"Yan…" Kotarou then realized, "Ah! I see!"

"… Son of the Dark Swordsman…" Kageru stated, "No wonder we lost."

"But we'll get them back, right?"

"Of course."

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**There, done! I've realized that there hasn't been much  
reviews… Please review otherwise I won't know what  
I'm writing for! For my own free time, but you know what  
I mean.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Craziness in Cinema Town!**

Man, For Miyazaki-san to be here… Negi, you're  
a huge pain in the ass… But at least I got to fight  
Kageru, so it's all good!

Say… I wonder where that Takato disappeared to…

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin is wiping his sword with a wet cloth he borrowed from Nodoka. The four of them are currently sitting on a rock enjoying their drinks they got from the vending machine before. "U-Um… I guess you found out…" Negi said softly, "I'm sorry for deceiving you… but it was secret…"

"Ah, no…" Nodoka stuttered, "I-I had a vague i-idea anyway…"

"EH?-! REALLY?-!"

"Bu-But to think that Negi-sensei and Korin-sensei are… um… m-mages… I thought such people only existed in the stories from the books in the library… It's a little exciting…"

"H-Hah…"

'I guess bookworms take such things differently…' Korin thought as he sheathes his clean sword.

"B-But Negi," Asuna whispered to the kid teacher, "didn't you say you didn't want to get Honya-chan involved?"

"Y-Yes, but if she knows this much…" Negi stated.

"But she could be really useful!" Kamo stated, "She has an unusually powerful item! It would be good to let a strong partner like her join us!"

"OI!-! PERVERT ERMINE!-!" Asuna shouted, "Stop trying to steer the conversation!"

"Well, it's not like we should erase her memories for this." Korin stated, "And Kamo is right, we could use her strength."

"Not you too, Korin-sensei!" Asuna cried, "Sheesh… Ah, Negi! Look! You haven't stopped bleeding!" She ran over to the kid teacher and starts wiping the blood from the wounds he received, "Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Are you going to be okay?"

"A-Ah… no… it's just a graze, really!"

"You should really let him stand on his own feet, Kagurazaka-san." Korin tells her, "And that would is not life-threatening. It would heal up if you leave it."

"But he's just ten!" Asuna cried.

"And Negi." Korin sighed, "For you to get caught in that trap so easily. Are you even a mage?-! A trap like that should be easy to be detected by you!"

"I-I'm still inexperienced after all…"

"And another thing! You rely too much on your partner protection!" Korin took his bokken/shirasaya and hits the kid's limps lightly and then starts to poke his forehead continuously, "You lack the proper training! Have you been exercising at all?-!"

"I-I guess not…" Negi stuttered, "I've been so busy…"

"After this trip is over, you are going to join me and Tsuna in our morning exercise routine." Korin commanded, "We'll train those limp muscles of yours to you are buff!"

"Hai!" Negi saluted but then flinched from the pain.

"Maybe you should have bandaids on those wounds after all…" Korin stated.

"I told you!" Asuna shouted.

"A-Ah, sensei… I carry some disinfectant and bandaids with me… since I fall over a lot so…" Nodoka stuttered.

"Ah, sorry to trouble you, Miyazaki-san…"

"It's no trouble…" the bookworm walked over and starts patching up the kid teacher's wounds.

"We should be arriving at the Kansai headquarters soon." Chibi Setsuna stated.

"There's actually a shortcut here." Korin tells them, "Just head over that rock and walked straight. You'll find the path that leads directly to the main household. If you head back to the main path, you'll just end up walking in circles and missed them completely."

"How do you know so much?" Kamo asked.

"Korin-dono stayed there for half a year to train three years ago." Chibi Setsuna tells them.

"Really?-!"

"Why do you think I know my way around this place?" Korin stated.

"Well, we can't just leave Miyazaki-san here so you'll have to take her with you to the headquarters-" The shikigami suddenly starts to get transparent.

"W-What's wrong?-?" Asuna cried.

"Something… happened to… my physical body… I'm getting disconnected-" Chibi Setsuna suddenly changed back into a paper charm.

"Ah! She turned back into paper!"

"T-This isn't good!" Kamo said grimly, "Something must have happened on Setsuna-neesan's side…"

"EEEEHHHH?-!"

Korin was a bit worried about Setsuna. He knows that she did not have ever faced a real life-and-death battle before, making her naïve. But with he assures himself that Tsuna is with her so he, Setsuna and Konoka will be safe in his hands. He could just hope that it was the case…

* * *

Xxx At some random street xxx

Tsuna, Setsuna holding Konoka's hand and the last two of the library trio are running down the road, the Vongolia Boss looking around cautiously.

"S-Se-chan, where are we going?" Konoka panted, "Don't run so fast!"

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry, Konoka ojou-sama."

"W-Why are we running a marathon all of a sudden?" Yue panted with her friend running besides her.

"J-Just a minute, Sakurazaki-san…" Haruna panted, "W-What's going…on?-! Did you borrow money from a loan shark? Are you being chased by an ex-boyfriend?"

Tsuna flicked his wrist and caught a series of metal senbons that was directed at Setsuna. The bodyguard looked back and noticed the needles in the P.E. teacher's hand, 'Attack in broad daylight in the streets…?-! I've always protected ojou-sama without direct contact at the academy but…'

"Eh? Isn't this Cinema Town?" Haruna stated, "Did you want to go to Cinema Town, Sakurazaki-san? You could have just told us!"

'Cinema Town… All right! Now I can…' She glanced at Tsuna who nodded in understanding and flashed away. "A-Ayase-san! Saotome-san! I-I'm sorry but I-I want to be a… alone with Konoka ojo…-san. Let's split up here!"

"Eh?-!"

"Sorry about this ojou-sama."

"Hm?"

Setsuna lifted her up bridal style and leaped up and over the wall, shocking the two below at the supernatural feat. "W-What was that all about…?" Yue said, "Besides, don't you need to pay before you go in?"

"Uuunnnn… Two girls alone together…" Haruna chuckled perversely, "Could it be that…"

A foot landed on the telephone pole, Tsukuyomi looked over at the small attraction area, "Cinema Town… What an interesting place to escape to!" She placed her hand on her cheek tenderly with a disturbing giggle, "Haah… Setsuna-senpai… She's wonderful even when she's not at work~!"

* * *

Xxx Cinema Town xxx

Setsuna stood at the streets and sighed in relief, 'As long as there are people nearby, they won't be able to attack us. We should be able to pass the time here while we wait for Negi-sensei and the others to get back…' She tried to re-establish contact with her shikigami but was in vain, 'It's no good after all… the enemy's attack cut my link with my shikigami… At least Korin-dono is with him so he should be all right… but Negi-sensei looked quite exhausted…'

"Se-chan! Se-chan!"

"Yes?"

She turned around to find Konoka in a traditional Kimono with an old umbrella replica, giving her a ancient Japanese princess kind of feel

"W-Waah?-! O-Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes?" Setsuna asked blushing.

"Didn't you know?" Konoka said as she twirled around, "There's a changing room over there where you can borrow Kimonos! How do I look, Se-chan?"

"Um…Ano… Eto… Y-You're b-beautiful…"

"YAYY~! Thank you, Se-chan~!"

'Ojou-sama really become beautiful… But why I'm a getting agitated…?' Setsuna thought, 'I've seen Mikuri-sama wearing something like that before but…'

"Come on, Se-chan! You change too! I'll pick out one for you!"

"Ah, no, ojou-sama… This sort of things doesn't really…"

The poor swordswoman was dragged into the store.

* * *

Xxx few minutes later xxx

"Why do I get men's clothing…?" Setsuna asked, her wearing a traditional samurai outfit with a fake sword and her nodachi by her waist.

"It suits you, Se-chan!" Konoka said, "Now come on! This way!"

The two walked all over the town, visiting the sights. Konoka even made Setsuna laughed with a sweet bun in her mouth with a silly face. A small group of middle school girls saw them and asked if they could take a picture of the princess-swordsman duo, which they allowed and even posing for the photo. Konoka even joked about Setsuna looking like a boy and they looked like a couple that caused her to blush all sorts of red.

A small satisfied smile crept up Setsuna's face, happy to be able to spend some time with her childhood friend normally, as she tries to go along to make up for all the times they didn't hang out.

What she did not know is that Haruna and Yue is spying on them from afar nearby, "Haruna, all I can see is two people with a good relationship." Yue sighed.

"Fufu, no, there's no mistake about it…" The mangaka stated.

Yue sighed as she reminded to let a therapist take a look at her friend once they get back.

"Huhuhu~ There really is something odd about those two, isn't there~?" They turned to find the entire group 4 all in their weird getups, the reporter-wannabe with a perversely thought all the while rubbing her chin.

"Waah! Asakura and Iincho's group!"

"You guys came to Cinema Town too? And what's with the weird getup?" Haruna asked.

"You got to change once you come here." Asakura tells them, "You guys should change too."

"Ah! Someone's coming!" Murakami Natsumi called out.

A horse carriage came riding down towards Setsuna and Konoka, stopping in front of them.

"Y-You're…!" Setsuna cried.

"Hello~! I'm from the Shinmei-ryu~…" Tsukuyomi descended down the carriage in a western lady outfit, "Just kidding~ I'm a noblewoman from a western house. Swordsman, I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you~!"

"W-What?-! W-What are you thinking…?-! In a place like this…"

"It's an act, Se-chan." Konoka assures her, "She's an actor."

'I see… So this is how she plans to take ojou-sama while everyone's watching… by pretending it's a play!'

"I won't allow it!" Setsuna shouted, "I shall protect ojou-sama!"

"KYYAAAHH!-! That's so cool, Se-chan!" Konoka cheered as she clings onto her bodyguard who blushed from the contact.

"Mm… so they do have that kind of relationship after all…?" Asakura stated as they looked over.

"Eh? What's happening? Everyone, what's going on?" Ayaka asked confused.

"Is that so…? I guess I have no choice then…" Tsukuyomi pulled out one of her glove and threw it at Setsuna, as a gesture of a duel and Setsuna caught it as acceptance, "I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama… 30 minutes later, the place will be at bridge opposite the main gate to Cinema Town."

"Tch…"

"Hmmm? Maybe she's more than just an actor…?" Asakura stated.

"Eh? T…That means that…"

"I'm telling you, Sakurazaki-san and Konoka has that kind of relationship!" Haruna stated, "And then, a third girl in love with Konoka appears, disguised as an actor from Cinema Town to steal her love!"

"That's doesn't make sense!" Chisame cried.

"Oh? A duel for the lovely princess?" A sudden voice caused them to look around to find a guy dressed in white loose battle kimono and white hakama tied to his feet by bandages with straw sandals with a bamboo hat on his head that covers his face, fingerless silk gloves on his arms and a katana tied on his waist.

"It must ye's lucky day!"

"Another one appeared!" Haruna declared, "He must be a relative to one of them or Konoka's ex-lover!"

"Are you serious…?" Chisame mumbled angrily.

"W-Who are you?" Setsuna asked warily.

"Be wary not, Samurai-dono." The man stated with a small smile, "Ye's just a simple passing rounin that goes by the name Kai, who also happens to owe a debt to Hime-sama here." He looked over to Tsukuyomi, "I wouldn't want thy to underestimate her, Noblewoman. Otherwise thy would be the one being humiliated."

"That guy sure knows how to act~" Natsumi complimented, "I wonder if he can give me some pointers?"

"Who knows~?" Her roommate, Naba Chizuru, said.

"Very well, we'll see you there, senpai~" Tsukuyomi gave a dark glare that frightens Konoka and hid behind Kai. The Shinmei-ryu rode off in her house carriage; Setsuna looked over at the vanishing figure over the horizon.

'I've no choice but to go along with it…' Setsuna thought.

"A-Ano…" Konoka stuttered from behind Kai.

"It's all right, Hime-sama." Kai assures her as he kneels down and kissed her knuckle, "Thou and Samurai-dono will protect thou, to pay ye debts for that tour of thou 'castle'." He smiled warmly, that cause Konoka to blush. Kai then got up, "Samurai-dono, ye will see thou at the bridge." He then flashed away.

"Oh, another CG effect…" Konoka said in awe.

"Hey! Sakurazaki-san!" Everyone all ran over to her, "What's going on here? How do you feel?-!"

"E-Eh?!"

"Why didn't you tell us about something as important as this?"

"How long as you been going out for?-!"

"Who was that girl? She called you 'senpai'… is she a past girlfriend?-! And who was that handsome guy?-! Is he an ex-lover as well?"

"Ah! I see! Sakurazaki-san and Konoka were both originally from Kyoto. Now I get it!"

"C-Chotto! W-What are you talking about?-!" Setsuna cried.

"Oh don't worry~" Asakura said with a sly grin, "Onee-san here will support you!"

"We're on your side, Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna declared.

"J-Just a minute here!" Ayaka cried, "I don't understand! You guys are leaving me behind!"

"You're slow, Iincho…" The mangaka sighed, "Have we agreed, minna-san? Yosh! We've decided! We're going to support their love with all our might!"

"All right you punks! We are gonna be their support!"

"Waah?-! M-Matte, you've got it all wrong!" Setsuna cried.

* * *

30 minutes later, in the sky above Cinema Town…

"Hurry up, aniki!"

"I'm doing by best, Kamo-kun!"

Negi used the substitution stencil and with Korin's help, managed to use it and he and his pet rodent are currently trying to locate Setsuna, which brought them to Cinema Town, "Ah! Look at that, aniki!" Kamo cried.

Below them are the entire group 4(minus Chisame and Zazie) plus Setsuna and Konoka, all in their own rental outfits.

"It's my class." Negi said in shock, "What are they doing here?"

"Let's go take a look!" Kamo instructed.

They floats down and make sure no one besides Setsuna saw them, "Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!"

"Eh?" The swordswoman looked around as Chibi Negi descended down in front of her, "N-Negi-sensei!"

"Are you all right, Setsuna-san?" Chibi Negi whispered.

"How do you get here?"

"I used Chibi Setsuna's paper and Korin-nii helped me find your trail of ki that I followed to you."

"More importantly, what happened, ane-san?" Kamo asked.

"T-That's…"

"Huhuhuhu~" A sudden disturbing laughter startled everyone as Tsukuyomi walked up the bridge with her two swords ready, "Thanks for bringing my friends… It looks like things will get interesting~! All right, let's begin, senpai~ I'm going to make you and Konoka-sama mine~"

"Se-chan…" Konoka stuttered behind her friend, "That person is kinda of scary…"

"Please don't worry, Konoka ojou-sama." Setsuna assures her friend with a smile, "No matter what happens, I will protect you."

"S-Se-chan…"

The crowd that suddenly gathered behind them all clapped and cheered at that statement. "E-Eh?-! W-When did this…"

"Well said, Samurai-dono!"

Kai appeared besides Setsuna with a flash.

"K-Kai-san!" Setsuna cried.

"Ye is glad that Samurai-dono is such an honorable warrior!" Kai nodded.

"Sakurazaki-san is so cool, isn't she, Ayaka~?" Chizuru giggled.

"She should come join our club." Natsumi suggested, "She could play the male role."

"I'm so moved by the love between you two, Sakurazaki-san!" Ayaka said with touching tears flowing down her cheeks as she grasped Setsuna's hands, "I'll lend you my strength!"

"I'm telling you, it's a mistake, Iincho!-!" Setsuna cried.

"Hohoho! You there! Don't you have any reinforcements?-!" Ayaka declared, "We, Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be your opponents!"

"I-Iincho-san!" Setsuna cried.

"Looks like you followers, Samurai-dono." Kai stated.

"Kai-han~" Kai turned around to Tsukuyomi, "I wanted to bring Takato-han here but he wouldn't come, so these would be your opponent~" Two masked black ninjas with charms on their foreheads came out of the river below, their short swords strikes down at Kai, who flashed off leaving only his bamboo hat on the floor which the ninja slashed instead. The figure drew his katana and slashed right down at one of the ninjas, turning it into a paper charm.

"A-Ah!" Setsuna realized, as Kai stood with his bushy brown hair glimmering in the sunlight, "S-Sawada-sensei!"

"Tsuna-san?" Konoka look over curiously.

"Yo, Setsuna." Kai, Tsuna, winked. He then turned back to the remaining ninja who attacked him again with a series of slashes which Tsuna parried with his own, 'It's a good thing Korin decided to teach me some sword techniques…'

"Oh… It's not the one from the night before…" Tsukuyomi pouted, "Oh well~" She readied her blades.

"W-Wait!" Setsuna cried, "You said your name is Tsukuyomi, right? These people are…"

"Don't worry about a thing, senpai~ MY cute little pets will be their opponents~" Tsukuyomi readied a few charms and out came out a whole parade of cute little yokai creatures, "Hyakkiyakou(These means a group of evil doers, chaos, and the term in Nurarihyon no Mago as it literally means night parade.)~!"

"W-What are they?" Haruna cried, "CG?-!"

"They're so cute~!" Natsumi cooed.

That was until they starts to flip all the girls' skirts, leading them to scream out loud as they tried to keep their skirts down from exposing their undies.

"W-What's with these perverted monsters?-!" Natsumi cried.

"T-This is…!" Chibi Negi cried.

"Negi-sensei! Please take Konoka ojou-sama and escape somewhere safe!" Setsuna stated.

"Eh?-! B-But this body…"

"It'll only affect your appearance, but I'll make you life-sized." Setsuna starts to make some signs and with a chant, Chibi Negi poofed and Negi stood in a ninja outfit.

"Wah! I'm a ninja now?"

"Negi-kun? When did you get here? You surprised me!" Konoka said.

"Konoka-san, please come with me." Negi took her hands and dragged her away to safety, just as Tsukuyomi dashed forward at Setsuna, who countered with her sword and the prop katana. The two struck at each other with incredible force, breaking the fake sword.

"Have the Shinmei-ryu of late taken to keeping monsters?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt those children~" Tsukuyomi giggled, "All I want to do is cross swords with Setsuna-senpai~"

"Tch, I won't play around with someone just wants to fight!" Setsuna pushed the blades back.

"Come on, don't say it like that~"

* * *

Xxx With Negi xxx

"Man these guys are persistent!" Kamo whispered as he punched the ghost that was chasing them.

"Are you all right, Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"U-Un!" Konoka nodded.

Negi looked around anxiously and ran to the castle replica, "Konoka-san, let's hide in here."

"Ok!"

They ran up the stairs of the castle, and when they entered a room, what greeted them was Amagasaki and the white haired boy from before, "Fufu~ Welcome, Konoka ojou-sama… It seems that Tsukuyomi-han was able to track you down after all…" She then noticed Negi, "Oh? What is that boy doing here? Kotarou should have him trapped… Ah, I see. That isn't your real body, isn't it? You can't do a thing here, so you won't be much of use…" A demon and a giant stuffed monkey arise from behind her.

"This is bad, aniki…!" Kamo whispered.

* * *

Xxx Back with Setsuna xxx

Setsuna and Tsukuyomi both countered each other furiously, 'Kuh… she has no openings for me to take advantage of!'

"Ah! Look at that!" One from the crowd shouted.

"Look at the top of the castle!" Another one from the crowd shouted.

"They've got a show going on at a place like that?"

At the roof, Konoka and Negi are cornered at the roof, Amagasaki and the white haired boy pushing forward.

"Ojou-sama?-!" Setsuna cried.

"Ara, you shouldn't look away!" Tsukuyomi strikes at her that brought her attention back to her.

"Fufufu… Can you hear me, Sakurazaki Setsuna, guard to ojou-sama?-!" Amagasaki shouted, "As you can see, this demon has these two at it sights!" The demon next to her is aiming an arrow straight at the two, "Don't interfere if you value ojou-sama's life!"

"Negi, is that your name, right, boya?" The woman chuckled, "I'll have him shoot you if you move even a single step. Now, hand over ojou-sama."

"Negi-kun, is this CG too…?" Konoka asked worriedly, "They're making a film, right?"

"I-I'm sorry, Konoka-san…" Negi apologized, 'This isn't good…'

"It's okay, Negi-kun." Konoka said that startled him, "Se-chan said she'd protect me no matter what! Se-chan would definitely come to save us!"

"Ko-Konoka-san…"

"What are you muttering about? Hurry up and hand over ojou-sama!" Amagasaki shouted.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, BITCH!-!-!" A sudden demon mirage rose from Negi, Korin's intimination rising from the substitution stencil. The demon image shocked the demon and the monkey lady and out of fear let go of the arrow, that flew straight at them. "Why did you shoot for?-!"

Negi ran forward and tried to block the arrow, but it pierce right through his right hand, and continued its trajectory towards Konoka, 'K-Konoka-san!'

The arrow slowly flew straight at the princess, and just as it was about to hit her, Setsuna flashed forward and took the hit for her.

"S-Setsuna-san!" Negi cried.

"That idiot!" Tsuna shouted as he pushed back the ninja and slashed straight through the ninja. He then flashed forward towards the woman but another arrow came straight and pierces right thruogh him by the chest area, 'S-Shit!'

"Sawada-san!" Negi cried.

The two fall down the castle, arrow implanted in their body.

"S-Se-chan!" Konoka leaped down after them, shocking Negi as well her classmates on the ground, and she wrapped her hands around the two, "Don't die, Se-chan, Tsuna-san…"

'Ojou…-sama…/Ko…noka…-san…?'

A bright light envelopes them down at the river; the two bodyguards slowly opened their eyes to find Konoka looking down at them with teary eyes, "Se-chan! Tsuna-san! Thank goodness…"

"Konoka-san…?" Tsuna said in a daze. He looked at his wound to find the arrow out of his chest and his wounds healed without a single trace of a scar. Setsuna too has the similar condition.

"T-The wound…" Setsuna said in shock, "O-Ojou-sama… you used your power…?"

"What was I doing? All I remember was I was in a trance…"

'So she used her powers unconsciously…?' Tsuna thought.

"Setsuna-san!-!" Chibi Negi flew down at her, "Are you all right?-!"

"I'm fine." Setsuna tells him.

"There are too many enemies! We have to meet up!"

"Yes, we should." Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style, "Ojou-sama."

"Eh?"

"Let's go back to your family home and met up with Kagurazaka-san and the others."

The two then leaped off and away from the crowd.

* * *

In the crowd…

"That isn't some play, isn't it?"

"It sure isn't."

Xion and Axel has witnessed the entire thing, Xion in a red floral patterned battle kimono and Axel in a similar outfit to Tsuna except it has no sleeves.

"Looks like Korin need a hand after all…" Xion stated.

"As it would seems…" Axel nodded, "Let's go, leader. We would need to beat them there."

The two flashed away from the crowd.

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**OHHHHH~ Go Tsuna! You're the man! Looks like the  
ex-Varia is going to lend a hand to them soon!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Return to the headquarters!**

I don't know what Tsuna did at Cinema Town, but he  
managed to protect Konoka. That's good enough, I  
wouldn't want a earful from Kanae-san and Mikuri if  
anything happens to them *shudders*

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Back with Korin and the rest…

"But is it okay not to go help them?" Asuna asked worriedly, "If it's just Sakurazaki-san…"

"Setsuna can take care of herself." Korin stated, "Besides, Tsuna is with them."

"T-That's right!" Negi stated, "They escaped and it looks like there aren't any pursuers…" He got up, "All right… looks like I'm finally recovered…" He then slumped over that Asuna caught him before he slams into the ground.

"Moh… your overdoing it…" Asuna sighed, "I know you are anxious but you need to rest some more…"

"Oi~! Asuna~!"

"That voice! Konoka!" Asuna turned around but… "E-EEEEEEHHHHH?-!"

* * *

'What's with this situation?-!' Asuna thought angrily.

Apparently, Asakura has placed a tracking device in Setsuna's clothes when they left Cinema Town, allowing the three of them to follow after them. Korin really handed to her and thought about the countless ways she could use that skill to their advantage, and maybe introduce her to Cosma's intelligence network.

"Say, are you all right, Negi?" Tsuna asked Negi, who is being carried by Korin on his back.

"I-I'm fine…" Negi stated, "A-Are you all right, Sawada-san?"

"Thanks to Konoka-san." Tsuna stated, rubbing his chest where the arrow pierced through, 'But for a second…' Flashback to the moment of the arrow piercing him, the arrow tilted in mid-flight, 'I swear that something hit the arrow that makes sure it didn't hit me at the heart…'

'This is so troublesome…' Korin sighed.

"Oh? Look at that! Is this the entrance?" Haruna cried, "Somehow, there's quite an atmosphere, huh~"

"Let's go~!" Everyone ran forward.

"Ah! W-Wait everyone!" Negi cried.

"That's the enemy's base right?-!" Asuna cried.

"Don't worry about it." Korin tells them.

"Eh? Why?-!"

"Welcome back, Konoka ojou-sama!" Two long rows of attendants all lined up and greeted the Konoe princess, who just blushed embarrassed.

"Eh?"

"Are all these people from Konoka's house?-!" Haruna cried.

"So Iincho is just a normal ojou-sama…" Asakura said in awe of the number of servants.

"S-Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna cried, "W-What exactly…?"

"U-Um… actually…" Setsuna stuttered, "This is both the headquarters for the Kansai Magic Association, and Konoka ojou-sama's personal home."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?-!-?-!"

"This is the first time I've heard that!" Asuna cried, "Why didn't you say so earlier?-!"

"S-Suminasen." Setsuna apologized, "I had thought that it would be dangerous for ojou-sama to get near the house, but it looks like it back-fired… If we enter the main house- I mean the headquarters, we should be safe."

"I-I see…" Asuna stuttered, "So this is Konoka's house…"

"Looks like nothing much has changed…" Korin mumbled.

"Ah, is that Korin-sama?"

"Yeah. I was thinking why Mikuri-sama came back on her own, but look like he is protecting Konoka ojou-sama…"

"Maybe to win Mikuri-sama's heart?"

"I can hear you." Korin mumbled angrily, blushing a little.

"Ah! S-Suminasen, Korin-sama!"

"Don't call me that!" Korin cried, "I'm not living here anymore!"

"Eh? Korin-sama?" Haruna wondered, "Hoh~ Looks like someone might be Konoka's future husband~"

*THONK!*

"Let's go." Korin stated with his fist steaming and Haruna having a huge bump on her head.

"You ask for that one, Paru." Asuna stated.

* * *

Xxx inside the mansion/temple xxx

Everyone all entered to the main hall and sat down on the cushions, waiting for the leader to come here; everyone except Korin who just sat normally on the floor, "The chief will arrive soon, please wait."

"Ah, yes, t-thank you…" Negi replied.

"Don't be too tense, Negi." Korin tells him.

"Aren't you too relaxed?" Asuna pointed out, "We're meeting leader of a huge organization here! And you're just acting all homey!"

"Relax, the leader isn't that strict."

"And how would you know?-!"

"Sorry for the wait."

A voice rang as the old priest descended from the stairs, "Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates… and their homeroom teacher, Negi."

"Otou-sama!" Konoka ran up and hugged her father.

"Hahaha, there, there, Konoka."

"So Konoka-san's father is the Western Leader…" Negi realized.

"Compared to the people of this house, he's a normal person, huh?" Haruna stated. "Or rather, his face looks a little off-color…" Asakura added.

"Tastefully wonderful…" Asuna said in awe.

"I don't get your taste in men at all!-!" Asakura cried.

"A-Ano… Leader-san…" Negi walked up to him, "T-This… from the East's leader, Mahora's academy president, Konoe Konoemon, to the western leader, please accept this letter."

"Certainly, I've received it, Negi-kun." Eishun stated, just as he caught another letter flying straight at him, "And you too, Korin-kun. Welcome back."

"Yo, it's been a long time, Eishun-san." Korin greeted.

"Eh?" Negi pointed at the two of them, "You knew each other?"

"More or less." Eishun nodded, "He's one of my students, after all."

"More like temp-student, to be exact." Korin stated, "I trained under him for around half a year before moving to protecting a certain someone." He glanced at Tsuna, before looking back at his ex-teacher, "Say, where's Mikuri? She texted me that she came back with friends."

"Mikuri's at her room with her friend." Eishun tells him, "I've ask her to come greet Konoka but she seems to be taking quite a long time."

"I'll get her if you want." Korin stated as he walked off and out of the room.

"Eh? Korin-san knows onee-sama?" Konoka asked.

"You could say that." Eishun nodded, in his mind already plans of letting them in an arranged marriage.

"So Korin-sensei is after Konoka's sister…" Haruna said thoughtfully, "Want both sisters, what a player~!"

"Saotome, when we get back, you're to run ten laps around the whole campus!-!" Korin shouted back.

"Eh?-! H-How can he hear me?-!" Haruna cried.

"There's no need to hear you." Tsuna stated.

Eishun opened the letter to read what his father-in-law said:

_If you properly control those under you, what incidents  
would there be?-!  
Keep it together, son-in-law!-!_

_[Insert doddle of Konoemon shaking his fist angrily]_

'Hahaha, I see my father-in-law is still as harsh as ever…' Eishun mentally chuckled. He then opened the other letter, and his eyes widen in shock. He then regains his composure when Konoka asked her father if he is okay, "In appreciation of the eastern leader's will, we too will negotiate to end the discord between the east and west. Please tell him that. Your mission is complete, Negi Springfield."

"Ah! H-Hai!"

"I don't really get it, but congratulations, sensei!" Asakura cheered.

"Now you'll need descend down the mountain, but the sun is setting down." Eishun said, "Today, you can all stay here. We will prepare a welcoming banquet for you."

"Oh, lucky!" Haruna cheered.

"You guys just tagged along…" Asuna sighed.

"Ano… we're in a middle of a school trip so we have to get back…" Negi stated.

"That's fine." Eishun assures him, "I will send substitutions for you."

"KORIN YOU PERVERT!-!"

*BOOM*

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!-!"

"Eh?" Everyone all turned to the door to see it slams open with Korin panicky ran in, with an enraged Mikuri behind with a wooden sword, "Come back here!"

"E-Easy, Mikuri!" Korin cried.

"What kind of guy are you to barge into a girl's room without thinking?-! And I was changing too?-!"

"Like I said, it was a complete accident!-!"

"Excuses!-! Stay still so I can deliver the punishment!"

"Like hell I'll stay still for that!-!"

The two just chased each other around in circles with the rest all looking at the two, "Korin-nii?"

"What did he do this time…?" Tsuna sighed.

"Yare yare~" Kasumi giggled as she looked in from the door with the rain Varia Knight above her. "Looks like another lover quarrel…" Maria stated; both in the traditional Shinmei-ryu outfit. Mikuri then threw her bokken that knocked on Korin's head.

"Yo, Konoe-chan!" Xion cheerfully opened the door, just in time for Korin to drop on her with his hand magically reached under her shirt and onto her breast.

"E-Eh?"

"Korin, you stupid pervert!" Mikuri sends Korin flying into the air with a punch, and he dropped on the floor on his face, with everyone all sweat-dropped at the antics of the two.

* * *

Xxx few minutes later xxx

After a few minutes, they all are gathered at the grand dining hall where they all are eating and chatting happily, although Tsuna was worried if the drinks are… you know, alcoholic. "Setsuna-chan." Mikuri greeted Setsuna.

"Mikuri-sama!" Setsuna quickly kneeled down in respect, "For you to speak to someone like me…"

"Now now, Setsuna-chan." Mikuri assures her, "You know I don't like being greeted like that. Besides, it should be me that supposed to apologize." She blushed a little, Korin looked over before returning to his meal blushing as well, "I want to thank you for taking care of Konoka for the past two years. I know it was a selfish request from both me and tou-san and I want to apologize for it."

"N-No! Protecting ojou-sama was my desire from the very beginning!" Setsuna stated, "Those are wasted words. B-But I offer my deepest apologies, today, I, to ojou-sama…"

"I've heard from tou-san." Mikuri nodded, "Looks like Konoka has used her powers, as it would seems."

"Yeah, to save me and Setsuna." Tsuna stated, "But she doesn't seem to notice it."

"So she ended up using her powers unconditionally?" Korin asked, "What is the trigger for her to use it?"

"Trigger?" Negi asked.

"Any strong powers are often activated through something." Korin stated, "For Tsuna, the resolve to protect, Mikuri, her love to her friends and family, and for me… anger…"

"Anger?" Negi wondered what kind of power does his big brother figure uses that fueled by anger.

"It might be the pactio between Negi-sensei."

"Eh?"

"Most likely."

"Eh?-!"

'Him again?' Korin and Tsuna sighed.

"W-Why do you know about that?-!" Negi cried, "T-That, I-I'm s-sorry!-!"

"Now now, Negi-kun." Mikuri stated, "Its fine. Both I and tou-san knew that it was a matter of time till Konoka became aware of it. We wanted her to live a normal life but I guess it is impossible. Setsuna-chan, can you tell Konoka for me?"

"Mikuri-sama…"

"Say, Korin-kun," Kasumi interrupted, "Did you finally find a way to properly confess to Mikuri-chan yet?"

Korin and Mikuri blushed redly at their friend's comment.

"N-Not at the table, Kasumi-chan!" They cried.

"Hahaha, but come on, Mikuri-chan~" Kasumi giggled, "Korin is teaching at an all-girls school~ It's only a matter of time before he get taken away~"

"K-Kasumi-chan!-!" Mikuri cried.

"How about you?-!" Korin declared, "Have you confess to Hibari-san yet?-!"

"…" Kasumi sunk back to her meal.

"That's what I thought." Korin stated.

"You two…" Tsuna sighed as he got up but he accidentally bumped on the table and a plate dropped off the table and all its contents spilled on Maria's clothes, "Ah! Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Maria proceeds to strip off her ropes to reveal her frilly adult underwear, "I can just take them off. It's kind of restricting anyway."

"W-What are you doing?-!" Asuna cried as she covers Negi's eyes.

"Removing the dirty clothes." Maria stated.

"Don't change here!-!" Asuna cried.

"M-Maria!" Xion cried, Axel blushing a bit since he is used to the scene already.

"What? They're quite uncomfortable."

Korin and Tsuna both starts to get a bloody nose, Mikuri saw that and punched the two on the head. "And I thought all leaders are humble…"

* * *

Xxx at the bath xxx

"Fui~ So many things happened today that I worked up quite a sweat!" Asuna sighed in relief, "This is so refreshing~"

"You must be exhausted, so please take your time bathing." Setsuna said.

"It's good that you like the bath." Mikuri said to them. The two just stared at the girl's body, still can't believe that Konoka's older sister is this hot with her chest size comparable with their class' largest bust, Naba Chizuru.

"But really, this is a huge bath, huh?" Asuna stated as the three of them descended into the warm bath waters, "Although I'm really surprised by the whole mansion's size…"

"It was quite an old home that goes back many generations." Mikuri explained.

"Wait… if Konoka's father's a mage… doesn't that mean you and Konoka are…"

Mikuri nodded.

"Say, Korin said you and he are old friends and comrades, right?" Asuna stated, "Is he…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything he doesn't want to say."

"Eh?-! W-Why?-!"

"Korin's secrets are for his and his alone." Mikuri stated, "Besides, it would be rude for me to explain everything without his permission." She then looked over to Setsuna, "Sawada-san has told me a lot about your little act of heroism~" She said with a sly grin.

"W-Wha?"

"Taking an arrow for the princess, you're a great swordsman, Setsuna-chan~" Mikuri said with a dreamy look, "Ah~ Forbidden love~"

"I-I and ojou-sama are not in that kind of relationship!-!" Setsuna cried, "Also, I want to ask you Mikuri-sama."

"Eh?"

"How far has you and Korin-dono progressed?"

"EEEHHH?-! W-W-Why are you asking that out of the blue?-!" Mikuri cried, blushing madly, "Korin is just a friend, nothing more!"

"Sure, but I swear you two kissing…"

"That was an accident!" Mikuri cried.

"But I saw you get rather flustered around Korin-sensei." Asuna stated. She then realized, "C-Could it be that you actually likes Korin-sensei?-!"

"…" Mikuri sank lower into the bath that covered half her face, completely red faced, "Y-Yes…"

"I knew it, Mikuri-sama!" Setsuna shouted happily, "I knew you love Korin-dono!"

"So have you confessed yet?" Asuna asked anxiously.

"N-No…" Mikuri mumbled, "T-There's isn't any good moment to say anything a-and he is always busy…" 'With missions and helping with Tsuna's training along with his own…' She added mentally.

"Ah… I see…" Asuna said, "We will cheer for you, Konoe-san! We'll help you confess to him and maybe make him pay more attention to you!"

"I-It's not such a big deal!-!" Mikuri cried, "H-He said that he has someone in mind, so… And, you can just call me Mikuri. I don't really like the formality."

"O-Okay! Then you can call me Asuna." Asuna grinned widely, "Is it okay to call you Setsuna?"

"S-Sure…" Setsuna nodded. She thought for a moment then turned to Mikuri, "Mikuri-sama, is it really for the best to tell ojou-sama?"

"She has to know, Setsuna-chan." Mikuri stated, 'I don't want her to act like Korin…'

"Hahahaha."

Four figures appeared by the door, "Those voices are Negi, Sawada-sensei, Korin-sensei and Konoka's father!" Asuna cried.

"W-W-W-What should we do, Asuna~?" Setsuna panicked.

"Q-Quick! Hide!" Mikuri cried.

The four walked into the bath with nothing but towels to cover their neither regions, "For you two to teach at the age of seventeen sure is impressive!" Eishun commented.

"But Negi is much more amazing!" Korin stated, "Teaching at the age of ten, now that's a prodigy!"

"C-Come on, Korin-nii, you're embarrassing me…" Negi stuttered as they entered the warm waters. At the rock behind them, hid three naked girls, "M-Mikuri-san, why are we hiding…?" Asuna asked.

"Sorry, my usual habits just came out…" Mikuri apologized, 'I guess this is what Korin felt…'

Korin sighed in relief as he sank into the water, "This feels nice~"

"I know what you mean." Tsuna said cracking a few tired muscles, their two box weapons swam around happily in the warm water, "Na-Tsu and Rin-Ko seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Ano… What was that monkey lady's objective?" Negi asked all of the sudden.

That caught Korin and Tsuna's attention as they turned to listen, "Monkey…? Amagasaki Chigusa, you mean. Well, she fights a lot of western mages; it seems that she held some kind of grudge against them… Geez, what an annoying person…"

"Why is she targeting Konoka-san?" Negi asked again.

"She probably wants the trump card." Eishun stated.

"Trump card?"

"Yes, I think you're vaguely aware of it but Konoka inherited from our high-class bloodline an amazing power to control her magical power, she has this great power that surpasses you father, the Thousand Master, and even matching up to the currently extinct Motoyama clan." Eishun explained, "In other words, Konoka is a magic user who possesses an unbelievable power."

'Eh? A mage?' Asuna thought.

"To rivaled up to the Motoyama…" Korin mumbled, "That does not sound good…"

"So to protect Konoka, I had her live at Mahora Academy." Eishun explained, "We even kept it a secret from Konoka… But I'm glad that you two protecting her for me. I thank you, Vongolia Decimo."

"Vongo- what?" Negi wondered.

"Wait, you mean…" Korin paled.

"Yup I knew." Eishun nodded, "Mikuri has explained all that happened, and first I like to thank you for saving Mikuri. And also, to apologize for keeping your parent's true identity from you. Karin is kind of persuasive."

"I-I see…" Korin stuttered.

"I apologize if I had caused you any stress." Tsuna said.

"It's fine."

"Korin-nii," Negi asked, "What are you?"

"Just a humble battle mage~" Korin replied happily.

Negi just grumbled angrily as he doubt Korin would tell him anytime soon. He then realized, "By the way, how do you know about the Thousand Master?"

"You mean your father?" Eishun chuckled, "I know him quite well. After all, I was that idiot Nagi Springfield's inseparable friend."

"Ah…"

"But never mind that." Eishun looked over at Korin, "Korin-kun, I want you to answer me seriously. How do you feel about Mikuri?"

Korin nearly dropped into the water, "E-Eishun-san?-!"

"I mean it, Korin." Eishun said seriously, "As a father, I want the best for my daughters so I want you to answer me, do you like Mikuri?"

'Tou-san, you idiot!' Mikuri mentally cried.

"I-I…" Korin stuttered with his face burning up, "I don't… I guess… s-she… I…" Mikuri was anxious over what he was going to say, even inches a bit out to listen.

"That's what I've been saying, that event in Cinema Town, no matter how you look at it, is mysterious!"

"I already said it was CG, jeez."

"Don't group me with Konoka-san!"

"Please tell me that they're at the wrong bath and we're not at the woman side." Tsuna pleaded when he heard the five voices of the five other girls.

"I suggest we should go." Eishun then took off, but Korin is way ahead of them since he knows the danger of a naked woman who misunderstood your real intentions with Rin-Ko in his arms. Tsuna scooped up the happily swimming Na-Tsu and they ran off, heading closer to the three hidden naked girls.

"T-They're coming!" Asuna cried.

"W-What should we do, Mikuri-sama?-!" Setsuna cried.

"I don't know!" Mikuri cried.

*Thump!*

When the girls opened the door, there hold a scene that would shock them forever. Negi dropped onto Asuna with his right hand on her breasts, again; Tsuna fell onto Setsuna with their face almost touching; and Korin's face just somehow appeared between Mikuri's two busts.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

Outside the mansion, there stood Amagasaki Chigusa with the white haired boy and Takato. "Oi, Newbie!" She shouted angrily, "You're the one who said to let them go, so I left them alone! But now they entered the headquarters and we can't interfere!"

"The situation is fine." The white haired boy said.

"Please leave it to us." Takato nodded.

* * *

"Itetete…" Tsuna grunted with a red handprint on his cheek, "I think I know how you feel, Korin."

"Thanks, at least you just got a slap." Korin grumbled as he rubs his swollen cheek as well as the presence of a black eye around his right eye, "Mikuri really overdo things…"

"So… what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked.

"…" Korin thought for a moment, "I guess we can tell everyone who we really are first… If they to trust us, we need to tell them everything."

"I-I see…" Tsuna nodded.

And then, they felt a spike in energy, "T-This feeling…!" Tsuna realized.

"I knew they wouldn't stay quiet for long!" Korin grabbed his sword and ran out with Tsuna running after him, but then his head hits a stone hand sticking out of the next room and he fell onto the ground on his back.

"You all right, Korin?-!" Tsuna asked.

"What do you think?" Korin answered as he rubbed his head, "Who would put a stone statue-!" He looked up to find that it was the statues of Maria, Kasumi and Axel in the room, "What the…"

"It doesn't look good." Tsuna said as he walked in, "Everyone is…"

"K-Korin…"

They looked around and found Xion slumping and shivering on the floor. "Xion!" Korin cried as he supports her up on her feet, "W-What happened?-!"

"A-A white haired boy…" Xion stuttered, "H-He… To Axel…"

"Relax, Xion." Tsuna assures her, "Just tell us what happened."

"This white haired boy just appeared in front of the door, and the next thing I knew, everyone is turned into statues!" Xion cried, "I think this blonde haired guy is looking for Mikuri-chan!"

"What?-!" Korin shouted as he ran out.

"O-Oi! Korin!" Tsuna cried as he saw his friend ran to the girl's rescue, "Mataku…" He ran after him.

"S-Sawada-san!" Xion cried.

"Stay there and don't go anywhere!" Tsuna commanded, "We'll be back."

* * *

Korin ran down the hallway, 'Blonde guy… it must be Takato!' He gritted his teeth, 'That lady mentioned the possibility that Mikuri might be on her target list… Hold on, Mikuri!'

"KYYYAAAAA!-!"

"Mikuri!" Korin ran even faster and added flash steps in between strides.

"Let me go!" Mikuri cried as Takato grabbed her by her neck and dragged her out.

"Your resistance is futile, Dragon Maiden." Takato said.

"Mikuri!" Korin shouted as he ran after them.

"Korin!" Mikuri cried happily.

"It's you again." Takato tosses Mikuri away as he drew out a short sword from the side of his belt and strikes forward.

"_Adeat!_" Korin summons his artifact sword and parried it with Takato. They entered a parry as they tries to push forward, just as Korin noticed the similarity of the aura, 'This sensation!' He pushes him back, "I knew I sensed it somewhere before…" Korin mumbled, "This sensation… He gives off the same aura as Kuroi Kitsune!"

"Korin…"

"Mikuri stay back." Korin tells her as he tosses his sword at her, "Use that to protect yourself." He charged forward with a shout and pushes Takato back with the sheer force and the two of them flew out into the forest.

Mikuri looked over worriedly just as Tsuna came out running up to her from behind, "Konoe-san!"

"Ah? Sawada-san!"

"Did Korin…?"

"He attacked the one trying to take me and is fighting out there." She pointed at the direction Korin flew.

"I-I see…" Tsuna nodded, "Konoe-san, please get Xion and wait here for reinforcements."

"No."

"What?-!"

"I don't know what they want, but they have my sister!" Mikuri shouted, "I'm not staying in the sidelines again!"

"But Konoe-san!" Mikuri stared at Tsuna angrily, something the brunette hasn't seen before and it terrifies him, "Fine… But you need to get Xion to a safe place!"

"You can count on me for that." Mikuri ran off with Korin's sword at hand.

Tsuna entered hyper mode and flew out to where Konoka is being captured.

* * *

Xxx In the forest xxx

Korin smashes into Takato's blade as they swerved around the trees and hitting each other with their own swords, both are not giving to each other. They leaped back and struck at each other again and again.

"Tch, you're a pain." Takato mumbled.

"What do you need Mikuri for, what is it you're after?-!" Korin shouted.

The two pushed each other back and they slides to a stop. "What Amagasaki wants to of no concern to me." Takato stated, "All I want to see if the son of the Thousand Master is worth our time."

"So you're after Negi?-!" Korin shouted.

"The one who is after him is Fate, not me." Takato stated, "You are just a nuisance to me and our plan."

"Like I care!" Korin slashed forward with his blade.

"I see…" Takato stated as his eyes glowed red, red energy charges up from his blade, "Then you must be eliminated." He struck down with a red sword wave coming straight at Korin, who dodged it before clashing with Takato again. At the sign of contact between the two blades, Korin's right hand burns right though the sealing bandages and the DM glows brightly that it blinds them.

"!" Takato pushed back Korin who looked at his hand, "I see. So you're the one…"

'Why did my DM…?' Korin wondered.

"**Korin!"**

"Zero? What is it?"

"**That boy! I don't what he is but the DM he wields isn't the same as ours!"**

"I get it now." Takato stood up, "You're the one Destiny has been saying…"

'Destiny!' Korin eyes widen in shock, "Why did you know that name?-!"

"I can see that you have mastered the DM well." Takato said in monotone, "Then let me re-introduce myself." He lifted up his shirt, there the DM is marked on his abdomen, but it was black instead of red, "My real name is Takato Maskedria, Demonica Undecim(11)."

"Demon…ica…?" Korin wondered.

"We are the race of demons that has been given the blessing of Destiny-sama, the DM that marked us." The blonde man said, "Unlike yours, our DM are much more superior. You have fought the Demonica called Kuroi Kitsune, right? He is Demonica Viginti(20), one of the lower ranked demons. He is merely sent out so Destiny-sama can measure your level."

"So that Kuroi Kitsune is one of you?-!" Korin shouted, "He did all that to test me? He eliminated all the Assassino Dens of Europe for that?-!"

"A mere small sacrifice."

"Small, you say?-! Countless lives are dead because of your stupid 'Test'!"

"It is not for you to say. I don't know what new kind of DM Destiny-sama gave you but I can see you're pathetic right now." He said. He then raised his hand up, "Here, let me show, the power of the Demonica's 'Demon Mode'."

His hand raised up to the black tattoo, and he pierced it, "_Evigilo(Awaken)!_"

The tattoo erupted in black flames that consumed him. The magic aura around him starts to catch, Korin starts to feel the existence of a truly dark force; that it reminds him of Asklaba but it is much more sinister.

As the black flames dissolves, Takato's body became inhuman, with black shell-like around his arms and legs, his blade became his right hand, a broken black mask on his right side of his face, "W-What the…"

"This is the awakening of a Demonica's [Demon Mode], Origo(Orgin), in which we regain our original demon powers and enhanced it with our own. In order words…" He flashed in front of Korin, "Our awakening is much more superior to yours!-!"

He slashed right down, red blood spurts into the air.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Korin! NOOOO!-! Nay, he'll be fine~**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Demonica**

Destiny… Haven't heard that name in a really long time…  
He's the reason I'm in this mess. And now he created this  
Demonica race. What are his true intentions?

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Setsuna then felt the drop of Korin's energy, "Korin-dono!"

"What is it, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Did something happened?" Asuna added.

Setsuna clutched her sword tightly. She felt that there's another presence, the one called Takato, but his energy just spiked up to match even Korin's level, which is something as she knows well how strong Korin is from Tsuna. She turned to run towards Korin.

"_Do you not trust me?"_

She stopped when she remembered that sentence. From that one sentence, she knows that Korin would be able to do something, and he is well aware that she can handle things on her side, that's why he asked that.

'I trust you, Korin-dono…'

"Nothing, let's go!" Setsuna ran off, with Asuna and Negi looking at her confusingly before running after her.

* * *

"O-Oh! Y-You did it, newbie!" Amagasaki exclaimed, "How did you get past the temple's defenses? It would have been better to leave it to you from the beginning." She then chuckled, "But now we have Konoka ojou-sama in our hands. Now all we have to do is take ojou-sama to that place and it will be our victory."

"Mmmm!-!" Konoka could all but muffle out some sounds due to the charm on her mouth.

"Don't worry, Konoka ojou-sama~" Amagasaki tells her, "We won't do anything cruel to you~ Now, let's go to the altar."

"Hold it!-!"

She looked back to see Setsuna, Asuna and Negi all gathered in front of her, "That's as far as you go!" Setsuna shouted, "Hand over ojou-sama!"

"Oh… You guys again…"

"Mmmm!-!" Konoka muffled out.

"Amagasaki Chigusa!-! Tomorrow morning, reinforcements will arrive to capture you!" Negi shouted, "Stop this meaningless resistance and surrender!"

"Fufufu… No matter how many reinforcements there are, if we get to that place then… But more importantly…" Amagasaki jumped down onto the water surface, "I'll show you a part of ojou-sama's power. You will regret not having stayed at the temple trembling." She slaps on a charm around Konoka's neck, "Please excuse me, ojou-sama."

The charm around the captured princess glowed and Konoka muffled out in pain as something is forced out from her inner most soul, "_Om. Kiri, kiri, basara, umhatta._" A few magic circles appear around her. Soon, many demons came emerging out from the ground until an army of them surrounds the three.

"W-Wait, wait, there are this many?-!" Asuna cried.

"That bitch… she's haphazardly relying on Konoka-neesan's power for this summons…" Kamo paled.

"About a hundred of them, this won't be easy…" Negi said.

"Fufufu… You guys can play with these oni, a special payback for the day before." Amagasaki chuckled, "Bye~" She leaped off with Konoka on tow.

"M-Matte!" Setsuna shouted.

"Stop!-!"

A sudden voice shouted as everyone all saw a certain brunette flying at mach speed towards the kidnapper.

"Sawada-sensei!" Asuna cried.

"He's flying!" Kamo cried.

"Tch, another pest." Amagasaki summons out her bear summon in front of him and it punches the Vongolia boss into the ground beside the trio. She then just leaped off away into the forest.

"D-Damn…" Tsuna grunted as he got up, "Reborn's going to be pissed if he found out about this…"

"Tsuna-san!" Negi cried, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises." Tsuna got up, revealing his orange eyes and the brilliant sky flames on his forehead.

Negi saw the change and found the similarity to Korin's from when he saved them in the thousand gates, 'What is that flame?'

"What's this, what's this, and here I thought we were finally called but our enemies are just some girls and some random dude." One of the demons spoke.

"Sorry girls." The leader of the demon army said, "But since we've been called, we can't go easy on you. Don't curse us for this."

Asuna swallowed her spit as her entire body trembled uncontrollably, "S-Setsuna-san… T-This is unexpected… what now…? I'm just a normal middle school student!"

"Calm down, Asuna-san." Setsuna said, "It will be okay."

"Tch, just when we need Korin…" Tsuna mumbled.

When they were busy talking, Negi has finished chanting his spell, "_Flans paries ventis vertintis(Blusterous Tornado Barrier)!_" A hurricane came out and surrounds them while kicking back some of the demons next to them.

"T-This is?"

"A wind barrier." Negi tells Asuna, "But I can only keep it up for two to three minutes or so…"

"Good enough." Tsuna stated, "We'll just have to make a plan while it holds."

"There's no choice, we have to split up into two groups…" Setsuna stated, "I will stay here alone to distract the remaining oni. In the meantime, please chase after ojou-sama, you two."

"Eeh?-!"

"Rejected." Tsuna said, "Even if you are profound in the art of demon slaying, you can't take on an army all by yourself."

"But it has to best option, Sawada-sensei!" Setsuna cried, "It would have the highest chance of getting ojou-sama back!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Then it is settled." Tsuna said, "I'll stay here with Setsuna and help distract the oni."

"S-Sawada-sensei?-!" Setsuna cried.

"Don't worry." Tsuna assures her, "These flames are the most effective weapons against dark forces like those. Korin stated that himself."

"I-I see…"

"But Sawada-sensei…" Asuna doesn't want to leave her classmate and teacher behind.

"The barrier is about to end!" Negi shouted.

"Don't worry, Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna tells her, "It'll be all right. Just focus on getting Konoka-san."

"S-Sawada-sensei…" Asuna clenched her fist around her weapon, "Then I'm staying too!-!"

"What?-!"

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi cried.

"We can't just leave Setsuna-san and Sawada-sensei here alone!" Asuna cried.

"But…!"

"No, wait! She just might be surprisingly useful here." Kamo stated, "Somehow, ane-san's fan is able to send back summoned monsters if it hits them! Won't it be the best against those oni?-!"

"I see, just like Korin stated…" Tsuna nodded, 'But still, she's just a normal teenage girl…'

"Aniki, if you supply ane-san with magic power and minimize your defense, how long do you think you can hold it for?"

"Doing it that way will be hard, but five, ten minutes…" Negi stated, "I'll try my best to fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes…" Kamo mumbled, "It's short but we can't help it. With this situation, it's not necessary to unreasonably fight the white-haired boy… Getting Konoka-neesan is enough! And also, if it's just aniki, he can fly on his staff…"

"Alright! Ane-san, Setsuna-neesan and Tsuna-aniki will stay and distract the oni here! Aniki will strike; take Konoka-neesan back, retreat! After that, everyone will run away at full speed towards the head temple where we'll wait for reinforcements! How's that?-!"

"Hm…" Tsuna nodded in agreement, "It's a risky gamble but we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"I understand. So then, let's go."Setsuna nodded.

"It's decided! And with that, let's do that other thing too!" Kamo huffed, "With a smooch and a puchuu!"

"Other thing?" Asuna asked, but regretted asking.

"A kiss~! Kiss~ Pactio~" Kamo said with a kissing motion, shocking the three of them.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?-!-!-!"

"It's an emergency!" Kamo shouted, "It's better to have a bigger hand!-!"

"H-Hai!-!"

Kamo immediately drew the circle under the three of them, "Hurry it up!"

"E-Excuse me, Negi-sensei…" Setsuna stuttered, her face red.

"N-No… me too…" Negi replied, his face red too.

Setsuna leaned down and kissed the kid teacher, "_PACTIO!-!_" With that cry, the circle shines as the card appears and into Kamo's hands/paws.

"Negi-sensei, please leave Asuna-san to me." Setsuna stated, "I'll protect her. Please take care of Konoka ojou-sama."

"Y-Yes!"

"What are you guys staring at each other for?-!" Asuna cried.

"I'll clear a path." Tsuna stated as sky flames erupted on his black metallic gloves, changing them into red gauntlets(X-Gloves: Ver.V.G), and taking his stance to fire his second strongest flame attack, "Negi, get ready to fly!"

The wind around them starts to seize, "Fu… finally." One of the demons sighed.

"Fufu, they make us wait so long…"

As the wind cleared, Tsuna has his hand out facing them, "W-What?-!"

"_X-Burner!-!-!_"

Tsuna fired his flame blast that tore right through the army of demons. Negi then used it as a smokescreen and flew straight out and after the monkey lady. "Boss! One of them got away!" The demon shouted. "That blast took out twenty of us too…" The leader sighed, "To think that someone that wields that flame still exists…"

"Listen, you two." Tsuna spoke as he walked up front, "I won't be able to fight and protect you two at the same time. You guys have to deal it on your own. I know Setsuna could fight but Kagurazaka-san, I want you to imagine the demons are just hoodlums that want a piece of you."

"That doesn't really helped, sensei…" Asuna sweat-dropped.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The leader chuckled.

"Let's go, Kagurazaka-san, Setsuna."

"Right!"

* * *

Xxx with Amagasaki xxx

Amagasaki stood on a wooden platform in the middle of the lake, Konoka stripped off with nothing but a towel to cover her. As she woke up, she tries to move her limps to find them to be stuck in place by something.

"You know, under that big rock you can see over there, a great oni is sleeping, one so dangerous that no one's been able to summon him before." Amagasaki explained, "It seems like the current leader, the Last Motoyama and the Thousand Master sealed him when he was rampaging once eighteen years ago. But with ojou-sama's power, it is possible to control him."

She then noticed Konoka's awake, "Please forgive this rudeness, ojou-sama. But this won't be dangerous or painful for you. Or rather… it might feel even good…" She starts to chant as the magic dormant inside Konoka is forced out of her.

"Mm!-!-!-!" 'O…nee…-sama… Se…-chan…' She thought weakly, 'Tsu…na…-san… Ko…rin…-san…'

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Negi is flying straight towards where Amagasaki is, "Aniki! You can feel that right?-! That magical power!-!" Kamo shouted, "Those guys must have started something, aniki!"

"I know that!" Negi said, "_Acceleret!_" He flew even faster than normal. He then felt a surge in magic energy as an orange pillar rose up into the sky.

'W-What is that?-!'

* * *

Xxx with Tsuna and the two girls xxx

"Yah!" Asuna slashed past another demon, sending it back to its dimension like the others, "T-That makes ten. Maybe I'm strong?" She carried on hitting all the demons with her fan and instant K.O. all of them. But then some of the demons managed to get close to her.

Setsuna then emerged from behind her and slashed down all the demons in her path, "_Shinmei-ryu Ougi…_" She strikes and slashed through all the demons in an amazing speed, "_Hyakuretsu Oukazan!_"

"Thanks Setsuna-san!" Asuna said.

"God damn it!" The demons cursed.

A flaming fist then punches one of the demons, reducing them to ashes. Tsuna then fired a few flame bullets at them, burning them all, and fired several more at all directions with devastating results of all the demons getting purified by the sky flame.

He then joined the panting duo back to back, "W-We're quite a good team…" Asuna panted.

"You two performed better than I expected." Tsuna stated.

"Hey, Setsuna-san. Teach me kendo when we get back from the school trip." Asuna said.

"E-Eh? T-That's fine though…" Setsuna stated, "But I think Korin-dono would make a better teacher…"

"Hya… they beat two hundred and fifty of us in three minutes?-!" One of the demons cried, "Are these girls monsters?-!"

"There's our natural enemy the Shinmei-ryu as well as the purifying flames, but that girl's fan is cheating, boss." The demon cried, "She doesn't miss and it's an instant kill."

"Gwahahahaha!-! They're pretty lively aren't they?" The leader laughed, "By the way, do you think it's fashionable not to wear any underwear under skirts?"

"Eep!" Asuna quickly cover the front and back of her skirt in embarrassment.

"Well, it's the 21st after all."

"Maybe she's still just a kid~"

'C-Crap! I forgot my panties were turned to stone as well…!' Asuna cried, mentally repeating that a demon saw her without her panties. She then noticed Tsuna avoiding eye contact with her with a blush, 'Not you too, Sawada-sensei!-!'

"Oh, she's moving slower, catch her."

The entire demon army then just starts chasing the power panty less girl, "Why does this kind of things always happen to me?-!" She cried.

"Please hang in there, Asuna-san!" Setsuna cried.

"Oh boy…" Tsuna sighed. At that moment, a bright orange pillar of light shot up into the sky.

"W-What is that?-!" Asuna cried.

'That light!' Tsuna realized, 'Is your opponent that powerful, Korin?-!'

* * *

Xxx with Korin(A few moments just after Amagasaki summoned her demons) xxx

Korin has indeed been slashed down by Takato, a blade wound across his chest starting from his right shoulder. It's a good thing he moved back before the cut gets too deep, "D-Darn…"

"What do you think, Korin Yan?" The blonde demonica asked, "Are you terrified? What I do not understand is why you didn't bring your black sword with you. If you used her, you would have won easily."

"Because I don't need her to defeat you," Korin replied, 'Damn it… I knew I should have brought Kuro along with me… This guy is no joke… I don't know what kind of powers he possesses, but he is beyond my current strength…' He raised his sword in front of him and his releasing stance, 'Looks like I have to go full out here.'

"Full Release!-!"

His blade glowed as orange flames surround him and shot into the sky as a pillar of orange light.

Takato leaped back in shock, with his blade arm ready. The flames slowly morphed into black flames with orange outlines that surround Korin, him changed into a black long-tail trench coat with a right silver armored shoulder with an additional ring of cloth on the upper right sleeve over a white shirt and armored black boots that reach his knees. In his right hand is a long katana with a black blade that has a silver edge and black and dark-orange handle with a white cloth fluttering in the wind.

Korin glared at him with new determination.

"Full Release, huh?" Takato stated, "Interesting… But I know you too have an awakening of your DM, don't you? You're Demon Mode 2?"

"So you knew?"

"Of course. Destiny-sama has been keeping track of you for a long time." He stated, "Now, show it to me."

"No." Korin refused as he swung his blade down that disburses the flames surrounding him, "this is all I need."

"I see…" Takato said before he flashed in front of him and slashed right down at him, who easily blocked it with his sword, "Don't get too cocky, boy."

"I was about to say the same thing."

They pushed each other back and clashed once more.

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Negi flew through the air and saw another pillar of light from the altar, "I see it! Over there!"

"T-This magic power is…!" Kamo realized, "It's a summoning ritual!-! It feels like something huge is going to come out! Aniki! You have to stop it before it is too late!"

"R-Right!" Negi then noticed Konoka on the altar's table, "Konoka-san!"

But then some black wolf spirits came out and attacked Negi, 'Inugami?-!' "_Deflectio!I_"

The shield wasn't enough as the dogs knock the kid teacher off his staff. Negi cry out as he fell down towards the ground, before managing to create a gust of wind to cushion his fall as his staff returns to his hand.

"Yo, Negi!" A familiar voice said, as Kotarou walked into the clearing, "Heheh, this is great… I've never thought the chance for a rematch between us would come so soon."

"K-Kotarou-kun?-!"

"You're not getting past me, Negi!"

* * *

Xxx with the trio xxx

With a cry, Setsuna and Asuna slashed back another group demons. "Are you okay, Asuna-san?"

"Yeah, there are less than half of them left now!" Asuna replied.

"Please don't strain yourself!"

"No problem! We can do this!" Asuna stated, "Once Negi gets Konoka back-"

"Get down, Kagurazaka-san!" Tsuna shouted as he did a roundhouse kick on the demon that was just about to hit the twin tailed girl, "Don't get too distracted!"

"S-Sorry!" Asuna apologized but then a birdman appeared behind her and lucky for her reflexes, she managed to block most of its attacks.

"B-Birdman?-!" Setsuna cried. But she then has her own problem with another humanoid demon wearing a fox mask who attacked from behind her, the swordswoman managed to parried her blade with the demon's.

"Setsuna! Kagurazaka-san!" Tsuna cried but then a large hulk-like demon with a horn on its forehead slams his combined hands at him, but the brunette blocked it with a barrier created by the rings of texts surrounding him, "Damn… they kept on coming!"

"You're not bad, little girl!" The birdman complimented as he continuously strike down at Asuna, "But I'm not like the others you've faced so far!" He knocked up Asuna's weapon and struck down at the girl continuously as she rolled back onto her bottom.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna cried.

"I-I'm okay…" Asuna panted, "Negi's magic protected me… but this guy(?) is strong…"

"It seems that ki-users and magic users have become tougher since the days of Heian." The birdman stated, "But I wonder how long you can hold out for?"

*Sweat-dropped*'He really is a birdman…'

'Oh no! Apart from the power protecting her, Asuna-san is just a normal person!' "I'm coming Asuna-sa-" Setsuna is just about to run over there but her instincts forced her to raise her sword up to block a down coming hit towards her. The attacker was the leader of the little group and her previous opponent sat on his shoulders.

"Girl from Shinmei-ryu! We will be your next opponent!"

'These guys are on a different level too…' At that moment, a pillar of light shot up into the sky, shocking Setsuna, "T-That pillar of light!"

"Hoho, what a spectacle!" The leader said.

"Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well." A sudden familiar voice said, "Did that cute little mage fail to make it?" Setsuna turn around to find Tsukuyomi with her blades ready, "Well, that's got nothing to do with me, right, Setsuna-senpai?"

"Tsukuyomi!"

The birdman then grab Asuna by her fan-wielding arm and raised her up high, the twin tailed schoolgirl swings her legs frantically.

"Asuna-san!"

"Let me go, damn it!" Asuna kicked the birdman but has no effect.

"Without a fan, she's just a normal little girl." The birdman said, "Now then, warrior of Shinmei-ryu, it seems we have a stalemate."

'This is bad!' Setsuna thought in shock, 'This is really bad!'

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Negi and Kotarou clashes with each other, "Looks like you're finally taking this seriously, Negi!"

"G-Get out of the way, Kotarou-kun!" Negi cried, "I don't have time to fight with you right now!"

"Aw, come on! Don't such a spoilsport, Negi."

"Aniki! You can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer!" Kamo warned, "Since you're sharing with ane-san, you're going to run out of magic energy in no time, not to mention that it is an incomplete pactio so it has a burden on your body! Look at that pillar of light! The ritual is going to finish in a matter of seconds! We've got to hurry!"

"I know, Kamo-kun!" Negi shouted, "Kotarou-kun! Why are you helping that monkey onee-san?-! She took my friend and now is doing something terrible with her!"

"Hmph, I have no idea what Chigusa-neesan is doing!" Kotarou stated, "All I signed up for was the chance to fight you damn western mages! And looks like I hit the jackpot!" He points at Negi, "Because I got to meet you, Negi! And for that, I'm glad! You're the first person I've met of my age who can put up a fight with me! Now, let's fight!"

"Fight?" Negi was shocked, "This fighting is meaningless! If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like after this!"

"Don't screw with me!" Kotarou shouted, "You won't fight seriously anymore after this! I know it! I want to fight you when you're serious, and that's right now! You won't get past me without defeating me first! I won't let you!"

"Guh…"

"Don't get drawn in by his challenge, aniki!" Kamo warned, "We've got to think a way out of this!"

"If you use your full power and beat me, you might still be able make it!" Kotarou shouted, "Come on, Negi! You're a MAN, aren't you?-!"

"!-!" Negi dropped off his shoulder, "All right."

"A-ANIKI?-!"

"Heh, that's more like it!" Kotarou shouted.

"O-Oi! Aniki!" Kamo shouted.

"Don't worry, Kamo-kun. This will be over soon."

'Gwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-!-! This is bad! Aniki is being led astray by his own stubbornness and childishness! If he fights now, Konoka-neesan will definitely…'

"I'm coming!"

"Bring it on!"

'Did my plan fail?-!'

At that ermine's grim though, a giant shuriken interrupted them. "W-What?-!" A female shadow then flashed in front of Kotarou and sends him flying back into a tree. "A-An afterimage?-! A spilt-body attack? Who are you?-!" Kotarou shouted.

Negi then noticed the figure on the tree, who turns out to be Kaede and Yue, the forehead girl carried bridal style by the ninja, "Nagase-san?-! Yue-san?-!"

"Getting hotheaded and losing yourself at an important moment…" Kaede said, "You're still lacking in concentration, de-gozaru, Negi-bozu."

* * *

Xxx with the trio xxx

"Kagurazaka-san!" Tsuna cried but then the hulk smashed through the barrier.

"It's over!" The hulk bellowed.

'Kuh… I've no choice…' Setsuna thought, 'Now is the time… to use that power…'

"Na-Tsu, Cambio Forma."

"GAO!-!"

Tsuna's ring glowed as he gains new attachments in the form of red boosters that reached his elbows, his Vongolia Gear. The boosters roar into life as he fired an _X-Cannon _at the hulk, burning it to ashes. "Time I got serious."

"S-Sawada-sensei?"

"Oh~ You seem more powerful now~" Tsukuyomi giggled darkly, "It almost turns me on~"

A bullet shoots right through the birdman's head, shocking him as he let go of Asuna, "D-Damn it!" He cried out, "Is there someone else?-!"

"Eh?" Asuna just sat there confused.

A few more bullets shot right at the leader in front of Setsuna.

"These… these are spell-breaker bullets!" The leader cried, "Who are you?-!"

"Looks like you're having some trouble here." They all turned to find Mana up on the rock with a rifle at hand, Ku Fei behind her looking around excitedly like an kid in a toy store, "I'll be sending you the bill for this, Setsuna."

"T-Tatsumiya-san?-!" Asuna cried.

"_Rocket Arrows: Version X!-!_"

Hundreds of red flaming arrows rain down on the demons and them, a reddish-orange blast then tore right through them right after. "W-Whoa!" The demons cried, those who aren't so lucky with flames on their limps leaped into the water in an attempt to snuff the flames.

"You need of assistance, Sawada-san?"

They all looked over to see Mikuri in her armored outfit, a white collared long sleeved shirt with sliver bracer on her left arm, a red mini-skirt, and silver armored leggings; her bone shields floating around her. Xion stood next to her in her Varia outfit.

"Konoe-san!-!" Tsuna cried.

"Mikuri-sama?-!" Setsuna cried.

"What's this, more reinforcements?-!" The demon cried.

* * *

Xxx with Korin xxx

Korin clashed with Takato again, their blades sparking from the contact, "You're stronger than I anticipated."

"Being complimented by you isn't really assuring." Korin stated as he pushed him back. Black-orange flames surrounds his blade as he got ready to strike, "_Higiri!-!_" Korin strikes down at him with a black-orange sword wave slashed forward at them.

Takato simply parried it with his blade arm, but it turns out that Korin is driving the attack himself as the black-orange energy surrounds his blade while he parried it with his arm blade. He then pushes him back at full force, sending him flying back like crazy smashing through the trees and into the air. He steps on the air and flew straight at Korin, 'Such force… and the aura of his attacks… looks like Destiny-sama has underestimated him…'

Black-orange flames spin around the tip of his blade, gathering into the sword, "It's over." He swings down with an enormous blast raging straight at the demonica, who raised his blade to block it, the earth crumbles under him as he tries to held his place. His once emotionless face starts to show expression of shock as the blast is slowly overpowering him. He even tries to use his other hand to keep hold. In the end, the blast overwhelms him and it smashes right through him and destroying the same patch of trees behind him.

"He's done." Korin balances his blade on his shoulder, "I better hurry…" He turned to find a pillar of light shooting up into the air, "W-What the…"

"Looks like Amagasaki's doing…" His eyes widen in shock as Takato made himself visible, his armored arms are bruised, his blade still intact and the armor around his legs are gone.

'N-No way…' Korin thought in shock.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Takato walked up to him, his only human-like hand raised up towards him. Red light starts to gather around his index finger and he fired a red blast straight at him, tearing through the air. Korin immediately brought his blade up and cuts right through the blast, but burning his right hand in the process. As the blast diminished, Korin is left without his right sleeve and red marks on his right hand.

"D-Damn…" Korin cursed.

"What are you waiting for?" Takato suddenly flashed in front of him and strikes his blade down, Korin managed to parry it but the blade already dug into his left shoulder, "Use that Demon mode 2 of yours. If you don't, you'll die."

"G-Guh…" Korin grunted as he pushed back the blade. He shouts a battle cry and strikes down and pushed his blade down. With each effort, his sword can't even go past his blade. Korin was getting desperate as he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle whatever that monkey lady is calling out if he used all his strength to take him down.

"You're much too naïve." Takato pushed Korin's sword up.

'S-Shit!'

Takato stabs right through Korin's chest. Korin coughed out blood as he pushed Takato back with a kick. He is panting really badly as he tries to prevent anymore blood from dripping out of his fresh new wound, "What's the matter? I told you." Takato swings his blade to get rid of the blood, "You'll die if you don't pull out all your strength."

'N-Not good…' Korin thought grimly, 'My vision is getting blurry… My breathing is lessening… If this keeps up, I'll seriously die…' A claw attack slashes right through the ground between the two, forcing Takato to leap back. 'T-This attack!'

"What the matter?" A voice said, footsteps echoed across the plain, "Is the Raging Wolf title just for show?" In came Kageru, his sword on his shoulder, his armless sleeves flutter in the wind, "Come on now, I expect better from the one who defeated me."

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Cliffhanger!-! I want to thank the new followers of my  
story! I thank you! Also, could some people please review  
please! Also, I was thinking of giving Korin a small harem,  
a love triangle, maybe. If you want something in this  
story, please say so in the reviews.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Will of the Motoyama**

So Kageru is still alive… guess I managed to patch him  
up before Setsuna sealed the thousand gates.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"K-Kageru?" Korin panted in shock.

"Yo, Korin." Kageru greeted.

"Inugami Kageru." Takato stated, "So you wish to fight against your client?"

"That monkey lady was never my client." The dog Hanyo stated, "If weren't for that useless little brother of mine, I wouldn't even be here. Man, Korin; you're in such a pitiful state. And I thought you managed to defeat me?"

"Shut it." Korin grunted.

"Heh, but it's fine." He said, "Leave the rest to me."

"W-Wait a minute!" Korin cried, "You couldn't possibly defeat him-"

"Just watch me."

Kageru flashed forward with his sword ready and slashes down, a huge claw strike hits the ground, but Takato has dodged it and leaped back. "I'm not done!" Kageru slashed up with countless of claw strikes hitting straight at the demonica, crashing into the demon-human hybrid. "Final Move! _Claw Extinction!_" The dog Hanyo slashed down with a huge claw strike that clash straight forward at him.

"You're annoying, Inugami Kageru."

Takato swings his hand and sends the claw attack flying away, crashing into the rows of trees beside him.

"N-No way…" Kageru stare in shock.

"Your power is weak, Inugami Kageru." Takato said, "My strength is beyond what you can accomplish. Get out of my sight."

"T-Teme…"

"Move, Kageru." Korin pushed the Hanyo back.

"That's what I'm supposed to tell you!" Kageru shouted, "You're injured too badly!"

"I said, move." A demon aura surrounds Korin, shocking him and by reflex Kageru leaped back. Korin looked back at Takato, "I understand, I'll show it to you." Crimson aura came out and drifted in the air surrounding him, "But for only a moment."

"Hmph, I see." Takato swings his blade down, "Good, maybe you're not that dumb as you are."

Red aura circles Korin and enters his body, his hair turns white and his eyes turned crimson red with silted pupils. The change brought upon a huge spike in energy, almost choking Kageru and everyone around the area.

* * *

Xxx with the trio xxx

Setsuna, Mana and Ku Fei nearly fell to their knees from the huge pressure of energy that seems so thick that it feels like their underwater. "W-What was that?-!" Mana cried.

"This energy… it's immense!" Setsuna grunted.

"What's wrong, Setsuna-san?-!" Asuna asked worriedly.

"This feeling…!" Tsuna realized, "It's Korin! He used the Demon Mode 2!"

"What?-!" Mikuri cried as she fired another storm arrow from the flaming bow, the bow that is completed made up of storm flames in the shape of a hawk, "For him to use that already… It can't be good!"

"What kind of opponent Korin is fighting?" Xion wondered.

"Demon Mode 2?" Mana wondered. She then turned around to fire her rifle at another horde of demons. "Say, is that a real gun?" Ku Fei asked worriedly. "It's just an air gun."

'Pretty strong for an air gun…' Xion thought.

Then demons came out and surrounded the sniper and martial artist, "Don't get cocky, you weaklings!"

"You won't be able to use that gun at close range!"

Mana simply smirked as she slams opened her gun case, out came two pistols. She grabbed them in mid air and starts shooting at all of them, blocking their strikes and countering with bullets to their face. All the demons were all eliminated with smoke coming out of her two guns.

"W-W-W-W-Wha- Why is Tatsumiya-san- was she that strong before?-!" Asuna cried.

"I used to exterminate monsters with her occasionally." Setsuna stated.

"Tatsumiya Mana…" Xion then remembered, "Oh! Her! No wonder she's that strong!"

"Ai ya! That's Mana for you!" Ku Fei said, "But this is the first time I've seen real monsters before!"

"You can go fight the weak ones, Ku."

"Ah! You're making fun of me!-!" The tan girl huffed, "Don't underestimate the power of four thousand years of Chinese martial arts!" A few demons came out from behind her, thinking that they could take on the small girl. They were wrong. Ku Fei easily turn around and blocked the assault, followed by a fist into the demon's gut, "_Ma Ti Bung Chuen!-!_"

"E-Even Ku Fei here!" Asuna stated, "And she's looks pretty strong too!-! I-I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we're saved!"

"Wah~" Tsukuyomi giggled.

"Come on, aru!" Ku Fei shouted, "Isn't there anyone stronger, aru?"

"Don't get cocky." Mana warned her, "You'll get hurt." It was that moment that a demon decides to sneak up on her, but then was kicked off almost simultaneously by a flaming leg from Xion, "The same thing I'll say for you." Xion stated. Mana smirked in respond

* * *

Xxx with Kaede xxx

Kaede nearly tripped over her feet, even Kotarou is stopped on his feet, when they sensed the huge spike in energy. 'What was that?' The ninja girl wondered. She has come to save Negi due to Yue's call, and she had to take on Kotarou so Negi could move and save Konoka.

"Ha! You're wide open!" Kotarou took that chance to fire some of his dog spirits, but Kaede easily took out her huge shuriken and pulled on a string, causing it to spin and deflecting the dog spirit. She then dashed forward with her spinning star of doom, and countless shadow clones leaped out from nowhere towards the dog boy with weapons drawn, startling him, 'Calm down! Attacks from the shadow clones can't hurt me-' That was proven wrong when one of the shadow clones managed to hit him, sending him back on fours.

"Kuh… you surprise me, narrow-eyed nee-chan!" 'You got way too many copies!' Kotarou shouted, "To think that someone like you would be living the carefree life of a middle school student!"

"You've got skills of your own, de-gozaru." Kaede smiled, "But it looks like you're still holding something back. Is it really okay not to get serious?"

"Heh… To get serious… Against a woman?-!" Kotarou laughed, "As if I would!" He leaped down and punches straight at Kaede, who dodged it and the punch hits the ground instead with an explosive result.

Yue just look by from the sidelines, 'I-Is this for real…? It's just like those childish novels Nodoka and Haruna read… No human could have that kind of physical strength… this contravenes all known laws of physics… This must be what Kaede-san called [ki] and [mana]! In order words, magic!' She concluded, 'And Negi-sensei…' She saw the two fights, 'I guess I'm not needed here…' She slips off to find the bathroom.

* * *

Xxx with Korin xxx

The overwhelming energy was startling Takato, 'What kind of energy is this?-! This is beyond what Destiny-sama has predicted!' He then regain his emotionless façade, "Is this it? Impressive but-" A slash right through his chest, Korin standing few meters from him, "W-What the…"

"**I told you.**" Korin changed back to normal with red aura exiting him, "I only going to show you for a moment."

Black and red flames erupted from the wound, cutting him in two and castrating the demonica's wounds. The figure dropped into the ground, its skin tearing away as it lands on the floor with a soft thud. Kageru just looked in shock, 'A-Amazing…! So, this is the power of the Raging Wolf…'

Korin kneeled down next to Takato's corpse, "This texture…" He felt the skin, realizing that it is rubbery, as well as the yellow plastic under it, "A doll. That's some advanced spell." He concluded, before he dropped on fours from exhaustion, 'Damn… Looks like I push it a little too far…'

"W-Woah, you okay?" Kageru asked. "I'm good, just a little exhausted." Korin assures him. The dog Hanyo then noticed that the wounds Korin originally had are healed up with no scar whatsoever, "H-How did your wound…?"

"Hm?" Korin followed his gaze to his chest, "Oh, you mean this? In the Demon Mode 2, my body heal up ten times faster than normally. I guess due to the severity of the wound, it used up much more magic energy than it normally does."

"I-I see…" Kageru looked at Korin in amazement, "But that technique drains you rather quickly, don't it?"

"It does." Korin then realized, "You're not going to attack me now, are you?"

"Ah, no, no." Kageru waves his hand in denial, "It's not my style to attack people who can't fight back. But I can tell you what Amagasaki is planning." He then starts explaining, the awakening of the demon god that was sealed by none other than Negi's father and Eishun-san, and also Korin's own mother. He also added that if Chigusa managed to summon it successfully, almost nothing can stop her, even if reinforcements were to arrive the next morning.

"I see…" Korin then recalled something he found in a book in Dray's library, "That spell should work…" He got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop Amagasaki Chigusa, what else?"

"Stop her?-! Even if you were to reach the altar, you have to deal with that Fate kid!" Kageru shouted, "I like to be alive a little longer, thank you very much."

"There's no need to stop her." Korin tells him, "I'll defeat the demon god before she could use it." The dog Hanyo just gave him that what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say look. "You're crazy." Kageru concluded.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Xxx with Kaede xxx

Kaede sat on top of Kotarou in an arm hold, "I guess you weren't able to get serious after all, Kotarou-kun." The ninja girl said cheerfully, "You had no real intention of winning, de-gozaru."

"No, I won't make excuses." Kotarou grunted, "A loss is a loss, strong onee-san."

"Di… Did you win?" Yue asked before noticing the huge figure behind them, "K-Kaede-san! L-Look!"

"Hm?"

Xxx with the trio(Not a trio anymore, but you know what I mean) xxx

They all are managing to push back all the demons, but then a bright light luminates the sky, "O…Oi! S-Setsuna-san! What's that?-!" Asuna cried.

"W-What the hell…?" Tsuna stuttered in shock.

"W-What's that?-!" Setsuna cried.

Everyone all paused and saw the huge demon with two faces and four arms in the middle of the lake.

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Negi just gawked at the huge demon that just appeared in front of him, Amgasaki Chigusa floating on its shoulder with Konoka. Negi has managed to get to the altar, and also somehow managed to trap Fate in a wind arrow capture spell, but it was too late, the ritual is complete, "T-That's!-! This… This is…"

"It's huge!-!" Kamo cried, "Oi, oi, oi! C-Chotto!-! It's enormous! Gigantic!-!"

"The two-faced four-armed giant demon, [Ryoumen Sukunanokami]," Chigusa stated, "A giant demonic god that was defeated 1600 years ago… Fufufu… the summoning is a success! The legends said he was as tall as 180 feet… but it seems like he's even bigger. He's so big, it's scary…"

"W-W-W-W-W-What are we going to do about against an opponent like him?" Kamo stuttered, just as Negi starts to gather magic energy, "A-Aniki?-!"

"We've got no choice but to go all out!-!" The kid teacher declared, "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes(Gather unto me, spirits of wind and lightning)!_"

"W-Woah, hold on there, aniki!" Kamo cried, "It's true that is a really effective spell, but your magic power should be at its limit by now!-! If you pull off a spell like that, you'll collapse!"

Negi ignore his ermine friend and carries on chanting, "_Fum Fulgastio Efulet Tempestus… Austorina(With lightning flees the Southern Storm)!_"

"W-What?-!"

"_Vois Tempestus Fulguriens(Jupiter's Thunderstorm)!-!_" A storm of lightning and wind blast right out of Negi's hand and hits straight at the demon, but was easily deflected, "W-Wha…" Negi panted in shock.

"Fufufu… Hahahahahahaha!-!-!" Chigusa laughed, "Is that all you got, son of the Thousand Master? It as if had no effect! With Konoka ojou-sama's power, he's completely under my control! Nothing can stop me now! I'll crush all your reinforcements too when they arrive tomorrow!-! And with this power, all the western mages who have been slowly eating away at the east, will be wiped out in one blow!-! Ahahahahaha!-!-!"

"D-Damn it…" Negi panted as he dropped to the ground on fours, "K-Konoka-san…"

"Aniki! Aniki! Get a hold on yourself!-!"

The wind arrow bindings that keeping Fate down broke, "You fought well… too bad, Negi-kun."

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap this is bad!-! I've got to do something!' Kamo then remembered something, 'T-That's it! I still haven't used that of the Pactio card's ability!'

* * *

Xxx with the trio xxx

Everyone is all slashing and swatting away the demons around them, "Didn't Negi made it in time?-!" Asuna cried.

"I don't know but we have to go and help him!-!" Setsuna cried.

"Easier said than done!"

"One path, coming up!" Xion and Mikuri fired a huge blast that took out half the army of demons, leaving a clean straight path out of the rumble, "Go, Setsuna-chan!" Mikuri cried.

"M-Mikuri-sama?-!"

"Are you running away, senpai~?" Tsukuyomi leaped forward towards Setsuna, before a bullet stops her in her tracks.

"Go, Setsuna!" Mana shouted, "Go help your cute little sensei!"

"We'll take care of these guys, aru!" Ku Fei added.

"B-But…"

"Don't worry! I'll charge you plenty for this!-!"

Setsuna nearly paled of the bills Mana has piled up for her, "S-Sorry about this! Let's go, Asuna-san!"

"I'll meet you there!" Tsuna flew up into the air and flew straight towards the demon.

"A~an~, More interferences." Tsukuyomi sighed, "Projectiles won't work against us Shinmei-ryu, you know."

"I know." Mikuri interfered as she took out a sword handle(Ishida Uryu's sword/arrow from when he's in Huedo Mundo) from her belt and a red flaming blade erupted from it, "So this blade will do."

* * *

Xxx with Tsuna xxx

He flew straight towards the large demon, not easy to be misguided since it's a demon the size of a skyscraper in the middle of the forest, 'Man, what's keeping Korin?-!'

"_Tsuna, you there?"_

Tsuna was startled by the sudden telepathic link, _"Korin?-!"_

"_Yeah, sorry for not contacting you. I was a little busy." _Korin apologized, _"Listen, I have a way to defeat the demon before it could cause real damage, but I need you to weaken it with your _XX Burner_ in order for it to work."_

"_I understand. But I need to get Konoka-san away first."_

"_Leave that to Setsuna."_

Tsuna stopped on his path, "Operation XX."

"_**Understood, boss."**_ A female mechanical voice said, _**"Contacts changing to XX Burner Firing Sequence."**_

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Fate slowly walked over towards Negi, "I won't kill you… but… anyone who faces me had better be prepared to get hurt." Fate stated. Negi just glared at him and panting raelly strongly, "You pushed your physical and magical powers to their limits. You did well, Negi-kun." He prepared to release a spell at him.

"Do it, aniki!"

Negi reached into his pockets and threw up his two pactio cards, "_Summon! Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!_" Two magic circles appears in front of him and Asuna and Setsuna appeared with their weapons drawn and ready. "Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, I-I'm sorry…" Negi panted, "Konoka-san is…"

"We know, Negi!" Asuna then noticed the actual size of the demon, "Gyah! What the heck is that thing?-!"

"Calm down, ane-san!"

"So what do you intend to do?" Fate asked as he starts to chant, "_Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait; Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmeti(King of the Eight-Legged Lizards who bears the cursed eyes)…_"

"W-What?-! That was his activation keyword!" Kamo cried, "He's a western mage and he's… ane-san! Stop his incantation!"

"We won't make it!" Setsuna cried.

"_Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Parailsan(Breath of Poison Stealing Time)! Pnoee Petras(Petrification Breath)!_" Magic smoke surrounds the entire area, Fate just stood there looking blankly as usual, "Crap… I overdid it…"

Unknown to him, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna managed escape before the spell could affect them, "W-We got away somehow…" Setsuna panted, "Looks like he hasn't realized it yet. Thanks Rin-Ko." On the bird Hanyo's side stood the little white wolf box weapon, who barked in response. Korin has sent it to assist Setsuna before he went and go crazy with Takato, and it managed to neutralize most of the spell using its howl, giving them time to get out of the smoke before they become statues.

"Are you okay, Negi?" Asuna asked worriedly, "You look terrible!"

"T-Thanks…" Negi thanked. Setsuna then noticed Negi's right hand, which is slowly being petrified. "S-Sensei, y-your hand…" Negi quickly hide the near stone hand, "I'm fine." Negi assures her, "It barely touched me."

"…!" Setsuna thought really hard, whether to use it or not, especially in front of her new teacher and classmate. She wanted to save her childhood friend but she doesn't want her new friends to fear her as well. She was completely in conflict with herself.

"_You're Setsuna. That's that. Don't listen to other people's comments. Have more confidence."_

"_You shouldn't be afraid. These wings don't make who you are. They are a part of you."_

Her two teachers' advices ring through her mind, before she mentally nodded, 'I understand it now, Korin-dono, Sawada-sensei.' "…you two get away from here. I'm going to save ojou-sama!"

"Eh?-!" Asuna cried.

"Ojou-sama and Chigusa are on the shoulder of that giant." Setsuna stated, "I can make it there if it's just myself."

"B-But how are you going to get up that high?-!"

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…" She braced herself, "I…I have a secret I've kept from you and ojou-sama… Once you've seen me in my true form… I'll have to say goodbye. But now… with you two…" She encased her white bird wings in full glory, Negi and Asuna stared in the mix in awe and shock, "…T-This is my true form. I'm a monster, just like them. Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect ojou-sama is real! But I've kept it a secret all this time… Because I was afraid ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form! I… Even Miyazaki-san has more courage than me… I'm pathetic!"

"Hm…" Asuna inspects the white wings, much to Setsuna's surprise, straightening out any out-of-place feathers.

"A-Asuna-san?"

The twin tailed baka ranger then gave a hearty slap on the back, although it seems way too strong, "What are you talking about, Setsuna-san?" Asuna grinned widely, "I think they're cool!" Setsuna could just stare in surprise, remembering Korin's words three years ago, "Konoka's your childhood friend, and you've been watching over her from the shadows for the past two years now. What have you seen during that time?"

Asuna gave an assuring smile, "Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate just for something like this? You're such an idiot!" Her face is replaced by Korin's face in Setsuna's eyes. She now fully understands that there are people who will stand by you all the way, no matter who or what you are.

"Go, Setsuna-san! We'll support you! Right, Negi?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Rao!" Rin-Ko barked in response.

"See, even this little wolf pup says he'll support you!" Asuna stated.

"O…Okay!" Setsuna said with happy tears.

"…So there you are…" Fate walked out of the smoke.

"RAO!-!" Rin-Ko lunged at the boy with its sword, that appears in a burst of flames, in its mouth; Fate, however, easily swat the wolf to the side with a backhand. The wolf lands onto the surface of the water, before lunging forward for another attack, which the mysterious boy tries to swat off but missed it completely as Rin-Ko strikes past on the boy's arm, but can't cut through it; Fate swats the pup away, but it kept on charging straight at Fate.

"Looks like he is trying to buy us some time." Kamo stated about the wolf pup.

"Negi-sensei…" Setsuna said, "Thanks for trying so hard… for Kono-chan…" She leaped and flew off.

"So that's your plan." Fate said emotionlessly, before he swats Rin-Ko away and aimed at the flying Hanyo, but Negi interrupted with a light projectile to the arm. "Wha…What are we going to do now, Kamo-kun?"

"Uh… I'm out of ideas too…" Kamo said grimly.

"_Hey, boya, can you hear me?"_

"Ah! That voice!"

"_Fufufu… I've come to see you fight. This shouldn't be all you've got, boy. Show them your spirit! If you can last another minute and a half, I'll finish the rest."_

"T-That voice! It can't be…" Asuna cried out in shock.

"It is, ane-san!" Kamo said.

"_That was a brilliant plan you pulled back there, boy. However, you're still too smart for your own good. Do you think you can catch up with your father like that? Sometimes you got to rush in blindly without thinking about the consequences. If you're a brat, then act like one and leave the rest to the adults!"_

"Asuna-san…"

"Negi!"

"Let's go!" Negi got his staff ready, while Asuna readied her fan weapon, "Okay!"

"Are you coming?" Fate asked, "Then I shall be your opponent."

"GO!" Kamo shouts.

"I invoke the contract!" Negi shouted. Asuna charges forward with her fan, but then Fate flashed into the air and sends her crashing into the wooden platform with a kick, "Asuna-san!" the boy suddenly got behind Negi and sends him flying with a left straight, sending him flying and crashing into Asuna. They managed to get back up panting but Fate was not done as he carried on with his assault, with punches and well placed hits, followed by a elbow strike.

He then leaped into the air with magic gathers onto his fingertips, "_Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait; Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmeti, to Phos Emei Cheiri Kathias toi Kakoi Dergmati Toxeusato(King of the Eight-Legged Lizards who bears the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand to project thy gaze of disaster)…_" Asuna immediately brought herself in front of Negi, "_Kakon Omma Petroseos(Gaze of Petrification)!_"

A beam of light shone from Fate, but the light seems to get nullified the moment it touches Asuna, petrifying her clothes but not her body. "A-Asuna-san…"

"I knew it, the ability to completely nullify magic, huh?" Fate stated, "I'll take care of you first, Kagurazaka Asuna." He readied a magically charged punch and strikes straight at Asuna. What he did not expect is that Negi managed to grab onto the punch before it could do any real damage.

"A…Asuna-san…" Negi panted, "A…Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Negi. Kids who are naughty…" Asuna turns her body, breaking her petrified clothes in the process, "…Needs to be punished!" She swings her fan at Fate, destroying his barrier.

'M-My barrier!'

Meanwhile, Setsuna has managed to reach Chigusa before she could react, "Y-You! When did she…?"

"Amagasaki Chigusa, I'm taking back ojou-sama!" Setsuna flew straight down towards Chigusa with her sword ready to strike.

"Kuh… she's too close!" Chigusa cried, "I can't use Sukuna's powers!" She called forth her two stuff-animal demons.

Back with Negi, the kid teacher readied his right hand, forcing it to move with cracks, "Aniki, now!"The ermine words brought about his power and he lands one straight hit at Fate's face, just as Setsuna saved Konoka from Chigusa.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shook her friend in her arms, "Are you all right?-!" Konoka opened her eyes slowly; the charm around her neck removed and disappears into the wind, "Ah… Se-chan…" Konoka said softly, "Hehe… I knew it… you came to my rescue again."

"Are you hurt, ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"Eh? A-Ah…" Konoka starts to blush really red, "It actually felt good… Uwah~ How embarrassing~ Ah Y~a, just pretend you didn't see, Se-chan."

"O-Ojou-sama…"

"A-Ara?" Konoka then noticed the wings sprouting out of her friend's back, "S-Se-chan, your back…"

"Eh! A-Ah… t-these are…"Setsuna stuttered, waiting for either a scream or a shout; but all she heard was a soft giggle.

"Beautiful wings…"

"Eh?"

"Like an angel…" They just flew in the night sky, the moonlight luminating the lovely friends(*cough*lovers*cough*).

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

Fate just slack back from the impact of Negi's fist, "D-Did we get him?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"This is the first time someone has actually managed to hit me…" Fate recoiled back, "Negi Springfield!" He threw another punch straight at the kid teacher.

"Negi!"

A hand then came out of the shadows and grabbed the attacking arm, before a small blonde figure came out of the darkness, 'Teleportation via shadow?-!'

"Looks like you've been taking care of my boy, amateur." A fist sends him flying over and crashing away into the lake, a blonde pale girl in black robes stood in front of them, "E-E-E-Evangeline-san!" Negi cried. "Now we're even boy." Evangeline chuckled. She then felt a familiar presence, "Oh~? Looks like he is as strong as Giotto was…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Xxx with Chigusa xxx

"Y-You're a Shinmei-ryu and yet… you're a Hanyo…?" Chigusa panicked, "B-But as long as I have Sukuna, I can get her back."

"_XX-Burner!-!-!-!-!_"

A blast the shape of Na-Tsu came roaring straight at the demonic god, blowing it an intense blast of sky flames. "W-What was that?-!" She looked over in the smoke, to see Tsuna with both his hands put, his boosters keeping him in the air, "T-That guy!"

"_There, done!"_ Tsuna said over the telepathy, _"You better get rid of that demon!"_

"_Consider it done!"_

"_Motoyama Sealing Arts, No. 50: Jintofuuin(God Sword Seal)!_" Four swords came crashing down from the heavens, stabbing the Sukuna's four limps in the ground, each with four chains that linked themselves into the ground. Seven more blades stab into the body with chains the binds around the demon; the huge beast roaring out in pain.

"W-What is this?-!"

"_Roar, the dragons of the east; ones that breathe out the flames… Howl, the dragons of the west; ones that breathe out the winds…_" Chigusa looked up when she heard the chanting, to see Korin floating above her, his right eyes burning a bright blue flame and his right hand up with his index and middle finger pointing up; a blue light shone from his fingers.

"W-What is this chant?-!" Chigusa cried.

"K-Korin-sensei?" Asuna stuttered in shock of Korin in the air, and the fact his right eye is on fire!

"What kind of spell incantation in this?" Kamo asked.

"_Come forth! The dragons of the four worlds! Dragons of the universe! The ones who will sends the sinful to hell, the saints to heaven!_" A magic circle, bearing a western mark as well as a ring of eastern magic seals, two larger circles sandwiched it in the middle.

"T-That mark! W-Who are you?-!" Chigusa cried out.

"Remember it well, Amagasaki Chigusa!" Korin called out, "My name is Korin Yan, P.E. teacher of Mahora class 3-A, and also… The Vongolia Sky Knight Decimo as well as the son of Motoyama Karin and Yan Yong-Kia! I'm the Raging Wolf! Beware my name!-!"

"V-Vongolia?-!" Chigusa cried, "T-That Vongolia?-!"

"He's getting too excited in this…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "And what's with the 'beware my name'?"

"_Motoyama Attack Arts, No. 23: Ryutaihou(Great Dragon Cannon)!-!_" Korin punches the circle and sending a huge blast blue blast, the one his future self used against the Mare Knights, crashing into the demon from above. Sukuna roared out painfully, "And to make sure…" He took a deep breath, "_Dragon's Raaagggggggeeeeeeeeeeeee!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_" His flaming breathe attack engulf the entire demon; it roared out in pain before collapsing into the lake, the sky knight smirked at his job well-done.

"A-Amazing…" Negi gawked in awe.

"A sealing spell followed by a SS-ranked artillery attack spell… and a powerful one to boot." Kamo stated, "Korin-aniki is stronger than I estimated… Not only that, Tsuna-aniki is just as strong!"

"Expected of fratello's and Giotto's successors." Evangeline smirked.

"Oh? Eva-san?" Korin said in surprise as he flew down to them, "How are you here?"

"That's right! You shouldn't be able to leave the school grounds due to the curse!" Asuna stated.

"Ah, about that…" Chachamaru suddenly appeared with Tsuna, startling them, "Even now, we're using a complex high-level ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell. The principal has to sign and seal one 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document every five seconds. I apologized for the time it took to prepare."

"As a reward for today, that old geezer has agreed to endure signing perdition until we finish sightseeing in Kyoto tomorrow." Evangeline stated, "I'll never get a chance like this again!"

* * *

Xxx Mahora's Principal's office xxx

Konoemon is busy stamping away at the huge pile of paper, "Huuu, this is harder than I thought! Hurry up and get back here!"

"_Less talking, more sealing! We're there to protect your granddaughter too!"_

"Uhuuu! This is oppression of the elderly, damn it!"

* * *

Xxx Kyoto, Sukuna's altar xxx

They all paled at the punishment the old principal has to go through, almost pitied him, "Once every five seconds…?" Asuna stated, "Is the principal going to be okay?"

"Yeah, what if he needs to go to the bathroom?" Tsuna stated.

"That old man is going to die in this rate…" Korin paled.

"Hmph! This is all his fault for not foreseeing this would happen anyway!" Evangeline huffed, "He deserves to work a bit. I have all my powers back while I'm outside the barrier created around the academy by the curse. In other words, I'm at my strongest as long as I'm violation of the curse." She gave a smile, "Fufu, it feels great to be out after so long."

Korin gave her a smack in the head, shocking everyone, "That doesn't mean you can force the principal to do such a labor." Korin scolded, "Besides, you can just tell me that you wanted to go out. I could have removed the curse for one day for you."

'He smacked her!' Negi, Asuna and Kamo mentally cried.

"Shut up, I can do that on my own, baka!-!" Evangeline whined, "I'm not a little kid anymore!" She then stopped, realizing what she just said. 'Shit! He looks so much like fratello that I acted normally!'

Korin and Tsuna tried to stop themselves from bursting into laughter, and failing miserably; while Negi and Asuna just looked in shock of the other side of their classmate/student, a rather little sister kind of side; even Chachamaru was shocked of this side of her master. The two skies couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE!-!"

"S-Shut up!" Evangeline cried, blushing deeply.

* * *

Xxx with the demon squadron xxx

They all noticed the huge blast from the lake, and the summoned demons all know what that means, "Looks like the battle has been decided." The leader stated, one of the demons was just plain shocked that they lost even though they outnumber them a hundred to one, "You win. What will you do now, nee-chan?"

"We're only here to help." Mana stated, "If you retreat now, we'll have no reason to fight."

"It's over already, aru?" Ku Fei whined, "I didn't get a chance to really go crazy yet, aru~"

"Expected of Korin." Mikuri giggled, her armor change back to her storm hawk who lands on her shoulder, "Making that flashy finish."

"What will you do, swordsman of Shinmei-ryu?" Xion asked Tsukuyomi.

"Well, I already worked off what I was paid." Tsukuyomi stated, "It's a shame I didn't get to fight senpai but… I'll be going back too. Tell Setsuna-senpai I say hi, gunslinger onee-sans."

"see you later, ladies~" One of the demons said as the army vanish away in a smoke.

"We had fun, western gunslingers. Tell those boys and other girls we said hi!"

"It's been a long time since we had so much fun." The leader gave a thumbs-up, "Let's have a drink together next time we meet."

"But we're still below drinking age." Mana stated. "They seems like nice people(?), aru." Ku Fei said.

Mikuri and Kasumi just looked at them in amazement that they are that calm.

* * *

Xxx with Kaede xxx

"Looks like everything went well." Kaede said with a smile.

"Hmph… that bastard…"

"Um… Kaede-san, shouldn't we tie this boy up or something?" Yue asked, pointing at the dog boy.

"Hmph, don't make me laugh, shrimp." Kotarou stated, "I won't run once I admit defeat. I still haven't had my showdown with Negi yet, either."

'Shrimp…?' Yue thought angrily, '…his way of thinking is so simple and childlike, maybe that's how the bad guys managed to use him?'

"Oh, there you are, Kotarou." Kageru emerged from the trees.

"Oh, nii-san." Kotarou greeted.

"Who might you be?" Kaede asked, Yue a bit weary of him.

"Inugami Kageru." He stated, "This idiot's older brother." He looked over to the lake, "You better get moving. Something tells me that things are about to go wrong."

"I agree." Kaede nodded, "Yue-dono, let's go check on them, de-gozaru."

* * *

Xxx with Negi xxx

"Looks like you overdid yourself, Decimo." Evangeline stated as she give her cloak to cover Asuna's naked upper body.

"If I were to take that beast down, I have to overdo it." Korin stated.

"What does that even mean?" Asuna sweat-dropped.

"Ne, Negi, are you all right?" Korin asked, "You seem to have taken quite a beat-down." Behind him, a figure is slowly getting out of the puddle, Fate prepare to attack Korin, but what he did not expect as a blade right through his face, "Sneak attacks won't work on me." Black-orange flames erupted from the blade, as Korin swings his sword down with devastating results. That Fate, on the other hand, turns out to be a water image, "I see. The Vongolia's Hyper Intuition… It's no wonder Takato would failed to defeat you using that doll… It will be dangerous to fight someone like you now; I'll be retreating for today." The water illusion splashed into many droplets.

'A water double, huh?' Korin thought. "That brat is no human either." Evangeline tells him, "The ways he moves is like a construct. I have no idea who might be working for, though…" Korin, on the other hand, have an idea already, the man that gave the cursed mark on his hand, Prima 'Destiny' Vestoria.

Negi suddenly collapse onto the floor, "N-Negi?-!" Tsuna cried, noticing the petrification of his right side.

"W-What's wrong, boy?-!" Evangeline cried.

"Negi-sensei?-!" Chachamaru cried worriedly.

"This isn't good." Korin quickly ran over and turns him onto his back, "This really isn't good…!"

"Aniki! He's a mess!" Kamo cried, "His entire right side has turned to stone!"

"Negi-kun!-!" Konoka cried as she ran over with a towel covering her naked body with Setsuna behind her. "Negi-sensei!" Setsuna cried.

"Ah! Konoka! Setsuna-san!" Asuna cried.

"What's wrong, de-gozaru?-!" Kaede asked worriedly with Yue and Kotarou right behind.

"Kaede-san! Yue-san!" Konoka cried.

"What's going on?-!" Mikuri called out with Xion, Mana and Ku Fei behind her.

"Onee-sama! Tatsumiya-san! Ku-san!"

"He's in a critical situation…" Korin said grimly, "His magic resistance is incredibly strong, so the petrification process is very slow. But if this continues, he'll die from suffocation if his neck is petrified."

"Can't you do something, Eva-chan?-!" Asuna asked.

"I-I-I'm really bad in healing magic…" Evangeline said.

"Korin, can't you do something?-!" Mikuri asked.

"Not like this." Korin stated, "My healing spells only worked on flesh wounds, not on curses."

"What about your demon flames?" Xion stated, "They have the nullification characteristics so it might work."

"That's even worse. If I don't concentrate hard enough, I can paralyse his entire right side by mistake."

"N-No way…"

"The reinforcements arriving at midday could probably heal him, but they won't make it in time." Kamo stated.

"But then…" Tsuna thought for a moment, just as Konoka stepped up, "Konoka-san?"

"Ano… Asuna… is it okay if I kiss Negi-kun?"

"Eh?" Asuna look at her roommate in shock, "W-What are you saying, Konoka?-! At a time like this-"

"Awawawa, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Konoka stated, "You know, that 'Pactio' thing… Everyone… Se-chan told me everything… arigatou, my classmates has worked so hard to help me today, if I even couldn't even do this much…"

"Ah! That's right!" Kamo realized, "The pactio draws out the latent powers in the other party! If we can use the healing power Konoka-neesan used at Cinema Town…"

"Ah, I see!" Tsuna and Korin stated.

Kamo drew the circle and Konoka and Negi entered into the center, "Negi-kun… hold on…" she leaned down and kissed the younger boy, with the circle shining brightly, the card drops onto her hands. With Korin's help, they managed to reverse the petrification on him. They all went back and all the petrified people were all returned back to normal, even Axel and Maria, Xion tearfully tackled the male in a joyful hug. Korin and Tsuna have agreed to tell them everything when they return to the hotel, or at least when Haruna and Yue are not around.

The event in Kyoto finally reached to its last page.

* * *

Xxx the next morning xxx

Negi woke up from his personal room in shock, "A-Ara…? A…A dream…?"

"I've contacted my partner and settled everything." Evangeline's voice said from behind the door, "We'll be handing the ringleader over to you now."

"Thank you so much, Evangeline-san." Setsuna's voice said. Negi peeped through the door, to see Setsuna packing up and Evangeline sitting by the railing with Chachamaru by her side, "It seems like Negi-sensei is fast asleep." The android said.

"Well, it was a hard night for him." Setsuna stated. She lift up her bag and sword and starts walking off. "Hey, are you leaving?" Evangeline stated, "You should at least say goodbye."

"No…" The bird Hanyo stated, "It would only be painful to see him face to face again…"

"SETSUNA-SAN!-!-!-!" Negi heard enough and slams opened the doors, "Where are you going?-! What about Konoka-san?-!"

"I…It's the law of my people…" Setsuna stated, "Once you've seen my true form… I've no choice but to… I've fulfilled my vow to ojou-sama, and I've repaid my dept to the Konoe Family who raised me after the Shinmei-ryu abandoned me." She took off, "I'm leaving the rest to you, Negi-sense-" She then was tripped on both feet by two sweeping kicks. She grunted in pain before looking up to see Korin and Mikuri looking at her, "K-Korin-dono? M-Mikuri-sama?"

"Where are you going, Setsuna-chan?" Mikuri asked sternly.

"You're not planning on quitting school are you?" Korin stated.

"N-No! I-It's not like that?-!"

"Come here you!" Korin grabbed her and gave a noggie straight down on her head.

"Itetete~ Itai~ Itai!" Setsuna cried.

"Listen, you!" Korin shouted angrily, "I don't care whether your tribe, people, whatever you call it, has laws for this. All I want to know is whether you want to stay or not!" Setsuna widen her eyes in revelation, "You say you're scared that Konoka would fear you, but Konoka has accepted for who you are. So there's nothing to worry about right?"

"K-Korin-dono…"

Korin let her go, before ruffling her head, "Hanyo or not, you're still Sakurazaki Setsuna. Konoka wouldn't leave you, and neither would me nor Mikuri, you can bet on that." Setsuna starts to blush red, her heart fluttering with a new emotion she never felt before besides with Konoka.

"Big trouble, Setsuna-san!" Asuna came flying and kicking Korin away. "Se-chan! Se-chan! We've got trouble!" Konoka came running behind her.

"W-What happened?" Setsuna asked.

"The paper copies of ourselves back at the hotel have gone berserk!" Asuna cried.

"EEEHHHHH?-!-?-!"

Everyone else all came running out, all calling out to Setsuna to come with them, touching the Hanyo. Korin smiled and ruffled her head again, "Let's go, Setsuna. You're friends are waiting."

"T-Thank you, Korin-dono…" Setsuna wiped her teary eyes, "Let's go, ojou-sama!"

"Aw~ Se-chan, just call me Kono-chan!"

"E-Eh, s-sorry, i-it became a habit…"

"Oi! If you guys don't hurry up, we're going to leave you behind!"

"Ah! I still haven't change yet!-!"

Korin just sighed tiredly at the crazy scene in front of him, Mikuri giggled at him, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Mikuri said cheerfully, "Just that it's been a while since I saw you sigh like that."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Nah, just nonsensical~"

"Come on, Korin-sensei!" Asuna called out.

"Ah! Coming!" Korin called back, "See you later, Mikuri!" He ran after his students, Tsuna after him as well. Mikuri looked at her crush's back, "Korin… I wonder if what you would answer to tou-san back then…?"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Oh~ Done! Now the new chapter would be the conclusion  
of the Kyoto Arc! Looks like we have our first member in  
Korin's harem! I'm planning to add around two more so  
if you want which character to be in the harem, pls say so  
in the reviews.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Kyoto's revelations**

Demon is dealt with, that monkey chick captured, what's  
next? Hmm… I know!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

After all the madness at the Kansai Magic Association, everyone has returned to the hotel so to spend their last day in Kyoto. Although, they have decided to rest for the entire day, resting and lazing around in their room, even Tsuna decided to lie down with Group 5. Apparently, their copies send by Eishun-san somehow started to start a striptease show, even Korin's copy, which somehow is a girl. That just means more confusion for Korin and the rest of the class about his real gender.

"Man… this is the life…" Tsuna sighed happily, "No explosions, no guns, no booby traps…"

"Gao~" Na-Tsu purred as it rolled around on the tatami mats, gaining some giggling from the girls.

"Lying around the hotel like this sure makes what happened last night a dream, isn't it…?" Asuna sighed.

"Fufu…You're right…" Setsuna stated, "All our wounds have disappeared too…"

The wind chime melody echoed in the small room, "What a nice day~" Asuna said, "It's the best when it's peaceful~"

"*Giggle* You're right." Konoka giggled. Then Asuna recalled what their teachers told them last night.

* * *

_Xx Last Night-At the hotel xx_

_Korin and Tsuna assembled Asuna, Negi, Setsuna and Konoka in their room, all of them sitting on the floor. Rin-Ko and Na-Tsu lying on the futons asleep; "Before we explain," Tsuna spoke up, "I like to apologize for keeping this from you all this time. Our mission requires secrecy and less people know of it, the better."_

"_I-It's all right, Sawada-san!" Negi assures him, "I've to keep my identity a secret too, for obvious reasons."_

"_So, what is your mission?" Asuna asked._

_Korin sighed and said, "For starters, you might as well know who we really are." He took a deep breath, "Tsuna here is the tenth generation boss of the mafia family, the Vongolia. I'm his to-be partner, the Vongolia Sky Knight, or by my other name in the Assassino list, the Raging Wolf."_

…

…

…

…

…

"_MA-MAFIA?-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"_

_Korin and Tsuna have to cover their years to prevent any of their ear drums from breaking._

"_M-Mafia?-!" Asuna cried, "A-As in the w-western Yakuza, r-right?"_

_They nodded._

"_And Sawada-san is t-the b-boss?" Negi stuttered._

"_Actually, Nono is still the boss, so no." Tsuna stated._

_All of the members in the room are shocked, with the exception of Setsuna, who knew from the very beginning. They did not expect their good-natured teachers(outside of class) are members of the underground organization. All their minds are currently filled with images of them in black suits pointing guns in various directions. Korin seems to know what their thinking and chuckled, "Relax, everyone. We are the mafia but not the bad kind."_

"_W-What did you mean not the bad kind?-!" Kamo shouted, "All the mafia are bad and evil! That's that!"_

"_Not the Vongolia." Tsuna explained, "At least, not at its roots." He then proceeds on to explain the first Vongolia, which was founded to protect the people in this small rural town few hundred years ago as a small vigilante group. After few years, it grew stronger and became one of the strongest mafia families in Italy during that era. But when the second boss succeeded the first, all went downhill as the once righteous Vongolia became the ruthless mafia it is today._

"_I-I see…" Negi nodded in understanding. Asuna, on the other hand, doesn't get it at all._

"_Tsuna here, has the inherited the will of the founder, and thus was given the rightful heir to the tenth boss' throne." Korin explained, "He is planning on returning the Vongolia back to its original purpose, as the vigilante group that protects his friends and family."_

"_T-Then, what about the Assassino?" Negi asked._

"_Why don't you ask Kamo there?" Korin stated. Everyone turned to the ermine, who look in shock. He thought for a moment before realizing, 'A-AH! Of course! Why didn't I realize it before?-! The Assassino is a magic association that operates in the shadows! Among them, the most famous people are the elites and the Knight Fraction, rumored that they are almost as strong as an entire army!"_

"_EEEHHHHH?-!" Asuna and Negi cried, "W-What kind of organization is that?-!"_

"_Actually, they're just a shadow organization that accepts jobs from both mages and mafia alike." Korin stated, "Their field of operations is as big as the world itself, with one HQ in every country in every UN member countries, including Japan. Right now, I'm part of the Japan branch."_

"_So it's like an organization that accepts odd jobs?" Asuna stated._

"_Not really." Korin explained further, "Usually, the jobs varied and often can't be accomplish by a normal mage. If I were to rank them, they will be from A-rank to SSS-rank."_

"_T-That's high." Asuna stated._

"_I'll get to the rest of the details some other time." Korin stated, "By the way, you know Konoka's sister and those guys with her? They're part of the Assasino too."_

"_EH?-! Mikuri-san too?-!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

Asuna was still a bit shocked of the news they told them. The girly teacher that get angry at people misunderstanding, and the P.E. teacher that is sadistic in class yet kind outside of class; for them to be part of such a dark mafia organization is beyond anything she would think of them. Not only that, her roommate's own sister is part of it as well.

Setsuna, who knew about their real job, was still rather amazed at the history behind their association. For a righteous group to fall to darkness so easily, it just goes to show how dangerous their world is. The most righteous people could become the ruthless of all tyrants. But then she thought back to Korin's smiling face, and blushed deeply. She never felt that way with him before, and she was rather confused on what she should be feeling right then.

Negi was beyond shock, he is overwhelmed with the sense of awe. He knew that Korin and his friend are strong, but he never thought they would be strong enough be a leader. His dream was to find his father, the rumored strongest mage, the Thousand Master, and he decided that when they get back, he would ask them for advice as much as he can.

Konoka is just bubbly as always, even thought she is really startled by the fact that her sister is part of the European Yakuza.

Negi's hand just touched Asuna's on their fingertips, and the kid retracted his hand while muttering an apology, "Why are you apologizing just for touching my hand?" Asuna stated, "That's just stupid. You're just a brat after all. You even saw me naked once."

"I-It's just…"

"Hey, why are you turning red?" Asuna stated annoyed pulling his cheek, "You're starting to embarrass me too."

"Ah, no, it's nothing…"

Tsuna chuckled at the brother-sister relationship they both have. Konoka giggled as she grabbed Setsuna's hand, "Ah…? K-Kono-chan?"

"Se-chan, thank you for everything you've done for me." Konoka's smile starts to make Setsuna blush, her heart fluttering with the same feeling she felt with Korin, "T-There's no need for that, ojou-sama…"

"Again with the ojou-sama!" the girl pouted angrily.

"A-Ah… s-sorry…"

"You need learn to stop calling her that." Tsuna stated jokingly.

"Hey, boy and company!-! Wake up!" Evangeline shouted as she slams open the door, with Asakura and the library expedition group behind, "You're going sight-seeing around with Kyoto with me today!"

"Eh? But don't we have a meeting with the chief?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but we're going sight-seeing until we get there!" The chibi vampire stated, "C'mon, get up! These three from the library are coming too! First, we're going to the Kyomizu Temple!"

"EH?-! But we've been there already!" Konoka stated.

"Let me sleep Eva-chan." Asuna whined.

"Less talk, more getting up!" Evangeline commanded, before noticing the absence of someone, "Hm? Where's the Knight boy?"

"Oh, you mean Korin?" Tsuna stated, "Korin said the chief wants to speak with him in private, so he left ahead of us."

"So that's why tou-san wants me get you guys for him." Mikuri appeared from behind.

"Oh, onee-sama!" Konoka cried.

"Hey there, Konoka." Mikuri greeted, "You're classmates sure are friendly! I've never been happy that you have so many friends!"

"Come on now!" Kasumi popped out from behind her, "Let's go!"

"And she is?"

"Who cares?-! Let's go already!"

* * *

Xxx with Eishun xxx

Korin and Eishun are leaning on the railing on the road looking over most of the Kyoto province, Korin back in his teacher formal wear and Eishun wearing a white blazer over a black turtle-neck shirt and white pants, the old priest smoking a cigarette. "A nice view isn't it?" Eishun commented.

"It sure is…" Korin stated. Despite his fear of heights, if there's a wonderful view, he would be able to handle it. They both were silent for a while, just taking in the breathtaking view, "I've heard about your father." Eishun spoke up.

"I see."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Korin assures him, "I've over it."

"That's good." Eishun sighed in relief, "…Your mother and I, are best of friends when we're around your age." Korin looked at him in surprise, "Karin, me and Kanae would get into all sorts of trouble. Doodling on the walls, pranking on the heads of the family, getting all filthy for rolling around the forest all day; everyday was a great mess of fun."

"Why are you telling me this all of the sudden?" Korin asked.

"I want to tell you that I never wanted to hide the truth from you." He explained, "Your parents and I made an oath that you'll not know our world until you're a mature adult, or at least when your eighteen. But you got dumped on when your twelve and been fighting an uphill battle ever since. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry that you're in this mess with us. We never intended to involve you in anyway."

"… Is that all?" Korin stated with a grin, "If it's that, don't apologize. My parents are the top of the magic and mafia world. I'll get dragged in either way. I'm just glad it happened sooner, than later."

"You're glad that your childhood is over?"

"Not like that." Korin stated, "Back then, I'm just a failing student with no friends. I guess it's just that if this hand didn't happened, I wouldn't have met all my friends and comrades I have right now. And…" He blush a little, "I wouldn't have fall in love a second time."

"Oh? So you do have someone you like." Eishun smirked, "Is it, her?"

"Y-Yeah…" Korin nodded sheepishly, "I-I admit it. I'm in love with Konoe Mikuri."

Inside, Eishun is already dancing his happy dance, "That's great!"

"But… I'm not really prepared for it yet." Korin added, "With all the problems, missions, and my mother still missing, I wouldn't have time for it. I'll tell her how I feel, after my mother is found. And also…" He looked away nervously, "I…I don't really know how to act as a couple…"

"…" Eishun looked at him before chuckling, "I see, I see. You looked like your mother, you even act like her, and now your heart even works like hers."

"W-What do you mean by that?-!" Korin shouted in embarrassment.

"Tou-san!-!" Mikuri's voice called out from below the mountain road.

"Oh, Mikuri!" Korin called out.

"Hello, everyone." Eishun greeted, "Did you get some rest?"

"Hello, chief-san!" Negi called out, "Korin-nii!"

"Yo!" Korin greeted. He can tell that Evangeline really wanted to look around Kyoto. He guessed spending 12 years in the school grounds really bores out someone, even if the campus is as big as a small town. He then noticed Setsuna's refusal to look at him, 'What's with her?'

"Tou-san." Mikuri swipe the cigarette from Eishun's fingers, "No smoking in front of them, will you?"

"Ah… Sorry about that."

"So, is it here?" Tsuna asked.

"It's in these back-mountains." Eishun stated, "We're looking for a narrow three storey building."

"Where are we going?" Haruna whispered to Yue. "Negi-sensei's holiday house."

"Negi-sensei's…" Nodoka muttered excitedly.

"Sukuna's re-sealing has been completed." Eishun tells Evangeline, "Good work, Konoe Eishun. Sorry for having you do the hard work."

"No, I must apologize too." Eishun stated, "If weren't for Korin-kun's seal, the re-sealing wouldn't be possible; as expected from one of the Motoyama's seals. I truly thanked him for this."

"Chief-san…" Negi spoke up, "About Kotarou-kun…"

"I don't think they'll punish him too harshly." The chief assures him, "Even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa… although his brother agreed to take his charges for him."

"Kageru did?" Korin said shockingly.

"More importantly, the real problem is the white haired boy and his comrade." He stated, "We're currently into that. He's currently calling himself 'Fate Awelinks' and he came to Japan one month ago from the Istanbul magic association to train here, but it's probably a false name though…"

"Any information on Takato?" Korin asked.

"None as of now." Eishun stated, "His background information are almost inaccessible, so not much is known about."

"I see…" Korin then thought back to what Takato told him.

"_We are the race of demons that has been given the blessing of Destiny-sama, the DM that marked us."_

'What the hell is this Demonica…?' Korin thought.

"Here we are."

In front of them, stood a small building at least three storeys tall with vegetation covering outside. There's even a small observatory on its roof.

"It looks like some kind of hidden home~" Haruna commented, Nodoka was a bit awed by the observatory. "I thought it would look more Japanese, being in Kyoto and all…" Asuna commented.

"Amazing…" Tsuna commented.

"The outside is overgrown since it's been ten years, the inside is very clean." Eishun went and opened the door, inviting them in. Once inside, they are greeted by a huge library that seems to take most of the space with shelf and shelf of books all over all the way to the top floor. There's even a ladder for them to climb to take the books.

"This is big, compared to Dray-ossan's underground library…" Korin stated.

"Amazing!" Haruna cooed; both she and Nodoka's eyes are shining in awe, "It's full of books!" Yue is too was excited, although she doesn't show it.

"I've kept it just like it was when he last visited." Eishun stated.

"This is where… father once…" Negi said in awe. They all waste no time climbing and exploring the place, taking some of the books from the shelves. Evangeline asked if that was okay and Eishun stated that they wouldn't be able to understand it anyway, which is true since they were in Greek. Korin and Tsuna too took a look around; the Knight even climbed on the shelves, due to Dray's training and took out some book.

He then noticed a picture frame on a desk. He leaped down and looked at the photo. In it were four kids, all in traditional outfits. From the left clockwise down, it shows a cheerful girl with black hair and brown eyes; a young boy of their age with black hair and black eyes; a surprised girl of the same characteristics as the boy; and the last one, that looked a lot like Mikuri.

"I-Isn't that…?" Korin wondered.

"Korin-kun! Tsunayoshi-kun!" Eishun called out, "You might want to hear this as well!"

"Ah, coming!"

* * *

Korin and Tsuna gathered with Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna in front of Eishun. In front of them is a table with a single photo frame, featuring a group of nine people. "What's this photo?" Negi asked.

"These were the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arms." Eishun explained, "The one in black is me. By the way, your mother and father are those two, Korin-kun." He pointed at two people in the photo, the black haired girl behind the kid and the dark-blue dude next to mage on the left.

"Comrades?" Negi asked.

"Yes, this is a picture from 20 years ago. The one next to me is the 15 year old Nagi, the Thousand Master."

Korin looked at the photo, pin-pointing at the red-haired dude in the middle, 'That's him all right. He looks exactly as Negi in the future.' The girls scramble to look at the photo, even squealing at how cool Negi's father is. He then noticed Asuna's expression change, and knowing to trust his hyper intuition, knew something was up. He then turned to see his parents, both looking rather young from what he remembered.

Seeing his parents that young, makes him kind of lonely, reminded of his father's death. But then he noticed a certain someone. A blonde dude behind the young Eishun. "Hey, Negi, isn't that Ero-Ray?"

"Hm?" Negi looked over, "Hey, it is! It's Ray-ojisan! He looked exactly like he is now."

"Strange, isn't it?" Korin stated, "So Ero-Ray too is comrades with your father twenty years ago…"

"I was still a young man during the war." Eishun explained, "I fought alongside Nagi as his comrade, and then, when peace returned twenty years ago, he had became known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master." Everyone nodded in understanding, save for Konoka and Asuna. "Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died in that war. That's why she still bears a grudge against the mages of the west. That might have been why she did what she did."

"I see…" Korin stated.

"I thought we had become inseparable friends after that…" Eishun carried on, "But ten years ago, he suddenly disappeared. Where he was last seen… what he was doing… no one knows. The official records have stated his date of death as 1993. Even I don't know any more than that… I'm sorry, Negi-kun…"

"N-No, there's no need for that." Negi assures him, "Thank you very much."

"Say, Eishun-san." Korin spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask you. Have you heard words from my mother? Do you know where she might be?"

"Ah… Karin, huh?" Eishun thought, "Well, she did visited me seven years ago, but I haven't heard from her since…"

"Seven years ago?" Korin realized, "W-What date is it when you met her?"

"Oh, I think it was…20th April."

'The same date too!'

"Why, is it something important?"

"N-No… i-it's nothing…" Korin then sighed deeply, "So she came here the same day… huh? Yet there's no clues to her as well…"

Tsuna looked at Korin worriedly, mentally comforting him that it is all right. But then he noticed Eishun's face. His intuition went into overdrive as he felt that the priest is hiding something from them. But not wanting to force him, the brunette let him off.

"Oi, minna-san!" Asakura called out, "Have you finished your complicated conversation? I'm going to take a memorial photo! Come downstairs!"

"Memorial photo?"

"Yeah, I forgot all about it! I've already taken one of the other groups!"

"Then is that why some of them were chasing you this morning?" Korin asked, remembering seeing them chasing the reporter in a cat and mouse game when he left that morning.

"Come on, Korin-sensei! It was a job by the teachers~"

"Sure…"

"I…I'll pass…" Evangeline stuttered.

"Come on, Eva-chan~"

"Ah! Asakura! Don't grab my head, damn you!"

After much shouting, they managed to take a picture. Negi in the middle with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna on his right; and Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Chachamaru and Evangeline on his left; the two skies stood behind Konoka and Haruna.

* * *

Xxx Train Station xxx

Everyone is all packed up and ready to head back, "Okay, everyone!" Shizuna called out, "We'll be arriving at Mahora Academy by lunchtime today! You'll be dismissed at the academy station, after which you can go back to your rooms. Did everyone have fun?"

The entire 3-A squealed yes, almost like kindergartens.

"They're as energetic as ever." Korin sighed nervously, "Seriously, where did they get all that energy from?"

"So, did you say goodbye to Konoe-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure. She told me they'll be heading back to Namimori soon, something about keeping Hayato-san in line."

'I can imagine…' Tsuna thought, the image of his self-acclaimed right-hand man getting restraint by Yamamoto and Ryohei entered his mind, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Korin tells him, "Sure I didn't find any clues about my mother but I did manage to get these, Ta-da!" He shows the book in his hands, "The manuscript for the Motoyama spells. Found it at the holiday home. With this, I might be able to grasp my bloodline's true abilities."

Tsuna and Korin looked at the crazy crowd that goes by the name of Class 3-A of Mahora Academy. "It's going to be a long ride home." Tsuna commented.

They managed to board the trains, and they are left on their way back to Mahora.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Kyoto Arc over! I like to thank uub for his/her suggestion.  
Mana and Kaede, huh? Maybe I can re-ignite the ninja  
girl's spark of love. But it is not confirmed yet until there's  
another review on this.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Korin's Riddle**

Back from the Kyoto's madness… Man am I tired… I thought  
it would be last time I would be involved in craziness…  
Class 3-A is really a pain…

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The P.E. teachers have the day off since it is Sunday, and Tsuna decided to explore the campus for a bit, leaving Korin alone at Evangeline's cottage.

Korin sighed as he lay down on his bed, the book containing most of Motoyama's magic sits beside him. "Oh man, what a drag. The book inside are written in Chinese, so it makes things easier, but for it to have around almost 100 spells… that's more than what I found out in Dray-ossan's library…"

"Rao?" Rin-Ko sat next to its master wagging its tail. It wanted to sleep, but seeing its master like this seems rather entertaining to the little wolf pup.

"It's fine, Rin-Ko." Korin rubbed its head, "I'll figure it out soon enough." The pup then noticed a new scent and dashed off, "O-Oi! Rin-Ko! Come back here!" Korin leaped from his bed and run after his box weapon. He then came across to the wolf leaping on Asuna and licking her face.

"Kagurazaka-san?" Korin then noticed Negi, looking at Korin in awe, "I-Is there something you need, Negi?"

"The boya came here saying to want to talk to you." Evangeline tells him, rubbing her nose.

"Me? Why me of all people?"

* * *

"So you want be my apprentice?" Korin repeated.

"Hai!" Negi nodded, "I can see from back in Kyoto, you're strength as a mage is amazing! The only one I can teach me is you!"

"I refuse." Korin stated, "Sure my power is strong but I didn't get that so easily. If you want a teacher, ask Eva-san. She's a vampire that is over hundreds of years ol-" he then felt the chibi vampire's death gaze on his back, "I-I mean hundreds of years of experience. She would make a better teacher then me."

"But Korin-nii! Your power seems to amaze Evangeline-san as well!" Negi retorted, "Your strength and power is just what I wanted! You're the only one!"

"Okay, the last one didn't come out right…" Korin stated, "But that attack spell is only usable by me alone!"

"Come on, Korin-aniki!" Kamo said, "Give the kid a chance."

"No means no!" Korin stated angrily, "If you even try to perform a single spell from my book, you'll sure to die! Those spells require huge, and I mean huge, amount of magic energy, even for you and Eva-san."

"But Korin-nii…"

"No!"

"I see… Then Evangeline-san…" Negi switched over to the blonde girl.

'So he does intend to ask Eva-san…'

"So, Korin-sensei…" Asuna spoke up, the white wolf pup still in her arms, "Then… is it okay if you can teach me kendo?"

"So you want to learn kendo, now of all times?" Korin stated, "Is it because of what happened in Kyoto?"

"Well, I need to get stronger so I can protect that reckless brat, but that seems impossible for me now…" Asuna muttered.

Korin smiled a bit then nodded, "I see, but I think you should stick with Setsuna for now." He tells her, "The Shirazakura-ryu is not teachable to brainless idiots."

"I-I'm not stupid!" Asuna shouted, "And I did ask Setsuna-san, but she told me to ask you first!"

"No wonder…" Korin sighed, "Okay, if you can answer this one riddle, I'll teach you. Otherwise, you go and ask Setsuna."

"E~h? A riddle?-!" Asuna whined. She hated riddles, since they always never get to the point.

"Listen closely: _You and your friend are on a base filled with the enemies. Both of you are running away from them. But there's only one route and it is guarded by almost every single one of your enemy's soldiers._" Korin explained, "_Now, what will you do to escape? You have two choices:_"_  
_"_1. You use your friend as a decoy while you escape._"_  
_"_2. You use yourself as a decoy and help your friend escape._"

"Isn't just a simple question?-!" Asuna shouted angrily.

"Don't underestimate this question, Kagurazaka-san." Korin tells her, "I'll give you some time to think. Answer me by Saturday." He then just walked back into his room. Asuna grumbled angrily, before noticing Evangeline go all evil-villain on Negi telling him to lick her feet as payment for being her apprentice, causing her to go berserk and attack the chibi vampire.

* * *

Xxx the next day xxx

Korin has running up with Tsuna to get to the teacher's office, something about Konoemon asking for them. "God damn it, what does Konoemon-san want from us?" Korin wondered, before remembering, "Hope it's not punishment for telling Konoka everything…"

"I sure hope so." Tsuna paled. They then noticed a group of people ganging up on Ku Fei; all seems to be martial artists of various sorts. When the little tan warrior strikes, all of them were defeated within minutes, Ku Fei emerging the victor one sided. "Is that kempo?" The Vongolia Decimo trained under the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon, so he knew a thing or two about Chinese Martial Arts.

"Oh, Negi-bozu! You're early!" Ku Fei greeted the child teacher in front of them.

"Ohayo, Ku Fei-san…" What Negi did not notice is that one of the karate members has appeared behind him. "I'm not done yet, Fei buchou!"

"Ah! Negi-kun, watch out!" Konoka cried.

"Okay, that's enough." Korin grabbed the high school student's head, "Playtime's over." He swept him off the floor and punches him into the ground, knocking him out of commission. "Are there any more who wants to fight?"

"W-Whoa, who's that?" A random student in the crowd asked.

"Didn't you hear? He's one of the two new P.E. teachers!"

"Another young teacher?-!"

"He looks a little girly for my taste…"

"But other one looks hot~!"

"Korin, I think you went a little too far…" Tsuna tells his friend.

"Hey, tell that to Takamichi." Korin stated, "He told me cover for him when he's overseas and even add me into the discipline teacher group or something."

"A-Arigatou, Korin-nii." Negi thanked him.

"No problem." Korin tells him, "And Ku Fei, try to finish them off faster, will you?"

"Heheh, sorry about that Korin-sensei~" Ku Fei bumped her head in gesture.

They carried on to the school while Korin and Tsuna bid them farewell as they split to go to Konoemon. They don't have to teach them that day so they had plenty of free time, but the principal has called for them to meet him that morning. "Principal." Shizuna knocked on the huge door, "Korin-sensei and Sawada-sensei are here."

"Ah, send them in." Konoemon called out.

The two entered the room and sat on the seats, the old principal busy working on his paperwork, "You're probably wondering why I call you out here."

"Is it about Konoka?" Korin asked.

"Yes, but I have a question for you, Korin-kun. It's about Mikuri."

"Mikuri?"

"My son-in-law just sent me a text," The old principal smirked slyly, "so you are interested in my older granddaughter, are you?" Korin immediately blushed red, "H-How did you… where do you… Eishun-san promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I'm rather persuasive, Korin-kun." Konoemon chuckled, "So, I know you are interested in her?"

"Y-Yes sir…" Korin muttered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Tsuna said happily.

"Shut up, Tsuna!" Korin shouted, before looking back at Konoemon worriedly, "You're not going to make me undergo some crazy test to see if I'm suitable for her, are you?"

"Korin-kun, don't worry." Konoemon tells him, "I just want to confirm it. After all, this is my precious granddaughter, after all. Also, if it's you, I'm happy to have you as my grandson-in-law~"

"L-Let's no go too far will you?-!" Korin cried, blushing heavily.

"Hahaha, you don't worry about that." Konoemon then turned back to his serious tone, "Now, to the reason you are here. I've heard that Konoka learnt about her magic heritage as well as your real identity, right?" They nodded stiffly, mentally getting ready to get shouted at, "I see. Then there's no more reason to hide it from her… Korin-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun, I hereby order you to continue in your work, as well as assist Konoka as much as you can! That's all!"

"A-Are…?" Korin blinked sheepishly.

"So you're not mad at us?" Tsuna asked.

"I knew it would to this come sooner or later." Konoemon tells them, "Go on, enjoy the rest of your day."

"T-Then we'll see you later…" Korin and Tsuna stood up and walked out of the room, "Man I never thought the principal was this forgiving…" Korin whispered.

"And I thought we're going to get an earful for it." Tsuna whispered back.

Not sure what to do, they wandered the campus, just looking at the scenery. They then came upon Negi and Ku Fei at the World Tree. They noticed several presences in the bushes, guessing it was the class so they ignore them and decided to go up to the kid teacher.

"Yo, Negi!" Korin called out.

"Oh, Korin-nii! Sawada-san!" Negi greeted.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing." Negi tells them.

"Oi, Negi!" Asuna called out, "So you were here after all!"

"Ah! Asuna-san!"

"Oh? Korin-sensei? Sawada-sensei?" Asuna walked up to them with Konoka and Setsuna following along, "You're here too?"

"We just happened to pass by." Tsuna tells her, "Is there something you want of Negi?"

"Oh, we're going to go bowling and karaoke because Setsuna-san says she never been there before." Asuna tells them, "Do you want to come?"

"Ku-san, do you want to come along?" Konoka asked.

"Oh, that sounds good, aru!" Ku Fei agreed, "I love bowling, aru!"

"Sure, why not?" Tsuna stated, Korin nodding.

"That sounds good, I'll go!" Negi agreed.

"Ara ara, Negi-sensei! What a concidence!" Ayaka came running out from nowhere, "If you're going bowling, then I shall accompany you!"

'I knew it…' Korin thought. He peered over to see almost most of the class behind the bushes. He gave another sigh, "So troublesome…"

* * *

Xxx Bowling Alley xxx

In the end, almost all of the class is at the bowling alley, "Sorry about this." Asuna apologized to Setsuna, "For some reason, over half the class ended up coming here…"

"That's okay." Setsuna assures her. She then looked over to Korin and Tsuna who are competing over who is can score the perfect score faster, her zooming in onto the black haired teacher. For some reason, whenever she sees his expression when he bowl the ball, her heart starts fluttering and her face starts burning up. She has a similar feeling with Konoka and she still can't find a reason why.

"Hohoho~" Haruna sneaked up from behind the Hanyo with a perverted laugh, "I smell it, the smell of love~"

"S-Saotome-san?-!" Setsuna jumped.

"There she goes again…" Yue sighed.

The mangaka peered over her shoulder, "I see~ So your target is him, Sakurazaki-san~?" She chuckled, "You're into girly boys, are you?"

"W-What do you mean by that?-!" The Hanyo cried.

"No need to worry about it, Sakurazaki-san." Haruna tells her, "Tell onee-sama here all about it! I wouldn't bite." A bowling ball came flying over and hit the manga artist square in the face, "Oops, my fingers slipped." Korin said in monotone, "Sorry about that, Saotome-san."

"That liar…" Haruna grunted. Setsuna sighed in relief.

"Hahaha, I win!" Tsuna cheered, his score board reaching full score while Korin still have one box missing. "Ah shit!" Korin cried, "Again! That perverted mangaka has distracted me the last time, so it doesn't count!"

"Sore loser…" Tsuna mumbled, "Oh well, let's go again! I'll prevail again!"

"We'll see about that!" They restarted their score and starts bowling their balls in amazing speeds, their score going up rapidly. All the class that are not crazy about the fact that Negi might be in love with Ku Fei was all stunned by the amazing display of speed of strength, all of their hits are strikes.

'Korin-dono's amazing…' Setsuna thought, her heart starts to flutter again.

"Go, girly-sensei!"

"Go for it, Sawada-sensei!"

"Girly-sensei, fight!"

"Stop calling me that!" Korin shouted at them.

'Chance!' Tsuna threw his last ball, hitting all the pins, "Yahoo! I win again!" One pin stood there proudly, "Eh?"

"See ya!" Korin threw his last ball, gaining a strike. All his boxes are white, "I win!"

"Darn it!" Tsuna cried.

"Good for you, girly-sensei!"

"Congratulations, girly-sensei!"

"Are you going to keep saying that…?" Korin grumbled angrily, a tick mark on his fist. They then see Ku Fei running away from an angry trio of Ayaka, Makie and Haruna, "Okay, what gives?" He asked Asuna.

"Paru thinks that Negi is going to confess his love to Ku-san but he just asked her to teach him martial arts." Asuna tells him.

"That's it?" Korin looked at her in disbelieve.

* * *

Xxx a few days later xxx

It's Thursday, two days before Asuna's deadline. Korin was out jogging around the campus with his bokken/shirasaya on his back in a blue sword bag. Normally, he would drag Negi out to run with him but due to his training with Ku Fei, he decided to let him be, at least for the week. Tsuna too was running but he went ahead of him. 'This is such a nice night…' Korin stretched his hands, 'I wonder how Negi's doing…' He then heard sounds and step near the World Tree.

Elsewhere, Sasaki Makie is running to let off some stress. Yesterday, she heard her teacher commented that she is too childish to be accepted into the gymnastic tournament. Losing her self-esteem, she decides to exercise to let go some steam. 'Childish, huh… Am I… Missing something…?' She then heard sounds by the world tree, 'Mm? What's that sound?' She ran over to the World Tree, where Negi is standing on railings.

"Negi-kun…?" Makie muttered, "What is he doing in a place like this so early in the morning…?"

The kid teacher starts to move forward, taking some stances of Chinese martial arts Ku Fei shown him, 'Oh…'

"Yosh… on to the next set…"

"Negi-kun!-!" Makie startled him nearly causing him to lose balance.

"H-Huh? Makie-san?" Negi said, "Are you out for a morning jog?"

"What are you doing, Negi-kun?" Makie asked, "Is that Chinese martial arts you mentioned before?"

"Y-Yes… Ku Fei-san taught me the day before yesterday…"

"Ehh~ You're really doing it! Wow~!" Makie squealed all the while patting his head, "Hey hey, Negi-kun, are you going to enter the martial arts tournament?"

"N-No, t-that's not why…"

"The form is good, Negi." They looked down to see Korin walking up to them, "You learn fast."

"Oh, ohayo, girly-sensei!" Makie greeted, just to have a fist bumped harshly onto her head, the girl moaning cutely for the new bump on her head. "Call me that again and I'll have to run around the entire campus wearing weights on all your limps and in your underwear."

The cheerful girl paled at the thought of that. 'That sounds rather embarrassing…' Negi thought in shock.

"Hm…? Kung Fu huh?" Evangeline appeared under the stairs with Chachamaru and one of her dolls on the android's head that goes by the name Chachazero, "Looks like you're really into it, boy."

"Huh, Eva-sama, Chachamaru-san, ohayo!" Makie greeted, before re-thinking to why she just called her classmate –sama. Korin then finally noticed the strange aura around the girl for a while, a similar aura to Evangeline.

"Ah, ohayo!" Negi greeted.

"Are you going to start practicing Kung Fu then?" Evangeline huffed, "Maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice."

"EHHH? Ah, no, this is…" Negi panicked as he thought of that his chance of learning from a master mage is slipping away, "I'm researching ways to fight that boy…"

"Don't worry about it." The vampire tells him, "I wasn't planning on taking any apprentices in the first place."

"What's going on, Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"Ah… ano… I wanted Evangeline-san to take me as her apprentice, but…"

"Well, it's fitting for a child to be playing Kung Fu after all. See ya." Evangeline walked away.

"Are you jealous, Master?" Chachamaru asked.

"N-No! Why would I be?"

"Hey, Eva-chan!" Makie asked, "Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why not let him become your apprentice?"

"It seems she's jealous." The android stated.

"Hey! I'm telling you, that's not true!" Evangeline shouted angrily, "I'm just not interested in playing with children. And I'm not interested in talking with childish people like you, Sasaki Makie."

That somehow pissed her off, "What?-! You're pretty child-like yourself, Eva-chan! Hmph! Negi-kun is already really strong! He'll become a master without your help, Eva-chan!"

"Tch, fine then!" Evangeline stated angrily, "Then I'll decide your apprenticeship right now! If you can hit Chachamaru with your Kung Fu even once, then you'll pass but you'll have to fight one on one."

"All right!" Makie accepted, "If that's all, Negi-kun will win easily!"

"M-M-M-M-M-Makie-san!" Negi cried.

"Got for it, Chachamaru." Evangeline instructed.

"Ah, but…"

"Don't worry, just go. Just don't injure him too much."

"Okay. Please excuse me, Negi-sensei." Chachamaru flashed in front of Negi in an instant, striking at the kid teacher. Negi managed to block the attack but the android fired a kick from below, knocking him into the wall, the kid teacher having swirls around his eyes.

"N-Negi-kun?-!"

'That gotta hurt…' Korin thought.

"Hmph, hopeless as always, boy." Evangeline huffed.

"Come on now, Eva-san." Korin tells her, "Negi just learn it for around two days at best. Give him a chance. How about this? Negi would fight again after he is more prepared, how about… Sunday midnight?" He gave her a small smile, something that irritates her a lot since it reminds her so much like her dead foster brother.

"Tch, very well." Evangeline stated, "Let's do as Korin says. The place would be here. If you couldn't even hit Chachamaru once, then you'll go no further." She and her servants walked off, just as Asuna, Ku Fei and Setsuna ran up to see Negi on the ground. Korin sighed as he walked away, "Sasaki-san, please relay the message to Negi for me will you?"

"K-Korin-sensei…" Makie stuttered, "D-Did I do something wrong…?"

"I wouldn't say it was wrong…" Korin tells her, "At least now Negi has something to work forward now. There's P.E. lesson today, so be prepared, got that?"

* * *

Xxx later that day xxx

When Korin meant be prepared, he meant it. During P.E. lesson, he personally dragged Haruna out and forced her to run around the campus while dragging large tires with him ordering her to move on the tires. He even drew his real sword and threatened Haruna of missing limps if she stops for even a second.

After class, Korin and Tsuna join Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Ku Fei with training Negi for his confrontation two days away. "You learn very fast, Negi-bozu, and you have talent, but I don't think you have a chance if it's only two days, aru." Ku Fei stated, as she sweeps Negi onto the ground again.

"Then he won't be able to become Eva-chan's apprentice after all?" Asuna asked.

"Negi-sensei is an amateur when it comes to physical combat…" Setsuna stated.

"At least he has a chance." Korin stated, "If his resolve is set, then I'm not worried. But… he lacks the will to strike an enemy down."

"That's true." Tsuna nodded.

"Asuna, you have an answer for my question yet?" Korin asked.

"Eh? What question?" Korin comically fell.

"Don't tell me you forgotten…" Korin sighed, "No wonder you are Baka Red…"

"I-It's not like that!" Asuna cried.

"I guess you can forget about asking me to train you."

"H-Hold on!" Asuna cried, "Ask the question again! I'll answer it right now!"

"Okay…" Korin sighed, "I'll make it simple. _You and your friend are escaping from the enemy but there's only one route which the enemy has blockade off. You have two choices:_"  
"_1. Use your friend as a decoy and escape._"  
"_2. Become the decoy to allow your friend to escape._"

"Hm…" Asuna thought for a while.

"5 seconds."

"W-Wait!"

"3"

"I-I almost-!"

"Times up!" Korin stated, "And your answer?"

"A-Ano… E-Eto…"

"Negi-kun~! I brought a whole bunch of boxed lunches!" Makie suddenly ran over with her roommate Ako at tow, a whole stack of boxed lunches in her arms, all of it almost too fancy for a normal lunch.

"A-Ah? A-Arigatou?" Negi was not too sure if he should thank her or not.

"Okay, that's way too much…" Tsuna stated, 'And I thought my mom cook too much…'

"Asuna, I'm still waiting." Korin stated, not distracted for once, shocking the brunette. "He's not looking over here!-!" Tsuna cried, "It's a miracle!"

"A-Ah…"

"What's with Asuna?" Makie asked.

"She needs to answer Korin-sensei's question so he would teach her kendo." Konoka tells her.

"Eh…"

"Arggggg!-! Screw it!" Asuna shouted, "I'll just bash every enemy in my way!" Korin blinked sheepishly. "Ano… Asuna, that's not one of the choices…" Konoka tells her roommate, who paled, "Ah! Darn it!"

"Pft-Hahahahahahaha!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Korin just starts laughing, confusing them, especially Asuna, "Bashing everyone… hahahahaha!-! Oh god sake, that's a good one!-!" He stopped laughing and gave a serious smirk, "You pass, Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"E-Eh?-!" Asuna was startled by the fact that she answered correct.

"W-Wait a minute, Korin-do – I mean Korin-sensei." Setsuna interrupted, "Asuna-san didn't choose any of the choices you gave her, so why did she…?"

"I told you." Korin stated, "That was a riddle. There are no wrong and correct answers. I just want to see if Kagurazaka-san has the resolve to actually state a third option." Everyone, except Makie and Ako, looked at him confused, "Let me explain."

"The first choice, to use your friend as a decoy so you can escape, means that you value your own live above others; that you're a selfish person. I have no interest in training someone like that."

"The second choice, to become the decoy so your friend can escape, means that you are willing to selflessly put down your life to save a friend. I wouldn't train someone like that either, although I'll give him some advice to how they should be training."

"Now, Kagurazaka-san stated that she would bash every enemy, meaning she wouldn't give up her own life and she'll save her friend as well. That's the kind of resolve I'm looking for. The Shirazakura-ryu is about adding your own story into a blank book, or painting your own picture onto a blank paper; it's about being true to oneself, nothing more, nothing less. That's the reason for its name, the white sakura."

"Eh…" Everyone was awed by his explanation, except for the two Baka Rangers who are completely clueless.

"I'm glad you make your own choice, Kagurazaka-san." Korin stood up, "But the real hell starts here." He drew out his sword from who knows where, "From this day forth, you are listen and follow my every instructions without fail, even if you are dead. You will not rest, eat, sleep or even go the bathroom unless I tell you to." Asuna paled at the thought of it, "You will only call me Shishou, nothing more! If you were to complain even once, you'll have double of the training you're supposed to do!"

"E-EEEHHH?-!-?-!" Asuna cried, "W-What the hell are you saying?-!"

"…" He looked at her rather seriously, but then he gave a happy smile, "Just kidding~" Everyone comically fall, "As if I'll do something like that."

"Then don't make stuff up with a serious face!-!" Asuna shouted angrily, "I almost believe that I'm going to go through hell!-!"

"That's Korin for you…" Tsuna laughed dryly.

"Ooh! Lunch!" Korin flashed in front of the lunchboxes.

"Don't ignore me!-!" Asuna cried.

Makie feed the kid teacher almost all the food, wanting to give him as much as energy as he needs, but it backfired with Negi becoming all puffed up and chubby. It was a good thing Korin helped eat otherwise it would have been worse. The gymnastic girl immediately tried to help him lose weight quickly, bring him to the sauna wrapped in three blankets for three hours, but it too backfired as he became even skinner than usual.

"AH!-! He became even weaker!-!" Ku Fei cried.

"Negi-kun!-!" Konoka cried.

"NOOOO!-!-!" Makie cried.

'A skeleton fighter…' Korin and Tsuna thought.

Negi simply laughed it off, assuring her he is fine. "I'm really sorry, Negi-kun!" Makie apologized, "I thought I'd help you, but all I've done is caused more trouble!"

"It's really okay, Makie-san…"

"B-But… there're only two days left until Sunday… wait, Sunday?" She then remembered, "AAAAAAAAH!-! I forgot!-! I have a selection test for the competition on Sunday!-!"

"EEHHH?-! Are you going to be okay?-!" Asuna asked.

"W-Well… I have no confidence at all…"

"EEEHH?-! Why?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"S-Sensei said that I was performing like an elementary school student… and I caused all sorts of trouble for Negi-kun too…" Makie sobbed, "I-I'm so useless…" Asuna was quite shocked. She knows that Makie is always a cheerful girl, but for her to be down in the dumps like this is something rather unusual for her. Even her teachers are agreeing with her.

Korin sighed, "This is so troublesome…"

"D-Don't say it like that, Korin-sensei!" Ako cried.

"Sasaki-san." Tsuna tells his student, "Why don't you show us your gymnastics?"

"E-Eh? I-I can't do that!"

"Come on, show us!" Asuna pressured on.

"A-Ah… I want to see it too!" Negi added, "I've never seen Makie-san's gymnastics before!"

"Uuh… J-Just a bit…"

Makie took out her ribbon and starts on her routine, ribbon swirling everywhere and every move graceful and swift, captivating her classmates and teachers. Once she finished, "U-Um… t-that's how it is…"

"W-Wow!-!" Asuna cheered.

"That was great after all!" Negi added.

"As expected from you, Sasaki-san," Korin smiled, "But it doesn't seem that bad."

"But sensei said I was childish…"

"I don't understand gymnastics but I think that was great!" Negi complimented, "It was a beautifully honest and direct performance, just like I expected from Makie-san!" Asuna blushed at the direct compliment, wondering if all foreigners are that opened-minded.

"R-Really…?"

"Yes! I was astonished!"

"T-Thank you… Negi-kun…" Makie was glad that someone like her performance, "But the test is the day after tomorrow…"

"T-That's true," Negi stated, "But now that you've come this far, the only thing you can do is go for it! For the next two days, let's both do our best, Makie-san!"

Makie stared at the kid in awe, her heart starts to pump faster.

"Come on, Negi-bozu! Let's continue training!" Ku Fei called out.

"Ah, h-hai!"

Makie watched as Negi continue to spar with Ku Fei, "Asuna…"

"Hm?"

"Negi-kun isn't just cute," Makie said dreamily, "He might be pretty cool too…"

"Eh?"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**All right! Well, I like to thank all the new followers of  
this story, seeing it getting followed made me wanna  
cry in joy~TT-TT* Thank you~! Also, I'm still out for any  
ideas for Korin's harem, heck I even might do one for  
Tsuna too.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Apprentice Test**

Looks like I have a new student. Kagurazaka Asuna…  
This girl is not what she appears to be, with that ability  
to nullify magic. What kinds of secrets does she have  
that even she doesn't know…

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Xxx Asuna and Negi's room xxx

"Get up!" Korin banged on the door. Asuna grumbled as she wraps herself in her blanket, "Give me five more minutes…" She muttered, before a splash of cold water on her face, waking her up suddenly, "Awake yet?" Korin asked with a bucket in his arms.

"H-How do you…" Konoka giggled softly behind Korin, "Konoka!-!"

"I ask her to let me in." Korin stated, "I know you have your part-time job so I'll help you and train you on the way."

"What are you talking a…bout…" she then noticed the weights on her wrists and ankles. Korin have her school uniform and her jacket at hand, "Do you want to change yourself, or do I have to-" Asuna grabbed the clothes from his hands and dashed into the bathroom, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Xxx on the streets xxx

Asuna ran along the streets, in her work jacket and a bag of newspaper slung over her shoulders, nothing different from normally. Except the fact that her teacher is running besides her and swinging his sword at her occasionally, sometimes randomly, sometimes when she is about to threw a newspaper into the house. Korin stated it is to adjust her reflexes so she would react faster to an incoming attack. Also, it helps to build up her strength.

After her job, they have a half-hour break before Korin dragged her to run around the campus four times, with the same weights plus tugging rows of tires on her waist with Korin sitting on it. It took all morning and by the time they finished, there's only twenty minutes before homeroom. Luckily, he thought of this and brought her school bag with him.

They did notice Ku Fei doing some crazy stuff with Negi's training, from tying upside down from a string, and it was a good thing Tsuna was there so they didn't get too badly hurt. 'It's like Reborn's training, without the life-threatening part…' Tsuna thought.

* * *

Xxx after class xxx

"I'm sorry about this morning, aru." Ku Fei laughed dryly, "I'll do it properly from now on."

"Mou~ Get a hold of yourself, Ku Fei." Makie moaned.

"Look like you kept it on throughout class." Korin stated, pointing at the weights on Asuna's wrists.

"Ah, looks I forgotten to remove it."

"No, that's a good thing." Korin stated, "Keep them on and take them off only when you are changing, sleeping or using the bathroom." He took out his bokken/katana. "We'll continue from this morning."

"U-Understood." Asuna stated; her fan already in her hands.

"Negi-bozu, let's think of a way to win against Chachamaru." Ku Fei tells her student/teacher.

Korin starts off with a few light strikes at Asuna, who easily countered. He then starts to add on weight to his attacks, bit by bit. "Asuna is learning Kendo from Korin-sensei, right?" Makie asked. "A-Ah, yes…" Asuna stated. Korin then swings his wooden sword and knocks the fan off her hands, "Don't get too distracted." He tells her.

"S-Sorry."

"Negi-kun is suddenly training too… why?" Makie asked.

"Eh… well, all sorts of things happened on the school trip so… and I just kind of got caught up in it." Asuna stated, "It's not something I have to do, but it's fun to train like this with Korin-sensei. Although it is different for Negi… he has some kind of a goal."

"Eh? Negi-kun has a goal after all! What? What?"

"That's… is it okay to tell her?" Asuna asked Korin.

"Eeeh? Don't be stingy! Tell me!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Korin tells her.

"Okay!" Makie skipped off to ask Negi. Asuna looks at her retreating form and Korin took that chance. He released a small killer intent at Asuna; the girl somehow sensed it and leaped back cautiously towards her fallen fan, "that's good. You have the instincts." Korin stated, a bit surprised that she can sense such low amount of killer intent, "But for you to run off like that, looks like we need to work some more."

"I-I understand!" Asuna stated.

Meanwhile with Negi, he and Ku Fei are sparring like crazy, "Even if you only need to hit her once, you'll be at a disadvantage if the fight drags out too long." Ku Fei tells him, "You'll have to get her guard down and attack her by surprise… You have no choice but to invite her to attack first and counter, aru. If you miss the first time, it's safe to you wouldn't get a second chance."

"Y-Yes…"

"Negi-ku-" Makie was about to call for him, but then noticed Negi's expression in his sparring, "Ah, Makie-san, did you need something?" Negi asked her.

"Eh, no… it's nothing…" Makie smiled to herself, "Let's do our best, Negi-kun!-!"

"Eh, ah yes…"

'Pretty energetic…' Tsuna thought.

For the next two days, they all been training non-stop, Makie and Negi both kept on going, and soon, the day has arrived.

* * *

Saturday evening, 4pm, only eight hours until Negi's apprentice test. "Okay! That's all for now, Negi-bozu." Ku Fei tells him, "Everything I can teach you within this time limit, I have already taught you, aru! All you can do is leave everything to fate and the heavens. Use your remaining 8 hours to rest and revise!"

"Yes, Master Ku!"

'Master?' Korin thought.

"HEEEEYYY!-!" They all turned to see Yuna, Ako and Akira all running up to them, boxed lunches in the soccer manager's hands, "Negi-kun! Are you having some kind of a match tonight?-!" Yuna called out.

"I made some snacks and a fancy dinner!" Ako added.

They brought out the blankets and start to chat and eat. Korin and Tsuna both joined in with the meal, and eventually they all start to talk about Negi's chances in winning, "So, do you think he's going to win?" Yuuna(for those who noticed the name change, I found out that her name actually written like that) asked.

"Well, Negi-bozu is a fast learner, aru." Ku Fei huffed with a spoon in her mouth, "He learned techniques that would take a month to master within three hours. Sheesh… what's with this kid, this world is so unfair…"

"Eeh…!" Ako was awed by it.

"But he couldn't be a 10-year-old teacher if he wasn't like that." Akira stated.

"I get it! That's a child genius for you!" Yuuna stated, "He'll win for sure!"

"For sure!" Everyone else chorused.

"Ah… No…" Negi stuttered. Korin smirked as he released the full power yet subtle of his intimidation at Negi. The kid teacher sudden shivered as he noticed the beast hovering and growling at him with sharp teeth ready to bite his head off. He immediately leaped away with a ready stance to fight.

"Ready in 2 seconds." Korin looked at his watch, "Too slow, Negi. If this is a real battle, you will be killed at least fifty times in a row. You too, Kagurazaka-san." Asuna stood the same place Negi has leaped back, "But you improved, Negi. You managed to sense it this time."

'This time?'

"I was wondering why you kept sending killer intents at him." Tsuna stated.

"Eh? Killer intent?" Negi wondered.

"Basically the intention to kill someone." Setsuna explained to him, "Whenever someone tries to perform something hostile to someone, that intention is directed at that person. Korin-dono is able to bring out it at will."

"It's pretty easy, once you experience what I experienced." Korin stated, shivering at that sentence.

"I-I see…" Negi nodded in understanding. Asuna then took a whiff of his hair, "Hey, Negi, aren't you kind of smelly?" She stated.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been taking baths…"

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?-!" All the girls moved back in disgust.

"N-No! T-This is… I-I just forgot to…"

"No excuses!" Asuna drags Negi by his collar, "I'm going to wash you!" The rest of the girls followed them. Korin mentally chuckled, 'He's still a kid after all.'

'Just like Fuuta-kun…' Tsuna mentally chuckled.

* * *

Xxx Midnight-World Tree xxx

"Evangeline-san!-!" Negi ran to the World Tree where the chibi vampire and her android servant are waiting, "Negi Springfield is here for the apprentice test!" The clock just ticked and signal 12 midnight. "You came after all, boy." Evangeline chuckled, "Well then, let's hurry up and get started. If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung Fu, then you'll pass. The match continues until you're dead and you can't attack anymore. You got that?"

"Are those all the conditions?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Evangeline stated, "But more importantly… Can't you do something about that damn audience of yours?-!" She shouted pointing at the group of people behind him; which consists of Yuuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Ako, Akira, Makie, Asuna, Ku Fei, Korin and Tsuna.

"Haah… they kind of followed me…"

"Go for it, Negi-kun!"

"Go for it, Negi-sensei!"

"Aren't they a happy bunch?" Korin sighed tiredly, Tsuna chuckling dryly as well.

"Are you going to be okay, Negi-kun?" Makie asked worriedly.

"Just leave it to me, Makie-san." Negi assures her, "I'll use the results of my training to the full!"

Negi walked up to Chachamaru and bowed politely, "Chachamaru-san, please."

"I'll be your opponent." The android stated.

"The real test starts now." Korin muttered. Tsuna mentally agreed with him.

"You may begin!"

With that declaration, "Please excuse me, Negi-sensei." The android maid dashed forward with her fist ready, just as Negi managed to use his contract spell and blocked her attack. The two countered with each other, over and over, shocking everyone looking at the match. Negi even get a clean shot in hitting her but Chachamaru easily blocked it. Everyone that's not aware of magic just thought that it is something out of a comic book.

'So that's the self contact spell he used against Kotarou…' Korin thought, 'But with just two days of training, it would be impossible for him…'

Negi then did his feint, inviting Chachamaru to come with an attack. He grabbed her wrist and countered with an elbow strike, but the android just somersaults over and avoids the counter before landing a kick at him. The kid tumbled and slide before collapsing on the floor.

"Tch." Evangeline clicked her tongue as the others just stared in shock, "Well, that's that. Too bad, boy, but that's just how you are. Go wash your face and fix yourself up."

"Negi/Negi-kun!" Asuna and Makie was about to run over there but Korin and Tsuna stopped them, "What are you doing, Korin-sensei, Sawada-sensei?-!"

"It's not over yet." Korin stated.

"Eh?"

"Heh… W-Wait a moment…" Negi stated, "I'm not dead yet, Evangeline-san…"

"Negi-kun!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Evangeline asked, "The match is over, time for little brats to go home and in bed."

"The condition was 'until I die'…" Negi stated, "So that means there's no time limit, right?"

"W-What?-! D-Don't tell me that you're…"

"Hehe… that's right. I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter who long it's going to take!" Negi took his pose, "Chachamaru-san! Let's continue!"

"But sensei…"

Negi stepped forward with a punch, but the android easily side-stepped him and lands one strong elbow hit on his neck, leading a squeak in Ako. "An extended battle! This is bad, aru! And his speed suddenly fell by a lot! What's wrong, aru?-!"

"T-That's because the contract cut out…" Asuna stated.

"P-Please fight me seriously, Chachamaru-san." Negi panted, "There's no point to me winning if you go easy on me."

"B-But…" Negi interrupted her with a punch which she easily grabbed, "I understand." Chachamaru stated as she hits him away. This pattern continue on and on, almost all the girls are shocked and even in tears of the brutality of this match. Negi in the end is still standing with several bruised as a swollen cheek. The flames of determination in his eyes are still burning strong.

"H-Hey… come on, boy. Isn't that enough? So you're motivated, I get it already. Just stop."

"No, not yet." Negi panted, "I'm not giving up yet." He strikes again only to be swatted away by Chachamaru again. 'His resolve… I have seen it now.' Korin thought. 'The flames he emits are truly impressive.' Tsuna mentally nodded.

"I can't watch anymore!" Asuna cried, "I'm going to stop him!"

"No Asuna!" Makie stood in front of her, "Don't stop him!"

"B-But…"

"Even if he's badly injured… he's still tried really hard to get to this point!" Makie cried, "I know what you're thinking… I know, but… I think it would be terrible for Negi-kun if you stopped him now… Didn't Negi-kun say he'd try his best no matter what?-!"

"Maki-chan…" Asuna was rather startled by her words, "But… he's just a kid who doesn't know any better. He's just being stubborn. I've got to stop him-"

"Let him fight, Kagurazaka-san." Korin tells her.

"B-But Korin-sensei…"

"Listen to him, Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna added.

"You too, Sawada-sensei?-!"

"Even if you go there, you won't be able to stop him." Korin stated, "He is prepared to fight to death if I mean reaching his goal. That's the kind of fight he is in right now."

"But still…"

"Listen, Asuna!" Korin stated, using her first name meaning he means business, "There're two kinds of fights in this world, in terms of battle or other means. The battle for survival, and for pride. Negi has a goal he wants to achieve, no matter what. That's the kind of resolve he has, the one only those who are willing to place their own lives on the line can have."

"He's determined, Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna stated, "Even if you stop him, he'll just ask for another round. Let him finish what he started."

"Sawada-sensei… Korin-sensei…"

"Sensei…" Chachamaru looked away for a moment, and that is just enough for Negi to land one hit, "I-It hit…" Negi finally collapsed from exhaustion. "Negi!" Asuna cried as she ran down to the injured Negi. Korin smiled at the face of the young teacher.

* * *

Xxx Daybreak xxx

"U-Uuh…huh?" Negi woke up from his collapsed, his head on Makie's lap, "I-I… the test…?"

"Don't worry, Negi." Asuna assures him. "You passed, Negi-kun~!" Makie added.

"…hmph, I lose." Evangeline sighed, "You can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you, like I promised. Ah, and one more thing, you should keep learning that Kung Fu of yours. Everyone needs physical skills, and Chinese Kempo suits someone logical as you."

"T-Thank you… Evangeline-san…"

"You really out did yourself, Negi." Korin smiled, kneeling next to him, "Good job hanging there."

"Well done, Negi-kun." Makie stated.

"H-Hai… You do your best too, Makie-san."

"Un! Leave it to me!"

Korin stood up and walked off, looking into the dawn sky, 'The class maybe crazy, but they are all good people.' He smiled unconsciously, 'I really hope you are fine, Ziyan, Hiro, nee-chan…'

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Sorry for the short chapter! I decided to end this chapter  
Negi won his apprentice test. Also, just so you know, I decided  
to go with KonokaXKorinXSetsunaXMikuri pairing. Be  
ready for some craziness!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 15 The holiday on a tropical island**

It has been almost a month since we came  
here. A whole lot of things happened and now  
I'm sure more will come.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin stretched as he sat while looking at Negi who is currently learning from Evangeline. He was asked to bring Asuna there for training, and Yue, Ku Fei and Tsuna are all next to him. Apparently, Yue found out about the existence of magic the other day when she was asked by Negi to decipher the map given by Eishun, not that it is much of a surprise since he and Tsuna knew that she is one of the few people within her class that seems to possess common sense. Although they are quite amazed to how sharp her senses are, almost matching to their own Vongolia Hyper Intuition.

Negi stood behind his four partners awaiting orders while Evangeline stood in front of them with Chachamaru by her side, "Okay, let's begin." Evangeline commanded, "Setsuna, you must repress your Ki. Ki and Magic will only conflict without compatibility practice."

"All right, Evangeline-san." Setsuna nodded, 'So that's how it is after all…'

"I'm going to try it now." Negi took out his four cards, "_I invoke the contract for 180 seconds, for Ministra Negi; Konoe Konoka, Miyazaki Nodoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna._" The four girls got surrounded by their magic barriers. "Huu… It tickles…" Konoka giggled. "You can never get used to it, do you?" Asuna stated. "Really, it's not that bad…" Setsuna stated.

"Okay, let's move on." Evangeline stated, "Expand the anti-material shield onto everyone at full power."

"Okay!"

The chibi vampire took a sip from her juice box, "Next! Expand the anti-magic shield at full power!"

"Okay!"

'I see, so that's your plan…' Korin thought.

"After holding that for 3 minutes, fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the north! I've expand the barrier so you don't need to hold back."

"O-Okay!" Negi panted, as he starts chanting, "_199 Spirits of light! Gather unto my hand and strike at my enemy!_" He fired 199 magic projectiles into the air, crashing onto the barrier in a spectacular fashion, awing Yue, Tsuna and Ku Fei. Korin too was impressed.

"It's beautiful…" Nodoka muttered in awe.

"It's like fireworks~" Konoka stated giggly.

Negi, on the other hand, just passed out from complete exhaustion, "S-Sensei?-!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Hmph." Evangeline huffed, "This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that. He may have inherited incredible magical power but it's a wasted gift!"

"Oi, oi, Evangeline-san, aren't you being a bit too hard on him?" Kamo stated, "Aniki's only ten years old. He used up more magic energy by invoking four contracts for three minutes and firing 199 magic arrows than he did fighting during the school trip! It's only natural that he'd pass out. Any normal mage would if he had to-"

"Silence, you lower life form!" Evangeline stated angrily, an evil aura naturally arise from her, "Do you think I'll be satisfied with just any ordinary mage? You want me to cook you up and eat you?" That sends Kamo running to the comfort of Asuna. "He should have been prepared for this and more when he asked me to be his master. Don't think I'll let him get by with just any half-assed training!" She huffed, "Listen up, boy! Excuses and tears aren't going to work on me! If you make a slightest complaint, I'll drink your blood dry till the last drop! Don't forget it!"

'And there's the threatening part.' Korin mentally chuckled.

"Okay!" Negi nodded, "I'm counting on you, Evangeline-san!" Evangeline was caught unguarded by the straightforward answer, "C-Call me Master!" She stated embarrassed. "Yes, Master!" Negi replied, "By the way, if I wanted to defeat a dragon, how long do you think I should train?"

"What?" Evangeline looked back at him with unbelieving eyes, "Say that again."

"I said I wanted to defeat a dragon."

"Hoho… A dragon huh?"

"Hai!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you some kind of moron?-!" Evangeline shouted as she gave him one straight punch to the face, "Who fights a dragon in 21st Century Japan?-! If you've got time to sprout nonsense, use it to learn even one more spell!"

"A-Ah… Master…" Chachamaru tries to stop her mistress before it get worst.

"Dragon?" Korin wondered.

"Hey, what's this about a dragon?" Asuna asked.

"A video game?" Tsuna added.

"A-Actually…" Yue explained, "I don't know if you'll believe me, but yesterday…" She explained that the day before, her, Nodoka and Negi ventured into the basement of Library Island to look for the clue left behind by Negi's father. But there, they encountered a real-life dragon and they barely escape when Chachamaru arrived to rescue them.

"Basement…?" Korin then remembered, "Ah! That dragon! I remember now!"

"Oh, you know that dragon, Korin-sensei?" Yue asked.

"You can say that. I actually came here to Mahora to train three years ago under that island in that basement and one time, I venture around to explore and found that dragon by chance." Korin explained.

"T-Then what did sensei do?" Nodoka asked.

"I ran, of course."

"Eh?-! You ran?-!"

"Hey, I was only a middle school student then!" Korin stated, "Plus, that thing is huge!"

"Well, that's enough for today. I couldn't be bothered going on." Evangeline sighed, "Class is dismissed!"

"Y-Yes, Master!"

Negi thanked those who came and then walked up to Asuna. Korin and Tsuna both waited to go back with Evangeline. They then noticed a unique event happening between Negi and Asuna. It originally was Asuna who complained about how she is getting uninvolved with his troubles, but Negi stated that he doesn't want to get uninvolved people into his business, and they ended up quarreling and badmouthing each other. Asuna ended up hitting him with her magic fan before running away.

"Okay… what just happened…?" Korin stated.

* * *

Xxx That night-Evangeline's Cottage xxx

Evangeline has asked Konoka to come with her to talk about her powers. Korin and Tsuna joined them by the table while Evangeline explained to them.

"You two have very high levels of magic power. You should consider yourselves lucky to be so gifted." She tells them, her explanations on the blackboard and she even wore a teacher glasses, "However! All that means is that you are giant tanks of magical energy. What you need to actually be able to use it is to improve your willpower so you can better control your magic and improve the effectiveness of your magic. You need training for both."

"By the way, you should know that to control Magic, you need willpower. But to control Ki, you need physical power… Listen to me when I talk to you, dammit!-!-!-!" Her words are to deaf ears as the kid teacher is sulking about his fight with Asuna and Konoka is assuring him.

"I have a fight with Asuna-san… what should I do…?" Negi sobbed.

"There, there, Negi-kun."

"You're about to get killed if you don't stop moping, brat!"

"But Asuna-san…"

"Hmph, any conflict between you two gives me a good feeling." Evangeline chuckled, "Since it was the combination of you and Asuna that put me through so many hardships. Fight some more."

"You know, that's not good for you, Eva-san." Korin reprimanded her.

"S-Shut it!" Evangeline shouted, "I don't care if you are a descendent of fratello or not, the way you act just pisses me off!"

"How's does that matter?" Tsuna asked half chuckling.

"You too, Decimo! I don't know whether you looked in the mirror lately but you act and look too much like that happy bastard Giotto!"

"We know."

"Tch…" Evangeline was pissed at how much they acted like their ancestors, giving her that feeling of loneliness when she saw all her comrades slowly age and die while she remained young. She even hated her foster brother for leaving her alone to face the world, "Damn this feeling… Tch, Konoka, I have a message for you from Eishun."

"Eh? From otou-sama?" Konoka asked.

"Now that you know the truth, if it is your wish, he would like me to teach you all about magic." Evangeline tells her, mentally grumbling at how troublesome this is, "Certainly, with your power, you could aim to become a Magister Magi."

"Magi… you meant that thing Negi-kun is aiming for…?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, with your power, you could be useful to the world. You should give it some thought." Evangeline stated, "Next up is you, boy. In order to decide the direction of your training from now on, I'm going to let you choose your own combat style."

"Combat style?"

"Yes." Evangeline nodded, "From the battle during the school trip, I have thought of two paths you should purse. Let me simplify things for you."  
"First, is the Wizard-style; leaving your defense almost entirely up to your disciples, you would use strong spells from the back line. It's a pretty stable style."  
"Then there's the Magic Swordsman-style; to supplement your magic so you could fight alongside your disciples in the front line. You would also use spells with an emphasis of speed. It's a freedom style capable of change."

"Wizard-style or Magic Swordsman-style, huh?"

"It's just like in a video game." Kamo stated.

"We'll be dividing it between those two for the purposes of training." She stated, "There are advantages and disadvantages to each, I personally think the Wizard-style suits a clever person like you."

Negi thought about it for a moment, "May I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"What kind of style did the Thousand Master use?"

"Hmph, I knew you'd ask that." Evangeline smirked, "You should know from seeing me, that Korin boy and the pale boy fight. As you become strong, the differences between them cease to matter. Having said that, I would say his style is was that of a Magic Swordsman. He was strong to the extent that he didn't need any disciples."

'That's strong…' Korin thought.

"Although, there's an example of such a person right now." Evangeline added.

"Really?-! Who?" Negi asked.

"Him." She pointed at the Knight Decimo. He looked around before pointing at himself, "Me?"

"Of course." She winked, "I saw your battle in the future as well as against that Asklaba. You fit the description completely. Hell, you might as well be on the same level and higher."

"Korin-nii is as strong as father?-!" Negi cried.

"You can think about it for a while." Evangeline stated, "Konoka, I have more details for you. Come downstairs."

"Ah, un, roger, Eva-chan!" Konoka skipped down after Evangeline, "See you later, Se-chan~"

"See you, ojou-sama…" The Hanyo then realized something. She is left alone with Korin, Tsuna and Negi, and she is sitting next to Korin. Her face starts to heat up at that realization, causing her to move away from him. "Is something wrong, Setsuna?" Korin asked worriedly.

"A-Ah! I-It's nothing!" Setsuna stuttered.

At that time, Negi decides to practice some of his kempo stances, "Kempo won't be any match for a dragon…" He sighed, "A Wizard or a Magic Swordsman, huh… Which do you think is best, Asuna-san?" He then remembered, Asuna was not there, "AAH!-! That's right! I got Asuna-san angry!"

"And I thought they made up really quickly." Kamo stated.

"It seems that he just forgotten." Setsuna chuckled.

"What an idiot…" Korin sighed. "Like you're any better…" Tsuna sighed.

"Are you all right, Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asked with a kettle of red tea and a few cups on her tray, her creator, Hakase Satomi, behind her and her sister doll, Chachazero on her head, "He's just all panicked since he got into a fight with Asuna." Korin explained.

"When did you call Asuna-san in such friendly terms?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, it seems too hard to say her second name in training so I decided to keep it with her first name." Korin stated.

"Like that time you mispronounced Adonis Shiroyama's name?" Tsuna stated.

"Hey!"

"Why is Asuna-san angry?" Setsuna asked.

"Uuu… I don't know…" Negi sobbed.

"You're such a dumb kid." Chachazero tells him, "All you have to do is apologize to her, right?"

"B-But… I don't remember doing anything bad to her…"

"It's best to analysis the situation at times like this, sensei." Hakase tells him, "Chachamaru, do you still have the audio data from the fight?"

"Yes."

"A-Ano… why is Hakase-san here?" Negi asked.

"Don't worry. Hakase is here to help." Chachamaru tells him as her creator taps away on her laptop. Eventually, two pages of the entire conversation are typed and print out. All of them all looked at the pages, Kamo just realized that they are 'least' likely to understand how a normal girl would think, since they are a swordswomen bodyguard since birth, an android maid, a magic doll and a child genius(Not talking about Negi.).

"It seems she is angry because she was left out."

"Gak!"

"But she should be happy that he didn't want to put her in trouble~!"

"Maybe's it because he called her a monkey?"

"Uu!"

"But that's how it is, right…?"

"Maybe it's because of this word he used?"

"…Yeah, I guess it's kind of bad to criticize her physical traits…"

"But that's not why she's angry in the first place-"

"What does that word even meant?"

"It's written on the line below, isn't it?"

"I would probably be depressed if someone called me this…"

"Eh?-!"

"I'm telling you, it's this word here!"

"It's that word after all…"

"Wait everyone-"

"Un, then it's settled." They all turned to him, "I think it's maybe probably because you called her _paipan_."

"Can we get off that topic?-!" Negi cried, "Auu… What should I do…? I still don't know the reason…"

"Just go and apologize, Negi." Korin tells the kid. "That's right, Negi. Even if you don't know what you did wrong, it's best if you apologize to her." Tsuna agreed.

"Y-You right." Negi nodded, "I have to apologize first." He then walked off to apologize to her friend/partner. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly…?" Korin and Tsuna stated. And indeed it did. The next day, they found out that Negi has made it worse by accidentally summoning Asuna in front of her crush, Takamichi, in the nude. They sighed at the naïve and the plain bad luck for the young teacher.

* * *

Xxx two days later, during the Golden Week xxx

That morning, or afternoon, can't tell, they're in a different end of the globe after all. Korin and Tsuna were invited (due to the leakage of certain information by a certain Reporter and Mangaka) to Yukihiro Ayaka's private tropical island along with all the class who tagged along. Asuna was dragged along by Konoka as the holiday might cool Asuna's temper, but it seems it's not working as she seems to dislike Negi even still.

"Man, it has been a while since we went to a beach, didn't we?" Korin stated, both him and Tsuna in their respective swimming trunks, Tsuna's bright orange, while Korin's dark blue. Almost all the class is drooling over the exposed stiff chest of their P.E. teachers, mostly Tsuna. Korin face-palmed on how he forgot his friend can attract girls like bees to a flower.

They even witness Negi getting tackled by some of his students, almost drowning due to their nonsense. Korin had to save him by punching him in the gut to jump start his life again, which works rather well much to their shock. They all spent the time swimming around, playing volleyball with the class and having some chat with the students. They learnt that Ako actually has a fear for blood, which intrigues them of why she became an assistant nurse in the first place.

"These girls are noisy and crazy, but they are good kids." Korin stretched as he and Tsuna walked along the beach to a quiet spot. Tsuna agreed, "They would have a better future if they starts to pay attention of their studies and not on love so much." He added.

"But that's girls for you." Korin chuckled.

"UWAAHHH?-!-?-! NEGI-SENSEI?-!"

They turned to see Ayaka, Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka staring in shock at Negi, who is currently being swamped by two sharks. But due to their sharp senses, they know they are not real, since they has seen sharks close up before thanks to Reborn's training/torture and these are not real sharks.

Asuna immediately dived in to save him. Setsuna and Ayaka were about to rush in after her but they were pulled back by Asakura and Chizuru. "Calm down!" Asakura tells them, "Asuna-san has a strong sense of justice, so she'll go and save Negi-kun and make up with him. That's the plan~"

"P-Plan…?" Setsuna looked at them confused.

"I see, so they would make up." Tsuna appeared behind them with Korin, startling everyone there, "S-Sawada-sensei?-!" Ayaka cried, "Korin-sensei?-!"

"But those sharks are a little overboard isn't it?" Korin added.

"Well, I thought that just drowning wasn't urgent enough, so I added a little more…" Chizuru giggled.

"You went overboard!-!" Ayaka cried.

"I didn't think she'd just jump right in without hesitation thought…" Asakura stated.

They then noticed a spectacle where Asuna got all furious and summons her artifact, which took form of its true form which is a large buster sword, and she swung it to split the sea to its bottom, shocking everyone at the amazing feat. Asuna managed to 'save' Negi but then found out that the sharks are actually Ku Fei and Natsumi in shark costumes.

"What's going on here…?" Asuna growled.

"A-Ah… er… this is…"

'Busted.' Korin and Tsuna mentally stated.

"You stupid brat!" Asuna raised her hand to smack Negi, but then just lightly tapped his cheek, startling the kid, "When you pulled a prank like this, I really get worried about you, idiot…" She sobbed with tears running down her cheek.

"E-Eh?"

"You baka!" She ended up hitting him in the head again and running away.

"W-Was Asuna-san, crying?" Setsuna stated.

'I knew it.' Korin sighed.

"We went a little overboard after all, did we?" Chizuru giggled dryly.

"I'm so sorry, Negi-sensei…" Ayaka sobbed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent just relaxing, except for Negi who is desperate to ask for forgiveness from Asuna, who is still mad and maybe worst than before. Korin and Tsuna chuckled as they saw the kid running after Asuna like that. "He's still at it." Korin stated, in his hand is a canned drink he bought from the drink stand.

"At least he has determination." Tsuna chuckled, another canned drink in his hand as well.

"Oh?" Korin noticed Nodoka and Yue approach the kid teacher, "Are they…?"

"Maybe they can help him." Tsuna stated.

"No, I think it's something else. Let's go after them." Korin stated as they left their seats and walked towards them. When they were about to make their existence known, "Eh?-!Become mages?-!" They heard Negi cried. They snuck up behind them, hiding their presence completely (Something they learnt after Reborn shadowed them almost all the time), "I-I'll do my best to study…" Nodoka stated.

"Is it impossible after all? Maybe normal people just can't…" Yue said disappointedly.

"N-No… I don't think that so, but…"

"Then please!"

"No! I-I mean, you can't!" Negi cried, "It's just like Asuna-san! There's no way I could let uninvolved students like you face any danger!-!"

"Yes, that's why we've decided to enter the dangerous and adventure-filled 'Fantasy World'!" Yue stated, "If you leave defeating that dragon all up to the students, then it'd be a cinch, too!"

"We want to be of some help to you…" Nodoka added shyly.

"Nodoka-san… Yue-san…"

"So you have more trouble on your hands huh, Negi?" Korin laughed as he and Tsuna surprised them from behind. "K-Korin-sensei?-!" Nodoka cried.

"Ah, you're a mage too, right, Korin-sensei?" Yue asked.

"If you're going to ask me to teach you magic, the answer is no." Korin stated sternly, "I have no interest in teaching people who wanted to learn magic so their lives wouldn't be boring."

"A-And… I just graduated from Magic School myself, so…" Negi stated.

"And that's another thing!" Yue stated, "If it's okay with you, Negi-sensei, won't you make that Pactio thing with me?"

"E-EEEHHHHH?-!" Negi cried, "A-A Pactio?-!"

"Yes, don't you think it would be better to have more combat powe-" she then noticed his face getting red, "Hm? Is something wrong? Your face is all red."

"Ah! No! Um…"

'There's another one…' Korin sighed. He had enough with dealing with Kyoko and Haru in the Future, and now another girl wants the same thing without knowing the process, "Hey, you know-"

"Yaho~" Asakura appeared from the sea via the ladder, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's Asakura-neesan." Kamo said, "Actually, Yue-aneki was just saying how she wanted to make a Pactio with aniki…"

"H-Hold on a minute, Kamo-kun…!"

Korin face-palmed.

"Eh… what's wrong with that? Go for it!" The reporter stated, "Coming to think of it, if you make another Pactio, another interesting item will be created, right? I want something for myself too." With that said, the reporter leaned forward to kiss the young teacher, "Negi-kun, you're not carrying out contract?"

"W-Wait a minute!" Negi cried.

Yue and Nodoka looked at them rather confused, Korin face-palmed, again.

The reporter chuckled at their confused expression. She walked up and whispered into Yue's ear, "Is this really okay, Yue-chi? You've got to kiss Negi-sensei as part of the pactio ritual, you know?"

"E-Eh?-! K-Kiss?-!" Yue then remembered seeing Konoka kissing Negi back in Kyoto. "What's wrong, Yue?" Nodoka asked her friend worriedly.

"N-No! Nothing at all!"

"Well? Are you going to kiss Negi-kun and make the Pactio?" Asakura asked. "A-A-AHHHH…!-!-!" Yue tries to prevent her friend from hearing it but…

"Negi-kun~! We have a question!" Konoka ran over with Setsuna behind her, "Is there a way to make a Pactio other than by kissing?"

Yue comically fell, "Eh? Kiss?" Nodoka blinked sheepishly. "You did it during the school trip, didn't you, Mizayaki-san?" Asakura whispered, "Basically, it's…"

"KYYAAHHH!-! T-T-That's not it, Nodoka!" Yue cried.

"Why did you ask all of the sudden, Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"I've been thinking for a while, and I've decided to study to become a mage, after all." Konoka stated.

"EEEHHHH?-! Really?-!"

Konoka nodded cheerfully, "And what's more, I want Se-chan to be my partner, but Se-chan says that girls shouldn't kiss girls."

"W-Well…"

"I don't really mind, but…"

"K-Kiss?-!"

"It's not what you think, Nodoka!" Yue cried as she tries to prevent any further misunderstanding, "I had no such intent at all!"

"C'mon, what's wrong with just a kiss?" Asakura teased Setsuna, "Everyone's had a casual kisses before, right?"

"N-No… we sought to obey the moral standards…" Setsuna stuttered.

"Or maybe you wanted to kiss Korin-sensei?" Asakura whispered, leading to a heavily blushed Hanyo, "But you'll have competition with these people~" Asakura lifted her hand to reveal Korin's eight Pactio cards, the owner spits out his drink in shock. "W-Where did you get those?-!" Korin cried blushing redly.

"Oh, I found them in your room~"

"So you broke into our room?-!"

"I can see a mix of guys and girls~" Asakura giggled perversely, "I didn't know you swing both ways, Korin-sensei."

*THONK*

*SPLASH*

Korin lands a flying kick at the reporter's face and sends her flying into the ocean with a splash. He picked up his eight cards on the floor, "That'll teach you to break into other people's room." He huffed. "Oh, so have contracts with these people?" Konoka said in awe as she and some of them all looked over, "Ah! There's a card of onee-sama!"

"So you and Mikuri-sama does have something going on!" Setsuna stated.

"That doesn't count!" Korin cried, his face burning up, "It was an emergency that involves life and death of the world!"

"Huhuhu~ It seems like our companions are really gathering…" Kamo snickered, "These girls will definitely come in useful in combat!" The ermine familiar took out a piece of paper and start jolting names down and their position in a battlefield, "If two people are studying to be mages succeed, our offensive, recovery, support and rearguard would be perfect. Asakura-neesan will be our intelligence agent and raider… uunn… we're lacking in front offensive power, aren't we? Even if we ask Master Ku, we're still…"

"W-Wait, Kamo-kun, you can't decide on your own…"

"Gathering Members(?) completed! [Negi and his merry men!]" Kamo declared, an image of the eight people together in their respective roles and outfits, but then he remembers Asuna, "Uun… Aniki, you just doesn't look cool without Asuna-san after all, artistically and combat-wise…"

"Ah! That's right! Asuna-san!" Negi cried, "I must go and apologize to Asuna-san!"

"Eh?-! Negi-kun, you still haven't made up with her?-!" Konoka cried.

"You're taking your own sweet time." Korin sighed.

"Like you're any better." Tsuna grumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, remember the time you and Konoe-san were arguing about your recruitment into the Kendo club?" Tsuna stated, "You and her had an argument and had never spoke to each other for a month? And you say Negi's taking his own sweet time?"

"I just don't understand what the big deal is?-!" Korin stated, "I just got recruited by Saki-san and she just went all angry and starts disagreeing with my decision! I mean, it's just the sport!"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to get to close with Tsukari-san?" Tsuna stated, "She seems all clingy on you went you two are together."

"Nah, she's always like that with everyone." Korin laughed it off, "It's just her way of interaction all the Kendo members. But she seems rather clingy to the guys though… she is an airhead, after all." He then noticed Negi is still there, "Aren't you suppose to go and apologize to Asuna?"

"Ah! That's right!" The kid ran off to find her room.

Korin sighed, 'So troublesome…'

* * *

Soon, night came and everyone head back to their arranged rooms. Korin and Tsuna shared a room since there are only two beds. The black-haired one sighed as he lay down/jumped on his bed in his pajamas which is a white shirt and black pants, "Man, it has been a real tiring day."

"But at least it was fun." The brunette tells him as he changed into his pajamas, blue long-sleeved shirt and pants.

"Hm…" Korin looked at the ceiling for a moment, "Say… do you know how I made up with Mikuri?"

"Hm? How?" Tsuna asked. He was rather curious of that. When those two fight that time, they nearly almost never go to each other's sights at all. It was one month later that they return back to the way it supposed to be. Everyone asked Korin how he made up with her, but he didn't answer.

"Well, for starters, I ask Mikuri's what's wrong. When she told me about her little jealousy, I laughed my head off." He chuckled lightly, "She then gave me a smack to the head for that. After that, I just told her Saki-san's misunderstanding way for interaction, then she just sighed in relief. I told her that Saki-san isn't my type and she stated she knows. After that, we just went out for cake and everything's back to normal."

"Went out?" Tsuna said, "As in… a date?"

"N-No! Not a date!" Korin cried blushing redly, "We're just hanging out as friends!"

"But it sounds like a date, no matter what angle you see it in."

"I'm telling you, it's not a date!" Korin groaned in agony, "Forget it, I'm tired so good night." He covers himself with a blanket and falls asleep almost instantly. Tsuna was used to seeing his friend falling asleep that quickly and he simply did the same and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

The following dawn, Korin was awakened by sounds of splashing and laughter. It came from Negi's room next door so he tiredly woke up and walked out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. He saw two distinct figures in the water, splashing about. He decides to ignore them and starts to walked back to bed, but then the sun starts to rise up. The water colored a bright orange and red, the sky of the same color. Korin just looked in awe at the scenery. He hasn't seen such a sunset since…

He then lowed his head sadly, remembering his past.

* * *

_Xx flashback eight years ago xx_

_A nine-year-old Korin was holding his mother's hands as their family walked along the beach in the early morning. Their apartment is near East Coast Park (Real Singapore Reference, so shut the fuck up) since Korin's grandfather's dojo is somewhere nearby, Tenchi and his siblings walked alongside of them._

"_Mommy, why are we here so early…" Korin groaned as he rubs his tired eyes, "I want to sleep…"_

"_Now now, sweety," Karin smiled, "you'll miss it if you keep doing that."_

_The young Korin looked at her confusedly, before noticing the sun rising up from the horizon, "Wah! So pretty!"_

"_It is, isn't it?" Yong-Kia said, Karin leans on his shoulder, "Although the one is Kyoto is much more beautiful."_

"_Mr. Sun is waking up!" The younger brother, Hiro laughed out loud. He has short and slightly spiky black hair with a green right eye and blue left eye, signs of heterochromia. "Oh, keep quiet, Hiro!" The older sister, Kinchi scolded. She has her father's dark-blue hair but longer hair that slightly passes her ear with his black-onyx eyes._

"_Aunty," Ziyan asked, "Why did you show us this?"_

"_Because I want to show you this." Karin laughed, "The sun sets at the morning, but then it rises back up as bright as it always have. People can be like the sun as well." The kids looked at her curiously, "When we fell due to difficulties, we can just stand up as strong as ever, like the sun. I want all of you to remember. No matter what happens, even if you fall, you'll always rise up."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

Tears dropped on to the wooden railings, "Okaa-san…" Korin sobbed, tears falling down his eyes, "Where are you…?"

"Korin-san, are you awake?" Konoka whispered as she slowly opened the door. She then noticed her sensei at the railing, "Ah! Korin-san! I wanted to ask you about…" She noticed his body shaking uncontrollably, and that moment instantly replaced with her sister's figure, sobbing in the corner.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, kaa-san…" The image Mikuri sobbed._

Konoka slowly walked up from behind and did what she did for her sister, giving him a hug from behind. "K-Konoka…?" Korin muttered softly.

"It's okay, Korin-san." Konoka tells her, "It's okay…" Korin turned and hugged her completely, "Korin…-san…?"

"Sorry about this… Just, let me do this…" Korin muttered shakily.

Konoka blinked sheepishly as she felt her teacher's body heat as well as his breathing on her ear, making her blush. She just stood there as the older teen sobs, just a little happy that she's able to help. Though, she starts to view her teacher in a different light. She saw him to be tough, strong and maybe a little over reactive, but this is the first time she saw him this vulnerable, like a little kid. She was rather happy that she saw this side of him, although she noticed his affection to her sister; which for some reason causes a pain in her heart.

This is the first time she felt like this, and she is rather happy for it.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**A KonokaXOC moment~! XD To be honest, I'm not into  
the romance writing, but it seems interesting so I  
give I shot. Yeah, there's isn't much SetsunaXOC moments  
lately so I'll do some soon~!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Demon from the past**

I still can't believe I broke down in front of Konoka like  
that… What would she think of me…? What if she think of  
me like a crybaby… Or worst… what if Mikuri finds out  
and think other things?-!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin sighed dejectedly as he sat on the bench with Tsuna both in their teaching clothes, "What should I do…?"

"Come on, Korin. It's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say!" Korin cried, "For some reason, Konoka have been ignoring me during lessons, even when we just pass by, she just walk away quickly! I knew I shouldn't have break in front of her that time…"

"Maa maa…" Tsuna patted his friend's back, "I don't think she meant it like that…" Korin then noticed Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Asakura, Nodoka, Yue and Ku Fei all hiding not so well behind a wall; the two skies decide to walk up to them, silently as always. "Hey, come on, we can't tail him like this!" Asuna cried.

"Tail who?" A sudden voice startled them, then turning to find their P.E. teachers behind them.

"K-Korin-sensei?-! Sawada-sensei?-!" Asuna cried.

"A-Ah… K-Korin-san…" Konoka turned around embarrassedly, Korin's face goes down. "Who are you tailing?" Tsuna asked, then noticing around the corner is Negi and Evangeline, walking towards the vampire's cottage, "Isn't that Negi?"

"You see, Asuna here is worried that Negi might be doing 'that' with Eva-chan." Asakura chuckled.

"'That'?" Korin looked at her confusingly, before realizing what she meant, "W-Wait, Negi has been going to the basement with Evangeline-san but that's because they are–"

"Ah! They went inside Eva-chan's cottage!" Konoka stated.

"Are they going to train indoors because of the rain?" Yue asked.

"No way… if they went off inside that enclosed space…" Asuna stated.

"This must be the top-secret 'that'!" Asakura stated.

"Like I tell you, Negi is just here to train in the-" Korin started again but everyone ignores him and enter the house, "Don't ignore me!"

"Huh? No one's here…" Asuna looked around the empty house, "This is weird… I'm sure I saw those two enter the house…"

"There's no one's in the bath or toilet either, aru." Ku Fei stated.

"Say, didn't Korin-sensei say something about the basement?" Asakura stated.

"E-Everyone, this way!" Nodoka stuttered.

"Something happened?" Asuna asked.

"U-Umm… in the basement…" They descended to the basement where there are countless dolls of all kinds sticking around. "Who would have thought there would be a basement in this log house?" Asakura stated.

"There's an awful lot of dolls here…" Asuna paled as she along to the room where the Diploma Spheres are here.

"Oh? What is this?" Asuna asked, looking at one of the two spheres in the room, the one that have a white tower in it and is connected to the one with castle ruins in it.

"What do you think it is?" Yue asked.

"Some kind of building… A miniature tower?" Asuna stated, "It's too small to be a miniature. A hologram…?"

"Just now it seems that Nodoka saw Negi-sensei walking around inside of it." Yue stated.

"What?-! What does that mean?"

"I said, there was a little Negi-sensei…"

They unknowingly entered the dimension device, and then nearly let their imagination went wild. After clearing up the misunderstanding due to Asakura (Evangeline is actually sucking Negi's blood as token since she needs to replenish her power every now and then.) Evangeline starts to explain where they are; "This is the villa that I constructed. I haven't used it in a while though. I dug it out for the boy's training."

"Whoa~ you must be an awesome mage to make something like this, aru!" Ku Fei stated.

"Really… I guess since you folks came barging in, I may as well make one thing clear." Evangeline tells them, "This villa is only usable in 1-day units, so you people will not be able to get out for one full day."

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?-!"

"You mean we can get out till tomorrow, aru?-!" Ku Fei cried.

"I didn't heard about that!-!" Asakura cried.

"What will I do about tomorrow's homework?-!" Konoka cried.

"Oh would you give it a rest already? Don't worry." The vampire sighed angrily, "Do you remember in the Japanese legend about the Urashima Tarou, the castle called the Palace of the Dragon King? This is the exact opposite of that. Even if you spend a whole day in here, only an hour passes outside. Using this, the boy has another day full of training within every day."

"You mean Negi-kun, every day after he finishes teaching, he comes here and train for another whole day?" Konoka stated.

"We wouldn't make any progress if his teachings get in the way of training." Evangeline stated, "But this place is probably paradise than the other one."

"Other one?" Asuna stated, "You meant the other sphere like thing?"

A bright flash lights up the sky, turning everyone's attention to outside. They ran out, and then noticed two flaming figures in the air clashing with each other. Those two, are their P.E. teachers with eyes like flames, both with orange flames ablaze on their foreheads and flaming red gauntlets. Both clashes again with a brilliant flash before Korin kicks Tsuna back a bit and the orange flame in his hands glows brightly before he fired a flaming shot at him. Tsuna countered with a text barrier before his opponent appears behind him with a flaming fist, and the brunette twist and counters with his own flaming fist, both burning fists hits each other in a huge shockwave.

"W-Whoa!" Everyone all looked in the sky with orange flashes painting it brightly in awe and shock, "They're really going at it!"

"They are their descendants, after all." Evangeline chuckled.

"Rao!" They turned to see Rin-Ko running up to them before leaping up on Konoka and licking her cheek, "Hahahaha, that tickles, Rin-Ko!" She giggled.

"Gao!" Na-Tsu ran up behind its wolf friend and leaps into Asuna's arm, "Oh! Na-Tsu!"

Tsuna catches Korin's fist with his hand before noticing their class below them, "Oh, it's them." Tsuna stated as he descends down in front of them with Korin right behind him, "Yo! I see you managed to enter this place." Their eyes turn back to normal and the orange flames diminishes, their gloves vanished as well. The two had changed their clothes to something more comfortable; Korin changed his buttoned shirt into a black shirt, while Tsuna took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his white undershirt. "Welcome to the Diploma Sphere!" Korin added.

"You're amazing, the both of you!" Konoka cheered, "You're like superheroes!"

'But considering that they are in the mafia…' Asuna sweat-dropped as she remembered her teachers' real occupation.

"What was that just now?-!" Asakura asked excitedly.

"That's pretty cool…" Yue stated blankly.

"Actually, I've been wondering since the field trip." Negi stated, "What kind of flames are those? And why is your cat and dog have them as well?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Korin raised his hand and it ignites in orange flames, stunning everyone in awe, "This is a Dying Will Flame, a flame that responds to your resolve and 'Dying Will'. Unlike Ki or Magic, this doesn't necessarily need training to utilize its potential. All you need is resolve." He extinguishes the flames.

"Amazing, aru!" Ku Fei said in awe. "You're really strong, Korin-san!" Konoka said in awe.

"Come on." Korin called his wolf who leaped from Konoka to Korin's shoulder, "But I'm not strong. At least, compared to Ray…"

"Ray?" Asuna asked.

"My master." He tells her, "He is at least a hundred times stronger than me." He then remembered, "Asuna, can you call forth your artifact here?"

"A-Ah? Sure." Asuna summons out her fan, "Then?"

"Can you get it to its sword form?"

"Sword form?" Asuna looked at him confused.

"So it's just a fluke back then…" Korin mumbled, "Well, I need to train you in your artifact from now on." She looks at him confused, "Well, let me demonstrate." He called forth his buster blade. He raised his sword vertically in front of him. He let go of the sword and it stuck on his hand, shocking everyone there before the sword starts to spin around his hand, "If you have great control over your artifact, you could perform such feats." He took it in his hand and swings it down, a small crater formed besides Asuna.

Asuna looked at the crater terrified, her trainer chuckled slightly.

"Korin-sensei!" Ku Fei immediately ran up from behind him, "I challenge you, aru!"

Korin backhanded her without turning to meet her, knocking her back on the ground on her butt, rubbing her forehead while moaning cutely.

* * *

Xxx A few hours later xxx

"What?-! I'm going to teach you magic? Here and now?-!" Negi cried, "U-Umm… would that be all right, Master?"

"I don't give a damn." Evangeline said bored while reading her book, "Your secrets kept getting found out anyway, so I don't see why not. And in here, there's much more abundant magic power than outside; even a beginner might be able to use magic, right?"

Negi looked at her convinced, "W-Well then… let's start with the simplest one." He took out a few wands and spread them all over the table, "I'll give you two a beginner's wand. You wave this and say [Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat]." He demonstrate with a wave of the wand and a small flame appears on the tip of the wand, Yue and Nodoka applauded, "It's just a beginner charm…"

"Oh? What is this?" Asakura said in interest, "Doing something interesting, I see…"

"I want to try too, aru!" Ku Fei cheered.

"Ah! Me too!" Konoka stated.

"Will we have enough wands…?"

"_Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!_" Nodoka chanted as she trusts her wand forward, but nothing happened, "Au… nothing happened…"

"Don't rush it." Tsuna tells her.

"So basically, magic is the energy of all creation , like air, water, etc?" Yue questioned as she wrote down notes.

"That's pretty much it." Negi stated, "You can take that energy into your body as though you're inhaling it, then imagine that it is concentrating it at the tip of your wand."

Yue took deep breaths, "Here goes… _Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!_" Nothing happened, her classmates giggled.

"Don't worry, it usually takes months of practice." Negi stated.

"Practe Bigi Nar… Y'know… this is rather embarrassing." Asakura stated.

"E-EYYYAAAAHHHH!-!" Konoka waves her wand hardly, nothing happening, "Au~u , it won't work!"

"You can't succeed that fast." Setsuna tells her.

"Aren't you going to try, Se-chan?"

"I can already do it." Setsuna ignites a small flame on her index finger to prove it.

"Wah! That's great, Se-chan!"

"What are they doing…?" Korin sighed as Tsuna chuckled at the sight of the girls playing magic girl. He returned to his spell book and carried on reading. "What are you reading?" Konoka jumped up from behind with Setsuna, startling him, "God damn it! Why are you two sisters like this?-!"

"Oh, onee-sama did this once?" Konoka asked.

"Pretty much." He sighed, then remembered, "Say, Konoka, your dad did mention you possessed quite an amount of magic energy, right?"

"A-Ah, hai." Konoka nodded.

"Then can you recite this spell for me?" Korin pointed at the first spell on the page he is on.

"A-Ah… sure." Konoka took the book from him and starts to recite the chant, "_Earth mother, and sky father, those that possess the powers of nature, crosses the sky and enter the earth, exit the earth and opened the world. In his left, the sky father touches the clouds, with her right, the earth mother creates the forests._" Gusts of wind surrounds her slowly,"_Creation and life, a blade the binds us to this world, as well as a curse we must bear."_ The gusts of wind starts to pick up speed, "_Motoyama Attack Arts, No. 30: Aotsuki(Blue Moon)._" Two crescent shaped wind bursts out from under her and slices through the air.

"Wah!" Konoka jump up and down in glee.

"That's amazing, ojou-sama!" Setsuna cheered.

"It's a unique chant." Negi said curiously, "I've never seen such magic before."

"The extinct Motoyama spells, huh?" Evangeline grinned.

"Like I thought." Korin stated, "You and I, we're much alike, in terms of magic capacity." He then notices the wind blades coming back at towards Konoka, "Ah shit!" He ran towards and pushes her down with him, the blades misses her and slices the column behind them, the two parts of the sliced column dropped down onto the floor, "Maybe it was too soon for you to start that advanced." He then noticed their position, Korin directly above Konoka with his hands besides her head, "A-Ah, s-sorry!" He immediately got up from the ground.

"I-It's fine…" Konoka muttered with a blush.

"It's been a while since I saw that spell." Evangeline chuckled as she walked down towards him with her arms crossed, "The last time I saw it was over two hundred years ago, before 'that' incident…"

"You mean the Shinmei-ryu's Motoyama Massacre?" Korin stated.

"M-Massacre?" Konoka and Setsuna looked at him confused.

"Looks like you don't know." Evangeline stated.

"Evangeline-san, they don't have to-"

"She needs to know, Knight Decimo." The vampire stated, "Listen, Konoe Konoka. Your family was involved in an incident so dark that it was kept from history itself. It's called the Motoyama Massacre, the killing and extinction of the Motoyama clan." The two were shocked of what their hearing. The Shinmei-ryu, the ones that raised them, have killed an entire clan, "Over two hundred years ago, a member of the Motoyama planned to plot a coup d'état at the Shinmei-ryu, althought warned by another member, the leader of that time place down an order to kill and destroy the Motoyama completely. None of them survived."

"N-No way…" Konoka gaped in shock.

"Though, there is one remaining survivor now." Evangeline added.

"Eh?-! Who?-!" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Come on, Evangeline-san-" Korin tried to interrupt but she carried on anyway.

"Her name is Motoyama Karin." The vampire stated, pointing at Korin, "His mother. He and his siblings are the last remaining descendants of the Motoyama bloodline."

"K-Korin-san is…" Konoka and Setsuna looked at their teacher worriedly.

"This is why I don't want to tell them." Korin stated, "What happened back then doesn't affect me one bit." He smiled at them, "Don't worry too much."

"B-But…" Korin patted them on the head.

"It's all right."

* * *

Xxx Night-The real world xxx

Korin sighed as walked into his room with Tsuna behind him. After all that happened in the Diploma Sphere, he's dead tired. After the crazy session at night for some unknown reason, they finally can leave the place. Korin took note to go into the Diploma Sphere more often for training and his sleep, "They are so energetic that it's scary." He sighed.

"Haha, isn't that youth?" Tsuna added as he took out some clothes from the cupboard, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Korin waved off as Tsuna entered the bathroom. He sighed again as he lie down on his bed, "I've been sighing a lot lately."

"It's just you, Korin."

"It is, Mikuri." Korin then blinked for a moment, before turning to see Mikuri beside him, stark naked, leading to him to blush hundreds of red, "W-What are you doing here, Mikuri?-!" He cried as he falls off the bed and inches away. Mikuri giggled as she walked up and wraps her arms around him seductively, "I just miss you~" She cooed.

"N-Nevermind that, just get some clothes on!" Korin cried, trying not to look at her.

"Huhuhu~ You're cute~" Mikuri cooed, before turning into goo and wrapping around him, shocking the black haired teen, "Shit! A trap?-!" Korin was about to blast a Devil Impact but it wraps around him before he could and disappears with a splash.

"What are you yelling about, Korin?" Tsuna asked as he exited the shower, not seeing his partner, "Korin?" He then sensed an evil power, "W-What is…?" He immediately took his gloves and ran out of the building, before entering Hyper mode and flying straight out. The blond vampire looked at the sky in great interest, "Just like Giotto." She chuckled.

* * *

Xxx Somewhere above Mahora xxx

Tsuna flew in the sky with great velocity, not bothered by the heavy rain the hits him like glass shards, 'Where is it…?'

"Sawada-san!" He turn around to see Negi flying straight at him from behind, a certain wolf-boy behind him on his staff as well.

"Oh, Negi!" Tsuna said, "And… who's your friend?"

"Oh! This nii-san uses the same abilities as Korin Yan!" Kotarou stated.

"Korin?" Tsuna looked at him startled, "I won't even bother… What's going on?"

"The girls are captured, Tsuna-aniki!" Kamo shouted, "And then this old guy wants us to meet us under that giant tree if we want them back!"

"Them too?-!" Tsuna cried, "This isn't good… just when Korin is needed, he just went and disappear."

"What?-! Korin-nii too?-!" Negi cried.

"You're crazy!" Kotarou shouted, "Korin Yan would never get captured!"

"I never said he was captured." Tsuna stated.

"I see it!" Kotarou added, pointing at the stage near the World Tree, "What the heck is that giant tree behind there?-! It's huge!"

"Ah! Everyone is held there, aniki!" Kamo cried, "And I can see Korin-aniki!"

"So he was captured too!" Negi stated.

"Shoot it, Negi!" Kotarou shouted, "Make the first strike!"

"B-But…"

"We need to surprise the enemy first!" Tsuna stated.

"U-Understood." Negi nodded, as he starts to gather magic energy around his hand, "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; 17 Wind Spirits… Capture the enemy, Sagitta Magica: Winds arrows of warning!_" He fired seventeen magic arrows down at an old man in a black cloak and black fedora. The old man easily raise his hand up and the arrows got deflected by an unknown barrier.

"He deflected it!" Kamo cried.

"A defensive barrier?-!" Negi cried.

"No, looks like he used some item to cancel it out." Tsuna stated.

The three skidded to a stop on the top of the audience row, Tsuna behind Negi and Kotarou. In front of them stood the old man with Asuna behind him in a skimpy outfit and four water bubbles behind her, the middle one have Konoka, Ku Fei, Asakura, Yue and Nodoka, all naked except the bubbly Konoe princess, the one of their right is Setsuna unconscious and tied up, the other side is Naba Chizuru, equally unconscious, and the last bubble behind the three, is Korin, unconscious on the floor.

"We're here, mister!" Negi shouted, "Please let my students go!"

"Negi! Sawada-sensei!" Asuna cried.

"Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna sweat-drops, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's that old pervert's fault!"

"Who are you?-!" Negi shouted, "Why are you doing this?-!"

"Ah, sorry for such rude acts, Negi," The old man apologized, "but if I don't hold a few hostages, you won't fight to your full potential. I just want to know your abilities. Defeat me, and I'll return them to you. Those are my conditions, and that's all I have to say."

"Ha! Is that all?-!" Kotarou shouted, "Piece of cake!"

"Don't underestimate your enemy." Tsuna warned them, "He isn't what he seems."

"Okay." Negi kept his staff and took a stance, "I'll go first. Kotarou, you stay back."

"What?-! What are you talking about, Negi?-!" Kotarou shouted, "You're just a mage, there's no way you can win! Get out of my way!"

"What?-! And what are you talking about?-!" Negi retorted, "You were just defeated by that guy over there!"

"Ahh… You idiot! If I could use my wolf spirits, I would have won easily!"

"Well, you don't have your wolf spirits! And Kotarou, you lost to me once before!"

"Idiot! There's no way that sort of ambush can succeed again! Besides, it was Korin Yan who defeated me then so it doesn't count!"

"I don't care, just step down and let me handle it! Since that battle, I have been training hard, and without your wolf spirits you can't transform, so that makes me the stronger one!"

"W-What… oh sure, you ass!"

"Um… you guys…" Tsuna tries to stop their little bicker, but they didn't listen to him.

"Let's end it here, Negi!" Kotarou took a stance, Negi followed suit, "We'll see who the stronger one is!"

"No problem!" Negi agreed.

"What the hell are you two here for?-!" Asuna shouted.

The old man chuckled, liking their excitement, "Although it is good to be energetic, it might be wiser for you two to fight together." At that sentence, three small slime like girls came out from behind them and hits the three of them down, they all managed to block their attack, "What are those?-!" Kotarou cried.

"Those are called slimes!" Kamo cried.

'That's so not like what we know…' the two boys thought.

"Leave these girls to me." Tsuna stated, "I want you take care of that old man over there."

"Are you sure?" Kotarou asked.

"I'm not that weak." Tsuna dashed forward with his flaming gloves, "Besides, I'm the strongest against demons like these." He strikes forward at the girl in front of her and sends her flying back, he then moves to punch another of the girl, but then she wraps her arm around him like a tentacle, Tsuna hits her in the head but she bounces back and strikes at him. The Vongolia boss was ready and hits her with a headbutt, burning her forehead slightly, causing her to fly back crashing into the seats.

The three decides to charge forward together at him but was a mistake as Tsuna predicted that and punches forward with the flame on his forehead flickering, freezing them all in a spiky ice block. "_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Fist ver._"

"Whoa, he's strong, that nii-san!" Kotarou cried.

"Like we'll stop like that." The slime girls broke out of their ice prison before rushing at Tsuna again, who catches their fists, "Hurry up, Negi!" Tsuna cried.

"Ah! Right!" Negi ran up towards the old man, "You're not going anywhere!" One of the slime girls split from her sisters and ran towards Negi, but was intercepted by Kotarou. "Sorry, but I don't like getting ignored." Kotarou stated.

"_Sagitta Magica: One arrow of light!_" Negi fired a small arrow from his wand, but the old man easily stops it with his barrier again. The kid teacher moved behind him and took out a small bottle with a star in a circle, "We've won! _Demon Sealing Bottle!_" The bottle glows as it prepared to suck up the demon into confinement. But that moment, Asuna starts to cry out loud as if something was forced out of her. The bottle stopped functioning and drops and rolled on the floor, "W-What?-! He stopped the sealing spell?-!"

"Hm… it seems like the experiment was a success." The old man said, "Works completely against attacking spells. Well, it's about time that I got serious. There's no way it can end that easily, right, Negi Springfield?" Both boys just gritted their teeth in frustration. The slime girls leaped away. "I've already set a barrier in the surrounding region. Even if we cause a huge ruckus, no one will feel it at all."

He vanishes and appears behind Negi, striking forward with a boxing stance, a huge blast strike the kid teacher, Kotarou and Tsuna. "Okay, that is strong…" Tsuna said. He strikes forward with a rush of jabs, sending countless energy blasts at them. Luckily, they managed avoid the attacks, "If we can't use the bottle, we'll just have to give it our all!" Kotarou shouted.

"Darn it… if that's the way then…" Negi starts to chant his next spell while Kotarou charges his next attack.

"_Inugami Ryuu Kuu Ga!_"

"_Fulguratio Albicans!_"

A white lightning spell and a wolf ki strike strikes towards the old man, but it got cancelled again, Asuna cries out again, "Asuna-san!" Negi cried.

"Man, it got nullified again?-!" Kotarou cried, "Even my vacuum skill…"

"_Magic Neutralization_, known as the ability to completely nullify magic." The old man stated, "How is it possible for a normal mortal like miss Kagurazaka Asuna here have such an amazing ability? Not only it's extremely rare, it is also extremely dangerous, why not let us use it this time instead?"

"Magic… Neutralization…" Tsuna said in shock, 'Just like 'that' flame…'

"Are you all right, Asuna-san?-!" Negi asked worriedly.

"Don't… worry about me…" Asuna panted, "Beat up that perverted old man… beat him up mercilessly, okay?"

The noise from outside woke Korin as he tries to get up, "What the hell happened…?" He groaned as he rubs his head, "Last thing I remember was…" He then blushes heavily, before shaking the images out of his head. He then notice his class in another bubble and Asuna tied up, "Asuna?-!"

"K-Korin-sensei!"

"Korin-nii!" Negi cried.

"Oh, you're awake, Mr. Korin Yan." The old man said, "I'm glad you could join us."

"What the hell…" He touches the bubble, a small ripple, "A water barrier…?"

"I would love to fight you now, but I want to see how Negi Springfield is." He said, before turning back to Negi in his boxing pose, "Alright, since you can't use magic projectiles for now, if you're a man," He leaps forward and jabs forward, "Let's settle this with our fists!" The strike broke the seats with a hit. Negi was frustrated that he let his students get involved in such a dangerous situation again, and was not focus enough that he is beaten senseless by that old man.

The next thing Korin saw is that Kamo is captured by a slime girl who tosses him into the bubble with the weak girls. "Damn… this isn't good…" Korin grunted as he punches the barrier. The next thing after that was he slumps down with his sore hand twitching badly, "God damn it, how strong can one barrier be…?"

Tsuna saw that and was confused. Normally, Korin can easily smash free of that barrier, but he didn't. Something was up. "Ah, I forgot to mention." One of the slime girls stated, "Your barrier is hundred times denser than the others, so it's not easy to break."

"As if!" He hits the barrier again, but the same result, "Damn you…"

The boys kept getting pummeled by the old man one-sided, neither of them is able to fight back. Tsuna grunted as he dash forward with his gloves ablaze, but the old man anticipated that and hits the brunette in the gut, sending him flying back into the seats. The slime girls secure him down on the floor.

"Sawada-san!" Negi cried, but then he and Kotarou were sends backward into the seats with a strong kick.

"Boy, oh boy." The old man sighed, "Is that all you got? Even if your attacks are powerful, but it looks like it didn't slow me down at all, Negi-kun."

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi!"

"Darn it…" Korin hits the barrier again.

"Kotarou-kun, you alright?" Negi asked.

"I can still fight, idiot!" Kotarou shouted.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

They dashed forward and strikes at the old man with all their might, all easily blocked by his palm, "Or maybe…" He clocks back his fist, "Negi-kun, it looks like…" He hits Kotarou away with a strong jab, sending him flying and crashing into the ground. All the girls cry out in shock, "…You're not giving it your best yet?"

"W-What?-! I-I'm really giving it my best here!"

"Oh, really?" The old man chuckled, "Oh man, and I even heard that the Thousand Master's son is quite a worthy adversary. But compared to him, you're the direct opposite. You're not even like a fighter at all."

Korin smashes his fist on the barrier again, nothing happening, "Darn it!"

"Negi-kun, what exactly do you fight for?" The old man questioned.

"What… do I fight for…?"

"Yeah, look at Kotarou-kun." He pointed out, "Fact is, he enjoys fighting a lot. And you? For your companions? Preposterous, absolutely preposterous. You disappoint me, Negi-kun. A person's reason for fighting must always be for himself. No other options. [Anger], [Hatred] and [Vengeance] are what causes most people to fight at their best abilities. Or to make it simple, 'I am satisfied as long as I'm strong.' Like Kotarou-kun. If that's not how you feel, then fighting will be meaningless."

"I don't fight for my self-satisfaction!" Negi shouted, "I fight because-"

"Because of the guilt you experienced when mortals like them get involved because of you, the sense of responsibility to want to save them?" The old man stated, "Even if you use [Responsibility] as your reason to fight, it can never motivate you enough to fight well, Negi-kun, absolutely preposterous. Or should we say that you fight because, you wish to run away from those memories of that snowy night?"

Negi looked at him with eyes widen in shock, "H-How do you… No! That's not true!"

"Is that so? Well then." He sighed as he took off his hat, the kid teacher looks at him in mix of shock and horror, "How about now? Hahaha, not bad, huh? I like that expression on your face now, Negi-kun. Haha, even till today when I tell people 'I'm a demon.', they think I'm joking with them."

"Y-You're…"

"Yes, your vengeance, Negi-kun." The old demon laughed, "On that day we were summoned, I am one of the few high-level demons who were called there." He put back on his hand, "I'm also the one who petrify nearly your entire village too, but I was defeated by that old magister."

"N-Negi…" Asuna stuttered.

"So? Feel like fighting for yourself yet?"

Kotarou flashed over to Negi, "Negi, you okay?-!" He then noticed his expression, "Oi, Negi! Snap out of it! Ne-" The kid teacher flashed away and in front of the old demon, landing an uppercut up his chin, before leaping after him with a series of punches and a kick, sending him flying even higher, "W-What kind of speed is that?-!"

"Magic Berserk!" Kamo cried.

"Magic Berserk?"

"That's caused by his inexperience in controlling his magic powers, but aniki's reaching his limit already! If something should cause his magic to be released at once…"

Negi lands a hit at the old demon, before sending flying straight at him, "Hahaha… Wuahahahahaha!-! Perfect! Just perfect!" He laughed, "This is it! This is exactly what I've been waiting for! That's how the Thousand Master's son should be!" He transforms into a huge demon with his cloak and a beam ready to fire from his mouth.

"Negi!"

The blast tore through the air towards Negi in a blind of light. When the smoke clears, Negi was nowhere to be found.

"Negi… no…" Asuna's eyes widen in horror.

"Man, you're worse than Kotarou."

A sudden voice caught their attention, on top of the stairs is Negi held by none other than Kotarou's older brother, Inugami Kageru.

"Kageru!" Korin cried. "Nii-san!" Kotarou cried.

"Kotarou!" Kageru shouted, "Next time you want to escape from jail, at least tell me the reason!"

"Hahaha…" Kotarou laughed sheepishly.

"And Korin." Kageru sighed, "How can you get captured so easily? Did they use a naked girl or something?"

"N-No!" Korin shouted blushing like mad.

"Heh, I guess they did." Kageru laughed as he drew out his sword and places it on his shoulder, "I originally planned on fighting you but…" He took out a familiar black sword from under his jacket, and threw it at Korin's barrier, it going in right through and lands in Korin's hands by chance, "We'll settle the score afterwards."

"That I agree." Korin laughed, "By the way, where did you get this?"

"It came to me, really." Kageru laughed.

"Hmph, looks like another bothersome person…" the old demon sighed as he returns to its human form, "What makes you think-"

*SHINK*(Sound of sword slashing the air)

Korin's water prison broke, with Korin in a drawn stance, the black sword out of its sheathe, "You were saying?"

"All right, Korin-sensei!" Asakura cheered.

"I'll get you girls out soon enough." Korin stated, "But first, I like to take care of something." He walked towards the demon, the sword in his hand radiating an ominous aura, "I don't like how you use that illusion to trick me. So this is personal."

"Then come at me, tenth generation Vongolia Knight." The demon charges forward with a boxing stance. Korin swing down his sword in one hand, a huge wave of blades bursts out of the ground towards him, startling him and causing him to leap up. Korin took that chance and leaped up and swings his sword down hard, cutting the demon by the chest, a trail of blood rises as he flashed back to the ground on his feet. The wound already started healing.

"I'm impressed." He chuckled, "I've never thought you're this powerful. And that sword, it's a demon sword, isn't it?"

"And your problem is?" Korin asked.

"I'm just rather astonished." He said, "But then, you are a descendent of the extinct Motoyama clan, after all. You being able to tame a demonic sword is not surprising."

"**Who says I'm tamed?-!"** Kuro shouted.

"Calm down, Kuro." Korin sighed.

"Heh, just like I thought." The old demon stated, "But…" He appears in front of Korin in a flash, "You still can't beat me." He strikes at Korin, faster than he can counter. Kageru then just grabs it with his supposedly destroyed left arm, which became all black with claws, "He's not your only opponent." He kicks the demon away and slashes down; a huge claw slashes through them.

"Hmph." The demon sighed as he lands on the ground.

"Kageru, your arm…"

"Better than the old one, huh?"

"Hoho, the sword of the inugami too." He chuckled, "It looks like we have a little famous battle in our hands."

"Let's do this." Kageru stepped up.

"Wait!" Negi stopped him, "P-Please leave this to me."

"You sure?" The older wolf boy asked, "I mean, you nearly died the last time."

"It wouldn't happen again!" Negi shouted.

"That's definitely-"

"You sure you can handle it?" Korin interrupted.

"Yes!"

"…" Korin looked at him for a moment, noticing the calm fire in his eyes. He sheathes Kuro, "Very well."

"K-Korin!"

"Thanks!"

"Hahaha, looks like you have a good mentor." The demon laughed, "But what are you going to do? Do you really think that you are able to defeat me?"

"Good luck." Korin drags Kageru away, and threw him on one of the seats. He leaped to Tsuna and frees him from the slime girls, and then threw the three towards the girls. At that time, the girls manage to use Konoka's ability and set the barrier on fire, freeing them. Konoka sends everyone off as she and Ku Fei went and gets Setsuna and Chizuru out of their water prisons, while Nodoka and Yue quickly took the magic sealing bottle.

Asakura quickly grabs the pendant around Asuna's neck while Yue and Nodoka seal the slime girls in that bottle.

"Now, Negi-kun!" Asakura shouted.

"Everyone!"

"Not bad, ane-sans!" Kotarou cheered as they turn back towards the old demon. "I still have a last trick up my sleeves. Kotarou, I'll have to trouble you with the frontline combat, alright?"

"Heh, don't look down on me!" Kotarou shouted, "You should be the one to worry about!"

"Heheheh, not bad." He chuckled, "Alright! Bring it on!"

"What are you laughing about?" Kotarou snickered, "You have no more defense…" He leaped forward with shadow clones, their fists ready, "…Against our magic anymore!"

"Hu…" The old demon swats off the clones with fast series of punches, "Get lost Kotarou!" He uppercuts the real one, "I'm after…" He turn to face Negi, "…Negi alone!" He prepares to fire his beam at the kid teacher, but then a presence caught him off-guard; he looks down to find Kotarou ready to strike.

"You should be looking here, old man." Kotarou smirked as he strikes an uppercut at him, "Now, Negi!"

Negi gave a roar as he dashes forward strikes a single magic arrow travelling on his elbow strike. He starts to chant up his new spell and strikes mercilessly down at the old demon with a lightning axe spell. The old man lay down on the ground charred and smoking as his body burn off into ashes; Korin and Tsuna manage to get a hold of some towels to cover the naked girls, while Kageru looked on from afar.

"You guys won after all…" The old demon sighed, "Aren't you going to give me the final blow? If I'm left like this, I might just return to my home country, maybe after I've recuperated and recovered, I'll come back, you know? The bottle is full too, so I can't be sealed anymore."

"I…"

"I've checked on you already." He added, "The last spell out of the nine combat spells you learnt before you came to Japan, that high-leveled ancient spell… should be 'that' spell right? The spell which is used to exterminate high-level demons like me who can only be stopped by sealing, you learnt it with the mindset of avenging your fellow villagers, right?"

Negi's eyes sharpened, "…I … I… won't give you the final blow. It's true that you were summoned six years ago and did all those terrible things, but you did not harm any of the hostages today. Thinking back, I really didn't feel that you gave your best to fight. To me, people like you…"

"So what?" The old man chuckled, "For all you know, I might just be an evil villain, why else would I be a demon? Haha…"

"Even so, I still won't attack."

"…" He looked at the young kid teacher, before laughing heartily, "What an honest fellow, you are!" He smiled as he points at Konoka, "That lady, Konoka, she has terrifying and powerful magical powers. She just may become the world's ultimate healer and ample training. Should she become that strong in the future, perhaps she can even save the villagers I petrified back then."

He looked over to Korin, "And Korin Yan. User of the Devil Mark. I'm here to give you a warning. Do not mess with the Demonica. That is my message from your master."

'Master? Ray?' Korin looked at him before giving him a small smirk, "It's too late for that."

"I see…" His ashes scattered into the wind and flows away freely, "Heheh, I got to thank you, Negi-kun. I'll look forward to the day I get to fight you all grown up. Don't disappoint me, young man!" His laughter echoes throughout the night sky. Korin sighed as he thought back to his mentor's warning, 'Don't mess with the Demonica, huh? Too late, Ero-Ray, once I heard Destiny is involved, I can't don't get involved in it. After all,' He looked at his right hand, still bandaged up, 'I need to know why he gave me this power.'

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I have to finish up with my Final  
Year Project so I didn't have much inspiration for  
this chapter. So, coming next is the Festival arc! And  
I have plans for the main characters of Negima and  
KHR to meet!**

**And Kageru would be a recurring character from now on!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 17 School Festival Preparations**

Whoa… never thought Kageru is back, and with that badass  
arm of his! Well, that's life, all full of surprises.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"There's a festival 15 days from now?" Korin confirmed as he stared at the huge sign in front of the school gate, and then noticing around the super exaggerated outfits walking around, "Sure is over exaggerated, huh?" He laughed.

"Well, this is Mahora we're talking about." Tsuna chuckled.

"Sawada-san! Korin-nii!"

They turned to find Kotarou and Negi running up from behind, "Oh, Negi!" Korin greeted, "Kotarou!"

"Ohayo, Korin-sensei, Sawada-sensei." Chizuru greeted as she with her roommate Natsumi along with Asuna and Konoka, "Ohayo, sensei." Natsumi greeted.

"O-Ohayo, Korin-san! Sawada-san!" Konoka greeted nervously for some reason, leading to a very confused Korin.

"Yo, Korin-sensei, Sawada-sensei." Asuna greeted normally.

"Ohayo, Asuna, Konoka." Korin greeted, before turning his attention to Chizuru, "You're… Naba Chizuru, am I correct?"

"Hai, Korin-sensei." Chizuru smiled.

"Ohayo." Tsuna smiled.

A few greetings here and there and they carried on with their walk to class, the P.E. classes got cancelled due to the preparations for the school festival so the two skies has pretty much nothing to do, so the principal decides to ask them to help Negi in controlling class 3-A, but mostly as a helper. "15 days to go and everyone's all excited." Negi stated in awe.

"This is done by the entire school after all~" Chizuru stated, "After the middle school and high school examinations, it's time to prepare already. The clubs and societies of the college all depend on the takings of the school festival, that's why they work so hard. That's to say that during the festival, many types of stores and shows will be held."

"Oh… interesting…" Kotarou nodded in awe, "Sure wish nii-san can see this."

"Say, where is Kageru?" Korin asked.

"Oh, nii-san was asked by the old man to be Mahora's first night patrol guard." Kotarou stated, "So he is currently sleeping to prepare for this night shift."

"Ah, smart move." Tsuna stated, "There's no telling what would happen at night and with the girls like this…"

"But with the festival on, there'll be more dangers to the students from other schools as well." Korin stated.

"That's true, since there are so many people in this school, not to mention they love the school festival, and because the control team was ineffective last year during the most crowded event, [School Catching], the death count was at about ten thousand people…~" Chizuru giggled darkly.

"TEN THOUSAND?-!-?-!-?-!"

"Hey, don't trick the kids…" Asuna sweat-dropped.

"She's a natural in threatening…" Korin paled.

"I don't get what's happening, this still looks fun! I'm glad I transferred school!" Kotarou laughed, "Makes you excited inside, right, Negi?"

"A-Ah… Y-Yeah…"

"Oh look, there's a fighting club! Let's check it out!"

"Kotarou-kun! I'm going to be late for class!"

"A school festival, huh?" Korin thought for a moment, "I wonder if Mikuri knows about this… Oh yeah, maybe we should ask them to come here for the festival."

"That's a good idea, since it's an open event." Tsuna stated, "But… Let's leave out _those_ guys, huh…"

"Yeah… definitely… I wish to live longer, thank you very much…"

(What do they mean? Hint: Pineapple, Tonfa, Boxer and Arcobaleno.)

* * *

Xxx At class xxx

Korin and Tsuna followed Negi as they discussed on what their class is going to do for the festival, "You should be pretty excited about this since your school doesn't have any such events, right?" Kamo stated.

"By the way, what should our class be doing for the festival?" Negi asked.

"Should be something simple, like a play, a haunted house or a tea house of sorts…"

"I see…" Negi nodded.

"But considering them…" Korin thought for a while, "Maybe it would be more gutsy…"

"That's true…" Tsuna nodded.

Negi slides open the door, "Ohayo-"

"Welcome to 3-A's Maid Café!"

They were greeted by five of their students dressed as maids, mainly Ayaka, Asakura, Kugimiya, Sakurako and Misa; the three all looked in shock, but Negi is only one who managed to ask, "W-What the… W-What's going on?-!"

"3-A decided to do a maid café." Ayaka tells them.

"The school allows business activities, so we've done this to set some extra pocket money!" Yuuna explains.

"I'm not sure what a maid café is, but since it's something everyone wants, I'll be glad to help everyone get custom-made clothes." Ayaka said gladly.

"No… you just got scammed, Yukihiro-san…" Korin tsukkomi'ed her.

'Hehehe… the rich fool is useful…' Yuuna and Haruna evilly laughed.

"Oh, Negi! Why don't you be our first customer?"

"Oh, Sawada-sensei and Korin-sensei as well!"

"Practice, practice!"

"W-Well… I'm not too comfortable with it…"

"Come on!"

"O-Oi, stop pulling my arm!"

They ended up sitting by the chairs, well, Negi is by the sofa while Korin and Tsuna are by a bar counter that somehow appears, Kaede and Satsuki are shaking up some cocktails like a bartender and Misa and Sakurako are serving Negi something from a bottle that the black haired teacher suspects contains alcohol, "Aren't you guys underage?" Korin asked worriedly.

"They are overdoing it again…" Tsuna sweat-dropped nervously.

"Oops! I've dropped the bottle opener my breasts. Would you get it for me, Negi-kun?" Sakurako said, the two including Asuna all comically falls.

"What the hell?-!" Korin shouted.

"Alrighty… the bill~" Sakurako taps on the calculator, "That'll be 7200 yen, please."

"AAAHHHHHHH?-!" Negi cried losing all color.

"That's too much!" Tsuna cried, "This isn't a shop, it's daylight robbery!"

"Look, Negi-kun, Tsuna-sensei, Korin-sensei! We have lots more costume for you to see!" They then reveal their classmates in their new custom outfits; Ku Fei, Satomi and Chao Lingshen as Chinese maids/waitresses, Akira in a sexy bunny outfit, Yuuna in her maid outfit and Makie in a kimono. "That'll be 12 000 yen please."

"I have to pay just for looking?-!" Negi cried.

"A cosplay café now…?" Korin sweat-dropped.

"This is so off-topic already!" Asuna cried, "These aren't even maids anymore!"

"Eeh…? But I want to try on different clothes, other than making money." Yuuna stated, "We can also let Negi-kun experience the wonders of the adult world. That's three birds in one stone!"

"You idiot!"

"But… we're still lacking something else… something to attract more customers…" Asakura stated.

"Right!" Yuuna declaredl, "Mana, you'll be a Miko!"

"W-What?"

"Misora, Nun in a miniskirt!"

"Eh? Eh?"

"Setsuna, school swimming suit with cat ears!"

"Eeh?-!"

"Ako, miniskirt nurse with cat-ears!"

"EH?-! What's that?-!"

"Fuka and Fumika, kindergarteners!"

"W-Wha- Kin-?-!"

In a moment of seconds, everyone all in their respective outfits, Korin face-palmed at the pure-craziness while Tsuna just looked too shocked for words.

"We went overboard?" Asakura said. "Yeah…" Yuna agreed, "Not good…"

"You bakas!" Ako cried.

Negi's bill is now 20 000 yen.

"You two are too lousy…" Haruna smirked, "In this class, the people with good standards are too many, so it's a little boring to begin with…" She moved to reveal Nodoka in a rather simple not too extravagant maid outfit that seems to pushes her shy cuteness to the max, "THIS is all we need! Simple yet cute!"

"This is more expensive!" Yuuna stated.

"23 000 yen."

"EEEHHH?-!"

All the while the class is arguing and discussing away, Chisame stood on the sidelines, although somehow getting pissed, 'These guys doesn't even know what the hell they're doing… they don't know the true meaning of a [maid]… let me take charge of this entire event, and getting around five hundred to one thousand customers will be simple… ARGH!-! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!-!' She changed into a maid outfit in a matter of seconds, "YOU GUYS, LISTEN GOOD!-! From now on, let me, Chiu-san, show what is the true meaning of a maid café–" But what she did not expect is for the most stern of all the teachers to appear behind her, the DEMON Nitta.

"Ah…?"

The elder discipline teacher twitches in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?-!"

"Eck!"

"E-Eh? Nitta-sensei, we're seriously discussing about what we should do for the festival…"

"CLASS MEETING OVER!-! Negi-sensei, Korin-sensei and Sawada-sensei, you come here too! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU, SQUAT!-!-!-!"

"EH?-! Why us too?-!"

That pretty much ends the day.

* * *

Xxx the next morning xxx

Konoka and Setsuna stood in front of the amazing scene in front of them blushing, Korin stood behind in shock. The male teacher went over to them to wake Asuna for their training session but what he found is not what he expected. Negi and Asuna are all cuddled up in a single bed, the orange haired girl with most of her pajama's top opened to show her breasts and the kid all snuggled up in between those hills.

"T-This is…" Korin muttered. Asuna woke up, and then noticing their stare, then look down to find why, "W-Wait a minute, what the hell did you do, Negi?-!" She cried, "How did my pajamas get undone?-!"

"Hehe, ane-san and aniki's relationship has already advanced to this stage, huh…?" Kamo chuckles perversely.

"EH?-! What?-!"

"Don't worry, Asuna, I won't tell anyone about this!" Konoka promised.

"I'll come back later…" Korin stated, "On second thoughts, I'll cancel this morning's training…"

"Asuna and Negi-sensei… you guys are actually…" Setsuna stuttered.

"Hey! Get up already! Negi you idiot!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Korin and Tsuna both leaned around the corner in front of the room; the two was quite surprised of the kid's sudden determination and being all fired up(no pun intended), with a slight glint of a Dying Will Flame around him, and when they asked Asuna, she just muttered something about soup. Negi decides to ask the most important question right then, "Now then, everyone. What should we do for the school festival?"

"Aw, but that's going to be a tough problem, Negi…" Yuuna sighed.

"Yeah… we've to think of something that can surpass even the maid café…" Asakura nodded.

"Ooooh!-! Me! Me!" Sakurako raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakurako-san?"

"I propose we do a "Heart-Pumping Swimsuit Extravaganza Café"~!" She stated, almost everyone in class all comically falls from their seats, including Korin and Tsuna.

"What the hell is that?-!" Asuna cried, "It doesn't even make any sense!"

"Eh? Wouldn't it be fun, right?" Sakurako stated.

"Of course it wouldn't be fun!"

"That's it!" Haruna and Yuuna glinted.

"She's talking nonsense!" Ako and Natsumi cried.

"Let's do a "Girls' Mud-Wrestling Teashop", then!" Makie shouted.

"Eh? Wait a minute!"

"A "Neko Mimi Nude Bar" then! I won't admit defeat!" Fuka shouted.

"Do you even know what that means?-!" Madoka shouted.

"Why not we just do a "Undergarment-less Teashop"?" Chizuru suggested.

"THAT'S IT!-!" The pervert trio(Asakura, Yuuna and Haruna) shouted.

"That's not it! I don't even know what the hell that is!" Asuna cried, a bit emotionally scarred from no-panties due to the incident back in Kyoto.

"It was a part of the 80's. There seems to be records of it still. But it is illegal now though…" Chachamaru explained.

"Still so 'obasa' at this age…" Chisame muttered, but that invoked the wrath of Chizuru, who is really offended by her remark.

"We don't understand the meaning of all these terms…" Negi stuttered with Nodoka and Fumika by his side scared stiff.

"Um… that's something that you can all live without." Mana stated, "And if you're good kids, never ask your parents about these even though you don't know. That's a promise between us, okay?"

"Anyways, it's because you all were too noisy, if not, the maid café idea would have worked!" Ayaka shouted.

"Iincho, you're noisy too!"

"A-Ah… everyone, please calm down!" Negi cried.

"It's the repeat of last time…" Tsuna sighed.

"Yare yare…" Korin sighed, "And Negi was all pumped up too…"

"Indeed, using cute girls as a selling point is too unoriginal…" Haruna stated, "How about the other way around?"

"Ooooooh!" They all understood, "Then, let's have Negi without undergarments!"

"EEEHHHHH?-!" Negi cried.

"Oi oi!" Korin shouted, "That's too rude!"

"Oh yeah! Let's have Korin-sensei do it as well!"

"O-Oi! Hands off! W-Where are you touching! S-Stop!"

"YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING–?-!" Nitta shouted but then notice the circumstances; Negi is stripped of his top with a bra from who-knows while Korin has his shirt half opened.

"Ah…"

"Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?-! ALL OF YOU, SQUAT!-!"

"KYYYAAAAA!-!-!"

"Wipe that nosebleed off your nose first! What are you, some kind of perverted old man?-! And more importantly, why does it only worked at me?-!"

* * *

After some scolding later, Korin and Tsuna were left in the teacher lounge while Negi somehow ran off to cry somewhere. "Hah… this is a disaster…" Korin sighed.

"Well, we tried." Tsuna chuckled dryly.

"Oh, Korin-kun, Sawada-kun." They turned to see Nitta with a few of the teachers including Shizuna. "Oh, Nitta-san." Tsuna greeted.

"About this morning, I like to apologize." The elder teacher said while rubbing his neck, "I just got stressed out with the school festival around the corner and added with 3-A troubles… you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Korin chuckled.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come with us? We were about to go for dinner and we could treat you."

"Oh, we don't want to trouble you…" Tsuna stated.

"Come on, young people must be more out-going." Nitta smiled as he grabs the brunette into a headlock, "Think of it as a senior colleague treating their juniors and giving some advice."

"Um… sure…" Tsuna nodded.

"Come on then! The place would be crowded by the time we reach there!"

* * *

Tsuna and Korin both found out that the place they are going is actually a tram-train turned-restaurant: Chao Bao Zi that is run by one of their students, Yotsube Satsuki; but what really shocks them is how popular it is with so many people coming ranging from middle-school students to college undergrads and to teachers and staff as well. "I didn't know they actually ran a real restaurant, Yotsube-san, I meant." Korin stated, "And pretty well for a middle school girl."

"Her dishes were always one of the best on campus, and there's always a discount the week before the school festival so it would be rather packed." One of the teachers, Seruhiko, explained.

"Good evening." Nitta greeted the young cook, "Hello, Tsuki-chan. The usual for us please."

The chubby girl smiled and nodded.

'So Yotsube-san is 'Tsuki-chan' here…' Korin and Tsuna thought.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Nitta stated, "Have a seat!"

"Ah… thanks…" The two took their seats while Nitta chat with them as they have their meal. He talked about his experience in Mahora, his troubles with many students, and his happy times including his marriage, and then gave some advice to them to help them in their future classes, "You're all great teachers, mature for your age." Nitta stated, "But it would be better if you spend more of your youth playing around for a while, be yourself and maybe find a career you might want to embark on. Take Tsuki-chan for example. She enjoys cooking and even started her own restaurant. For such students around, it is really rare so I came here every day before the school festival to show my support."

"…" Korin looked at the old man, completely changing his views on him, "You're different from what I view, Nitta-san. You're not just a really mean teacher, are you? I mean, you show appreciation and support to those need it and punishment to those you deserves it. You're a role a model to all teachers all over Japan."

"Hahaha, come on, you're embarrassing me here…" Nitta chuckled as he took a sip of his sake, "But thanks for the compliment!"

A stool suddenly topples over, "What did you say?-!"

"What, you got something to say to me?-!"

They looked back to see two grounds of college undergrads, "You think that the Fighting Club is lousier than the Karate Club, are you hallucinating?-!"

"If you have to guts, bring it on!"

"Let's fight, no rules!"

"Oh boy, there they go…" Seruhiko sighed.

"They're always like this during the period of the school festival…" One of the teachers sighed.

"Okay, they really need to stop…"

"Wait, Korin-kun." Korin was about to move to stop them but Nitta halted him, "Watch this."

"Eh?"

A crash to the ground startled them as he saw Ku Fei arrives with two large Chinese ball maces, where did she find those was what Korin was thinking right then, and Satsuki stood beside her with her eyes shadowed by her bangs, the college undergrads whispering continuously, "Everyone, we forbid violence." She stated sternly, the two groups immediately stopped with smiles and blush.

"Whoa, she is good…" Korin stated.

"She stopped it with one sentence… and not even intimating at all…" Tsuna muttered.

"Hahaha, well, we got to see Tsuki-chan's 'poweress' again! Oh, isn't it Negi? What a concidence!" Nitta stated, the two then noticed the young teacher presence nearby.

"Whoa, I didn't even see him there." Tsuna stated.

"Heh, sorry, I might have been a little too fierce towards your class just now. No worries, right? How about a drink?"

"H-Hey, Nitta-san, Negi-kun can't drink alcohol! How about some other beverage?" Seruhiko stated.

A few sips there, Negi already sobbing on the counter all flushed, "Um… Negi-kun… are you alright?" Seruhiko asked worriedly.

"He doesn't look too good…" Tsuna muttered.

"Hey, Seruhiko-kun, what did you give Negi-kun to drink?" Nitta asked. The younger teacher gave him the small cub, "Hey! This is sake!"

"W-Wha?-!" Korin cried, "Okay, this is really bad!"

"*sob**sob* Yotsuba-san, Nitta-sensei, I'm a failure as a teacher…" Negi sobbed.

"Ara ara… the crying begins…" Nitta sighed.

"I can't take it anymore…"

"What are you talking about? You did great! Forget what happened this morning, alright?"

"Oh? Nitta-san, you get here first?" A familiar voice stated, "Hi, Tsuki-chan, sorry to impose." The figure sat next to Negi, revealing to be Takamichi, "It's been a while, Negi."

"Takamichi…"

"Seems like a lot of things happened, right? Sorry I couldn't help you in anyway." Takamichi apologizes, "I heard from Eva that you've gotten lot stronger. How about it? Let's have a duel like we used to long ago."

*sob*

"Eh?"

"That's not true! I haven't gotten any stronger at all!" Negi wailed.

"Eh? Negi-kun, what's wrong?" The middle-aged teacher asked worriedly.

"Well, Takahata-kun… he had a little sip of sake…" Nitta explained.

"And now he's a drunk crybaby…" Korin stated.

"I've just been running away from everything!" Negi cried. That caught Korin and Tsuna's attention, "I'm a lousy teacher! A lousy Magister~~~~!-!"

"H-Hey! You said that word!" Takamichi whispered.

"You idiot!" Korin back-handed Negi in the face, shocking everyone.

"O-Oi, Korin!" Tsuna cried.

"Don't interfere, Tsuna!" Korin shouted as he grabs Negi up by the shirt, "Yeah, you're running away, that's true! You just couldn't face your problems up front can you?-! You're a lousy coward that only cries about your stupid mistakes! You're a lousy teacher! Hell, you're not even worth being a teacher!"

"O-Oi! That's too far!" Nitta cried.

"Let him go, Korin!" Takamichi shouted.

"If you're regretting that, then step up!" Korin shouted, "If you don't want to run away, then charge at them! Stop crying and face your problems! No matter how weak the person can be, they can always step up to their problems, even if they fail in the end. You have two feet, use them. And you have comrades to trust." He drops him, "You're a teacher, act like one." He walks away.

"Oi! Korin!" Tsuna ran after him.

The other teachers looks at him rather angered, "What the hell is he thinking?" Nitta muttered, "He's just a kid, for goodness sake…"

"But Korin meant well." Takamichi stated, "Sometimes, the best advices are the ones that are said straight at your face."

"Oi! Korin-sensei! Why are you shouting at Negi like that?-!" Asuna shouted as Korin passes them.

"Tomorrow's morning training is cancelled." Korin tells her.

"Oi! Don't walk away! Come back!"

"Korin-san…" Konoka looked at the retreating teacher.

* * *

Xxx Next day xxx

Korin and Tsuna stood by the door waiting for Negi to arrive. The black haired teen was shouted by his boss for doing such a thing but he didn't care. Soon, Negi arrives with the class roster in his arms, "Ah… Korin-nii…"

"You're early." Korin stated.

"Ano…" Negi stuttered, "About last night… I want to thank you for it…"

"Eh? You wanted to get scolded?" Tsuna said in shock.

"No! It's not like that! It's just that he is right. I'm always running away and last night I'm just crying over it… But Korin-nii opened my eyes. I'm going to be a better teacher than I was!" Negi declared, flames erupted from his soul, and his body, "No more running away! We'll find something to do for the class during the school festival!"

"Woah, he's all pumped up…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, 'But Korin's shouting works…'

* * *

Xxx In class xxx

Negi has written down all their suggestions, including the ones from yesterday, "Since it's a tie for all possible choices for the festival… I hope that 3-A would do a 'Haunted House'." He proposed, "Well, how do you all feel about this?" The class remained silent, "Ack! Is it really no good?-!"

They all stood up and give a thumbs up, "It's a great idea, isn't it?-!"

Korin smiled, 'Looks like you did it, Negi. Your real first step.'

"Okay then! Let's work hard and do a really scary one!-!"

"Even though it's a haunted house, there's lots of different ways to do it~!"

"But it's too simple this way! Let's have a nude haunted house instead!"

"That's it! Let's strip Negi-kun and Korin-sensei again!"

"EEEHHHH?-! Why me again?-!"

"You touch me and you all are going to hell!"

* * *

After school, everyone all left to their dorm. On the way back, Korin remembered that Evangeline has told him to go buy some thing from the convenience store so he went to the nearby store close to the school. "I still don't get why she wants this…" Korin mumbled as he lifted the plastic bags filled of small cubs of ice cream with a few ice-pops along with a bag of chips for Tsuna and a chocolate bar hanging off his mouth, "I guess she's still a kid…"

"KYAH!-!"

A girl's scream startled him as he saw a girl trips and falls to the floor, but the interesting is that she doesn't have legs; or rather, there's a wisp of air where her legs are supposed to be. The girl has a pale skin and ghost-white hair with blue eyes and in an old winter sailor uniform. Then it hit him. He saw her the day he first came to Namimori, the ghost of class 3-A.

*sob*"I don't even have legs but I still managed to fall down… I am a really useless spirit…" The ghost sobs.

Korin sighed, 'Why me…?'

"Are you all right?" Korin asked, the girl turns to face him. She looked at him in confusion, 'Is he talking to me…?' She wondered, before she tries to float through him but bumps on his chest, "A-Ah?"

"Ghosts can't go through me." Korin tells her, "It's a family thing. And yes, I can see you and talk to you." The ghost looked at him in shock, as Korin pats her on the head, "You're the ghost is my class, aren't you? It's very nice to meet you."

'His hand… is so warm…' The ghost cooed mentally, 'It's been so long since someone patted me…' She let go an unconscious purr, before startling herself and Korin, "A-Ah… G-Good evening, Korin-sensei!" She greeted with a huge blush.

"A-Ah… Good evening…" Korin greeted back, before remembering, "Oh yeah! I forgot, I need to get this to Evangeline before they melt!-!" He ran off, "See you later, Sayo-san! Say hello to your classmates staying back for me!"

The ghost looked at him rather confused, before processing what he just said, 'There're some of my classmates staying back…?' She clenched her fists, 'This time, I'm going to do it! I'm going to make some friends!'

* * *

Xxx Next morning xxx

Korin looked at the article on the board in the hallway jaw-dropped, with most of the curious students from all over and his co-worker and boss, "W-What?" In it was the picture of the supposed ghost of Class 3-A, but the picture showed her as a really scary female ghost, with her face all over shadowed-like that. "How did she…?"

"I think it is true." Yue stated, "Every weird thing that happens is related to Negi-sensei, so this time might be related to him as well."

"I think so too." Asuna said.

"Hm… But I don't have any experience with these kinds of things, besides my own school ghost mystery…" Negi stated.

"A long time ago, these rumors were already here. However, the past years it hasn't spread." Konoka explained.

"Awww… I didn't see it because I went to the toilet." Asakura whined.

"Looks like every school at least have a mystery seven or something, huh?" Tsuna chuckled dryly. He pats on Korin's shoulder, "I'll leave it to you."

"What do you mean by that?-!"

"Well, you _are _the expert in spirits and supernatural."

"Come on, I have enough of ghosts for one lifetime."

"Negi-kun! Negi-kun! Can you think of an idea now this has happened?-!" Yuuna cried, "No one is going to stay anymore!"

"Also many people of our class have club activities. They will be quite busy so work will slow down!" Haruna added.

"A-Ah, hai."

"If it's gonna be like this, we can form an investigation team." Haruna realized.

"That's like a test of courage, that's not bad!" Yuuna agrees.

"As long as it is fun…" Ako sweat-dropped.

Korin noticed Negi's expression and guessed it, "You find the resemblance?"

"Hmm…" Negi nodded.

"What's the matter, Negi?" Asakura asked.

"For a long time, I've been curious about the list Shizuna-sensei gave me…" Negi stated, taking out the class roster, "That photo of that ghost…" He points at Sayo Aisaka's photo, "Isn't it this student?"

"Say, Tsuna." Korin asked.

"Hm? What?" Tsuna asked.

"Do you think I should send this to Mikuri?"

"Eh?-! Why do you want to do that?-! Do you want to scare her to death?-!"

* * *

Xxx That night xxx

Sayo looked at the article from that morning, sighing dejectedly, "They took a photo that makes me look so scary… People must have misunderstood it." Then she noticed sounds coming from her classroom, "Hm? What's going on?" In the classroom, stood most of the class with Haruna, Yuuna, Makie, Asakura and Sakurako wielding some kind of futuristic weapons; and their teachers nearby, "So… we go and kill her…" The basketball player stated.

"Class 3-A science representative Satomi, and her specially made guns-of-exorcism~!" Haruna stated, referring to the vacuum-like guns they are wielding.

"Does it really work?" Ako wonders.

"P-Please take care of it, Sakurako." Ayaka stuttered.

"Ok ok~" Sakurako giggled, "I didn't know you were scared of these things, Iincho."

"We brought food." Ku Fei tells them with her and Satsuki with their steaming buns at hand.

"Oh, thanks~!" Asuna thanked.

"I'm getting nervous~"

"Why does the light needs to off?"

"To make it more exciting!"

'Looks like they're up to something…' Sayo thought.

"But Negi-kun, does ghost really exist?" Konoka asked.

"That's not important right now…" Asuna sighed.

"They are probably people that have something to do before they can pass on…" Negi stated.

"But usually because they couldn't bear to leave their longings to this world." Korin added, "There're such happenings as to where a ghost just wanders around not knowing what they need to do. These kind of ghosts are the most dangerous as they are most likely to cost harm by accident or on purpose. Then there're ghosts that stayed the world really long to near a century that became gods or something of that term… why are you guys looking at me like that?" He added referring to the amazed looks on Konoka's and Negi's eyes.

"Wa~! You know so much about ghosts, Korin-san!" Konoka said excitedly.

"How do learn so much?" Negi asked.

"Um… Experience, I guess?"

"Experience, you say?" Kamo asked.

"Ah right, you guys didn't know." Tsuna remembered, "Korin is able to see ghosts and interact with them."

"OH?-! REALLY?-!" Kamo cried.

"Looks like we have a supernatural expert we can rely on." Asakura grinned taking out her notebook, "Okay, from Negi's command, I've investigated thoroughly. Sayo Aisaka at year 1940; she definitely attended this school but she passed away when she was 15."

"Well, that confirms that she is definitely a ghost." Tsuna stated.

"We don't why she is still here, but it would be nice if she would rest in peace, right aniki?" Kamo stated.

"You're right…" Negi nodded, looking back at his roster, "Sayo Aisaka… She doesn't look like a bad person at all."

"What made you think that?" Konoka asked.

"Nothing really, I just think that for some reason."

"Aniki, don't be tricked by the photo in register." Kamo tells him, "Let's investigate why she appeared before we do anything."

"Good, let's use our secret weapon. Nodoka!" Asakura called.

"E-EH? M-Me?-!" She cried, but then was shushed by Korin. She then calls forth her artifact, "Using Nodoka's book, by only knowing the name allows us to know what the spirit wants." Kamo stated. "Uw… It's so scary…" The bookworm stuttered.

"Oh? What are you lot doing?" Yuuna asked them.

"Hehehe, although it has been a secret until now, Nodoka is a girl with mysterious power to communicate with spirits." Asakura covered up.

"Woo… Please don't give weird explanation…" Nodoka cried. She steadied herself and read her book, "Ok, let's begin. Sayo-san… can you tell us what your intentions is?" She asked.

The ghost heard her name and floats behind the bookworm, wondering why she called her.

Pictures appear in the magic book, showing Sayo all scary-looking, the entry saying:  
_Please come to this plane with me to play…  
I want to be friends with Nodoka-san…  
I'm very happy…_

…

…

…

Cue screams in 3, 2-

"SHE'S AN EVIL SPIRIT!-! THIS PERSON IS DEFINITELY AN EVIL SPIRIT!-!" Nodoka cried shutting the book in fright, the others all screams in fright while the armed students all readies their weapons in their battle position. Korin just has a thought of the pictures are according to the person's view of the person, and Nodoka still thinks Sayo is an evil spirit so the picture probably just her view of the ghost as an evil spirit and not in reality. "A-Ah, gals, calm down!" Korin cried.

"KYYYAAHHHH!-! A WEIRD SCENE HAS APPEARED!-!"

He turned to see all the desks and chairs all floating in the air, probably Sayo's doing since she has been in the school for six decades, "Sayo-san! Calm down! You're going to hurt someone!"

"Korin, you're floating." Tsuna stated, the said person is indeed floating with the desks.

"Eh?"

He was then flung all over the classroom, crashing and bouncing off the walls and ceiling, "WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?-!-?" He screams and he crashing through the wall, his head sticking out into the hallway.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Tsuna muttered.

"Tsuna… a little help…?"

"This is big news!-! Time to show off my skills as a journalist and a photographer!" Asakura declared taking out her camera, "Exclusive review!" Things got worse as Sayo tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but it only creates more misunderstandings as the girls starts to become more frightened by every trick, even firing their weapons which by the way, doesn't seems to help since it fired light rays or something and completely un-affecting Sayo, who became more desperate to clear the misunderstandings.

"The scene has become messy…" Yue said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I thought this might happened so I called in the professionals." Kamo stated.

"Professionals?" Negi wonders.

"Ane-san!" The ferret called out, Mana arriving with Setsuna by her side, the tanned exorcist wearing a black legless and sleeveless spandex under a white jacket, a pair of custom pants and black gloves, her partner wearing similar outfit except a black skirt replaced the pants and she also wore a white long-sleeved shirt, "Hmm… the payment… I want higher payment." She tells the ferret.

'Is this look okay… in front of everyone?' Setsuna wonders.

Mana turns, "Over there!" She tosses chopsticks like senbons and hitting rather close to Sayo, the ghost cries out in fright and ran out screaming for help, passing Korin's head, "Oh! Sayo-san! Come back here!" He cried but then Mana ran pass him, followed by Setsuna, "Oi! Come back and get me out of here!"

"Okay, Korin, I'm going to kick you." Tsuna warned him.

"Eh?"

"Ready…"

"H-Hold on for a minute!"

"Go!"

The brunette kicks Korin from his rear and he crashes out of the wall, a huge hole from where he used to be stuck, "You okay, Korin?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you think…?" Korin muttered, black aura surrounds him as a tick mark appears on his forehead, "I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' MURDER THEM!-!" He ran off in high speeds after them.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, he's gone." Tsuna stated.

"Korin-nii, please wait!" Negi cried.

"Negi-kun!" Asakura called him, the kid teacher turning to the journalist wannabe, "I have taken a photo of the ghost!"

"Really?-!" Negi cried as he and the magic aware grouped to view the photo, showing Sayo crying, "She's unexpectedly cute…" Asuna stated.

"She is also crying…" Konoka muttered.

"Kasumi-san, she must be…" Negi stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayo is still running away from her classmates/exorcists, Mana prepping her guns ready, "I can barely see the target's movements!" Setsuna stated.

"We haven't noticed until now; this ghost has a frightening ability to hide herself." Mana explained, "But, she cannot escape my demon eye!" She fires her bullets straight at Sayo, the ghost barely dodged them all, all the while crying out for help, "How… How did this happened?-!" She cried.

"Setsuna!" Mana shouted.

"I know! Evil Spirit, be gone!" Setsuna dashes forward and slashes her demon slayer sword at her, missing by a hair's breadth. Sayo continues to run, just barely dodging all their attacks and screaming her heart out, only she doesn't have a heart anymore. The chase eventually leads the ghost into a dead end, "You have managed to escape us till now, I must applaud you." Mana clocks her gun in preparation to fire the finishing shot, "This is as far as you go. Rest in peace."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA -AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOO -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!-!-!" They turned to see Korin running up from behind her with a look on his face that screams I-am-going-to-murder-you. "Korin-sensei?" Mana sweat-dropped, even Setsuna looked in shock of her crush who just ran up from behind her like that.

"Anti-ghost-special… _Kick_!" Korin leaps and rider-kicks the ghost in the head, stunning the two girls, "What the hell is wrong with you?-! Levitate the tables, not me!"

"S-Sensei?" Mana stuttered.

"You could at least get me out of the wall when you pass by!" Korin shouted as he shakes the ghost roughly, "What makes you think that doing all sorts of crazy things like just now helps?-!"

"K-Korin-dono… Calm down…" Setsuna stuttered.

"Please wait, you two!" Negi shouted as he flew from behind with Asakura on his staff with him, "Korin-nii, calm down! She's not an evil spirit."

"At least let me give her a punishment!" Korin stated as he grabs Sayo's head under his arms and rubs his fist on her head harshly, the ghost girl screams out in pain. Good thing Negi managed to pulls him away for a second.

"Korin-sensei can get really angry easily…" Mana sweat-dropped.

"You only want to make friends, right Sayo-chan?" Asakura winked.

"E-Eh…?"

"Can I… Sit next to you as well?" The reporter said.

The ghost girl looked in astonishment, as a single tear drops from her eyes. The ghost then slowly disappears from view, "She disappeared…" Asakura stated.

"Looks like she became a Buddha…" Negi stated as a light shone on him and the reporter, Asuna and Konoka joined as when they heard what happened, "Yes… that's great…"

"Actually… she's over there…" Korin muttered, pointing at ghost girl in the corner bowing in apology.

"Aren't Negi English?" Tsuna stated.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Sorry for Hiatus for so long. I've got a new idea  
of a new story for Fairy Tail and I've quite a write block  
for this one.  
Don't worry, I will be writing about this story some time  
soon and this won't be ending here!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Final Preparations; Mahora Festival Starts!**

Looks like there's going to a whole lot of trouble ahead  
and all is because of Class 3-A… *sigh* Well, this place is  
crazy in the first place… Say, I wonder if Tenchi read my  
text yet…

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin and Tsuna walks along with Asuna, Negi, Konoka and Setsuna who are accompanying Chachamaru to the science department to see her creator, Satomi Hakase for maintenance. Why they are following them? Well, Asuna and Konoka heard of the rumor of Chao and Satomi selling their souls to the devil for the sake of science and the fact that Satomi stated that she needs to 'Dismantle' the robot maid, made them worried about their classmate and decides to accompany her there. Korin and Tsuna were dragged in when they met up on the way.

"Hakase and Chao borrowed a research laboratory in the Mahora Technical Department." Chachamaru explains, "I was born here."

"Oh…" Negi nodded in understanding.

"Pardon my intrusion, Hakase." Chachamaru stated as she enters the room, and found showing Satomi in some kind of futuristic science apparatus with two large robot arms and some kind of goggles over her eyes, an orb of condensed energy floats behind her along with two other people in goggles standing nearby, "Wait… What?" was all Korin could mutter out.

"OH NOOOO!-! MAD SCIENTIST!-!" Asuna, Konoka and Negi cried stumbling back in fear, "WE'RE GOING TO GET DISMANTLED!-!"

"Oh my, what's up with everyone?" Satomi muttered.

"Ah! Satomi-san! The energy is-!" A familiar voice said as the energy behind them implodes.

* * *

Xxx one explosion later xxx

"Hahaha… Sorry about that…" Satomi laughed with her face covered in soot and hair a bit fuzzy, "I was working on an experiment then and…"

"I'm surprised that you two are here." Tsuna stated, gesturing to the two other figures here who happens to be Irie Shouichi and Spanner, the two at least 19 years old and their faces too are covered in soot, "So you two are studying here now?"

"I've got a diploma and scholarship to study here and I've happen to meet Spanner here by chance." Irie laughed, "The world so small, isn't it?"

"It's great to see you again, Spanner." Korin greeted, shaking Spanner's hand. "Same here, Vongolia." Spanner greeted back.

"Oh? You know them, Korin-sensei, Sawada-sensei?" Satomi asked.

"You could say that." Korin stated, "They're old friends of ours and have been a great help to us."

"Well then, let us begin the check up." Satomi stated as she gestures her creation to a stool and took out a stereoscope, "Please remove your shirt." Chachamaru somehow flinched for a moment, a bit stunned, "R-Right here…?" The robot asked nervously.

"Okay, we'll be leaving now." Korin stated as he drags Irie and Spanner away, the two technicians all protested against it and wants to see Chachamaru's mechanics, but Korin retorted with the fact that she is still a girl, a young teen girl at that.

* * *

Korin and Tsuna now stood with the two technicians along with most of the Technical Department and Negi, Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna around Chachamaru who is currently wearing a black long-sleeved dress with black knee-high socks and boots. Apparently, according to Asuna, Satomi was led astray by Konoka's idea of Chachamaru being in love and thus tries to recreate the phenomenon of her heart, or in this case, her motor rotation count, starts to get faster thus the clothes.

"Okay, she is a mad scientist." Korin concluded.

"I don't know. A real-live android that can fall in love?" Irie stated, "That's something worth investigating, as a technician, that is."

"I agree to that." Spanner stated taking out another of his lollipop, "Want one?"

"Thanks." Korin takes the lollipop which is brown, so he thinks it's chocolate, and puts it in his mouth, but soon regret that as he starts to spit to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth, "EW!"

"Oh, that's the Natto-flavor…" Spanner stated.

"Warn me before hand!"

"Okay! Next is this!" Satomi changes the robot's clothes to sleeveless sailor shirt with short miniskirt along with white knee-high socks and cute shoes. "Ah! My mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes… The joints are way too obvious…" Chachamaru stuttered.

"Nothing of that sort." Konoka stated.

"Yeah, it's quite cute!" Negi complimented.

"That's right." Tsuna nodded agreeing, Korin would say something but he is too busy gargling water in his mouth.

"E-Eh?"

"WOW!-! What an amazing rise in numbers! Keep it going! It's going well!" Satomi cried, "This may be it!"

"Kyaah~" Konoka cooed excitedly. The android maid could only stutters in shock and desperately asks them to stop this experiment. "But if it's really love, who's the other person then?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Hm, my sentiments exactly." Satomi nodded, Korin and Tsuna not liking where this is going at, "Then, let's try searching her memory database!"

"What, you can do that?-!" Konoka cried.

"W-Whoa, wait a minute! Isn't this invasion of other people's privacy?-!" Asuna cried.

"That's too far, Satomi-san!" Tsuna cried.

"For the sake of science, this must be done!"

"This is wrong!" Negi and Setsuna cried.

"Hehee… She placed all the video shots into her most precious folder…"

"Stop it!" Tsuna cried.

"Stop right now!" Korin shouted but then Satomi places the same Natto lollipop in his mouth, the guy fell on the floor gagging.

"Here!" Before anyone can see, two rocket hands sends Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, Korin and Tsuna away, but the brunette did catch a glimpse of red hair and brown eyes. They all landed on the ground on their faces or backs, Korin somehow landed above both Setsuna and Konoka, the three blushing up a storm of how close their faces are.

"S-Sorry…" Korin stuttered, noticing how cute those two are and the resemblance of Konoka to Mikuri, creating an even deeper red.

"This is too amazing, Chachamaru!" Satomi cried, "So this is true, after all?-! But I'm amazed, the person you actually love is- eh?" She noticed the android shaking with tears flowing out of her eyes, which is actually laser fluid, "Chachamaru?"

"You made a robot cry…?" Tsuna stated.

"That's something you don't see every day." Korin stated when he got up.

"N-Negi-sensei…*sob* K-Korin-sensei… T-This isn't…*sob*" The android sobbed, "It's not what it looks like… No… HAKASE, YOU BAKA!-!" She sends a rocket punch at Hakase, knocking her in the face. The young professor thoughts on how much have grown, and how glad she is(Okay, all we need is the dying will bullet and for Satomi to rise back up from the dead shouting something that ends with [With my Dying Will!] X3) for that growth. However, that caused the android robot an overload of her system and causing her to go berserk and ran off.

"Like a normal teenage girl…" Irie stated.

"But most girls aren't androids powered by magic and possess enough firepower to obliterate an entire fully armed army…" Korin stated.

Spanner noticed something in his laptop, "Ah, shit. She accidentally activated the controls for the Gola Moscas I've been working on."

"You're still making Moscas?-!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

* * *

"_**ALERT! ALERT! Emergency! Test-subject has gone berserk! Mosca have been sighted with her and are currently escaping the premises! Technical Department employees, please do your best to capture the target! Take note: Subjects are armed with laser artillery. Be extra careful!"**_

*Boom!*

"_**Entire capturing squad, eliminated."**_

"Too fast!" Korin and Tsuna cried as they ran after them in the corridors.

"Vongolia, you have to stop Mosca before it destroys the place." Spanner stated behind them with his laptopin his arm, "Don't worry about hurting anyone, the Mosca is powered by a new power cell Shouichi created instead of Dying Will Flames."

"So that's why you wanted them…" Irie stated.

"Okay, let's go!" Korin and Tsuna went into hyper mode and flew straight forward at mach speed. They caught up to Chachamaru and a grey Mosca not too far from her, firing its guns and missiles flying everywhere. Negi flew right past them and pressed onto Chachamaru's right breast, the android calming down. "A-Are you all right, Chachamaru-san?" Negi asked worriedly.

"N-Negi-sensei…" She then saw a missile flew straight for Negi from behind, "Sensei! Watch out!" She pushes Negi down; the missile misses them barely by an inch, exploding far from them. The Mosca turns and faced its laser cannon in its belly straight at them. The laser glows and prepared to fire. But then an armored foot slams straight in before it could fire while a flaming fist hits the sensor in his head. Korin then grabs it and toss it over his shoulders and crashing into the ground. Tsuna finishes it off with an _X-Cannon_.

"That's it! I'm done with Mosca!" Korin shouted, "No more!" His gear changes back to normal with Rin-Ko on his shoulder.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Tsuna stated, his gear too changes back to normal with Na-Tsu on his shoulder.

* * *

Xxx A couple days later xxx

It was evening at Mahora, and Korin and Tsuna knocked on the door to Negi's room, "Negi, Asuna, you in?" Korin called out. The door opened to have Konoka's head popped out, "Oh, K-Korin-san!" She stuttered in surprise.

"Is Negi in?" Tsuna asked.

"WHAT?-! Go on a date with Negi/Asuna-san?-!"

Korin popped in, "I take that as a yes…"

* * *

The five of them all sat or stood around in the room as the two skies get their facts right, "So, Asuna here is in love with Takamichi." Korin stated. Nod. "And she wants to ask him out during the festival so she could confess to him." Tsuna added. Nod. "But she is too shy and failed to ask him out and now you're asking Negi to take her out?" Korin stated.

"That's pretty much it, Korin-aniki." Kamo stated.

"I'm all in for it!" Tsuna stated.

"Like I said, why do I have to go on a date with this guy?-!" Asuna cried.

"It is practice, ane-san; practice." Kamo stated smoking a cigarette, "Like battles, you need "Experience" in love too. After having some experience, the anxiety will gradually fade too. That way, you can finally invite Takahata to the festival, right? Besides, you haven't gone on a date before, right?"

"…" Asuna couldn't retort.

"He got you there!" Korin laughed.

"Oh shut up! You haven't gone on a date before as well, did you?-!"

"He did." Tsuna stated, "With Konoe-san."

"T-That's not a date!" Korin cried blushing, "We're just hanging out as friends!"

"Sure, but it sounds like a date to me."

"I said it wasn't!"

"Besides, didn't you mention before that you're into the long-haired type?" Tsuna stated.

"Don't say other people's preferences out loud!" Korin cried.

After hearing that, Konoka unconsciously touched her hair, a bit glad that she has long hair; but Setsuna felt a slight pang in her heart about her short hair and regretted cutting it off. "Still, how can I treat Negi as Takamichi-sensei's replacement?-!" Asuna cried.

"That's true… being Takamichi-sensei's replacement is a little tough…" Konoka stated.

"Why not Korin-dono or Tsuna-sensei?" Setsuna stated, but she mentally didn't want to use Korin.

"I have something on tomorrow, sorry." Korin stated.

"Me too." Tsuna added.

"Oh… I see." Konoka and Setsuna sighed in relief, a little happy that Asuna don't have to go out with him.

"Hoho, then I didn't buy this from the Maho. Net in vain~" Kamo snickered as he rummages through his sack, taking out a bottle filled with red and blue round candy, "Presenting: [Red Candy, Blue Candy, Age Deceiving Pills]!"

"That's a pretty self-explained name…" Korin and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"As the name suggested, this can allow you to alter your age." Kamo explained, "But, this is only an external illusion, kind of like Eva's spell. This way, aniki can become an adult too. Makes for a perfect substitute for the practice, eh?"

"Wow~" Konoka squealed said in awe, "But does it really turns you into an adult?"

"Try it, the red one turns you into an adult." Kamo stated.

Konoka swallows a red one, with a poof of smoke, Konoka suddenly turns to an eighteen year old girl, "Wow! Look at my mature charms!"

"You look even more like Mikuri now!" Korin cried.

"But my chest is still smaller than onee-sama's…" Konoka pouted, squeezing her chest a little, causing Korin to bleed from his nose a little, "But this is kind of fun~ here, Se-chan~" She gave a blue one to Setsuna and herself, the two turns into seven year old kids, the two runs around excitedly.

"Okay, you're overdoing it…" Korin stated.

"Don't eat too much, ane-san. They're really expensive." Kamo stated.

"Let me try." Tsuna ate a red one, turning into a handsome twenty-year old.

"You look even more like Primo then normally." Korin stated.

"C-Cool~" All the girls blushed at the adult Tsuna.

"Maybe I give it a try." Korin take a red one as well, turning into a quite handsome adult, resembling his TYL self, "Okay, now I look like my older self…" He muttered, "All I need is a lap coat and I'm all good."

"Say, Kamo, can this turn Negi-kun into a 30-year-old?" Konoka asked.

"Well, it's difficult to get an age that far from your original one…" Kamo stated.

"…Oh…"

"Got it then. Asuna-san, let's do this." Negi stated, "For Asuna-san's romance!"

"Hm…" Asuna blushed at his declaration.

"Lemme do a strip dance!"

"Wait, what?"

Konoka changes into a 21 year old and actually did a strip dance, causing Korin to collapse with a bloody nose, "Ah! Korin!" Tsuna cried.

"Ah… I can see a light…" Korin muttered.

"Don't go towards it!"

"Korin-san/Korin-nii!"

"Blood are going everywhere!"

"I think we found out what's Korin-dono's other weakness…"

* * *

Xxx next day xxx

Tsuna stood by the café waiting for his appointment. He is not wearing his teaching outfit, but rather a more casual wear, which consists of white short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, dark blue jeans and orange sneakers. Most of the girls that pass by him all blushed at him, seeing such a handsome guy for the first time in their school, kind of glad they're studying there.

'She's late…' Tsuna thought.

"Sorry for being late!" He turns to the voice, seeing his supposed partner running towards him. A beautiful girl with glossy black hair that reaches past her shoulders and big pretty brown eyes; wearing v-neck t-shirt with a jade necklace around her neck and blue skirt along with white high-heeled sandals, "I have troubles with the clothing…"

"It's all right, Ko- I mean Kairi."

The two walks off next to each other with hands intertwined, looking all over seeing all the students hard at work in their preparations for the festival. The girls that saw that were jealous of the girl holding hands with the hottest P.E. teacher on campus, some just looked in envy of the girl's good-looks and silently wanted to switch places with her. "They're all hard at work…" Kairi stated.

"They sure are…" Tsuna stated, "Sorry for doing this, knowing how much you hate it…"

"It's okay." Kairi stated, "If a friend's in trouble, I have to help."

* * *

_Xx flashback yesterday afternoon xx_

_Korin received a call from Tenchi that day, he and the brunette are at Chao Bao Zi for their lunch; "Hello?" Korin replied._

"Yo, Korin."

"_Ten!" Korin greeted, "I was waiting for your call."_

"Yeah, it took a while but I have kind of invited almost everyone."_ The Shimon Knight apologized, _"Plus, there were some problems with a few people…"

"_Ah… I see… So who are coming?" Korin asked._

"You have a piece of paper with you?"

"_Yup." Korin taking out a blank sheet of paper from thin air, his pen ready, "So, who?"_

"Okay: Kasumi, Mikuri, Nerio, Sol, Chris, Cosma, Adhira, Lara, Xion, Axel, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko and me. I was planning on inviting Hibari but he declined, so did Mukuro."_ Tenchi stated._

"_That's good, I don't want to see any bloodshed."_

"That's all. See you later."

"'_Kay, bye." Korin hang up, looking at the list, "Okay, so these are the people coming…"_

"_Wait, Kyoko-chan is coming?-!" Tsuna cried._

"_Yeah." Korin stated, "Say, did you heard of the rumor about the World Tree? About the one that if you confess under the World Tree, your love with get fulfilled?"_

"_You don't mean…"_

"_It's either Kasumi-chan's, or Mikuri's idea." Korin stated, "Then again, it could be Haru's…"_

"_What should I do?-!" Tsuna cried._

"_What, confess to Kyoko-san?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" Tsuna muttered, "Also, I don't have much experience on dating at all… What if Kyoko-chan doesn't find it nice…?"_

"_What about a practice date?" Korin suggested, "I could change to Kairi and we could just go on one for practice."_

"_R-Really…? Are you sure?"_

"_It's for a friend, Tsuna." Korin stated, "And I always help out a friend."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

Tsuna and Kairi carry on with their date, enjoying the sights, even going to several stalls, eating ice cream, talking a little and what most couples do except kissing and intimate stuff. They even went to shrine to take a look at the stalls. "Even the shrine has stalls…" Kairi muttered, "It's like the summer festival…"

"This festival must be over exaggerated…" Tsuna laughed.

'Looks like Tsuna is a lot less nervous now…' Kairi thought, 'I guess the practice date is working out for him… Then again, it could because he knows it's still me…'

"Oh! Goldfish scooping!" Tsuna cried, "Haven't seen those in a while!"

"Oh, maybe we should give it a go?" Kairi suggested.

They then notice a cute couple by the tank, the male seems to be taking in initiative to become more intimate, but for some reason, he seems rather familiar to Kairi, like she seen him somewhere before. They witness a so-called accidental perverse by the male as he accidentally groped the girl's right breast, which is followed by him tripping and getting a full view of her rear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-!" A familiar cry shouted as the male was send flying into the air with a punch, reminding Kairi of a manga that Mikuri loves to read(Love Hina). The guy flew and crashing far behind, where she saw Konoka and Setsuna, "Eh? Could he be…?"

"It's all your fault you pervert Kamo!" And Asuna was seen smashing the ferret with her fan.

"Eh? Asuna?"

They turned to see their P.E. teacher with a beautiful young lady, "What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-san!" Konoka cried, "And… who are you?"

"Ah, right… you didn't see me in this form…" Kairi sighed. She took out a familiar ring-bangle, "It's me, Korin."

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?-!"

* * *

"Oh, so Tsuna-san is in love with this girl but he is unable to confess for over three years?" Konoka concluded what Kairi told them.

"Yup, kind of pathetic, isn't it?" Kairi stated.

"Oh shut up…" Tsuna muttered, sulking.

"Then, why is Korin-san cross-dressing to help him?" Konoka asked.

"That's not completely true…" Kairi stated taking out the bottle of Gender Bender pills he has, "It's because of these pills. It works the same way as the age deceiving candy but it's not a physical illusion. The user actually changes into their opposite gender for three hours from the change of hormones. Take two and you stay that gender for an entire day."

"Really?-! Can I try?" Konoka took the bottle from her hands and ate a pill. With a poof, Konoka is now a normal middle school boy, nothing much change except she is taller by an inch and her hair has shorten to just pass her ears. He looks down on his new body, "Nothing much changed."

"Well, there's not much to change in the first place, since you're still in middle school." Kairi stated.

"That's kind of rude, Korin-san…" Konoka pouted.

"Don't pout with that face, it's disturbing…" Kairi sighed.

* * *

Xxx a few days later: Mahora Festival Opening day xxx

Korin and Tsuna looked around in awe, the entire school has transformed into a theme park with countless of stalls manned by high-school students and college undergrads alike. There are shows and demonstrations from all the known clubs in the academy, even some events for the outsiders.

They saw the planes fly high and off into the horizon with trails of clouds left behind, the loud speaker announcing the start of the seventy eighth Mahora Festival. "This is huge!" Korin cried.

"Well, considering the size of the campus, it would be possible to fit an entire theme park in it." Tsuna stated.

"Plus, people are allowed to dress in whatever they want." Korin stated, which explains why the two skies aren't in their formal wear. Tsuna is wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie shirt with brown jeans and dress shoes, while Korin is wearing long-tailed gakuran over an orange shirt with black pants and sports shoes; the two have their rings and headphones on.

"Still, what's with your outfit?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, this is the discipline outfit Hibari gave me when he offered a spot in the Discipline Committee." Korin stated, "It feels like a waste to just throw it away, so I kept it."

"Oh…"

"The main problem is that tree." Korin stated, looking at the World Tree that towers over the entire school. Yesterday evening, Konoemon has revealed the other magic teachers and students within the school besides Negi and Korin, and gave them a job. To block off any confession near the tree. Apparently, the tree is actually a huge magic medium that draws magic from the earth and stores it within. Once every twenty two years during the festival, it would release all that magic into the atmosphere, leading to a spell waiting to be activated. The spell is like a love spell, causing the victim to fall in love with the person who cast it, which is bad since it doesn't involves actual affections. Thus, all the magic teachers are assigned to prevent confessions by the students within six designated areas around the trees and use force is necessary.

"Still I was pretty scary…" Tsuna said, "Something of that magnitude could shake the very foundations of the world and our understanding of it."

"Although we possess something that akin to the world itself…" Korin added jokingly.

"Korin-kun! Tsuna-kun!"

They turned to see all their friends coming towards them, all of them in casual outfits.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran towards his boss, "I'm so glad to see you again! For his right-hand man to not be by his side, it is disgraceful!" He kneeled down and started banging his head on the floor, "I'm sorry for deserting you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Stop!" Tsuna cried, "Stop before you hurt yourself!"

Gokudera stopped before saying proudly on how kind he is, leading to two face palms by them. "Hahaha, nice to see you again, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried, the bomber growled angrily.

"It's been a while, Korin Yan." Nerio greeted.

"Been a while, Korin-nii!" Adhira greeted, hugging Korin by his waist.

"Hello, Tsuna." I-pin greeted.

"Tsuna!" Lambo jumps onto Tsuna's shoulders, "Got any candy for Lambo-san?"

"Don't ask it so easily!" Tsuna cried.

"Lambo!" Adhira scolded, "Don't be a spoiled brat and come down here!"

"I don't want to!" Lambo shouted.

"Come down!"

"Yeah, come down, Lambo-chan." Kyoko said as she carries Lambo and puts him down on the ground, "You can't keep disturbing Tsuna-kun like that." She turned to Tsuna with a small smile, "Been a while, Tsuna-kun."

"Y-Yeah, it sure is…" Tsuna stuttered, his face turning red.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru ran and tackled the brunette, "Haru miss you so much!"

"H-Haru!"

"Hands off Juudaime, you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Hahi! Who's a stupid woman?-!"

"Now now, we shouldn't make a scene." Mikuri tells them, turning to Korin. She then blush a little and looked down, "H-Hi…"

"A-Ah… H-Hi…" Korin greeted. This resulted in the image of a naked Mikuri used by the slimes to enter his head, followed by the half-naked adult Konoka. He shook his head to get rid of the images, "It's great to see all of you here!" He stated.

"EXTREME HELLO, SAWADA!-! KORIN!-!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs, alerting everyone around them.

"Shut up, turf top!" Gokudera yelled back, "You're making a scene!"

"What was that, tako-head?-!"

"Both of you shut up!" Nerio shouted.

"Maa maa, Nerio-nii-san…" Kasumi tries to calm her brother down.

"Yo, Korin." Tenchi greeted, Chrome by his side, the shy girl muttered a quiet "Hello…"

"Yo, Ten, Chrome." Korin greeted.

"Boy, this feels like we're leading a field trip…" Cosma sighed.

"Well, we are the oldest ones here…" Sol stated.

"Sup, Decimo." Axel greeted, Lara simply bowed slightly.

"Nice to see you again!" Chris greeted excitedly.

"Although we just saw you back in Kyoto…" Xion stated jokingly.

"But this place is huge!" Yamamoto said in awe, "It's almost countless baseball fields put together!"

"What does baseball have anything to do with it…?" Gokudera grumbled.

"But it really is big!" Kyoko said in awe, "I've never seen a school like this before…"

"Haru too."

"And there's whole lot of monster-costumes." Nerio stated, referring to the large T-Rex robot that passes by, "You weren't kidding when you mentioned the advanced robotics… I swear, the people here are all way past their time."

"There's an android too." Tsuna stated.

"ANDROID?-!" Nerio cried, "Man, I would love to see that!"

"You better hurry change your clothes, Nodoka!" Haruna said, walking down the streets with her library friends, "Want any help with that?"

"N-No, it's fine, Haruna…" Nodoka said.

"Come on! I assure you that Negi-sensei would be sent flying!" They then stopped when they saw Korin and Tsuna's group noisily arguing and shouting all over the place, "Isn't that Korin-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"Who are those guys with them?" Yue wonders.

"Nevermind that, those guys are hot!" Haruna said, drooling a little already.

"Let's split up." Cosma stated, "You guys all do what you want and we'll meet up by the café by this evening. That's all dismissed!"

"Who gave you the right to order me around?-!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"I'm okay with that." Tsuna stated, "Gokudera, follow Cosma's suggestion."

"Hai!" the bomber saluted.

"That was easy." Korin chuckled.

"Yo!" They turned to see Haruna and her friends walking up with a wave, "Saotome-san." Tsuna greeted.

"Hey! Sensei!" Haruna greeted, "Fancy meeting you here! Meeting your friends, are you?"

"Oi! Woman!" Gokudera barked, "Who are you to act so friendly with Juudaime?-!" Korin knocks him into the ground with a punch. "Please don't mind the loyal dog." Korin stated.

"Ah… S-Sure…" The mangaka nodded stiffly, silently remembering why that guy is part of the discipline staff.

"It's nice to meet you." Yamamoto laughed.

"Y-You too…" Nodoka greeted nervously, hiding behind Yue.

"Oh great, another Chrome…" Nerio sighed, leading for his sister to hit him on the head with a fan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yue greeted politely, "Please pardon my friends, Nodoka has a slight fear for boys and Haruna is mentally deranged."

"Hey, that's rude, Yue!" Haruna said annoyingly, "By the way, nice outfit, Korin-sensei! Mine if I took a few pictures for reference material?"

"Sure?" Korin shrugged, posing for the mangaka as she took pictures with her phone. They then bid goodbye and walks off to their own business. Mikuri giggled a little, commenting on how bold Korin has become since the time they went to Cinema Town in Kyoto and dressed in various outfits, leading to Korin blushing really red from embarrassment.

"Okay, you guys can go where ever you want." Tsuna stated, "See you guys later!" They all separated to their own business, Korin mentioning the martial arts tournament and telling them to come visit.

* * *

Xxx With Korin, Tenchi and Chrome xxx

Korin looked around the festival with Tenchi and Chrome, the three people all walked around with no destination in mind and just enjoying the area around, "This place is enormous…" Tenchi said, "How did you get around this place anyway?"

"Leaping from rooftops, and flying a little." Korin stated.

"No, that's too suspicious…" Tenchi said waving his hand in rejection. The amount of people in the crowd is making Chrome even nervous and caused her to cling onto the Shimon Knight's sleeves, "Come on, Chrome." Tenchi sighed, "You have to get used to this amount of people sooner or later."

"B-But…" Chrome stuttered.

"If this keeps up, you wouldn't be able to interact with other people normally."

"Well, I've heard from Mukuro that Chrome didn't interact with people at all even before meeting him." Korin stated, "Also, I've heard that her parents don't care if she lives or die…" He said the second part filled with anger, not liking how her parents treat her and wants to find and beat them up if he gets the chance.

"So there _are _some parents like that, huh…?" Tenchi muttered.

"I-It's all right…" Chrome muttered shyly, "I got Mukuro-sama now… and Ken and Chigusa… and Boss and Boss Knight too… Tenchi as well…"

"Now, Chrome, I and Tsuna told you to call us by our names." Korin stated.

"N-No… i-it's j-just…"

Just then, Negi and Setsuna ran past them, "Eh? Negi?" Korin wondered, "Oi, Negi! Weren't you supposed to be at the 3-A Haunted House?"

"I'm done already!" Negi shouted back as he ran even further.

"Why is he in a rush…?"

"*pant* What's wrong with him…?" Evangeline panted.

"Eva-san?"

The girl turned and Korin was standing there with Tenchi and Chrome besides him.

"Oh, it's you, Knight Decimo." The vampire sighed.

"What's the deal with Negi?" Korin asked, "Are you out for his blood again?"

"Why would I do that? If I would to do that, I would have done it in an alley." Evangeline sighed.

"Yo, Korin." Chachazero next to her greeted.

"Whoa, talking doll." Tenchi said in awe, "This place's technology is way off."

"Oh, and you're…?" Evangeline looked at him for a moment, and a flash of realization hits her as an image of an old comrade and friend penetrates her skull, "You're… Shimon Knight…?"

"Eh?" Tenchi stepped back in shock, "A-Ah… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't lie." The vampire said angrily, "You and Genesis were never good in lying."

"That's true." Korin chuckled.

"Oi! Isn't this bad, Korin?" Tenchi whispered, "Aren't you supposed to be undercover…?"

"Well the truth is that mine and Tsuna's cover are blown back in Kyoto…" Korin explained, "But this girl already knows about the Mafia. She's the first generation Mist Knight, Evangeline Kitty Mcdowell."

The shimon knight looked at her for a while, then saw the resemblance, "Whoa, you're right." Tenchi stated, "She looks like that vampire of the Vongolia Knights. Wait, doesn't that means she's really old? I mean, like an over five centuries old hag?" But little did he know that the 'old hag' is pissed at his words, emitting killer aura straight at him.

"**What was that, Shimon Knight?" **Evangeline asked 'sweetly', **"Who's an old hag…?"**

"Ah shit!" Tenchi cried.

The entire school all wondered who cried bloody murder right then.

* * *

Xxx Mikuri, Kasumi and Adhira xxx

The three has boarded the large airship to viewing the entire school grounds, with many floats and balloons and confetti floating around. They even saw a few hot air balloons around, "Amazing!" Adhira said in awe, a cup of soda in her hand, "Everything looks so small!"

"This place is amazing, Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi said, "Man, I wanted to transfer here!"

"But you would be away from Hibari-san~" Mikuri stated.

"I-It's fine!" Kasumi said blushing, "I-It's not that I like him!"

"You such a cute Tsundere, Kasumi-chan!" Mikuri giggled.

"I'm not!" Kasumi said blushing, "Besides, if it's Tsundere, then Korin-kun would fit him!"

"Korin?"

"Yeah! It's obvious that he likes you!" Kasumi stated, leading to a heavily blushed Mikuri, "W-What do you mean?-!" Mikuri cried, "He probably thinks I'm a friend!" she sighed as she lands her head on the table, "Love is so hard, Kasumi-chan… I don't know what should I do…"

"Well, for starters, you have to find out his true feelings." Kasumi stated. The two starts having a love-struck-girl talk, leaving Adhira with no one to talk to. She doesn't understand why they are so confused this yucky love thing. Love is love, to her is just if you love him, tell him! The cow girl sighs as she walks off to throw away the cup. She went to walk around some more, looking at the scenery through the windows. She wanted to be Lambo and I-pin, but they've gone with Kyoko and Haru.

'Mikuri-nee is so dumb.' Adhira pouted, 'If you love Korin-nii, just say it! It's so easy.' She then bumped into someone her height and causing her to fall on her butt. "Ah, I'm sorry." A boy's voice apologized, she looked up to see brown eyes looking straight at her with concern, the young boy in a bunny suit holding out his hand to her. She felt her face getting hot and butterflies in her tummy. For some reason, the boy in front of her is causing all this weird feeling in her body, 'He's really cute…'

"Are you alright?" That snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to take his hand and stood back up, "I-I'm fine…" She stuttered.

"That's good." He said in relief, "Well, goodbye!" He ran off in a different direction, the cow girl looked at his disappearing form, her face still blushing.

'W-What was that…' She thought in shock, 'M-My heart just go crazy and my tummy feels funny…'

Back with Mikuri and Kasumi, they are still talking about what to do.

* * *

Xxx Nerio and Lara xxx

The two mists walk next to each other, the shorter one is unusually quiet compared to her companion. She never did imagine that she would a chance this quickly. Mikuri has told all the girls about the rumors of Mahora's World Tree, about the confirmed success of any love confession. She though if she uses this chance and confess to Nerio, they might ended up going out like a couple.

"You okay, Lara?" Nerio asked.

"Ah! I-I'm fine!" Lara cried.

"O-Okay…?" Nerio looked at her confused, not understanding why she acts like this around him only like most of the girls back in Namimori High(That's right, Nerio has a fan club!), 'I just don't understand girls…'

"Oh, there's a bookstore!" Lara stated, wanting to change the subject before any more awkward silence is created. The two entered the small store, quite fascinated by the amount of books in it, "Oh, I love this series." Nerio said taking out a novel from the shelves.

"I didn't know you like books." Lara stated.

"Well, when you're trying to survive on the streets, books are the last thing to find…" Nerio stated, "Oh! The new book is out! I got to buy this!" took the novel into his other hand while looking around some more, "Also, all I know about the world is through books so it's kind of an addiction."

"I-I see…" Lara nodded, 'That's right, he lived on the streets since he was young with his sister, and only found home when Decimo Knight found him… Now that I think about it… I don't know much about Nerio at all…'

They then saw two people just ran off, two students running after them. A few more people came out dashing from the bushes after them. "Okay, that's new…" Nerio muttered.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Okay, The Mahora Festival Arc begins! Not all the cast  
of KHR are here as some are busy and some can't be  
bothered. Hibari will kill if he left Namimori *shivers*  
Any way, during the festival, there will be a lot of  
cuts except during the last day and the martial arts  
tournament, since they all will be doing their own things,  
with plenty of fluffiness!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/Phone**_

**Chapter 19 Mahora Festival Continued; The Martial Arts Tournament**

It was fun for Tenchi and the rest to come here to Mahora  
for the Festival. Also, I get to see Xion and Axel together  
along with Chrome and Ten~

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Xxx with Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-pin xxx

The two girls walked along side each other with Lambo and I-pin running around, the both of them never seen such a big festival before. The two older girls giggled at the two kids' antics, "Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan! Don't go too far!" Kyoko tells them.

"Okay!" The two kids said in unison before they ran off.

"This place is amazing, isn't it?" Haru said in awe, "Haru want to transfer here as soon as she can!"

"I don't think we should do that." Kyoko stated.

"But Haru want to be Tsuna-san~!" The ponytail girl whined.

The school idol then felt a slight blush in her cheeks. Over the past three years, she has been trying to get her friend Mikuri together with her crush, Korin. She wanted to see those two together all the time, as they seems so compatible with each other. She also thought of getting Haru and Tsuna together, but for some reason, she doesn't like it at all. Seeing them together, her heart starts to hurt for some reason. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to betray her best friend. When she asked Bianchi for advice, she was given the answer that was in front of her but she didn't want to recognize it.

Sasagawa Kyoko, has fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When Mikuri told them about the rumor of the World Tree, Haru jumped at the chance of claiming Tsuna's heart. Kyoko went along as she wanted to see Tsuna, but in her heart, she just wants to confess to him before Haru and claim Tsuna for herself. She didn't want this feeling at all. In fact, she hated herself for it. 'What should I do…?'

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan, look at that!"

She turned to see a teen collapsing onto the pavement, the girl next to him cried out in fright. "Is that some kind of event…?" Haru wonders.

'I doubt it…' Kyoko thought. Another thing that changed for Kyoko, is that she is no longer a complete airhead. She may still be a little dumb about most things, but she managed to gain a common sense towards such things. Haru? Not really. She's still the same Midori Haru as she was three years ago. The orange-haired girl looked into the sky, 'Tsuna-kun…'

Xxx with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto xxx

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Are you all right, Juudaime?-!" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna assures him. He sometimes sighed at the overprotectiveness of his Storm Guardian, wondering if Vongolia Primo and Nono have to deal with them as well. He just wants him to be normal friends with him and not boss and subordinate. Like Korin would say, "Why me…"

"Hahaha, you really are over-protective of Tsuna, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed.

"Man, why do you have to come along?" Gokudera growled.

"Come on now." The baseball idiot laughed, "It always has been like this. Just the three of us friends walking side by side!"

"When are we friends?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna tries to calm him down, almost reverting back to Dame-Tsuna.

"Hey, look Tsuna." Yamamoto pointed at the direction of the 3-A classroom, the line is crazily long, "Haunted House, huh? Reminds me of our School Festival, huh?"

"Yeah, but Reborn has to ruin that…" Tsuna sighing, remembering his first School Festival in their first year in Namimori High. Their class has decided to do a Haunted House, and almost every guy is to be the monsters, including Korin and Tenchi. It was a hit due to Korin's costume, a female kitsune, but the infant hitman has to ruin it by introducing some mechanical monsters in and nearly blowing up the entire classroom. It took almost forever to explain it all to the teachers and Korin has to fight a one-on-one match with Hibari later on.

"Let's go, Juudaime!" Gokudera stated, trying to change to mood.

"That's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto nodded, "I kind of wanted to see how a girls' school does it."

"Sure." Tsuna smiled, 'Besides, I need to check on our class as well…'

* * *

After queuing for almost an hour, it's finally their turn. It was lucky that Tsuna managed to stop the bomber from taking out his dynamites to blow up the entire queue. One of these days, the bomber is going to seriously hurt himself and his boss. Oh wait, he already did, like on a daily basis for the past three years, "Finally…" Tsuna sighed.

"That was a long queue." Yamamoto chuckled heartily.

"I swear; if they didn't move, I would blow them all up…" Gokudera growled.

"Oh, Sawada-sensei!" Sakurako greeted her teacher, the girl in a skimpy Halloween outfit, her friend Yuuna is in an equally skimpy Werewolf outfit.

"Shiina-san!" Tsuna cried, blushing rather redly, "What are you wearing?-!"

"Oh, this? Costumes for the Haunted House!" She stated.

"Wow… just wow…" Yamamoto muttered blushing.

"What are you wearing in front of Juudaime?-!" Gokudera shouted, blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, Sawada-sensei, who are you friends?" Yuuna asked, drooling a little, 'They are hot!'

"Oh, they're mine and Korin's friends from back home." Tsuna explained.

"I and crazy-tattoo are not friends!" Gokudera shouted.

'Oh~ A hot deliquent~!' Yuuna licked her lips.

"Well, come on." Sakurako invited them in, "Enjoy our hard labor!"

Inside, there are three different doors, each with one of the girls standing by the door, each wearing their own respective outfit; Ayaka in a white Victorian dress, Makie in a dark kimono with a white sash and Akira in an old school uniform. "Here, you get to choose which kind of route you want to take, and the girl in front of the door will accompany you." Sakurako explained.

"Then we each will take one." Yamamoto stated.

"There's no way I'm leaving Juudaime's side!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighed, "I'll take Ayaka then."

"Then I'll take that tall girl." The baseball addict stated.

"Tch, fine." Gokudera cursed.

* * *

Xxx a few minutes later xxx

Tsuna and Gokudera both stood outside waiting for the baseball addict to come out. Both of them took the much easier route and wasn't that scary, but they are worried about Yamamoto. "He's taking his time…" Gokudera grumbled angrily.

"Hahaha, hoo~! That was really scary!" The baseball addict laughed as he exited the house, Akira was a little pale, "Are you all right, Okochi-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"This guy's not human…" She mumbled.

"Eh?"

"What kind of person just laughed at all those scary moments?-!" Akira cried out.

'I can kind of picture that…' Tsuna thought, imaging what Yamamoto might be doing in there.

* * *

Xxx with Ryohei, Nerio, Sol, Chris and Cosma xxx

"…"

"…"

"THIS IS EXTREME!-!"

"OH YEAH!"

"Shut up!"

"Is this going to be a usual thing…?"

(Yeah, lazy, but not like i have much of a choice...)

* * *

Xxx With Xion and Axel xxx

The two walked side by side, neither of them talking. The ex-Varia Sky Knight sneak a peek at Axel, the same with the other, and the girl looked away for umpteenth time, 'What's wrong with me?-!' Xion though, 'It's just Axel! What's the difference?-!'

She then remembered what her female friends talked about. Back when all the girl members all assembled at Mikuri's room, the Storm Knight told them about the rumor of the World Tree. The rumor goes that if you confesses your love to your crush under the tree during the festival, your love will be fulfilled. She didn't really cared about her love life, since she didn't really was interested in any guys yet. Well, except for Korin, but that was a childish crush and it was long gone. Haru immediately jumped at the chance, and asking if she can go there with her, the bow girl accepted, since Tenchi told her about Korin's invitation.

But then came the discussion of who they are after. Mikuri has told them about her love for Korin, so did Kasumi for Hibari and Lara for Nerio. Haru is obviously after Tsuna, although Kyoko is hinted to the same person as well. Then came the discussion of Xion's target, and they all agreed that it would be Axel. No matter how much she denied it, they still think it is. Then Mikuri asked if it was the other way round; presenting all sorts of evidence courtesy of Haru with pictures and records of his actions for the past three years.

This ended up in the girl having more attention towards her right-hand man, well, ex- anyway.

"Okay, that does it!" Axel cried out angrily, "What's your deal?-! You have been like this since the way here!"

"I-It's nothing!"

"How can that be nothing?-!" Axel shouted, scaring her a little as he grabs her shoulders, "What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"I-It's…" Xion swallowed her spit, "T-The truth is… the girls has-" That moment, Axel pushed her down, "A-Axel?-!" Then a sound of a gunshot is heard as the bullet just grazed his spiky hair a little. He took out his Desert-Eagle pistol under his blazer and fires off in a direction. A few shots later, and the ex-sniper is still aiming his gun in the air. Once he made sure it is clear, he puts back his gun, "Are you alright, Xion?" He asked worriedly, but then saw where his other hand is on, squeezing the girl's right C-cup breast. "S-Sorry!" Axel cried out blushing really badly.

The girl got up, her heart beating really hard. She been groped a few times, some by accident, some by perverts, but this is the first time she didn't really mind, 'W-Why is my heart beating so fast…? It's not like it isn't uncommon.'

"The sniper has left." Axel stated, "We better get out of here in case he or she comes back." He stood up and reached out his hands for her, "Let's go, leader."

The girl blushed again before taking his hand and standing back up. The mere touch of his hand is sending blood to her cheeks like crazy, "Woah, you're really red. Did you have a fever?" Axel placed his forehead on hers, the girl got even redder, "Woah, you're really hot…"

"Get off me!" Xion pushes him away, "Don't do that!"

"A-Ah… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Xxx Tatsumiya Shrine xxx

At the shrine, there's a crowd filled with almost every martial artist possible. In front of the billboard there are the words written in marker: [Prize money: 10,000,000 yen!], "E-EH?-! Ten million?-!" Negi, Yue and Kotarou cried.

"Oh, Negi, you made it." Tsuna greeted, Gokudera and Yamamoto by his sides.

"Oh, Sawada-san!" Negi greeted, "W-What is the meaning of this?" Kotarou asked.

"Did something happen?" Yue asked.

"According to some people, someone took over a few martial arts tournaments and merged them all into one huge event." The brunette stated, "There's also something about it being the resurrection of the legendary martial arts tournament."

"Legendary martial arts tournament?"

"Apparently, it was a center of the Mahora Festival 20 years ago." Tsuna stated, "But it faded away since the fading of the Martial Arts boom."

"Yo, Tsuna." Korin greeted, Tenchi and Chrome following behind, "Did something happen?"

"See for yourself."

He looked at the billboard, his eyes nearly come out of their sockets, "T-T-Ten million yen?-!" Korin cried. "Oh shit!" Tenchi cried, "That's a whole load of cash!"

"Oh, Negi!" Asuna greeted the child teacher with Konoka and Setsuna along with Mikuri, Kasumi and Adhira, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Asuna-san! And Mikuri-san?-!"

"Been a while, Negi-kun." Mikuri greeted.

"Yo, Asuna." Korin greeted, "Hey, Mikuri, Kasumi-chan."

"Why is it so crowded here?" Kasumi asked.

"Look at this." Negi gives them the pamphlet. They read the details, "Oh, a knock-out event huh… Eh? EEHHH?-!" Asuna cried, "T-Ten million?-!"

"That's a lot for the prize money…" Kasumi stated.

"No wonder there're so many people…" Mikuri stated.

"Hi, Korin-nii!" Adhira greeted, and then noticed Negi.

"Oh, you're that girl from the airship." Negi stated.

The cow girl quickly hid behind Mikuri, her face blushing, "N-Nice to see you again…"

"Adhira-chan?" Kasumi wondered why the usual hyper-active girl suddenly so shy.

'D-Don't tell me…' Korin thought.

"If I had ten million yen, I could easily pay all my tuition fees and for daily essentials…" Asuna stated.

"Why don't you enter as well, Asuna-san?" Setsuna stated, "You might perform well."

"That's right, they seem to be accepting last minute participants since someone now is giving it some hefty backing." The ermine stated.

"Someone from outside took over?" Setsuna asked.

"Yup, it looks like someone brought over the rights to host the events." Kamo stated.

"Bought? Why would someone do that?" Yue asked.

"This is interesting…" Korin smirked, "I might enter as well. It's been a while since I fought someone."

"Then I might consider joining." Tenchi smirked.

"What about you, Tsuna?" Korin asked.

"I'll pass." Tsuna stated, "With you in, there's no chance for any of the participants at all."

"Relax, I'll put a limiter on myself and release it after the tournament."

"Even with that, you'll still dominate them…" Gokudera stated.

"Oh! A tournament?-!" Ryohei shouted, the rest of the gang all came as well, "This is EXTREME! I must join to the extreme!"

"A tournament, huh?" Sol stated, "I'll join as well."

"Then me too!" Chris stated.

"Not you!" Xion and Lara shouted.

"Eh? Why?"

"You'll kill them!" Lara cried, "Chris, you'll literally kill them!"

"I forbid you to join this!" Xion declared.

"EHH?-!"

"It's ten million yen, aniki!" Kamo shouted, his eyes becoming dollar signs, "You HAVE to win now!"

"Kamo-kun only wants the money…" Negi sighed.

"Yosh! I don't know if just because of the money, but looks like many strong people have gathered here! Things have become very interesting!" Kotarou shouted.

"It's no longer a small tournament. That's great." Yue stated.

"Yes! I'll show you what a man in battle looks like!" Kotarou declared.

"So you intend to join this, huh?" A voice said, Kageru appears behind him in his usual outfit and his sword on his shoulder.

"Nii-san!"

"You can't talk to your elders in that tone, Kotarou-kun." Natsumi tells him, her wearing a fairy outfit.

"A-Ah? Natsumi-nee?-! Why are you two here? I never mentioned the tournament." The dog boy stated.

"There's no need to." Kageru stated.

"Kageru heard of the tournament and brought me here to cheer you on." Natsumi stated, "I even ditched the preparations I had to do for my club. Oh, Chizuru is coming later too."

"Eh? Really?-!"

"You're joining too, Kageru?" Korin asked.

"Why would I go and join this stupid tournament?" He sighed, "Besides, I have no interest in this at all."

"Are you sure you two are related?"

"_**Spectators and those who wish to compete, please enter now."**_

"Oh, the door is opening." Ryohei stated.

"This voice…?" Korin wonders where he heard it before.

* * *

"_**Students of Mahora and visitors of outside the school, welcome!" **_Inside the shrine, the entire temple has transformed into several battle arenas in the courtyard filled with various martial artists and fighters, the announcer was none other than their class local paparazzi, Asakura Kazumi, _**"Welcome to the resurrection of the [Mahora Martial Arts Tournament]! I thank those who have gathered here at such short notice! The winning prize is ten million yen! Please raise your arms for this famous and traditional event!"**_

"K-Kasumi-san?-!" Negi cried.

"So that's who." Korin realized.

"_**Then let's hear an opening speech from the person who bought this event!" **_Asakura declared, showing the figure behind her, _**"The most popular student in the academy, the owner of Chao Bao Zi, Chao Lingshen!"**_

"_**Ni Hao(Hello in Chinese, duh)."**_

"Chao-san?-!" Negi cried.

"So she's the one behind the scenes…" Tsuna muttered, his intuition going overdrive, warning him that something is going to happen and it isn't good.

"_**I bought this event for one reason." **_Chao explained, _**"No matter if it's from the outer or inner world, I want to see the strongest person. That is my reason."**_ This caused many whispers among the contestants, _**"Around 20 years ago, this event was to allow people from the inner world to challenge each other! But because of small videos cameras being developed, and the variety of styles being used, this event has drastically shrunk from what it once was." **_

"_**But now I intend to revive the most exciting [Mahora Martial Arts Tournament]! It is forbidden to use projectile and bladed weapons! Curses are also forbidden! Any other techniques are okay, as long as you obey these two rules!"**_

"Eh? Inner world…?" Sol muttered.

"She meant the magic world… or the mafia…?" Cosma wonders.

"I don't like how that girl said it." Axel muttered.

"_**There's no need to worry. In this day and age, no one will believe anything if there are no film records." **_Chao added, _**"During this event, the Tatsumiya Shrine will completely jam all recording equipment, including camera phones. People from the inner world can use their powers to the fullest! People from the outer world will be able to see this real power with their own eyes and learn what it is!"**_

"I don't get it, but it sounds EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Materro-san, can you do me a favor?" Korin asked.

"Sure."

"Is this her intention?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"No, I don't know." Kamo stated.

"From the income of Chao Bao Zi, ten million yen is possible, but…" Yue stated.

"Owwa… Is this really alright…?" Negi stuttered worriedly.

"Why is it not okay?" Kotarou asked, "I am getting excited."

"Just don't overdo it." Kageru warned.

"Fu fu… Looks like things are getting interesting…" A familiar voice said, Mana and Ku Fei along with Kaede and the Natsuki Twins walking up to them from behind.

"E-Everyone!-!" Negi cried.

"It turned into an interesting event, aru!" Ku Fei said.

"With the prize of ten million… I might enter as well." Mana stated, "Kaede?"

"Ah… that is so… since I can use my power…" the ninja chuckled.

"EHH?-! Y-Y-Y-You're all entering?-!" Negi cried.

"Oh, Kaede-chan, you're entering too?" Korin laughed, "Things just got interesting! You three are closest to my power, after all."

"EEHH?-! Korin-nii too?-!"

"Haha, yeah, and some of my friends from Namimori and back home too."

"AH! This is impossible! Korin-nii might hold back but the best I can get is probably 4th or 5th place!" Negi cried.

"Don't think about losing, Negi!" Kotarou shouted.

"Hoho… 4th or 5th place… full of confidence, are we?" The child vampire stated, "Did you forget about me, little kids?"

"M-Master!-!"

"T-The old-" Tenchi quickly covered his mouth, not wanting any more beatings from her.

"What's with him?" Nerio asked.

"Scared of a little kid, you're weaker than I thought." Gokudera taunted.

"Not that kid." Tsuna stated.

"Yup, definitely." Korin nodded.

"Hahaha, why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, this looks fun." Another familiar voice said, revealing to be Takamichi, "If Negi-kun and his friends are entering… maybe I should too."

"Takamichi?-!"

"Why would you enter something like this?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, I meant to come and take a look…" The elder teacher stated, "But when Negi-kun was little, I told him I would have a duel with him when he became stronger. I think this is a good chance."

"No no no!" Negi cried, "I am still in training! We can talk about that afterwards!"

"A-Ah? I-Is that so…?"

"If Takahata-sensei is entering, then I am too!" Asuna cried.

"O-Oh… You too, Asuna-kun?"

"Asuna, shouldn't you think about this first?" Konoka asked worriedly.

Korin chuckled at the craziness while he cracks his shoulder joint, 'This is going to be a really interesting tournament…'

* * *

"_**To pass the [Mahora Martial Arts Tournament] preliminary round, the contestants will be sorted into groups of 20, and will then engage in a battle royal. The last two standing in group A to H win! A total of 16 people can qualify for tomorrow's main tournament!"**_

"I see, to narrow it all down in one go." Tenchi stated, looking at his paper slip, which is D.

"Looks like we're in the same group." Sol stated, his slip too is D.

"_**The prize is Ten Million Yen! Each contestant will draw a piece of paper with a letter on it. That letter will separate everyone into groups of 20. Until all 160 people have entered the tournament, we will still take entries, so please enter, strong people!"**_

* * *

Xxx Group D xxx

Soon, the preliminary rounds began, with Ku Fei and Mana along with Tenchi and Sol together in the same round in group D. Ku Fei wastes no time as she starts off her attacks, knocking away fighter after fighter, all of them has no chance against her, _**"Wow! So strong!" **_Asakura commented, _**"A Mahora Middle School student and captain of the Chinese Martial Art Research Club, Contestant Ku Fei! As expected of last year's winner of "Ulti-Mahora"! Hurling men twice her size into the air! The strength of a gorilla lies within such a small body! Chief Ku Fei super biography is now available for pre-order!"**_

"That's very rude, Kazumi…" Ku Fei huffed.

"Hahaha, I can just stay here and do nothing." Mana laughed.

"And 5!" A sudden person was send flying into the air and crashing outside the arena. Sol stood there with his fists ready, "Is that all?"

"_**Oh! And here is the outsider, the mysterious warrior priest, Sol! Is he alright with it? Aren't all priests supposed to be peace-loving?"**_

"I'm only a priest by name." Sol muttered, "Besides, these are the only clothes I have."

"Whew, there goes another." Tenchi laughed.

A sudden hit from somewhere caught their attention, a college student with a wooden sword and wearing kendo armor stood ready with Ki overflowing, _**"Oh! A strong blow with a wooden sword!"**_

"The Kendo Club will not lose to the Chinese Martial Arts Club this time." He stated, "This time, I will beat you, Chief Fei!"

"Hey, referee!"

"Using a wooden sword, that's cheating!"

"_**Only projectiles and REAL bladed weapons are forbidden! Wooden swords are allowed! In this case, [Projectile Weapons] are like guns and arrows. In theory, they count as [Throwing Stones] and [Throwing Ropes], so they are allowed."**_

"So he found a loop-hole." Sol smirked, "Good thing you got your sword, huh?"

"Come at me, Chief Fei!"

"Now now." Tenchi smirked, appearing behind him with a wooden sword ready to be drawn, "Using a sword against bare fists seems rather unfair."

'W-When did he…?'

"_Shirazakura-ryu, First Drawing Stance: Sakuhasu(Blooming Lotus)._" He swings out in incredible speeds that it broke his sword and the armor, "And… _Sixth Offensive Stance: Yamiyo(Moonless Night)!_" He stabs forward with one hand like fencing almost as fast as light, piercing the kendo captain with a single hit and knocking him out cold.

"May the White Flower cleanse your sins."

"_**F-Fast! Another unknown sword wielder has appears and took him down! Contestant Tan Tenchi"**_

"He's not the match to me." Tenchi smirked.

"Oh! Strong!" Ku Fei said in awe, "I guess Kendo isn't that weak!"

'And one of the strongest sword styles too…' Mana thought in amazement.

* * *

Xxx Group A xxx

Korin stood in the middle with his wooden sword, a real wooden sword not the disguised one, as countless of 'corpses' laid pass him "Not even a challenge." He smirked. Then a sudden long hit caught his attention as he swings his blade to counter it.

"Interesting!" A man wearing a karate outfit with his palms flowing with Ki shouted; his name is Makamura Tatsuya, "I see a worthy opponent to test my new techniques against!" Both his palms ready to attack, "_Double Retsukuusho!_" He fires off double the attack, stunning him but Korin easily swings his blade around and somehow caught the Ki attacks, "W-What?-!"

"The winds can be really unexpected, you know?" Korin smirked, "_Shirazakura-ryu, Fifth Wind Stance: Natsufuu(Summer Wind)._" He spun and swings back the two Ki attacks at the karate guy, hitting him unconscious, "Done!" He smirked.

"_**Oh? What's this! It looks like some Bancho(Gang Leader) has taken center stage!"**_

"It's just the outfit…" Korin sighed.

* * *

Xxx back with Group D xxx

"There's only the four of us now." Sol stated, the arena only he, Tenchi, Ku Fei and Mana still remains, "Looks like we need to determine who is heading to the main round."

"Bring it, aru!" Ku Fei stated excitedly.

"Then I'm out." The priest said as he walks off the arena, "It has been fun!"

"Then that leaves-" Tenchi stops Mana from speaking as he slams his fist at her, sending her out and off the arena, although she stood alright.

"I guess it only us now." Ku Fei laughed.

"I guess it is." Tenchi stated.

* * *

"_**Well done everyone!" **_Asakura announced, _**"The 16th person to go through to the main tournament has been decided! The main match starts at tomorrow 8am, at Tatsumiya Shrine's Tournament Stage! Well, the results of the draw for tomorrow's matches will now be revealed!"**_

A large poster rolls down on the wall for all to see. The matches are as shown:

Mei Sakura VS Murakami Kotarou

Daigouin VS Colonel Sanders

Nagase Kaede VS Korin Yan

Tan Tenchi VS Ku Fei

Tanaka VS Takane D Goodman

Negi Springfield VS Takahata T Takamichi

Kagurazaka Asuna VS Sakurazaki Setsuna

Evangeline AK McDowell VS Yamashita Keiichi

"E-EH?-! T-Takamichi?-!" Negi cried.

"There's no hope now…" Kamo stuttered.

"Whoa, fighting Kaede right off the bat." Korin stated.

"Please take care of me." Kaede tells him.

"Oh, that Chinese girl?" Tenchi stated.

"I wouldn't hold back, aru!" Ku Fei said proudly.

"But if they win, Tenchi-san and Korin would face off in the semi-finals." Mikuri stated.

"See you there." Korin smirks as he fist-bumps Tenchi with great force, creating small shockwaves, "You too." Tenchi smirked.

"The place is going to be in pieces soon." Tsuna paled.

"That's right." Gokudera sighed.

"Hahaha, that's true!" Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

Xxx Next Morning xxx

Hours before the tournament officially starts, the shrine is already packing with countless visitors and students. Korin and Tenchi all got ready with their wooden swords at hand as they made their way to the contestant booth. Korin has changed into a blue short-sleeved button shirt with a grey hood unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and grey pants with an orange belt along with black combat boots. Tenchi too changed to a white and blue baseball undershirt with dark-blue jeans and black belt with a silver buckle that has a Shimon symbol in the middle, along with black converse shoes.

"There's a lot more people than I expected…" Korin stated in awe.

"With what we did at the preliminary rounds, that's not surprising." Tenchi stated.

They entered, the contestant booth, all sorts of people all stretching or just standing there waiting, including some of Korin's class, Kaede and Ku Fei are such people, "Hello, Korin-sensei!" Ku Fei greeted.

"Good morning, Korin-kun." Takamichi greeted.

"Hey." Korin greeted.

"I hope we have a good match, Ku Fei-san." Tenchi smiled.

"You too, Tan-san!"

"Excuse me…" They turned and Negi's head popped in nervously, "Oh, Korin-nii!" He entered the room, with Asuna, Setsuna and Kotarou behind him. "Yo, Negi." Korin greeted.

"Good morning, Negi." Takamichi greeted them.

"Takamichi…"

"You look different from yesterday. I'm glad." Takamichi smiled, "Today, I can finally see how strong you have grown since then, Negi."

The kid teacher swallowed his spit, "…Takamichi, I'm going try hard today; because I'm not going to lose to my father. So, Takamichi, let's not hold back." Unknown to him and his students, there are small slightly visible dying will flames around him, of the sky element as well as a little of the lightning element. Tenchi silently whistled at that, "Nice flames…"

"Hehe, Negi-kun has become quite a young man." The older teacher smiled, "But, that's not something to get worked up about. Because you are you, your father is your father." He then bend down to his ear, "But really, I think we should hold back just a little… If we seriously go at it and our magic at exposed, it'd be problematic, no? You have to be careful too."

"Ah! Right!"

"That reminds me; wouldn't it be problematic for you, Korin-kun?" He asked, "With that crazy amount of power you possesses."

"You don't have to worry about that." Korin assures him, pulling down his left sleeve to show a black line on his wrist, "I place a limiter on myself to restrict my magic, and I left Rin-Ko with Mikuri, so I'm pretty much a normal fighter that only uses Ki."

"Uh… Takahata-sensei, Negi's father… do you know about the Thousand Master?" Asuna asked.

"Hm? Ah… yeah I know."

"Then, uh, it can't be that Takahata-sensei is… as I thought… a mage?"

"Ah… Yes."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Korin asked, "I'm pretty sure you would have figured it out by now."

"It's alright, Korin-kun." Takamichi stated, "Sorry, Asuna-kun, I should've told you about this sooner, and there's Konoka-kun's thing too. Somehow, I just didn't get the chance to tell you."

"Ah, no, it's all right…"

"Since when did Asuna-kun know about magic?"

"Actually, since Negi came to Japan…" Asuna stated.

"On the first day…" Negi added.

"EH?-! Ahahaha, that was a real fast attack!" Takamichi laughed.

"And I thought I did bad…" Korin muttered.

"Asuna-kun… I think it's still a little early but, it might be time for us to talk about some things…" The older teacher stated.

"Eh…?"

"_**Good morning, Contestants!"**_ Asakura greets them all, Chao besides her, _**"Welcome and thanks for gathering! 30 minutes from now, the first match will be starting! Let us explain the rules here! The battles will take place in a 15mX15m arena, each lasting 15 minutes! A defeat is determined by being down or out of the ring for 10 seconds, fainting, or giving up! In situations where the victories cannot be determined in the allotted time, we will resort to a vote from the audiences! The restrictions such as the ones on weapons remained unchanged from yesterday. Spell incantations are forbidden as well."**_

"To minimize the amount of damage to each contestant, huh?" Korin muttered.

"Not that it really matters." Tenchi chuckled dryly.

But what concerns Korin is the one that created this event, Chao. He received a call from Cosma last night and she couldn't find out anything about her. No background information, no previous records, no birth certificates, not even where she was born. All information available about her is almost zero, besides her name and that she is in very club known in the campus. It was almost that girl never existed. This is the first time Cosma was unable to find any information about someone, which is quite a dent to her pride as the Vongolia Database.

'Who exactly are you? Chao Lingshen…?'

* * *

Xxx outside xxx

The seats were all filled up with people, all of them with one purpose that is to witness this superb act called the [Mahora Martial Arts Tournament]. Some within the crowd were already debating as to whether those acts done during the preliminaries are real or just real-live CG. Among them too stood Tsuna and his so-called family, the bomber was already pissed at how noisy everyone else is, "What's the deal with this crowd…?" He growled.

"This is quite an audience, huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"But is it okay…?" Tsuna wonders.

"I'm extremely disappointed!" Ryohei shouted. He was in the preliminaries and he has quite a start. The problem is that he encounters this glasses teacher that sends him flying without moving his hands.

"Shut up, turf-top! You're making it worse!"

"What was that, Tako-head?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down."

"Tenchi-san…" Chrome muttered worriedly. She has grown quite fond of the Shimon Knight, since the Shimon incident, he has been taking care of her when she transferred to Namimori. He always managed to stay by her side and helps her to adapt to her new surroundings, even after Korin found Mukuro and forced him to enroll in when they enter High School.

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan." Kyoko assures her, "Tan-kun is really strong!"

Elsewhere, Kasumi, Mikuri, Cosma and Adhira has met up with Konoka and are making their way to the seats. On the roof, Kageru kneeled there with slight interest. He was the only magic-aware fighter that didn't have a post at the time so he was placed at the Tournament to act like a surveillance agent and to report any suspicious activity to all the magic teachers immediately, 'Troublesome…'

"_**To all audiences, thank you for waiting!" **_Asakura greeted them, _**"Starting now, we will begin the first match of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!" **_Everyone roared to life as shouts and cheers all boomed out from the crowd. Two figures walked into the arena, Kotarou and a hooded figure, _**"In this corner, we have the mysterious Shounen Ninja, Contestant Murakami Kotarou! And the other corner, the middle school second grade girl," **_the hooded figure pulled down a hood to reveal an young girl with pinkish-red hair tied as two short tails, _**"Sakura Mei!"**_

"What the heck aren't they both brats?"

"What is the meaning of this, organizer?"

"But they did manage to get past the preliminaries."

"So cute~!"

"EEH?-!" Kotarou cried, pointing at Mei, "Y-You're that person from the other day!"

"Thanks for the other day." She bowed.

"Why are you here?" The wolf hanyo asked.

"Uh… um… I didn't want to enter, but…"

"That girl is…" Asuna said in shock, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Who is she?" Korin asked.

"Fufufu…" The other hooded figure chuckled, as she took off her hood to reveal a high-school girl with blonde hair tied in a similar fashion as Asuna, "Good morning, Negi-sensei."

"EEH?-!" Negi cried, while Korin and Tenchi looked on confused, "Y-You're…"

"The one yesterday, from the student council!" Asuna cried, "Why are you here?"

"Fufu… are you surprised?" The girl named Takane D Goodman, if Korin recalled rightly, since he knows all the names on the matches, chuckled, "The reason I'm here is…" She points at Negi angrily, "To discipline you, Negi-sensei!"

"EEH?-!"

"What you do?" Korin asked worriedly.

She then goes on to explaining on how Negi was caught in the magic of the World Tree and 'took care' of them. After he was freed from its control, he said he would 'reflect on my actions'. But then they witness how he entered the tournament recklessly when the prize is 10 million yen and thus entered the tournament so they, mainly she, can teach him a lesson.

The only comment that Tenchi can say is: "Can't you just do it on your own instead of dragging others into your stupid reasons?"

"Shut up, outsider!"

"Outsider?-!" Tenchi shouted angrily, "I have you know that I'm magically aware as well and this problem isn't really about Negi, but your arrogant ego! You were pissed that Negi beat you, that's that!"

"What was that?-!"

"Both of you, shut up." Korin stated sternly, "Miss Goodman, I'm aware that Negi has indeed violated the rules or whatever, but his punishment is not for you to decide."

"Hmph, I know you're magically aware from the Principal but I find that pointless." Takane huffed, "Negi-sensei deserves punishment and he will get it. He may has beaten us yesterday but it won't work anymore on a stage with rules. Mei may looks like a docile child, but despite her appearance, she is a foreign exchange from America's Johnson Magic School, who achieved all A's in magic exercises."

"At her age, she's already experienced in many non-incantation spells."

"EEHH?-!" Negi cried.

"After we enter, we'll quickly win and put an end to this meaningless tournament, and take the 10 million yen contribution!"

"And I care, why?" Korin asked bored.

"Grr… Just wait! You won't be all cocky soon!"

With the fighters, "I-I don't want to do this…" Mei stated firmly, "But it's one-sama's order… I will defeat you now, Kotarou-san."

"Heh… such big words from such a cute face." Kotarou taunted, "Show me what you got."

"_**Match one: FIGHT!"**_

Kotarou took into a stance, mentally not wanting to fight a girl especially a weak-looking one like her. Mei took off her coat and took out a pactio card, "_Adeat!_" With that chant, a broom appears on her hands, "That's an artifact!" Setsuna cried, "What kind of abilities does it…?"

"Oi oi, isn't this bad?-!" Asuna cried, "Wouldn't that guy get careless against such a docile-looking girl as an opponent?-!"

"B-Because Kotarou-kun is weak against girls…" Negi stated.

"Fufufu…" Takane chuckled victoriously, "See, even your friends are worried."

"How many hits is he going to need to win?" Tenchi discussed with Korin, "I say at least one."

"Well, I think he doesn't even need to hit her." He stated.

The two's calm discussion has summoned sweat drops on all the contestants who looked at them shocked as the two fighters circles each other cautiously.

'What, it's just a broom…' Kotarou thought, 'If I hit a child like her, and get her injured, it'd be too far… As I though, I can't hit a girl…' A small smirk crept up his face, 'Can't hit her… huh? Well then…' He used Shunpo and flashes straight in front of her, catching her off guard, 'If I get to win without hitting her, it'd be fine!'

'Shunpo?-!' She cried as she was about to bring out her defensive spell, but Kotarou swings his palm straight up form under her and sends her tumbling into the air screaming, before she falls into the water with a splash as he breathes out a "Yes!" in relief.

"_**T-This is…?-! Contestant Kotarou, with an unbelievable speed, ended the match?-!" **_Asakura cried, _**"T-That was a palm upper hit just now, wasn't it?-! It blew the girl 10m into the air?-! That's harsh!"**_

"No, it was just an air palm." Korin tells them. "Quite strong for his age too." Tenchi stated.

"_**Is the middle school girl alright?-! After bring out of the ring for 10 seconds, Contestant Mei's defeat will be determined!" **_The count started. "Sorry," Kotarou smirked, "I don't have the time to stop at a place like this." His cool moment was ruined with the fact the girl seems to be struggling in the water, "H-Help, I-I can't… swim…"

"EH?-! WHAT?-!"

"_**10 seconds has passed!" **_Asakura declared, _**"Contestant Kotarou wins!"**_

The wolf boy was glad the rules for the round was done and leaps into the water to save the drowning girl, "You're so troublesome…" He sighed.

"Auu… Sorry…" Mei sobbed.

"She's strong, I can give you that." Korin tells Takane, who is shaking with anger, "she just lacks some experience in a real fight and a little self-esteem. Add those together and she'll be a mighty mage someday."

"Grr…" Takane growled, not wanting to say anything.

The two managed to get to shore, both soaking wet, "Mataku… You shouldn't participate if you're so weak…" Kotarou sighed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Mei apologized, "But… um… thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it." Kotarou smirked, "My principle is to not get girls hurt."

"That's a terrible principle…" Tenchi stated.

"It's his own rule, after all." Korin tells him.

The two went off to change out of their wet clothes as the next match starts, the two fighters fighting against each other with no stop. By the time Kotarou came back, the match has been decided as the hooded fighter hits his opponent with a clean hit with his palm, knocking him out completely. That got Korin and Tenchi's eyes on him, already mentally putting him as one of the top in this competition along with Takamichi.

"That's an interesting fighter…" Korin stated, "A mage…?"

"So he's not a friend of yours?" Tenchi asked his friends, getting a shake in response. He remembered the pairing and he knows who's up next, "Oi, Korin, you're up!"

"Oh yeah!" He remembers, taking up the wooden sword into his hands.

"_**Next up, Match 3! In one corner, the ninja middle school girl of the walking club, Contestant Nagase Kaede! And in the other corner, the assistant P.E. Instructor of 3-A and newest addition to the discipline staff, Contestant Korin Yan!"**_

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**I'll end it here, with a cliffy! Okay, to people who wanted  
Hibari to be here, I find that impossible. If you think  
about it, he would die than leave Namimori, even if  
there are strong fighters to fight.**

**So next up is Korin's fight!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/Phone**_

**Chapter 20 Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Part II**

* * *

Now is my match. Should I hold back against Kaede…?  
Well, I hold back quite a lot with the limiter and I can't  
just use the DM now can I…?

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

As soon as Korin and Kaede enter the arena, there are many whispers among all the audiences. "He's a teacher? He is almost my age!"

"Well, we have a ten-year-old teacher too."

"He doesn't look that strong to me."

"Whoa, you didn't watch the preliminaries? He took down almost all the fighters in the arena single-handedly!"

"Not just that, there are rumors that he has dealt with a number of gangs over the past semester, even before he was put into the discipline office!"

"But that ninja girl is awesome! She has shadow clones!"

"Quite a reputation he got there." Nerio chuckled.

"So that was what he was doing all this time…" Tsuna realized.

"Tch, undercover my ass…" Gokudera growled, "He just went and give himself a title!"

"Hahaha, amazing, Korin!" Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

"Korin-sensei has quite a reputation, doesn't he?" Haruna stated in a mixed of awe and fear, "But can he take on Kaede? She's strong."

"K-Korin-san is really strong!" Konoka argued, "He'll win no problem!"

"He'll win." Mikuri tells her, Kasumi nodding in agreement, "No doubt about it."

"Onee-sama…"

"Well, we'll soon see." Yue stated, Nodoka nodding shyly, but she knows full well how strong he was during the Kyoto Field Trip.

* * *

Back with the fighters, Korin and Kaede were standing there ready, "They sure are noisy…" Korin chuckled with his practice weapon in a ready stance.

"They sure are." Kaede smiled, "Please don't mind them. Let's focus on the match at hand."

"Sure." He smirked, both their Ki rising a little.

"_**Without further ado, Match 3: FIGHT!"**_

Kaede immediately vanishes with a flash, stunning Korin a little, "Ara?" The ninja girl appears behind him with a charged fist, "Sorry, but I'm planning to prove myself here, de-gozaru." She sends her fist at him, who simply leaps forward towards the arena's edge to avoid it. He spins and swings his blade, sending a Ki slash straight at her. The ninja girl moves to the side to avoid the attack and it hits a bit of the roof.

"_**Oh! T-There it is! The Long Hit! It looks like Contestant Korin is a user of the Long Hit too!"**_

"Not exactly…" Korin stated, muttering that it was just a Ki-powered sword pressure, "You've improved, Kaede."

"Thanks, Korin-sensei." She smiled as she dashed forward and splits into four clones, _**"There it is! The rumored Split Body Technique!"**_

'Shadow clones, huh?' Korin blocks one of the attack with his sword, finding on how real it felt before another clone hits him just as he uses his left shoulder to block the kick, "Interesting. I haven't seen such a solid clone since my spars with Nerio." He leaps back to avoid any more attacks, only to have the clones coming straight at him.

"Not good!" Asuna cried.

"Korin-nii! Dodge!" Negi cried out.

"Looks like I…" His eyes sharpened dangerously, a little killer aura rises from him as he removes his left hand from the sword grip, leaving only his right hand holding the wooden sword in a loose stance, "…have to go seriously too."

"Oh, Korin's going serious a little." Tenchi smirked, well everyone all confused why he switches to one hand.

The clones attack but Korin flashed forward, a kick straight at one of the clones' gut while a swing of a sword with his sword at another clone, disbursing them before he swings his free hand and backhand another clone while he uses his other leg to kick the last clone. Strangely, they all disburse in a puff of smoke leaving only him in the arena, "Oh? She's gone?" He wonders, before smiling a little, "As if!" He swings his left fist in a backhand to only be blocked by Kaede's arm, the ninja girl standing behind him.

'So he figures out so quickly…' She sweats a little, a foxy grin still on her face, 'As expected of Korin-sensei…'

Korin brought up his sword and stabs forward just passing her neck, "You died."

The ninja girl eyes widen a little before pushing him back and leaping back in a more defensive position, "Done already?" Korin stated with a small smile, "Then I'll take the offensive from now." He stabs forward in a blinding speed that it hits pass Kaede's cheek, a small cut appears there, before he hits forward with a palm hit, hitting straight at her gut. Her eyes widen in pain, before blacking out on the ground with a thud, "Oops… a little too much strength there…"

"_**I-It's decided! The victor is Contestant Korin, with an amazing comeback! He moves on the Quarter-finals!"**_

* * *

"Korin-nii's strong!" Negi cried out in awe.

"He just got stronger all of the sudden…" Asuna said in shock, "Is it because he changes to one hand?"

"That's impossible." Setsuna stated, "A sword swing's damage will be reduced by half if he does that."

"Actually, it's his personal style." Tenchi tells them, "Korin's true power is with not just his sword, but how he is able to wield it. He has countless ways to wield it, and that was one of them, the Brawler Knight Style that uses fighter moves integrated with some sword stances, something he came up over the three years."

"I see…" Setsuna nodded in understanding, "So his strikes are faster to match with Kaede's ninja's abilities…"

"More importantly, why do you know Korin-sensei?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Tenchi stated, "I'm that idiot's childhood friend."

"EEH?-! Childhood friend?-!"

"Seriously, he didn't mention it to you at all?"

* * *

"_**AH! I remember now!" **_One of the two martial arts announcers, the one that Negi defeated to enter the tournament, Goutokuji, cried out, _**"I know where I heard his name before!"**_

"_**What is it, Goutokuji-san?" **_Chachamaru asked; the android somehow is the second announcer.

"_**That guy… He's the legendary first-year inter-high-school champion, Korin Yan of the Namimori Kendo Team! Also known as the Katake Kenshi(One handed Swordsman) of Namimori!"**_

"EH?-! It's that guy?-!"

"No way… another legend."

"This tournament has gotten interesting!"

"Go, Katake Kenshi!"

"Ah ah… Korin's other title appears…" Tsuna chuckled dryly, remembering how his partner hates that other title, preferring his assassin title than this.

* * *

"You alright, Kaede?" Korin asked as he carries the ninja girl in a fireman carry off the arena and towards the nursing station.

"You're strong as always, Korin-sensei." Kaede said, "It was nice fighting you."

"You too. That was quite a shadow clone technique you got there." He stated, "It would work better if you create more than just four."

"At my current state, I can only summon out four solid clones." She tells him.

"Oh, I see…"

* * *

"Korin-sensei was amazing!" Haruna said in awe.

"He's surprisingly strong…" Yue muttered.

"I told you!" Konoka said victoriously.

"But next is Tan-kun." Kasumi stated.

* * *

"Next is our turn, aru." Ku Fei appears next to the audience.

"Master Ku!" Negi greeted.

"Oh… Master?" Tenchi said in awe, "So you even got a disciple, you must be strong."

"We'll find that out in the arena." Ku Fei stated. Tenchi smirked as he enters the arena first with his wooden sword in his belt. "M-Master Ku…Can you defeat him?" Negi asked her worriedly.

"Hm… impossible."

"EEH?-!"

"That's true." Korin tells them coming back from the nursing booth.

"Korin-nii?"

"But that guy doesn't seem to be a fist fighter…" Kotarou stated.

"He's more of a swordsman, but I'm pretty sure he has more real-live combat experience than I have." Ku Fei stated, "I can tell. He has gone through a lot of battles and I wouldn't hold a candle to him, aru." She smiled a little, "But I'm happy, aruyo. Until I have come to this school, there wasn't any opponent I could fight seriously with, arune."

"Master Ku…" Negi muttered.

"That can be said to you guys too, aruyo?" She stated while ruffling Negi's hair, "Anyways, pay full attention, aruyo. Who knows, if you look at a serious match, you might grasp some things that can't be taught through trainings, ne."

* * *

"_**Thanks for waiting!" **_Asakura said with the audience all shouting out in joy, _**"And listen to that cheer! This is today's favorite fight! The champion of last year's Ulti-Mahora, Contestant Ku Fei! And her opponent; the mysterious swordsman from unknown origins, Contestant Tenchi!"**_

"We've been waiting, Chief Fei!"

"Please give it your all!"

"My my, aren't you popular?" Tenchi said with a little sweat, "Is it alright for me to fight you in front of your fans?"

"I only want to fight the strong." Ku Fei tells him, "I don't have any desires for fame. Therefore, Tenchi-san, let's not hold back, aruyo."

"Very well." Tenchi smiled, his visible eye narrowed a little to show some seriousness and Ki is flowing out his body like lava out of a volcano, "Let's begin."

"_**Now then, Match 5: FIGHT!"**_

Ku Fei took the initiative as she took various small leaps, confusing him a bit before suddenly appearing in front of him, striking and elbow hit, Tenchi just barely dodged it before she turns and swings her leg at him aiming for his side, the guy grunted as he was sent flying a little, but his feet is still on the wooden ground, with a little charred ground on where his feet was dragged. "Chinese Wing Chun… huh…" Tenchi muttered, "A pretty powerful style for a young girl like you."

"Amazing, Master Ku!" Negi cheered in awe, "Was that instant movement?"

"No, I think it was something in martial arts called the _Vital Step_…" Setsuna tells him.

"All weapon users have a certain range for them to truly inflict damage." Kamo stated, "If Master Ku can enter past the desired range, she would have no problem with him!"

"But…" The bird hanyo stated, "He didn't draw out his sword yet…"

"Why didn't you draw out your sword, aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"… It's impossible." Tenchi suddenly said, "I don't think I can use my sword against you. I know you said not hold back, but using a weapon against an unarmed person seems wrong to me." He shrugged his shoulders and sighs, "I guess you'll have to deal with unarmed combat from me."

That caught Korin's attention as Tenchi took a loose ready stance, something similar to a boxing stance, "Oi oi… you're not planning on fighting unarmed are you…" He muttered worriedly, "That's not good…"

"Is your friend that weak unarmed?" Asuna asked.

"No, it's the opposite."

"Eh?"

"Tenchi's unarmed combat is way stronger than his sword skills, to the fact that his opponent is hanging on a thread of their life…" He said grimly.

"W-What?-!"

Ku Fei didn't know what Tenchi is planning, but from the aura and the Ki flowing out of him, it isn't good. The guy took the first move as he flashes in front of her before flashing up with his fist clocked back. He slams his fist down which Ku Fei quickly evades; when the fist makes contact with the wooden floor, the planks starts to break before a volleyball size crater was made with the water around them bursts up violently, shocking everyone, "E-Eh…? What was… that, aru?"

"_**W-What a punch! The ground and water has been shaken greatly by this amazing attack! What on earth is this mysterious swordsman?-!"**_

Tenchi said nothing but flashes towards her before disappearing and reappearing behind her with his fist swing back before striking up with an uppercut, Ku Fei just barely dodged the attack but somehow, she felt a pain as she was sent up into the air tumbling,. The guy reappears in front of her in the air, his right leg ready, "You better block this, or you'll die." He warned her, as he swings his leg down, just stopping in front of her face but she was send flying down towards the arena with a crash, shocking every member in the audience, especially her fans and club members, who continuously call out her name in worry.

The kung fu girl grunted as she tries to get up, her face lightly bruised, "S-Strong…" She grunted and stood back up, as Tenchi lands down on the ground with a small thud, "You're… really strong, aru…"

"You're tough to withstand that much damage." Tenchi stated with a small smile, "You'll stronger than you seems, Gongfu Gu-niang(Kung Fu Girl)."

"Master Ku!" Negi cried worriedly.

"He's strong!" Kotarou cried.

"What kind of monster…" Setsuna muttered.

Ku Fei smirked a little, before speaking, "I forfeit."

"EEH?-!"

"Chief Fei?-!"

"In my current level, defeating you is impossible, ne." Ku Fei stated, "I can assume you are at around Korin-sensei's level, so I'll fight you again after training some more."

"Good to know." Tenchi sighs in relief, "But you're wrong about one thing." The girl looked at him confused, "I'm not around Korin's level. I _am _at Korin's level." She looked at him in shock, along with some form the contestant stands. He walks up and kneeled down with her back to him.

"Eh?"

"Get on. Your right ankle was sprain, right?"

Ku Fei hesitantly got on his back as he carries her down the arena, _**"What a heartwarming sight! Anyways, this match's winner is Contestant Tenchi! We'll begin the next match in a short moment after we repair the stage."**_

* * *

Xxx at the nursing station xxx

"Looks rather bad…" The nurse said as she examined her ankle, "You'll be fine; your wounds aren't serious besides your ankle which needs a cast."

"That's a relief…" Negi sighed.

"But still, aren't those wounds really bad?" Asuna asked, wondering about the bruises.

"Those are just skin-deep." Korin assures them, "And I was worried for a second. Ten, tell me before you uses _Ki Bomb_ style in the sealed mode."

"Come on, you know I can't use it in full power with the limiter on." Tenchi tells him.

"Limiter?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, this." Tenchi tells her, pulling down his collar to show a black rectangle on his chest just below his collarbone, "This restrict our power to those of B-class fighters or something close to that."

"Ah… I see…"

"But you'll strong, Tenchi-san!" Negi said in awe, "Are you really at Korin-nii's level?"

"Yup, I'm the only one here that is at his level." He said proudly, "And I'm not bragging."

"Yeah, but I'm still stronger." Korin smirked.

"As if! You and I both know that in terms of power, I have you beat!"

"But I'm still stronger in overall strength!"

"No way! You wouldn't lay a scratch me even if you try!"

"As if!"

"Now now…" Setsuna tries to calm them down.

* * *

Xxx Skip to Match 6 xxx

"Finally, it's Negi-kun~" Konoka said giggly.

"Is Negi-kun really that strong?" Haruna asked.

"Uh huh." Nodoka nodded.

"But seriously, is that kid strong?" Cosma asked, having second thoughts.

"We'll see." Kasumi stated.

"See what?" They turned to see Korin with his hood down that covers most of his face.

"Ah, Korin-sens-" Haruna was about shout out but was shushed by Yue and Nodoka, "We can't let people know he is here!" Yue whispers to her.

"H-Hello, Korin-san!" Konoka greeted.

"Yo." He greeted, "But this place sure is packed! I nearly didn't find you here."

"Come on, Negi-kun's match is about to begin!" Mikuri tells them.

They watched as Negi took the initiative and attack first with a charge forward, Korin noticed that he protected his chin. Takamichi strikes, but then Negi blocked it off with a deflection spell and used Shunpo to get behind him. He turns but then Takamichi took out his hands from his pocket, knowing full-well that Iaiken can't be used this close, Negi took the chance and dodged the punch from him that barely grazed his cheek with another Shunpo, impressing Korin, Mikuri and Kasumi, especially the Rain Knight as she took almost two weeks to be able perform that technique perfectly.

Negi turned back and before leaping straight at Takamichi with a descending chop. He did a punch feint which the elder teacher fell for before going down and hitting him with an elbow hit. He then charge up an electric Sagitta Magica arrow and bring it forth with a hard punch, sending Takamichi back who just managed to block it with his arm. He pressed on with his attack, not letting Takamichi take a distance with him with countless hits and counters, something most Chinese Martial Arts are full off. Korin can tell the elder teacher was rather shocked, not even he was able to pull that off when they were training.

He looked around, noticing all the contestants and his friends were all shocked at the rate of improvement the child teacher has done, almost matching to Tsuna in terms of growth when training with Reborn. He then noticed Negi charged up three magic arrows around him in forms of energy orbs as he is fighting the teacher, before finding an opening and striking forward with the three magic arrows spinning from his fist towards Takamichi, sending the older man flying off the arena and into water with a huge splash. Everyone all cheered as they though it was over with that attack.

But Korin knows it was not over, Takamichi was never that easily knocked down as he noticed two of the spells were deflected. True enough, Takamichi walked out of the smoke walking on the surface of the water with almost no damage whatsoever. The teachers exchanged a few words before they charge at each other and lock back in combat. What surprised Korin was that he didn't use his invisible punches on him as they exchanged blows along the side of the arena, but then the elder teacher remembers the rules and kicks Negi back in before stepping back in himself.

"Here it comes…" Korin muttered as Takamichi starts his counter attacks Negi with a barrage of strikes to the face, not letting him react. Negi attempted to block it from hitting his chin, which seems useless as it hits him anyway, sending him tumbling. He then heard Goutokuji explained the so-called 'invisible' punches. Apparently, he read it in some documents and stated on how it was like iaido only with a fist and pocket, using the fist pressure. 'You can't sense it or see it, it is almost impossible to dodge as soon as get caught in his range. The only way to counter it was to get close, but Negi screw that up.' Korin thought.

He then saw how stupidly Negi did another Shunpo, since the destination was obvious and Takamichi trips him before he could react. Negi managed to dodge a few of the punches and leaps back to retreat, but was pushed all the way to the edge. Takamichi then did Shunpo as well and appears next to Negi and sends him back near the center of the stage.

"Negi-kun… This technique is from one of Nagi's companions…" Takamichi tells the kid teacher, "A technique taught to me by a person that can be count as my master. It's the person on the right end side in the picture that you got from Eishun-san."

"From dad's… companion…?"

"Yeah… he was a nice person…" Takamichi stated, "…Negi-kun, today, so many happy things have happened to me. For my match with you to by this fun, you're definitely the son of that Nagi that I admired… I wouldn't have it any other way. I realized from exchanging hits with you that you have already become a splendid man. That's why, from now on, I'll show you a bit of my true seriousness. Cause' it would be rude if I didn't do it in 'A fight between men', Negi."

The older man bring both hands out, most magically aware people noticed the flow of magic energy in his left, along with Ki energy in his right. Korin immediately know what's he's going to do as he puts both his hands together, huge wind pressure erupted from him, 'K-Kanka?-!' Korin thought in shock.

Takamichi leaps up and sends a cannon powered impact straight down on the ground, creating another crater but of a size of small cannon, which is really big compared to Tenchi's attack. Almost all the audience all have their jaws dropped, especially Tsuna's group, "What the hell is that old man?-!" Gokudera shouted, "That attack was as destructive as crazy tattoo's Devil Impact!-!"

"No, I think this has more destructive abilities…" Nerio paled, "Korin's Devil Impact doesn't even match up to this attack."

"That I agree." Sol nodded, Xion and Axel agrees as well.

The teacher starts to strike with countless of barrage of the attack continuously hitting straight towards Negi, the kid teacher just barely moving away from them just not to get hit. He then saw how Takamichi added the smaller version with the cannon strike to remove the weakness of the recoil and getting Negi with it, followed by a straight cannon strike that barely grazed his cheek. The teacher just keeps on pounding away at the kid, something that most of the audiences are whispering if Takamichi is going too far.

At last, Negi was able to block a cannon attack from above with a defense spell, but he wasn't able to react fast enough as Takamichi reappears behind him and strikes him cleanly with a cannon attack followed by another strike down, crashing the kid down in a crater. The entire stage is like a battlefield as Takamichi was unofficially declared the winner.

However, the teacher ask Negi if that was the extent of his power, if he is really going to stop here, if his dream of finding his father was all that. Although most of the audience agrees that it was better with Negi forfeit, as it was impossible for him to win against the so-called Death Glasses, Korin didn't think otherwise. He and Tsuna saw his resolve during Evangeline's trial, and they know that Negi wouldn't stop at this, that he would just get stronger and pass the barrier again, and again.

Negi grunted, his limps sore, but for some reason, his body feels like it was on fire, like it wants to get up, like it wants to fight some more, that it wasn't over. He can hear his students and friends shouting out to him, telling him to get up. And he did, getting back on his feet. His eyes simmer a golden red with some green for a second, startling most of the Vongolia people.

'T-That was…' Tsuna thought.

'There's no doubt!' Nerio thought, 'That was that…'

Negi charges forward with six magic shots ready, already charging up the seventh. With each hit, he added one more, eight, nine, but then Takamichi hits him in the chin with knee strike and cancel them all. He then added a cannon hit to the face, sending Negi out of the ring and into the water.

Negi then came back up from the water with five new magic arrows charged up and lands on the stone lantern just outside the ring. When Negi declares to Takamichi about this being the final strike, Korin smirked as he became aware of what Negi was planning, 'He found the other way to attack using the Sagitta Magica…' True enough, Negi flashes forward while the magic arrows surround him like his magically charge punch and he charges straight into Takamichi's own cannon strike. Not many people saw this, except Korin and Tenchi, maybe Nerio, but the cannon attack was reflected just before the attack collide with the older man in gut, an explosion rang throughout the area with smoke littering the place.

They couldn't see what was happening in the smoke, but just then, a bright light shone as a cry along with an impact shows Negi finishing Takamichi with the same magic punch, called _Oukahouken_, knocking the teacher into the ground as another explosion was heard. It was almost certain for Negi's victory, but then Takamichi rose up from the ground, but not standing up, so the count continues. Korin was certain that it was Negi's victory as he can tell Takamichi has taken quite a hit, and the old teacher drops back on the floor after exchanging a few words with the kid.

"_**Contestant Negi wins! The 10 year old child teacher advances to the second round!"**_

Korin smiled at his victory, before pondering on the presence of a Dying Will Flame in his attacks. He was sure Negi didn't receive any training for it, so he was sure he summons it unconsciously. The only condition for the flame to be lit is the person acknowledging his or her resolution and focus on it. He and Tsuna are such people and they are able to utilize it to the max with the hyper mode.

Negi has the potential to bring out his flames, the flames that symbolized his resolve, and he would after the tournament.

Kageru stood down above on the roof, with a small surprised expression as he saw the kid teacher's potential and ability. He is going to enjoy dealing with him and Kotarou, as a small feral grin creeps up his face. He then noticed Mana walking off with her guns at hand. "Now, where is she going…?" He wonders as he follows her, be careful to not get too close.

* * *

Xxx First Aid Station xxx

Negi was pretty banged up, with bruises all over his body. He even has trouble standing up and Kotarou has to support him from falling. He and Kamo asked if he can carry on to the next round, the kid teacher nodded, although he agrees that he has taken quite a beating.

"Whining with that level of damage, how stupid." Evangeline sighed, "That guy hit you in a way that shouldn't have left any serious damage."

"Ah… Master!" Negi greeted the vampire, "Did you see? I somehow won against Takamichi!"

The blonde vampire said nothing, except giving him a straight punch at his face, "Are you stupid?-! What 'I won'?-! Didn't you even notice that you were allowed to win?-! You fool!"

"Didn't that Takamichi get serious…?" Kamo asked.

"Only his powers. If he truly intended to kill, the boy wouldn't have last ten seconds."

"That's harsh, Eva-san." Korin spoke from behind her, startling them, "But she is right. Takamichi can take you down within seconds if he intends to."

"Even Korin-aniki says so…" Kamo muttered.

"Boy, you probably thought that last body blow and that delayed spell came out nicely, right?" Evangeline scoffed, "But it was obvious for those kinds of things to hit! You know why? Because that Takamichi idiot was like 'I wonder how much has Negi-kun grown', 'I wonder if Negi-kun would do something now', and waited for you while wagging his tail! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE'D GET HIT!" The poor kid teacher was at the mercy of her feet as she continuously stomps on him, "Plus what's with that hesitation in the middle?-! Are you slow?-! Get a grip on the clues and counter attack faster! Basically, you're still no good, understand?-!"

"Y-Yes! U-Understood!"

"S-She's merciless…" Kotarou sweat-dropped.

"But the bad people are often the best teacher." Korin tells him.

"I thought that Takahata-sensei was serious though, aru." Ku Fei stated.

"Well…" Evangeline coughed as she got off Negi and turned around so he can't see her face, "I thought the initial Shunpo and the idea for the final technique was good… that was all."

"Eh?"

"Unu~ You have to praise the areas that deserves to be praised~" Ku Fei said happily.

"Shut up, the idiot over there." The vampire huffed.

"Tsundere…" Korin muttered.

"I heard that!"

"But Takamichi was great." Negi commented in awe, "I thought he was strong, but not that strong."

"Hey, if that person is that strong, so why is he a drop-out?" Kotarou asked.

"Huh… you don't know?" Evangeline stated, "That guy was born 'unable to recite spells'."

"Eh…"

"So it's true…" Kamo said.

"Being born in a mage society, it was probably tough to have that handicap." The vampire stated, "He's the exact opposite compared to you, who is blessed with talents. Well, he had a lot happen to him too. He obtained that power and toughness through frantic training, like Knight Decimo over here." They all turned to look at Korin, who blinked a little, "You must advance diligently without being obsessed with your talent as well."

"That, I agree with her." Korin stated.

"Wait, what does she mean that you are similar to Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"Well, the best way to put it is that I wasn't this powerful or talented from the start." Korin tells them, "Before I was involved in the magic business, I was a Zero, complete pathetic no-good guy. The powers and techniques are brought up from trainings with different teachers and real-live combat battles that I nearly died a few times."

"W-Whoa… you seems to have your life cut out for you…" Kamo said in shock.

"Wait, before was involved…?" Kotarou catch on, "You mean…"

"Yup, I didn't know about the mage society until I was twelve." Korin stated, "I was dragged into this mess in the first place, like Tsuna."

"Sawada-san too?"

"Yup, he was a loser three years ago with no friends and terrible grades and motor skills. But he was then dragged into the world-I-would-not-be-named, by the-person-I-will-not-say-in-fear-of-my-life and then changed his life." He stated.

"Ah, I see…" Kotarou nodded, a bit wondering who the person that Korin wouldn't say is.

* * *

Xxx Somewhere in Italy xxx

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Reborn."

"Thanks, Bianchi."

* * *

Xxx Back at the tournament xxx

Asuna and Setsuna came later to help patch the kid teacher up, although soon after, Haruna and the rest of the Library Trio came into the aid room along with Konoka, Chizuru and Natsumi, even Mikuri, Kasumi and Adhira came along, "Negi-kun, are you alright?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Negi-sensei, you are awesome! It looked like it was in a movie!" Haruna shouted.

"W-Wait a sec, you people, this place off limits except for contestants!" Asuna shouted.

"Don't say such stubborn things, Asuna~!"

"We just came along because Mikuri is fear of Konoka's innocence." Kasumi tells him.

"Oh…"

"That's not true!" Mikuri denied.

"Say, where's Adhira?" Korin asked.

"Eh?" Kasumi looked down and around, "That's funny, Adhira-chan was right here a second ago…" She then saw Adhira hiding behind the sliding door, her face slight flustered, "Ah, there she is!" She walked up to the blushing girl, who hid some more, "What the problem, Adhira-chan?"

"I-It's nothing…" She stuttered, not wanting them to know about her current crush on the kid teacher, "I-I'm going to find Lambo…"

"Come on!" Kasumi grabs her hand and drags her into the room.

"E-Eya! L-Let me go!"

Adhira was dragged right in front of Negi, her face's heat doubles at the clear view of the child teacher's face, "Oh, you're that girl from yesterday…" Negi stated.

"E-Er… N-Nice t-to m-meet you…?" She stuttered, "I-I'm A-Adhira…"

"Adhira? That's a nice name." Negi smiled, the girl's face heats up by ten times, nearly steaming.

"Kasumi-chan…" Korin looked at her, she giggled with a thumbs-up.

"Her idea." Mikuri tells him.

"I know."

"_**The repairs of the stage have been completed without delays! May the two contestants please enter the changing rooms!"**_

"Oh yeah… It's Asuna's and Setsuna's turn…" Korin stated, he looked over to Negi, who seems to took the easy route out with cheering both of them on instead of just one of them. He can tell Asuna was pretty pissed before walking up to them, "Your turn, huh? Asuna?"

"Yeah." Asuna nodded, taking out her pactio card, "Is it okay to use your magic powers for the match?"

"Yup~!" Negi nodded.

"You better not lose too badly." Korin tells his student, "If you get defeated, do it with style, or something."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Like most of his teachings." Kasumi giggled.

"Hey!"

"Are you guys talking about Korin's awkward teachings?" Tenchi asked.

"Shut up, Ten!" Korin shouted, "But if you did lose, I guess I'll have to increase your training after the festival… Maybe add one of Reborn's spartan's training…"

"Anything but that!" Kasumi cried.

"She is going to die if you choose that!" Tenchi cried.

"Kidding, kidding."

Asuna sighs before giving him a determined grin, "Just you wait, Korin-se- no, Master! I'll win this!"

Korin grinned back, "You better."

* * *

Xxx Match 7 xxx

Korin decides to watch by the audience area with Tenchi, since he needs look for Tsuna's side to make sure Gokudera doesn't blow everything or everyone up. When the two fighters came out, his jaw drops at the sight. Asuna and Setsuna somehow ended up wearing some kind of maid outfits; the bird hanyo even has cat ears. "What the hell?-! What are they wearing?-!"

"This is so wrong…" Tenchi stated, blushing from the cuteness of those two. He even sense almost as if it was Asakura's idea to gain more popularity, or because those two doesn't have a kind of past title like the others. He saw Tenchi with his camera phone out, before sighing at the fact the camera is not working. But then he saw the hooded man, Colonel Sanders if he recalled from the pairings, talking to them, mainly Asuna. He has sensed an enormous magic energy from the start, although he originally pass it off as the power of the World Tree, but now, he's not too sure.

The two entered the arena, a lot of cheers for them by most of the guys, before the match officially starts. Tsuna asked if Negi was alright, getting the answer that he was fine with a few bruises since Takamichi holding back. Gokudera and Nerio demanded to know why the kid is able to use the hyper mode, and Korin replied that he was shocked as well.

They then heard a huge clash of wood against… whatever Asuna's harisan was made off, as they saw how fast Asuna was striking, her reflexes was beyond what Korin predicted she is able to do that she was able to match up to Setsuna. He knows that she lack in skills and experience, compared to Setsuna or any of the fighters in their party, but her pure strength and growth rate is what seems to makes up for it, even though the advantage to her seems abnormal.

Those two managed to follow each other movements before they clashes again, just as Setsuna kicks the Baka-red up into the air before swinging her broom at her and those two clashes in the air again, before landing back on the stage, "Oi oi, what the hell?" Tsuna asked, "How have you been training her?"

"How I normally do! A few swings here and there, steady her stances, running around the campus, those normal things." Korin stated, "But she has improved way faster than I thought! I was for sure she was going to have a hard time with Setsuna but…"

"You didn't feel that?" Nerio asked.

"Feel what?" Korin asked, before sensing a familiar power as he looks back at Asuna, his eyes glowing as she saw the similar aura around her like a cloak, "T-That is…"

"Take a good look, Negi!" Asuna suddenly declared, "I'll show you how capable I am on protecting you as your partner!"

…

…

…

…

"Seriously, Asuna?" Korin called out, "In a place like this?"

"I-It's not what it seems!" Asuna cried.

"Tell that to them."

Korin then sensed the cloak around her fades, before seeing her raise both her hands up, sensing Magic on her left and Ki on her right, and the cloak reappears like lighting a candle, the magic-ki synthesis that Takamichi uses but Asuna's was more rugged and less controlled than his. He was shocked that she was able to use the Kanka technique but what most shocked him is that he was sure he didn't teach her that in the first place, yet she is using it like it was a second nature, like she already know how to do it, even knocking Setsuna down to the ground once.

That leaves Korin rather intrigued, wanting to teach her some more and see how far she can go. But then he noticed Evangeline was seems to be strangling the hooded man from before, who did nothing but chuckled at the harsh treatment he was given. The fight continues with Setsuna starting to use her Shinmei-ryu skills at Asuna, and nearly caught her off guard. Just as Setsuna was about to land a blow at her, Asuna was able to call forth her large artifact sword, much to their shock, and cuts right through the broom before slashing down at Setsuna emotionlessly.

It was a good thing that the bird-hanyo was able to side-steps the large sword before twirling and pinning Asuna down with a grabble. The Baka-red was disqualified due to the use of a real blade weapons and Setsuna moved on to the next round. Korin immediately kept in mind to double the training for Asuna, and add in a certain Korin Yan special; he chuckled sadistically at his idea, causing the others to look at him worriedly, almost pitying the poor guy(or gal) that was going to be trained by him.

* * *

Xxx with the contestant stands xxx

Asuna felt a chill run down her spine, "Why do I feel like I'm at the gateway to hell…?"

* * *

Xxx Back to Korin xxx

The chibi vampire was next, which somehow ended rather quickly with a clean and strong hit at Evangeline's opponent, knocking him out on the spot, leaving everyone speechless; especially Tsuna's group as everyone has their jaws dropped. "W-What just happened…?" Nerio asked.

Gokudera pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Ite! This is too unreal… That little girl took him out with a single strike…"

"That's a really strong girl, hahaha~!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Is laughing really a good thing now…?" Axel asked.

"As expected of one of the founders…" Tsuna chuckled dryly, "She shows no mercy."

"Then again, I doubt she knows the word mercy…" Korin stated.

"The founders?" Chrome asked.

"I'll explain some other time." Tsuna tells her.

They then noticed some hologram screens above to stage that seem to shows the matches for the quarter-finals:

Murakami Kotarou VS Colonel Sanders

Korin Yan(Katake Kenshi) VS Tan Tenchi

Takane D Goodman VS Negi Springfield

Sakurazaki Setsuna VS Evangeline A K McDowell

"_**The second round of matches will begin in 20 minutes of rest! Furthermore, starting from the second round's matches, the number of audiences would increase as well; we predict some disorders! Although we have prepared some temporary seatings, please try to pack together as much as possible!"**_

What they did not expect was the screens to show all the past matches in full highlight. Korin and Tsuna both know this isn't good, as the recording of the matches were forbidden and yet there are recordings of them shown to all to see. "Wait, weren't recordings forbidden?" Yamamoto asked.

"No duh, genius." Gokudera said annoyingly, "This is an obvious violation of the conditions."

"Not just here." Cosma tells them, taking out her personal notebook laptop and clicking on a few keys, showing the series of videos and photos all posted online, "They are spreading across the internet as well!"

"What's going on?-!" Sol asked.

"I don't get it to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"You shut up!" Nerio shouted, "It means that the probability of magic getting exposed just rise to a dangerous level!"

"What does that mean?" The boxer asked.

"The existence of mages is about to be exposed…" Korin muttered in shock, "Magic is a dangerous thing to be messing with, especially if they were to go into the hands of the mafia families; that's why their existence was kept a secret, mostly so mages can blend in with the modern society. Imagine what would happen if the existence of such power was exposed in a global scale."

"A great war…" Xion stated, "the entire world would go into a third world war to gain total dominance of it!"

"Exactly…" Korin stated, "Whoever is doing this is placing the entire world at risk. If this keeps up, it's going to Byakuran all over again…"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Ohhhhhhhhh!~! Cliffy! The Quarter finals are coming and  
the magic world is going to be exposed! But first, I want  
to kind of advertise my other story, my first Fairy Tail  
Fanfic, The Demonslayer. I'm on hiatus on it as I was  
waiting for the polls to come in and im unable to  
continue until then.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/Phone**_

**Chapter 21 Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Part III**

* * *

So Chao is planning to try and expose magic to everyone  
using this tournament as an excuse… this is Byakuran  
all over again. World domination is small compared to  
releasing pandora's box on the world.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

He was sure that Negi was alerted by this, and he knew Kageru was nearby watching and probably contacted the magic teachers, but to be safe, he asked Nerio to head off to alert them. He and Tenchi went back to the contestant stands to prepare for their match, although they already know what to do. Next was Kotarou's match against Ku:Nel(Colonel if you prefer) Sanders.

Just as the match starts, Kotarou was getting dominated as the hooded man easily took the first clean hit at him. The dog boy tries to counterattack with fast movements and strikes, even using his shadow clone to try and set him off balance, but was impossible as he was caught with a shadow clone of Sanders, before sending him crashing off the stage. Kotarou decides to stop being subtle and immediately summons out his dog spirits to attack him, before striking him with a strong strike.

However, it was deemed ineffective with no visible damage was seen on his body; the hooded fighter counters with a straight hit down, crashing Kotarou into the ground. This seems to cause the dog boy to get desperate, stops holding back and starts to transform into his beast mode, only for Sanders to stop him before it could be complete; and that informs Korin and Tenchi that he knows about the existence of magic. What his purpose here is still unclear.

Tenchi seems to know what Kotarou's feeling right then and excuse himself as he flashes away.

* * *

Xxx On a roof somewhere xxx

Kotarou kneeled there as he remember the times he first fought Negi, the reason he became his rival, and his promise to him, which he failed to keep. He wanted to let out all those emotions, to act like a child, even it was unmanly to him, "So you're a in a place like this, de-gozaru?" The ninja girl asked as she appears far behind him, "How are you injuries?"

"I'm fine now… All this injuries, she's exaggerating, Chizuru-neechan."

"That's only because she's worried about you, de-gozaru."

"… I lost to Negi…" That caught Kaede's interest, "I lost to Kaede-neechan too… and I lost today as well… I wonder… if I'm just too weak…"

"Everyone is weak, de-gozaru." Kaede tells him, "That's why they also become stronger."

"That's wrong! Don't talk like that Chibi-Yue!" Kotarou shouted, his frustration getting the better of him, "I… can't do anything but fighting… yet… If I'm no good to fight anymore…All that talk about being able to match him become nothing. He tried so hard, stood up and beat Takamichi-san, and yet I… I've become weaker…" He couldn't take anymore as tears flows down his cheeks, "If he stops paying attention to me one day, what will I do…?"

Kaede has no idea how much it has hurt him, the defeat has wounded him more than just physically and pride-wise.

"Then stop whining and get stronger, idiot."

Kaede turned to find Tenchi standing there, his single eye looking at the young boy with much interest and understanding, "If you don't want him to ignore you, stop whining about it."

"You're…" Tenchi ignored Kaede as he walks towards Kotarou and sat down next to him, "You are strong for your age, that I respect." Tenchi stated, "But if you let this defeat get to you, you won't stop growing."

"Don't talk like you know everything." Kotarou muttered, kind of pissed off on how this stranger is talking to him like a mentor.

"But I do know everything." Tenchi stated with a smile, "I have someone, a rival. He was strong, really strong that I was barely at his level. We both have been training continuously, trying to achieve greater strength, but he was always ahead of me. I was defeated hands-down when I was in a fight with this guy named Squalo, while he managed to defeat an even stronger person.(He's talking about The Curse of the Rainbow Arc, which I skipped over since I don't think I should put it in my prelude) I was afraid that he wouldn't take notice of me since I was this weak… but a friend made me realized that I would only stop improving if I kept doubting myself." He looked over at Kotarou, "Get it, Kotarou-kun? Strong or weak, if you keep on doubting yourself, you wouldn't get stronger."

"Shut up!" Kotarou leaps off to the railing, "You and I are different!"

"Oh really?" Tenchi smiled, "But that's only your side. I feel we are more alike than you think."

Kaede smiled, knowing what he was trying to do, "Kotarou!"

"What?"

"Starting next Sunday, will you train together with me?"

* * *

Xxx Back to the Tournament xxx

"_**Alright, time for Match 10! Contestant Korin Yan, versus, Contestant Tan Tenchi!"**_ Asakura declared, Korin walking up to her with a letter, "Asakura, Ten told me that he is forfeiting." He tells her. "E-Eh?" The announcer blinked a few times, kind of shocked of the sudden change in events.

"See, I told you she wouldn't buy it!" Korin shouted.

Tenchi appears behind her in a flash, "Okay, let me announce for you." He took the microphone and took a deep breath, _**"I, Tan Tenchi, officially declares that I would drop out of this stage as of today by the conditions shown by- Ite! What the hell?-!"**_

"_**You're taking your time, that's what! Hurry up!"**_

"_**At least announce it properly, right?"**_

"_**Too long! People are annoyed! Besides, we all know that you suck at the announcer role."**_

"_**What was that, cross-dresser?-!"**_

"_**What did you call me, one-eyed freak?-!"**_

"_**A-And so… The match goes to Contestant Korin Yan!" **_Asakura declared; a lot of groans and complains are heard from the audience with a few sweat-drops as the two are brawling it out comically, especially those of the mafia, "Haven't seen this in a while." Tsuna stated.

"Hahaha, déjà vu!" Yamamoto laughed.

Korin and Tenchi left the stage with a few bruises from their little brawl. "*In Chinese* I'm leaving Chao to you." Korin whispers to his friend, who nodded as he flashes away after he removed his limiter.

* * *

And such, Negi's match is next. The kid teacher was aware of the risk of magic getting exposed to the general public, and has decided to keep the magic spells and superhuman stunts to the minimum, but his opponent though otherwise as Takane summons out a huge shadow puppet which she can control with ease. Negi has managed to counter the defense of the supposedly invincible shadow armor and took Takane out, but apparently, the shadow and the outfit she was wearing are connected and the result of her defeat was somehow her ended up naked on stage. It was a good thing Negi gave her his robes to cover her up before people seen too much.

"That was unexpected…" Korin muttered, a slight trickle of blood escape his nostrils. A sudden arrow with a punching fist at the tip hits him and knocks him down comically, "STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERT!" Mikuri shouted.

'How on earth did she know…?' Korin wonders worriedly.

"Oya oya…?" Haruna giggled, her friends giggled as well, "Aren't you a little jealous?"

"I-I'm not!"

"_**We have once again witnessed another incredible event…" **_Asakura stated, _**"But, Contestant Negi wins!-!"**_

"Oi! Negi!" Asuna shouted as she stomps towards the kid, "What do you think you are doing taking people's clothes again?-!"

'Ah right… he has those issues…' Korin remembered what Asuna told him and Tsuna before the field trip, about the countless incidents were Negi stripped some of his students by accident, mostly Asuna.

"A-Awa… no, that wasn't my fault…" Negi pleaded.

"No excuse!" Asuna huffed, "After all, what kind of English gentleman get serious with a woman as an opponent?-!"

"But Takane-san was strong…"

"That doesn't matter! What would have you done if Takane-san got hurt?-!"

"I-I tried not to hurt her already…"

"This is my lecture; don't butt in, Kagurazaka Asuna." Evangeline said, "As long as individuals stand on the field of battle, they are not woman, nor children, nor men; they are only equal fighters. There is no reason to hold back. You are not exception, Kagurazaka Asuna, if you plan on sticking your neck in our world."

That startled Asuna, "Geez… Eva-chan saying something like that…"

"But what she said was correct." Setsuna stated, Korin nodding in agreement.

"Ah, even Setsuna-san too." Asuna sighed, "Anyways, you have to be gentle towards girls! Learn a bit from Kotarou!"

"H-Hai!" Negi saluted.

"Don't obey!" Korin stated annoyingly smacking the kid's head with a mock fan, "Asuna, no matter what, in our world, there's no such thing as gentleman or nice guys. Okay, maybe there are some like Kotarou and Negi, but when out on the battlefield, they are all equals. It's kill or be killed, so there's no advantage due to age or gender."

"Korin-sensei…"

'He's more mature than I thought…' Evangeline thought.

"Ah, that's right." Setsuna remembered, "Evangeline-san, next up is the match between me and you, but I…"

"…Hmph, Setsuna, I'll let you have the win, I'm fine with forfeiting." The vampire tells her, startling them, "I've seen plenty of the boy's progress during his fight with Takamichi. I'm already satisfied with this tournament."

"EEh?-! R-Really?-!" Negi cried in joy, "T-Then the [Date if I lose] thing is off?"

"Oh yeah… there was that too… hm, that date would be a pity…" She then gave a small dark smirk, "Well then, let's get off topic; you'll be keeping me company on the last day. That's a direct order from your master. Refusal is denied, got it boy?"

"EEEHHH?-!"

"Don't bully him!" Korin shouted as he smacks her head with his fist, "Ask nicely and don't get over the refusal stuff. Don't force him if he doesn't want to."

"S-Shut up!" Evangeline huffed, "What gives you the right to hit me?-!"

"I'm your teacher."

"That's not included!"

"Then, just because."

"What?-!"

"I don't care if you are an all-powerful vampire or dark mage or what other titles you got; you still need to have manners against such things." Korin reprimanded, "That would explain why you can't have a friend over the centuries. Poor lonely vampire…"

"What was that?-!" Evangeline shouted.

"You wouldn't want to be alone all your life, would you?" Korin stated, but in the vampire's eyes, Ron image replaced Korin, _"You don't want to be lonely right, Evangeline?" _Evangeline's eyes widen for a bit, before turning away with a click of her tongue, "And don't do that." Korin added, "That's plain rude. You'll become like Hayato-san at this rate."

"SHUT UP!"

He chuckles lightly as the girl glares at him with irritation. "He's like her second nature enemy…" Kamo sweat-dropped, "She is getting scolded like a little kid…"

"I know Korin-sensei can keep her in line but still…" Asuna stated. Negi was still sobbing from the suppression of his teacher with the bird hanyo comforting her. Evangeline then notice Setsuna, her smiling face seems to interest her.

* * *

"_**Thank you for waiting! To continue, we have the final match of the second round, Contestant Sakurazaki VS Contestant McDowel! This match will determine the strongest 4 in this school!"**_

Evangeline and Setsuna both stepped up to the stage, although the vampire tripped on the second step and falls face-first on the wooden platform, which most people, mostly girls, cooed on how cute the scene looked. But Tsuna knows that appearance can be deceiving, especially this little girl. But even he couldn't help but think: 'Cute' at that.

"Now I remember, Master is at her weakest state right now." Negi stated, "But hasn't she recovered to her full moon strength because of the World Tree's power?"

"That was on the last day of the festival." Chachazero tells them, "Right now, it's at a level where I can walk in totter steps. Her body strength is just like that of a middle-school student's and spells are all but usable."

"Then, though we can't exactly call her a ten-year-old girl, she's still an ordinary person." Kamo stated.

"Well yeah."

"U-Um…" Mei walked up to them, "I-Is that person the criminal named Dark Evangel?"

"Y-Yes."

"The actual person? Not her daughter or something?"

"How can she have a child if she's stuck here for over a decade?" Korin asked.

"T-Then… She's the real person?"

"Yes, she's my master." Negi stated.

"EEh?-!" Mei cried out in shock, "I heard about the wanted person with 600 million yen on her head, so I thought she would be a lot scarier… I didn't expect her to be cute."

"Appearances aren't always everything…" Korin tells her, "But still, 600 million? I thought it was higher, or was it the other bounty…?"

"Other bounty?" Kamo asked, curious.

"Yeah, by the mafia, since she was one of the founders." Korin stated, "I think it was… 990 billion US dollars, if I remember."

"US$9-990 billion?-!" Everyone cried.

"Oh wait, it is 9 trillion."

"TRILLION?-!"

"But still, how does Master plans to fight in that kind of condition?" Negi asked.

"Well, just watch her for now." The magic puppet tells them, "Seems like master's about to get serious. Besides, there's nothing you can do about the internet stuff anyway. Even without magical powers, living for hundreds of years ain't just for show, you know."

"_**The final match of round 2! Match 12, FIGHT!"**_

Evangeline shouted at Setsuna to attack her, the bird hanyo refused, as she didn't want to hurt the powerless vampire. The blonde girl laughed at how she think she can hurt her, saying that she couldn't possibly hurt her, not at her current state. Setsuna still refused to attack, leading to her to take the initiative with a few flicks of her fingers, she sends Setsuna falling to the ground before trapping her with her limps behind her back. 'The strings…!' Korin realized.

"If this wasn't a match, we'd be finished here. Things probably wouldn't have went so easy with you before right?" Evangeline tightens the hold on Setsuna, causing her to scream out in pain, "The you before come from a sullen position since birth, you were like an unsheathed sword that would cut whoever who touches you. And look at you now, what's with this? Reconciling with your most beloved ojou-sama at the school field trip, and pretending to be a good friend to Kagurazaka Asuna? What's with that [Bathing in happiness and becoming soft] look?" That caught Korin's and Asuna's attention, along with some of the Vongolia Knights, "Doesn't that make you the same as those annoying airheaded brats in our class?"

"H-Happiness…? I…" Setsuna muttered, realizing that she was actually happy with her life now, "A-Am I… not allowed to become happy?"

"I'm not saying you can't… but it's boring." The chibi vampire said, "Besides, can you protect your ojou-sama looking like that?" That flipped Setsuna serious switch as she broke free of the strings and grabbed her broom, swing the cleaning equipment at her, "Um… That's it." The vampire smirked as she blocked it with her fan, before swinging it around and did a judo slam on Setsuna, crashing him to the floor again. Startled, Setsuna got back up and attacked again, and the same results with her getting swatted away.

The bird hanyo somersaulted back only to get caught by another of the vampire's strings, tripping her to the floor. She got back up wondering why Evangeline was so strong when she can't use any magic or Ki techniques, only to meet with an incoming palm strike from the said person that slams her down again. Korin was rather startled by how skillful Evangeline is, before the martial arts announcer declared that it was _Aiki-Jujutsu_, the technique which uses the enemy's strength against them, similar to martial arts that Korin was taught by his grandmother.

'No wonder that technique looked familiar…' Korin mentally nodded, 'She was able to master it so she can deal with people in her weak form… That goes to show how experience she is…'

"I've learn this technique from a tiny old man from about hundred years ago when I visited Japan." Evangeline stated fanning herself with the black fan, "Since then, I've mastered it as a way to kill time for a whole century." She closed the fan with a small clap, "It's been surprising useful ever since I lost my magical powers, it lets me keep tab on everything." She raises the hanyo into the air with her strings, 'What kind of weak condition is this… This person is at a whole different level…!' Setsuna thought.

"Still, this body's only enough to take on small fry. Why didn't you use your ougis?" Evangeline asked, "If you use the Ki-infused skills, I guess even I'll have a tough time. No, you should be able to defeat me without using your ougis." She tightens the strings around the hanyo, "Too naïve… you're no different from those middle school brats over there. Looking at you now irritates me."

"Setsuna, do you really think that you can become happy?" Setsuna stiffened at that question, "Just like me, you're an outsider. No… you're a half, aren't you? Those wings on your back, they're white, aren't they? What's with the black hair, you dye it?" The hanyo felt tears threatening to come out of her eyes, "And what about those eyes, contacts?"

*BBOOOM!*

They turned to see a huge crater on the wall left by Korin's fist, his entire figure is shaking angrily and his eyes shadowed by his bangs, "I dare you to carry on… don't fucking go around and insulting people at their sore spots Evangeline AK McDowell…" He muttered angrily, "You say another insult about her appearance." His head rise to show his red eyes, "I'll walk over there and tear your fucking head off myself!-! Do I make myself clear?-!" The vampire flinched at the sudden killer aura emitting from him. He removed his fist from the wall, "I don't care how you were treated back then, that does not give you the right to insult another. What 'Happy People are boring', don't you know happiness yourself, Evangeline?"

"Knight Decimo…"

"Korin-dono…" Setsuna muttered in shock.

"Korin…-sensei…?" Asuna muttered scared, never seen her teacher this angry before.

"K-Korin-nii, calm down!" Negi cried.

'Looks like more people are pissed than I thought…' Evangeline thought, before smirking, 'Well, that just shows how many of people who shared the same fate there are.' "Setsuna, look at my eyes."

"E-Eh…?"

"Enough, just look." Evangeline glared straight into Setsuna's eyes, the two froze on the spot. Korin know this, their mind has gone to a separate dimension and are probably fighting where no one could interfere. He saw Negi getting ready his pactio cards, 'Seems like Negi catch on.' Korin smiled, a bit glad that he was able to notice it from the start. Korin took a different method than his as he sat down in a meditative pose and starts to create an opening to the dimension, using Negi's link as a key.

* * *

Xxx Illusionary Dimension xxx

He successfully entered and he stood on the stage of the phantom dimension, noticing that it looked like the vampire's Diploma Sphere resort. He looked down to find he is wearing the clothes he wore during the Choice game in the future with an orange box weapon around his waist the original Vongolia Sky Knight ring on his right middle finger. He heard explosions and crashes and saw Setsuna flew with her white wings out in full glory and Evangeline chasing her in her black mage outfit, the hanyo has her sword drawn as they clashes in the air.

He managed to flash out of the way as Evangeline pushes Setsuna down and drags her along the ground, shouting on about how dreams and everything are just misunderstanding that humans make all the time, that there are small happiness in everyday life without clinging on things like dreams and hope, saying that people can still move on when their dreams are broken, "You can live like that too…" The last sentence caught her off guard as Setsuna sends Evangeline flying into the air with a kick, "That boy has become strong. You and ojou-sama can just get him to protect you both." Energy spikes from her hand, "Choose, sword or happiness. Throwing away your sword and living as a human isn't that bad either."

'That's bad…!' Setsuna quickly brought out four spiked rods, "_Shinmei-ryu Anti-Demonic Absolute Defense! Shitenkekkai Dokkorenkaku!_" She formed a pyramid barrier around her as Evangeline strikes down at her; an explosion rang from the entire area. The vampire clicked her tongue, "What do you think you are doing…" The smoke cleared to show Korin with his sheathed sword in front of him acting like a shield, "Knight Decimo?"

"Korin-dono…"

"It's a natural reflex." Korin stated in monotone.

"Get lost, this is an official match! You're not allowed to interfere!"

"Like I said, it was reflex." He repeated, "Whenever I see a person in danger, I just got in to protect her. It's a weird habit, my siblings has the same problem." He lowered down his sword, "And what do you meant choose between the sword and her happiness? You and I both know that is impossible. Besides, what's with this illusionary space anyway? Original much?"

That clicked Setsuna, 'Illusion…? That's right…'

"Setsuna-san!" They all looked up to see Negi and Asuna in their dream state, "Negi-sensei! Asuna-san!" the bird hanyo cried.

"And they kept on coming…" Evangeline muttered annoyingly, "Don't interfere, you brats! This is an official match!" She calls forth her magic energy sword from her hand, "You did well withstanding the attack just now, but you won't be able to withstand this next one. This is the end, Setsuna!"

What she did not expect was for Setsuna to get back on her feet with a stance and her sword ready, "Please move, Korin-dono."

"Roger." Korin nodded as he flashes away.

Ki arises from the hanyo swordswoman, "_Shinmei-ryu Ougi:…_" She chanted as she swings her blade with a lightning Ki attack, "_Maximum, Raimeiken!_" A huge explosion as Evangeline blocked the attack with ease, everyone else, meaning Negi and Asuna, gawked at the huge explosion. Korin remained unfazed standing on the air, a trick he came up with Dray's help. The smoke clears with both fighters still standing firm. Setsuna looked up at Negi and Asuna, and then at Korin, corners of her mouth moved up a little, "Evangeline-san. Sword and happiness, am I not allow to choose both?"

"Hm…? You choose both…?"

"Yes. I will give up neither my sword nor my happiness!"

"Hu…Sword and happiness… both of them…?"

"Yes. Both of them."

"Foolish brat! Is that possible for someone as sappy as you?-!" That shout infused with the pure intimidation from that dark mage nearly blow everyone away, Korin didn't even flinched from that, only patiently waiting for the hanyo's anwer, "Yes."

"Hu, Hahahahaha!" The vampire laughed, startling her, "The soul gets affected by its body… I became immortal with a brat's body, so supposedly, I'm younger than all the other monsters." She gave a small chuckle, "But being together with you people really makes me feel my age. It's not just me saying it either; it really shows in my speeches."

"That's true…" Korin muttered.

"By the way, why are you using the back of your sword?"

"Ah, eh, no well, because it's the rule…"

"Huhu… that's _interesting_." Evangeline smirked as energy extends from her finger tips in a form of a sword, "Very well, show me just how strong your determination really is."

Setsuna closed her eyes, remembering all the her friends and Konoka, and Korin's and Tsuna's face appears in her mind, _"Your resolve is the key to your victory. Without it, you're destined to fail."_ She smiled, 'I understand now, Korin-dono, Sawada-sensei…' "Yes!" The two fighters charge up their attacks, and strikes forward.

"_Shinmei-ryu Kessen Ougi(Absolute Ougi): Shin, Raikouken(True, Lightning Slash)!_"

"_Enxis Exsequens(Executing Sword)!_"

The entire dimension exploded as everyone was forced out of it from the two attacks clashing.

* * *

Xxx Real world-Martial Arts Tournament xxx

An explosion rang right where the fighters stood, Korin and those who entered the mindscape woke back up to reality as Setsuna charges forward at Evangeline and took her out with one strong blow. The chibi vampire smirked before falling to the ground from the impact. "A-Are you all right, Evangeline-san?" Setsuna asked worriedly as her friends and teachers ran up to them.

"Ah, it's my defeat…" Evangeline stated as she struggles to get back up, "You did well breaking through my illusion…" Asakura therefore declared that Evangeline has given up and Setsuna moved on to the next round.

"T-Thank you very much, Evangeline-san!"

"What?"

"The choice just now… That answer to it wasn't to defeat you through force, but rather break the illusion itself by showing my determination, wasn't it?" The hanyo stated.

"Hmm? A-Ah, well yeah…"

"It's true that I have been immersed in an unexpectedly happy situation recently, and may have become too relaxed…"

"Ah… no…"

"And I was able have you warn me about that in this form… It was a small wonder that you are the master of Negi-sensei! For you to even bother doing something like this just for someone like me… Thank you very much, Evangeline-san!"

"O-Oi, hey, Setsuna, I don't know what kind of positive misunderstanding you're making but…" Evangeline managed to push her away for a moment, "I only felt like bullying you around recently, that's all. Same with the choice, I was anticipating you to give up one side, so don't get any wrong ideas."

"No, you're being too humble, Evangeline-san! I'm really touched!"

"Let go!" The vampire pulled off her hands, "Didn't I say it's pointless to have that naivety which doesn't match your background at all?-! Why aren't you more depressed?-!"

"180 personality switch…?" Korin muttered.

"Eva-chan, I'm going to say one thing to you." Asuna stated, "We know all about Setsuna-san's past. So we know the kind of thoughts Setsuna-san might have, and of course the meaning of her white wings too."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah yes." Negi nodded, "Right after the school trip, to me and Asuna-san, Korin-nii and Sawada-san, Konoka-san and Kamo-kun; she told everyone about herself."

She looked at Korin, who nodded. She chuckled before laughing out loud and stopping with a grunt of pain, "Kukuku… Good for you, Setsuna… Being together with you really makes me feel my age, huhuh…" But she couldn't speak anymore due to the countless injuries she has sustained from Setsuna last attack, with a few of her ribs broken and she was rushed to the medical room ASAP.

"_**In any case, now the best 4 of the strongest of this school has been determined!-!" **_The screen shows the second last round matches:

Ku:Nel Sanders VS Korin Yan(Katake Kenshi)

Negi Springfield VS Sakurazaki Setsuna

"_**We will take a 10 minute break and then finally head into the semi-finals!"**_

* * *

Xxx Medical Room(Or aid room, call it whatever you want) xxx

"Master, are you're injuries alright?" Negi asked worriedly.

"I don't need your care, leave me alone." Evangeline said, her chest all wrapped up, "Because of the World Tree's magic powers are flowing through the school, I should be fine by tomorrow." And she grunted in pain again from moving her upper body too much. "You reap what you sow." Asuna huffed still angry from what she said on stage.

"That I agree." Korin nodded, "Just be happy that I was able to convince the others to calm down. Otherwise, you won't be able to move before the third day."

"Geez… thanks." Evangeline said full of sarcasm.

"Evangeline-san, is it alright if ask you something?" Setsuna stated, "Back then, you said "I can sympathize with the feeling of having to carry the burden of happiness from the moment you were born", this… does that mean you also carried the burden of unhappiness?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Evangeline-san is combining my experiences with her own past and giving advice in that form…" Setsuna stated.

"I-Is that so, Eva-chan?"

"… How stupid." Evangeline waved it away with a small blush, "This conversation is over. Hurry up and get out, you brats."

"That won't do at all," Asuna shouted, "because I still haven't forgiven what you said to Setsuna back there! I won't be able to accept it if I don't hear about this!"

"Eh, Master's past?" Negi stated.

"Then don't forgive me." The vampire sighed, "I'm a bad mage, that's good enough for you?"

"That's no good, Eva-chan!" Asuna shouted, "Come on and tell us, it's sly to run away from a talk!"

"Master, I want to hear too!"

"Evangeline-san, it's unfair that only I had a losing condition." Setsuna stated, "I have won, so at the very least, your past…"

Evangeline couldn't retort back, "Gu… Fine, fine, I'll talk, but only briefly." She sighed, "But the boy can't listen."

"EH?-! Why?-!"

"It's embarrassing to have you listening." With that, she kicked him out with Kamo. She looked over at Korin, who shook his head, "No way."

"Tch, fine…" She sighed, "Really, what a bunch of unreasonable people."

"You mean you or us?" Korin asked.

"…Now then… Where should I start with…" She started, "In the continuing turmoil of Middle Age Europe… I lived a carefree childhood in a castle under the custody of a ruler somewhere… Though I moved to Iraq when I was nine…"

"W-Wait, M-Middle ages?-!" Setsuna cried, "T-That's er… how many years ago?"

"Castle?-! You mean… P-Princess?-!" Asuna cried.

"Will you shut up and listen?-!" The loli vampire shouted angrily. She then noticed Korin's stare, "And no, it's not the Assassino original Headquarters."

"Oh, okay." Korin nodded, "Then you and your father stay there?"

"Wait, how do you…?"

"Shimon Battle."

"Oh… yeah…" She nodded, 'No wonder you recognize me… It was fratello's memories…' "Anyway… I was still a genuine human back then, living a life with the person closest to a brother to me. Until my tenth birthday… I don't remember what happened, but when I woke up on that day, I'm already in this body. My friend, and brother, killed the one that turned me into this and we left the castle. We lived a wanderer life for a while, before meeting that person… After staying there for a few decades and adapting to many vampire-like weaknesses, I cut ties and left on my own."

"There were ages of when Witch Hunts were troublesome, and I cannot stay in one place for too long to avoid suspicion on my absence of growth. Although there are times I made a miss and got seriously burned *laughs*… I was never accepted even in the country of mages either. There were ages which I have to kill, there were decades where I didn't have to kill anyone. I took up a residence on a solitary island in the southern seas and learned to live without associating with anyone. And anyone who came close to me anymore were those with the resolution to fight me and die, so things got a lot easier…"

"You understand?" Evangeline stated, "I have already killed too much for me to obtain everyday happiness. I have lived too long. Setsuna, you still have time. I'm going to say this one more time, throwing away your sword and obtaining everyday happiness isn't too…" She then noticed tears from both Asuna and Setsuna's eyes, "Eh?"

"Evangeline-san, you did not become a shinso(True Ancestor in Vampire Sense) by yourself, right?-!" Setsuna stated. "Then, then, Eva-chan, you didn't become a bad person on your own, right?" Asuna added, "Eva-chan is not at fault then, right?-!"

"What?" Evangeline shouted, "Are you an idiot?-! Didn't you hear what I said, Kagurazaka Asuna?-! I'm overwhelming bad! No matter how you put it, I'm an evil–" Asuna patted her head, "No problem." She stated, "It's not too late even now, Eva-chan, because everyone has the right to by happy."

"W-Wha…"

"She's right you know." Korin tells her, "It's never too late, even if you're over six centuries old. Everyone deserves happiness, Eva-san."

"Tch, shut up, Knight Decimo." She sighed.

"I mean it." He stated, "Everyone deserves happiness, everyone."

"Didn't you hear how many people I've killed?-!"

"So? You have to kill that time."

"That doesn't…"

*pats*"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Get your hands off me!"

* * *

Xxx Semi-Finals Match 1 xxx(I skipped a lot since Korin didn't really get involved in all those soppy stuff with Evangeline)

"_**Now then, this tournament has played out with white-hot matches surpassing common senses! We are finally heading into the semi-finals!-!" **_Asakura declared as the two fighters entered the stage, _**"Contestant Ku:Nel, versus, Contestant Korin! Contestant Korin has risen all the way up to the semi-finals due to the forfeit of Contestant Tenchi, but his skills are well-known as Namimori's Katake Kenshi with his amazing win in the first battle! Contestant Ku:Nel has shown us unlimited powers! The hood that hides his face now looks eerie! Now then, what kind of match will this become?"**_

"I congratulate you on making this far." Ku:Nel complimented, "Ray has taught you well, Korin Yan-kun."

"So you are one of Negi's father's companions." Korin stated, "I don't know what your true objectives are for signing up for this tournament, but I won't be letting you past easily. I have to make up for the quarter-finals and after watching the other matches, I can't just lose easily here."

"That's fine." The hooded man stated, "I have been wanting to measure your true power and your inheritance from your predecessor. But I can tell in your eyes that you are truly their son."

"_**Now then, Semi-Finals, Match 13… FIGHT!"**_

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Cliffy! Next chapter is the finale of the Martial  
Arts Tournament! **

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 22 Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Finale**

* * *

I'm fighting against this Ku:Nel guy… Or is it Colonel…?  
Like I care, I just have the feeling that he has some  
kind of ulterior motive; and my intuition has never  
been wrong on this.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin and Ku:Nel got into their stances as Asakura declared the start of the match, "Now… to test you out, Korin-kun… How strong has you become…?" He muttered as he raised his hand, a giant crater appears where Korin stood, the same attack that he uses against Kotarou. _**"T-This is…! That attack that defeated Contestant Murakami… A strengthened vision?-!"**_

"Ah… did I overdo it…?"

"Like hell I'm getting hit like that again!" Korin shouted as he appears standing on the surface of the water behind him, "I have enough with June, August and Tenchi!"

'This is a surprise… I couldn't even sense him…'

Korin dashes forward from the water, the H2O under him literally splits from the force of his step. Ku:Nel raised his hands up to block whatever attack he comes up, only to meet an after-image before the attacker appears from the other side with his right hand ready, "_Devil Breaker!_" He hits a clean hit at his torso. He then notices how Ku:Nel was unaffected from his attack and he leaps back.

"Oi, oi, not a scratch from Korin's Devil Breaker…?" Nerio stated, "This is too unfair."

Korin flexed his fingers for a moment, "That's a pretty strong attack." Ku:Nel stated, "You have trained diligently." Korin places his hand on his wooden sword around his waist and flashes away, the hooded man stood dumbfounded as countless of Korin afterimages filled the entire stage around him before he felt several strikes coming straight at him and he blocks every strike from Korin and punches and kicks, and he swear he heard one of the audience said something about Bleach. "And you master Shunpo to such an extent… Ray has taught you well." Ku:Nel smiled as he was certain that the real person is behind him and hits backwards, only to hit another afterimage and Korin kneeled under him with his right fist emitting barely visible Devil Flames, "That I taught myself." He stated and uppercuts him into the air.

He flashes behind him with his sword ready radiating Ki, "Also, Ero-Ray only shows me how to use basic magic spells and my flames. The rest is all created by experimenting." He strikes down with a crescent Ki blast, sending the man crashing into the ground, _**"T-This is incredible!"**_Asakura cried,_** "We're not sure exactly what happened, but in any case, Contestant Korin has knocked Contestant Ku:Nel into the ground!"**_

"Awesome!" Negi cried in joy, "Korin-nii is just awesome!"

"He's down." Gokudera stated.

"Go, Korin!" Ryohei shouted, "Beat that guy down to the EXTREME!"

"Korin is incredible, as always." Mikuri said in awe.

"Go for it, Korin-san!" Konoka cheered.

"There are some attack that worked, huh…?" Korin wonders as he lands on the ground with a thud. He then saw a shadow in the smoke, only to reveal the hooded man alright with not a single injury, "Okay, this is a little unfair…"

"Uninjured?-!" Everyone cried.

"What amazing healing ability…" Gokudera muttered.

"This is bad." Yamamoto stated.

"What kind of monster is he…?" Sol muttered worriedly.

"That's… not a real person…" Chrome said.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at her confused, "What was that?"

"That Colonel is not really there!" Chrome tells them, "That's some kind of illusion!"

"An illusionist?" Lara stated, "But this doesn't felt like an illusion…"

"Well, if Lara said it isn't, then it probably not an illusion." Nerio stated.

"_**He's uninjured?-! Contestant Ku:Nel is uninjured!"**_

"Wonderful, simply wonderful." Ku:Nel stated, "You pass all my expectations, as expected of their offspring."

"I have to get stronger faster than normally, with the entire world resting on our shoulders bullshit and so on." Korin stated.

"Still, using the DM's power is cheating, isn't it?"

"I don't want to the person who is using a shadow clone all this time to tell me that."

"Hm? You noticed~?" He whistled.

"Your body is just not one of living flesh, plus there is no way you are a complete immortal and negates all injuries like in god mode." Korin stated, "No damage and absolute no defendable attacks, that's overkill. I would eliminate you right now but that will rouse too much suspicion and we wouldn't want that… you're a cunning little bastard."

"I'm very sorry, it's because I have something I really have to do in the finals." He tells him.

"So where is your real body… It shouldn't be faraway considering the energy need to create such a sturdy clone." Korin glanced at the illusionist trio at the audience seats, who shook their heads.

"It's actually surprisingly far, about 3-4km away I suppose… the location is S.E.C.R.E.T~"

"EH?-! 3-4km?-! Oh, right. The World Tree…" Korin realized, "Well, that explains it. Now to the next question, what are your plans for Negi?" His eyes sharpened dangerously, "If you planning something devious, I will kill you here right now."

"Well, you seem rather close to him." Ku:Nel stated, "Don't worry, I have no ill intentions towards him."

"Are you sure…?"

He smiled, "I swear to God on my name."

"Not very convincing, with that smile of yours…" Korin stated as he swings his hand, sending his wooden sword flying and locking it on the wall firmly, "Then prove it to me, with your fists."

* * *

Xxx Near the Sewer xxx

Asuna has arrived at the entrance to the large sewers under Mahora with Mei, Setsuna, Konoka, Mikuri, Kasumi and the newly accounted mage/student of 3-A/nun, Kasuga Misora(who kept on denying she is Misora) with her master/friend, Cocone Fatima Rose. Apparently, the young girl has heard Takamichi distress signal from somewhere underground, and she and Misora were sent here to investigate, only to run into the others (Konoka was visiting Setsuna worried about her and the others just tagged along, except Cosma and Adhira) and one problem came after another.

"Asuna-san, please wait, it's dangerous!" Setsuna cried, "Let's wait for the support from the other magic teachers!"

"That won't work. Until we get a confirmation, nobody will come because they are busy!" Asuna cried.

""T-Then, at least wait till Korin-dono's match is over…"

"That's a bad idea, nee-san." Kamo tells her, "I don't know what Chao's objective is, but it might be possible that she might just disappear off to nowhere after the tournaments ends. Let's go get Takamichi and Chibi Setsuna as proof for her bad deeds."

Asuna nodded in approval, "Is that right, Misora-chan?"

"I'm not Misora!" The nun (tried to)denied again, "Uh… How do I put this…? I heard that Takahata-sensei is the strongest magic teacher in this school if he was to get serious. I'm sure he is alright even by himself!" She ended with a thumbs-up, the others are not convinced, "Well… uh… see, besides, it's possible that Cocone just misheard… no, that must be it." The said girl glared in anger, "Therefore, let's go back and watch the match!"

"You wanna fight?-!" Asuna shouted as she kicks her in the head, "You're a student mage, aren't you?"

"But I want to watch Negi-kun's match~! It's a platinum ticket!" Misora prayed.

"Now, now…" Kasumi tries to break them up, "I kind of understand what Korin-kun and Sawada-kun has to put up with…"

"B-But Chao-san was able to restrain even Takahata-sensei, right?" Setsuna stated.

"It'll be alright." Kamo stated, "No matter what happens, she's still a classmate, right? It won't seriously get dangerous."

"…Understand, Asuna-san…"Setsuna nodded, "I will forfeit and come along with you."

"Eh?-! You can't, Setsuna-san!" Asuna stated.

"But…"

"You told Eva-chan, didn't you? Both sword and happiness; so you can't just forfeit like that."

"No, this and that are completely different…"

"We'll be fine." Asuna assures the hanyo as Kamo leaped from Setsuna to her, "Besides, I'm a little concerned about Negi's attitude back there too, so beat up Negi for my part too. I leave him in your hands."

"But…"

"Huhuhu, if you're worried, then I shall accompany them!" A familiar egotistic voice said, revealing to be Takane.

"Takane-san?-!"

"Onee-sama, have you already been revived?-!" Mei asked in joy.

"Heh… Whenever there's evil, there's me! World peace is the mission of us mages! I will not be taken down so easily by something like that!" She declared.

"I'm relieved that one-sama is coming along!"

"Takane-san was great too~!" Konoka cheered, making boom noises with gestures.

"Then I'm going." Kasumi stated, "I think Korin-kun wouldn't like his students going on a mission as dangerous as this."

"T-Then I'll…"

"No you can't Mikuri-chan." Kasumi tells her, "You're weapon is the least effective in enclosed area and Korin would not to see his girlfriend injured."

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Mikuri cried blushing.

"That's only what you said." A sudden voice startled them, turning around to see an albino version of Korin with glowing red eyes walking down the stairs to their location, "Yo, been a while."

"Korin-san?" Konoka said in shock, "Why is your hair…"

"Zero?-!" Mikuri cried, "How did you…?"

"The magic of World Tree made it possible for me to materialize here." Zero said, "Also, I heard that old man's call for help so I came here. Konoe Mikuri, you better go back to check on Korin. That man he is fighting is way beyond his current level. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Although you would do it without me saying it, with you liking him and all…"

"I-I understand! Please don't say anymore!"

Asuna took a step forward, "All right! Takahata-sensei rescue team, go!" She declared.

"Hey, I'm the leader here!" Takane shouted.

"You, shut up." Zero said angrily.

'Are they really going to be okay…?' Mikuri thought worriedly, 'Uhu… Korin… please hurry…'

* * *

Xxx Back to the Match xxx

Korin was advancing against Ku:Nel outside the stage and on the roofs of the spectator seats, the teen striking close with the hooded man as Ki punches and kicks hits straight at him who easily parry and blocked them, _**"Whoa! A high speed battle away from the stage! But that's offside! Want me start take count?"**_

Ku:Nel floats out into somewhere above the center of the stage with his hands up as Korin leaps towards him, a huge gravity orb appears above him and Korin before he flashes away just the gravity orb hits Korin and sends him crashing into the stage. The audience waiting in shock before Korin leaped out of the smoking crater and lands on the roof again, "You actually survive that one…" The hooded man said in awe, "You must have taken quite training. It looks like I won't be able to win this easily."

"You have no idea." Korin smirked.

"You're strong, I give you that. It looks like we might go past the 15 minutes time limit." He added, "And if it came down to voting, I would mostly lose." He reached into his robe's sleeves, "I guess there's no helping it…" He took a familiar card.

'A Pactio Card?-!'

"It's a little cowardly, but I suppose you can also call this simply a speed-up in my plan." He said, "Let us use this." He muttered the chant and the card glows brightly. Korin stared in shock as several books circle the hooded man, and then he felt a jolt in magic energy, 'This power…! I can't let him attack first!' Korin leaped forward with his right hand ready as the hooded man picked up a book, flipped through the pages and placed a bookmark before closing it, and then pulled out the bookmark blowing in magic energy, 'Not good!' He readies his fists, "_Devil Berserker!_" He fires a huge barrage of red energy from his hands striking him directly, before clocking his right fist as he leaped from the air, "_Devil… Break–_"

He was about to attack when a kick hits his gut, 'W-What…?-!' He then felt a several punches that he barely parried before a fist hits his face and then grabbed his throat, he can see a different person in the hood, 'T-This is…!' The man smiled as he turned and flew straight down, 'Not good!' He twists his lower body and kicks the man with the attack fueled with Devil Flames and causing him to let go of his grip before he uses his other leg and kicks up at the man, sending him flying into the air.

Korin stepped on the ground before he leaped from an invisible platform before the man flashes behind him, and he kicks at him, who raised his left arm to block it, 'H-Hard!' He was sent flying and the man drags him down by the head and crashing into the stage, "Korin/Decimo!" Nerio and Axel cried.

"What the hell…?" Gokudera muttered in shock, "Weren't crazy tattoo the strongest…?"

In the smoke, Ku:Nel stood there with his bookmark smoking, "Whew… I didn't think he would be able to fight back _him_…"

"So it was true…"

A sudden voice startled him as a figure stood in the smoke, "That was the power of your artifact?" Korin stood there with his eyes overshadowed, a slight mark on his left cheek, "You know, this is the second time a person has forced me to go serious." He raised his head to reveal his glowing red eyes; an unpleasant aura surrounds the entire stage. "Oya… that's deadly…" Ku:Nel sweats, "You're not planning on…"

"No." Korin assures him, "That will only arouse unnecessary attention." He stepped forward and he was instantly in front of him, much to everyone shock, especially to those who has managed to keep up with his movements and know his speed just moved the next level, "_Muuyo Shundo(Or Shunpo, you choose)(Shadow-less Instant Movement)_, a personal technique that Dray-ossan helped me develop. So, if it that person that Negi looked up to, then your objective is…"

"That's correct."

"And you have no plans of hurting him?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear on it?"

"On my life."

Korin breathed out a sigh as the uncomfortable aura around him dissipates, "Very well, I forfeit."

"_**EH?-! Looks like Contestant Korin have forfeited!" **_A whole series of moans and groan echoed throughout the audience, _**"Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders advances to the finals!"**_

"You're alright with that?" Ku:Nel asked.

"I can tell that this job must be really important since you have to use your trump card." Korin stated, "Besides, I know I would have no chance with him; that 'Hero' that Negi looked up to. It looks like I hit my limit again. I'll need to get stronger."

"Oh…? Then shall I treat that wound on your cheek?" He asked, "Karin-chan would freak if your lovely face has a scar."

"Don't worry; I have one of the best medics around." Korin stated.

"Very well, I looked forward to seeing you again." Ku:Nel smiled as he vanishes into thin air, Korin walked off the stage as Konoka and Setsuna ran up to him, shocked when they arrived and they saw their crush crashing down onto the stage, "Korin-san/Korin-dono!" They cried as they hugged him, their face on his chest, "Are you alright?-! Are you hurt anywhere?-!"

"I'm fine." He assures them, "It's nothing compared to what I have been through." He then thought of the training both Ray and Reborn has put him through as an extra for being Tsuna's partner-in-crime, and then felt all color drained from his face.

"Korin-san, you looked so pale!" Konoka cried.

"Maybe you should go lie down!" Setsuna stated.

"Ah, no, I'm fine." Korin tells them, "I'm just remembering a few things…"

"Korin, you baka!" He heard Mikuri yelled as the older Konoe stomped towards him and gives him a knock on the head, "You exposed too much! What happened to being subtle?-!"

"Sorry, I got too much into the rhythm and forgot…" Korin chuckled.

"Oi, this is bad, Yan-san!" Cosma shouted as she ran over to them with her notebook computer, "Look at this!" They looked at the screen; all sorts of images from Korin performance at the semi-finals filled the computer screen. "Oh… shit…" Korin muttered worriedly.

"You baka!" Mikuri cried as she smacks him on the head again.

"Ite! That hurts, Mikuri!" Korin cried.

"Well, it was your fault!" Mikuri shouted.

"You don't have to hit that hard!"

* * *

Xxx In the sewers xxx

Asuna has in her hands a pack of cigarettes, "This is… The brand of cigarettes that Takahata-sensei smokes all the time…" She muttered, "Takahata-sensei really was caught!"

"Eh… but there are a lot of people who smoke this brand of cigarette though…" Misora stated.

"Oh yeah, Dray-san smoke that a few time as well." Kasumi stated.

"Who would come this far just to smoke?-!"

"Kagurazaka-san, Misora-san, be quiet." Takane said.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Takane-san? Who is this Misora?"

"It's no use denying it." Zero sighed.

"Something's coming…"

They then heard heavy metallic footsteps coming from the other end of the tunnel, revealing to be a huge set of Tanaka-san, the cyborgs that Takane fought in the first round, "A-A WHOLE BUNCH OF TAKANE-SAN?-!" Asuna cried.

"T-There are this many?-!" Mei cried, then noticed her Senpai shivering in fright, "Eh?-! Onee-sama?-!"

The set of cyborgs opened their mouth ready to fire their lasers, "Shoot! Stand back!" Asuna cried. They fired at them, the entire place exploded with the two frontline fighters nearly torn off their skirts, they screamed in fright while Takane fainted on the spot, "EH?-! Onee-sama?-!" Mei cried. "Wait a minute, Kamo! Can't my harisen erase laser types?-!" Asuna shouted as she strikes the robot, which easily pushes her back and another fire at her, who just barely dodged it.

"It didn't work?-!" Asuna cried, "Is it because these are robots…?"

"That's possible." Kamo stated, "Magic Cancel is strong against monsters summoned by magic, but in front of technology, it is just a normal harisen." A robot came close to striking her only to meet a hand right through the chest; Zero lifts the robot up with ease and tosses it to the others causing them to collapse between themselves, "Then you have to win through brute strength." Zero stated, "Kagurazaka, use that large sword of yours! Kasumi, take out Ame and use her to clear a path so I can go past! The rest, use whatever offensive attacks you possesses and strike! Sakura Mei, ignore your Senpai for now and attack!"

"Roger!" Kasumi's ear-ring VG(Vongolia Gear) glowed as her rain phoenix came out, "Ame, please!" the majestic bird flew straight at the robots and cutting them through. "Whoa! Amazing!" Kamo cried as Zero leaped forward and across them, his hands glowed as he swings his hands and several robots were cut in two. "Alright, my turn! _Kanka!_" Asuna dashes forward with the technique fueling her body and strikes forward, breaking pass most of the robots.

"Wawa? Those two must be pros to know exactly what to do but aren't Asuna-san supposed to be an amateur?" Mei muttered in shock, 'I can't lose to her!' She began to chant her spell and fired a fire haze at the robots, "All right, that makes four!" Asuna declared, but another of the robots fires another of the strip-beam that she barely dodged it, "Wait, these guys are tougher than I thought! Plus it looks like they are increasing! By the way, I went ahead and break them just now, but I don't have to compensate for them or anything, right?"

"That's not the problem right now!" Zero shouted as he punches another of the robot into the water, "Kasumi!"

"I'm okay!" Kasumi shouted back as she brought Ame around and hitting back more robots, "Are you all right?"

"Asuna, not good, not good!" Misora cried, "We're cornered!" She pointed at the back that have another army of Tanaka-san marching towards them, "A large group has also arrived from behind us as well!"

"EHH?-!"

"This is a great pinch, huh…?" Zero laughed.

"How many are there?-!" Mei cried, "They just don't stop coming!"

"Misora-chan! Misora-chan you can also use magic too, right? Help us out!" Asuna cried.

"Eh? Who? Misora-chan? Where?"

"At this rate, everyone is going to get stripped! Come on, help us!"

"Eh… I don't wanna." Misora said, but changed her mind when Asuna threatened to strip her herself, "But sorry, Asuna. My artifact only makes me fast on my feet. Simply put, it is specialized in escaping."

"Eh?"

"Uriya! Acceleration Device!" The nun leaped up and ran off via the sewer walls, "I'll be going on ahead, Asuna~!"

"HEY!"

"Wait for us!" Kasumi cried as her phoenix carries her after Natsumi, Zero just ran after her along the walls.

"Not you guys too!"

* * *

Xxx Back with the tournament xxx

It is time for Negi's match with Setsuna, the young kid still hooked on what he witness Korin's match against Ku:Nel. Korin has told Setsuna to take care of him as he went to check on something. The said male is right now walking along the hallway with his phone out, "I see… okay. I'll see you later." He said as he put back the phone. He felt a presence behind him, something as a bonus for his blood relation to the Vongolia of their Hyper Intuition, "What do you want, Ku:Nel-san?"

"I see your senses are sharp as ever." Ku:Nel said appearing behind him, "I'm just here to greet my friends' son, that's all." He walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "You're still looking for her?"

"Yes. She has to be out there somewhere, and I'm going to find her and drag her back home."

"I see." Ku:Nel smiled, 'You're determined, aren't you, Korin-kun. Karin-chan, he resembles you and Yong-Kia so much it's scary.' "Very well, as a bonus, I'm going to tell you my real name and the secret of my artifact." The hooded mage pull down his hood to reveal a his dark blue hair and took out another of his book, "My name is Albireo Imma, as you know, a friend of the Thousand Master and your parents. But please continue to call me Colonel Sanders or Ku:Nel Sanders as I like that."

Korin sweat-dropped at that, 'Does he knows that it is the same name as the one who invented KFC…?'

"My pactio possesses the ability that allows me to transform into people that I have met in the past, and that includes their memories, abilities and powers, a perfect copy." He demonstrated by changing into a black haired man in a black suit and in a fedora with an orange stripe, two curly sideburns hand by the side of his head. "Reborn?-!" Korin cried, "Whoa, you met that Spartan monster infant?-!"

"Is that what you call me, Baka-Korin?" Ku:Nel(Reborn) smirked, "Maybe you need to be punished."

"Don't!" Korin cried, also pleading in mercy. Reborn changes back to Ku:Nel who has his book up, "Oh my, Reborn-kun's personality is so sticky… It was a good thing this ability last only one minute for him especially." He sighed, "Do you understand?"

"Sort of…" Korin nodded, "That means that you're planning to use _him_ against Negi?"

"It's a promise from a friend." Ku:Nel smiled, "I looked forward to meeting you at my tea party; both you and your boss."

"So you know Tsuna?" Korin stated.

"Of course. He is the successor of Timoteo, after all." Ku:Nel smiled, "See you soon." He vanishes into thin air.

"Creepy… How do you put up with him, mom…?"

"_**Now then, Match 14…FIGHT!"**_

He heard Asakura declared and the audience bursts into life, 'Negi… you better keep your head together. Otherwise, you will lose the only chance to get close to your father… If you look too far, you will miss all those that crowd around you, and any amount of regret isn't going to make up for it.'

"Now… what to do now…?"

* * *

Xxx Time Skip to the final match; in the sewer xxx

"KYAH!" Asuna and Mei are running away from the army of Tanaka-san who were closing in on them, their clothes almost all gone, "T-T-There's no end to them!" Mei screamed.

"I don't want to get stripped to death in a weird way by weird robots in a place like this!" Asuna cried.

"EH?-! STRIP DEATH?-!"

"Huhuhu~! Mei, Kagurazaka-san, thanks for waiting." Takane said as she was revived and doing a pose that seems to belong to a mahou-shoujo anime, "The apostle of justice, Takane D Goodman, revi~ves!"

"Onee-sama!" Mei cried.

"Now that, I'm back, all is well! Here I go! Shadow Control Technique, close-range combat ultimate ou-"

*ZAP*

*Instant K.O. by the robots' strip beam*

"ONEE-SAMA!" Mei cried but then she too gets shot with her and Takane were left naked completely defenseless. "You guys are useless!" Asuna cried as the robot prepares to fire at her, "T-This is probably impossible…" 'Ah…Takahata-sensei…I wanted go and save you, but who knew I would be exhausted in a place like this…And for once, I was the one who was in a position to help too… I, I'm sorry…'

"_Please lean down, Asuna-kun."_

"Eh?"

"_Get down!"_

A sudden cannon blast of magic energy destroys all the robots in one full shot, the wind picked up from the insane attack and lifted Asuna up in the air and into someone's arm, "T-Takahata-sensei!"

"Are you all right, Asuna-kun?" Takahata asked as the girl tries to cover herself up.

"H-How did you…?"

"He helped me." He gestured to Tenchi with an unconscious half-naked Kasumi on his back. "I was just following Korin's orders to find Chao Lingshen but I found these two instead." Tenchi stated. The elder teacher summons out some cloaks for them to cover up their naked bodies, Misora repeating on how she stated Takamichi doesn't need any help as they walked up the stairs after Tenchi and Kasumi, "Um… Sensei, I'm really sorry, we ended up getting saved by you instead…" Asuna apologized, embarrassed on how her rescue mission failed so miserably.

"No, thank you, Asuna-kun, were you hurt anywhere?" Takamichi asked.

"Ah, n-no…"

"This is it." Tenchi tells them as he opened the door to the computer room, no one there.

"Just as Tenchi-kun stated… Chao-kun is already gone." Takamichi muttered.

Kasumi walked over to one of the computers and starts tapping away on the keyboard, her eyes locked on the information in the CPU, "It's vague, but there are some of her plans here. But it doesn't make sense with the missing data." She tells them.

"Keep it." Tenchi tells her, "Materro-san should be able to decipher it."

"_More importantly, sensei, I have been contacted by my real form that something big is happening at the match."_ Chibi Setsuna tells him as she flew out the window with Takamichi and Asuna behind. _**"9… 10! 10-count!"**_

"T-That is…" The elder teacher stuttered in shock.

"Whoa, who is that?" Tenchi said in awe, "The amount of aura he is giving off is off the charts!"

"_**Colonel Sanders, win!"**_

Down at the stage, Negi is reunited with his father, well an illusion one but with the exactly skills, memories and attitude of the same Nagi Springfield that was conjured up by Sanders, "Time's up, Negi." Nagi tells his son, "Is your arm alright? Does it hurt?"

"Ah, eh… it will be fine." Negi stated.

"Hm… The fact that I am standing here talking to you like this means I'm dead, I guess." Nagi said, "Sorry, for not being able to do anything for you. I don't have the right to tell you something like this, but… grow up cheerfully." He smiled, "Bye now–"

"W-Wait, dad!" Negi cried, "Please wait! There are still things I want to say! Dad… dad is not dead! You're still alive! On that snowy day 6 years ago, you came to save me…!"

"Eh?"

"NAGI!" A familiar voice shouted, they both turned to see Evangeline getting off of Korin's back, who was panting really heavily, 'That's the last time I let her ride on my back… who barks orders like to a horse?-!' He panted as the vampire walked into the stage. "Oh, Evangeline! Long time no see!" Nagi laughed.

"Master…?"

"Eh?" Nagi pointed at the two, "Master? Eh? Heh? Ho? Eh?"

"Shut up, just be quiet, you're wasting time." Evangeline huffed, "Although there are tons of things I want to say to you, like about the curse, but we'll leave them for now. It's pointless to say anything to an illusion."

"Eh… Curse…?" Nagi then slams his fist on his palm in realization, "Oh yeah! The curse! That's… I was really concerned with that, you know? Didn't I remove it from you?"

"Enough with the excuses, I know you totally forgot about it, you idiot."

'So he's Negi's father…' Korin thought, 'Really not what I pictured him to be…'

"There's no time left, right?" The vampire asked.

"Yeah, only a few seconds are left." Nagi tells her.

"Then, hug me."

"No." The Thousand Master replied instantly.

"Tch, you're the same jerk I remembered…" Evangeline growled, "Fine then, pet my head, I'll settle with that."

"Is that alright?" Nagi asked. "You won't do anything more than that anyways. Hurry up and do it, put your heart into it and pet me." The mage placed his hand on her head in a comforting pat, a single tear flowed down the blonde girl's eyes as the area around him glowed, "Negi. I don't know what kind of life you had up until now, and the things that had happened to you, or about the things that had happened after I was gone… I'm nothing more than an illusion. But you know," Nagi smirked, "I can understand your feeling for this young accomplished, yet super cool genius and undefeatable father who was also a hero but you should stop chasing after me and just leave it at that."

Evangeline laughed at his so-called cool-guy act, "What?"

"Ha."

"A-Ah…"

"You listening?" Nagi said, "You should be yourself."

"A-Ah… D-Da…"

"See ya." He smirked, "And don't cry so much."

The illusion fades, the hooded man remained there with his hand on Evangeline's head, the said vampire twitched at that, "TAKE THAT HAND OF ME IF IT'S OVER!-!" she shouted as she roundhouse kicks him, who dodged it while chuckling, "Hahaha, are your ribs alright then?"

"D-Dad…" Negi muttered as he slightly sobbed. Korin walked up to him and pats him on the head with a comforting smile, "It's okay, Negi." He looked up at the roof, noticing the rescue team there, Tenchi looked down at him with a nod, Korin nodded back.

* * *

Xxx Award Ceremony xxx

"…_**Etc., as stated above, no matter which match you look at, they were all the most incredible matches, ne!"**_ Chao announced, _**"The skills of the winner are truly the school's strongest… no, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to even call him the world's strongest! As the current tournament sponsor, it was an incredibly satisfying experience for me, yo! Furthermore, although it seems that, due to such high levels… or perhaps because of the unrealistic match contents, there were some who believed that this was a fake performance done by the tournament officials."**_

"_**I will leave that decision of whether this is real or fake to everyone, ne." **_Chao smiled, _**"To all contestants and everyone in the audience, thank you! Let us meet at another time!"**_

The crowd goes wild at the ending speech as they moved on to presenting the winner their prize, _**"Now then, the main sponsor of the tournament, Chao Lingshen, will personally hand over the victory prize money of 10 million yen to the victor, Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders!"**_ As soon as Chao passed the prize money to Ku:Nel, countless of reporters came rushing in to interview the victor.

"We're with Mahora Sports! Contestant Ku:Nel, what are your comments on the victory?"

"How are you planning on spending the Ten Million cash prize?"

"Are you really the child teacher's missing father?"

"Excuse me, I'm not good with interviews." Ku:Nel lied as he vanishes in front of their eyes.

"He vanished!"

"How does he does that?-!"

"He's not around anywhere!"

"Can't be helped, get the child teacher!"

"Contestant Negi!"

The paparazzi had switched targets to poor Negi, who is scared stiff before Asakura managed to distract them long enough for Negi to leaped off, "It'd be a good idea if we made our exit here too." Setsuna said. "Good idea." Korin nodded as he sweeps her off her feet and into his arms bridal style, "Shall we?"

"K-Korin-dono?-!" Setsuna cried blushing at the way she was carried. Korin invoked Muuyo Shunpo and left without a sound as he leaped onto the roof and jumped across the air without a care of the world, the hanyo grabbing on him for her dear-life. She was scared that for the first time, she didn't need to use her wings to fly, but was kind of happy of being carried like a princess instead of being the one doing all the carrying, falling for her teacher even more.

With that, the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament officially closed, leaving behind countless questions and mysteries, and one with the answers is Chao Lingshen, one that Korin tend to figure out.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**The Martial Arts Tournament Arc is over! Upcoming is  
the… I don't know how to call that, but look forward to  
it! So, I want to be sure, who do you want to confess to  
who in the reviews and how.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 23 Library Island Mayhem and a little Love Triangle**

* * *

The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament has ended, but there's still  
the situation with Chao. I don't know what she is up to expose  
magic to the public, but it shouldn't be.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"You bastard!" Nerio shouted angrily as he shook Tenchi violently, "Why is Mimi in that state of clothes?-! Do you do something, huh?-! Did you?-! I know you did! Mimi is not some kind of exhibitionist like Maria! You went and took advantage of her when I'm not looking!"

"C-Calm down, Nerio-nii-san!" Kasumi cried with her new clothes replacing her torn one, "Tan-kun didn't do anything!"

"See, I didn't do anything!" Tenchi shouted.

"That's not for you to say!" Nerio shouted.

"Korin is right; you are a sis-con." Tenchi muttered.

"I heard that!" Nerio knocked him with his forehead, Tenchi retaliate and the two ended up fighting comically, again.

"Oi oi, enough with the tsukkomi…" Axel sighed, "Say, where's Knight Decimo?"

"Korin took off when the paparazzi came." Xion tells him.

"Oh yeah… he did go pretty flashy in the semi-finals and his reputation as Katake Kenshi isn't helping it…" Axel stated.

"I think I saw Setsuna-chan with him…" Mikuri said, "Well, let's go, we got to get to Library Island."

"Look! There's Tan Tenchi!"

"Tenchi-san! A word!"

"Oh shit!" Tenchi ran off in lightning speed as the paparazzi caught up to him, stomping over Nerio on the way, the rest couldn't even laugh at that as the Mist Knight twitched in pain, countless sole prints all over his back, "Damn… this is why I hate the paparazzi…" He muttered angrily.

* * *

Xxx With Korin xxx

"What kind of monsters are they…" Korin muttered as he enters the alley with the paparazzi ran past. He just managed to find a quiet place to put down Setsuna but the reporters managed to caught up to him and he just barely escaped by doing said action. He had troubles with them before after every inter-school Kendo tournament when he emerged victorious, but these people are worse than them and much more persistence. He peeked out of the alley, "Good, they're gone… Now to get out of here–"

He then knocked into a running passer-by, the two of them fell on their behinds, "What the hell is your problem?-!" The guy shouted, only to be revealed to be Tenchi, "Oh, Korin, it's you."

"You too huh, Ten?" Korin stated.

"As would every contestant right now." Tenchi laughed as he took Korin's hand and got back on his feet, "Mission Complete, Korin."

"So you got anything?"

"Chao Lingshen herself is an enigma, but her goals are obvious: The reveal of magic upon the public eye." Tenchi said, "We have details of Chao's plans but she seems to have deleted most of it, only leaving the set of info that doesn't link up."

"Have you tried asking Materro-san to decipher it?" Korin asked.

"We did, but she can't with the current info we have." Tenchi stated, "Kind of a shocker too…"

The sky knight thought for a while, "Well, for now, we better keep a look out for her." Korin stated, "Since it is Negi's problem, I have no interest in it. Plus, I doubt she would come looking for me, after all." He sighed as he stretched his arms, "I have an appointment with Konoka, something about the Library Island that she invited pretty much everyone…"

"But isn't it problematic with the reporters around…?" Tenchi wonders, "If we walk around like this, people will spot us."

"Well, I have some spare clothes ready for situations like this; maybe we could use the disguise." Korin stated as he walked into the nearest toilet with Tenchi following, "Why do you have spare clothes for?" Tenchi asked.

"In case."

"Of what?"

"Anything. Plus, it has been somewhat a habit, with Kyoko and Haru shopping trips…"

"Ah… I see…"

* * *

Xxx At Library Island xxx

In the underground level of basement 13th, Haruna has her three friends, Konoka, Nodoka and Yue hanged up upside-down with the perverted manga artist wearing a S&M outfit and wielding a black whip, "Hohoho… [Magic] is it…?" She chuckled, "You got guts to hide such a juicy scoop from me!" she flicked her whip around earning several shrieks in fear from the three.

"P-Please forgive us!" Konoka cried.

"I'm the one at fault for everything up to now," Yue pleaded, "So please, Haruna…"

"NAÏVE!" Haruna shouted as she whips the forehead girl, "You think I'll forgive you all that easily?-! Come on! Spill out everything you know!"

*Whip*

"Ah!"

*Whip*

"Hohoho~ Call me Paru-sama!"

*Whip*

"Paru-sama, save me!"

*Whip*

"AAAHHH!"

*Whip*

"AH! Stop! Anymore and I-I'll…"

* * *

"And well…" Haruna tells them with a single manga page that explains everything that happened before above, "Originally, even if something like this really happened, you guys aren't in a position to complain, right?" She smirked as her friends break into cold sweat and shaking in fear. "W-W-WE'RE SORRY!" Yue cried as they all bowed in apology, "PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"…Hm… Nope, I won't forgive you." Haruna said bluntly, "Not for the rest of your life, not even after you're dead." She pulled Yue's cheek in anger, "You deserve to die a horrible death for keeping such an important thing from your close friend, don't you think?"

"Ro, yar ahohuhuly haight, ai en horry (Oh, you're absolutely right, I am sorry)!" Yue cried. Haruna laughed as she poked her friend's cheek, "I'm joking, joking. That's just how things are. It can't be helped. It's top secret, isn't it?"

"Eh… Haruna…"

"What are you four doing?" Two fellow members came up to them, "Make sure you do your jobs, alright? The customers are already piling up."

"Oh, you guys here just in time!" Haruna stated excitedly, "Actually, I have a super scoop for you!"

"EH?-! What, what?"

"Actually, the truth behind that authenticity of that Mahora Martial Arts Tournament is really mag–"

"HARUNA!-!" Yue just barely managed to prevent Haruna from spilling the beans, the two members returned to their positions, "Th-Th-Th-Th-That is why it's hard to tell you! You're always like that!"

"A-Ah hahaha, sorry, sorry…"

"A-Anyways, if this thing gets exposed to the public…"

"Negi-kun gets turned into an ermine, right? I know, I know." Haruna said, "Even then, I'm not so sure about your decision to hide it from your closest friend."

"Auu…"

"Well, aren't you in a tight spot?" A sudden voice as the door to the room opened with Kasumi coming in smiling, "Hello! Nice to meet you again!"

"Oh, and you are…?" Haruna wonders, before remembering, "Oh yeah, the one with those hot guys!"

"I'm not sure about the hot guys though…" Mikuri laughed as she entered the room.

"Onee-sama!" Konoka greeted in joy, "You came!"

"Like I could let my cute little sister down." Mikuri smiled, "The others have something to do so it's just us." On cue, Cosma, Adhira, and Nerio entered. "Hey!" Nerio greeted.

"A super hot guy appears!" Haruna shouted.

"Great, another one…" Nerio sighed.

"You are super popular, after all~" Kasumi giggled.

Meanwhile, Konoka called Kamo about another magic exposing.

* * *

Xxx Near the Library Island xxx

"No matter how many times I saw this, it's still way too big for a library…" Tenchi muttered under the hood of his hoodie. The two changed their upper clothing into a long-sleeved orange and dark-red shirt over a white short-sleeved hoodie with Korin's sleeves rolled up to their elbows, the hoods covering their heads to prevent any unnecessary attention from the reporters.

"I'll say…" Korin stated. He looked at the map he was given by Konoka after his match with Colonel Sanders, "Okay… their room is… this way!" He pointed randomly.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"What? She gave me a map."

"But considering your sense of direction…"

"HEY!"

* * *

Xxx Back with the Library Trio xxx

Yue and the others all have to perform their magic due to Haruna's punishment for hiding such amazing thing from her, "_Practe Bigi Nar… Ardescat!_" Yue and Konoka chanted with a flick of their wands, a small flame appears at the tip, "WHOA! That really is amazing!" Haruna cried in awe as did to Nodoka.

"Awesome, Yue!" Konoka complimented, "I did a quite a bit of practice myself too…"

"N-No, that's…"

"Congratulations, Yue!" Nodoka said to her best friend, "You finally did it! I really admire you…"

"N-No, it's nothing…" Yue stuttered.

"What about magic tools?" Haruna asked.

"Right~!" Konoka and Nodoka took out their Pactio cards, "_Adeat!_" They chanted as their cards flashes and they transformed into their respective outfits.

"O-Oh! This is… a real-life transformation!" Haruna cried, "Real-life magical girls?-! Sweet!" She gazed at Nodoka, "So, Nodoka has a magic book that can read people's minds…?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Mine can completely cure any injury within three minutes~" Konoka stated, "I've been practicing the incantation for treatment magic too~"

"So you two made a pactio with Negi-kun?" Mikuri asked.

"Yup~!"

"Y-Yes…"

The mangaka muttered to herself, before making a decision, "AH! Awesome! I want one too!"

"EH?-!"

"Come on, Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi said excitedly, "Let's use our pactio as well!"

"A-Ah, that's not proper…" Mikuri stuttered.

"Come on!"

"B-But…"

"I want to see onee-sama pactio too!" Konoka said.

"I'm curious as well." Yue stated.

After much persuasion, Mikuri finally agreed to show them their pactio, which means Nerio, Cosma and Adhira as well.

"_Adeat!_"

They changes into their respective outfit and wielding their respective artifacts, "Oh! Pretty!" Konoka said in awe, "You looked so pretty, onee-sama!"

"Y-You think so…?" Mikuri asked shyly, "But it's really tight around my waist and chest…" She moved her upper body a bit, her boobs bounced a little with Nerio looking at them blushing a little, only to get a smack from his sister, "Ero-niisan." She muttered.

"Come on! You know it's a guy thing!" Nerio cried, "I'm pretty sure Korin would do the same thing!"

"Don't compare Korin-kun with you!" Kasumi huffed, "He knows what not to look!"

"You're just jealous that she has better size then yours."

"Am not!"

Adhira looked down at her chest, a bit envious that Mikuri has that much packed in there, "I'm jealous…"

"You'll grow, Adhira." Cosma tells her, remembering how big her older self was.

"But…" Haruna looked at Mikuri a little, "If you think it is tight, you can always do this!" She pulled the sides of the kimono down, the girl blushed red as she tries to pull it back up, "What are you doing?-!"

"Making every male goes boom with your amazing body!"

"Don't anyhow touch them!"

"More sex-appeal~"

"Let go!"

"Sorry for being late." The door opened to show Korin and Tenchi, but what they see is overwhelming. Haruna struggling with Mikuri pulling the sides of her kimono to reveal her smooth shoulders and collarbone and some of her chest, enhancing her normal sexiness to the max. Korin was send back with a huge nosebleed collapsing on the floor.

"Korin!" Tenchi cried.

"KYAH! Korin-sensei!" Nodoka cried.

"Blood is still flowing!" Kasumi cried.

"Blood pack, stat!" Cosma commanded.

"Roger!" Nerio nodded.

"Did we… go too far…?" Haruna wonders.

"You did!" Yue and Mikuri cried.

* * *

Later, after Korin has recovered from overwhelming blood loss, they explained on how a pactio is made. "KISS?-!" Haruna cried, "Oh… basically, you mean that when you kiss Negi-kun, that provisional contract thing gets established. Who knew that's where those cards come from…?" She then thought for a moment, "Eh? Does that mean that Konoka and Nodoka kissed Negi-kun?"

"Yeah~ Asuna and Se-chan did as well!" Konoka stated.

"Wait, that means you guys and Korin-sensei…" Haruna pointed at the others, Mikuri blushed a little with Korin looking away flustered, Kasumi has a similar reaction while Cosma chuckled, Adhira looked confused at what she meant and Nerio remained passive, "Whoa, never thought of him as a lolicon and a bisexual…"

"I'm not!" Korin cried, "I'm normal! I like girls!"

"Long-haired ones, right?" Tenchi stated.

"Don't say other's preferences in front of everyone!"

"Ah… I see…" Haruna muttered with a sudden evil look in her eyes, "Hm… This is… oh, yeah… That could work, ehehe…"

"Eto… since when Haruna notice…?" Yue asked worriedly.

"Well, I just kinda did a little while ago…" Haruna chuckled, "You shouldn't underestimate Paru-sama, you know, Yuekichi-kun…"

The door opened to reveal the boy they were discussing about, "Ah, everyone, there you are. I've been looking for you all."

*GLIN~PI!*

"Welcome, Negi-kun~!" Haruna laughed as she patted his shoulders, "That's a cute costume by the way! Really, you came at just the right time! Okay, okay, stand over there! Yeah, right there!"

"Um… okay…?"

"Itadakimasu."

"Eh?"

*NCHUU~UUU* The mangaka kissed the cute ten-year old teacher, much to everyone's shock with different reactions. Korin has his jaw-dropped, Tenchi looked in disbelieve, Mikuri looked blushing while Kasumi shook in shock. Cosma chuckled while Adhira glared with a mix of jealously and shock, Nerio has his eyes big like dish plates, Yue and Nodoka looked blushing while Konoka shook badly. The kiss continued despite the flailing hands of Negi which Haruna ignored. When they separate, Haruna blinked confused, "Eh? There's no card?"

"W-W-WHA?-!"

"Maybe I have to stick my tongue in too?"

"WHAT ARE (THE HELL/ON EARTH) YOU (FUCKING) DOING?-!" Yue, Nodoka, Korin and Kasumi yelled as they hit her with books, fists and a karate chop.

"This is Cosma all over again…" Nerio muttered.

"Ahh… Sorry! What a thing for me to do, getting blinded by greed and then losing myself in a daze…"

"You did lose yourself!" Nodoka cried.

"Don't try to cover it up with some stupid made-up explanation!" Yue cried.

"You're a fucking liar!" Korin shouted.

"What are you doing to a ten year old boy?-!" Kasumi cried.

Negi shivered as he asked worriedly what is going on, "Fufufu~ Negi-kun, I want that so-called [artifact] super dream item!" Haruna declared.

"EHH?-! How did Haruna-san knows about the artifacts?-!"

"I-I'm sorry… the secret is finally exposed to Haruna…"

"I-Is that so…? But Haruna-san is everyone's friend anyway. I figured it would come one day." Negi stated, "I'm mentally prepared…"

"Oh, that's my Negi-kun! He's a smart one!" Haruna said with a thumbs-up, "Really~ Onee-san is touched! I would have never imagined that the child teacher could have such a secretive hidden goal within him! Let me help you too!"

"N-No, but…"

"WHOA, STOP, STOP! Asuna and everyone else are all helping too, right? I won't let you keep me the only person out of the group!" Haruna shouted, "Why do I want to help? That's simple! BECAUSE IT LOOKS FUN! CAUSE IT'S "MAGIC", YOU KNOW?-! Ah, "Magic"! It has such a corny yet sweet ring to it~ And so, Negi-kun, please give me the secret dream tool as well!"

"She just wants the artifact…" Tenchi muttered.

"Fufufu… nice, you're nice, Saotome Haruna-san." A familiar voice said.

"Who goes there!"

There sitting cross-legged on the shelves is Kamo the ermine smoking a cigarette, "You're just like that Asakura-neesan, we seems to think on the same level." He said.

"Kamo-kun!" Negi cried.

"Oh! The ermine Kamo-kun really can speak!" Haruna cried, "Although you don't talk very cutely for a mahout shoujo's mascot…"

"Leave me out of that mascot thing. I'm a tough hard-boiled kind of guy." Kamo stated, "Anyway, for the contract, a magic circle is needed."

"Oh! I see; a magic circle!" Haruna nodded, "As expected of magic stuff."

"Well, how 'bout it? Should we give it a shot right now?"

"Cho-Chotto matte, Kamo-kun!" Negi cried, "Don't carry on the conversation on your own! We can't do this! If we make provisional contracts so easily like this, they might get dragged into danger!"

"After all those times, what are you saying now, aniki? Isn't it better to have more partners? Besides, if danger really does shows up, it would be easier for you to protect them with a contract established!" Kamo explained.

"Eh? Now that you mentioned it…" Haruna turned to Yue, "Did Yue not do a provisional contract?"

The forehead girl flinched at the stares she was getting, "Ooh, that's right, Yuecchi should do it too." Kamo said slyly, "Didn't you mentioned earlier that you wanted to do it?"

"K-Kamo-san, what are you talking about?-!" Yue cried blushing.

"I guess so… I think it's a good idea if Yue did it too." Nodoka stated.

"N-Nodoka?-!"

Korin noticed there's something wrong with Yue then, and decides to keep a lookout for her and the newly dubbed pervert duo of Haruna and Kamo, who chuckled slyly at something rather interesting that happened. "A-Anyways, I won't do it! Even Nodoka too! What kind of foolish thing are you talking about?-!" Yue cried.

"R-Really…?"

"Look, the expedition event is starting! Leave the silly things behind and get to work!"

Hai, hai… sheesh, you're so uptight, Yuekichi-kun."

* * *

Xxx later, in the tour xxx

Korin and the rest all followed the people in the tour, looking at the huge bookshelves filled with books and the waterfalls around them with a few trees growing out on the side, making it to be something out of a fantasy manga, only it is in real-life, "Okay, it's official, these people are dense." Nerio stated.

"I know what you mean." Tenchi stated, "How can they not questioned all of this?"

"It's a mystery." Korin laughed, "But still, compared to the head library in the Assassino headquarters, this seems like a small bookstore."

"Whoa, there's an even bigger one?-!" Haruna cried.

"Did you know it is rude to eavesdrop on others?" Korin stated in annoyance.

"Come on, you guys are speaking too loudly for that." Haruna laughed it off. She then turned her attention to Negi and Nodoka in front of them, "Oh~ They have a great vibe going on~"

"Really~" Konoka agreed.

"But aren't their age differences really far to be lovers?" Kasumi asked.

"There are couples where their age differences are at least 10 years apart." Cosma stated, "So it's not that big of a deal."

"Says the Namimori pervert…" Nerio muttered, remembering on how Cosma seems to prey on men all over town time to time, especially during valentines' day and Christmas, to get a free meal and release some… err… stress from her daily work, the woman giggled away at the remembrance of her previous "Meal Tickets".

"But we are attracting quite a crowd…" Korin stated, noticing on how many of the girls are staring at Nerio like raw meat to hungry lions, the mist knight felt a shiver down his spine as he felt violated by the many lewd stares that seems to strip him from all sides. "Even here, I can't escape the fangirls…"

"After all, it seems like those two kissed again during the date yesterday as well." Kamo stated.

"EHH?-! SERIOUSLY?-!" Haruna said in shock.

"Really?" Konoka asked in surprised.

"Wait, they went on a date yesterday?" Korin asked.

"Oh yeah, those two were at the bookstore I and Lara went yesterday." Nerio stated.

"When you and her great pals?" Cosma asked, "Could it be that you…?"

"No! What are you saying?-! We're just friends!" Nerio cried.

"Really? Did you know that Lara Fuchs is in lo-" Korin was stopped by Kasumi's hands on his mouth. "We must not let Nerio-niisan know! It would just be worst for Lara-chan!"

"Err… Kasumi-san… Korin is dying…" Tenchi pointed out, Korin indeed was blue from lack of air and is drifting between conscious and unconscious state. "KYAH! KORIN!" Mikuri cried.

"I pressed too hard~" Kasumi giggled dryly sweating a little.

"You really got to limit your grip…" Cosma stated, before noticing how quiet Adhira is, the little cow girl was staring at the two like a jealous school girl, "Ah… young love~" She giggled.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Tenchi asked, noticing that Haruna, Yue, Konoka and Kamo are no longer around, "They were here a minute ago."

"Never mind them, Korin needs CPR stat!" Nerio cried.

"You're up, Mikuri-chan!" Kasumi said pushing her forward. "W-What are you doing?-! I-I'm not…"

"Okay, I can't feel his pulse." Cosma said grimly.

"EEEHHH?-!"

"What kind of grip you have?-!" Tenchi cried.

"EEEHH?-! Korin-nii?-!" Adhira cried as she stopped glaring at Nodoka who has left to find the others.

"Mikuri-chan! CPR!" Kasumi cried.

"E-EH?-!"

"There's no time!" Cosma cried.

"O-Okay…" Mikuri muttered blushing as she kneeled down next to him. Technically, this is her first kiss but she didn't really want it like this. Not that it matters right now as she descends onto Korin's lips, giving him the air he requires. A few more huffs, the guy finally regained his consciousness. "Oh! He's back!" Tenchi cheered.

"What the hell…? I remember Kasumi-chan covering my mouth and my oxygen supply…" Korin realized, "Kasumi!"

"I already said I'm sorry!" Kasumi cried. He then noticed Mikuri kneeling there with her face red and not wanting to make eye contact with him, "Err… Mikuri? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Mikuri cried.

"What's with her?" Korin asked.

"Oh, because she- *WHACK* AAAHHHHHHHH!" Nerio was sent flying away with a wooden sword used as a bat.

"Eto…"

"It's nothing!" Mikuri shouted with the flustered face, "So don't ask again!"

"Right…" Korin muttered with a sweat-drop, "Eh? Where're the others?"

Xxx later xxx

Negi and the rest finally made it back to them as they continued on as the tail of the expedition. The others thought there was something weird with them as with the really tensed atmosphere around Yue, Negi and Nodoka walking next to each other, Haruna was whistling with interest while Konoka was walking behind with them stiffly like a puppet,

"Ano… Konoka, is something wrong?" Korin asked, but the girl kept on walking.

"Eto… Moshi moshi? Is Konoe Konoka there?"

Still silence.

Korin got an idea and snuck behind Konoka, confusing the others who looked at him in curiosity. The teen sneakily walked up behind, took out his finger and poke her sides earning a shriek from Konoka, "K-Korin-san?-!"

"Hahaha, it worked!" Korin laughed with two thumbs-up.

"What are you doing?-!" Mikuri cried.

"Relax, it's a trick I came up with for my sister." Korin stated, "She can get really engrossed in her studies that she can forget to eat or sleep."

"Sound like your sister is one heck of a workaholic." Nerio stated.

"Nah, if it's workaholic, my brother is worst." Tenchi stated, "He can study without sleep for a week straight surviving on crackers and water."

"That _is _worst…" Kamo sweat-dropped.

"So, what's on your mind?" Korin asked, "Is there some kind of trouble I can help you with?"

"A-Ah, n-no… it's nothing…" Konoka stuttered, but was quickly given in with Korin's stern glare and her sister's glare isn't helping either, "A-Ah… you see…" She then go on explaining on how they found out about Yue's affection for Negi and Nodoka finding out by accident and the forming of a weird love-triangle.

"Wow that is troublesome…" Nerio muttered.

"A real-life love-triangle!" Kasumi squealed, "How exciting!"

"But for Negi to not notice them, he really is dense." Korin said with a crooked smirk. "You're not the one to talk…" Kamo muttered, two imaginary arrows appears pointing at Konoka and Mikuri saying [Likes/Loves him], 'But he is more of a love-square than a triangle…'

They then saw a quite a funny scene where Yue slowed down, followed by Nodoka then Negi, who asked if he was walking too fast, "E-Eh…?" Korin blinked.

"W-What was that…?-!" Konoka quickly cried, "How do you explained those two's actions right then?-!"

"Well, Yue-san was planning to give them some time together, but Nodoka-san then moved back in turn caused Negi-kun to move back so the three can be together." Cosma sums it up, "Something like that?"

"No, I don't think that's what she meant…" Korin stated.

"Hauu… I'm scared…" Konoka muttered, "I'm really bad these kinds of things…"

"I guess we can see what happens first before we act." Mikuri stated, "Kyoko-chan told me that if a love triangle rises, there's no way to settle it besides one person giving up on getting his or her affection." But Konoka wasn't listening as she once brought up calling Asuna, something Kamo precedes useless since Asuna would be of the least help here.

"T-Then I have to at least tell Haruna that Nodoka listened in!" Konoka said.

"Good idea; that perverted manga artist will definitely try something stupid that will backfire on her and all of us." Korin stated.

"Haruna-!"

Konoka tries to call the doujinshi writer but then they arrived at the Japanese literature section which Negi is really interested in due to the many Japanese books he has read. Korin too has recognized some of the famous books that he read during his time in Kyoto those years ago, but he was more into English books rather than Japanese's since it was easier to read for him. It was then Haruna starts to discuss with Negi about the dangers of love-triangles with books about them that usually ends with either one of the main characters dying in the process or two of the lovers committing suicide, "L-Love-triangles are scary…" Negi stuttered.

"Isn't it~?" Haruna chuckled, "Negi-kun, you should at least watch out for love-triangle relationships too~"

"Haruna!-! Don't implant strange prejudiced views against famous literature into an innocent child!" Yue and Nodoka cried.

"I knew this was going to happened…" Korin sighed.

"K-Korin-san…" Konoka muttered, "If it really turns into something like that… what will I do?-!"

"What kind of images are you thinking in the first place…?" Korin said with a dead-panned expression.

* * *

Korin and the rest all stood around the hall with a bottle and can of drink in their hands, the sky knight empty the contents in less than ten seconds followed by his friend, "That was refreshing!" Korin exhaled out happily from his cold 7-UP drink.

"No matter how many times I saw that, it's still freaks me out." Nerio stated.

"His family is like a black hole for food." Tenchi tells him.

"Aren't you about the same?" Cosma stated.

"But still, it was really fun." Kasumi stated, "There were all sorts of things everywhere!"

"Hm?" Mikuri then noticed Konoka, Yue and Haruna getting scolded by an older, most possibly an upperclassman from the high school division, for lagging behind so suddenly that their teacher has to find them with the three having their eyes on the ground at all time, "Looks like Konoka-chan has a little trouble…"

"Well, they did left without warning during the event, after all." Tenchi stated, "But that senior looked really familiar…"

"I'll go talk to her." Korin stated as he walks towards them, "Excuse me, but let me take it from here, I would need to punish them myself…" The girl turned around and Korin's eyes widen in shock, "Zi…yan…?"

"Ko-kun…?"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**YEAH! Chapter 23 finished! Okay, I know what you are  
thinking, why is another of Korin's childhood friend  
in Mahora? Well, to answer that, you have to wait for the  
next chapter!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 24 The Magic Box Weapon**

* * *

I don't believe it… Ziyan is standing right in front of me  
right now. Why on earth is she here?-! First Tenchi, now  
her?-! What is going on here?-!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"Zi…yan…?" Korin stuttered, the girl in front of him too was shocked.

"Ko-kun…?" The girl stuttered in shock. The girl was around Mikuri's height, with light-brown hair like Tenchi with a flower hairclip on her ride side and tied in two bushy low tails behind and blue eyes, her chest is almost the size of Mikuri's but her waist is much more wider, she is wearing a blue shirt under a coat similar to ones the library committee are currently wearing with dark blue jean skirt and black socks and white sneakers, "T-That's you, right… Ko-kun…?"

"H-How… w-why are you-"

"KO-KUN!"

Korin wasn't able to ask as he was pushed down by a tackle and bear hug by the girl, the two falling down the ground, "Z-Ziyan…?"

"I've found you…"

"Eh?"

The hug tightens a little, the girl crying her eyes out, "I've finally found you… I was so worried… you suddenly left and then Tenchi-nii was then transferred by this weird guy leaving me alone… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have rejected you…" Korin's eyes looked down as he wraps his arms around her, "I'm the one that should apologize… I should have left a note before I left…" He stated.

"Hohoho~"

A sudden chuckled was heard as the mangaka grinned with evil-looking eyes, "Mind if you explain everything, Korin-sensei…?" Haruna chuckled, "I didn't know you are a chick magnet like Sawada-sensei~"

"What are you talking about?" Korin snapped, "She is my childhood friend, nothing more!"

"Hoho? You sure?" Haruna asked again.

"Yes, and she is my sister, you baka." Tenchi cuts in, "Besides, she rejected his love a long time ago."

"They don't need to know that!" Korin shouted blushing from embarrassment.

"Tenchi-nii!" Ziyan cried as she went and bear hugs him too, "You're here too!"

"Hey, Ziyan, been a while." Tenchi said patting her head, the girl giggled at the affection.

"Who is she?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm not too sure…" Cosma stated.

"Wait…" Mikuri then remembered, "You're Ziyan? Tan-san's twin sister?"

"Oh, who are you?" Ziyan asked.

"Oh, Ziyan, these are my new friends." Korin tells her, "The tall woman is Cosma, the purple haired one is Kasumi, the model guy behind her is her brother, Nerio, the little kid is Adhira and she is Mikuri."

"Model guy?" Nerio blinked.

"Well, you do look like a male model, Nerio-niisan…" Kasumi stated.

"EH? Really?-!"

"Why do you think that all the girls are attracted to you?" Tenchi stated, "Damn, I'm pretty sure all our friends are either too smart, too dumb, too aggressive or too handsome…"

Ziyan blinked for a moment, before looking back at Korin, "Ko-kun has friends?"

"Hey, I'm not that anti-social!" Korin shouted angrily, "Besides, it's been years since we met."

"N-No, that's not it… just that it was rather shocking for you to have other friends besides me and Tenchi-nii…" Ziyan said shyly, "Maybe I should tell Kinchi-nee about this…"

"Wait, nee-san is here too?-!" Korin cried, "Who else is here?"

"Hm… Terra-nii, Hiro-kun…"

"THAT'S EVERYONE!"

"Okay, ignoring the fact that all of our siblings are here, why exactly are you here for, Ziyan?" Tenchi asked, "I doubt you got a scholarship to Mahora all of a sudden and causes everyone to transfer here. Tried that excuse with Korin once but failed."

"No duh." Korin dead-panned, "Say, how long have you been in Mahora?"

"Almost one year." Ziyan tells them.

"That long?-!" Korin and Tenchi cried.

"But then, where were you? Nurari-chan has told me that I might find you in Japan but never got the time."

"Wait, did you say Nurari?"

"Ziyan-chan!" They heard a child-like voice from behind, a brown haired girl wearing a hooded-haori over a black sailor outfit waving at her, "There you are! I've been looking…for…you… KORIN?-!"

"I knew it." Korin's eyes became evil as he cracked his knuckles, "Anything to say before your punishment?"

"A-Ah…"

"_Korin Discipline Chop!_"

*WHACK*

…

Nurari has now a pulsing bump on top of her head, the girl whimpering in pain as she was forced to sit in seiza. The rest has decided to sit down or stand near a bench so they can start asking, "Okay, so how much you know about magic?" Korin asked Ziyan.

"Err… not much… besides pactio and their existence… that's about it." Ziyan said.

"You don't have to hit that hard…" Nurari sniffed.

"Who asked you to expose magic to her in the first place?-!" Korin shouted angrily, before turning back to Ziyan, "Ziyan, did you know about… the mafia…?"

"Mafia? Yeah, a little." Ziyan stated, "Nurari-chan told me about the Assassino and some of their rankings and the Knights…"

"So… you know who the knights are?" Korin asked.

"Not really, but I would really love to know!" Ziyan said excitedly, "I heard the leader was majestic and courageous, and I hope he was really handsome~! I think he might be a really hot guy with blonde hair and rides a white horse all around with a shiny armor and sword!" The others all snicker at the description of their leader, Korin glared at them angrily, "I asked Nurari to tell me who they are but she wouldn't say anything!"

"Well, I'm not a blabbermouth like Nori." Nurari pouted, "Besides, her description is as dangerous as it is."

"Seaweed?" Tenchi wonders. (A/N: Nori is also a name for a type of edible seaweed often used in the making of Sushi)

"Say, where is that guardian of yours?" Korin asked, "I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, he is just patrolling around. Saying something about beating some guy named Kageru…"

'I never thought he would be the competitive type…' They then noticed Yue running off with Nodoka, Negi, Haruna and Konoka after her; they also noticed that Yue is crying as well, "Eh? Ayase-san?" Korin wonders.

"Yue-chan?" Ziyan got up and run after them.

"Ziyan! Wait!" Tenchi ran after her.

"Ten! Ziyan! Hold up!" Korin ran after them.

…

…

…

"So… what should we do now…?" Nerio asked, but then noticed Mikuri's dark aura of jealousy, "Err… Konoe…?"

"Shut up."

"Done."

"Mikuri-nee… scary…" Adhira stuttered.

"I never thought Mikuri-chan could feel jealous." Kasumi stated.

* * *

Right now, Korin, Tenchi and Ziyan are all running in a metal hallway that seems to come out from a science fiction movie or novel, or both, "Yue-chan!" Ziyan called out as she ran after Yue who was being chased by Haruna, Negi, Konoka and Nodoka. "Okay, what the hell is this place…?" Korin wonders.

From afar, they witness Yue slams a button from the wall, two metal doors came out from the walls, "Ah! It's the armored fire door!" Ziyan cried.

"Why is that in a library?-!" Tenchi cried. His twin sister and friend picked up their pace and they sprint pass the doors just as the metal gates closed behind her separating her and Korin from the rest, Negi and Konoka in the middle while Tenchi just hits right into the last door along with Nodoka, but they didn't get pass the final gate which closes right in front of them, "Not good! We're locked in!" Ziyan cried.

"Korin! Ziyan!" Tenchi cried.

"Korin-nii, you alright?-!" Negi asked.

"Is there a way to unlock them?" Korin asked Ziyan. "No, the only way is to use the switch outside–" *BAM!* "Eh?" When she turned around, the door is flung off its hinges and on the floor with a huge dent on them. "Waste of time. Let's move!" Korin ran off, while Ziyan ran behind still shocked at the fallen doors, "H-How did you…?"

"Long story, I'll explain to you later."

…

They caught up with Yue at the cliff, who was standing on the edge dangerously in front of a huge waterfall and other platforms besides them, right after Haruna and Kamo, "Wait, Yue!" The mangaka shouted at the forehead girl, "Didn't I say earlier that you don't have to run away?-! I told you, there's nothing bad about the fact that you fell in love with Negi-kun. The point is, things will be alright as long as you pick carefully about what we do from here on, right?"

"Of course, I will support you no matter what choice you make, even if you choose to go on a raging attack against Negi-kun. (Korin: Raging…? *sweat-dropped*) Really, if it's you guys, I'm sure things won't end up like those love-triangle relationships stories earlier, I'm telling ya." The mangaka added, "That's why, Yue–"

"You're wrong, Haruna." Yue interrupted, "I have already chosen, the choice to commit a horrible betrayal against Nodoka."

"Ayase-san…" Korin muttered.

"Yesterday, I had a talk with Negi-sensei after his date with Nodoka…"

"…What happened?" Haruna asked. The ermine than realized what she meant and regretted his actions then, "No, Yuecchi…" Kamo stuttered, "That was…"

Yue shook her head, "I committed a horrible betrayal. What I'm afraid more than anything else… is to be disliked by Nodoka, and yet…"

"Yue…"

"Yue-chan, you're thinking too much into this." Ziyan tells her junior, fully understanding what they are talking about, "Falling in love in someone is not something you can control, and the fact that you love the person as your friend doesn't mean tha–"

"No, I can't forgive myself." Yue stated, "I was supposed to support Nodoka with the bottom of my heart, and yet I did such a despicable… How foolish! How stupid! How dirty… I'm the worst…"

"If it was possible, I wanted to lock up this dirty feeling within me… and continue to support Nodoka on as her friend, just like I did up till now. But as I thought, I don't have that right anymore. Such…" Yue turned and revealed her teary eyes, "Such an ugly feeling like this… should just disappear along with me entirely."

They then noticed how close she is too the edge of the platform.

"W-Wait, Yue…!"

"What are you…?-!"

"Please tell Nodoka that I'm sorry."

And the girl leaped back.

"YUE/YUE-CHAN/AYASE-SAN!"

Then a metal hook came out and lodged itself on the edge, sounds of someone descending was heard, "Eh?"

"So she had that equipment this whole time…?" Korin questioned.

"That's the Library Expedition Club for you…" Kamo sighed.

"Oh, the ermine can talk!" Ziyan said in surprise.

"A-AH!-! I-I'm nothing but the figment of your imagination…" Kamo chanted.

"She knows about magic too." Korin tells the ermine, "You want answers, ask Nurari Snowfield." But then, his intuition goes haywire as he heard a slight strain on the metal links, "Not good!" He dashes forward and dives after Yue, much to everyone's shock, especially Ziyan who witness her childhood friend jumps off the cliff without hesitation.

"Ko-kun!"

Back with Yue, the girl kept thinking about what should she do about Nodoka, but then she felt a rope shaking rather uncontrollably as the metal links linking the rope to the metal hook break, sending her falling to her doom, 'O-Oh no!'

"Ayase-san!" She then heard her teacher as she saw him diving straight for her and then grapping her and reached into his pocket, before realizing that it's empty, 'Shit! I forgot, I left my pactio card and Rin-Ko with Mikuri!' He turned in the air to such his back is facing the ground and Yue in above him, 'No choice! I have to take the impact for her!'

"W-What are you doing, Korin-sensei?-!" Yue cried, "You will get paralyzed that way!"

"Not that it matters right now!" Korin shouted, "Your safety matters first! Remind me to punish you for reckless behavior afterwards!" 'If we survive this…'

"_Hanayousei: Kuogetsu Tate(Flower Fairy: Sky Moon Shield)!_"

All of the sudden, three small glowing figures flew down and surround them in a green-orange-purple glowing sphere, "T-This is…"

"Please hold on!"

A familiar voice said as a figure descends surrounded by a red-blue sphere, they then realized who the figure is, "Ziyan/Senpai?-!" They cried.

"Hand on tight, it's going to be bumpy!" She warned them as they approached the ground, lucky there was water from the waterfall as they fell in with a huge splash. The droplets of water rained down on them, Korin laid down there with Yue on his waist unconscious and Ziyan laid not far; five glowing lights flew up into the air and surrounds the light-brown haired girl as she got up rubbing her head. "Itai~"

"Itetete…" Korin grunted as he got up, "What were those…?"

"_You are really reckless, you know that?-!"_

Korin blinked, looked around confused of who was talking. _"Over here, you doofus!"_ He looked in front to see a small girl the size of his finger floating and glaring at him, causing him to stumble back from shock. The girl has bright orange hair that reaches her waist and equally bright orange eyes; and on her back were two orange beetle's shell-like wings with horns pointing up. She is wearing an orange Chinese qipao that reaches past her knees.

"W-What in the world…?"

"_I still don't get why I have to rescue a reckless idiot like you!"_ the little girl said, _"What was Ziyan thinking?"_

"Now now, Daidaiiro*, that's not nice." Ziyan tells her.

"_But Ziyan-chan!"_ Daidaiiro cried.

"_Shut up, you childish brat."_ Another voice said; a male one this time as the guy floats besides the other one. The guy has black spiky hair and sharp black eyes, on his back were similar red wings but the horns are faced down. He wore a black gakuran and matching black pants, a red armband around his right arm that has the kanji [Earth] on it, _"Your annoying whines are irritating."_

"_You shut up, Kokushoku**!_" Daidaiiro shouted, _"Your emoness is just as bad!"_

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Korin asked.

"Well… Nurari said that because I and Terra has been around you guys so long that we developed special abilities, something she called [Yamikara (Shortened for Yami no Chikara, which means Power of Darkness)]." Ziyan explained, "My power is called _Hanayousei_, Flower Fairy, allowing me to use these five beautiful fairies to fight and project barriers."

"_Ha! Beautiful, her?"_ Kokushoku laughed pointing at Daidaiiro, _"Impudent is more likely! The only beautiful about her is her clothes."_

"_At least I'm not an emo guy!"_

"_Do you have something to say?-!"_

"_Matter of fact, I do!"_

"C-Come on! Both of you!" Ziyan cried.

"You sure you can use them?" Korin asked doubtfully pointing at the two fairies.

"I can!"

"_And you, woman!" _Kokushoku shouted as he pulled her pigtails, _"Why did you call us out for such a stupid reason?-!"_

"Itai! Itai, Kokushoku-kun!"

"_I'm a warrior of the highest caliber! What's your idea for summoning me to protect that idiot?-!"_

"Mm…" Yue starts to stir; immediately Korin pushed Ziyan to hide behind a rock with her little buddies behind her. They peeked up from there and watched the entire scene unfold.

* * *

The forehead girl slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she is now in shallow waters. The last thing she remembers is that her teacher came diving in and… her teacher! She looked around frantically, not finding him anywhere, or her senior. 'Where are they…?-!' She then recalled the very reason she leaped off the cliff, 'Nodoka… I…' She remembers her so-called 'Betrayal' during the first day as tears filled her eyes, 'Knowing that Negi doesn't have someone he likes and…'

"I-Is that what happened, Yue?" She stiffened, turning to find her friend right there, "Negi-sensei doesn't have… anyone he likes right now." Nodoka said, "I knew it… Yue… Likes Negi-sensei too. Don't you…?"

"N-Nodoka… I-I…"

"I know." Nodoka tells her, "I know about everything, Yue." Yue then realized the book she was holding, her artifact that reads a person's mind, "I-Is that so…? Then everything is already…" She muttered, "If that's the case, then you knew what I did, right? And just how much a horrible friend I am."

"T-That's not true…" Nodoka muttered as she reverts her artifact back into a card, "More importantly… I want to hear this straight from your mouth."

"Yue… do you like Negi-sensei…?"

The girl couldn't stop shaking. The question that she feared was asked by her, and knowing that she can't lie to her anymore, she answered, "Yes…" Tears starts to pour out her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Nodoka!"

"Y-Yue?-!"

"I-I know this not something that can be forgiven just by apologizing! I'm supposed to be supporting you, yet… I did such a terrible thing! I even said something like that to Negi-sensei!"

"Y-You're wrong, Yue!"

"No! I understand! I-It's unpleasant, isn't it? Having something like this done to you by a friend! B-But please, understand! This was no done on purpose… and I certainly did not choose to become attracted to Negi-sensei either…"

"Yue, calm down-"

"No, I'm really disqualified as your friend! Such a foolish and stupid… I'm sorry, Nodoka, I'm sorry… I won't cause any more trouble for-"

"Yue! Pull yourself together!"

"T-That's right… this, this kind of feeling is just a temporary confusion, a misunderstanding that happens all the time in teenage years! With time, this kind of feeling should fade away…! Nodoka, I beg you, please forget everything that happened today. If you do that, then everything will go back to the way it was…"

"Y-Yue…?-!"

"I-If Nodoka doesn't like me anymore because of what happened here today… t-then I'll disappear. B-Because I can't force unhappy thoughts onto Nodoka anymore…"

"…BAKA!"

*SLAP!-!*

Yue's head snapped to the side with a burning sensation on her left cheek, 'Ah… S-She hates me now…' She thought as she dropped on her knees and in the shallow waters, 'Nodoka… completely hates me now.' Tears start to fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks, 'It can't be helped. Having done something like this to a friend… it's obvious…'

What she did not expect was for Nodoka to wrap her arms around her in a warming hug, "Baka… Baka Yue…you're wrong…" She tells her friend, Yue flinched a little from shock, "Why did you say something like that, neither I or anyone else would be happy about it… Yue… If it's Yue, even if you like Negi-sensei, I'm perfectly alright with it."

"W-What are you talking about, Nodoka? That's a lie, such a…"

"Yeah… it's a lie… it's a little tough and painful…" Nodoka stated, "But… I have read a lot of books as well, so I know too, that there are no good solutions to love triangles… but if I have to fight Yue because of that, and have one of us feel sad, it'd be a painful and tedious story; I don't want that… right, Yue…?"

"B-But, Nodoka, even if you say that, I did such a horrible thing…" Yue stuttered.

"I'm the one who did something horrible, I spied on Yue's heart. If anyone is to get scolded, it should be me…" Nodoka tells her as she let go of her, "If Negi-sensei doesn't have anyone he likes yet, then let's do our best, Yue. That's why, stay as my friend, Yue."

Yue couldn't control her tears anymore as they falls down the side of her eyes, reducing her voice to a series of sniffles and sobs, her close friend tried to comfort her.

Until…

"OOOIIIII!-! BAKA-YUE!-!-!"

Yue was send flying with a flying kick courtesy of Saotome Haruna, the girl spun and skidded on the shallow water, much to Nodoka's shock, "Jeez… first you want to disappear, then you jump off, followed by Korin-sensei and Ziyan-senpai, making me worry…" Haruna sighed, "Jeez, baka-Yue, making people worry like this… You're too dead serious…"

"Eh? Korin-sensei?" Yue then remembered, "AH! That's right! Where is he?-!" She ran around trying to find her teacher.

"I'm fine."

A sudden familiar voice assures her as Korin and Ziyan pops out from behind the rock, the two tiny fairies sitting on their shoulders.

"Korin-sensei! Senpai!" Yue cried in relief, "You're okay!"

"Thanks to Ziyan here." Korin stated, "And her little friends."

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Daidaiiro!" _

"_Kokushoku."_

"Fairies!" Haruna cried pointing at the two little people, "They are real!"

"_Technically, we are part of dumb woman's soul, so we're not really fairies." _Kokushoku explained, _"We're just physical manifestation of her power."_

"Isn't that kind of a copyright?" Yue wonders.

"Well, some of my powers are copyright, but who cares?" Korin laughed. Then his eyes sharpened with seriousness, much to their shock, "Come on out, whoever you are! I know you are there!"

They all turned to as they heard splashes on the water from behind Korin, a man wearing a black suit with matching black tie and black shades and black gloves came out from behind a large rubble.

"Hmm? You're a sharp one, boy." The man complimented.

The assistant P.E. teacher turned to face him, "What's your business doing here?" Korin asked his tone sharp and filled with death threats.

"That's the thing, business." He smirked as he searched the inside of his blazer, "I'm just an everyday assassin hoping to score big."

"Assassin?-!" Haruna cried as her two friends took a step back from him behind Korin, who tensed a little, Ziyan placed her hand on her flower hairclip.

"Don't worry, little girls. I only want the boy over there. I was tasked with killing him alone as well as to test out a new weapon." The man chuckled as he took out a small metallic box that has a hole in the middle with a metal ring with a blue jewel. Korin's eyes widen in shock. The assassin slid on the ring and ignites a bright blue fire and pressed it into the box, the object glowed as it opened up.

A huge monstrous creature appears from inside, it has upper human woman body, which is rather sexy, a tiger head and a wolf head on each side of her shoulders with a large sealing rope around its neck and countless arms by its sides like a centipede and two large arms wielding two large cleavers, "It's so gross!-!" Haruna shrieked along with her friends.

"Well, this is the grossest thing I have ever seen…" Korin stated, 'But this energy signature… there's no doubt, this is one of those demons I have fought in Israel, and I needed backup for that job…'

"A magic box weapon!" Ziyan cried.

"Wait, you know what that is?-!" Korin asked.

"I and Terra-nii has faced one of these before." Ziyan explained, "It is a new weapon that was created by some mafia scientist and has taken the underworld by storm, almost all the mafia families wanted them in their arsenal, but the only problem were that his research was destroyed before anymore can be made."

Korin slams his fist on his palm in realization, "Ah, so that was in those boxes in that laboratory."

"Eh?"

"I had this job once that I entered a laboratory with this deranged scientist so creepy that he launched a huge monster like this one at me." Korin stated, "I was sure my life ended there if those reinforcements haven't arrived yet…"

"Ah… is that so…?" Ziyan asked with a really confused expression.

"Maybe some guy found a copy or the prototype and managed to re-create it for his own purpose?"

"**DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!-!" **The monster shouted angrily, obviously annoyed of getting ignored.

"And it can talk! That's new." Korin stated, "The last monster can only grunt and growl, no wait it was swearing in Irish, or was it Scottish?"

"**Underestimating me, are you?-!"** The monster shouted as it slams its cleaver in the ground at Korin, the teen already grabbed Ziyan in a princess hold as he leaped away from the attack. The others all cried out in shock as they ran away screaming."An impatient one, is it?" Korin sighed as he let Ziyan down on her feet on the steps before flashing away on the water.

"Ko-kun!" Ziyan cried in shock.

"Over here, you disfigured freak!" Korin shouted waving his arms trying to get the monster's attention, and he did as it turned and chased him with blades swinging around wildly, throwing up a lot of dust and dirt clouds with a few water mists with him dodging all the attack. Korin barely dodged the last attack as it just grazed his left arm, a strike across his claw scar from Adonis.

"**Go to hell!" **The monster bellowed as it swings its blades sideways parallel to the ground, Korin leaped and managed to get between the blades. Using it as a chance, he grabbed the two blades with his fingers cracking the metal cleavers by a little, "The one going to hell is you!" Korin shouted as he spun his body, turning the monster's body along with him and it crashes on the ground on its back.

The man gawked at the immense show of strength and power, even the girls are shocked, especially Ziyan. She can't believe that he just did what he did just then, 'How did… how did Ko-kun, who couldn't even do one push-up, become this strong…?'

"**Y-You bastard…"** The monster grunted as it tries to get up, only to have Korin to break the cleavers like it was glass.

"Not happening." Korin smirked.

"W-Who is…?" The assassin stuttered, then his eyes widen in realization, 'I-It can't be! Shaggy yet spiky black hair, bandaged right hand, claw scars on left arm, scar on right side of neck… N-No way! What kind of monster was I assigned to?-!'

"**You… You snoopy little human! You think you can defeat the great me like this?-!"** The monster shouted out angrily as its hands became claws and starts slashing around wildly, Korin dodging all the attacks with ease all the while keeping a calm yet threatening expression on. **"You insect!" **The tiger head opened its mouth and fired fire balls at him, Korin dodged them by leaping around. This time, the wolf head opened its mouth and blue fire balls came out. Korin dodged them as well, but one grazed his hand and it froze an ice prison around it.

"Ah?" Korin blinked as he lands on the water, noticing some frozen area, 'The tiger head shoots fire, while the wolf head freezes… huh?' He smirked and broke the ice casing easily, "This is getting interesting…"

"RAO!" A sudden while blur shots at the monster, knocking it on its side. The little creature spun in the air before landing on Korin's shoulder, "Rin-Ko!" Korin said in surprised, the wolf pup gave a bark of joy.

"Korin! You all right?" Mikuri called from the side, half-panting, just as the rest of the gang arrives.

"Korin-san/Korin-nii!" Konoka and Negi cried.

"What is that thing?-!" Kasumi cried.

"That's one ugly fella." Nurari stated.

"Oi oi, didn't we deal with this thing back in Israel?" Nerio asked sweating a little.

"No, I think this is smaller than the previous one…" Cosma said.

"Oh right, the previous one has a man's body and it was a lion and leopard head." Sol stated.

"And it was swearing in Scottish." Tenchi added, "Or is it Irish?"

"A huge monster!" Adhira cried.

"Tenchi-nii, you fought with this thing before?" Ziyan asked her brother.

"Yeah, but we barely won." Tenchi stated, "If I remember, Korin lost an arm then…"

"He what?-!" The Library Trio, Konoka and Ziyan cried.

"Don't worry, we glued it back together!" Kasumi assures them.

"That's not the point!" Yue cried.

"**Human pest… they kept on swarming."** The monster growled, **"Nuisances, all of them! Get lost!"** It fires fire and ice balls at them.

"Ah! It's coming this way!" Haruna cried. "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Limes Aerialis(Wind Ward Bounded Field)!_" Negi chanted and just managed to block the attacks from them leaving the kid panting. "What power!" Kamo cried, "Even Aniki's defenses just barely defended against it!"

"Korin! Finish it already!" Tenchi shouted, "If you kept stalling, the entire area is going to become a crater!"

"I know that." Korin stated, "Let's go, Rin-Ko!"

"Rao!"

"_Cambio Forma!_"

The wolf glowed as Korin was covered in white light, before emerging with red gauntlets that nearly reaches his elbow with three red metal rings surrounding his arm and a blue jewel on its back with a gold X over it, red boots with armored anklets and a red metal band on his left thigh connecting to his belt that has a katana with a fur-lined guard and some bandages on the handle and sheathe. His sky flames roared to life on his forehead and his eyes turned orange, wind picked up around him like a mini twister.

"T-That's the same as Sawada-aniki!" Kamo cried.

Korin drew his katana as the silver blade glowed orange and some flames circling it, a circle of runes appears around the handle and his hand, "Let's finish this."

"**It's over, human!" **The monster roared as it strikes down at him, the flames around Korin start to roar out, "_Oukami Kiba(Wolf Fang)!_" He strikes down and the flames roared out in a fang like fashion, striking the monster in half. He swings the blade before slowing sheathing it, and as the handle clicked in place, "Burn to ashes." the monster bursts into flames, burning into ashes.

"N-No way!" Haruna cried.

"Korin-aniki took it down easily…" Kamo stuttered in shock, "And the equipment is similar to Sawada-aniki…"

"Ko-kun, he is so strong…" Ziyan muttered in shock.

"Korin has to be." Tenchi stated, the girl looked at her confused, "With his role in the Vongolia, he needed to be strong, to find Karin-obasan." The girl blinked before crying out in shock, "V-Vongolia?-! H-He is part of that world most powerful Mafia Family?-!"

"EH?-! MAFIA?-!" Haruna cried.

"K-Korin-sensei is p-part of the m-mafia?-!" Nodoka stuttered.

"Yeah, he is the tenth generation Vongolia Sky Knight, the next leader of the Vongolia Knight Faction, the Raging Wolf Korin Yan." Nerio explained. "In order words, our leader." Cosma tells them.

"S-Sky Knight…?" Ziyan blinked, all the things she thought about the Sky Knight broke, "Ko-kun is the Sky Knight?-!"

"Is it that shocking?" Sol asked.

"Yeah it is!" Ziyan cried, "Ko-kun was always a crybaby, a coward, a girly boy; why is he chosen as the leader of the Knight Fraction?-!"

"Crybaby, Korin-kun?" Kasumi asked, "Doesn't really suit him…"

'He is more vulnerable than you think…' Mikuri mentally stated.

Korin walked up the man, who is on the ground from shock, his pants wet with pee. He grabbed his collar and lifted him up, "Tell me, where you got that weapon?"

"I-I don't know!" He cried, "I-I was only told that I would get paid if I managed to kill you, double if I used that weapon! I-I really don't know, I swear! T-The weapon was given to me via mail, and all the orders are there! S-So please! S-Spare m-" *Bang!* A bullet shoots his head, the man slumped down dead. Korin immediately used his Yurei-me to find the sniper, but whoever he or she was, he was long gone.

He sighed, 'He got away…' His gear glowed and Rin-Ko appears on his shoulder, "Good job, Rin-Ko."

"Rao!"

The four members of the Library Exploration Club, both middle school and high school students, are jaw-dropped from complete shock of witnessing a real-life assassination in front of them. Some are scared senseless, some getting excited, and one is just plained shocked. Korin, sensing their shock and fear, flashes to them, landing in front of them, startling them.

"K-Ko-kun…?" Ziyan muttered.

Korin's face is overshadowed by his bang, giving off a slight intimidation that is scaring her. She didn't know what to say. Being told that her childhood friend which she haven't seen in over five years suddenly appears as one of the leaders of the strongest squad of the strongest and most powerful organization of the underworld, it just too shocking that she wasn't sure how to react.

"Ziyan…" Korin muttered, before looking up with a worried expression, "That monster didn't get you, right?"

Ziyan blinked for a while, before noticing the eyes of her friend, the same expression when she injured herself during learning how to cook and clean from his grandmother. In her heart, she knew that the same crybaby boy she known then was still there and a small smile appears, "No, it didn't."

Korin sighed in relief, "That's good…"

"…Thank you…"

"Eh?"

"For not changing… for always trying to protect us… and for…" She looked up with a teary face, "For just… remaining you." Korin blinked, startled, "You may be the leader of the Vongolia Knights, second most powerful person in the underworld, maybe the real world too, but to me, you'll always be Ko-kun, crybaby Ko-kun."

Korin sighed as he placed his hand on his eyes, a small chuckle escaped his lips, "That's good to hear… that's really good to hear…" If you are sharp enough, you can see a single tear that the escaped his hand.

"That was amazing, Korin-sensei!" Haruna suddenly shouted, "You were like a hero in a Shounen Manga! You were flying around, swinging that monster around and you just went Final Getsuga Tenshou on it-!"

"Please ignore her squabbling, Korin-sensei." Yue apologized as she pushed Haruna to one side, "More importantly, the thing of you being part of the mafia, is it… true?"

Korin blinked, before looking at Tenchi, who shrugged, "I see… well, that correct. But not the one you're thinking about, and no, it's not like godfather or matrix." He stated predicting what Haruna was thinking right then, "And by the way, no I don't kill for money. I have this rule to not kill anyone unless the situation said so, or the person is just not worth left alive."

"I-I see…" Yue muttered, 'Suits Korin-sensei…'

"Eh? Sensei?" Ziyan blinked.

"Ah, right, you didn't know." Korin stated, "You probably heard of the Teacher of Hell or Satan Sensei, right?" Ziyan nodded, "That was me, thanks to Saotome-san's 'little' rumors."

"Oh, you're the 'Natural Enemy of Saotome Haruna' that Yue-chan told me about." Ziyan realized.

"Actually, I just don't like people like her and Asakura-san."

"Yeah, you just hate those kinds of guys." She giggled, before noticing something, "Eh? Ko-kun, why is there…?" Korin blinked, before Cosma brought him her mirror and showed the red handprint on his face. He then looked down on his hands to see it bleeding like crazy, "Ah… shit…"

"Y-Your hands!" Nodoka cried.

"We need first aid, quick!" Yue commanded.

"On it!" Konoka said urgently, with her pactio card at hand.

"It's alright, really." Korin assures them, "I can just heal them with a spell later, or I can just leave them there…"

"No, you're not!" Ziyan stated firmly, "Leave this to me. Stick out your hands."

"Err… sure…?" Korin stuck his hands out to show his bloody palm. Ziyan placed her fingers on her flower hairpin, catching Korin's attention, "Isn't that the same hairclip as the one you wore back then?"

The girl stopped for a moment, "Oh, you noticed? Well, Kinchi-nee told me to change it but I don't want to. Is it childish?"

"Ah, no, it really suits you." Korin grinned, "Always has."

Ziyan blushed a little, "Thanks." She touched the flower petals, "_Hanayousei, Kumobi Iyashi(Cloud Sun Heal)._" two glowed yellow and purple respective and two lights appear and create duo-colored barrier around the bloodied palms. Korin then felt a slight warm from the lights, reminding him the sun flames that the future Ryohei used. Then the amazing thing happened, the wounds on his palm starts to shrink in an incredible pace, reducing the wound to nothing within seconds.

Korin brought up his hands, flexing his fingers around, "This is amazing!" He exclaimed, "This worked better than any spell ever! Reminding me of…" He then realized.

"You realized?" Nurari smirked, "That's right, each of Ziyan's fairies possesses one of the seven flames: Sky, Earth, Sun, Cloud and Rain. The one that she used just then was utilizing the Sun's characteristic of Activation combined with the Cloud's Propagation to multiple the effects on a wider scale."

"That's amazing!" Kasumi said in shock, "I know Mikuri-chan and Gokudera-kun can uses multiple flames at once but she is just amazing!"

"Well, since that is done, let's go." Nerio said with one eye closed.

* * *

"W-Wait, W-W-What's the meaning of this?-! Kamo-san, what are you drawing?-!" Yue cried. Right there, on the floor, Kamo the ermine is drawing the pactio magic circle, that is ready to activate, "Let me go, Haruna!"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu." Haruna assures her, keeping a strong hold on her despite her desperate wiggling around, "It's okay, right?" At the corner of her eye, Nodoka nodded.

"What's okay?-!" Yue cried as she fluttered around, "Nodoka, please do something about this person!-!-!"

"Ehh?-! A provisional contract with Yue-san?-!" Negi cried, "Right now, here?-!"

"Negi-kun, you said it yourself." Konoka stated, "That it would be better to have a pactio."

"T-That's true, but now that I think about it, uh… I-It's a kiss too… to suddenly do it would feel kind of impolite… or not good…"

"Yue, just give it up and accept it!"

"Come on~!"

"Here~!"

They pushed the two into the circle, both just red from embarrassment of the sudden event, only to run out to their friends completely embarrassed, "Oi oi, this is taking too long." Tenchi sighed, "And why are we here?"

"I was curious!" Kasumi stated.

"Also, I have never seen a provisional contract being forged before." Ziyan stated, "I want to see how it could work!"

"Right…" Nerio sighed, remembering his pactio with Korin and nearly puked, "Can't believe I really kissed a guy…"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Korin shouted.

"But then again, he was a girl then." Sol stated.

Eventually, they finally did the contract; Negi was pushed back in while Yue has her head grabbed by Haruna and forced her lips on the kid. The circle glowed as a new card was created, Kamo crying tears of joy. Ziyan blinked at the simplicity of the ritual, "That was really simple." She stated.

"What do expect, a blood pact or something?" Korin asked.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~ Now then, I guess it's my turn up next, Negi-kun~~~" Haruna chuckled, with a really evil smirk with Kamo chuckling along.

"Eh?"

"Is she drooling…?" Kasumi blinked while everyone sweat-dropped as they witness Negi running away from the mangaka.

"Still, what are the benefits of the contract?" Ziyan asked.

"Well, for starters, the contractor is able to draw magic from the mage and as well as gain a new artifact, like a tool or weapon." Nurari explained, "Whether you get a weapon depends on the person, often reflecting on the person's personality."

"I guess Mikuri got that because of her heritage in the shrine." Korin stated.

"And Mimi with her being the Rain Knight, I guess?" Nerio stated.

"Sol probably got his due to the priest thing." Cosma stated.

"And Cosma-san her skills with the blades?" Kasumi stated.

"Adhira-chan probably got her due to her lightning abilities and her birthplace…" Mikuri muttered.

"And Nerio got his from his assassination style…?" Sol stated.

"Then what about Korin-nii's giant sword thing?" Adhira asked.

"His straight-forwardness." Everyone agreed.

"What do you mean by that?-!" Korin cried.

"Well, you can be really straight-forward in many aspects." Nerio stated, "Like when you just hits bomber-dude when he gets too into his subordinate-state."

"Or when you slaps Sasagawa-senpai for being too loud," Kasumi added.

"And when you just plain shouted at Dray-san for giving you the really outrageous outfits," Mikuri stated.

"I get it, I get it…"

Ziyan's phone then rang with her picking up, "Hello? *In Chinese* Oh! Kinichi-nee! Eh? Watch the parade with everyone? Well, I have nothing on… Oh yeah! I have a surprise for all of you later! You just have to wait! See you there! Bye-bye!" She closed her phone, "Ko-kun, Tenchi-nii, Kinchi-nee is bringing everyone to see the parade later, want to come? You could come and see them."

"See Kinchi-nee and Hiro, huh…?" Korin wonders, "I don't know, disappearing for five years like that… I'm sure they hate me…"

"You should go." Nerio tells him, "Even if they hate you, they are still your family. You should at least let them know you are alright."

"Nerio-niisan is right." Kasumi nodded.

"Go on, Korin." Mikuri tells him.

"Well, I kinda want to see Terra-nii myself…" Tenchi muttered.

"Oh well, I have to meet them sooner or later." Korin sighed, "I'll go."

"Yeah!" Ziyan cheered as she hugged him, slamming her rather well-shaped breasts on his arm, "Thank you, Ko-kun!"

"S-Sure…" Korin muttered, blushing from the contact.

"Korin…" He flinched as he felt a dark presence behind him, Mikuri looked at him really pissed and a shinai at hand, "Why are you so happy about it…?"

"N-No, Mikuri! I-It's not-"

"Die you pervert!"

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!-!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

_*Daidaiiro is literally Orange Color.  
**Kokushoku is the same thing, Black Color. Apparently, Ziyan named her fairies based on their color._

**With that, I'm done! We'll be introducing Korin's  
siblings! I have thoughts of creating a side-story to show  
how they came to Mahora and their one year here. So,  
what do you think? Should I do that?**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 25 Reunion**

* * *

I still can't believe that nee-san and Hiro is here in Mahora…  
If it's Nurari, I swear, I'll… Forget it, just need to think of  
how to tell them.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin sighs as he follows the excited Ziyan, who is skipping around like a middle-school girl, as they walked along streets under the orange evening sky. After he heard that all of his remaining family members, excluding his grandparents, are here in Mahora, he didn't know what to think. He was sure that Nurari or Nori has slipped about the mafia and magic, so he was more stressed on how to tell them that he is the partner of the heir to the most powerful mafia family in existence.

"Why me…" Korin sighed.

"Why you, indeed…" Tenchi sighed as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Korin asked annoyed.

"You'll the main reason they are here in Japan in the first place, right?" He stated, "If anyone is to blame for all this shit, is you."

"I was dragged into it in the first place!" Korin cried.

"But you accept it anyway, right?" Tenchi stated. "But still, for Kinchi-nee, Hiro and Terra-nii to be in the same place for the past year without us, or you, knowing must mean something, right?"

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Ziyan called out, before skipping forward.

"Be careful, Ziyan!" Tenchi called out, "You don't want to trip!"

"Come on, Tenchi-nii! I'm that clumsy!" Ziyan giggles, before tripping on a tile that is too big than the others and landing face-first on the ground. "Fast!" They cried.

"Itai…" Ziyan whined as she rubs her forehead.

"What did I tell you?" Tenchi sighed, "And pull down your skirt some more, your panties are seen."

Ziyan blushed as she pulled her skirt down, "Ero-niisan…" she muttered as she got back up.

"That's true." Korin stated.

"You looked, didn't you?" Tenchi stated, he blushed in response, "I-I did not!" Korin retorted.

"I don't mind if it's Ko-kun!" Ziyan said happily.

"What do you mean by that?-!" Tenchi shouted.

"I mean, he saw me naked a lot of times already." Ziyan said.

"That was when we were ten!" Korin cried.

"Is there difference?" Ziyan asked innocently.

"A BIG DIFFERENCE!-!" They shouted.

"Senpai!"

They then saw a girl running up to them, she was on the short side reaching to Ziyan's shoulders so they think she might be a middle-schooler with petite figure and long bright-purple hair that reaches to her hip along with purple cat ears sticking out of his head and equally purple eyes, she is wearing a white striped shirt with a blue mini-skirt, black socks and leather school shoes.

"What's wrong, Neyuki?" Ziyan asked worriedly.

"B-Big trouble!" She panted. She must have run all the way here, "H-Hiro-kun is being ganged up by the Fighting club!"

(A/N: Well, that escalated quickly… O-O|||)

"Eh?-! Why?-!"

"They say something about revenge from day one!" Neyuki cried, "Ah! Remember! It is the group that ganged up on me yesterday night! Ah… what should we do?-! Kinchi-san and Terra-san just went to fight with him!"

"Again?-!" Ziyan said worriedly.

"Where is this at?-!" Korin asked.

"Eh?-! W-Who are you?"

"Never mind that for now!" Tenchi said, "Please tell us where they are at!"

"A-Ah y-yes!" Neyuki said, "They are at the abandoned part of the technological department! It's…"

"I know where it is!" Korin said as he flashes off.

"Eh?-! Shundo?-!" Neyuki cried.

"It's hard to explain, but can you direct me there first?" Tenchi asked.

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Xxx Technological Department xxx

At the abandoned side at the back of the main building, a teen of fourteen of age is knocked on the wall heavily bruised; he has long shaggy blue hair with a blue right eye and yellow left eye (For those who remembers the eye colors, sorry, but this will be Hiro eye color from now on) knitted in a scowl, he is currently wearing a blue turtleneck short-sleeved shirt with white jeans.

"Hiro!" The college student cried, a girl in her near-twenties of petite with shoulder length dark-blue hair and onyx eyes, she is wearing a sailor outfit with black skirt along with black leg warmer and white sandals, her currently a hostage by another college student wearing gang clothes.

"Damn, what's your problem?-!" The last guy shouted, a guy of the same age as the girl with spiky black hair and equally black eyes, he is wearing a black muscle shirt with dirty-green pants and black leather shoes.

"Oh, nothing." A college student wearing a black jacket over his white shirt and black biker pants, "It just revenge for yesterday. You'll pay for the humiliation you gave us!"

"That's right! You should pay!"

"Beat him up, Oreda-san!"

"Guys, chill." Oreda tells the mob behind him, "We'll get a chance to get rid him, but let's have fun first." He stroke the girl's cheek, "Isn't that right, Princess of the Technological Department, Motoyama Yan Kinchi?"

"Don't touch her!" Hiro shouted.

"If you try anything funny, I'll kill you!" The other guy shouted angrily.

"Oh? Are you any position to say that?" Oreda asked, snapping his fingers. The mob slowly corner them with wooden sword and metal pipes as weapons, the two getting ready to retaliate, "What should we do now, Terra-nii?" Hiro asked.

"Don't know." Terra said, "Just hope that Neyuki managed to get a teacher or at least Nurari here…"

"Come on, Kinchi-chan…" Oreda smirked as caressed her chin, "Let's play, my little kitten."

"Go and rot." Kinchi spat. But in reality, she is frightened. It is a replay of her incident years ago with her nearly getting raped if weren't for her brother interrupting and saving her life and chastity. But this time, she is alone with her only hope is Neyuki to get help.

"Hoho, what a tough princess…" Oreda said perversely, "I wonder how long you can pull that off…?"

"What are you guys doing?" A really familiar voice said, shocking everyone as they didn't expect for help to show up this fast, "Is this a gang fight?"

"Like hell, it's a gang-up!" A random gangster said, only to get wacked by another one.

"Oh? Is that so?" The voice said, "Then it gave me the qualifications to act, huh?" A person walks out from the shadows, on the walls standing vertically is Inugami Kageru, the Mahora Night Patrol Guard.

"Who is that?-!"

"He's standing on the wall!"

"What is he…?"

"Oi! Who are you?-!" Oreda shouted.

"I'm just a Patrol Guard." Kageru said in monotone, "I'm allowed to use my weapon if you choose to carry on this, so make your choice."

"Who do you think you are messing with?-!" Oreda shouted, "I'm the vice-president of the Fighting Club, Yamato Oreda, also known as Brass Knuckle Oreda! You have no chance against me!"

"That's interesting." Kageru said as he took out his long bokken the principal supply him with, "Then come at me."

"You'll regret this!" Oreda shouted as he slips on his brass knuckles as he punches the wall Kageru was on, breaking it instantaneously, "Hehehe, scared now? This is my strength, my brass knuckles is made of an alloy created by the robot development, making its strength stronger than normally, plus I'm a master of Ki! You have no chance!"

"That's a nice punch." Kageru said, suddenly behind him, "But compared to him, it's too weak!" He swings his bokken and a ki-pressure attack sends Oreda flying and hitting the wall just next to Hiro. The two boys stare in shock, so do the other members, "Oreda-san got beaten!-!"

"What should we do?-!"

"Heheheh, don't count me out yet…" Oreda grunted as he got up, "You caught me by surprise but that won't happen again-"

"_Yan-Style, Wall Breaking Kick!_" The wall was then broke through as a foot was slammed on the guy's head, sending him crashing on the ground.

"Oreda-san!"

"Damn, I forgot about this wall…" A voice said in the smoke, revealing to be Korin, who then notices Kageru, "Yo, Kageru, you too?"

"I heard about the fight and came here." Kageru said.

"Oh, I see!" Korin nodded.

"Nii-san…?" Hiro stuttered, "Nii-san, that is you, right?"

"Hm?" Korin turned to look at Hiro, "Oh, Hiro! Long time no see! I know I have a lot to explain but wait until I defeated them, okay?"

"A-Ah, s-sure…" Hiro nodded, before realizing what he said, "EH?-! Nii-san wants to fight?-!"

"A-Ah! No way!" A random member cried, "T-That's…"

"Yeah! Spartan Teacher, Delinquent Killer!"

"The second runner-up in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, Korin Yan!"

"Damn! He is that brat's older brother?-!"

"We're so screwed!"

Korin then notices his sister taken captive, "Nee-san…"

"Korin… is that you…?" Kinchi stuttered.

"Damn it, don't move or-"

*Swish*

Korin reappears behind the member holding her sister hostage and slams his hands on the back of his head hard, knocking him unconscious. Kinchi stood there shocked, not believing what she just witnessed. "Nee-san, please wait here for a moment." Korin tells her, his eyes shadowed as he walks back to the gangsters.

"For trying to attack my siblings and ganging up towards a single person…" Korin said full of threat, his eyes reflect silent fury, "I'll slice you to death!"

* * *

Xxx A few minutes later xxx

All the members are now all heavily bruised and with bumps and blood dripping everywhere, "Done." Korin said cleaning his hands of dust, "God damn, I feel like Hibari…"

"I'll take care of them for you." Kageru said, "And you owe me a rematch."

"Sure thing." Korin smirked.

"Korin…" Kinchi stuttered.

"Ah… Nee-san…" Korin said, rubbing his neck nervously, "You are probably full questions so…" His sister waste no time running and slapping him hard. "You idiot!" Kinchi shouted, "Why are you thinking?-! Leaving without a word?-! Everyone was worried sick! Otou-san and Okaa-san are already gone, and you have to run away as well?-!"

"Nee-san, I…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I were?-!" The girl's cheek already streaming with tears, "Do you have any idea *sob* How sad I was *sob* when you left?-! *sob*" The college student was reduced to sobs and whimpers. Korin felt the same guilt as with Ziyan as he hugs his older sister, "Sorry… I know I can't make up for it, I have a really good reason for leaving…"

"Kinchi-san!" Neyuki cried as she ran over to the group, "EH?-! They are all defeated!"

"Oi, Korin, you leave some for me?" Tenchi called out.

"Sorry, all gone!" Korin shouted back.

"Wah!" Ziyan cried in shock, "Ko-kun is amazing! First the Magic Box Weapon, now the whole Fighting Club!" She then noticed Kageru writing something on a piece of paper. The Hanyo stopped as he turned to look and Ziyan, "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Ziyan blushed completely red at his sight, if this was a romance manga, there will be sparkles all over behind Kageru right now. "Ziyan?" Tenchi said, poking her a little, "Hello~! Earth to Ziyan! Please come back from dreamland!"

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving." Kageru said as he passed the paper to Korin, "My fee. Pass it to the Dean for me."

"Eh?"

"See ya." Kageru said as he flashed away. "Oi!" Korin shouted, but Kageru is long gone, "What do you mean by fee… You were paid by a weekly salary like I do!"

"That was a real weird person." Neyuki said.

"Says the cat hanyo." Tenchi added.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Neyuki stuttered, "These ears are only accessories."

"And the tail too?" Tenchi said, pulling the tail sticking out of her skirt, the girl shrieks in pain. "Don't go pulling tails for no good reason!-!" Nurari shouted as she smacks Tenchi on the head hardly. Neyuki then noticed the ring-bracelet on Tenchi's right finger and wrist, "That ring…"

"Hm?"

"So weird. Where do you get that thing?" Neyuki wonders, "And the metal carving is so exquisite…"

"What's with you?" Tenchi said as he steps back from her.

"Ah, Neyuki-chan is obsessed with metal rings and accessories." Hiro tells him.

"Oh, Hiro! Didn't see you there!"

"What am I, invisible?-!" Hiro shouted angrily.

"This design…" Neyuki realized, "And the symbol…! You're part of the Shimon?-!"

"Eh?-!" Tenchi cried, "W-What are you saying?-! I'm not part of the mafia!"

"I never said you were."

"Eek!"

Korin face-palmed, "Idiot… Why do you have to wear your ring out…? I told you over the phone not to wear it in public!"

"Well, you're wearing yours!" Tenchi retorted.

"That's a different issue!" Korin shouted back.

"Yeah right! What, showing Mikuri how cool you are?"

"don't drag her into this!"

"I'll drag anyone in if I had to!"

"Then its Chrome, isn't it?-! You just want to impress her!"

"It has nothing to do with her!-!"

"As if! We all know you sucks at lying!"

"What was that?-!"

"Tenchi-nii! Ko-kun! Stop it!" Ziyan cried.

"Even if it was three years, four years, they didn't change at all…" Terra sighed, before blinking a little, "Eh? Mafia?" He then realized, "TENCHI'S IN THE MAFIA?-!-?-!"

"Too slow!" Kinchi cried.

"Yeah, Korin too." Nurari stated.

"EH?-! Korin/Nii-san?-!" Kinchi and Hiro cried.

"Ahaha… this is kind of awkward…" Ziyan sweat-dropped.

* * *

Xxx Night: Parade xxx

Korin stood on the roof terrace along with his and Tenchi siblings, also with them are Hiro's classmate, the cat hanyo Nekomiko Neyuki, and Nurari Snowfield; except it is now Olivia Snowfield as night fell and the night version came out. Down below them is the parade of balloons and festive floats, filling the streets with festive lights. "The parade sure is interesting…" Tenchi said.

*STA~~~~~~RE*

"If she would stop staring at me like I'm the enemy, it would be…" Korin sighed as Neyuki stares at him intently, even releasing some hissing in between breaths.

"Well, you being the partner of the heir of the strongest mafia family in existence is quite a shock. And Neyuki-chan being a member of the Assassino is weird enough already." Kinchi stated, passing a can of soda to him, "Here."

"Ah, thank you." Korin said as he accepted the soft-drink and proceeds to open it with a small hiss.

"Four years, huh?" Kinchi said as she drank her can of beer, "And you were training to be the worthy Sky Knight all this time… And I never would have thought otou-san and okaa-san are part of the mafia before…"

"It was a shock to me as well when I first heard it." Korin stated.

"But still, mama and papa are part of the Assassino…" Hiro muttered, "And one of the top ranked too…"

"The Raging Storm and Holy Priestess." Olivia stated as she walks up to them, "They were more commonly known in the mafia by those names. But to the magic world, they are the Dark Swordsman and Cursed Princess, members of the Ala Rubra and allies of the renowned Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."

"Yeah, I heard it from Dray-ossan." Korin said, "Not to mention that tou-san is dead… and kaa-san is nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, that stupid Yong-kia really is stupid." Olivia sighs, "And your mother is as reckless as ever… like a certain somebody…"

"Eh? Who?" Korin asked.

"You, duh." Tenchi dead-panned.

"Hahaha, this guy is so cute!" Ziyan cooed as she hugged Rin-Ko like a stuff animal, "This is your pet, Ko-kun? He came out of your ring, like a genie…"

"His name is Rin-Ko."

"Ah~So cute~"

"But still, the mafia…" Terra sighs, "I can't believe I'm dragged into such a dangerous situation… I'm really unfortunate…"

"Come on now, Terra-nii!" Ziyan says happily, "If we didn't join the mafia, we wouldn't have found Ko-kun!"

"That's true…" Terra muttered, "But the mafia is like the dark society, right? Won't we be in danger constantly?"

"That's why I've been training." Korin tells him, "I'm going to protect you all! That's my reason for training this much! I'm not going to let anything happen any of you!"

"That's real cliché, Korin…" Olivia said in monotone.

"Shut up!" Korin cried.

"But aren't you missing someone?" Tenchi asked.

"Huh? Who?"

"Mikuri, duh!" Tenchi said.

*Blush*"W-What about her?-!"

"I heard from Kasumi," Tenchi stated, "You promised that you'll always be with her, that you won't leave her alone and that you always be her knight in shining armor-"

"You make up the last part!" Korin shouted blushing like a tomato, "And when did Kasumi-chan heard all of this?-!"

"They said something about in the forest before the battle against Millefiore…?" Tenchi wonders.

"She saw?-!" Korin cried.

"Ah? Mikuri?" Ziyan wonders, "Ah! Konoka-chan's sister, right? What about her?"

"Korin has a crush on her." Tenchi said, "No, it's more like he loves her."

"Kyah~! Really~?"

"You shut up, Tenchi!" Korin shouted blushing wildly, "Ah… what should I do… at this rate everyone is going to know…"

"Everyone knows." Tenchi dropped the bomb.

"EHHH?-! H-How come?-!"

"You're denser than that idiot Nerio…" Tenchi growled, "It was so obvious! You two sometimes acts all lovey-dovey with each other, sometime all flustered. It was too obvious!-! I don't get why she would like you… You're stupid," *Stab* "Don't even look manly enough," *Stab* "Your **** is really small and you even dress like a girl for your part time job!" *STAB* "Who would like someone like that?-!"

"Ah, Tenchi-nii…" Ziyan stuttered, pointing at the now sulking Korin.

"You just KO'ed him…" Olivia muttered.

"Well, a guy's ***** is his pride so when Tenchi insulted his *****, he just-"

"Don't say anymore, Terra-nii!" Ziyan cried blushing madly.

"Nii-san…" Hiro laughed dryly, "He hasn't changed at all…"

"That's good, isn't it?" Kinchi laughed, "At least he wasn't always the Delinquent Killer all the time, right?"

"That's true…" Terra muttered, remembering the face Korin was making when he was beating the crap out of the Fighting Club. They then notice the glow from the large tree, the World Tree, "Oh! The tree!" Ziyan said in awe. "My class said it only happens once every 22 years, the tree glowing, I mean." Hiro stated, Neyuki nodding, "I don't really know why, but I kind of like it."

"Every 22 years, huh…?" Korin said, 'So the magic is dispersed as the glow, but they don't have to know…' He then noticed someone on the roof. The light makes it hard to see, but he noticed that the person is wearing a hood over his face, the male figure seems well-toned but not too bulk. Other than that, Korin couldn't tell. Before he can call out to him, the person leaped off the roof.

'Who was that…?' Korin wonders.

"Good evening." A sudden voice said, they all turning to the roof yet again, a person standing there. He was slender for a guy with shoulder-length chocolate-colored hair and equally brown eyes; he wore a hooded robe that covers his entire body, "It is a rather pleasant evening, isn't it?"

"Who's that?" Tenchi wonders.

"Ah! Ryu-kun!" Ziyan said in shock.

"Ryu?" Korin asked.

"Chao Ryu," Kinchi tells them, "He suddenly transferred here two years ago, so we're not too sure. But within those two years, he is climbed to the top in both academic and physical education, earning the title [Genius]."

"Wait, Chao?" Korin wonders, "You mean you're related to Chao Lingshen?"

"That's correct." Ryu smiled, "I'm her older brother."

"No wonder you were so smart." Hiro commented, "Genius runs in the blood, I guess?"

"Now now, there's no need to flattery."

"Why are you here?" Ziyan asked, "Aren't you supposed to be tending to your clubs?"

"Ah, it's not that." Ryu said, "I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"After the festival, I'm dropping out of Mahora."

"EEHH?-!" Ziyan cried, "Why?"

"There are some complications back home and both me and Lingshen were send back home." Ryu tells them, "I know I should tell the class, but I want to leave mysteriously. That makes things more interesting, now ain't it?"

"Ehh…?"

"You can lie all you want, but you can't fool me."

"Eh?"

They turned to Korin, who now has a real serious expression on his face, "Why are truly here? I've done my research on you as well, seeing how your action contradicts with your sister's. Even if you're clever to create a fake profile so detailed, but it lacks concrete stand. You have no real ID, no birth certificates, and no relatives besides your sister. You were smart to use Namimori as your birthplace, but you forgot one thing."

"Hm?"

"I've been living in Namimori for three years, and yet I never heard about you." Korin stated, "I've asked Yamamoto-san and Tsuna, but they never heard of you before, and they are born there. Your existence is an enigma."

Ryu makes a small smirk.

"Who the hell are you? Chao Ryu?"

"…"

"Ryu-kun…?" Ziyan muttered.

"…You're as history said…" Ryu said as he suddenly appears by Korin's side, "Vongolia Knight Decimo."

'When did he?-!' Korin thought before Ryu sends a punch to his side, sending him flying out of the roof and onto the other roof in a crash. A bright orange flame ignites in the night as the sky flames flickers on Ryu's forehead, his eyes turned orange as well with a grey gauntlet similar to Tsuna's default ver. as well as a grey metal headphone with the number 15 on the speakers, with the difference of the back of his left hand is a golden V.

"Dying Will Flames?-!" Tenchi cried.

"And the gauntlets…" Neyuki said in shock, "Vongolia?-!"

"That's right, but not completely true, Nekomiko-san." Ryu smiled, "I'm the fifteenth generation Vongolia Sky Knight, Knight Quindecimo."

"F-Fifteen?-!" Tenchi cried.

"Five generation in the future…?-!" Olivia said shock, "So you must a time traveler."

"That's correct." Ryu smirked, "I came from hundred years in the future, a descendent of Korin Yan."

"Korin's descendent?-!" Kinchi cried.

"You looked nothing like him!" Terra shouted.

"That's true, but you can't argue with facts." Ryu smiled, "But I guess I hit too hard. I thought the tenth generation is the strongest in the Vongolia, second to the first. But you disappoint me, Tenth." Ryu turns to walk away, "I guess Chao's worries are nothing to worry about…"

"So this is the power of the future generation…"

That stopped him in his tracks, his eyes widen in shock as Korin stood by the crater, the sky flames ignited and flickering on his forehead and his gauntlets out. But what surprised him was the fact that he is almost unharmed whatsoever, "But that punch wasn't in full power, is it? Don't underestimate the older generation, Fifteenth!" Korin flashes towards him in Mach speed, stopping just before him and giving him a sucker punch to the face, sending him flying even further than him.

Ryu spun in the air, stopping himself midair with a burst of flame from his gauntlet. He rubs the bruise he received, "Oh… this is getting interesting… maybe Chao's worries are worth something."

"What you and Chao planning?" Korin asked, flying in front of him, "What's with the exposal of magic to the public in the tournament. What purpose does it fits you?"

"My my, so many questions." Ryu smirked, "But, I have no inquiries to answer any of them." He then noticed something and placed his hand on his headphone, "Hm…? Really…? I see… I understand." He turned to Korin, "Sorry, as much as I want to tussle it out here, but looks like I have to go. But don't worry." He turned around, "We'll have our showdown soon, on the last day of the festival. See you soon." He flew off in a burst of flames.

"On the last day, huh…?"

"Korin!" Kinchi called out, the said person turned around to face her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Korin lied, before thinking for a while, "Sorry, nee-san, I need to go. I've some things to deal with. Also, be prepared on the last day. There's no telling what might happen. Rin-Ko, let's go." The wolf cub barked as he enters the ring again, his master turns to the sky, and disappears in a flash of orange flames.

"What's with him…?" Kinchi wonders.

"The fifteenth…" Tenchi muttered worriedly, "Kinchi-nee, I might have to go too, sorry." He dashes through the door and down the stairs.

"What's with them all of the sudden…?" Terra wonders.

"That's not surprising." Olivia stated, "They are second-in-command of the strongest family alliance in history, not to mention their responsibility with the magic side too. That Ryu, is the Sky Knight of the future, and he is planning something bad in the present."

"Then shouldn't we help?" Ziyan asked worriedly.

"With what?" Olivia said, "In this situation, we can't do anything that wouldn't give them more burdens."

"No way…"

"This situation is their own problems, and we can't interfere." Olivia added.

"Nii-san…" Hiro muttered worriedly.

"Well, we can prepare for the last day." Olivia tells him, "Our café can't function without our main stars, now ain't it?"

* * *

Xxx Evangeline Cottage xxx

Korin lands right in front of the house as the flame sizzles away, "Eva-san!" Korin called out as he enters the door, but was greeted with the whole bunch of his friends lounging around, "Oh, Korin! We've been waiting for you!" Nerio greeted, him coming out of the kitchen with a can of soda. "What took you?" Kasumi asked as she gulps down a bottle of milk.

"Well, something happened and…" Korin muttered, "Wait, what the hell are you guys doing here?-!"

"Tsuna let us in." Yamamoto tells him lying on the sofa, "He said to wait here for you."

"But you guys lived in the real nice place!" Haru said in awe, "It's a like fairy tale~!"

"This place is really nice, Korin-kun." Kyoko said.

'But most fairy tales don't have a vampire living here with a robotic maid…' Korin mentally added.

"Man this place is awesome!" Chris said in awe, "Looked at the dolls!"

"Creepy is more likely…" Xion stuttered hiding behind Axel. "That I agree…" Axel said worriedly, "I feel like people are looking at me…"

'No pun intended…' Korin dead-panned.

"I can't believe that Juudaime has to stay in just a place like this!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "Who is the landlord?-! I'll blow him up!"

"Don't!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, "I don't get it, but it's EXTREME!"

"You, shut up!" Nerio shouted.

"This is a real pain…" Sol grumbled.

"Well, they are young…" Cosma laughed.

"Ah, Korin, you came." Mikuri greeted him walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Mikuri." Korin greeted.

"How was the family meeting?"

"Got slapped by nee-san… but either than that, I guess it's fine."

"You got slapped?-!"

"Yeah…"

"Is the bruise there?"

"I think it's healed up."

"That's good."

"Wait, this is no time to chat around!" Korin cried, shocking everyone.

"What's wrong?" Lara asked, as she walks out of the bathroom, "Oh, Knight Decimo."

"Damn it, Korin!" Tenchi shouted as he barged right through the door, "Don't run too fast! I know who hard it is to find you?-!"

"Ah, sorry…"

"Whatever…" Tenchi sighed.

"Anyway, I need to tell you guys something really important so listen up!" Korin announced.

"Why do I have to listen to you?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"We'll listen." Tsuna said.

"J-Juudaime…?" Gokudera looked at his boss, before clicking his tongue, "Say it, crazy tattoo…"

"It's hard to explain but…"

* * *

"FIFTEENTH GENERATION SKY KNIGHT?-!-?-!" They cried.

"That's what he told me." Korin said.

"But don't you think that's a little strange?" Sol said, "I mean, he could have just said it to throw you off."

"I don't believe he is lying." Korin tells him, "I can tell."

"If Korin says so, it must be true…" Nerio said, remembering his leader's hyper intuition.

"From the future, huh?" Cosma said, "No wonder I couldn't find anything about them, they didn't existed yet."

"But still, the fifteenth generation…" Tsuna muttered worriedly, "Why would he come to the past?"

"He could be another Byakuran!" Gokudera said anxiously, "He could change history to suit him! Or even make himself seen as a great power and get worshipped as a god."

"I doubt that is the case." Korin stated, "If he meant to do that, he would have gone further back in time. What events could have happen here?"

"We could discuss it with Evangeline." Tsuna tells him, "Considering how much she must have known all this time. She might even know this whole thing before us."

"That could be." Korin said as he opens the door to the basement, "Let's go."

They followed Korin and Tsuna down the basement and to the place where the Diploma Sphere is, the vongolia boss noticing that some of the class has entered the place, he even spotted Chisame, which is a shock, "Eh? Hasegawa-san?" Tsuna said in shock.

"What is this?" Yamamoto wonders as he pokes the glass sphere, "Some kind of replica? The baseball club has one of these."

"It's like a ship in a bottle." Kyoko commented. "Kirei…" Haru commented.

"No." Gokudera said suddenly, "Seeing the glow, it must be some kind of relic Crazy Tattoo has dug up and now trapped people inside of it."

"You're a really imaginative idiot." Nerio said.

"What was that?-!"

"It's pretty…" Kasumi said. "I've never seen this before." Mikuri said in awe.

"I've never seen such an intriguing design before." Cosma said curiously, Sol and Axel checking every detail. "It's a magic tool, isn't it?" Xion said, "I've read about these things before."

"Oh! A magic tool!" Chris said with sparkles around his eyes, "That's so cool!"

"It looks so EXTREME!-!" Ryohei commented.

"In what way…?" Lara sweat-dropped.

"If you are done arguing and talking, stay where you are." Korin said in monotone.

"What's with the monotone?" Tsuna said with a tsukkomi smack.

The floor glowed with several magic circles, one under each person, and before they can say anything, they disappear from the room. In the Diploma Sphere, they reappear on the transportation platform. Korin are currently waiting for the moment and mentally counting down as the others except Tsuna, Nerio, Cosma and Lara looked with a gaping mouth.

3

2

1- "WWHHAATTT TTHHEE HHHHEEEEELLLLLLL?-!" They shouted, Korin and Tsuna have to cover their ears to prevent becoming deaf this young.

"W-We're just at the basement and then now we're in the bottle!" Kasumi cried.

"This is so cool!" Chris cheered.

"It's hot!" Adhira commented.

"Summer here!" I-pin said.

"Lambo-san is hot~!" Lambo sighed sweating like crazy.

"You are wearing a jumpsuit…" Lara tells him.

"Science has really advanced hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"This has nothing to do with science!" Gokudera shouted, "This is a real supernatural event right here!"

"It's really magic, not supernatural." Xion tells him, "So this is a Diploma Sphere. This is the first time I been into one."

"What an EXTREME experience!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, turf-top!-!"

"What was that, tako-head?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down." Yamamoto laughed.

"What's with those noise?-!" A sudden shout startled them, "Oh, Decimo."

"Yo, Eva-san." Korin greeted the vampire.

"So you came here as well, huh?" Evangeline stated, then turning her attention to the others, Gokudera and Ryohei kept on arguing despite her shout, "These must be your guardians and knights, Vongolia Decimo."

"Yup." Tsuna nodded, "Gokudera-kun is my Storm Guardian, Yamamoto my Rain, Chrome my Mist, onii-san is my Sun, Lambo is my Lightning. The Cloud isn't here, since he doesn't want to leave Namimori…"

"And these are the knights." Korin tells her, "Mikuri is my Storm, Kasumi-chan my Rain, Nerio the Mist, Materro-san my Cloud, Sol my Sun and Adhira is the Lightning. Xion and her crew aren't part of it, but they tagged along. You know who Tenchi is, right?"

"I sort of figured." Evangeline smirked, 'To think they all looked like them, even personality-wise. But…' She turns to Nerio, 'He is my successor…? I must test him…'

"Is that girl looking at you, Nerio-niisan?" Kasumi whispered.

"Maybe she's charmed by your looks too…" Haru whispered.

"Can't blame her, you looks so handsome…" Kyoko whispered.

"Can you gals shut up…?" Nerio muttered angrily.

"Well, I welcome you," Evangeline greeted with an elegant bow, "Tenth generation Vongolia Family."

"Wait, what?" Nerio blinked, "How is this brat knows about us being the Vongolia?-!"

"Ah, right. I forgot to mention it to you." Korin remembered, "This *brat* is really the first generation Mist Knight, Evangeline Kitty McDowell. You know the vampire that Knight Primo raised?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Kasumi said in realization, "She's the girl that was shown in the memories!"

"You mean she really is a vampire?-!" Sol cried, "She is actually hundred years old despite looking like a **brat**?-!"

"I don't believe this **brat** is the First generation!" Gokudera shouted, "I mean, no matter how you look, she is just a stupid **brat**! How can such a **brat** be the Mist Knight?"

"But for the **brat** to be a really powerful vampire?" Nerio questioned.

"No matter how you look, she is a **brat**." Cosma said, "Almost the same age as Adhira."

"Why you keep saying **brat**?" Lara asked.

"She is a **brat**, after all." Chris said straight-forward.

"But isn't **brat** rather rude?" Xion asked.

"**Brat** is still okay." Axel said, "At least I didn't call her **Kiddo**. Imagine the destruction to her pride it would be."

"But she looks so cute, like a **little** doll." Kyoko cooed.

"Kyah~ So cute, **little girl**." Haru said.

"She's EXTREMELY **little**." Ryohei said.

Korin and Tsuna are already inching away from her, Mikuri and Kasumi too with Lambo and I-pin in their hands and Adhira besides Tenchi. The others stared at them confused before sensing an evil aura coming from her, her eyes overshadowed by her bangs that reflects anger and irritation, "How many times have you call me **brat**, **Kiddo** or **little**?" She growled.

"I think 13." Yamamoto tells her, "Why?"

"He answered!" Tsuna and Korin cried.

"I see… that's a rather unlucky number…" Evangeline muttered, "Then face JUDGEMENT!-!"

"_Gelidus Captus(Freezing Coffin)!-!_"

*BBBOOOOMMMMMM*

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!-!"

That caught the attention of almost everyone in the resort, "What was that?" Asuna wonders as they ran towards the teleportation platform, only to find a huge ice sticking out of the ground with Nerio, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Xion, Axel, Sol and Cosma all encased inside, "Nerio-niisan!" Kasumi cried.

"Haru-chan! Kyoko-chan!" Mikuri cried.

"I know you are mad at them…" Korin muttered, "BUT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FREEZE ME FOR?-!" He cried with half his face, torso and his right arm stuck in a separate icicle all together.

"Accident." Evangeline said with a sigh.

"From behind you?-!" Korin shouted, "You're planning on freeze me in the first place, aren't you?-!"

"Oh, you knew…?"

"I knew it!-!"

"Oh? Aren't those the hot guys we run into on the first day?" Haruna stated.

"They are frozen, de-gozaru." Kaede said.

"A-Are they alright?" Nodoka stuttered.

"More importantly, are they still alive?" Yue asked.

'This fantasy shit is getting way out of control…' Chisame mentally growled, 'And I can't believe those two are involved as well…'

"If you guys have done talking, get me out of here!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Chp 25 done! Sorry for the short chapter (For  
me, anyway. ^.^;), but I have a writer block with how  
to write about how Vongolia met Evangeline for the first  
time… Okay, the next one is near the final battle of the  
School Festival!**

**Also, Codebreaker, I appreciate the offer of the OCs. I'll  
now who to call if I have need of OCs.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

* * *

**Chapter 26 Founder's Tears**

Okay, so there is now a future Sky Knight that is trying something  
in our time but we don't know what… still, why does he come back  
to our time in the first place…?

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin, finally freed from his ice prison with the other frozen people, are now sitting down in a room listening to what Negi has for them. The thing is, Chao Lingshen is indeed from the future like her brother (and apparently a Martian), and she came back to change history by exposing magic to the public eyes. But the first thing that Asuna did is…

"This kid is trying to make fun of me, isn't it…?" Asuna said angrily as she pulls his cheeks harshly.

"Aimu rot hyin hu bake fan obu yu~~! (I'm not trying to make fun of you~~!)" Negi whined.

"Martian, seriously?-!" Gokudera said shining in joy, "This is remarkable find! The future has proven that Martians are real! I'm going to catch those two and-"

"Technically, they are humans born on Mars." Nerio tells him.

"Even so, that is way too ridiculous." Cosma said.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but these came from the actual person herself." Setsuna tells them.

"W-Wait a second, yo. The talk is too complicated. I'm getting confused, ne. Can you clean it up, aruka?" Ku Fei said. "Hm… you're right. It's kind of hard to understand…" Asuna said, three arrows pointing at the three baka rangers with one arrow pointing at Gokudera saying [too engrossed with the Martian theory] and another pointing at Kasumi, Yamamoto and Ryohei saying [muscle idiots].

(Did I mentioned that all Class 3-A are wearing swimsuits?)

"Let me sum it up then." Korin stated, "Chao and her brother are people from Mars that came to our time from more than hundred years in the future, and they are both Negi's and mine descendants. They came back to change history, and by exposing the existence of magic to the world which they would carry out on day 3 of the festival, like that?"

"I still think this kid is messing with me!" Asuna said angrily as she pulls the kid's cheek hard again.

"Ai sheid aimu rot hu bakin fan obu yu~~! (I said I'm not making fun of you~~!)" Negi whined.

"What a load of nonsense…" Chisame muttered.

"It certainly feels like a nonsensical joke from a drunkard." Yue stated.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, turf-top!"

"What was that, tako-head?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down."

"Even so, adding the fifteenth generation thing, it just makes things way too awkward." Tenchi said. "Plus the total materials in this stupid thing are overlapping way too much…" Nerio muttered, "Descendant, Martian? It sounds more like a real bad plot of a novel to me."

"Maybe it's a good idea to consider them as lies after all?" Setsuna said.

"I guess so." Asuna said, "It sounds no different than the usual weird gossips you hear from Paru."

"What what, did someone say my name?" Haruna called out, "I heard about it, Negi-kun! Sweet~! Martians! Time traveler trying to change history! I didn't expect to hear such an incredible story in real life! Onee-san is getting a surge of creative motivation! Mahora's most powerful brains, the school's no.1 genius duo… however, their real identity is… mysterious invaders from the future who's trying to change history! In other words, space criminals! Where's the time patrol?-! Uwa~! This is so SF! Actually, it's like dora****! Ahh, our classmate is actually such an evil mastermind. What a tragedy!"

"I guess we just have to defeat her!"

"We're going to defeat her, aruka?-!" Ku Fei cried.

"Even though she is a classmate?-!" Konoka cried.

"That what makes it better!-!"

'No it doesn't! You back off!' Chisame mentally shouted.

"Shut it, Haruna." Korin said sternly, the mangaka immediately feel silent.

"But, to me… It didn't look like Chao-san was telling a complete lie back then." Negi tells them, "Besides, even if that was all about a lie…" He took out a pocket watch, "This…time machine I borrowed from Chao-san is the real thing."

"That's a time machine?" Korin wonders.

"It's so small." Mikuri commented.

"May I have a look?" Cosma asked as he gave it to her. She spun it around, checking the metal rims and the hands, "Looks like a normal stopwatch to me."

"Let me take a look." Nerio said as he took the watch. His eyes glow, much to their shock except to those who knew about it already, "There are traces of magic on it, some from the kid, but some from origins unknown."

"So it's a magic tool." Korin summarized, "I guess the time travel bit is real."

"Ha… Another problem that deals with history and time…" Kasumi sighed. "I know." Sol sighs, "It's Byakuran all over again…"

"Byakuran?" Negi asked.

"An inside joke." Tsuna tells him, "Even so, for the older brother being the Fifteenth Sky Knight, that's just scary."

"His flames are real, I know." Korin said, "And even he is lying about the whole thing, I would have known. But the scary thing is that he shares the same eyes as me, a true warrior."

"True warrior?" Asuna questioned.

"I mean those with skills and…"

Nerio interrupted with a skull mask and reaper outfit adding a torchlight under his face for dramatic effect, "The intention to kill without hesitation with the help of the reaper~!"

"KYAAHHH!" Konoka cried.

"Stop it!" Kasumi reprimanded him with a smack to the head.

"Well, it's something like that." Korin summarized, "If you're not careful, you can get killed."

"…" Everyone all starts to worry after hearing what he said. The others too got tensed by the atmosphere, "I guess there are things we have to rethink." Cosma stated.

"I-I'll get some drinks for everyone." Nodoka said.

"Nodoka, I'll help too!" Konoka said.

"Konoka, I'll have a cup of wine." Evangeline said.

"Eva-chan! No drinking in the morning!" Asuna scolded.

"Can you get me some beer?" Cosma asked.

"You too!" Mikuri cried.

* * *

After a while, people starts to do their own things, so the Vongolia group decides to train some more by the beach at the bottom of the resort, while Korin, Mikuri, Adhira, Chrome and Tenchi stayed back to help with the new pactio users. "Well, here we go, Yue!" Haruna said excitedly.

"Y-Yes!" Yue stuttered.

They took out their cards, "_Adeat!_" The cards glowed and they took on their respective outfits, Haruna more like an artist than usual with her artifact of a sketchbook and pen, and Yue looked like an apprentice mage with the wizard hat and cloak with a broom, a book appears with her as well but not like Nodoka's mind reading one.

"Ohh~ Awesome!" Haruna said in awe.

"That's cute." Nodoka silently commented.

"Ohohoho, nice!" Kamo said excitedly, which shocked Chisame. "Don't try and comprehend it." Korin tells her, "There are things are not understandable by normal terms. Also, don't try and mix it with the familiars from those Mahou Shoujo animes…"

"Wait, since when did you guys formed a provisional contract?-!" Asuna cried.

"Just now." Haruna said with a thumbs-up, "It was delicious!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yue apologized.

"Well, we'll figure out the abilities of the artifacts that you two have later." Kamo said, "It's always a good thing to have more firepower."

"Just leave it to us!" Haruna cheered.

"If the artifact is useless in combat, that we can cancel the contract right?" Korin sighed.

"What do you mean by that?-!" Haruna shouted angrily.

"B-But…" Yue started, "Even if we assume that all Chao said is true, there are still two questionable points."  
"First: How does [Exposing Magic] connecting to [Changing History]?"  
"And Second: Why did Chao-san come all the way here from hundreds of years in the future to do something like this in the first place?"

"Y-Yes, that's right…" Negi said, "Besides… I… I'm not really sure if what Chao-san's trying to do is really a bad thing…"

"What are you talking about?-!" Asuna cried, "Chao-san abducted and confined Takamichi-sensei, remember? It's already proven that she is doing bad things!"

"That's on your perspective." Korin mentioned.

"What do you know?-!" Asuna shouted, "By the way, aren't you hot wearing that?" She pointing at Korin current clothes, he is wearing a white dress-shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow over a black shirt and black jeans and sport shoes, compared to his companions who are wearing swimming outfits except for Tenchi who was wearing the same clothes as he wore since he got in.

"It's not that hot." Korin said, "Besides, I'm used to the hot weather."

"Our homeland has no seasons. Just dry or rainy days. The temperature stayed about the same whole year round." Tenchi said, "So we're used to the heat."

"Never mind that, you said that Chao's plans are bad, right?" Korin said, "But what if you took on another perspective? If magic is exposed, people can get saved more easily as magic doesn't need to remain hidden. Even if it caused some great problem, a righteous organization will rise up to take on the so-called [evil] people. Throughout history, there are such things that are seen justified but became evil in the end, vice visa too. For example, the Nazi in WWII. Hitler tries to take back what he believes Germany proudly deserves, which spur on Japan to start conquering Asia. But in the end, this brought up two super powers that in the end put both of them to the end, and eventually created the world order we know today."

"[Evil] and [Justice] are nothing but moral rules that humanity placed to explain every actions they perform." Korin added, "Takamichi was taken captive, so you think she is bad. But what if Takamichi is trying to get rid of her instead? This changes everything completely. So we can't completely draw if her actions are evil or justice." Everyone nodded in understanding, everyone except the baka rangers excluding Yue.

"I-I understand everything!" Adhira suddenly said.

"Ah, really?" Korin said.

"You're pretty smart, Adhira-san." Negi said in awe, the girl blushed again.

"H-He called me smart…" She muttered.

"Love-sickness, huh?" Nerio muttered.

"Besides that, whether she is telling the truth or not, there's no doubt that Chao is planning to do something on the third day." Kamo stated.

"Anyway! No matter what Chao-san's objectives are, if she tries anything to either Takamichi-sensei or Negi again, I will stop her myself with this sword!" Asuna declared, with her harisan artifact out and ready. "Asuna-san…" Negi muttered.

_*[Kamo's Notes]_

_*Name: Kagurazaka Asuna  
*Class: Anti-demon swordswoman  
*Artifact: Hamanotsurugi (Ensis Exorcizans) (Sword of Exorcism)  
*Abilities: Kanka, Swords Skills from Korin (Shirazakura-ryu?), Magic Cancel(?)_

_*Name: Negi Springfield  
*Class: Magic Duelist  
*Abilities: Western Magic, Chinese Kenpo (Hakkyokuken, Hakkeshou)_

"Heh~" Haruna snickered, "'Or to Negi', huh…?"

"W-What's weird about that?-!"

"You say sword, ane-san, but aren't that the same usual harisan?" Kamo said.

"E-Eh? It usually comes out when I'm doing well though…" Asuna stated.

"I guess there is a key to unleashing its power." Korin stated, "I can help you with that."

"Ah, thank you, Korin-sensei."

"Well, we don't get an answer no matter how much we think about it." Kamo said, "Anyway, we just have to prepare ourselves so that we can respond to anything that Chao might do, right? Thankfully, everyone here is saying that they're willing to help too~"

"B-But I still think we shouldn't put our students in danger…" Negi said.

"It's alright, Negi-kun~" Konoka tells him with her artifact out, "If you get hurt, I'll heal you right up~"

_*Name: Konoe Konoka  
*Class: Mage-in-training  
*Artifact: Kochi no Hiougi (Flabellum Euri) (Fan of Eastern Winds), Hae no Suehiro (Flabellum Australe) (Fan of the Southern Winds)  
*AbilitiesL Western Magic(Basic Healing Types)_

"I'll protect ojou-sama even at the cost of my own life." Setsuna said firmly.

_*Name: Sakurazaki Setsuna  
*Class: Swordswoman  
*Artifact: Sica Shishikushiro (Sica Shishikushiro) (Dagger Sixteen Pieces)  
*Abilities: Shinmei-ryu Sword Skills, Shinmei-ryu Exorcism Tactics, Eastern Spells._

"But I can't heal you if your head get crushed into a splatter, so be careful, okay~?" Konoka added, "Like a tomato~"

"O-Ojou-sama!"

"That's too grim, Konoka ane-san, too grim!" Kamo cried, "But that Chao even has a robot army as well! No matter how much firepower we have, it's not enough. On top of that, Chachamaru and… even that Captain Tatsumiya is on her side along with her older brother that we know nothing about, since the captain is a professional that works for money after all… it'll be tough…"

"For that, leave it to us, de-gozaruyo." Kaede assures them, "Although I'm not sure how much we can do…"

"As for Ryu, leave him to me." Korin tells the ermine fairy.

"Ooh!" Kamo said happily assured that three strong fighters have came to help.

"…Ku Fei-san, are you alright with this?" Negi asked worriedly, knowing that she is once Chao's best friend.

"Y-Yeah… no, if Chao's really doing bad things, then I must stop her as a friend, aru." Ku Fei said firmly.

_*Name: Ku Fei  
*Class: Duelist  
*Abilities: Chinese Kenpo (Keiiken, Hakkeshou)_

Kaede nodded in agreement taking out her large shuriken.

_*Name: Nagase Kaede  
*Class: Ninja, Ranked Jounin  
*Abilities: Kouga Ninpo, Kaede Ninpo_

"And Ryu is my successor, so I can't just sit this one out." Korin added, drawing out Kurohomura, "I have to settle this with my own hands!"

_*Name: Korin Yan  
*Class: Magic Swordsman, Vongolia Sky Knight  
*Artifact: Tensabaki (__Judicium Caelo) (Heavenly Judgment)  
*Abilities: Expert Swordsmanship (Shirazakura-ryu, Hitsurugi-ryu), Dying Will Flames(?), Magic (Unknown)_

"Ah, but for the others to fight, you have to ask Tsuna." Korin stated, "With him being the boss and everything…"

"Oh…" Kamo muttered.

"Can't you just command them, since you're second-in-command?" Negi asked.

"I am second-in-command, but Tsuna still the one who makes the final decision." Korin explained, "I can get my team to fight, but the others are directly under Tsuna's leadership. Although, it is our job to protect Konoka in the first place… so maybe he has no choice in the matter…?" Negi looked at the others, they nodded except for Adhira who is still in lalaland.

"What is he talking about, aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"I'll explain some other time."

"Hmm… but our frontlines sure are looking good, providing we have another team to help us…" Kamo stated, "But since aniki has switched over to the frontlines, I guess our rear has become weak… No, maybe not," The ermine remembers, "because we still Nodoka-jouchan and two people who just performed their contracts."

"Y-Yes, i-if there's anything we can do…" Nodoka said nodding.

"Hmm… sorry, but since we still have more than 20 hours, can I get you guys to practice on how to use your artifacts?"

"Okay~!" Haruna agreed excitedly.

_*Name: Saotome Haruna  
*Class: Summon Artist  
*Artifact: Rakugaki Teikoku (Imperium Graphices) (Painting Empire)  
*Abilities: Love Aroma Detection, Expansion of weird rumors_

"Understood!" Yue and Nodoka nodded.

_*Name: Miyazaki Nodoka  
*Class: Mind Reader  
*Artifact: Ido no Enikki (Diarium Ejus) (Her Diary)  
*Abilities: Faint (A/N: LOL)_

_*Name: Ayase Yue  
*Class: Mage-in-training  
*Artifact: Sekai Zue (Orbis Sensualium Pictus) (The Visible World in Pictures)  
*Abilities: Western Magic (Very Basic), High-speed thinking (Sometimes pointless)_

"Hmm…" Kamo thinks for a moment, "But there's still not enough firepower after all, I think? Maybe it'll be a good idea to get aniki to move towards the rear a little more… Plus it looks like Chao's messing around over on the internet as well. For that…" Chisame flinched, knowing what is coming, "That's right! Won't Chiucchi do a provisional contract as well? You're a skilled hacker; I think you'll get something good. Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Kamo!"

"HELL NO, BAKA!-!" Chisame shouted, "Don't talk to me, you small animal!"

"Why not Chisame-chan~?" Haruna asked hugging the poor introvert, "Let's do it, we're friends, aren't we~?"

"Since when did I become your friend?-!" Chisame shouted angrily, "Get the hell away from me!-!"

"Haruna, stop bugging Chisame-san." Korin said sternly.

"H-Hai." Haruna stuttered, stopping immediately as Kamo announced about the formation of the First Negi Party. "Well, well, well, for a makeshift rush job, we got some pretty good members." The ermine said.

"What a mismatched party." Evangeline laughed, "I'm not going to lend you my hand at all, so don't ask."

"I don't think it's worth asking." Korin answered for him, "You knew about the whole thing from the very start, don't you?"

"And what if I do?" Evangeline smirked, "I have nothing to do with it. If you are saying about the fifteenth generation, it is your era's problem, not mine. My era has been gone for centuries."

"That's not what I mean." Korin stated, "I'm saying that if you helped, it won't be worth it. His generation is challenging me directly, this generation, the tenth. I've to reply it with my own pride, that's all. But of course, I'll help Negi fight against Chao. No matter how justified her actions seems, that is not a good enough reason to open Pandora's Box on the entire world."

"That's a pretty unique way to put it." Evangeline smirked.

Korin then witness them starting to think of a party name, all coming up with the stupidest of names if he can say. He thinks back to when Ryu officially challenged him back during the parade. He can tell he has something to do in this era, something that he willing to put his life on the line for, but he can sense some hesitation in him as well, 'If you are willing to show me your powers, then I'll show you mine too. I will win, with Vongolia's… no, my pride on the line!' Unconsciously, he released countless waves of sky flames from all over startling everyone and it took Mikuri a whack to his head to snap him out of it.

* * *

After a while, they all finally start to focus on the task at hand. Haruna discovered that her artifact allows whatever she draws on the sketchbook to become real, even the small doodles, something that everyone deemed to be the most cliché magic tool they have encountered so far. Yue, on the other hand, seems to have trouble in finding out hers, but Korin has a small clue what it might be reminding her that artifacts are often reflections on the user's true self.

"Okay, Decimo." Evangeline walks up to him, wearing her Dark Evangel outfit (The one she wore during her fight with Setsuna), "Please follow me." The rest was rather surprised at her polite tone around Korin, who simply followed the girl down into the tower/resort, and enters a secondary teleportation platform and enters the other sphere, where the rest of the Vongolia are waiting.

"Hey, Korin!" Tsuna greeted.

"We've been waiting for you, Korin." Yamamoto greeted.

"Can you get any slower?" Gokudera growled.

"Sorry, sorry, calming them down takes a lot out of me." Korin apologized.

"Maa, it is fine." Kasumi said cheerfully.

"I know I said this before, but Konoka has great friends." Mikuri said happily.

"Mist Primo, what are we doing here for?" Cosma asked, "Is there something you want from us?"

"It's nothing too strict." Evangeline tells them, "I just want to take a look the generation that will take after Giotto's and Fratello. And in all honesty, you guys seem to barely match up to our level."

"Eh?-!"

"Hey, watch what you say!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "I don't care if you're one of the founders! If you insult Juudaime, I'll blow you away!"

"Impulsive, just like G…" Evangeline sighed, "Listen, tenth storm. I didn't mean that you guys are weak. I'm just saying you guys can achieve an even higher level as you are now. You just inherited our will, but you are not capable of following the same path as us. You have to forge your own paths and not the one left by us. Every generation all followed their own paths, never their predecessors', even if it leads to destruction."

"She has a point." Sol said, "All this time, we have followed in the founders' paths."

"I EXTREMELY DON"T GET IT!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, turf-top!"

"What was that, tako-head?-!"

"Maa maa, calm down, you two."

"I'm starting to think that this is repetitive." Nerio sighed.

"I think she means that we should do what we think is right, and not what seems right." Cosma explained.

"You're correct, Cloud Decimo." Evangeline said.

"Can I ask you something, Eva-san?" Korin asked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"In the future, a teen version of you came out of Nerio's ring." The vampire listened on with interest, "Is that version of you, the one that was before you became Dark Evangel?"

"…" Evangeline did not speak.

"Oi! He asked you a question!" Gokudera shouted.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tells his friend.

"…Yes."

"Hm?"

"It's like you said, the spirit inside Mist Decimo's ring is me before I became Dark Evangel." Evangeline explained, "Back then, the Vongolia was still the righteous vigilante group that protects that small town. It was a quite a unique lifestyle. Every day, it was a nice morning with dealing some gangsters or criminals, and sometimes we just did our own things. Giotto, fratello, G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Cosmos, M, Angelica, Lampo, Tatsumi, White, even that asshole Daemon, we all were living our lives to the best."

"But that is not possible for me." That caught Korin's interest, "Even then, my body is already different from theirs. I'm not human like them, so I can't age and die like them. It was terrible… Watching my comrades and friends age to old age and die before my eyes, while I remain this young…" The vampire grabs onto the skirt tightly as tears dropped on the ground from her eyes, "I can't take another time… people dying of age while I remain a child… That's why I kept my distance…"

'What am I doing…? Why am I telling them all of this?'

"Friends only bring more pain to someone like me…"

'Stop! Why can't I stop saying?'

"I don't want to face it again!"

'Stop it!'

"You don't have to." Korin said.

"Eh…?"

"I know this is cliché, coming from me," Korin looked at the evening sky from the castle ruins, "but when do people truly die? By old age? By a bullet to their head? By an incurable sickness? By a stab to the neck? No. People only die when they forgotten by their loved ones." He kneeled down in front of Evangeline, "Your comrades are never gone." He points at her chest where her heart is beating, "They are here, with you. As long as you don't forget them, they will never die."

"Knight… Decimo…" Evangeline stuttered.

"_Evangeline, when do people die?" Ron asked._

"_That's a weird question, fratello." Evangeline said._

"_Just answer."_

"_It is when their hearts stop, of course."_

"_Is that so?" The ex-Assassino muttered, "Well, I think that it is when people stop remembering them."_

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

"_When people stop remembering them, it was as if they were never born. Such thing is worst then dying or living an eternal torture. Evangeline, please remember us. When we all die, continue to keep those memories of our good times together. That way, I'll never leave your side."_

"_You're being weird, fratello."_

"_Hahaha, is that so?"_

"…It's not fair…"

"Eh?"

Tears just starts falling from her eyes like a waterfall, "The only one that can see me cry is fratello… and yet you…"

"Well, let me be the second one." Korin grinned.

"I'll be with you too." Mikuri said. "Me too." Tsuna said. Sol nodded, Kasumi smiled with Yamamoto copying, Cosma gave a small smile, Ryohei grins a toothy grin, Nerio nodded keeping a passive face, Adhira nodded along with Lambo, who just nods following everyone.

"…It's so nonsensical… all this…" Evangeline smiled, a real smile.

"Is that so?" Korin laughed as he pats the girl on the head.

* * *

The next thing morning, they all arrived at the teleportation platform. The others have already left, leaving on those directly involved in the mafia behind, "So, how was your training?" Korin asked.

"It was EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, "I'm feeling more EXTREME than normally! EXTREMELY!"

"Like that is any different…" Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

"But this place sure is amazing." Yamamoto said laughing, "Maybe I should come back sometime."

"There's one under Dray-san's café." Mikuri tells them, "It is not in use, but maybe I can get Dray-san to activate it again."

"Really?-!" Xion cried in shock, "I've been working there all this time and I never found out…"

"Because Dray only shows it to Korin, and sometimes Mikuri as well as me." Tenchi explained.

"That's so not fair!" Chris whined.

Tsuna looked at Korin, and vice versa, "Okay, everyone, listen up!" Tsuna called out, "I know that we have no authority over the magic world, but it is my mission to protect Konoe Konoka, who is getting involved in this mess. So, this is a command, no, a request from me to you. Would you come and help me with the problem up ahead?"

"Of course!" Gokudera agreed.

"That's a no brainer." Yamamoto laughed.

"I'll EXTREMELY help!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'll help as much as I can, Boss." Chrome said.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama will show you his prowess!" Lambo laughed.

"Hold it." Nerio interrupted, "If it is your guardians, than it is fine. But you got to remember, the knights are directly under Korin, the Sky Knight. Even the Vongolia boss has no authority over us. All final decisions on us has to be decided by Korin."

"What was that?-!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "Are you deliberately insulting Juudaime?-!"

"Unfortunately, it is the truth." Cosma tells him, "Vongolia or not, the Knights has always walks a different path than the Vongolia."

"I know that." Tsuna said, "That's why I am asking you as the leader of the Vongolia. Please help us."

"If it's okay, the Varia Knights would like to help." Xion said, the others nodding.

"Thank you."

"And for the Knights, we are willing to help you out." Korin said, "Besides, you don't even need to ask. Konoka is also my responsibility, after all. Plus, I have to settle it with Ryu."

"Same with me." Tenchi added, "Plus, our siblings are here so we don't have much of a choice."

"That's good to hear." Tsuna sighed. "Well, from this point on, for this one day, we are under Negi Springfield. We are to follow his orders and instructions true and through. Is that clear?-!"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Then, let's head out!" Tsuna shouted as he and the rest exited the sphere, and back in the real world.

* * *

Xxx Real World, Time: 8.30 am Mahora Festival Day 3 xxx

They reappear at the basement of Evangeline's cottage, all around the sphere, "Okay… what now?" Korin asked.

"Hm… Negi said that Chao-san won't act until noon, so we have plenty of time…" Tsuna said, "Out of honesty, I have no idea what we should do next…" They all fall down comically, "So you have no plan whatsoever…" Axel muttered, "So much for the great leader of the Vongolia…"

"Well we have no idea what she is planning in the first place." Korin mentioned.

"I guess… we walk around till noon?" Kasumi said.

"It's probably the only thing we can do now." Cosma said.

"Rather than walk around, we can find good vantage point in town." Nerio said, "That way we can position ourselves at the proper place before noon."

"That's a pretty good idea." Lara said.

"Okay, we'll do that." Tsuna said. Korin then felt his skin crawl, sensing the large rip in space-time from somewhere above them, "This sensation…" He ran out of the house and flashes away, "Tsuna, follow me!"

"Hey, Korin!" Tsuna cried.

"What's with him?" Yamamoto wonders.

"Who cares?" Gokudera huffed, "He always ran of like that."

"He probably needs to do something quickly." Sol said.

"Pee?" Lambo asked.

"Of course not!" Adhira said.

"Whatever it is, it seems important." Tsuna said as he flashes after him, "I'll contact you guys when I can!"

* * *

Korin leaps from building to building, from roof to roof. He knows that he sensed the others' signatures from above the campus, but why is the question. "Korin! Wait up!" Tsuna cried as he tries to catch up to him. They then saw them all falling from the air, almost hearing faint screaming; "Ah! Not good! _Vente Magister, Vente Iuvo (Assisting Wind)!_" Korin chanted as a huge gust of wind surrounds the bottom where they are falling, acting like an air cushion and slowing them down to a halt just as they closed in on the ground.

"W-We're safe!" Haruna cheered.

"Are you guys alright?-!" Tsuna called out as he lands in front of them.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, Korin-san!" Konoka said in surprise, "How do you…?"

"Let's just say I'm an amazing tracker!" Korin grinned.

"We just saw you fall out of the sky." Tsuna said, "How on earth do you…?"

"Look! It's the parade!" Chisame shouted.

"That means…" Haruna realized, "WE'RE BACK! IT'S A SUCCESS!-!" They all cheered, leaving Korin and Tsuna totally confused.

"No doubt, it's the final day." Chisame said, "The time is 8 in the morning."

"A time jump of more than 7 days in one go, huh…" Yue said.

"But why did we end up in the sky?-!" Asuna cried, "I thought we were going to die!"

"Maybe the spatial coordinates were slightly off due to the long time jump." Yue said, "Since it seems like a long time jump would normally require detailed calculations and special equipment."

"Well, anyway, a success is a success~" Haruna said, "Just be glad that we didn't end up in space or inside a rock or something." Nodoka and Konoka are both trembling at the thought, "Well, anyway, with this, we can finally strike back at Chaorin…"

"Okay, what on earth are you guys talking about?" Korin asked, "You people are making no sense…"

"Ah! Negi-sensei?-!" Setsuna cried. They turned to find Negi unconscious on the ground, his Cassiopeia falling beside him. The girls immediately rushed to his aid, Korin noticing the crack in the pocket watch. 'What on earth…?'

* * *

Korin and Tsuna follow them into the library, which is empty since all the events for the Library club are at Library Island plus there are no one who would enter the library during the festival. They placed Negi lying on the couch, the kid panting obviously exhausted from using too much magic at one go. They go on to explain what happened, about their trip to the future one week forward, where Chao has won. So they had troubles and managed to get back to the present time.

"Future…huh…?" Korin muttered.

"You don't believe us?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"No, I believe you." Korin smiled, "There's no reason for any of you to lie at this point, right?"

"Still, time travel again…?" Tsuna sighed, "Made me remember that time…"

"I know…"

"Hmm?" Konoka looked at Korin curious, "Korin-san and Tsuna-san has time-travelled before?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, "It wasn't pleasant at all…"

"We have to beat this one guy that took over the world in dictatorship and messed up space and time, and then we are able to go back to the present." Korin stated.

"That's goes beyond fantasy!-! That's just straight out of a Shounen Manga!" Chisame cried, "What next, talking babies?-!"

'You have no idea how right you are…' The two mentally sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." Negi apologized, "At such an important time like this, I…"

"It is okay, just rest." Asuna assures him as she pulls a blanket over him, "Chao-san won't be moving until evening, right? It suits us just fine."

"Evening?" Korin questioned, "Didn't Chao told Negi that she is acting at noon?"

"Well, they have information from the future, right? So they should know." Tsuna said.

"Well, anyway, we're back at the final day." Kamo announced, "We have time until the evening too. Let's think of an operation to stop Chao Lingshen's plan! Alright, everyone?-!"

"Yeah!"

"…That's what everyone is saying but… what are we supposed to do?" Asuna asked.

"Let's organize the information that aniki heard from the other teachers." Kamo said taking out a piece of paper, "At 7pm evening today, Chao planning to take over and occupy [Magic Concentration Points] in six different locations with approximately 2,500 robots and 6 giant life forms(?) and create a giant magic formation with a diameter of 3 kilometers, and then activate the [Forced Recognition Magic] directed at the whole world."

"2-2,500…?" Asuna blinked.

"Giant… what?" Konoka asked stunned.

"T-That sure is a lot…" Setsuna stuttered.

"That robot army is pretty strong, you know? Will we be alright?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Well, it would be tough." Kamo said, "But from this information, I've come up with one defense plan. It's [Point Defense]. As long as we can protect even one of the 6 locations, her big magic won't be able to activate."

"Oh!" Haruna understood.

"Heh…?" Asuna blinked, doesn't get a single thing the ermine just said. "Basically, we just have prevent Chao from taking just one area to stop the magic spell from activating." Korin explains to her.

"However, this is just a defensive plan, after all." Kamo said, "If we consider the differences in our fighting strength, it's clear that we can't hold them off forever… we need an offensive plan. And for that… Yuecchi."

"Hai." Yue nodded as images are projected into the air from her book, "About this giant recognition magic with a scale that covers the entire world, on top of it being a ceremonial magic that uses magic formations, a complicated ceremony lasting more than 10 minutes as well as spell incantations from the spell user is required for its activation. It's the same as the one for Konoka-san during the school field trip. On top of that, under the limitations of being grand magic, the spell user must carry out the ceremony in a relative open space without any obstructions such as roofs."

"The spell user… is most likely Chao-san. What this means that the spell user will be appearing on top of a roof somewhere inside the 3-km wide magic formation at least ten minutes before the activation."

"That's pretty easy to spot." Korin said.

"And that's our perfect chance." Kamo explained, "In other words, to put everything together, here's our plan. While we're defending a Magic Concentration Point somewhere, the big magic spell won't activate. During that opening, another team will find Chao Lingshen and capture her, no matter what. It'll be our victory then. What do you think?"

"Not bad. Well, actually, we have no other choice." Setsuna said.

"Whether or not we can find Chao-dono inside such a wide area with a 3-km diameter… there are still some uncertainties, de-gozaru." Kaede stated.

"There still the chance that Chao might try to get rid of us before even starting her operation." Korin stated.

"My plans always have holes in them." Kamo said, "Well, even that Chao won't be expecting us to be coming back from one week in the future, probably. We just have to aim for her carelessness here."

"W-Wait… Kamo-kun…" Negi panted, he getting up from the sofa.

"A-Aniki/Negi?-!"

"T-The plan just now…" The kid pants, "I think it sounds good… but, it feels like it's not good enough…"

"You have another plan in mind?" Tsuna asked.

"I do."

* * *

"Eh… EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!"

"Are you serious, Aniki?-!" Kamo cried.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Haruna said, drooling a little, "Is that alright?-! To do something that fun?-!"

"It sure is a bold plan." Setsuna said.

"I wasn't expecting to hear something like this out of your mouth." Korin said.

"I see, Chao-dono probably won't be expecting that either…" Kaede said, "But is something like that possible, de-gozaru?"

"As with every other year, the main organizer is the Yukihiro Group…" Negi explained.

"Ah, I see!"

"With Yukihiro Group's budget, it is possible…" Tsuna said, "It might be the best action for us to take."

"Huh? But I'm a little surprised…" Asuna said, "For a plan like this to actually come out of your own mouth."

"Asuna-san…" Negi stuttered, "W-Will you look down on me for doing something like this? Normal people will be dragged into this, and I'll be trouble for Iincho too…"

"Baka, I won't look down on you for this." Asuna said.

"That's right!" Haruna interrupted, "It's a festival anyway. Everyone will definitely jump on board with us!"

"Wahahahaha! Nice, nice, Aniki!" Kamo cheered.

"Iincho will happily help us out for sure!" Konoka said.

"Then… Asuna-san, please take care of Iincho for me." Negi said.

"Ugh! I-Iincho, huh…?"

"For Konoka-san and Kamo-kun, the Principal."

"Yeah/Okay~!"

"Haruna-san and the others, announcement ads."

"O~K~!"

"Korin-nii and Sawada-san…"

"We got it." Tsuna said, "We'll call the rest and tell them about the plan."

"But I won't get too hopeful." Korin said, "We are part of the underworld after all. These kinds of things are out of our league."

"I hope I can rely on Chisame-san to take care of things on the internet…"

"Nu…! Ah… ah… I get it, I get it… I'll do it." Chisame sighed.

"Chiucchi – I'm just saying this, but how about popping a quick one with Aniki?" Kamo said.

"Ah?-!"

"Well… I thought that maybe you'll get something nice that's internet related…" The ermine snickered.

"Shut it, small animal." Chisame growled angrily.

"Now then, I'm counting on you all, everyone." Negi said, "The future of the world is counting on this operation, after all."

"Yes/Alright!" They all cheered. But then, the kid stubbles a little and collapse down on the sofa, "Negi/Negi-sensei!"

"Baka! You shouldn't push yourself!" Asuna reprimanded.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing to everyone! Geez! Anyway, we'll prepare everything for you! Just rest up probably!"

"Leave it to us, Negi-kun~!" Konoka tells him.

"T-Thank you, everyone…" Negi panted.

Korin and Tsuna left the library first and ran out to the hallway, the Vongolia Boss taking out his cellphone and starts dialing Gokudera's phone to tell him to gather everyone. They re-gathered at the top of the building where Korin's family last stood on, "What's the problem, Juudaime?-!" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"It's Negi's new plan." Tsuna said, "But I'm not too sure if you guys would want to do it…"

"Tell us the plan first." Nerio said.

* * *

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?-!"

"I told you that you won't want to do that." Tsuna said.

"You want us to do what?-!" Nerio cried.

"That sounds kind of fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"How is doing something that embarrassing fun?-!" Gokudera shouted, "Even if he is a kid, this plan is way too absurd!"

"Actually…" Kasumi muttered, "I kind of want to try it…"

"Mimi!"

"I find it interesting!"

"We want to do it too." Mikuri said, Haru and Kyoko nodding in agreement.

"Not we have much of a choice…" Cosma chuckled.

"I EXTREMELT DON'T GET IT!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"Moving on~" Korin ignored the boxer, "We have thought about it and agreed this would be the best choice of action for our current situation. Besides, this plan allows us to utilize our skills to the max without being find out by the public, like a cover for the real battle."

"If you put it that way, it seems rather well-putted." Sol said, "But organizing something that huge would need a lot of resources, something that normal students normally don't get. How does that kid intends on putting the plan in action…?"

"Sol, *normal* is an insult to this school." Korin said, "This school is nothing but normal. As for the budget, we have that covered. One of the students Tsuna and I teach is the heiress of the Yukihiro Group, so money would not be a problem. As for attracting people, our class is a free advertisement club with all sorts of extraordinary people in there, especially…" He imitates the boobs, "This areas~"

"Oh, really?-!" Nerio said excitedly.

"Which size?-!" Sol asked.

"Tell us more!" Axel and Chris said.

"What are you guys saying?-!" Mikuri, Lara, Xion and Kasumi cried.

"Boys will be boys…" Cosma chuckled, "Well, since the dice has been tossed, we will have to follow suit. Leave the costumes to me. You guys just work out our battle positions."

"I just don't feel comfortable with this…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Maa maa, it'll be fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's go, EXTREME!-!" Ryohei shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Don't agree so easily!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Okay, guys, I want to thank all the reviewers for supporting  
this story. Also, I couldn't do anything much for now since  
my internet just died… Anyway, next is the final battle. I want  
to ask if there are any special request for the fight, like  
how each characters should wear, what roles do they play,  
etc… Any would be appreciated in the reviews.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

* * *

**Chapter 27 The Great Mahora Shootout! Part I**

So the plan will be executed at dusk at least, and that's when I'll  
fight Ryu. I don't care how the plan seems all noble and shit, such  
things are balanced at how good and bad the end results get, and  
the results for this plan success has outweigh bad to good.

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx  
Xxx With Hiro xxx

Hiro walks around the base of the World Tree with Nurari and Neyuki beside him. Kinchi gone back to the Technological Department building to get some work organized and Terra went to look for Shouichi and Spanner so they can finish their little project of theirs. Ziyan was busy with de-briefing the middle schoolers of her club and Tenchi and Korin are nowhere to be found. They three, however, have finished their shift at their class Butler Café and now just bored on what to do till the final event.

"I'm bored~!" Nurari whined.

"I know, I know…" Hiro sighed, "Still, there really nothing much to do until the final event. The other clubs are finishing up and they are all awaiting the last event."

"I wonder what it is going to be…" Neyuki wonders, "Last Year's Catching was so fun~ Maybe it's going to be even better this year!"

"The only reason it is fun because you're doing the chasing!" Hiro shouted, "You nearly bit my head off!"

"I said I was sorry…"

"Hm…? Isn't that class 3-A?" Nurari said. They turned to find students of the noisiest class in the entire level handing out flyers and brochures to the crowd wearing rather cute yet sexy fantasy-themed outfits, "Now that I think about it… isn't Yukihiro Ayaka in class 3-A?" Neyuki said.

"Oh yeah." Hiro said, "Wonder what kind of ridiculous idea they came up with this time…" He accepts the flyer given by Yuuna. On the piece of advertisement, it explains of Mahora Festival Joint event that is a survival game called [Mars Attack VS Mahora Mage Order], "This seems rather normal, although rather overdone…"

"I'm joining!" Neyuki said excitedly as she ran towards the booth, "I'll write your names too!"

"Don't decide for us!-!" Hiro cried.

"That's no stopping her now…" Nurari sighed.

"…As stated before, this is the renewed final day event! We await your participation!" Ayaka announced, the girl wearing a rather sexy fantasy-themed sorceress outfit.

"But to suddenly change the final event…" Hiro muttered, "Looks like what nii-san told us was right… we better keep our eyes peeled."

"How do we peel our eyes?" Neyuki asked curiously.

"It's a figure of speech, Nekomiko-san." Hiro sweat-dropped.

* * *

The three of them approached the bench where there are interesting looking guns, robes and wands on the side. Hiro noticed that the guns is emitting some kind of magic energy but it is too faint to be sure (Remember, Korin is the one with the eyes and sensitivity towards Ki and Magic), just as the students of class 3-A starts their demonstration of the so-called *Tools* that they will be using in the *game*.

"Here is the equipment that is given out to those who join the Knight Brigade!"

Makie stood in front with a hooded robe, "There are various types as well~ Furthermore, since this robe also serves as a safety device, all participants must have them on."

The girl lifts up the wand in her hand, "And this is the weapon, a mage's wand! You mustn't underestimate it just because it is cute! With a simple incantation, and you'll have…"

"_Strike the enemy!_" Makie chanted pointing in front of her as a light is shot out of the wand and into the air in a display of sparks, gaining lots of awes from the crowd.

"This light does not affect the human body! Furthermore…" Yuuna took out a bazooka-like weapon and pulled the trigger, the same light shoots out of the weapon with similar results, "We have various types other weapon types, like bazookas! You can choose whatever you want~!"

"Oh… I see…" Nurari nods in understanding, "But how do those weapons get here…?"

"Is something wrong, Nurari?" Hiro asked.

"It's the devices they are giving out." Nurari said, "It was the product of a weapon manufacturer in an attempt of designing a magic weapon to be used by the army against wizards who use golems to fight, mostly against Dark Evangel, but how I don't get is who is able to find out where they are kept. That information is classified with some under Assassino's storage."

"Maybe it was by chance?" Hiro asked.

"The weapons are kept in the magic continent, which is impossible to find by normal means." Neyuki said, "Also, the storage in the Assassino is almost impossible to infiltrate, let alone found by chance."

Nurari then remembers, "Oh yeah, that ermine! Maybe he…"

"Ermine, you mean the long rodent animal thing that is always on the kid teacher's shoulder?" Hiro asked.

* * *

Xxx Elsewhere xxx

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Kamo-kun."

"Thanks."

Xxx Back with Hiro xxx

"The one and the same." Nurari said, "But it is a spirit of some sort of the western magic world, like a familiar."

"So it can talk and stuff?" Hiro asked.

"Amazing…" Neyuki said in awe.

"Still, it is rather amazing that he has found these weapons. I thought they are abandoned or destroyed." Nurari said.

"There's definitely something going on here…" Hiro muttered.

"What weapon do you want?" Neyuki asked.

"I think I'll keep my artifact." Hiro said, "I'll take the robes though."

"I'll use my sword, maybe I should change my clothes too…" Nurari said.

"Then I'll take…"

Xxx Time Skip: 5.30pm xxx  
Xxx With Korin xxx

Korin stood on the roof watching the crowd all chattering away without a care. All the participants are all readied with their wands, guns and robes, "I hope your plan works, Negi." He muttered.

He has changed to a new outfit that was given to him by Cosma; a beige altered vest over a dark blue turtleneck long sleeved shirt with elbow protectors but the sleeves are cut off just past his elbows, dark-blue baggy pants with leather belts around his knees and brown boots with armor around his ankle (Shulk basic outfit from Xenoblade Chronicles with the exception of his pants, but with the colors stated). In his right hand is Kurohomura and his left middle finger is the Vongolia Knight Ring.

"Oi, Knight Decimo!" Axel called out, "It's almost time!"

"Got it!" He leaped down from the roof. In front of him are the Varia Knight, they changed to their Varia clothes, "Looks like our group is ready."

"Yup." Xion said with a serious tone, "As Sawada-san said, we split into two groups: One to defend the six areas while the other goes offensive on the enemies and find the 3-km wide magic circle. And in case of jamming device, we use our special earpieces that connect to each other directly (The same earpieces Giannini created in the future). As soon as we find the magic circle, we take Chao Lingshen down."

"Also, if we were to chance upon Chao Ryu," Axel added, "we are to leave it to Knight Decimo and carry on with the mission."

"The Vongolia Guardians and Knights as the defensive while we are the offensive…" Lara said, "Shimon Knight as the cover of our [Hero Unit] status… looks like the loser of a boss has come a long way since three years ago."

They then hear the starting bell from the tower, "Ah! The starting bell!" Chris cried "Already…?" Axel muttered, "There still an hour left."

"So they speed up their plans as a counter, huh…?" Korin muttered, "There's no time to think. We got to move."

"Right!"

* * *

Xxx With Tenchi xxx

The Shimon Knight stood on the roof, him wearing a black jacket with an armor plate on his right shoulder over a grey shirt with black pants and combat boots. On his waist is his demon sword, Akaoni (Red Ogre) and bottom of him, is the series of robots emerging from the lake waters as clashing with the participants near the lake bay.

"They really are good." He muttered, "It's like a makeshift army…" He place his finger on his earpiece, "Reporting in. All defenses are to get ready to strike back. I repeat, prepare to strike back."

"_**Roger!"**_

"Now… time for me to move."

* * *

Xxx With Hiro xxx

Hiro was currently standing in shock as he saw the army of Tanaka-sans rising out from the lake and entering the plaza, which Neyuki has dragged him and Nurari to due to the information on the net about it coming from the lake first, his mind just goes haywire. 'What is this, Terminator?-!' He mentally cried.

A series of the robots leaps into the air in attempt to surprise them, "_Strike the enemy!-!_" He heard the people behind him chanted as the rays of light strikes hit the battalion and they all crashes around them deactivated.

"The weapons really live up to their name." Nurari said in surprise, "And working after all those years are even more surprising."

"Ah! More incoming!" Neyuki cried.

More robots with the ones that didn't get hit by the beams came falling behind them, two behind three of them and prepare to fire its strip beam, "Like I'll let you!" He brought out a pactio card from under his robe, "_Adeat!_"

The card glows as appears a long katana with a black blade and guard, and dark blue handle with used bandages around the guard and some of the handle and the bottom of the blade, "_Magni Vastatories (The Great Destroyer)!_" With a swing his blade, he cuts the heads off with ease, just as Yuuna blasts the other two out of commission. "Amazing, Hiro-kun!" Neyuki said in awe.

"Awesome, Yuuna!" The Narutaki twins cried.

"Hahahaha! This is nothing!" Yuuna laughed, only for the more robots falling behind her. They, however, got their heads or torso cuts through before they can even react. "Don't get distracted, or else I may get the prize before you~!"

"Hey! No fair, Motoyama Hiro!" Yuuna cried, "You're not using the guns!"

"They never said I had to use it, right~?" Hiro chuckled.

* * *

Above them, Ku Fei and Kamo looked down from above at the scene, "Hiro-kun sure is enjoying himself, arune." Ku Fei sweat-dropped.

"Whoever he is, he sure can deal them." Kamo said, he turned to face the Knight Asuna and Swordswoman Setsuna, "How's your side doing?"

"No good, the cards aren't working either." Asuna said, "Maybe because he is sleeping…"

"It's possible that telepathic communications are being interfered with as well." Setsuna said.

"I guess there's no choice but to call directly after all…" Kamo muttered.

"Sorry, Ku Fei, can you go and call Negi for us?" Asuna said.

"Okay, aru!"

"Eh, what, what, Negi-kun?-!" Makie said excitedly. "Are you heading off to call Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm going with you! I want to tell him about the event in session too!"

"U-Umu…"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Is this okay, aruka?" Ku Fei whispers to Kamo.

"Well, why not." Kamo replies back, "More importantly, let's get aniki! We need to have him here!"

* * *

Back down with Hiro, they are fighting back more robots and then a tank is attacking them with the beam, stripping more people, "God damn, what the hell is that tank?" Hiro wonders, "Even my sword can inflict only scratches on it…"

"And the robot army just keeps on coming!-!" Yuuna muttered.

"If the robots take control of the land behind us, we lost, right?" Nurari said, "And then we can kiss the prize goodbye, right?"

They then noticed the whole lot of robots falling in front of them in a crash, "A big army… This might be bad…" Yuuna muttered.

"Should we go, Setsuna-san?"

"Yup."

"Out of the way, Yuuna!-!"

"Eh?"

The large tank in front of them is cuts right in half all the way through by what seems to be a large sword, stunning the participants. Another figure drops down beside the other one, "_Shinmei-ryu ougi… Hyakuretsu Oukazan!_" A large swing of her sword and all the robots were cut right through by a series of cherry blossoms. By the ruined robots, there stood Asuna the Knight and the Neko-Maid Swordswoman Setsuna, "Sorry for the wait, Yuuna." Asuna grinned.

"Asuna?-!" Yuuna cried, "What are you doing?-!"

"What do you mean, we're the [Hero Units]!" Asuna said, "It's a little embarrassing, though…"

"[Hero Unit]? Are you making an idol debut with Sakurazaki-san or something, Asuna?"

"Not that kind of unit! Didn't you read the pamphlet?-!"

"Ah, you mean this part here?" Nurari said taking out the pamphlet Hiro received from Makie, "[A short while after the game starts, powerful helper characters (Hero Units) will appear. Cooperate with them.] Oh, it's true."

"Eh?-! That's so cheap!-!" Yuuna cried, "Why only Asuna's group?-! The prize money free for the taking at this rate!-!"

"Since we're part of the performance that makes the game more interesting, we won't get the prize money, so don't worry." Setsuna assures her.

"Eh? Is that so…?"

"Ah, wait, there's more." Nurari said, "[There are also characters that will be positioned in the six areas (Guardian Units). Working together with these units will offer a double in total points at the end of the game.]"

"Eh?-! [Guardian Units]?" Akira muttered.

"That's pretty lame…" Hiro muttered, "Worst than [Hero Units]."

"HEY!"

"_Grande Terra (Great Earth)!_"

The rows of robots was send crashing into the ground in small craters, while some tanks are send flying into the air into large dark orbs floating in the sky. A few sharp needles shot out and towards them, destroying the tanks instantly. "That's some CG effect…" Yuuna said in shock.

"Who are you calling lame, Hiro-kun?" Hiro flinched as he turned back, only to find Tenchi standing by them with his Shimon Gear out and the reddish brown Earth Flame burning on his forehead. Behind him is Cosma in her Vongolia Gear outfit, "Your gravity attacks sure are useful against large armies, like a bug spray."

"T-Tenchi-nii!-!" Hiro cried.

"Oh, Shimon Knight Decimo." Nurari greeted.

"Eh? Nii?" Asuna blinked.

"Isn't he from the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament?" Akira whispered, "The one that forfeits against Korin-sensei?"

"Oh yeah…" Ako whispers.

"I heard that…" Tenchi muttered. "Oh, so you are the so-called [Guardian Units]?" Hiro asked.

"Yup, there are twelve of us, two per area." Cosma explained, "So you're Yan-san's little brother… you do look a little like him, minus the cuteness and replaced with a bit manliness…"

"If Korin hears you, he's going to kill you." Tenchi warned her.

"Yan-san?" The Narutaki twins wonders, and then remembers their P.E. teacher's family name, "AH! Motoyama-san is Korin-sensei's brother?-!"

"EEEEHHHHH?-!"

"And the cat's out of the bag…" Tenchi muttered.

"Wait, you mean Hiro-teme is Korin-sensei's brother?-!" Asuna cried, "They look nothing like each other, even different family names!-! How can they be related?-!"

"For the record, I'm using my mother's family name." Hiro tells her.

"A-Anyways, that's that! Take care of the rest of the enemies for us! We're going to take care of the enemies down at the street below!" Asuna tells them, "Let's go, Setsuna-san!"

"Yes, Asuna-san!"

"Ah! Asuna!" Yuuna cried as the two girls leaped off the railing to the packed street below. "What kind of trick is that…? They jumped super high…" Ako said in shock. "Uu… I want to do it too! But I want the prize money too!" Yuuna whined, debating of whether to be jealous or not.

"Those two has gotten close recently…" Neyuki muttered.

"But, Tenchi-nii! If you're the [Guardian Units], then nii-san is…"

"He's in the [Fighter Units] squad." Tenchi said, "If you see countless robots flying, then it's him."

"He's as reckless as he was three years ago…" Nurari muttered.

"_**Thanks for waiting, everyone!"**_ Asakura yelled as the other magic teachers starts showing up as well as the Vongolia Guardians and Knights has taken position at their designated areas, _**"It's the appearance of the [Hero Units]!-! Please aim for higher scores by cooperating with these powerful hero units, and protect the World Tree!-!"**_

"Things has gotten interesting…" Terra muttered, him as well as the other members of the technological department has starts to counterattacks at the robot army from another side of the World Tree.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kinchi called out, the other college students, mostly male, all cheered with vigor with them shouting about protecting the princess with their life as they take on the robot army from the another area.

"This is getting to be interesting~!" Ziyan giggled as she fires away her staffs, disguising some of her fairies as the projectiles and taking down more robots than anyone else in the area.

In all the six areas, ten more units have arrived with devastating results. One side has an explosion of bombs all over that take down half of the army, another has is a slashing of robots in half by a fast sword swings, another has an explosion of yellow light like a cannon shot that sends all the robots crashing, another is chains sliding everywhere and tossing the robots up for them to get shot by the participants and finally a huge lightning strike that dominates the streets.

"Let's go, Storm Squadron!" Gokudera shouted, him in his VG outfit as well as Mikuri. "I thought you weren't really excited about this…?" She laughed dryly.

"Hahaha, this is really fun!" Yamamoto laughed, him in his VG outfit and of Kasumi. "Rain Team, FIGHT!" The rain knight cheered.

"EXTREME!-!" Ryohei roared, him in his VG outfit as of Sol. "I think several people have gone deaf…" The priest muttered.

"The robots are nothing. I can take them all out with my eyes closed." Nerio smirked, him in his pactio outfit with his VG spear out while Chrome is wearing hers too with hers and Mukuro's VG staff, the mist girl a bit shy in the corner.

"Yare yare… Looks like we have another troublesome problem here…" Adult Lambo sighed as he rubs his head in irritation, him wearing his VG armor as of Adult Adhira. "It's a good thing that the Ten-Year-Bazooka has been upgraded from five minutes to five hours." Adult Adhira sighed.

"_**And there they are! The [Guardian Units] has arrived! Aim to get double score by cooperating and helping these units defend their turf! Help them protect the World Tree!-!"**_ Asakura yelled.

"Look that those hot guys!-!"

"The girls are really cute too!"

"Damn, that assassin is sexy!"

"Those legs are nice!"

"Please marry me!"

"Immediate results…" Cosma muttered.

"Oh, you're Korin-kun's…" Kasumi said, finding Ziyan in her area. "You're… Ko-kun's friend, right? Kasumi?" Ziyan said.

"Correct~"

"It's good to meet you." Kinchi bowed politely. Nerio then blushed a little as he turns to face the enemy to distract himself, 'Is this… love at first sight…?'

"So we get delinquents now…?" Terra muttered.

"What did you say?-!" Gokudera shouted.

"G-Gokudera-san!" Mikuri cried.

* * *

Xxx With Tsuna xxx

The Vongolia boss is flying in the air monitoring the entire attack, him wearing a black button shirt with a white tie hanging loosely around his neck with black pants that has a silver chain around the waist and red shoes with white soles, his red gauntlets emitting flames like a thruster.

'So far so good…' He thought.

Then at the horizon, he witness gundam-like demons rising up from the lake, "W-What the hell is that?-!"

* * *

Xxx With Korin xxx

The attack team, running around from the roofs as they try to find the magic circle, then saw the rise of giant demons with robotic parts on their bodies, "What is that?-!" Axel cried. "It's gundam!" Chris cheered with sparkles in his eyes, "I always wanted to see a real-life mobile suit!"

"That's not a robot! It's a demon!" Lara cried. "She uses the restraints as a way to control them, huh…" Axel muttered, "Effective, yet it reduces their overall power by a lot."

"It's impossible!" Xion cried, "There's no way they can take them down! You need at least six Korin-sans to take them all down!"

"Why are you using me as a reference…?" Korin muttered, "Anyhow, we can't just leave it be. I'm sure Ryu is somehow guarding them…" He turns to the Varia Knights, "Xion, you guys go on ahead. I'll deal with these monsters!"

"I got it." Xion said, signaling the rest to move, "Be careful."

"Of course."

The teen leaps onto the ground with a small crater, nobody pay much attention due to the situation of the lake monsters. He dashes forward towards the lake with his hand ready to draw out his sword. Few more Tanaka-sans appear in front of him with their beams ready to fire, "Get lost." He muttered as he drew and sheathes past them, the robots got cut in half by the torso and straight down from the head.

* * *

"Oh~ I can fly now." Chachazero said excitedly flying around with her bat wings, "Nice job, my little sister. Looks like dropped the school barrier, very high tech indeed." The doll turns to face her master who is floating in the air on a broom, "If you want to do something, now's the time."

"Hmph, don't be so refined." Evangeline smirked with a cup of sake at hand, "The show just starting to get interesting~Just relax and enjoy the spectacle today. Here, have a drink too, Chachazero."

"A' right."

* * *

Elsewhere, the war continues as the Knight Brigade encounters more vicious attacks by the robot army as people are getting taken out from getting stripped to their undergarments and robots were getting shut down one by one. An explosion occurs as both Hiro and Yuuna rolls out of the way, the basketball player shoots away with her twin pistol; until one of the pistol makes a poof sound, "Geh, out of ammo again." Doing a dodge roll, she picks up a rogue grenade launcher and continues blasting away.

She looks up at the holographic ranking screen, "Alright! I'm ranked 28th!" She cheered.

"Holy cow, it's true!" Ako cried.

"Ah! Motoyama-san is ranked 3rd." Akira pointed out.

"EH?-! How come?-!"

"Tenchi-nii!" Hiro called out.

"Roger!" Tenchi shouted back as the rune rings appears around his hand, several robots came flying towards him as Hiro flashes in front of him and slices all of them through with ease, "_Shirazakura-ryu, Third Drawing Stance: Kaze Hana (Wind Flower)._" The robots all slices right through.

Hiro's name just went up to 1st at that moment, "Yahoo! First place!"

"That's not fair!"

"You do remember about the doubling the score part, right?" Ako said.

Elsewhere, Konoka is healing the non-participants with her magic spell, commenting on how less people are at the medic station. Misora commented at it is due to the robes that were given to the participants that prevents injuries that are caused by tripping and falling. She was then forced back into the combat zone by Sister Shakti who just scares her to running away into the warzone.

* * *

"Setsuna-san, look at that!" Asuna cried just as the Hanyo cuts a tank. "T-That's… that's the giant life form weapon?-!" Setsuna cried.

"It looks like that giant thing from the school field trip! It's only half as big, though…"

At the foot of the giant demon, there are several Mage Teachers stopping it in its tracks in an attempt to seal it, "Demon God B over at the stadium have been captured in the confinement field!" A mage reported. "Evacuation of civilians is complete!" Another reported.

"How is it, can we seal it?" The chubby mage teacher asked, his name is Mitsuru Nijuuin.

"No, its spiritual grade is too great after all. It's not going to work at this rate!" A mage reported.

"Nijuuin-sensei!" Asuna called out as she and Setsuna arrives, "Is there something we can do?"

"Oh, you two are the Shinmei-ryu's…" Nijuuin realized, "You came just in time. We want to seal this giant thing, but it's not going to work if it's undamaged! We'll need to give it a degree of damage first! Demon Exorcism is your specialty, right? We need your help for that! Telepathy is being interfered with, so we can't call for back-up."

"H-Hai!" Setsuna said.

"But make sure you don't damage the head." He warns her, "If the scientific restraints were to be loosened, it's possible that the demon god itself will go berserk! If that happens, it'll do a lot worst than just strip clothes!"

"Ah, I see." Setsuna said, "I-I understand!"

"Wait a moment." A familiar voice said as the death glasses stood behind her, "I can't let my former student do such a dangerous job. I'll do it."

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried.

The teacher smiled at the girl, and then starts gathering energy and invoking Kanka, "There are 6 of them, so let's make this quick." He release cannon shots straight at the demon god, breaking the mechanical parts.

"The restraint has been broken!"

"Be careful, Takahata-sensei!"

The demon tries to grab the floating teacher, Takamichi easily cuts off the arm before slamming a cannon shot straight into its gut, knocking it on its back. Asuna can hardly describe what she is feeling now. "Incredible!" Setsuna said in awe, "As expected of Takahata-sensei! He broke through its defense!"

"Its regenerative powers should be weak due to the suppression from the scientific equipment. Now's the chance." Takamichi said.

"Got it, Takahata-kun!" Nijuuin said.

Takamichi then felt a presence of a projectile coming straight at them and counters with a blast of his own, but was surprised as the bullet seems to implode on contact creating a black orb, "What's wrong, Takahata-kun?" Nijuuin asked.

"It's a sniper!" Takamichi called out.

"Nani?-! Is that the special bullet mentioned earlier…?" Nijuuin cried, "Everyone, raise magic barriers to maximum! It may be a barrier-piercing bullet. Don't forget the counter plan we discussed! Hurry up with the sealing process!"

"Leave that to me!" A voice shouted as a figure leaps from above them, the teen raising his index and middle fingers, "_Motoyama Sealing Arts, No. 45: Sodai Seiza (Grand Constellation)!_" Korin summons out seven lights in a formation, "_Hokutoshichisei (Big Dipper)!-!_" The lights strikes down and hits the demon around body, causing several ropes of pure light to wrap and pin down the large demon.

"Korin-sensei/-dono!" Asuna and Setsuna cried.

"The seal take five minutes for it to be complete." Korin said, "You have to defend the demon until then."

Then a clang was heard as the bullet made contract with one of the mages' barrier, "Processing team, are you alright?-!" Nijuuin cried.

"I'm alright. The barrier-" the mage spoke too soon as a weird magic array appears where the bullet was at, creating a black spinning orb that wraps around the mage before shrinking out of existence, "Damn! Nevermind the demon! All personnel evacuate!-! Get cover!"

It was too late as the others were shot, with the same black orbs swallowing them out of existence, "Wait a sec, did those people get killed just now?-!" Misora cried as she and the rest all took cover in the roof.

"I don't know!" Nijuuin cried. 'They were swallowed whole with their magic barriers! I have never seen a weapon like that! The sniper is on the other side of this wall… what do we do?-!'

'Tatsumiya?-!' Setsuna mentally cried. Korin's intuition goes haywire, "Setsuna, Asuna, get down!" He pushes the two girls down, just as sphere was shot around him just as it surrounds Cocone, "S-Shit!"

"Cocone?-!" Misora cried.

Korin then realized, "This is…"

The spheres swallow them.

"COCONE!-!" Misora cried.

"KORIN-DONO!-!-!" Setsuna cried.

'No way! The sniper should be on the other side of this wall! Are there multiple enemies?-!' Nijuuin then noticed the bullet bouncing off the roof from the nearby tower, 'Ricocheting rounds! What skill!'

*WOOOSSSHHH*

* * *

Elsewhere, in front of Hiro, the Tanaka-san carrying a large Gatling gun that shoots a multiple rounds of bullet that creates a series of similar magic orbs around the participants, even getting Ako, Fumika and Neyuki in the mix. "W-What is this?-!" Fumika cried.

"A space displacement bullet?-!" Neyuki cried.

"Y-Yuuna! H-Help-!" Ako's pleads are silenced as the three of them vanish out of existence.

"Neyuki!" Hiro cried.

"Fumika! Ako!" Yuuna cried.

"T-They disappeared…" Akira stuttered.

"What is going on here?-!" Tenchi cried.

"Tan-san, look out!" Cosma cried as she pushes Tenchi away.

At the same time, at five different areas…

"Yamamoto-san!"

"Gokudera-san!"

"Chrome, move!"

"Lambo, look out!"

"Move, Ryohei!"

In six different areas, all six Vongolia Knights are surrounded and swallowed by the dark orbs.

"Cosma!"

"Kasumi!"

"Bow-girl!"

"M-Mist Knight!"

"Lambi!"

"Sol!"

"Oi, they disappeared!"

"W-What's going on?-!"

"Those are… displacement bullets!" Tenchi cried, "But I thought only Xion has them!"

"What on earth… is going on…?" Hiro muttered.

* * *

Back with Asuna and the others, "Where's Cocone?-!" Misora cried.

"Nijuuin-sensei was taken out too!" Asuna cried.

"They even got Korin-dono!" Setsuna cried.

"It's alright! More importantly, watch your surroundings!" Takamichi warns them, "The ones just now are probably just a type of force displacement magic! All the people who were shot should be alright!"

"Eh… is that so… that's a relief." Misora sighed.

"But even if they fuse such a power into a bullet, the displacement distance should be no more than 3km. Even if they do something like that, what meaning would it…?"

"You're absolutely right, ne."

They all flinched at the voice, "It might be a different story if this was a war zone, but under current condition, even if you were sent 3km ahead, if wouldn't really mean anything strategically. However, if I told that they were not sent 3km ahead…" The figure walks towards them, Chao in a cybernetic suit with four laser drones just above and around her shoulders, "But 3 hours ahead instead… what would you do then?"

"Chao Lingshen!" Setsuna cried as she drew her sword.

"By the way, it's not magic, it's science, ne."

"3 hours ahead, you say…?" Takamichi said, not completely believing what she just said.

The girl genius smirked, "Good job in escaping my trap and returning here, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san." The girls flinched, Takamichi and Misora blincked in confusion, "To add to that, you brought this bold operation with you. To be honest, it really shocked me and had me panicking there, yo. I didn't expect you to be able to come this far. You have my words of praise, ne."

"How conceited…" Setsuna growled, "I didn't expect you to show up on your own…"

"Who says she's alone?" A voice as her brother descended from above and lands with a light thud, him wearing a dark-blue hooded trench coat over a black turtleneck shirt with black pants and black combat boots.

"Chao Ryu!"

"It's okay, nii-san." Chao said, "She wouldn't have hurt me, like last night." The really hits the bird hanyo's pride hard, "Negi-bozu was the one that came up with this operation, right? Wonderful, ne. Now, where is he?"

"Negi's not here, you baka Lingshen!" Asuna shouted with her buster sword ready, "WE'RE going to take you down right now!"

That startled Setsuna, not expecting for Asuna to have an outburst, 'It is unexpected for Chao Lingshen to show up at this stage… This is not good… with Korin-dono taken out, we have little chance against her brother, who we have no clue about…'

"Fufu… you sure are energetic, ne, Asuna-san." Chao smirked, "Very well, although I think the only one who can even stand a chance against me right now is Negi-bozu, ne."

"There's no need." Ryu said as he walks up, "Leave them to me. Just rest up."

"Not good…" Asuna muttered.

Ryu turned to look at them, before flashing out of existence for a second and landing a straight punch into Asuna's gut, "Asuna-san!" Setsuna cried. "Give it rest, you all. Among all of you, there is no chance of winning against me." Ryu warns them.

"You lowlife!" Setsuna charges forward with her sword drawn.

"I told you didn't I?" Ryu said as he suddenly appears behind her, "You have no chance against me."

'Like last night…!' Setsuna cried. He punches straight at her, but then a hand appears from nowhere and grabs his wrist, 'A hand…?' He then noticed the wriest is connected to nowhere, before the air around it breaks and there stood Korin in with his artifact buster sword out and ready.

"You shouldn't overestimate yourself, Fifteenth." Korin smirked.

"How on earth…" Ryu muttered.

"I guess it wasn't passed on, huh…?" Korin said, "You should know right, the song of the trinisette?"

"Trinisette?"

"_The Sea knows no bounds."  
"The Clam passes down its form from generation to generation."  
"The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away."_

"That is the song of the Sky Arcobaleno, each representing the responsibility of the three sets. If you remember, Vongolia can also mean a type of shellfish, a species of clam." Korin explained, "Vongolia… the clam that passed down strict tradition from generation to generation, in other words, the vertical time axis. Basically, the Vongolia is the protector of time!"

"Time…?" Ryu muttered, "You mean that…!"

"That's correct. The Knights are the guardians of the protectors. Being their leader, although it is a tricky method, I can transcend time and escape that time displacement bullet of yours." Korin explained, "Your bullets have no effect on me!" And then he smashes the side of his sword in his face, sending him moving a bit back from the force and skidding on the ground to a halt.

'So absurd!' Ryu thought, 'He is able to manipulate time without any special equipment whatsoever?-! This is the… Tenth Generation…?'

"Let's settle this, Fifteenth!" Korin shouted, "Back then, we never got to have our little tussle. Why don't we…" His ring glows as he puts on his VG, "Settle this?-!"

Ryu looks at him stunned, before smirking a little, "With pleasure, Tenth!" He invokes his full power, the grey gauntlets appears on his hands. This time, he also summons a weird sword that seems to be a claymore with a cutlass handle, the blade metallic grey with silver edge and guard, the handle the same as of a katana's.

The two emits suffocating pressure from their flames, nearly choking everyone from the immense power they radiates. They both emits flames from their feet and they flew straight up into the air with flames trailing from their paths.

"This world has no need for two protector of time." Korin said.

"Time is never governed, it is used." Ryu said.

The two reaches above the clouds, "At the end of this fight…"

"…It will be settled."

They emits flames and charging at each other, "There can be one victor!-!" They shouted as their blades clash, the battle of the great skies has begun.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Oh yeah! Great Sky battle! AS for those who are wondering  
if the time control thing is true in the canon, it's not,  
it is my own idea since the Vongolia represents time  
of the trinisette. And don't worry, the chapter won't  
focus so much on those two. I'll focus on Tsuna as well.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 28 The Great Mahora Shootout! Part II**

* * *

It's the Fifteenth against me, the Tenth! They took out  
my Knights, but they are only sent to 3 hours ahead of  
time so they are okay, but I'm more worried about

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

With Hiro, who is hiding behind the wall overlooking their original position of the World Tree Plaza below, along with Tenchi out of HDWM and Nurari. The three of them all glanced below as the robots starts to get into the plaza, "What the hell is going on…?" Hiro said, "Where did Nekomiko-san go…?"

"That was a space distortion bullet…" Tenchi said, "But it seems different from the ones Xion uses."

"It also acts differently." Nurari said, "I've never seen such ammunition being used before."

"Can you track them?"

"No, I can't even sense their auras anywhere."

"This is bad…"

"Then what should we do now?" Hiro asked.

"I think we should hold our ground for now." Tenchi said, "At this point, we can't risk any crazy and reckless attacks. Though… saying that reminds me that Korin doesn't fit in the 'Careful and Well-planned' category…"

"Eh? Nii-san?"

"_**FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-! Looks like you're having a tough time, ne, Ladies and Gentlemen Mages!"**_

"Eh? That voice…" Hiro wonders before looking up to see a huge projection of Chao Lingshen over them, "EH?-! Chao Lingshen?-!"

"So that's the mastermind…" Tenchi muttered. Like him, the rest of the Vongolia all looked up to face their target, the boss still in the air floating right in front of the 3D projection.

"_**I am the leader of this Martian robot army, the evil last boss, Chao Lingshen, ne."**_

'Why do you call yourself the last boss…?' All of them sweat-dropped.

"_**Your swift attacks in the first half were impressive, as expected of Mahora students, ne." **_Chao said, _**"It appears that the rule of being able to get back up even after getting hit was a little too lenient for such capable individuals like you all. Therefore, a new rule has been prepared, yo."**_

"New rule…?" Ziyan wonders.

"That's a huge projection." Terra said.

"_**Getting hit by this bullet,"**_ She held up a black bullet, the same bullet that hits the Vongolia Knights _**"means INSTANT DISQUALIFICATION. On top of that, through the Engineering Department's secret new technique, the moment the bullet hits, you will be forcibly be sent to the loser room and made to sleep until the game ends."**_

"EH?-! What did she say?-!"

"So that's what it's all about!"

"Those are some tough conditions there, oi!"

"_**Rather than disqualified from the game, I think being forced to sleep through the school festival's climax is a far more serious penalty, don't you think?" **_She chuckled, _**"Fufu… are we beginning to feel the thrill now? You are free to forfeit anytime, you know? By the way, my subordinates have already finished off most of the Hero and Guardian units that were your last rays of hope. Now then, can you stop my Martian robot army's advance with your powers?-! I wish everyone a good fight!"**_

"_**By the way, the robot army was sponsored by the Mahora Engineering Department and Chao Bao Zi, ne~"  
"[Meat to the world, visit Chao Bao Zi]~"**_

"What are you advertising for, oi?-!" Tenchi shouted angrily.

"Still, we are bit of a pinch here." Yamamoto said.

"Most of the Knights are taken out…" Gokudera muttered, "I don't think crazy tattoo can get taken out that easily but…"

"_**Well then…"**_ Asakura got up with her microphone ready, _**"The Evil Big Boss, Chao Lingshen, has finally appeared! The owner of [Chao Bao Zi], a joint sponsor of this event along with the Yukihiro Group, Chao Lingshen has stepped up to the plate to play the last boss role!"**_ Chao snickered as Asakura make a small smirk, remembering the countermeasure as the wanted poster for Chao came out, _**"Chao Lingshen is hiding somewhere within the game area! We will give out bonus points and special prize money to the person who finds her! In addition, even non-participants can participate!"**_

"There's really such thing?" Hiro asked Tenchi.

"Considering how wealthy Yukihiro Group is, it is possible." Nurari answered.

"Non-participants, huh…?" Tenchi muttered, "I wonder…" He took out his phone and starts dialing, "Sasagawa-san, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Varia Knights are running around town trying to find areas that could be possible for Chao to place the 30m (correct dimensions. Forget the other) magic circle down. They have searched all over, the roofs and the open areas, but she is nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" Chris asked.

"How can something that big be so hard to find?-!" Axel shouted angrily, "This is fucking impossible!"

"Is there any place we haven't checked…?" Xion asked.

"None…" Lara then realized, "There's still somewhere we haven't checked."

"Where?-!"

She points up, "The sky. She could be on an aircraft in the air. There are no interruptions from the top and you can easily get an airship more than 30m in diameter."

"That's true…" Axel said, "Plus, it won't attract attention from below easily." Xion pressed on the button on her earpiece, as Tsuna is witnessing the fall of the five areas one by one, "Korin-san! Sawada-san! Chao Lingshen might be in the sky! We leave that you two!"

"I understand!" Tsuna replied. "I'm a little busy right now!" Korin said as he manages to parry Ryu's sword, "Tsuna, you have to find Chao on your own."

"Got it!" The boss flew straight into the sky at Mach 10.

* * *

Back with Korin, the tenth Knight has just pushes the fifteenth away from sword, "You're good, Fifteenth." He said as he steadies his blade, "I guess you weren't chosen as the fifteenth for nothing."

"It's rather nice for you say that, Tenth." Ryu said, "Looks like history has proven itself. Among the Vongolia Knights up till me, there are only two that are truly worthy of the title: The First, Ron A'ldiad ba'ho; and the Tenth, Motoyama Korin Yan. From what I recall, you used only your father's family name, am I right?"

"That's correct." Korin said, "My birth certificate has my mother's family name as well, but I stick with my father's. More importantly, why are you trying such a stunt? Exposing the public to the magic world? That's something only a fool would do."

"Shut up!" Ryu shouted with a swing of his sword, "You have no idea what I and Lingshen are trying to accomplish here. Someone who hasn't lived in constant conflict has no right to lecture us."

"I guess there's no point talking, huh?" Korin sighed as he brought out his sword into his release stance, "You have chosen your path and has the conviction to stay on it. It's only fair that I went full power with my conviction."

"That stance…! I see… then I'll…" Ryu swings his sword to a straight line pointing at Korin, "Follow suit!" The tenth eyes widen in shock, before they starts increasing energy inside their bodies, both in a standstill waiting for the other to make the first move. A sweat slides and drips off his cheek.

"_FULL RELEASE!-!_"

The two swords glows as two pillars of orange flames erupted around them, creating a mini typhoon in the sky as the clouds swirls around them. With a slash of a blade, their two sword pressure swings clashed with each other as they cuts right through the clouds, Korin in his final release form with his long katana out. Ryu too has a different weapon as a long and thin black claymore/cutlass makes its presence in his hands with white chains linked to the butt of the hilt and around his right arm up till his shoulder.

They waste no time charging forward and their blades clashed once more, "That sword of yours was an artifact?" Korin asked.

"Surprised?" Ryu smirked, "That someone else is capable to Full Release like you? You should be. There aren't many people out there than is capable of that stunt."

"I guess that is true." Korin said. Ryu smirked as he pushes the blade back as he continue to strike at him, the Tenth parrying them all with much ease, "This blade is the representation of my will, the black blade that will cuts through all. That's my resolve, for the greater good; I'll sacrifice anything, even myself."

Korin parries one strike and pushes him back, with a black sword blast fires at him. Ryu dispels the attack with a swing of his blade as his own blade starts to glow as he swings his blade to have blast of magic sword strike sent flying straight at the tenth. That caught him by surprise as he flew to the side to dodge the large attack, dispelling in the distance, 'What power…! His full release is like mine… magic is condensed to around our bodies like a coat which can be released at will via the blade or our limps. That's why I'm faster than usual in this form.' Korin thought, 'But… something is off about his weapon…'

They clash their blades once more in a huge shockwave.

* * *

Xxx With Hiro xxx

As night fall, Hiro and the others are working on smashing the titan in front of them with everything they got; but the large demon slowly approaches towards the plaza without stopping. The other five demons has already took control of the other areas due to the lack of power they possessed to fend off the demons, leaving only one area, Tenchi's area, the only place that the demon hasn't conquered.

Meanwhile others are desperately trying to find Chao's location, many searching any place that has 30m radius of space as provided information from Asakura. The other plazas, the rooftops, any place with large open space, but they have no luck. At the same time, Haru and Kyoko are running around trying to find the same thing in the sky due to Tenchi's message.

"Where can we find that thing…?" Kyoko asked.

"Tan-san didn't tell us much, but Tsuna-kun needs our help!" Haru said with determination, "Let's keep looking, Kyoko-chan!"

"Hai!"

Back at Hiro, the demon approaches ever closer to the plaza they are in, none of the attacks have any effect on it, "It's not stopping at the least!" A random player cried. "Okay, this is bullshit!" Hiro cried, "What kind of OP character is this?-!"

"This is beyond OP, it's god mode!" Another cried.

The demon's mouth opened preparing to fire its laser, "Ah shit!" Tenchi cried, "Everyone, move!" it fires its beam straight at the frontlines, stripping almost everyone to their underpants. Good thing Hiro moved out of the way fast enough and only his shirt is gone, Tenchi unscathed. Olivia appears in a wisp of black mist, "This is too ridiculous… Everyone! Retreat to the plaza above! Those without robes, find one quickly!" She commanded as most of them starts running for it.

"We can't run away now!" Yuuna shouted, "If this place falls, then it's our defeat! Stand your ground and fight!-!"

"That goes without saying." Hiro said prepping his sword to strike, not knowing that most of the girls are drooling of his chiseled chest and slightly visible six-pack, "Everyone! Fire with all you got!-!"

"Fire! Fire away!" They start to fire their weapons rapidly at the robot, all the martial artists releasing all their techniques straight at the monster. But the demon was unfazed by the blasts at him and easily swipes the attacks away, "It's not working!" The karate martial artist that Korin fought cried.

"Kuh… is this it…?" Hiro muttered worriedly. All of the sudden, a spiraling lightning storm strikes straight in the middle of the demon, breaking it into half with the top half falling off onto the ground, "Eh?" The people looks back to find Negi on his staff in a mage robe over a black turtleneck shirt and black pants, lightning crackling around his hand, "Negi-kun?-!" Yuuna cried.

"Is that the rumored child teacher…?" Hiro asked.

"He looks just like his father…" Olivia smiled.

"Negi Springfield!" Tenchi called out, "Chao Lingshen is in the air on an airship somewhere, at around 4000m above were you are right now! You should know what to do."

"I got it!" Negi greeted. He then noticed his students below, "Yuuna-san! Minna-san!"

"That's amazing, Negi-kun!" Yuuna cried, "What was that just now?-! How can you fly?-!"

"…It's CG."

"What do you mean CG?-! Wait, Negi-sensei!"

"_Acceleret(Accelerate)._" Negi chanted as he flew straight up into the sky in Mach 1 speed. Hiro looked on as the kid teacher disappears into the sky as he watches Asakura announcing the arrival of the last Hero Unit and urges the rest to keep up their great work as Negi works on fighting Chao. He kind of wished that he was up there, since he can help out his brother at the least, which came to the next question; where is Korin?

"Say, have you seen nii-san?" He asked Tenchi.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Tenchi muttered, "I heard he is one of the Hero Units out there, but I haven't seen him since the start."

"Maybe he elsewhere that can't be seen?" Olivia said.

"_**Ah! We have footage from 3000m above Mahora!"**_

They all turned to the screen as it changes splits into two screens with one scene which seems to dictates what seems to be the battle of the gods, sparks flew everywhere as the clouds are spiraling around as mini typhoons sweeps the area. At one clash which the two 'gods' crossed their blades; they managed to find their identity, Korin Yan and Chao Ryu.

"Nii-san!" Hiro cried.

"He's somewhere 3000m up?-!" Tenchi cried, "That's overkill!"

"Isn't that the second runner-up of the martial arts tournament?"

"It's the Delinquent Killer!"

"_**There he is! The one of the last two Guardian Units, the infamous Discipline Teacher Korin Yan, age 17!"**_ Asakura yelled, _**"He is currently fighting the last boss' vanguard, Chao Ryu! The battle of the gods! This battle will determine the direction the game is going to face, so everyone, take down the robot army!"**_

"We need to get 3000m up into the air!" Hiro cried, "Tenchi-nii, can you push me up there?"

"I can't manipulate gravity that well." Tenchi said.

"Wait, it was gravity?" Olivia asked, "I thought there is another esp-user besides that cow-girl."

"If I were, I prefer the power of telepath."

"Why?"

"So I can make sure no one try anything with Ziyan."

*sweat-dropped*"Overprotective…"

"Ah! Look at that!" Fuka cried pointing at the screen with Negi on, the dark skies shows something at the horizon. With Negi, he then heard gunshots and immediately stopped his staff just as the dimension bullets miss him by a hair breadth. "In the air as well?-!" Hiro cried.

Negi turned and find the aerial ver. of the robot student Chachamaru flying straight at him with a gun aiming and fires at, the kid teacher quickly flew out of her range as black orbs appears behind him. But then, he flew straight into a huge horde of aerial-type robots with their guns aimed at him, 'There's still so many around! This is bad!' He mentally cried as the robots opened fire.

"Negi-kun's in trouble! We got to get up there!" Yuuna cried.

"How are we going to get there…?" Akira asked.

"GYYYAAAHHH!"

"What now?-!"

"The giant robot that Negi-kun broke in two is coming at us with its upper half!" Fuka cried, the robot's torso is crawling towards them with its arm.

"WHAT?-!"

"Oi oi, you got to be kidding me." Hiro said.

* * *

Back with Negi, the kid teacher is trying to shake the robots off his trail, but with no good results as they kept on chasing him through the skies. He fires a series of light arrows at them, destroying some but the rest kept on chasing, 'There's too many of them!' He mentally cried as he chants up another spell; he turns around, "_Dios Tukos(Axe of Zeus)!_" He strikes the robots with all he got, 'I have to get to Chao-san regardless!'

But then the robot under him fires under him and he was bounced up, 'Not good, my posture!' He then noticed another robot pointing her gun at him, 'I can't avoid it!'

At that moment, a black aura hits her causing the gun to fire somewhere else. A figure grabs on the Negi by his robe's collar with his staff in his other hand, "Mataku… fumbling around with small fries like these…" The dog boy muttered, "And you call yourself my number one rival? You baka."

"Kotarou-kun!" The moment then was interrupted by other robots appearing around them, only to be cut through by two figures with their swords who revealed to be the great Knight of Negi's party and half-bird swordswoman, "Asuna-san! Setsuna-san!"

"Uwaa, Asuna, Asuna! A little to the left, the left!" Misora cried as the knight drops on the broom with a victory pose, but causing them to be unbalanced, "Eh…? Asuna! You're making it unbalanced!"

"Eh?-! What are you talking about?-! You trying to call me heavy or something?-!"

"We're really going to fall! Get off already!"

"Then what am I going to stand on?-!"

"We're joining in too!" Tanaka shouted as she and Mei flew up to them, blasting away all the robots aimed at them. The other magic teachers that weren't hit by the disqualification bullet joined in as well, clearing the skies of the robot for Negi.

"Everyone…"

"If Kotarou never ask me, I won't come up here." Kageru sighs as black orbs keeping him in the sky spins around his feet, "Oh well, at least I get to let some stress off!" He flashes and slashes all the robots easily.

"Although I'm supposed to get to Chao-san, I think Negi is the better option." Tsuna muttered as he kicks the robots to each other with them exploding and firing small X-burners in between.

"Negi!" Asuna called out despite Misora's cry for her to get off, "You gotta get to Chao, right?-!"  
"We'll never allow you to disappear from this school right in front of our eyes, alright?-! Go and beat Chao-san, already!"

"Asuna-san…"

The robots beside him exploded as Kotarou and Setsuna destroy them with a swing of his fist and her sword. "My apologizes, Negi-sensei." Setsuna apologized, "We were unable to stand up to Chao-san at all. We're leaving her to you."

"Go already, Negi." Kotarou tells him, "Leave this to us."

"…Got it. Setsuna-san! Asuna-san! I'm counting on your guys! I'll be leaving now!" Negi grabbed his staff tightly and he accelerates up into the sky towards the airship, 'Thank you… everyone. I wasn't able to do anything on my own, I couldn't have done anything without everyone. I've made it this far because of everyone's help!'

* * *

Up at the ship, Hakase is readying the final ritual as a large magic array appears under their feet, "Synchronization with the 12 holy lands on earth as well as the moon is complete." The professor student said, "All that's left is to occupy the plaza in front of the world tree… everything is almost ready."

"Alright… Hakase, begin the final stage of the ceremony with the final incantation, ne." Chao tells her.

"The complete incantation will take 11 minutes and 6 seconds. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, yo. Begin."

"…Is this really the right thing to do, Chao-san?" Hakase asked worriedly, "To go through with this plan…?"

Chao then noticed a certain someone by the side of the airship, "It seems that the one to decide the propriety of this plan will not be me…"

"…But him."

She turned to find Negi with one foot on his staff floating in front of them, "Negi-sensei!" Hakase cried.

"Chao-san… and Hakase-san!"

"You finally made it here, Negi-bozu. We're finally on the same stage now." Chao said, "Now then, what will you do, Negi-sensei?"

Negi lands on the airship as he remembers the efforts his allies as done for him to reach this far, "This time… I'll put a stop to you, Chao-san!"

"Very well…" Chao removes the robes around her, "Then I too shall proof my beliefs with everything I have!"

"Here I come."

The Cassiopeia on her suit ticks away as Negi prepares his own Cassiopeia ready for the final battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korin's side is about to reach its climax. The two clashed another time with their blades making sparks as they grind at each other. "I'm impressed." Ryu said, "I know I said this many times already, but you are just as history states, Tenth! But…!" He swings his blade away and prepares to strike, "I have a larger burden than you!" Their swords parries one and another with sparks everywhere and small bursts of black-orange flames at contact, "This battle has to succeed; for the future… for the sake of humanity's future!"

They clashes in a headlock once more, "By turning the world upside-down by a secret that was kept from the world for many millennia ago?-! Do you have any idea what that will bring about?-!" Korin shouted as he parries all the strikes, "Magic was hidden for a reason! If humanity were to abuse this logic-defying power, there's no telling what might happen! You of all people should know that!"

"That is only the side-effect!" Ryu argued, "If magic were to proven reality, there were lesser deaths, more lives can be saved!"

"You're wrong!" Korin shouted, "It could bring up new wars, wars that can very well destroy the planet!"

"Even so, a new world order will arise!" Ryu shouted.

"Then what?-! War will break out again!" Korin shouted back.

"Enough!" The Fifteenth pushes his predecessor back as they flew a few feet from each other, "Like you said, there's no changing my mind. If you wish to stop me, then do it by force, not by words!"

"I know… I know that but…" Korin muttered, remembering Byakuran and Askala. His grip on his blade tightens, "Let's end this! This fight has taken too long!" black-orange flames erupted from around him.

"I agree!" Ryu agrees as the same flames surround him.

Korin got into a drawing position, "_Hitsurugi-ryu…_"

Ryu got into a strike stance, "_Demon…_"

They charges at each other with their techniques ready.

"_Funka(Eruption)!_"

"_Extermination!_"

Korin drew his blade in fast succession while Ryu strikes down his large sword, black and orange flames erupts from their attack, causing large turbulence from all over as typhoon speed winds tore thought the sky with the clouds completely blast away from the blast. All those fighting in the sky are facing the threat of getting blown away by the strong winds, "What is this wind?-!" Asuna cried.

"It's a typhoon up here!" Kotarou cried.

"This is definitely that guy's doing." Kageru muttered.

"Yup, only him…" Tsuna said.

"Korin-dono…" Setsuna muttered.

Back with the two sky knights, them floating in front of each other with their swords broken to near their guards, the handles vanished as Korin's clothes returned, "T-The sword…" Ryu muttered. "It broke from the impact…?" Korin muttered.

"But…!" Ryu flaming punches Korin right at the right cheekbone, the other retaliate with another punch as they got into a fire fist fight, "You lack conviction! Our flames drive on our will, our resolve! Then why aren't you fighting full heartedly?-!"

"I am!" Korin shouted, "It is you who isn't fighting with all you got! Are you doubting your own path now?-!"

"Nonsense!" Ryu shouted, "Chao's way is the only way! If we, if humanity continues down this path, their future is doomed! We're living proof of that! Why can't you understand that?-!"

Korin grabs his fist, "Because this isn't the only way!" They carry on their fight, "I agree, if magic were to be revealed, more lives can be saved. But!" He punches Ryu at the face, "That is just one method! If magic were to reveal to humanity, they won't learn to stand on their two feet and push on, relying on this so-called miraculous power! That would only worsen them!"

"Shut up! What right have you to say that?-!" Ryu shouted as he punches him, Korin double counters as both fists hits their target's face. "Because it happened before…" The Tenth said, "The Assassino… its roots are a small group of assassins that were abandoned by their masters that form an assassin guild to survive and get some money, before they grew infamous and became the great ancient mafia of its time. Magic was then introduced when the 200th leader gain the _Jesus Cross_ and abuse its power."

They flew back panting with several bruises on their face, "Magic isn't a pillar of hope." Korin continued, "It is a stick of encouragement; to help people understand the truth of this world. If you lean on the stick too long, it would eventually break and it would be deemed useless… the same with our flames, its existence has caused many to suffer due to its power." Korin smiled, "Magic and Dying Will Flames are the same, don't you think? That's why–"

"Didn't I say it already?" Ryu said suddenly, "Stop me with force, not words!-!" He interlocks his fingers in front of him and a flaming orange orb starts to grow in front of him, "_Shinuki-ryu Ougi: Supernova!_"

"What the?-!" Korin cried as the flames erupting from the orb is blinding.

"Art of the Will, Shinuki-ryu." Ryu said, "The style of martial arts that was created to control the dying will flames according to its nature. This technique builds up dying will flame to the extent that it is a miniature sun! Even if you're the strongest of the Knights, not even you can survive the heat of a star!"

"This technique is worse than Enma's black holes…" Korin muttered, remembering his little spar with the Shimon Boss; "If that's the case… I can't let it activate!"

"_Operation Knight Breaker!_"

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Next is the finale of this arc! Korin's new power  
from the VG unlocked! Who will win? The past or  
the present! Find out next time!**

**As for the spin-off, I might start off making one soon,  
but not soon. Due to my country's laws, I have to  
attend National service soon around june. I may never  
get the chance to finish this or my other fanfics…life is  
so cruel! TTATT But until then, I'll do my best to finish their  
respective arcs as soon as I can!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

* * *

**Chapter 29 The Great Mahora Shootout! Part III: Finale**

I'll make this quick!

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

"_Operation Knight Breaker!_"

"_**Understand, Boss. Preparing firing sequence now."**_

That one phrase sparks an interest to Ryu, 'Operation Knight… Breaker?' He thought, 'If I remember, the Tenth has four flame finishers, Dragon's Rage, Higiri Kai, Axel Blast and Knight-Burner; the last one was the intimation of Vongolia Decimo's X-Burner but was less destructive. Is this a new technique I have never heard about?-!'

Korin positioned his arms crossed over each other and their hands clenched into fists, flames erupted from his boots, the fists glowing. "Interesting, Tenth!" Ryu shouted, "You have done something that was never in the history books! But… there is no attack that can blow away Supernova! Never has, never will!"

"You don't get it, do you…?" Korin muttered, "Like you, I'm fighting for the sake of this world! 3 years ago, the entire Vongolia Tenth generation was sent to the future ten years from now, for the sake of preserving the order of time and space. We didn't fight because it was the world. We fight because we are trying to protect!"

"What?-!"

"My father once told me… whenever people have someone to protect, they would become stronger and kinder." Korin said, "That's why… I will stop you!"

"Shut up, Tenth! What we're protecting are on different levels!" Ryu shouted as Supernova finished charging, "Take this, the ultimate fire technique! _Supernova, Break!_" The orange orb implodes and a large orange blast erupted towards the sky knight.

"_**Flame Pressure matched. Fire when ready."**_

"Take this! This new technique that works even on the Vindice! _X_ _Knight Breaker!_" He fires a large blast of orange flames in between his fists, a large face of Rin-Ko in the form of flames blasts out and it collides with the other attack. The two blasts rages on against each other, neither giving up the edge with them roaring their lungs out (Shounen Manga thing, shouting makes anything stronger).

"Why?-! Why can't you see it?-! This world is on the very edge of self-destruction! Even if magic is not exposed, wars will still break out!" Ryu shouted, "Chao's plan can delay that by a few centuries at least! By then, there will be an organization to uphold peace!"

"I know."

"What?"

"I know that… but!" Korin shouted, "That does not give her or you the right to turn the world upside down for you own selfish desires! Magic isn't a force that humans and mages can wield easily!" His blast starts to push Ryu's attack back, "Besides, even if she is trying to save the world, there are alternatives! If there isn't, I'll find one! If I don't, Negi will! Don't underestimate the human will!"

The orange blast break through the attack, Ryu stood there shocked that the strongest attack that has the power to take down god-level demons is being overpowered by something else, 'So this is… the Tenth Sky Knight…' He smiled, 'I lost…' He took the blast head on, the gauntlets break from overwhelming force and his coat completely burned away, leaving only his shirt and a part of torn pants.

The fifteenth falls down as the flames on his forehead sizzles away, "As expected… of the strongest…" He then felt a grip on his wrist and he stops and dangles in the sky. He looks up to find Korin holding him, preventing him from falling, "What…?"

"You could at least defend against it, baka." Korin said as he pulls him up into a hug, which is rather awkward to both of them, "If I hadn't lessened the blast right before it hits you, you would have died. If you think that I'm pitying you, I'm not. If you were to die, who would lead the knight fraction from your time?"

"What are you…?"

"To be true, I have thoughts of knowing who would succeed me and Tsuna…" Korin said, "I'm glad it is you. You listen to your own heart, and your conviction is firm and unsteady. Your flames burn with the desire to protect, and you possess the will to make the tough decisions. That's more than enough."

"To be praised by the strongest…" Ryu blushed, "It's a real honor…"

Korin brought out a charm as he chants a small spell, a white disc appears under their feet. He let go of his successor and they both stood on the disc, the latter looking away with a small blush, "You know, now that I look closely, you are rather feminine." The tenth commented, "Your hips and but are rather large and your chest seems to look like a-cupped breasts. Not just that, you voice seems to be on the high-pitched side." This result in the other to slap him, "That's rude!" Ryu cried, "I'm at least a B-cup!"

"Itetete…" Korin grunted as he rubs his sore cheek, "If it is about your- wait… you're a girl?-!"

"Of course I am!" Ryu shouted, "People don't take a female knight seriously so I have to dress like a boy for them to be serious."

"I guess that is true…" He muttered, "But your name…"

"I know, it's a male name. Stupid parents." She muttered, "They didn't check my gender before choosing my name…"

"Whoa, they are stupid…" Korin said. They kept silent, before the tenth fires a Ki shot from his finger and destroying the small camera that was floating beside them, "Looks like your secret is out. Sorry."

"It's fine, they would have found out sooner or later…" Ryu muttered. But then she felt a surge in magic, and by Korin's expression, he did too. At that moment, a huge explosion was heard above them, "Chao… don't tell me…" She summons out her flames once more and she flew up into the sky towards Chao's airship, "Oi! Fifteenth!" Korin called out as he flew after her.

* * *

Up on the airship, there is an aftermath of a huge spell, fire-based due to the large amount of smoke that is still present around the area. Negi stood there on his staff a couple feet below where Chao has torched, "…Wonderful… You managed to withstand that one just now, huh, Negi-bozu?" She panted.

'If my barrier wasn't opened at full power, I would've been beaten completely.' Negi thought as he tries to catch his breath, 'A spell that's definitely higher than my level, almost at Korin-nii's level… such a fearsome magic power! But, can something like that be possible? Even if Chao-san is a genius, to be such a powerful magic user…'

He then noticed the weird flow of magic around her, "Haha… now that we have come this far, there are no more strategies. All that's left is for our strengths carrying our thoughts to clash against one another, ne." Chao panted, visible glowing patterns all over her body stretching to her limps.

'That's…! Spell patterns have been applied to Chao-san's entire body.' Negi thought in shock, 'I never seen such magic before… no, science?-!'

The girl starts chanting up a spell, "_Last Tale My Magic Scir Magister; Evocatio Spiritualis, De Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis (Spiritual evocation for 29 lance-wielding Salamanders)._"

'No doubt about it! Chao-san is forcefully channeling powerful magic power to herself through the power of that spell pattern! But if she pushes herself this much, it must be creating a huge burden on her body. Chao-san is doing this out of her own will? That's…'

"P-Please wait!" Negi cried.

"It's no use!" Chao shouted as she released her summoned spirits at him.

"Ku, _Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; Evocatio Spiritualis, De Septemdecim Valcyriis Mortiferies (Spiritual evocation for 17 deadly Valkyries)!_" Negi retaliates with his own summoned spirits.

The two sides clashed in a series of explosion all round as the two mages clashes head on as Negi grabs Chao's punch, "Chao-san!" He cried, "You mustn't use that power! Simply chanting a spell should already causing great pin for you, right?-!"

"Huh… so you know even know about that? But…"

Chao slams her other fist into Negi's gut that caused the kid to cough and gag, "What are you trying to do by slowing down now? You wanna get killed?" She pants, "Besides… now that we disagree with each other, I have nothing to say to you." She starts gathering a series of fire arrows, "I came to this age simply for this. 2 years of my life and all my efforts went into this. This plan is everything for me now, Negi-bozu! I won't stop simply by words, yo!"

'Everything…?' Negi too starts to gather a series of light arrows.

"_Sagitta Magica Series Ignis!_"

"_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!_"

*BOOM*

The two attacks clashed in an explosion. Chao took the initiative and punches the teacher with the black bullets between her fingers, Negi dodged it before they activates with dark orbs exploded out from them. She flew forward with them clashing back and forth, the sparks lit up with each encounter.

"CHAO!"

A familiar voice shouted as she noticed her brother/sister flying straight towards them, with Korin right after her.

"Korin-nii!" Negi cried.

"Stop it, Chao!" Ryu shouted, "You promised me that you wouldn't use that anymore! That pattern is dangerous to your own health! What would Sensei say?-!"

"Sorry, nii-san." Chao said, "But this is necessary!" She dashed forward at Negi, who blocked her assault and they carry on their little tussle.

"Chao!" Ryu cried.

"Leave her." Korin tells her.

"Why, Tenth?-!" She shouted, "You of all people should know the risk of that-"

"Even so, she is willing to use it for her own beliefs." He interrupts her, "She too have the conviction to go down this path as you do. Telling her to stop after all this time, is not possible."

"_Flagrantia Rubricans (Red Blaze)!_" Chao chanted as the flame blast hits Negi head on as the kid teacher skidded on the clouds, 'This won't do! I can't let Chao-san use magic anymore! But simply telling her to stop won't work…' Negi thought as he skids to a stop, 'That's right, Chao-san has bet everything she had on this plan. It is a mistake to try to stop her with words. With all the magic power I have, I will defeat Chao-san head-on with full power. That's the only thing I can do now!'

"Finally getting serious, huh…?" Chao panted, "That's right, that's what you should do. If you want to stop this plan, then defeat me with force completely and without mercy. You're the son of the Thousand Master, aren't you?"

"…!" Negi grips on his staff tighter, "Please just… tell me one thing."

"You said that you came to this era simply for this, and that's everything to you. Then these 2 years you spent with Ku Fei-san and Hakase-san, and everyone else in 3-A, what were they to Chao-san?"

That caught her by surprise, "Everyone… in the class…" She muttered, before smiling, "Fu… you're right, ne; that was my only miscalculation. Surprising, the past 2 years… has been really fun, yo. But… even that is something of a momentary dream for me…"

Negi and the two passer-by were taken back by her words, they all not knowing what to say, especially Ryu. She too has fun for the 2 years she's been here, talking to her class, helping others out while checking all their equipment, they were all precious memories to her.

"Talk is over, ne."

Negi understood that and prepare his final spell, as of Chao too.

"_Last Tale My Scir Magister; __Τ__ὸ__ συμβόλαιον διακον__ῆ__τω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! (Heed the Contract and Serve me, Tyrant of Flame)!_"

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister; Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes (Let Aerial Spirits that hurl Lightning come)!_"

"_Ἐ__πιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, __ῥ__ομφαία φλογίνη…_ _(Come, Flame of Purification, Fiery Broadsword. Fire and Brimstone surged forth)_"

"_Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas, Austrina (Let the Southern Storm blow with Lightning)!_"

Since Negi's spell's incantation was shorter, he was finished faster as he prepares to fire the spell while Chao speed-chants the last of her incantations, "Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! (Sodom, turning sinners to dust of death)"

"_Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter Thunderstorm)!-!_"

"_Ο__ὐ__ρανία Φλόγωσις_ _(__Blazing Heat in the Sky)!-!_

The lightning filled tornado hits the burning dust storm as the two great spells rages against each other, neither mage is giving up. Korin then noticed some tears that appears over her body as he sensed what would be the limit of the magic pattern on her body. Eventually, the magic pattern on her body gives up to the pressure and cease to work, the girl smiled at her defeat as she was engulfed in the spell which tears through the sky.

"He did it." Korin smiled, before noticing that Chao isn't moving as she falls from the sky, "Not good!"

It seems that the kid teacher was faster as Negi grabs her wrist, "Chao-san!"

"Ne-Negi…-bozu…?"

"Chao-san! Thank god…"

But then, a bright light shone from the airship shooting to the sky, "What's that?-!" Negi cried.

"Forced Recognition Spell…was activated after all…" Chao panted, "Heh, obviously, even if you defeat me, if you don't stop Hakase, the ritual will reach completion. Of course, without defeating me and nii-san you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on Hakase. The great magic got shot up 18km high in the sky, sucking up the magical power of the whole planet… in a few minutes, it will receive a power resonating with the 12 sacred places of the world."

"It's over." Ryu muttered, "There's nothing you can do…"

"You mean there's nothing _to_ do, right?"

"Eh?"

"I know. I've faced with Forced Recognition spells before, but on a smaller scale." Korin tells her, "This spell isn't a forced recognition spell. Am I right, Fifteenth?"

Ryu stared at him before giggling a little, "You're sharp, Tenth. That's right, the magic isn't the forced recognition spell. Before we start this operation, Hakase have Chao promised that if she was defeated by Negi, we will surrender and retreat. Not sure if its her ego, but she has the same stubbornness as he is."

"You're no different." Korin said, "But then again, neither am I. The resolve to walk down the path we chosen, that the requirements for both the Knights and Boss. Negi, that guy has the same resolve as any of us."

"He is the son of the Thousand Master, after all." Ryu smiled as she looked up at the glowing light that starts to rain down on them, "The moment Chao and I were defeated, the magic was changed to something harmless, something that both she and I wished for, 'So that at least tomorrow the world be at peace without hate or sadness.' It's a bit cliché but after two years in this time, it's all we ever wanted."

"You knew from the start that even if you change the past, you won't be able to change the future, don't you?"

"Hai." Ryu nodded, "The concept of time has been mysterious from the start."

"Time, huh…?" Korin muttered, "To me, its never been that difficult."

"Eh?"

"It's my own thinking but…"

"Time might be just a river that flows continuously, branching out to countless futures. Going against the flow might as well be against the nature of our world. But who am I to talk, dealing with the same thing before."

"Tenth," Ryu looked to the raining light, "I…"

* * *

Xxx Elsewhere, exactly three hours since the bullet fired xxx

"Force Time-Space jump, you say…!" Nijuuin said in shock, "Is that even possible?" The magic teachers and other 'Disqualified' players are teleported here on the glass plain on the edge of school overlooking the glowing World Tree.

"Yeah." Takamichi nodded.

"S-So, Takahata-kun, Chao Lingshen's plan…?" Gandolfini asked.

Just then, three more people are teleported to their area, revealing to be Ako, Fumika and Neyuki, "Eh…?" The shortest among them blinked confusingly.

"Ah…? Yuuna? Anyone?" Ako called out.

"It's night all of the sudden…" Neyuki muttered.

"Where are we…?" Fumkia wonders.

"Oh, Takahata-sensei." Ako greeted.

"Yo."

"What is this about?" Neyuki asked. "What about the event?" She asked.

"Hu, it seems to be over already."

"What?-! What do you mean it's over?" At that point, the other players that got hit are teleported right behind them. "W-What is this?-!" Ako cried.

"It seems the people who are disqualified from the game are being freed one after another." Takamichi tells her.

"T-Takahata-sensei, what about Chao Lingshen?" Grandolfini asked again.

"Don't worry, Grandolfini-san." Seruhiko tells him, "Negi-kun and his friends took care of it."

"Wha- really? That Negi-kun…"

The seven Knights were teleported on to the grass where most of them falls on the grass with a thud, except adult Adhira goes poof in purple smoke and the child Adhira falls on the grass with a cute 'Kya!', "What the heck?" Nerio blinked, "It's night already?"

"It feels just like the Ten-Year-Bazooka." Sol muttered.

"Yeah, without the pretty colors." Kasumi said.

"W-What about the fight?" Mikuri wonders worriedly.

"Ah! There they are!"

Their friends all appear over the slope, they all rejoiced on their reunion, "Mikuri-chan! Kasumi-chan!" Haru called out as she ran and hug her two friends, "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"Lambi!" Lambo called out as he ran to his friend, "Lambi's okay, right?"

"Yup, thanks for ya' concern." Adhira smiled.

"I also got Lambi's lover's phone number!"

"Lambo!-!"

"Still, how much time has passed since then?" Cosma wonders.

"Considering that Lambo has timed out, it must be at least three hours since then." Nerio calculated, "but what about the event… and the fight…?"

"It's over." Their leader tells them as he walks towards them without his vest and Kurohomura on his belt, "And we won."

"Really?" Nerio said in shock.

"Alright!" Kasumi cheered.

"He said that but…" Tenchi walks down behind him, "There's still the festival night. I doubt outsiders are allowed."

"And the last train is almost here too." Mikuri said.

"Well, you better hurry." Korin tells them, "Hayato-san and the rest are all waiting for you at the station."

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Tenchi said.

"Yup, see you during the summer holidays." He said as he fist-bump his friend, "I might bring Ziyan with me, hell I might as bring all of them along with me."

"Counting on it." They start to walk away towards the station leaving Korin alone with Mikuri, "Mikuri? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"…Maybe a kiss would be nice…"

"Eh?"

"Ah! N-Nothing!" Mikuri cried as she blushed red as a tomato, "Just… I'll see you back at Namimori…"

"Yeah, see you…" Korin muttered, "…I don't mind giving a kiss…"

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing!" Korin cried as he too blushed red, "J-Just go already!"

"See you soon!" Mikuri called out as she ran after the others. The teen looked as they walks away into the horizon, before kneeling down and clutching his head in embarrassment, "AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!-!" He cried out, "I'm just glad she didn't heard me…"

"What are you screaming your head about?" He flinched as he heard his sister behind him.

"Ah… hey there, nee-san… you didn't see what happened, did you?"

"Completely."

Korin ended up sulking by the grass.

"Kidding! I was kidding!" Kinchi tells him, "Geez, you are too easily embarrassed. That point hasn't changed since you were a kid."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Xxx Back at the late night party xxx

All the students were all partying like crazy, all sorts of chattering and dancing over the bonfire were seen all round. Hell, even Zazie Rainday is doing some gravity defying acrobatic acts. Next we see the conversation between the three of the top ten players, "Ojou-chan is fourth?-! I was seventh!" Goutokuji cried, "I gotta introduce myself, I'm Goutokuji Kaoru! What's your name?"

"Huhu~" Yuuna tips her hat up like a cowgirl, "I'm Akashi Yuuna! People call me Yuuna Kidd. Call me Kidd, will ya?"

"Whoa, Kidd! Staying at the Basketball Club is a waste!" He cried, "How about it? Would you consider the way of the blade?"

"I'm sorry nii-san," She smirked, "I'm a born basketball player."

"I think you should join the shooting club at this rate." Hiro tells her.

"Besides, the fourth prize is 300 food tickets!" Yuuna declared with the prize money in her hands, "I can't miss the school festival just for that."

"What?-! There that much difference between fourth and seventh?-!" Goutokuji cried, "I only got 40…"

'Maybe I shouldn't tell her about my ranking…' Hiro thought worriedly, his prize of 1000 food tickets in his back pocket, an arrow pointing at him saying [First Place].

"What's up, Kaoru-chin hooking up?" The karate fighter Korin defeated in the preliminaries greeted, "You're into middle-school girls?"

"I misjudged you, Goutokuji." Another fighter said.

"What?-! No!"

"I apologize for my friend rudeness." Another fighter said, "How about I treat you to something?"

"Oh, you're good-looking, you're the guy who Eva-chan KOed in one blow. What's your name again…?" Unknowingly, she has hurt the man pride deep. Hiro winced at how depressed that fighter is. (A/N: I too forgotten his name… -3-|||) 'Harsh…' Hiro thought, deciding to leave her be as he walks somewhere else. Just in time too, as three of her classmates appear wanting her to treat them.

"Hiro!" Olivia called out, "I heard you got first place right?"

"Yup, and you got second, right?"

"Of course." Olivia smirked, flipping her hair seductively, "I'm the granddaughter of the great Yokai Leader, after all."

"Hiro-kun got so much!" Neyuki said in awe, "Add with Olivia-san's, we got 1800 food tickets! Let's go eat!"

"I'm in a mood for some steak~"

"Grilled Fish!"

"That can wait till tomorrow…" Hiro sweat-dropped, "Besides, didn't we ate a few minutes ago?"

"Well, Ziyan-senpai's cooking is so good~" Neyuki drooled.

What they did not expect later were knifes falling all over and the black orbs appearing all around, leading to another war between the college students as light starts shining everywhere, "What happened here?" Korin wonders. "Probably some guy started a fight and everyone else just joined in." Kinchi said, just as a rock hits her square on her face, "That does it… Who threw that?-!" She bears out a staff from nowhere and starts charging in.

"Ah… nee-san got pulled in…" Korin muttered just as Takamichi joined in to disburse the fight, but might as well annihilate them all. He then noticed Ryu by the ruins with her sister standing on top of it, Negi walking towards her, "It's all over, isn't it? Negi-bozu…"

"Chao-san…" Negi leaped on to the ruined pillar next to hers, "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Chao nodded, "The plan which meant everything to me has disappeared. I have no business here anymore."

"…" "I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"It's about the incantation you had all over your body." Negi stated, "That… wasn't all done by you, right?"

"…"

"…Thought so…" The kid teacher said, "That… could not have been done by sane people! People that has consumed body and soul of sorcerers, this insane technique to obtain unbelievable power. Who the hell did this to you… and for what purpose?-!"

"Ryu." Korin called out as he walks towards her, "Have you heard of the DM?"

"Devil Mark?" Ryu said, "You mean the cursed mark of the demons?" Korin nodded. She realized what he meant and smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"That's all I need to know." Korin said.

"Chao-san…" Negi muttered, "What happened to your past…? That 'Something'… is it the reason why you put this plan into action?"

"Fufu, I won't talk about the future, or I will be brought in by the time patrol." Chao smiled.

"Chao-san!"

"Negi-bozu." She interrupts him, "Understanding someone by learning about that someone's past is something I can conceive. If you want to know about me, open the history books in the library or listen to the news. The world is filled with these, the past not too different of the common tragedies."

"Chao-san…"

"You people won. This fact alone should be plenty enough. I told you." Chao took out another Cassiopeia, "I don't have any more to say to you."

'Another Cassiopeia?-!' Korin cried.

"So then, farewell."

At that moment, Korin saw Negi at the column with his hand on the time device and his other on Chao's wrist, "I won't let you, Chao-san." Negi said firmly.

…

…

…

"My my, that move was fast as light." Chao complimented, "Space-bending level."

"Don't deceive me!" Negi cried. At that moment, all the comrades Chao has and magically aware of class 3-A arrives behind them, "You are lying when you say you have no business here. There are no 'hopeless dreams' in this world. Chao-san, won't you become a Great Magic User, a [Magister Magi] with me? As a friend in this era. If you change the future as a friend living in the same era, I won't let anyone make an objection."

"Aim to be a [Magister Magi], together with you guys, huh…?" Chao muttered, "I guess, ne… such a future, doesn't sound too bad either…"

"T-Then, Chao-san, you're going to stay and graduate with everyone?"

"No, I'm going home, ne."

Almost everyone falls comically, Ryu chuckled at that, "I wonder if he really means that…?"

"Eh?" Korin looked at her confused.

"Chao-san, why-?-!"

"Hahaha, more importantly, are you sure it's alright to say something that sounds so much like love confession to me?"

"Eh?" Negi blinked confusingly.

"In the magic world, to aim to become a [Magister Magi] together would be like married for life, ne." Chao said caressing his face, "Don't you think it's a bad idea to propose to someone blood-related to you like me, Negi-bozu?"

"Eh? No, I…"

"Wait, what?" Korin looked at Ryu to make sure, the cross-dressing girl nodded.

"Oi! Wait a second, Chao! Teme…!" Asuna shouted.

"We're keeping quiet and listening here, and you give us that?-!" Haruna shouted.

"Hahaha, don't get mad, it's a joke, ne."

"Chao-san! I'm not joking! I'm seriously-"

"That makes it worse, Baka-bozu." Chao said sternly with a bump to his face, "I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said, ne. You should save lines like that for someone important to you."

"Chao-san!" Negi cried, "Why are you so unwilling to-"

"You're wordy." Chao sighed, "My, my, do we have to use force to reach a conclusion for this issue too? It's a blood-stained path, after all, ne…" She smirked, "Very well… I'll use my final trump card as well: _The most powerful, greatest attack that Chao Lingshen is capable of, ne._ If I had used this during the fight earlier, I would have won for sure; but I had it sealed up because it was simply too dangerous, yo."

"Wha-?-!"

"Kuh, Chao Lingshen! You still want to fight?-!" Setsuna shouted as she readies her sword.

"That's a stupid name for a killer technique." Korin said.

"Now is not the time for that!" Asuna cried.

"We have something like that…?" Ryu wonders.

"C-C-C-Chao-san?-!"

"Fu…If I use this, conflict among your comrades will inevitable, even Korin-sensei couldn't be spared." Chao snickers as she searched in her pocket, "The ultimate psychological weapon created with powers of the future… and that is-" She pulled out a book, "This-ne!"

…

*insert combined sweat-drops*

…

"…Eh…?"

"A book…?" Korin wonders.

"Family Tree… of the Chao Family…?" Negi reads.

"For me to be Negi-bozu's descendent, of course, would mean Negi-bozu would marry someone and had kids, ne. Which means, of course, the name of that certain 'Someone' would be inside this family tree as well…"

Then it hits them. 'THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!-!-!-!-!-!-!'

'This is not good…'

'…various ways!-!'

Korin swear he can see lightning strikes Ku Fei and Chachamaru, "What is this about Negi-sensei's marriage partner?-!" As expected, Ayaka came dashing in with Makie in tow.

"What kind of sharp ears you people have?-!" Chisame cried.

"Anyway, this is bad!" Asakura cried, "Negi-kun! Secure that thing!"

"Eh?-! H-Hai!"

But before he could, Haruna already grabs it on a flying something, "S-Such a dangerous thing…" She shivered, obviously with excitement, "I'll dispose of it responsibly~~!"

"Paru, you liar!-!-!" Asuna shouted angrily.

"Ah, since we're also Korin-sensei's descendent, who he'll married is written down as well~" Ryu added. This time, lightning struck Konoka and Setsuna. Korin just felt an explosion in his face, "What?-!" He cried.

"Also, not only their marriage partner, details like when they would be married, and the number of children they would have are all recorded as well, ne." Chao added.

"S-Such a fearsome thing exists…" Ayaka muttered in shock as blood drips furiously from her nose.

'She believed it?-!' Chisame cried. "Kagurazaka Asuna! Don't let anyone see it, no matter what!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Asuna threw her harisan and hits Haruna's flying invention, knocking her off and dropping the book which Korin caught, "That was close." He ignites his flames, "Time to burn this…" He looked at it curiously as his heart starts pumping wildly, "Maybe a small peek…" He opens the book slightly.

"Don't look at it!" Konoka cried as she threw her fan at Korin's head, causing him to throw the book into the air on reflex, which landed into Nodoka's hands.

"Don't look, Honya-chan! Dispose of it!" Asuna called out.

"Um…Dispose…Dispose…" Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly opened the book with Ayaka and Makie watching anxiously and Yue next to her trying not to look mumbling about the theory of cause and effect this might have and the lack of moral- "I said don't look, didn't I?-!" Chisame cried as she hits them with her artifact and grapping the book, "Are you people idiots?-! You won't get anything from looking at this! Besides, the future is, you know… ah…" her eyes turned a little to the book.

"Don't look!" Asuna cried as she pokes her eyes, breaking the glasses in the process.

This ended up in a huge tussle that literally obliterated the entire party within the span of 57 seconds, although Korin was already knocked out from Konoka's throw, the others that did not join in the tussle all gawked at the stupidity of their classmates. "Well, it's about time I go now, ne." Chao tells him.

"Chao-san! Do you… really have to…?"

"Really, it has become a fun farewell, yo." Chao said, "You have my thanks, Negi-bozu. It's been great for me, ne."

"B-But, are you really alright with this?-!" Negi cried, "Chao-san, you haven't received a single-!"

"No… don't worry, Negi-bozu." Chao smiled, "My wish has already been granted."

"Eh? What do you mean by…?"

"My plan has disappeared, but I'm still alive." Chao said as a magic circle appears above them and Chao was lifted into the air in a beacon of light with her presents from her class floating up with her, "I shall return to my own battlefield. Negi-bozu, you stay here and fight on."

"Ryu-kun…" Ziyan muttered as she saw her friend glowing.

"Ziyan, thank you." Ryu smiled, "The one year I spent with you, is the most precious time I had in my life."

"Returning to your time, Fifteenth?" Korin said as he got back up, "Take good care of the Knights."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Well…"

"Farewell, Sky Knight." They said in synch.

"Chao-san…" Negi muttered.

"Satsuki…" Chao tells the chubby girl, "Take care of Chao Bao Zi. I leave everything to you, ne."

"Leave it to me." Satsuki nodded.

"The two of you, good job and thank you." She turned to the professor and android, "Hakase, about what to do with the future technologies, it's just like what we agreed on. Also, about the data from the recent experiment that we didn't get to finish…"

"Everything is under control, Chao-san." Hakase tells her.

"Chachamaru, you are already an individual entity. Live your life as you like."

"…Understood. Thank you, Chao Lingshen." Chachamaru said.

She turned looking at Evangeline and Konoemon who looked on from afar, the vampire smirked a silent farewell. Elsewhere, there stood a hooded figure, Ryu noticed him, and then smiled realizing who he is.

"Ku!" Chao called out to the Chinese girl, "One day, let us cross arms again, ne!"

"Yeah! For sure!" Ku Fei called out.

"So long, Negi-bozu!" Chao shouted waving her friends goodbye, "Let us meet again!"

"H-Hai! One day…!" Negi replied as the light shone brightly, the two time travelers disappear in a flash back to their time.

* * *

Xxx Timeskip: Dawn xxx

"This year's festival was crazy…" Kinchi said as she stretched her limps with her brother and adopted brother having plastic bags of trash in hand.

"When you joined in the fury, it became worse." Terra sighed, "Can't you have some restraint?"

"Maybe the stress got to her?" Hiro laughed.

Nurari then noticed Ziyan unusually quiet, "Ziyan-san?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing." She tells her, "Just that… I can't believe Ryu-kun is gone…"

"She has her own battles to fight." They stopped as Korin walks up to them with Kurohomura in his hand; he pats Ziyan on the head, "Don't be so down. Even she isn't here, your memories of her is still there, right?"

"Ko-kun…"

"When does my brother became so understanding?" Kinchi snickered.

"Imposter!" Terra joked.

"Hey, I can be understanding!" Korin cried, "Those five years aren't just for show!"

"Well, you did grow taller, but that's about it." Terra said.

"Terra-nii!"

"Your family might as well be the mini-version of class 3-A." Nurari said to Hiro.

"Yeah, but it's still my family." Hiro said, looking at the backs of his older siblings, all of them together again, "I'm just glad we're together again." He smiled his gentle smile. Neyuki blushed at his smile, Nurari too feels a bit flustered by his smile.

'Okaa-san.' Hiro thought, 'If you are watching this right now, did we made you proud?'

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Finally! Festival Arc over! Next is…  
I'll won't give spoilers~**

**I like to thank all those who have given their support  
for this story, it's really appreciated!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 30 Mother's Inheritance**

* * *

The festival is over and everyone else have returned back  
to their usual school lives. But I have been invited by that  
guy, Albireo Imma, or is it Colonel Sanders…?

This is my new life…

Xxx Normal POV xxx

On the afternoon of the Second Substitute Holiday, Korin and Tsuna stood by the entrance to the basement to Library Island, waiting for the Sky Knight's family to arrive. Apparently, he found an invitation on his table that morning inviting him and the brunette to Albireo Imma's place under the island where they are standing on, and he got a phone call from Ziyan telling him that she and her siblings along with his siblings have gain the same invitation as well and here they are waiting in their teaching clothes.

"Ko-kun!" Ziyan called out as she ran towards them; she wearing a white sleeveless blouse and blue mini-skirt with red sneakers. The girl almost reached him when she tripped over a small rock and lands face first on the grassy ground with a cute "Kya!"

"Already?-!" Korin cried.

"Oi oi, Ziyan!" Terra called out from behind, him wearing a black short sleeved button shirt with black pants and black shoes, "You should be careful where to step!"

"I know~" Ziyan giggled.

"Is this normal?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, you think you're clumsy, she had to at least trip once every time she walks down the stairs or if she is running." Korin tells him.

"Good afternoon, nii-san." Hiro greeted walking towards him with Kinchi and Nurari walking behind, the youngest wearing a white t-shirt with blue collar and beige pants with blue sneakers; the oldest female wearing a black singlet with white jeans and brown boots and the quarter-yokai in her usual clothes.

"Yo, Hiro." Korin greeted back, "I've been waiting for you guys."

"Sorry we're late." Terra apologized.

"Waking Nurari-chan and Kinchi-nee is really a hassle." Ziyan laughed, the sister yawned tiredly while Nurari looks ready to pass out.

"Hm? And this is…?" Kinchi asked, gesturing at Tsuna.

"Ah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna greeted, "I'm Korin's friend."

"Oh, and he's Vongolia Decimo." Korin added. The rest all stepped back in shock, "DECIMO?-!"

"You mean this guy is the Vongolia Boss and nii-san's leader?-!" Hiro cried.

"Oi, Korin!" Tsuna whispered angrily, "They don't need to know that!"

"Why not? They already know about the mafia already." Korin shrugged, "Besides, Nurari is one of the oldest members of the Assassino as well, so they should have known a lot about the Vongolia already."

"I-I see…" Tsuna stuttered; a bit startled at his friend being so calm about this.

"Well, what's the point standing here?" Nurari said tiredly, "Let's go already."

* * *

Korin lead them down the stairs to the underground library paradise thing before heading towards the large door in the grassy plains near there. In front of them is a large dragon, or wyvern as due to the wings being where the arms are supposed to be blocking their path, the wings flapping creating lots of wind, "DRAGON!" Hiro cried.

"The correct term is Wyvern." Terra said in a trance, "The wings are on the arms so it must be… To think that I'll meet a real life dragon…"

"Now's not the time for that!" Kinchi cried.

"Move it!" Korin shouted as he did a round-house kick and sends the dragon flying back onto the wall.

"He kicked it!" Tsuna cried.

"What the hell, Korin?-!" Kinchi cried, "You're not supposed to provoke it!"

Nurari walks up to the dragon as it flew down growling angrily, "Here…" She took out the invitation and show it to the mystical beast, who nodded and flew up into the nest somewhere above where the main entrance is.

"Wait, that's all you have to do?" Hiro asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Nurari sighed rubbing her temples, "Come on, I'll like to lie down as soon as possible…" she turned and walks towards the large door.

"What's with her?" Korin whispers to Hiro.

"Oh, last night, she was challenged to a drinking contest by some college student and her night-self won but she ended up with a major hangover." Hiro whispers back.

"Ah…"

"You guys coming or what?" Nurari called out with Terra, Kinchi and Tsuna already at the door.

"Ah! Coming!"

"I honestly think I can beat it." Korin stated.

They enters the gate and arrives in a large residence that seems to come out of a fantasy-themed video game, light shone brightly despite being underground which Korin suspects is due to a spell that sends sunlight from the surface to here. "Waa! What is this place?-!" Ziyan said excitedly, "It's like I'm inside a fairy tale~!"

"It definitely looks like a residence of a mage of sorts." Kinchi commented.

"Is this the front door?" Tsuna wonders as he knocks on the door, "Hello? Anyone home?" The door swings ajar, "Oh, it's unlocked."

They enter the place finding bookshelves all over the room, "This place is huge." Terra said as the rest all gasps on awe.

"This is definitely a mage residence." Korin said. He then saw few very familiar energy signatures, and walks up to the balcony, where he found Evangeline is arguing with the robed man. For some reason, his face makes him wants to punch him. The rest all looked as the loli vampire slashes through the mage like a projection.

"Oi oi, arguing this early?" Korin sighed.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, Korin-kun." Albireo smiled, only to get whacked in the face by said person. "Sorry, but your face seems to make me want to punch you." Korin stated.

"What do you think you're doing?-!" Kinchi said angrily with a smack to his head, "You don't hit someone when you greet them!"

"Shut up, nee-san!" Korin shouted angrily, "Besides, don't his face looks like it deserves to get hit?-!"

"**Korin.**"

"Hai, I'm sorry and I won't do it again…" He whimpered with his knees on the floor.

'Did Korin-sensei get whipped…?' Asuna thought.

"Wait, nee-san…?" Konoka wonders.

"Oh, Asuna, you're here too." Hiro greeted.

"H-Hiro?-!" Asuna cried, "W-Why are you…?-!"

"I could ask the same thing to you." Hiro sighed, "You must have gotten dragged in as Negi Springfield's partner, right? You can't be a mage and even if you are, you're probably a failure."

"What do you say, Mountain Troll?-!" Asuna shouted, "Compared to someone who can't even write a single kanji right, I'm a genius!"

"What do you mean by that, Monkey?-!" Hiro shouted back.

"Sword Idiot!"

"Baka-red!"

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

"What's with them?" Tsuna asked Konoka as the two slams their forehead against each other.

"They have been like this since Hiro transferred here." Konoka explained, "Something to do with eyes…"

"Okay, break it up." Korin said angrily as he pushed them apart.

* * *

After a while, when Hiro stops trying to get on Asuna's nerves, they settle down on the sofas and the balcony while Negi asked Albireo something, "And, well, Colonel-san…" Negi asked, "About the main reason why we visited you today… Dad… is he…?"

"Hai." Albireo nodded, "He… is still alive even now. I can guarantee you that."

The wind rustle at the silence that impregnate the air around them, "I knew it…" Negi muttered, "…I knew he'd still be…"

"That's great, Negi!" Asuna said.

"H-Hai!" Negi nodded, "S-So, where is dad right now-"

"I am very sorry, but I do not know any more than this."

"E-Eh…?"

"And for course, I do not know exactly where she is as well, Korin-kun."

"I supposed that's only natural…" Korin muttered.

"Korin-san…?" Konoka wonders why her teacher is suddenly all depressed.

"T-Then how do you know he's still alive?" Asuna asked.

"That's…" The blue-haired mage rummaged through his robes, "because of this." He took out his pactio card.

"That's… a pactio card?" Negi asked.

"This is the card between me and the Thousand Master." He explained, "This card is alive. This is the proof of his survival. By the way," He searched his robes again, "If the card dies, it become like this." He shows a series of the same card, but they are missing some features that the 'alive' card has.

"I see." Korin muttered, "So that's what happened…"

"Also, if the pactio is rewritten so the contract affects only the partner alone, it would remain active until the user dies or the artifact is damaged too badly." Albireo said, seemly directed at Korin.

"So I was right." Evangeline said, "You can't summon your artifact anymore, right?"

Korin rummaged around his pocket, taking out his card which is similar to Albireo's dead card, "Badly damaged, huh? Must have been the battle with Ryu; its blade was completely destroyed by the impact."

"I-Is that so…" Negi muttered, "But… Anyway, dad is alive. A-Are there any clues at all?-!"

"Right now… nothing from me." Albireo said, "However, if you really want to find out more about him, it would be a good idea to return to Wales."

"Wales?"

"Over there exists the door leading to the magic world, Mundus Magicus." Albireo explained, "Also, you'll be able to find her there too, Korin-kun. That person you've been looking for."

"I see." Korin nodded, "Thanks for the tip."

"Magical World? Is it the same as the [Magical Country] I have heard from Nekomiko-san?" Hiro asked Nurari.

"In a sense, they are the same thing." Nurari said, "I have not much knowledge of there, however."

They were then greeted by a huge gust of wind coming from Negi, forming a huge tornado with him in the eye of it, "Oi oi, at least keep your own power in tabs." Korin said.

"Hyaa~n! What is this~~?-!" Konoka cried.

"N-Negi-sensei, you're leaking! Your magic power is leaking!" Setsuna cried.

"W-Wait a sec, Negi!" Asuna cried, "You're motivated, I get it, I get it already! Stop this wind!"

"Alright…" The wind dies off, "Well then, I'm off!" Everyone falls comically excluding a few like Korin and Tsuna. The kid dashes off only to tripped by Evangeline's wire, "Are you stupid?-!" The vampire shouted angrily, "do you even know where to go?-!"

"Eh… well…"

"Besides, do you think they'd let you just waltz through a place like that?-!" Evangeline continued.

"She's right!" Asuna joined in the shouting frenzy, "Geez, whenever it comes to your dad, you just lost sight of everything else around you!"

"B-But, I can't just keep standing around, so can't I just…"

"Of course not!" The twin-tailed girl shouted, "Are you going to just abandon everyone in the class?-! You're a teacher, remember?-! We still have final exams too, you baka!"

"A-Ah, t-that's right…" Negi sighed dejectedly.

"Fufu, looks like you'll have to pull it off until Graduation, or at least until summer vacation." Albireo said, "So, what about you, Korin-kun?" His attention turns to the sky knight, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Korin said, "I'm still on a mission here, protecting Konoka until she graduates, I guess? When I go back, I guess I have to redo a year or something."

"Reborn told me that we would carry on to the third year when we go back." Tsuna tells him.

"Oh, really?-!"

"That's not what I meant." Albireo said, "You're planning on heading to Mundus Magicus to look for Karin-chan, right? Are you going to go in alone?"

"Hm… I would." Korin said, "If that was the old me. I know that there are some things I can't do on my own, that's why I'm planning on asking a few to come with me later during summer break."

"Hm… I see." Albireo smiled, and an understanding smile not the fake smile he has on all the time, "I guess you share some traits with Yong-Kia after all."

"Eh? You know Yong-Kia-ojisan, Imma-san?" Ziyan asked.

"Please call me Colonel Sanders."

"Oh, okay." Ziyan said, "So, Colonel-san, you know him?"

"Of course." Albireo said, "I know him and Motoyama Karin well. After all, those two are great friends and comrades-in-arms of the Thousand Master."

"Eh?-! Really?-!" Hiro cried in shock, "Otou-san and okaa-san are the Thousand Master's comrades?-!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, didn't I?" Korin said.

"Wait, Motoyama Karin…?" The ermine thinks for a moment before realizing, "AH! You mean that Motoyama Karin?-!"

"There aren't many guys with the name Motoyama, you know?" Korin sighed.

"Is something the matter, Kamo-kun?" Negi asked.

"Of course there is!" Kamo cried, "Korin-aniki… your mother is the legendary Spirit Goddess, Motoyama Karin?-! And your father is… The Dark Swordsman, Yan Yong-Kia?-!"

"Ah, yeah." Korin answered.

"No way!-!" Kamo cried.

"Is it that surprising?" Ziyan asked.

"Of course!" The ermine cried, "Those two are legendary figures that are well-known to all mages all across the globe! Those two are rumored to be as strong as the Thousand Master, and capable of eliminating an entire magic squadron single-handedly! That's not all, they are rumored to be disciples of the Blonde Beast of the West, Ray Johnstan!"

"Ray Johnstan, you say?-!" Setsuna cried.

"You know him, Se-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Of course, no one in the Shinmei-ryu wouldn't." The bird hanyo said, "That man is rumored to have taken down Ryomen Sukuna no Kami single-handedly with his bare hands, the very reason it is able to be sealed in the first place!"

"Oh, you're talking about Ero-Ray?" Korin asked.

"Ero-Ray…?" Asuna sweat-dropped, "You called someone that famous by that?"

"Sure, why not?" Korin said, "He is a major pervert, after all."

"If I'm correct, you were trained under him, right?" Albireo said.

"Yeah, that's right. Only for like three months though…"

"You were trained under him as well?-!" Kamo cried, "That would explain your god-like abilities…"

"As mentor, he can be classed military-ranked infinity and his fighting abilities are worth his title. But as personality-wise…" A vein twitched on his forehead, "Let me put it this way, he is worse than that guy over there."

"OH, really…"

"A-Ano, Colonel-san." Negi asked, "Then, for today, at least tell me some stories about dad's past…"

"No problem." Albireo said, "I can tell you everything I can… oh?"

Things starts to get noisy as they saw all the magically aware classmates from class 3-A + the Inugami brothers arrives, "Good afternoon~! Please excuse us~!"

"Why are you people here?-!" Asuna cried.

"Cause we're invited~" Asakura chuckled.

"Geheheh, he's a super hottie just like the rumors said! So girly?" Haruna drooled at Albireo.

"Ah~ Chisame-chan came too?" Konoka giggled, "You're all friends now~!"

"Baka- you're wro- she forced me-" Chisame replied in short phrases.

"I forgot that I had invited them as well." Albireo said, "Looks like it'll be hard to talk quietly. Let's save that for some other time."

"Au…" Negi whimpered.

"And it's a crowd." Korin said.

"They sure are noisy, our class." Tsuna chuckled.

"And when I thought I can take a good nap…" Nurari sighed.

"Although Kinchi-nee is doing okay…" Ziyan said pointing at Kinchi who is sleeping on the couch in a vulgar manner.

"Already?-!" Korin silently cried.

"I guess that's for staying up too late." Terra said, "She works too hard for her own good."

'You're not the one to talk!' They thought.

"Oh my! It's Tan Terra from the Medical Department!" Haruna cried, "And Motoyama Hiro from Mahora Boys Middle! I never thought I see the two top hotties of Mahora here!"

"Ah, Ziyan-senpai is here as well." Yue said startled.

"Hey, isn't that Kinchi of the Technical Department?" Asakura said.

"Yo, Korin." Kageru greeted, Ziyan froze up and enter her love-sick mode, "You sure put up quite a fight back during the event, got a little carried away, though."

"The crowd loves it, though."

"And what's with the 'Don't underestimate the human will!' thing? You watch too much anime."

"Don't remind me…" Korin muttered sulking in one corner.

"Again?-!" Hiro cried.

"Korin is the kind of guy that gets pulled in the flow without knowing." Tsuna laughed.

"That trait never changed over the past five years…" Terra sighed, "The easily embarrassed part too…"

"Korin-kun, Kinchi-chan and Hiro-kun," Albireo called for them, "I almost forgot, I have something for you from Karin-chan."

"From kaa-san?" Korin sprung back to life.

"Yeah. Come, let's talk somewhere else."

* * *

Xxx In the residence xxx

"Five years ago, she came here." Albireo explains, "She gave me a box with an unusual symbol on it and told me keep it till one of you came here. I asked her where she is going, but:"

"_To settle an old tribute."_

"Was all she said."

"What makes you think that she would be at Mundus Magicus?" Hiro asked.

"Because that's the only place she would have gone to." Albireo said, "But that's a story for another time. Here, this is the box she gave me."

He took out a long box from under his robes, they wondering how he fit that under there as he hands it to Korin. The box was similar to a wooden case with a lid on the top, the lid have a golden frame along the sides with a symbol that looks like an eye in a Z. Korin then noticed that the box is large enough to hold a nodachi and a katana together. "A sword case?"

"That's an unusual symbol." Hiro said.

"Should we wake nee-san up?" Korin asked.

"I'm already up." Kinchi said over their shoulders, Korin nearly dropped the box in shock and luckily Hiro caught it before it falls to the ground. "Don't startle us like that, nee-san!" The youngest sibling cried.

"Have you tried opening it?" She asked.

Korin took hold of the lid and opened the box, inside is indeed two swords, one nodachi and one katana. The nodachi is in a white plain scabbard with a yellow dragon-shaped flat Chinese sword guard and grey handle with worn-out bandages near the tip of the handle. The katana is in a black scabbard with a silver Chinese sword guard and a bandaged handle.

"It _is_ a sword case." Korin said in realization, taking out the nodachi from the case.

"What are these swords?" Hiro wonders holding the katana.

The older brother drew the sword slightly, revealing the bare silver blade that reflects his face, 'There is residue magic on the blade. This is not a normal sword.'

Hiro drew his slightly, the bare green blade reflecting the light from the windows. He sheathes it back, "There is something weird about these sword." Hiro said.

"You figured the same as well?" Korin asked.

"Oh?" Nurari followed them and noticed the swords in their hands, "Oh, you got Karin-chan's swords?"

"Kaa-san's?" Korin asked.

"Yup, the symbol on the box you have is the symbol of the Motoyama." The quarter-yokai explained, "Those two were sword that Kunida Tori forged for Karin. The katana named Hisuiryuu (Jade Dragon), and the nodachi named Ginryou (Silver Dragon). She was famous for wielding those two blades together that when she fights, it looks like she is dancing."

"Two sword style?" Hiro muttered.

"For her to leave them behind, means that she no longer needs them." Nurari continued, "She must have left them for you."

"I guess that would make more sense." Kinchi said, "They must be for you two, Korin, Hiro."

"How can you be so sure?" Korin asked.

"She knows that I'm not so much into Kendo." Kinchi said, "There's no reason for her to leave me a sword."

Korin looks at the sword in his hand. He drew it out completely and swings the long sword at various directions, "I knew it…" He sheathes it back, "Hey, Hiro. Why don't we have a mock fight? Using these swords."

"Eh? Nii-san and I?" Hiro asked.

"Yup." Korin said placing the sheathed sword on his shoulder, "There is something I wish to confirm. And I kind of want to see your sword skills in action."

"I-I see… Very well!" Hiro nodded, "Let's do it!"

Korin smirked, 'If I'm right, those two swords are…'

"Hey, Korin." Nurari walks up to him, "Mikuri told me to give this to you." She took out a black right-handed leather glove, "I guess Nanami told her that your bandages are running out and so she decides to make this for you."

"From Mikuri?" Korin took the glove, "There are sealing spells in it…" He smiled warmly as he thinks of the times Mikuri had tried sewing, mostly due to him peeking into her room and seeing her pricking her fingers multiple times.

"An 'I Love You' may be appropriate~!" Nurari whispers, Korin blushes red completely.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Hiro asked.

"A-Ah! N-Nothing!"

* * *

Xxx Shallow lake xxx

Korin and Hiro walk into the lake with their swords still sheathed; the older male puts on the black glove over the bandages before pulling it off under the glove. This has caught the attention of the people above on the balcony, "Isn't that Korin-sensei?" Asakura stated looking under them, the rest of the class looking down, "Hey, it is." Haruna said, "And isn't that Hiro-kun?"

"What are they doing?" Konoka wonders.

"A fight, maybe?" Yue said.

"Why would they fight?" Chisame asked dead-panned.

"Maybe a family dispute?" Chachamaru stated.

"Family?" Nodoka asked.

"Oh yeah, they said that Hiro is Korin-dono's younger brother." Setsuna remembers.

"You mean that rumor that started off two days ago, aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"But it's true, though." Terra said, "Korin is Hiro's older brother and Kinchi's younger brother." He then noticed someone missing, "Eh? Kinchi…?"

"W-Wait, you mean that Hiro is really Korin-sensei's brother?-!" Chisame cried, "And that Kinchi-san is his older sister?-!"

"Well, yeah."

"What kind of plot line is this?-!" Chisame cried, "It's all messed up! And how is Korin-sensei related to Hiro of all people! They don't even look alike!"

"Heh, whoever that boy is, brother or not, he has no chance against Korin Yan." Kotarou snickered, "This will be over in no time."

Terra looked below him, 'What are they doing…?'

Down at the boys, they are straddles along the shallow waters; the small lake is only until up their ankles, "Even though this is only a mock fight," Korin said as he readies the sword, "I want you to come at me with an intention to kill."

"You got that phrase from Naruto." Hiro laughed.

"Really?"

"Still, the conditions for victory?" Hiro asked.

"Until one of us gives up." Korin said.

"Simple enough."

Korin stood with a stance ready to draw his sword, Hiro already drew his sword, the green blade reflecting the light around them. The younger male looked at his brother rather shocked, 'Such presence… compared when he is fighting the fighting club, this is at least more dangerous…'

The sky knight was emitting a killer presence that could easily choke a normal rookie fighter not an experienced fighter, but the intimidation was strong enough to cause someone to surrender immediately. That has startled most of the fighters among the students above them, "He sure has a presence, aru." Ku Fei said, her limps shaking in fear, "This is the first time I've felt this much fear."

"As expected of Korin-dono…" Setsuna muttered.

"Oh… he sure has the killer intent down." Albireo smiled, "It's on the level a true war hero."

"He was involved in three wars one after another after all." Evangeline muttered, "And he and Decimo were trained under the strongest of the last generation of Arcobaleno after all."

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at her shocked.

"Are you ready, Hiro?" Korin said, his eyes narrowed with a glint of killer intent.

"O-Of course!" Hiro answered without thinking, 'Compared to Nurari's _Fear_, this is too insane! How can I-' his thoughts were interrupted when Korin suddenly appears in front of him without making a sound, 'W-What?-!' Hiro leaped back in time as Korin drew the sword at sound-breaking speeds, nearly cutting him in the chin as he lands with a splash.

"Too slow, Hiro." Korin said, "Do you intent to fight in such a sloppy way?" He leaps forward at Hiro and slashes down his long sword, the other blocking it with his katana. The younger male tilts his blade down, causing the silver sword to slide down the blade and throwing its wielder off-balanced.

Hiro swings his sword down Korin, who leaped forward to dodge the blade strike. The older male skidded to a stop before he dashes straight at him with his sword and Hiro counters with a strike of his own, silver blade striking the green blade in huge force that they creates sparks on contact.

"That was a nice trick." Korin complimented, "Water style, huh?"

"You're using the wind style, right?" Hiro said, "But you're amazing, nii-san." He pushes Korin back, "I never thought you pick up kendo again."

"To survive in the world I'm in, it's necessary." Korin strikes again and their blades grinds with sparks flying. The blades swing all around them with sparks every time the silver means the jade.

The people above looked at the exchange with amazement, "Hiro-kun is amazing!" Konoka said in awe.

"To think that someone else is able to hold it against Korin of all people…" Kotarou said in awe.

"Oh, they are brothers, alright." Asakura smirked, "This is going to be a big scoop!"

"They both are remarkable swordsmen, de-gozaru." Kaede commented.

"Korin-sensei is amazing too." Nodoka said shyly.

"Uwa… I'm getting all excited…" Haruna said shaking in excitement, "I can feel an inspiration for my new one-shot!"

"You can still think of your manga…?" Yue sweat-dropped.

Ziyan finally fall out of her love-sick mode and noticed the fight between the two brothers, "You know, Terra-nii." She stated, "I never thought that Ko-kun could get this strong."

"I know." Terra said, looking at Korin who blocked a sword strike from Hiro, "That crybaby is no more. I guess… that is good."

"Korin will always be a crybaby." Kinchi said as she walks up to those two, "That part of him would never change."

"Kinchi-nee." Ziyan greeted.

Kinchi walks up to the railing, looking at the fight below as Hiro blocked Korin's strike, "But, I'm still surprised that Korin took up kendo again. After…"

"That incident…" Terra said.

"Yeah…"

Korin and Hiro smashes their swords against each other's, both starts to glow their respective colors on impact and shocked, they leaped back to a foot away from each other, "What's…?" Hiro wonders as his sword radiates bright green.

'This sensation…' Korin realized with his sword radiating a bright silver light.

The two swords shine even brighter than ever, blinding the two and the audience above them.

When the light dimmed down, there stood two figures in front of the two brothers.

A silver-haired young man with black eyes that reminds Korin of Kuro in a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with bandages around his arm along with a brown hakama and straw sandals (not sure what the straw shoes the samurai wore is called) in front of Korin; a green-haired woman with the same black eyes in a green sleeveless battle kimono (the bottom cuts that it only reaches the knees) with dark-green clothes around her arms tied by a yellow ribbon and the same straw sandals in front of Hiro.

"Oh? Where are we?" The man said looking around.

"Eh? Karin-chan? Where are you?" The woman said.

"W-What the heck is going on?-!" Hiro cried.

"I knew it." Korin said, realizing the swords are gone, "They are demonic swords like Kuro. They materialized because of the constant clashing of magic between us."

"The swords turned into people!" Haruna cried.

"Demonic swords!" Setsuna cried, "I've heard of them but never seen one before!"

'What kind of development is this?-!' Chisame mentally cried, 'The plot for this story is getting way out of hand! What kind of idiot wrote this?-!'

(A/N: ACHOOO!)

"Hm?" The man turned to look at Korin, "And who might you be?"

"Korin Yan."

"Yan…? Yong-Kia? Nah, you looked too feminine to be him…" The man sighed, Korin already resisting to urge to punch the demon in the gut, "Now that I look closely, you do resemble Karin a little… the black hair and beautiful brown eyes…"

"Karin-chan! Where are you, Karin-chan?-!" The woman called out.

"Is she totally ignoring me…?" Hiro blinked.

"Hm?" She turned and looks at him, "AH! I didn't see you there!"

"What am I, invisible?-!"

"Hi, what's your name?" The woman asked Hiro, "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Hisui. Nice to meet you."

"A-Ah, Motoyama Hiro…" Hiro introduced himself.

"Motoyama…?"

"Ah, I get it now." The man knocks his fist on his palm in understanding, "You're Karin's oldest son, isn't it?"

"Ah? Y-Yeah…" Korin nodded.

"Hey, Gin-kun!" Hisui called out to the man, "I found another Motoyama! Maybe some have escape the genocide and managed to survive till now!"

"Hisui, you idiot!" Gin shouted, "They're Karin's children!"

"Eh? Karin-chan's…?" Hisui then realized, "Oh! That would explain the familiar energy signatures."

"You took that long to realize that?-!" Gin cried, "What are you, an idiot?-!"

"Who are you calling Idiot?-!" Hisui shouted.

"You of course!" Gin shouted back.

"No wonder I felt someone familiar." A familiar voice said, behind them is Kurohomura walking towards them, "Nice to see you again, Gin, Hisui."

"Kuro-chan/Kurohomura-sama!" They ran towards the black haired girl, who is apparently in her teen form as the green-haired woman hugged her tightly, "It's been so long!" Hisui said.

"I'm glad you are safe, Kurohomura-sama." Gin said kneeling down with one knee on the ground.

"At ease, Gin." Kuro tells him, "There's no need for such formalities with me. After all, I'm not a demon lord anymore."

"I know but…" Gin muttered.

"Ne, Kuro-chan," Hisui said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see, I have a contract with one of the humans here."

"Eh?-! Kuro-chan has a contract with a human?-!"

"Although, it's more like a tutor status, that guy is so pathetic without me."

"Hello! Standing right here!" Korin shouted angrily, "But still, what did you mean by 'demon lord'? Are you like an ex-Maou or something?"

"In sense, yes." Kuro said, "You may not know this but Motoyama's demonic swords are actually forged using bits of dead demons, mostly the fangs or the bones, and the spirits are then dragged into the weapons themselves. That's how I and those two came to be."

"So, you were defeated and your bones or fangs are used to forge the black sword you reside?" Korin recapped, "That seems rather far-fetched. But you are telling the truth so okay."

"Anyway, you are to inherit Gin from Motoyama Karin, huh?" Kuro muttered, "Your life sure is an uphill battle. Listen, Korin. I'm not sure if you know this, but unlike me or Hisei, Gin is not willingly to serve another owner once he swore loyalty to one."

"Karin was never my owner!" Gin retorted, "I only lent her my aid, that's all! My loyalty is to Kurohomura-sama alone!"

"Hisei, Hiro is the one that would inherit you, right?" Kuro asked, the girl nodded, "Then go and explain to him." The younger between the brothers is swaying back and forth with steam coming up from his head, "He seems to have overloaded."

"Not really smart, is he?" Hisui giggled as she pulls him over to side, "Come on, and let me explain to you in a simpler way."

"So, basically, Gin is a like a loyal blood hound?" Korin summarized, "Reminds of a certain bomber dog I know."

* * *

Xxx Namimori xxx

"Achoo!"

"You alright, Hayato?"

"Ah! A-Aneki…" *Faints*

* * *

Xxx Back at Mahora xxx

"If I were to be honest, I would prefer if Gin has someone else to swear loyalty to besides me." Kuro said, "Karin only is able to control Gin and Hisei to a certain extent that she can release at least 80% of their power, and that's about it.

"In other words, I have to earn his respect?" Korin asked. "Highly doubt that is possible… If he is as stubborn as Hayato-san, it would take a heck of persuasion …"

"Heh, since you're Karin's son, I'll cut you some slack," Gin smirked, "To be blunt, you have to beat me in a fight. The only rule is that you use the sword that I make." A light shone from his hands, forming the silver sword that holds him. Another of the sword appears in Korin's hands, "Well, show me what you got, boy."

"I see…" Korin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I like where you are going at. Bring it!" He roars out and charges forward with his sword and swing down at Gin, who blocked it with a single hand, the water splashes around them on impact, "I'm not done!" The sky knight spins a full circle, "_Shirazakura-ryu, Fifth Offensive Stance; Mangetsu!_" He swings the blade at the demon at mind-breaking speed. The white haired demon raised his arm and the blade was blocked with a clank. "W-What?-!"

"Is this all?" Gin asked, "Is this your full strength?"

"Like hell!" Korin leaped back, "_Hitsurugi-ryu, Higiri!_" He swings his blade down at him, the flame strike charges straight at Gin, the demon sighs as he swats the strike with a swing of his sword, "Done?"

"H-How…?" Korin stuttered, gritting his teeth, 'I'm still not recovered from firing X-Knight-Breaker… My flames aren't strong enough…'

"If you're done, I'm disappointed." Gin sighed dropping sword to his side, "There's no need for this to carry on. You can't hit me. So you can forget using me."

'If that's the case… then I'll go full out!' The aura around the teen starts to erupts in an explosive effect, the water under him spreading the erupting power. The first thing the audience noticed that Korin's hair starts to turn white; his eyes turn red with slit pupils. This has shocked Gin but before he can react, the changed teen flashes passed him.

"_Yamiha:… Kirisame!_"

A countless gashes are found on his chest with blood spilling into the air, 'This technique! It's… Kurohomura-sama's technique! And… that power…' Gin falls down on the water with a splash.

Korin turns around and sighs in relieve, his hair turns back to normal as he falls on the water on his bottom panting really hardly, 'This is the second time I have use that power…'

"I see…" Gin said, "So that's the reason Kurohomura-sama has decided to have a contract with you. Boy, that power of yours, it's unstable, isn't it? When you use that strength, you can gain powers equivalent to a demon god at best, but only for a moment and used in only one attack. Is that why you seek out new powers to balance that weakness?"

"…That's correct." Korin said raising his gloved hand above him, "The DM has been unstable since I lost control in my fight against Asklaba, and I nearly went berserk during my fight against Jager…"

"I see…" Gin closed his eyes, "You know your power is unstable and yet you use it, you are so reckless. Looks like Kurohomura-sama have found someone similar to her to be wielded." He got up the water, Korin looked confused as the silver-haired demon kneeled in front of him, "Very well, from today onwards, Ginryou will be your humble servant; your orders are my command, Korin-sama."

"A-Ah, there's no need to do that." Korin said in shock.

"Looks like you gain a new ally, Korin." Kurohomura said, "It looks like you are ready to try that."

"That?"

"You'll find out sometime later." She chuckled darkly.

"O-Okay, now I'm scared…"

…

_To Be Continued_

**That concludes the visit to Albireo Sanders! I'm on a roll!  
I'm still waiting for the votes for a spinoff, so keep voting!**

**I might go on hiatus for this story to focus on my FT  
fanfic. So for those who are waiting for this, sorry!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

* * *

**Chapter 31 Korin fallen sick?-! The mysterious man in the white coat!**

Kaa-san let some gifts for me, Hiro and nee-san… Gin, huh?  
Seems kind of a nice guy, but he has to settle on the  
loyalty thing.

Huh… Why is my head hurting all of the sudden…?

This is my new life…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin yawned as he descends down the stairs to the living room. After the event at Albireo's residence, the sky knight has been feeling more tired than before with the all the crazy incidents that have happened over the days from the festival's end, with Tsuna and Korin being dragged into it.

One time the class gone crazy about the confession booth at the local church, which he later found out was Misora pretending to be the priest and she got the crap beaten out of her when her supervisor, Sister Sharkti found out about it. Korin was pretty lenient to her for once knowing that she has the right mindset in doing so, some of it, anyway.

Another is the little incident with Hiro's own class. The very moment Hiro returned to his classes, he was constantly questioned by his classmates on whether his relationship with Korin is really blood related brothers. Obviously, he answered the truth, turning the entire boys' section upside-down as he was now constantly feared as the brother of the Delinquent Killer.

The same with Ziyan's class. She is studying in Mahora High, the only coed high school under Mahora, which makes it worst as she was questioned by her closest friends, both girls and boys about her relationship with him. The reason is that most of the girls of the school were smitten by Korin's battle face and most of the boys are just envious of him being close to their idol like that.

There is another incident which he heard from Nurari. Since the girl stayed in the same dorm as most of Class 3-A, she shared the same big bath as them, and even saw Negi getting played with by his students with the ring Evangeline gave the kid. The next day, all the students involved minus Fumika and Akira, were all punished in Korin's own special way, which is a sample of Asuna's new training schedule.

"Oh man… I sure wish that they would just calm down…" Korin sighed. He placed his hand on his forehead, noticing that it was rather hot, "Maybe a slight cold… better wear a mask…" On the third step, he felt a splitting headache and the world around him spins before he fell face first on the wooden floor.

"Oh? What was that noise, Korin?" Tsuna asked as he descends down the stairs, finding Korin unconscious on the floor, "Korin!" He ran over to his partner-in-crime, finding his face flushed and breathing really hard. The boss feels his head, "Hot!" He cried, "What a terrible fever!"

"Is something wrong, Decimo?" Evangeline asked entering the living room.

"Evangeline-san! Give a call to Negi for me." Tsuna said lifting Korin bridal style, the pose they are in would probably make any yaoi fangirl squeal in joy, "I have to get this guy to bed."

"Since it's a favor from you, I don't have much a choice." Evangeline sighed, "Let's go, Chachamaru."

"Yes, Master." The robot complied following her master out of the house.

* * *

At class 3-A, Evangeline told the news to Negi, then it was spread out to the entire class in a second time, "EH?-! Korin-sensei is sick?-!"

"Yeah, that's what I said…" Evangeline grumbled, "Seriously, this class needs to be more civilized…"

"But how did he get sick?" Yuuna wonders.

"Yeah, he was so energetic yesterday…" Fuka said.

"Maybe he's playing hooky." Sakurako said.

"Well, he _is _a seventeen teenager after all." Misa muttered.

"Isn't it your faults, indirectly?" Chisame dead-panned.

"I sure hope he'll be alright." Nodoka muttered.

"Korin-san…" Konoka muttered.

"Don't worry, Konoka." Asuna assures her friend, "He's probably burn out his engine dealing with our class constantly, plus the other issues with Hiro's side too…"

"He'll be fine, ojou-sama." Setsuna tells her.

"I have a great idea!" Haruna declared, "Let's go for a visit after school!"

"That's a good idea, Paru!" Yuuna cheered, "We can earn points with him and he'll be less strict with us!"

"That's your true purpose?-!" Asuna cried.

"Enough of your nonsense!" Ayaka shouted slamming her hand on the table, "It is only a good deed to pay a sick teacher a visit! I would not allow any such thoughts to be said!"

"Come on, Iincho!" Asakura laughed, "We are only kidding!"

"Then it is settled!" Haruna shouted, "After school, let's give Korin-sensei a visit!"

"YAH!"

"A-Ah… homeroom is still in session…" Negi muttered.

* * *

"Eh? Nii-san is sick?" Hiro repeated what Asuna told him over the phone. It was lunchtime and almost all the class have left to eat leaving the boy and a few classmates by their seats eating their lunch, "Are you sure?" He asked popping an omelette in his mouth.

"_If I wasn't, I wouldn't call you! You illiterate dog!"_ Asuna shouted back.

*Twitch*He swallows his food hard, "HUH?-! Who are you calling illiterate, you monkey!" Hiro shouted back, "I just don't know some characters that are about it!"

"_That's as good as illiterate, you stupid weird eyes!" _

"Says the person who couldn't get a passing mark even if her life depends on it!" The younger Motoyama sighed, "Ah… forget it. Just tell me where nii-san is staying and I'll convey the message…" He thought for a moment, "Wait… is your entire class paying him a visit?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Just asking." Hiro said, "Anyway, please be quiet, okay? This isn't the first time, after all."

"_Huh?"_

"Nothing. See you later, Violet Monkey." He can hear the ranting of insults through his phone as he canceled the call. He looks through his contact list and dials the first person that came into mind.

* * *

"Eh?-! Ko-kun is sick?-!" Ziyan cried over her phone, her class too is having lunch with most of her fanboys staring angrily at whoever is on the other side of the phone call.

"_Yeah, Asuna called me a few minutes ago. Thought I let you know first. Well, I'm going to call nee-san and Terra-nii and tell them too. I'll send his address to you soon. See ya later."_

Ziyan ended the call, "Who was that, Ziyan-chan?" The girl in front of her looked at her suspiciously, she has short black hair and brown eyes in a light navy-blue summer sailor outfit with matching miniskirt.

"Oh, just the younger brother of Ko-kun." Ziyan said pocketing her phone in her skirt and digging into her lunchbox putting some rice in her mouth, "Ko-kun is sick, so I was planning on going to take care of him after school. Do want to come, Kirisaki-san?"

"Y-You mean I can?" Kirisaki Mikoto asked blushing, "I-I would love to!"

"You mean the Delinquent Killer is sick?" The boy next to her asked, he has spiky pink-hair and purple eyes in a short-sleeved dress shirt and light blue pants, "I never thought I would see the day. I thought he was some superhuman to handle Class 3-A of Mahora Girls' Middle's craziness…"

"At least he is good-looking, unlike a certain delinquent I know…" Mikoto said.

"My hair is natural, not dyed!" The boy shouted angrily.

"Maa maa, Fuyushi-kun…" Ziyan tells her male friend, "I think your hair is really cool."

"Thank you so much, Ziyan-chwan~!" Ozora Fuyushi said happily crying touched tears, "You really are an angel!"

"You're annoying, Ozora-san." The boy in front of him said chewing on some bread, he has smooth blonde hair combed down wearing the average male uniform except he wore a black shirt underneath.

"You're as solemn as ever, Len!" Fuyushi shouted angrily pointing his chopsticks at him.

"So you're visiting the Delinquent Killer?" Sakaraki Len asked completely ignoring him, "Mind if I come along?"

"Okay~!"

"Then I'll come along!" The pink-haired teen shouted, "I don't trust blondie here to leave him alone with Ziyan-chan!"

"Whatever, Love-Sick Puppy (These were spoken in English)."

"What was that?-!"

* * *

"Oh? Korin got sick?" Kinchi answered her phone in the middle of lunch where she and Terra at the canteen having some curry.

"_Yup, I just told Ziyan-nee about it. Anyway, I thought I let you know as well. I was planning on visiting him later after school since I have no club activities today. I'll send you the address later. Tell Terra-nii for me."_

Kinchi cancel the call, "Korin got sick?" Terra asked.

"Yeah." The female college student said tucking into her curry, "I thought he was through with the easily sick phrase for good…"

"Maybe it's from overworking?" Terra asked, "You do know about the class he is in-charge off, right?"

"Ah, Class 3-A…" Kinchi said in between bites, "If I recalled, Sawada-san and he is on a mission to guard one of the students. Konoe Konoka, if I'm correct."

"Considering the problems that arise from there, I can understand how he got sick." Terra said, "Well, there are some medicine for colds and fever here. Should I get some for him?"

"Might be the best." Kinchi said sticking her spoon in her mouth, "Maybe he could use some of those chocolate bites for the medicine."

"His chocolate cravings, huh?"

* * *

Back at the cottage, Tsuna is placing another wet cloth over Korin's fevered forehead, "S-Sorry for the trouble, Tsuna…" Korin coughed.

"It's no trouble at all." The brunette said taking out the thermometer out of the sky knight's mouth, "Hm… still pretty high…" He took a bowl of porridge and placed it on the side table, "Here are some porridge I made for you."

"Is it safe to eat?" Korin asked.

"Of course it is safe!" Tsuna cried, "I'm not Bianchi, you know!"

"I was joking, joking." Korin tells him as he got up and took the bowl from the table.

"We're back."

"Sorry to intrude!"

A familiar voice said followed by a rather loud chattering is heard under the floor, where the door swung opened to reveal the entirety of Class 3-A in their room, "Hey, hey! Korin-sensei!" Makie said, "We heard you're sick so we came to visit!"

"We're doing here as good kids, okay?" Yuuna said.

"You're too noisy!" Ayaka shouted.

"You're being noisy too, Iincho!" Haruna said.

"Why am I here?-!" Chisame cried.

It didn't take long for the class to start spreading everywhere, looking around the room while creating a ruckus, "A-Ano, you're making too much noise!" Nodoka stuttered.

"Would you guys quiet down?" Tsuna asked.

"HAI~!"

"That's not what I meant!"

An ominous aura arises from Korin, the sick teen picking up a bokken from the side of his bed, "He said…"

"Eh? Korin-sensei…?"

"QUIET!-!-!"

"KKYYYYAAAHHHHH!-!-!"

The teen starts swinging the wooden sword around like crazy, the girls start running from the berserk Korin. "Korin-sensei gone mad!" Makie cried. "Everyone run for it!" Asakura commanded as they all start running out of the room.

Outside, Hiro and Nurari are staring at the house where all the screams and shouts come from, "Ah… I was too late…" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"They sure are noisy…" Nurari blinked in surprise.

"Come on." Hiro leads the quarter-yokai into the cottage, just as Asakura, Yuuna and Haruna where kicked out of the room. It was followed by Makie, the twins, Natsumi, Ayaka, and the rest came flying out, leaving only Chisame, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Kaede and Negi in the house.

At the entrance stood Korin panting with a wooden sword in his hand, "If I ever hear you guys making a ruckus, I'll…" He couldn't finish his sentence before losing consciousness again. Hiro managed to grab him before his face could even touch the floor. The younger brother sighed, "Nii-san, what would you do without me?"

Hiro puts his brother's arm over his shoulders, which is rather tricky keeping him up since he is a head and a half taller than him, "Yukihiro Ayaka, please get your classmates out of here. They being here would only worsen nii-san's recovery." He tells the class representative.

"I-I understand." Ayaka nodded.

Hiro carries the teen back into the house, "Sawada-sensei, where is nii-san's bed?"

"Ah, this way." Tsuna said, leading the two to their room. Hiro plunks Korin onto the bed before covering him with the covers and placing a wet towel on his forehead, "Is Korin-san going to be alright?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, he has fits like this before." Hiro said.

"Eh?"

"Ko-kun!" They heard Ziyan cried as the girl suddenly zip pass them to the bed, "Are you alright?-! Do you need something?"

"Ziyan-nee, he's asleep…" Hiro whispers to her.

"A-Ah, right…"

"S-Sorry to intrude…" Mikoto stuttered as she walk in with Len and Fuyushi behind her.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" The pink-haired boy said, "What's with that shy girl act?"

"S-Shut up, Ozora!" She cried.

"So he is the Delinquent Killer?" Len wonders looking at the sick patient, "He doesn't look as intimidating as the rumors say. Maybe cause he is sick?" He looks at Ziyan, "What are you going to do, Tan Ziyan? Heal him up with your magic fairy powers?"

"O-Oi, Len!" Fuyushi cried, "There are still people here!"

"Don't worry, we knew." Asuna said.

"A-Ah, I see…" The pink-haired teen said.

"So you people know about magic as well?" Negi asked.

"Oh? Aren't you that famous kid teacher?" Len stated.

"Hahaha, he really is a kid!" Fuyushi laughed, "For a second, I thought he was just an adult that looks like a kid."

"He really kind of cute." Mikoto said.

"Yo, is Korin alright?" They hear Terra's voice said, the two older siblings arriving at the house.

* * *

Much later, after everyone got out of the room leaving only Konoka, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Hiro, Ziyan, Terra and Kinchi with Korin. The sick teen is swallowing the pills Terra gave him, "Those are for your fever." The older male said, "I got some for your sore throat as well."

"Sorry to trouble you, Terra-nii." Korin said with a sore throat.

"It's nothing." He tells his adopted brother, "I planned on become a doctor someday, curing many illnesses, magical and non-magical."

"I'm sure you'll reach that dream, Terra." Kinchi tells him, "After all, you have plenty of practice with Korin here."

"That's rude, nee-san!" Korin said angrily, the older sister giggled in glee.

"Come on, Ko-kun, you better get some rest." Ziyan tells him.

Korin laid down on the bed falling asleep, the others not wanting to disturb him left the room closing the door behind him. "Hiro-kun," Konoka asked the youngest sibling, "you mentioned that Korin-san was sick like this before. What do you mean by that?"

"Ah," Hiro realized his mistake, "You see… nii-san have a really weak body before."

"Eh? Really?"

"He falls sick often when he was young," Kinchi said, "so he always is behind his studies. But seven years ago, I thought he has gotten stronger, not falling sick as often."

"Adding with his ability to hear ghosts, he is always being bullied because of this." Ziyan said sadly.

"I-I didn't think that Korin-sensei has that kind of childhood…" Setsuna said, "He's an outcast… like me…"

"Ah, Ziyan-chan!" Mikoto greets them as they descend down the stairs, "Is Korin-sensei going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine overnight." Ziyan said.

"Ah, I'm glad…"

"What 'I'm glad'?" Fuyushi sighed, "Wanting to be with that guy is suicidal, you know…"

"Shut up, Ozora! You don't know my love for him, not like your affection to Ziyan-chan~!"

"What?-! My feelings to her are absolute! It is LOVE I tell you! L, O, V, E, LOVE!"

That sentence was considered suicidal as the older brother of his affection is still in the same room. Terra heard the so-called confession and sends Fuyushi flying into the wall with a punch, "Don't try anything funny, Ozora-san…" He said with the thread of hitting his head into his body.

"H-Hai, sorry, Terra-san…"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Korin, the teen seems to having a bit of a dream.

* * *

_Xx Dream Sequence xx_

_Korin stood around a lone platform with seven different diamond-shaped flasks, each containing six different colored flames of the Sky around it. The platform itself is an orange stained glass with the image of himself in a black short-sleeved hoodie over an orange shirt with the pendant of the Assassino around his neck and black pants and shoes, in his hand a claymore with a silver blade that have three sickle like blades extruding from the end of it, with a golden diamond-shaped sword guard (Imagine Dive to the Heart from Kingdom Hearts). _

"_Where… am I…?" He wonders, him in a black short-sleeve jacket over a white shirt with black pants and black combat boots, a black shoulder pad with the Vongolia Knight insignia placed on his left shoulder. In his hands is the same sword as in the platform, "What is…?"_

"_We finally meet." He heard a voice from a far. He turned around to find a man a white coat with a hood, "It's nice to meet you, the successor of the Sky Knight Ring."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man chuckled, "I wonder… Who am I? Well, I am called a lot of things. Demon, Man, Angel, God, Buddha, the World, and also…" He points at you, "Yourself."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_Gee… I wonder…" The man chuckled, "Love the place? This is the dimension between time and space, the Realm of Nothingness that exists within any being. I called you to this place for one purpose only: To meet the new protector of time."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_This world is balanced out by the three supernatural forces: The Vongolia Ring, the Mare Ring, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. Oh, wait, the pacifiers no longer exists… well, no matter. You should have heard of the Magic World, did you not?"_

"_I do."_

"_I see… Then, you heard that to protect the 7^3, the Knight Rings were forged, correct? That was only half the truth. The Knight Rings were to protect the world's cornerstones, but they were made for another purpose: to stabilize the foundations of the Magic World. Also, the wielders of the main rings, the skies, are given a unique power from it as well."_

"_What kind of powers?" Korin asked._

"_For the Sky Mare Knight Ring, he would be able to travel to various realms at will, with the curse of never being able to age. For the Sky Vongolia Knight Ring, he would be able to foresee the future, and understand the past, but he would have the curse of being unable to change it in any way possible."_

"_So then, the reason Adonis was never found is…"_

"_It's because he have become an existence that precedes the human kind." The man said, "As you have become as well. The Battle of the Rainbow, you foresaw it, didn't you? You knew that it would happen but you are unable to change it, as if you couldn't, no matter what you did."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you have been chosen by the ring, just as the previous wielder."_

"_You… who are you? What are you?"_

"_Hm…? Don't you already know the answer?" The man raised his hand, a sword appears in his hands; a katana with a rapier handle and the golden blade have the same sickle-like blade on its end, making it look like a key. A light shone from tip of the sword, shining into the air, a large gate appears by the edge of platform, "We will meet again, Sky Knight of Time."_

_The gate opens as a bright light blinds Korin, as he felt himself waking up._

_Xx Dream Sequence, End xx_

* * *

Korin opened his eyes, finding the all familiar ceiling of his room in Evangeline's cottage, "What was…?" He got up from his bed, noticing that his fever is no more. He then was bombarded with images into his mind, images showing the Thousand Master fighting some unknown enemy in black wizard robes, Asuna as a kid in a white tower overlooking a vast forest, his father fighting Asklaba, and finally, a blonde woman on the side of Nagi Springfield.

"GAWK!-!-!" Korin grunted as he grabbed his head in pain, 'What are those…? Asuna…? Tou-san…? And… who is that man Nagi is fighting…?'

"Who are you calling illiterate, idiot violet monkey?-!"

"You, you stupid moronic weird eye freak!"

Korin got out of bed and heads downstairs. "Huh?-! Your eyes are about the same as mine, you ojicon!" Hiro shouted back, "What's so good about Takahata anyway?-!"

"Don't make fun of Takahata-sensei!" Asuna shouted.

"Can you guys just cool it for one day?" Korin sighed walking down the stairs.

They both turned to look at the once-sick teen descending down to them, "Korin-san!" Konoka cried as she hugged him by the waist, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assures her.

"Terra, did you make some kind of super powerful medicine?" Kinchi asked.

"That makes no sense whatsoever, Kinchi…" Terra dead-panned, "If you're asking about him recovering that fast, it's not possible."

"So it's not your doing?"

"I…" Korin start speaking to them, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Foresight?" Negi repeated.

"Yeah, that's what that guy in the coat told me." Korin said.

"Are you sure it's not some crazy dream?" Asuna said, "I mean, dreams often get all crazy-like…"

"Still, we shouldn't ignore signs such as this." Tsuna tells them, "My… Tutor… once told me that when our senses are honed, such phenomenon can occur, especially to someone as sensitive to magic as Korin."

"Sounds like something out from a shonen manga to me." Chisame sighed, "That's why I don't want to befriend with you guys."

"It's true. It sounds rather made-up." Yue said.

"I would have thought so if it was three years ago…" Korin stated, they looking at him confused, "Well… I have foreseen something once. The Representative Battle of the Rainbow, I saw it."

"You saw what would happen during the battle?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Yeah, but only the final battle against Bermuda." He said, "I didn't know about the other battles."

"If what he said is true, then you should also know the result for Chao's attack during the festival!" Asuna said, "And also the event in Kyoko!"

"It's not that simple." Korin said, "That time with the Battle of the Rainbow is only a fluke. I never got any visions after that. I thought it was just a mind trick, but after hearing that guy said…" He placed a palm on his face in frustration, "Who is that guy? He said that I knew the answer from the start, but he is just speaking in riddles!"

"E-Excuse me…" Mikoto interrupts, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I too am confused." Len said, "What is this Battle of the Rainbow? Who's Bermuda?"

"Are we missing something here?" Fuyushi asked.

"Well, let me explain it to you then." Asuna said, "Korin-sensei and Sawada-sensei are actually members of a Mafia organization called the Vongolia Family, in actuality, they are its next leaders."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

3

2

1-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!-?-!" They cried, including Chisame.

"Ah, we didn't tell Hasegawa-san, didn't we?" Tsuna remembered.

"Oh yeah." Korin nodded.

"What kind of fuck up plot is this?-!" Chisame cried, "First a kid teacher who is also a mage, then a vampire classmate, and now, two mafia men who are our P.E. teachers?-!"

"Hahahaha, sorry we couldn't tell you…" Korin chuckled. He looked at the calendar on the living room table that he placed down since the festival's end, "Say, isn't the midterms tomorrow? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"AH! I FORGOT!" Hiro cried.

"US TOO!-!" Asuna, Ku Fei and all the baka rangers cried.

"Come on, then." Konoka commanded them, "We better go back to studying right?"

"Okay!"

The girls all left the house almost as quick, Hiro, Nurari and Ziyan's friends later; just as the oldest siblings left the door, the older male stop by the steps, "Oh, right. After the midterms is Summer Vacation, right?" Terra said.

"Oh yeah." Korin remembers, "I promised Tenchi that I'll bring you guys over during the holidays."

"Are you sure it's not Konoe-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not!" Korin cried blushing, "Besides, I'll go back even if she doesn't ask me to!"

"What miss your girlfriend already~?" The brunette smirked.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Korin cried blushing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Tsuna chuckled.

"Namimori, huh…?" Terra muttered, "Maybe I should go with you during the holidays after all."

"Oh, really, Terra-nii?" Korin asked.

"What, what?" Kinchi turned back, "Namimori? I want to come along as well. I want to meet those friends Ziyan told me about."

"I guess that's a yes." Korin said, taking out his phone, "I'll let Tenchi know about it. So, when do you want to go? You should have other things to do before leaving right?"

"That's true… I'll ask Hiro if he wants to come." Terra said.

"Then let's leave in one week after the start of the summer vacation." Korin explained, "That should give us plenty of time to buy what we need, pack our stuff and finish off anything here."

"Agreed." They nodded.

* * *

Xxx A few weeks later xxx

The midterms have passed; Hiro and others have passed theirs, the younger just barely. And as promised, they left for Namimori one week after the start of the summer vacation. Right now, Korin and Tsuna are waiting at the station for the remaining people to arrive. "They are late…" Korin grumbled.

"Come on now," Tsuna tells his friend, "I'm sure they have their reasons."

"We're here!"

"Ah, about time- Eh?"

Ziyan, Terra, Kinchi and Hiro arrived as usual with their luggage in their hands; behind them are the three friends from Ziyan's class, "Why are they here?" Korin asked.

"I kind of told them about me leaving for Namimori," Ziyan said nervously.

"I wouldn't leave my angelic Ziyan-chan alone without my protection!" Fuyushi shouted.

"A-And I kind of want to see Korin-sensei's hometown…" Mikoto muttered shyly.

"I just find it interesting and tagged along." Len said.

"So… there you have it…"

"Okay, everyone have an ulterior motive except the blondie…" Korin muttered, "Well, I don't mind, really. But I can't guarantee your safety as soon as we reached there."

"Eh?"

"You'll get it when we get there." Tsuna tells them as they board the train. Soon, it left the station and went on its way towards the home of Vongolia Decimo.

Xxx Midway xxx

"I don't feel so good…" Kinchi muttered all color drained from her face.

"Ah right, your motion-sickness…" Korin remembered.

"That's too fast!" Fuyushi cried, "We can still see the station!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There! I have done with the next arc. Summer: Vongolia  
Version arc starts now! What will happen in the most  
craziest town in the entire region?-! You have find out  
next time!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

* * *

**Chapter 32 Welcome to Namimori!**

It's been a while since I and Tsuna left this place for  
Mahora. And this time, we're back with my family and  
some of Ziyan's friends.

Sure hope they can handle the craziness…

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Korin and others alights the train at Namimori station, Tsuna looking and taking in the all too familiar scenery and the smell of the air around with the afternoon sun shining down at them, "Nothing beats home." The brunette smiled.

"I can second that." Korin said, "I wonder how they are doing…?"

"So this is Namimori?" Ziyan said curiously looking around, "It seems all homey."

"A normal town." Len mentioned.

"So it's just a simple town." Fuyushi said, "For a second there, I thought it might be some crazy town overrun by hooligans everywhere."

'You have no idea how right you are…' Tsuna thought.

"Amazing…" Mikoto said shining with glee.

"HOW?-!" Fuyushi said in retort.

"Yo! Korin! Tsuna!" Tenchi greeted them as he walks up to them waving.

"Tenchi-nii!" Ziyan cried as she hugged her twin brother.

"Been a while, Ziyan." The brother chuckled.

"Like a few weeks, though." Korin stated, "That clingy side of yours never goes away huh? Can't stand being away from Ten at all?"

"K-Ko-kun!" Ziyan cried blushing from embarrassment.

"Yo, Tenchi." Terra greeted his younger brother.

"Ah, Terra-nii!" Tenchi then saw the oldest female by the garage can throwing up her breakfast, "Kinchi-nee as well! Is she…?"

"Yup." Korin nodded.

"We thought that it would be better to have the whole family together during the summer." Terra stated.

"That and I need to be away from school during summer break…" Hiro sighed tiredly, remembering all the glares he got over the mid-semester after the festival and how many times he was challenged by the other fighters from the martial arts clubs and so on, "If I don't, I'll snap…"

"Ah…I see…" Tenchi sweat-dropped, 'What happened after the festival…?' "By the way, Korin," He turns to him, "Is there something you wish to tell the gang? You mentioned it over the phone."

"Oh yeah." Korin remembered, "Well, I think that can wait until evening, can it? We have to get them settled after all."

"Oh, sure." Tenchi nodded.

"Tsuna, you might want to go home and tell Reborn and the rest about this." Korin said.

"EH?-! I don't want to!" Tsuna cried.

"Why not?"

"Technically, we're still on a mission, right?" Tsuna stated, "If he knows that we're here on break…" Both he and Korin paled.

"I-I understand… at least call Hayato-san at least, right?" He said.

* * *

Xxx With Korin xxx

They walk along the streets into the housing district, Hiro, Fuyushi, Mikoto and Len all went to the hotel to check in their rooms, all from Korin's pockets while Terra and Kinchi went to stay with Tenchi and Ziyan are to stay with the Varia Knights next door. Korin, with Ziyan following, walks up the stairs to the Varia Knights' apartment door. "Hello? Anyone in?" Korin asked knocking on the door.

*…Silence…*

"I guess they are out." Korin said scratching his head, "Weird, I'm sure that at least Borak is in at least…"

Ziyan then heard some noise from the other door, "There's someone in." She said pointing at it.

"Really?" Korin said walking towards his door. He placse his ear on the door, and there are some sounds in it, most of it indecent.

"Ah~ You're so rough~!"

"God, you're so tight~!"

"Faster~Faster~!"

Korin's face turned red completely, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?-!" He kicks the door down.

"Hm?" Cosma turned to the door, the television showing something so R18 that describing it would be a crime to this teen-rated fanfic, "Oh? Yan-san, you're back?" she said wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a bra.

"What are you doing watching your porn in the middle of the afternoon?-!" Korin shouted; Ziyan's face completed red at the contents on the TV screen, "At least watch in your room with headphones on! There are kids here!"

"Oh, such innocence~" Cosma giggled, "You like that genre too, right?"

"That's not the point!"

"Don't worry about it." The cloud knight sighed as she turns the TV off, "Konoe-san is at her club practice, Sol is at the café, something about the lack of manpower over there, and Adhira is at Sawada's playing with Lambo and I-pin. I was bored when I finished my weekly report and since no one is around, so I figured, why not?"

"That's still completely wrong!" Korin cried, "Oh yeah, I check with the Varia, but no one was in."

"Ah, that." Cosma thought, "Xion and Axel are called out to a mission, Lara and Maria went to the next town, Chris left somewhere and Borak was asked by Ryohei-san for something and was missing since yesterday."

"Knowing Sasagawa-senpai, he would have asked him to get more members." Korin said.

"Hm?" Cosma then saw Ziyan behind him, still blushing red at the contents she saw, "Yan-san, you're cheating on Konoe-san? Shame on you."

"She's not like that!" Korin cried, "She is Tenchi's twin sister, Ziyan! And no, I'm not going out with her! She is like a sister to me!"

"Oh, the one that dumped you." Cosma mentioned.

"How do you know about that?-!" Korin cried.

"Konoe-san kind of let it slip with I asked about you." Cosma said.

"S-So you're still mad about that…?" Ziyan muttered fiddling with her fingers a cloud above her, "I-I'm really sorry…"

"It's fine! Seriously! Don't worry about it!" Korin cried.

After a while of getting Ziyan out of depression, Korin slumps on the sofa tiredly, "I guess Ziyan have to stay here until one of them gets back…" He sighs, then turning to Cosma, "Materro-san, can you go and tell Sol and Adhira to assemble at the café later in the evening? I have something I wish to ask all of you."

"Okay." Cosma nodded.

"I guess I'll call Mikuri to tell her about the arrangements." Korin takes out his phone and starts dialing away.

* * *

Xxx With Tenchi xxx

The Shimon knight walks towards the small house that Dray rent out for him, Chrome and Mukuro, Kinchi on Terra's back walking behind him, "Terra, I can walk." Kinchi said blushing, "My motion sickness is gone already."

"You just threw up your entire breakfast at the station." Terra said, "Besides, you're not that heavy."

"T-Then… Thanks…" The girl muttered blushing up a little, "I-I'll be kind for you this time!"

"Tenchi, I heard that you're staying with a girl." His older brother asked him, Tenchi flinched at that, "So you found a girlfriend already. That was really fast!"

"S-Stop talking nonsense!" Tenchi cried blushing, "C-Chrome is just a f-friend!"

"So Chrome is her name…" Terra said, "Is she cute?"

"Terra-nii!"

"Ah, Tenchi-san."

Tenchi flinched at Chrome's voice, the purple haired girl with the pineapple style hair and her good friends, Haru, Kasumi and Kyoko beside her with bags in their arms stood behind him.

"A-Ah, Chrome." Tenchi greeted nervously, "Back from your shopping trip…?"

"Yeah." Chrome nodded, "Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan helped me find some more clothes for me to wear, and since we're running low on shampoo, I bought some."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Tenchi said.

Terra then got Chrome's hands in his, "Nice to meet you, Chrome-san. I'm Terra, Tenchi's older brother. Thank you for taking care of my idiot brother all these years."

"E-Eh?"

"Don't greet people like that!" Kinchi cried slapping a fan on his head tsukkomi style, Chrome already behind Kasumi shivering in fear, "See! You scared the poor girl!"

"Don't worry, Chrome." Tenchi tells her, "He's just a little too direct with girls. Our dad's fault."

"Tan-san, who are they?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, the direct guy is my older brother, Tan Terra; and the other is Korin's older sister, Motoyama Yan Kinchi." Tenchi explained.

"Wait, she's Korin-kun's older sister?" Kasumi asked, "She looks nothing like him!"

"I get that a lot." Kinchi chuckled.

"Kind of think of it, neither is your brother and you." Haru said.

"Yeah…" Tenchi chuckled dryly, "Anyway, they were will be staying with us, Chrome."

"O-Oh…" Chrome nodded shyly, "D-Did Mukuro-sama…?"

"Who cares about that perverted pineapple?" Tenchi huffed.

"Kufufufu, is that who you see me?"

Kinchi freaked as Mukuro appears in a wisp of mist, literally pulling Terra back and they both lands on their back with the older male on the girl, "You alright, Terra-nii, Kinchi-nee?" Tenchi asked his older siblings.

"Terra get off, you're heavy!" Kinchi cried.

"Then don't pull me so suddenly!" Terra shouted as he got off Kinchi.

"I freaked out, okay!"

"What are you doing here, Mukuro?" Tenchi asked annoyingly, "Didn't you went on your daily fight with Hibari?"

"The little birdy dashes off chasing after someone who interfered in our fight," The illusionist chuckled, "He sure is stupid to go against him now of all times."

"Another idiot challenged Hibari without knowing the consequences?" Tenchi sighed, "Whoever he is, he sure has the skills to defend against him."

"I wouldn't say that." Mukuro said smiling slyly, "That boy has a resemblance to the Sky Knight, but that's about it. Maybe that's why little birdie went after him."

"Wait, what did you say?" Tenchi blinked.

"He looks a little like Sky Knight."

"Shit!" Tenchi cursed as he ran off, "Chrome, get them settled for me!"

"T-Tenchi-san!" Chrome cried.

* * *

Xxx Namimori Shopping District xxx

A clash of metal against metal rings along the empty street, most of the people there along with the owners have evacuated from the district from the large fight happening there. Hiro blocked Hibari's tonfa with his black sword then dodge a sweep kick from the prefect by leaping back, "Wao, you're strong." Hibari said nearly smiling.

"Same to you." Hiro said firmly with a frown.

"S-Shouldn't we leave…?" Mikoto whispered to Fuyushi, them and Len are hiding behind a bush by the café.

"No way!" Fuyushi denied, "Ziyan-chan gave me the mission of protecting her little brother, and I would not fail!"

*In actuality, she just asked him to look after Hiro, not protect*

Mikoto sweat-dropped at her classmate's stupidity, "You're just an idiot to the end…"

"That man… is strong." Len smiled with his eyes narrowed sharply.

"Sakaraki-san smiled!" Mikoto cried from behind the bush.

Hiro's sword clash with Hibari's tonfa, but then the prefect maneuvered his weapon and pushes the sword to the side, following by a sharp hit into the younger male's gut. Hiro coughed out his spit and was sent flying back onto the streets on his back, completely unconscious when he hit his head on the street, "Your fangs aren't sharp enough." He said raising his weapon, "You can't bite me to death."

"Hiro!" Fuyushi cried.

"You're an interesting one." Len said, suddenly appearing behind Hibari, shocking the prefect, "Wonder if you can satisfy this desire to kill?"

'I didn't even sense him.' Hibari thought, the blonde punching him in the gut with his purple blaze on impact. That sends the prefect flying back, he skidded to a stop a few feet from where he originally stood right in front of Hiro, "Wao."

"Kill…" Len grinned with bloodlust in his eyes, "I want to kill…to see your blood everywhere…"

"Len!" Fuyushi cried.

"What's going on?-!" Mikoto cried, "What's happening to Len?-!"

"It came out…" Fuyushi muttered worriedly.

"Fuyushi…?" The girl never seen him that shaken before.

"Len's… Demon."

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Sorry for the short chapter! I'm having a major  
shutdown currently and I was hasty on finishing the start  
of this arc…**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 33 The Third Devil Mark User!**

* * *

What's this…? The sky is shaking…

I have a bad feeling that something deadly just appeared, and  
it felt really familiar… EH? THE DM?-!

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

Len grinned devilishly, purple haze arising from his hands. Hibari stood quite a distance away grunting a little from the wound he got when he lands one on his gut, but still have his tonfas out and prepared. On the sidelines, hiding behind the bush are Fuyushi and Mikoto along with the unconscious Hiro that the girl managed to drag there.

"Demon…?" Mikoto asked, the younger male's head on her lap breathing slightly, "What do you mean by that, Fuyushi?-!"

"Len has this… medical issue…" Fuyushi tells her, "Whenever he met an extremely strong fighter or delinquent, he would just go berserk and kills everyone in his path."

"EH?-!"

"Normally, he has it under control via medication, but…" Fuyushi muttered, "This is bad. We need to get that guy out of here and away from Len!"

"I don't get you, but…" Hibari smirked, "It seems your fangs are itching to be bitten off."

"Blood…Kill…" Len muttered, "KILL!" and then Shundo-ing towards the prefect with a swing kick from the right, Hibari blocked the kick then the blonde stamps his other foot to his face which he blocks with both his arm, he was sent flying back again. In midair, Len appears above him, the prefect's eyes widen in shock before his head was slammed into the ground hard; a long crater was left where Hibari's head was.

The prefect hit Len off, the blonde skidded to a stop in front of a flower shop, as he got back up, blood flowing from his head and all over his face, "Tch." He wipes the blood off his mouth before dashing towards the blonde with a smash of his tonfa to Len's face, he dodge the attack and swings a round-house kick at Hibari, he blocking and then slams purple flamed tonfa into his gut, Len was sent flying into the streets skidding on his fours.

"Kill…" He grinned even more like an emotionally-unstable serial killer, "Blood… show me blood…" Len flashes out of their line of sight, reappearing beside Hibari with a fist that collides with the prefect's side in a burst of red flames, sounds of breaking rips echoed in his mind as he was sent flying away and crashing into the clothes store. Hibari lay unconscious outside the clothes store, blood flowing all around his face.

"That guy was completely obliterated…" Mikoto muttered in shock, 'Fuyushi's right… This is not Len…'

"Kill…" Len smirked devilishly as he reaches and pulls the prefect up in the air by his collar, "Show me…blood…" He raised his hand, and stabs forwards.

"Stop it, Len!" Fuyushi cried.

"_Akario Eikyou (Red Impact)!_"

A fist glowing in red aura smashes Len in the fist and sends him flying away, the blonde skids to a stop. In front of him is the Shimon Knight with his eye patch off and red aura streaming out of his demonic left eye.

"Isn't that…?-!" Mikoto cried.

"Ziyan-chan's twin brother!" Fuyushi cried.

Tenchi looks over Hibari unconscious, "It looks like we have a real troublesome one here, huh…?" He sighed, summoning out his demon sword in a glow of red light on his hand.

"Blood…" Len growled, "Show me your blood!" The blonde launches at Tenchi, he blocked with his Akaoni but the impact was really heavy, and he has trouble keeping his footing. Len followed up with a series of punches and kicks at him, the shimon knight blocks and dodges the strikes as much as he can, some just barely hits him and rips some of his jacket.

'The feeling on his attacks…' Tenchi thought, 'It's like a demon possessing a human… not just that…' His mind drifts to Korin, 'It feels just like Korin's demonic powers… What on earth…?'

"_Break._" Len muttered, Tenchi suddenly have cut wounds all over his body. 'W-What?-!' He thought in shock.

"Kill!" Len smashes his fist at Tenchi's gut, the already wounded knight was sent flying back and crashing onto the streets; he leaps up from the ground, his wounds already healing up.

"Damn it…" Tenchi activates his demonic eye's ability, "This is not perfect but… _Metsukei (Destruction Zone)!_" The area around him starts to shake, a dark hemisphere arise from under him, surrounding the entire district, "Now there's no need to hold back." The shimon knight activates his Shimon Gear and the dark-red runes circle his black gauntlets and the red circle appears under him, "_Grande Terra!_" A huge gravity impacts Len, constricting him in one point that tries to squeeze the consciousness out of him.

And it did, as Len falls on the ground, completely blacked out. The hemisphere vanishes and Tenchi falls to his knees, hand on his demon eye panting really hard.

"Ten!" Korin called out to him as he, Cosma and Ziyan ran towards them, "I saw Metsukei! What happened?-!"

"Him.'' Tenchi pointed at Len.

"Sakaraki-kun!" Ziyan cried.

"Kyouya!" Cosma cried as she ran over to the unconscious cloud guardian, "This is serious… We need to get to Dray-san at once!"

"Got it!"

* * *

At the café/Assassino Den, Nanami is busy bandaging up Hibari and Tenchi at a small room upstairs, "You guys are the worst." She sighed, "Don't you have enough broken ribs already?"

"Sorry." Tenchi apologized.

"Shut up, woman." Hibari said.

*WHACK*

"You need some manners…" Nanami muttered angrily, having given a knuckle sandwich to the prefect's head, a steaming bump on his head with Tenchi wincing at the pained look on his face. Meanwhile, Len is getting treatment by Kyoko, Ziyan and Mikuri in the room next to theirs, with the little sun healing him with her artifact and the fairy girl assisting with her own healing powers.

The blonde was breathing slowly and becoming more relaxed as the bruises are healed up, "I think that's good enough…" Kyoko sighed in relief.

"Your healing has improved a lot, Kyoko-chan!" Mikuri complimented happily.

"I still a lot to learn." Kyoko smiled, "But onii-chan still refuses to teach me the sun flames…"

"He was worried for you." Mikuri tell her, "Anyway, we can't bandage him up like this. Help me get his shirt off, Kyoko-chan."

The three girls struggled to get the baseball shirt off him as Ziyan finds the first aid kit. Mikuri then notices that his chest is bandaged up really bad, "Why did he bandage up his chest for…?" She wonders as she unbinds the bandages. What she saw…

"K-Kyoko-chan…"

"What is it, Mikuri-chan?"

"L-Look… Guys don't have these things… right…?"

"Y-Yeah… t-they don't…"

"What are you… saying…?"

"…"

"…"

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!"

"Is something wrong, Mikuri/Kyoko/Ziyan?-!" Tenchi, Korin and Ryohei dashes into the room without thinking, "Did he hit back?-!"

"Get out!" Mikuri kicks the three out of the room, the three boys blinking in confusion.

"What's with them?" Korin muttered walking down the stairs.

"Kyoko EXTREMELY hates me now!" Ryohei bawled.

"That's not it…" Tenchi sighed.

They opened the door entering the café, almost all of the Vongolia minus Lambo and Adhira are here including Hiro, Mikoto, Fuyushi, Kinchi and Terra, along with most of the Shimon, mainly Enma, Adelheid, Koyo and Julie. "How is Sakaraki-san?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Don't know yet." Korin sighed, "Mikuri kicked me out before I got the chance to know."

"Looks like you have brought a real troublesome one, Baka-Korin." Reborn said now elementary child-sized since the events of the Curse of the Rainbow.

"Damn you, crazy tattoo!" Gokudera shouted, "You came back with Juudaime and the first thing you did is bring an enemy into our turfs!"

"Hey, if Hibari and the perverted pineapple stop fighting, we would have avoided this." Korin countered angrily, "Fuyushi told me about his condition. If he sees someone strong, he would go into a killing frenzy."

"Stop making excuses, darn it!"

"Maa maa, calm down." Yamamoto tells the bomber, "As long as there aren't any innocent casualties, it is fine, right?"

"That's true." Adelheid said.

"Tenchi-kun, is your wounds alright?" Enma asked his knight worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Tenchi tells his boss.

"What about yours, Hiro?" Korin asked.

"I'm fine. They aren't serious at all." Hiro tells him.

"Is Hibari-san okay?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"He's a tough one, Mimi." Nerio said, "He'll be fine."

"I know, but…"

"Hello, my beauty~" Julie flirts with Kinchi, his hand on her shoulder in a small hug, "I'm Julie, what's yours, my kitty~" That leads to both Korin and Hiro to beat him senseless in any methods possible. Heck even Terra joined in to beat the shit out of him.

"Anyways, back to the main topic." Reborn said, "What should we do with him? It's obvious that he is too dangerous to have around; with Hibari and Mukuro it is sure that he would have a relapse. And it took Tenchi all it takes to bring him down."

"I even have to use Metsukei." Tenchi said, "I'm sure even Korin would have trouble fighting against him like this."

"But we can't just put him in a cell…" Tsuna said.

"What are you talking about, Juudaime?-!" Gokudera shouted, "He is the enemy! There's no doubt about that! We can't just let him roam around like that!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but your loyal pup has a point." Nerio said, "There's no telling what would happen if we leave him alone. We might not be so lucky next time."

"I still don't think that we should just lock him up for something he can't control." Tsuna said firmly, "And that's an order."

"If Juudaime says so…"

"Still, why did Mikuri suddenly kicks me out like that…?" Korin muttered.

"Well, it's obvious." Fuyushi said, "They don't want the opposite sex to be in the same room as them."

"But Len's in there!" Tenchi said.

"What are you talking about? Len's a girl."

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what…?" Korin blinked, "EEEEEHHHHHH?-! That blondie is a girl?-!"

"Sakaraki-san's a girl?-!" Mikoto cried.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Fuyushi asked.

"Hell we know!" Tenchi cried, "She looks like a guy in every way, even the way she speaks!"

"It's a habit her parents knocked it." Fuyushi said, "Her parents are karate teachers so she was taught to be strong in any way possible, including the way she speaks."

"Wait, why do you know about her so much?" Gokudera asked.

"We're childhood friends, duh." Fuyushi said.

"Okay, what's with that classic harem setting?" Nerio muttered.

"That's sure is a surprise." Sol muttered.

"Hahaha, what a twist in events." Yamamoto laughed.

"Still… Kufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, "To be beaten by a girl, little birdie is not going to live this down."

"Dray, make sure Hibari doesn't leave this place." Reborn tells the Assassino den leader.

"Understood." The old man nodded.

"Come on now, don't be shy." Mikuri's voice rings behind the door.

"B-But… this outfit isn't fitting for me…" Len's voice, but at a higher pitch.

"Stop using ore*! You got to learn how to act feminine!" Kyoko's voice said.

"That's right, that's right!" Ziyan's voice agrees.

"B-But… I…"

"I said no ore!"

Mikuri opens the door hard, "Presenting, Sakaraki Len!" She announced, Kyoko and Ziyan walks in with the said woman behind them.

"Don't hide!" Mikuri said as she pulls her out. The once male has a real change, her hair was still smooth but Kyoko found a hair pin to moved her bangs to the side, she wore a white blouse with light blue mini-skirt that shows her really slender and long legs, her chest seems to swollen up that to a b-cup. The blonde girl blushed at the stares she was receiving, trying her best in avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, the hell…?" Korin muttered as most of the guys that, minus Mukuro and Nerio, have their jaws wide opened.

"Oh god, Len, you looked amazing!" Fuyushi blurted out, "I never thought that you'll looked that good!"

"Y-You think so…?" Len muttered.

"Oh my god, it's Korin Reverse!" Nerio shouted.

"What do you mean, reverse?-!" Korin shouted back.

"She didn't really have much feminine feature besides those b-cups! Like how you don't have much manly features besides the slight muscles you have!" The mist knight shouted.

"Are you trying to call me girly?-!" Korin shouted angrily, "That's rich coming from someone who only interested in lolis."

"What does that mean, huh?-!"

"Exactly what it means!"

The two enters a staring competition, glaring at each other before they ended up in fight anyways, "N-Nerio-niisan!" Kasumi cried, "Korin-kun! Stop it!"

"Yeah, stop it!" Mikuri cried.

Korin then suddenly was whacked on the head by a bo staff courtesy of Kinchi, "Stop it, Korin." She sighed, "You shouldn't fight with everyone you meet."

"I know this guy for over three years now!" Korin shouted, "And he is usually the one starting it! Besides, it's true that he likes petite girls-"

"Shut it!" Nerio covers his mouth, "You want to ruin my chances with her…?"

"Eh?" Korin blinked, "Wait, you come here." He pulls him upstairs into the room that Len changed in, "You are interested in her?-! Her of all people?-!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You! That's what wrong!" Korin cried, "What is so good about her anyway?-! She is violent, crude, she certainly isn't cute at all and she is just violent!"

"You said violent twice."

"I know!"

"Sheesh, what's your deal…?" Nerio sighed, "I mean it's not like you are interested in her…" He then realized, "Don't tell me you fallen for her too?-! What would Mikuri think…?"

"Like hell! She's my older sister!" Korin points at him accusingly, "I'm warning you. Don't try anything funny with her! She has enough trouble with guys before and I don't want to have someone insensitive as you to add to the fire! If you try anything, I'll personally rip your balls out!"

"Woah… easy…" Nerio sweat-dropped, "But even if you say that, my feelings won't go away. I'm sure she is my destined partner."

"What's so good about her?" Korin asked.

"No idea."

"Isn't that the same as a crush…?" He muttered.

At the same time downstairs, they were all chatting with Len, asking her questions and so forth. "So, you always dressed like boy since young?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah." Len nodded, "My parents have a code that we must be strong, both in and out."

"So you dressed as a boy to appear stronger…?" Kasumi said.

"Haru thinks that isn't right!" Haru protested, "You should be proud that you're a girl! You can't hide that!"

"Haru-chan's right." Mikuri nodded, "You're a girl and that doesn't mean you're weak."

"I… I** mean, I guess…" Len scratches her head, "B-But, I'm not used to wearing such clothes… My underwear is showing…"

"It is true." Julie said peeking under her skirt with a perverted smile, "Kiddy panties? It's a bit childish for your own age." He was swiftly dealt with by Kinchi, Cosma and Adelheid.

Len then notices the door swung opened, Hibari goes through the door with his tonfas ready, "Where is he?"

"You can't move yet!" Nanami tells him.

"You're…" Len then felt a pain as something pulsates from within her, "No… not again…"

"Len!" Fuyushi cried, "Keep yourself together!"

"Gah!"

"Len!"

"Is that him?" Hibari muttered, "I'll bite him to death."

"Stop it, Kyouya!" Cosma cried, "You're making it worse!"

"Move, woman!"

"_Devil Seal!_"

Korin dashes past Hibari and places his hand over Len, a red glow surrounds her as her breathing became more controlled. "Korin…" Mikuri muttered, "What…?"

"Out of the way, omnivore." Hibari said, "He is my prey." He was greeted with a fist to the face, knocking him out.

"He handle him in one move…" Mikoto muttered.

"You have it too, don't you?" Korin said firmly.

"Eh?"

"The Devil's Mark." He stated, "You have that, didn't you?"

"Devil's…Mark…?" Len panted, "What is that…?"

"So you didn't know?" Korin sighed, "Let me rephrase myself. You have some kind of red tattoo on any parts of your body, right?" The blonde's eyes widen in shock, "And even since you have that mark, you have this condition."

"H-How did you…?"

"Is it true?" Tenchi asked his sister, she nodded, "Sakaraki-san has a red tattoo on her back, near her left shoulder."

"Do you know anything about that?-!" Fuyushi asked.

"Not much." Korin said.

"Then how do you…?"

Korin removed his black glove, showing them the red DM on his right hand, "Because I have it too."

"T-That's!" Fuyushi cried.

"This is called the Devil's Mark, or DM for short." Korin explained, "As the name states, the mark enables the person to have demonic abilities, but most of the time the receiver is unable to hold up to the dark power and losses themselves." He puts back on his glove, "This is the first time that someone manages to recover from being overwhelmed."

"I-Is there a cure for it?" Len asked.

"It's not a kind of sickness." Korin stated, "It's a cursed mark. It'll be there until the day you die."

"No way…"

"But there are ways to control it." He added, "That is, if you want to."

"Control?" Len asked.

"The DM itself creates a resident demon lives in your soul when the mark was implemented." He explained, "It varies from person to person, but they all are created based the person's own personality, often reflecting their most inner desire and often looks like the part too. In my case, he looks exactly like me."

"So the demon was the cause of her impulses?" Fuyushi asked.

"Sorry, but…" Ziyan's face has swirls around her eyes, "I don't get it at all…"

"And I thought you became smart over the past three years…" Tenchi sighed as his friend chuckled dryly.

"Anyway, if you want to stop losing control every now and then, I suggest that you confront your inner demon." Korin stated, "I can help you enter your inner soul, but I can't help you confront her. You have to do that on your own. But I must warn you. There is a chance that you might lose your soul to her and never regain your senses."

Len looks down scared. She never thought that the mark she got would become something like this, "I…"

"Is there a way to seal it?" Fuyushi asked.

"There is, but it is not a permanent method, since it would only wear off within a year." Korin said, "The only way is to confront her demon straight on."

"But…"

"It's fine." Len stated, "If it became too bad, I want any of you to subdue me."

"Len!" Fuyushi cried.

"Then, we'll begin the first thing tomorrow." Korin said. Fuyushi looked really worried about her, "Everyone, I have something to announce, can you hear me out?"

* * *

"MAGIC WORLD?-!-?-!" They all shouted in shock, except Reborn, Hibari and Kyouya. Tsuna already knows of this.

"Jeez, why do you have shout every time?-!" Korin groaned plugging his ears with his fingers, "It's not that surprising."

"Of course it is!" Kasumi cried.

"I never knew there is a world for mages alone!" Nerio cried, "I mean, I read about it in some books I found but I never thought it was real!"

"This is an amazing find!" Gokudera cried, "To think, there is a whole new world that mystical beings exists like normal animals! And it was hidden away from the whole world for centuries!"

"Well, it is a magic world, after all." Tsuna said sweat-dropped.

"So, what is it that you need?" Reborn asked, "You probably didn't came back to tell us about it, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Korin asked, "Well, you're right. Our client, Mikuri's sister, probably is going there with some of the class and I and Tsuna would need to tag along as well, and it probably be much more dangerous than here on earth, so I was wondering if I can ask some of you to come along with us. D-Don't get me wrong! I just need a back-up just in case, it's not like I wanted you to come."

'His tsundere nature came out…' Everyone thought.

"Well, count me in!" Gokudera shouted, "As Juudaime's right hand man, I can't afford to leave him behind in this mission!"

"Hahaha, sounds like fun." Yamamoto laughed, "I might join."

"Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" Tsuna muttered, "I'm not sure if you guys should come…"

"This might be for the best." Korin said, shocking everyone, "Normally I would turn him down, but we need Hayato's abilities and his weapons are probably the best bet."

"Well, I'll go too." Nerio said, "This is a once in a lifetime chance and I'm not missing it."

"Then I'll go too!" Kasumi said.

"Since Konoka is going, I'm going." Mikuri said firmly, "Don't you dare tell me not to come because I'll come anyway!"

"Wasn't planning to." Korin stated.

"Eh?"

"I mean… I kind of want you to come…" Korin muttered looking away blushing, "Besides, it wouldn't be complete if I don't have my right hand ma- woman by my side…"

"Korin…" Mikuri looked away blushing as well, "I-I see…"

"What are you, middle schoolers?-!" Fuyushi cried, "What is this lovey-dovey atmosphere?-!"

"It's a usual between them." Cosma laughed, "A day wouldn't be normal if they weren't like this at least once."

"That's true." Nanami giggled.

"I really envy them…" Mikoto said quietly.

"Kirisaki-san…" Ziyan looked at her worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, really!" Mikoto tells her, "I kind of knew he has someone in his mind already…"

"Would you two stop with the lovey-dovey atmosphere, it is starting to bug me." Tenchi said.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

_*A masculine way to speaking compared to boku that seems more childish and younger, Korin uses it a lot  
**She is using the feminine watashi, which is also intersex way of speaking but girls uses it more often._

**Done! A bit short but that is that! And yes, Korin can be  
quite a Tsundere when it involves asking people for help.  
kind of reminds me of myself… Hahaha -.-|||**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 34 Devil Mark, the Third**

* * *

Looks like we have another DM user among us… But Len sure  
seems different from when she is under the influence of the  
DM… I wonder what kind of demon we have this time?

* * *

Xxx Normal POV xxx

The next morning, Korin assembled Len at the lake where he trained before, the blonde girl sitting crossed legged in front of him with her back bare facing him and bearing the red tattoo to him, her covering her front with her shirt. Fuyushi too is there along with Mikoto, Hiro, Terra and Mikuri. "Are you ready?" He asked her, the male wearing a black shirt and dark pants. She nodded, a bit embarrassed that another male is looking at her half-naked, even if it is only the back, "Very well, then."

Korin removed his glove and puts his right hand on red tattoo, "It'll feel weird but please bear with it."

"O-Okay…"

Korin gathers all the magic energy into his hand, "_Vente Magister; Spirits of dreams and consciousness, grant ye access to thy mind; Mind Dive._" The two are forced into their own inner mind, the guy looking into her mind from his.

* * *

Xxx Len's inner mind xxx

Len slowly opened her eyes, finding that she is no longer at the lake. Where she is now is a large dojo, the main large one in the middle, a secondary smaller one on the right and a large garden with a koi pond and cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. "Where am I…?" Len wonders, "Is this… my inner world…?"

She looked down to find her clothes changed, a black female Chinese qipao, "Ah, my clothes!" She cried blushing trying to cover up her legs, "I was wearing a shirt and pants when I entered…"

"I changed them." She heard a mature woman's voice, "Your body is way too perfect to wear such clothes."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm here." A woman revealed herself, a busty woman with long glossy brown hair and sharp red eyes sat on the branch of the cherry blossom tree smoking a pipe, and she is wearing a white ninja yukata with a dark brown sash, black stockings and ninja boots. In overall, she looks like a real sexy woman, "Yoho~! This is the first time we met, isn't it? Nice to meet you, Sakaraki Len"

"Are you…?" Len asked her.

"What do you think?" She asked blowing smoke, "So? Why did you come here for?"

"Well, the reaction to strong people is really bothering me for years… so can you please stop doing that?-!" Len said firmly.

"No way."

"EH?-!"

"First off, you really think it is bothering you?" She asked, "I mean, isn't your wish is to become stronger? And you have become stronger."

"But not like this!" Len cried, "I…"

"Watashi…?" The woman hummed, giving a playful grin, "Very well, I might stop doing that…" She got off the tree and walking up to her, "But… that is only if you can find the three major relics."

"Relics…?" Len asked confusingly.

The woman walked past her, "That…" She smirked, "Is for you to find out." She then vanishes, shocking Len a little. "Three relics…" She muttered, "I don't get it…" Confounded, she decides the only way for her to get any chance of winning is to search the buildings and enters the main dojo.

* * *

Xxx The Dojo xxx

Len walked into the large room where countless martial artists once trained. She looked around, breathing a familiar wooden scent, 'I haven't been in this kind of places since I enrolled into Mahora…' She thought, 'I was scared of my condition acting up so I didn't join any clubs… If Fuyushi hasn't enrolled along with me, I would be really lonely…'

She subconsciously felt the mark on her back, 'Why…? Why was I given this…?'

"Yoho~! Earth to Len!"

She was cut off from her thoughts when a familiar voice rang, the woman standing there crossed arm that pushed her already well-dowsed E-cup cleavage up, "Are you going to start searching or what?" She asked playfully.

"What on earth are these relics?-!" Len asked, "Why do I need to find them in the first place!" She took into a fighting stance, "I should have just fought you from the start!"

"Hoho…?" The woman waved her finger disappointedly, "My my, this is not a lady to act."

"I'm not a lady!-!" Len shouted, "I'm a fighter!"

"Oh?" She suddenly appears in front of Len and gives her a flick of the finger, "Even so, you sure are boring…" She sighed, "And I doubt you have what it takes to put me down by sheer force. Find those three relics, and I'll tell you something good." And with that, she vanished.

"She really is a bitch…" Len muttered, looking around the dojo. She looked by the training dummies and the weights, searching corridors around it, and even checking the changing room of her opposite gender, "The only place left to search is…"

She enters the female changing room, finding her old locker from her family's dojo there, "That's my old locker…" She, on instinct, opened the locker door to find a small red ribbon.

"This is…" She took the ribbon, "My old ribbon…"

'I haven't seen this since I started training in the dojo…' She thought, 'My parents were strict on looking strong, and I was forced to throw away my ribbon… I wanted to be strong and be a girl as well, but they took that away…'

The ribbon glowed as it circulating around her hair, forming a small furry tail on the side of her head. Her clothes changed as well, changing to a light-yellow turtle neck shirt with beige hot pants and brown boots, "These are…"

"I see you found the first relic." The woman appeared behind her, "Two more to go, Len." She then vanishes as fast as she appeared.

* * *

Len enters the second dojo via the walkway from the main; the wooden room is much emptier than the main, and smaller as well. She looked around, looking for what possible be a clue or at least a hint.

To her surprise, there is a wooden case in the middle of the room ready for her. "That box is…" She opened the box, finding a beautiful black kimono with white lilies decorating its sleeves. "It's… my old kimono…" She muttered.

"It is such a pretty little thing." The woman suddenly appeared, "It is a shame that is was put away."

"How do you…?-!"

"That's for you to find out~!" She winked, disappearing yet again.

Len looked at the kimono, feeling the fabric on her fingertips. 'I never really got the chance to wear it… even during New Years' Day, my parents forbid me from wearing such clothing… I want to wear it, at least once. Even if it is all in my mind…'

The black clothing glowed as it wraps itself around her, giving her a new outfit consisting of the kimono with her red ribbon tied on her head in a high bushy tail.

"Oh~ It really looked good on you~!" The demon appeared and applauded.

"Why are you showing me all this things?" Len asked her.

"I told you~" The woman winked, "It's for you to find out~!" She disappears again.

"Why…?" Len muttered. She looked out at garden, then noticing an empty bottle in the koi pond with a roll of paper in it. She walks quickly to the pond, the kimono making it hard to walk, and picked up the bottle. She removed the cock on the bottle's opening and take out the paper. It was a white envelope with a pink heart as its stamp on the top right of it.

"This is…" Len muttered, "I remember…"

* * *

_Xx Flashback xx_

_Len, second-year middle school, is hiding behind a telephone pole, spying a dark-blue haired boy in a black gakuran and black pants; she herself is in a light blue sailor uniform. A blush crept up her cheeks as she stared longingly at him. _"Back then, I was in love with my senior of the karate club. He was the club president, and he always surrounded by fangirls and fanboys (Not Yaoi)."

_Len was then seen writing something on a table late at night. _"That day, I wanted to write all my feelings in that letter and put it in his shoe locker."

"But…"

_A scream was heard as Len saw something that she would never forget. Her crush is beating up some girls with a group of delinquents, "Hahaha, women are all the same!" He laughed, "They are all weak and pathetic! A few sweet words and they swoon all over you!"_

"_Hey, aniki!" One of the delinquents asked, "Can we take them with us?"_

"_Sure! It will be a riot!"_

_Len runs off in the streets with her letter at hand, tears falling down her cheeks. _"That day, I realized that I am weak, really weak. I couldn't help those girls in trouble and just run away. [I want to become stronger! I don't want to end up like those girls] was the thought I have back then. It was then…"

"He appears…"

_A shadow stood in her path, Len stopping on her tracks, "W-Who…?" She stuttered._

"_So you wish to become strong…" The figure stated, his crimson hair glimmering in the lamp's light, "Then I shall grant you that wish…"_

_Without a second warning, he appears behind her and stabs her at her left shoulder._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!"_

"When I woke up, I was home…"

_Len is now walking to school when she encountered her senior. She has tear away her love letter and given up love to him. She even is wearing the male uniform, "Oh! Sakaraki-chan~!" He called out._

"_Blood…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Give me your blood!-!" Len suddenly leaped at him and punches his face. She didn't stop there, as she got on top of him and starts punching his face over and over, blood flowing out of his face._

"I was given the mark, and I became like a possessed person…" _Fuyushi, second-year, arrived and managed to hold back rampaging Len, _"If Fuyushi didn't show up, I would have killed him. From that point on, I quit the Karate Club and then enrolled to Mahora when I entered High School. For some reason, Fuyushi followed me, but I don't mind."

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

'I've given up my womanhood for strength…' Len thought, 'It was my punishment for being weak…'

"I don't think that is weak." The woman stated.

"Is that why you showed me the things I have forgone?" Len asked.

"Len, Len, Len…" The woman sighed, "Do you really think that you're weak because you're a woman?"

"Isn't it…?" Len muttered, "Those girls were weak, that's why they are beaten up. Males are always the dominate gender. So I choose to give up my gender to become a male."

"But you can't change who you are." The woman said, "Sure woman are weak, but man aren't always that strong."

"That's nonsense."

"Len…" The woman muttered, "Don't lie to me. You want to be a girl again, don't you?" She looked at the sakura tree, "That tree represents your womanhood. Since it was here, it is obvious that you can't give it up at all. Be honest with me, Len."

"When you talk with those girls, you were happy, weren't you?"

Len widen her eyes in surprise.

"You have refused any interaction with both guys and girls, but you got friends of both gender anyway." She stated, "Len, the strength that you truly desire, isn't physical strength. It was the strength of your heart, isn't it?"

Len placed her hands on her heart.

"My…heart…?"

"As I promised, I will stop the rampaging condition." The woman said as she walked away, "And also, do me a favor; change your wardrobe. You need more girly clothes."

"A-Ano…" Len stuttered, "W-What's your name?"

"What's with the stuttering?" The woman chuckled dryly, "If you want to know, I don't have any. Don't need it anyway since this might be the only time I'll talk to you."

"You don't have a name…?" Len muttered, "That's kind of sad…" She thinks for a moment, "Ninja… white…" She got it, "Shirobi!"

"Huh?"

"Your name, Shirobi!" Len stated.

"Shirobi…?" The woman laughed, "You just did the half way point!" She smiled, "But I like it. Thanks."

"No problem, Shirobi-chan!" She smiled.

"Now…" She grinned playfully, "We'll be seeing each other a lot since you give me a name~ I'm going to help you win over that childhood friend of yours~!"

"W-What are you saying?-!" Len cried blushing.

"Come on, I am a part of you~" Shirobi giggled, "I know you have a crush on him since you enrolled into Mahora~!"

"I-I'm not!" She cried, "Why are you saying, you baka!-!"

"Hoho, tsundere as well~"

"Shirobi-chan!-!"

* * *

Xxx Real World xxx

Korin felt a pulse in her world, he waking up first, "Is something wrong, Korin?" Mikuri asked worriedly.

"Is Sakaraki-san alright?" Mikoto asked.

Korin felt blood flowing down his nose, "I didn't realize that she has amazing legs…"

"What are you thinking about, you pervert?-!" Mikuri said angrily.

"What, she was wearing a qipao!" Korin cried.

Len slowly re-awaken into the world, "Len!" Fuyushi ran towards her, "Do you feel alright?" She noticed how close their faces are to each other, and starts to burn up, "Whoa, you're red…" Puts his forehead on hers, "You have a fever…?"

"What are you doing?-!" Len cried slapping him in the face, "BAKA!-!" She ran off into the woods.

"What's with her…?" Fuyushi wonders.

"Tsundere?" Hiro whispers to Terra.

"Tsundere." He answers back.

That time, Korin and Mikuri is still quarreling with each other.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/skill names/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

_**Radio/Microphone/**__Phone_

**Chapter 35 Summer in Namimori**

* * *

This is my new life… Summer Vacation Edition!

Xxx Normal POV xxx

* * *

Despite Korin's plans on heading to Wales the same time as Negi, at 12th August, it is still summer vacations. This is a chapter dedicated to the great times they shared during that time.

* * *

Xxx Time for a swim xxx

It is a sometime mid-June; and the gang decides to go the local pool to cool off. Of course, there are people who have ulterior motives.

"Huhu…" Fuyushi chuckled, "It is that time of the year after all…"

"What about it?" Korin asked changing into his trunks.

"You got a heat-stroke already?" Hiro asked.

"How can you people be so naïve?-!" He cried, "It is the pool after all!-!"

"Yeah, so?" Terra asked.

"Are you people stupid?-!" Fuyushi cried, "I'm talking about swim suits! Swim suits! The glorious gift that god has passed to us, the wondrous feast for the eyes, all those hills and mountains bouncing up and down and those slim legs, it's truly the great paradise next to the hot springs!"

"Hills and mountains…" Hiro muttered.

"Slim legs…" Terra muttered.

Nose starts to bleed from their nose, "I think I might be growing up here…" Hiro muttered.

"I don't see how that's nice." Korin stated, Tenchi nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong with you two?-!" Fuyushi cried, "It's a man instinct to like those kind of things, to hunt for those marshmallows!-!" He then realized and freaked out, "Wait, don't tell me you're into the same gender, are you…? I mean, you are cute as a girl and all, but to go this far…"

"You want to die, is it?" Korin growled angrily.

"Korin probably saw Mikuri naked so many times he became numb of their charms." Yamamoto joked.

"That's probably it." Gokudera stated nodding.

"I can't argue there." Tsuna said.

"What a lucky guy…" Nerio muttered.

"Which part of it is lucky?-!" Korin cried, "You have no idea how many arrows I have taken to the head for those accidents!-!"

"I'm actually still surprise how you are still alive after all those headshots…" Tenchi stated.

"Well then…" They stepped out of the changing room, "There is no time like the present!-!" Fuyushi shouted, "Let's our feast begin!-!"

"HO!" Hiro and Terra cheered.

"Why do I become friends with you guys…?" Korin groaned.

* * *

Right then, the pool amusement park is fairly crowded, families swimming around with the kids playing around in the water, some even learning how to swim. "It sure isn't as crowded as I thought." Tsuna stated.

"Well, there are other larger pools than this, plus this is a new one that built a couple months ago." Nerio stated, "Hibari sure is amazing to be able to allow this to be built within couple of weeks."

"Sorry for the wait!"

They heard the girls and turned around to greet them. They were greeted with the sheer brightness of their outfits. Mikuri wore a red two piece swimwear that shows off her cleavage rather well, Kasumi in a light blue one piece that seems to pulled on her butt on emphasis on her legs, Kyoko and Haru both wearing blue and white two piece swimwear respectively, Cosma wearing black bikini, Mikoto wearing a blue one-piece, Ziyan wearing a dark blue two piece, Kinchi wearing an orange one piece and Adhira wearing a green one piece.

"Amazing, right…?" Fuyushi stated smiling with satisfaction.

"Yeah…" Hiro and Terra said with the same smile.

"What are you guys grinning at, you perverts." Mikoto huffed angrily covering her chest.

"They're huge…" Kasumi muttered looking at Ziyan's front, "Not as large Mikuri-chan's though…"

"T-They're seventeen, right…?" Kinchi muttered.

"Don't worry." Cosma tells her, "There are some people who loves them smooth~"

"Hm? Where's Sakaraki-san…?" Mikoto wonders.

"Ah, Chrome-chan isn't here too…" Kasumi muttered.

"Ah." Cosma saw the two of them hiding behind a tree.

"I-I don't think I can do it…" Len stuttered.

"Come on now, you two have a body that any guy would love!" Haru said as she pulls them out despite their protest. The blonde girl in a white two piece shirt with flora design on them while the eye-patch girl have a dark blue one piece swimsuit, her hair let down for once.

"Whoa, Chrome…" Tenchi muttered with a blush, "You're really cute…"

"…" Chrome looked down on her feet shifting a bit left to right, completely embarrassed.

"Len…" Fuyushi muttered blushing, "I never thought you would be this good in a swimsuit…"

"I-It's not like I do it for you, you baka!" Len stated.

"Tsundere…" Korin and the other guys chorused.

"Shut up, over there!-!" She cried.

"But, wait…" Fuyushi looked over at his childhood friend, "You can't swim, right?"

"…"

"…"

*Aho! Aho! Aho!* A crow flew by crowing.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Come on, kick harder." Ziyan commanded her blonde friend, supporting her hands as she practice kicking in the water.

"This…i-is really hard!" She whined.

"You came to the pool without understanding how to swim…" Kasumi said, "The first time for everything, huh?"

"W-Well, I never came to a pool before in my life." Len said.

"Really?" Kyoko said shock.

"Well, during summer, my parents just trained even harder. We went to the beach though, but only to train and never to swim or play in the water…" Len explained.

"That's kind of sad…" She muttered.

"Well, she lives in a dojo of martial artists." Cosma said, "It should be expected."

"But you're really cute, Sakaraki-chan!" Haru commented, "You have a boyfriend, right?"

"A-Ah…" Len looked away bashfully.

"Sakaraki-san is always dressing as a boy all the time." Mikoto explained to them, "I didn't even know he is a she until she tells us."

"Huh…"

"But you're a girl still." Cosma tells her, "You can't just throw away what you are. Besides, girls are really strong! Take Konoe-san for example. She is probably the only one of us that able to keep Yan-san in line and is suuuuuuper scary when she is angry."

"Or when she is jealous~" Kyoko giggled.

"T-That was a misunderstanding, that's all!" Mikuri said blushing in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say~" Kasumi giggled, "So when are you telling Korin-kun?"

"W-Well…"

"Oh, you're in love with the Delinquent Killer?" Len asked.

"Pff!" Kasumi tries contains her giggles, "I still can't get over his new title…"

"So, when are you telling him?" Haru asked, "You shouldn't wait too long, Mikuri-chan. He might get won over by another girl by then!"

"Although she has been stalling for three years straight…" Kyoko laughed dryly.

"But what's so good about him anyway…?" Len wonders, seeing Korin and Tenchi competing each other in a swimming contest with splashes of water everywhere from them swimming at fast speeds.

"I-I know he always like this around Tan-san, but…" Mikuri puts her hands on her heart, "He always able to accomplish in whatever he wants to do, and he is kind and gentle with those close to him. He also has this aura that seems to cover me every time I'm near him, making me feel protected…"

"Ho…" Kinchi chuckled, "So he has that kind of charisma, huh… Kaa-san said the same to thing about tou-san."

"The Delinquent Killer has that kind of charm, huh…?" Len muttered with a small pink tint on her cheek, "It's just like Fuyushi…"

"Fuyushi-baka?" Mikoto stated, "Come on now, Sakaraki-san. He is just pink-haired idiotic delinquent wannabe."

"Not really…" Len said, "He may be weak, but he sure has this heart to help those in need. And he is willing to put his life on the line to protect those close to him too… I can't count how many times I have to help out when he got into trouble with the older kids when we're young…"

"You sure know a lot about him." Mikoto said in surprise.

"They are childhood friends after all." Ziyan said.

"Wait…" Cosma's romance senses are tingling, "Are you interested in him?"

"W-What?-! N-No!" Len cried blushing, "Who would like that stupid idiot anyway?-!"

"Tsundere…" Cosma chuckled.

"I'm not!"

"Len sure is acting funny…" Fuyushi muttered.

"Dense idiot…" Nerio groaned, "Another one like Korin, huh?"

"Achoo!" Korin sneezed.

* * *

Xxx Sister's Date xxx

Korin is walking down the street after his shift at the café and his training session with Len. 'That blondie sure picks up fast…' He thought as he remembers Len's first devil based attack, Demon Knife, which is as the name states a sword wave that cuts everything around a five meter radius, 'In this rate, she might be ready by 12 August…'

He then saw a figure down the road, Terra hiding behind a telephone pole, 'Terra-nii?' Korin wonders as he walks up to him, "What're you doing, Terra-nii?" He asked the older boy, who hushed him immediately. He then pointed at street, where Kinchi is with… Nerio? And the two seems to be walking around rather close to each other.

"Is this good enough?" Nerio asked.

"I don't know…" Kinchi muttered, looking at the small box in her hands, "It might not be good enough…"

"Then let's go to another one then."

Nerio leads Kinchi away from the store hand to hand. Korin literally felt the pole crack under Terra's strong grip fueled with jealousy, 'What's nee-san doing with Nerio of all people…?' Korin wonders, 'Wait, isn't that… a date?-! Whoa, whoa, hold on a moment here, Korin. It's not surprising, right? Nerio did states that he is interested in nee-san already so…'

He then noticed another figure following them, 'Kasumi-chan?-!' Korin nearly shouted in shock, 'Wait, wait… now that I think about it, Kasumi-chan seems to be rather close to Nerio that she refuse any girl from dating him or eliminate anyone coming close to him except Chrome…' He then realized in horror, 'Don't tell she's planning on killing nee-san!'

Kasumi hid behind a restaurant sign, right by the florist store where Nerio just purchase a bouquet of flowers for Kinchi. With a flick of her wrist, she cuts all the flowers by the bottom of their stalks. Kinchi looked disappointedly at her present; the mist knight wonders why the rose suddenly got cut when he just bought it.

'She's trying to ruin their date!-!' Korin cried, 'I knew it! Kasumi-chan has a brother-complex! Well, sorry, but I can't let you do it!'

The next stop is at the clothing store. Kinchi is pointing out a girl clothing that she likes, Nerio asking the store manager if they can have a closer look. Kasumi strikes as she tries to buy the clothes before he does, but Korin was faster as he trips Kasumi with a rock.

That leads to Nerio showing the clothes to Kinchi, she then shook her head in disapproval and carries on to another store.

Kasumi stares at Korin angrily, he just shrugs his shoulders.

That pretty much sums up what they did for the rest of the day. They stalked the two around town as Kasumi tries to sabotage their date and Korin trying to stop her from doing so. By evening, Korin is exhausted from stopping Kasumi all day and the two reached their final destination, which is the café. 'They went to the café…?' Korin wonders.

"Grr… I can't take this anymore!" Kasumi cried as she barges into the café. Korin and Terra run after her, just as confetti are thrown into the air as party poppers pops all around them ,"Eh…?" Terra blinked. Korin too in confused. The entire café is filled with decorations with all the gang in side with party poppers in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, Terra-nii!-!" Ziyan cheered.

"I can't believe forgot about your birthday, again." Tenchi joked.

"Wait, it's my birthday…?" Terra blinked.

"Oh yeah, it is." Korin remembers looking at the calendar, 23 June circled, "Oh… so that's why you kicked me out of the café early…"

"I thought you noticed by now." Dray chuckled.

"I guess I still have a long way to go." Korin laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Nerio-niisan!" Kasumi cried, "I really thought that you and Korin-kun's nee-san are going out!"

"Well, I didn't really have the time…" Nerio muttered.

"You didn't know, do you?" Korin stated, the mist knight flinched, "I knew it…"

"Sorry, Amaya-san…" Kinchi apologized, "I knew the only way for Terra to avoid entering the café is for either me or Ziyan to distract him. The idea was Tenchi's! Not mine!"

"You got some nerve getting nee-san to do that…" Korin growled at Tenchi while trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Hey, there's no way I'm letting Ziyan do that!" Tenchi argued.

"So not your sister, but mine?" Korin growled.

"Maa maa, it's fine." Kinchi tells her younger brother, "Besides, I have quite a fun time with Amaya-san. A lot of weird things happened all around him!"

'That's because Kasumi-chan/Korin-kun kept on interfering…' The two exhausted mentally.

* * *

Xxx Summer Festival xxx

Korin stared blushing at his apartment, "Well, how do I look?" Mikuri asked as she spins around, she wearing red summer kimono with bright wave designs on it with a bright yellow sash.

"Well, you looked great, I guess?" Korin said.

"*Giggle* Thank you." Mikuri giggled. Ziyan then enters the living room wearing a bright yellow summer kimono with pink flora designs on it with an orange sash, "Oh, Ziyan-chan! You looked beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Ziyan said happily as she spun around, "It's my first time wearing a summer kimono so I was kind of worried that I looked weird."

"Nonsense, you looked really cute." Cosma said, she decided on wearing a dark blue summer kimono with lily designs on it with a grey sash, "I'm just glad Kairi's one fits you."

"Eh? Kairi?" Ziyan asked, with Korin flinching at that question.

"Oh, it's Yan-san's female alias." Cosma explained, "He was often asked to go on undercover missions using Kairi to let their guard down before beating them face down!"

"Oh! Cool!" Ziyan said happily.

"You're not freaked out?" Mikuri asked.

"Well, Kinchi-nee seems to take advantage of Ko-kun's naïve mind back then and dressed him in many girly clothes."

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!-!-!" Korin cried.

* * *

They made it to the summer festival around the Namimori Shrine. The stalls all set up all around, "Waa… so many stalls…" Ziyan said in excitement.

"There are summer festivals at Mahora too, right?" Korin asked.

"Yeah, and they really fun!" Ziyan said, "Lasers everywhere~!"

"Huh…?" 'Lasers…?' The three thought scared.

"Oh you guys came as well." Tenchi greeted them as he and Chrome came to them, the purple pineapple girl wearing a dark purple summer kimono.

"Yo, Ten." Korin greeted.

"Good evening, Boss Knight." Chrome greeted.

"Say, I never did get why you call Tan-san, Ten." Mikuri stated.

"Well, when we're young, I wasn't really good at pronouncing Japanese words, so I often read his name as ten XXXXX." Korin explained.

"Ah… I get it…"

"But Chrome sure looks really cute in that kimono." Korin said, "Like a Japanese doll."

"She is, isn't she?" Tenchi chuckled a little, "But Ziyan, why is the top of Kimono really revealing? The wolves are going to bite if you leave it like that…"

"Well, it's Yan-san's." Cosma explained.

"Oh, I see." Tenchi nodded.

"Say, is anyone else coming as well?" Korin asked.

"Well, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto and Gokudera has something on, I heard Lambo and Adhira are busy as well." Tenchi said.

"I guess it's just us then." Korin chuckled.

"Come on, let's look around." Mikuri said.

The small group did what she said, and they walk around the festival looking at all the different stalls. There were some game booths that Korin and Tenchi competed against each other that nearly cause them to go out of business due to the amount of prizes they each are winning. There were small food stands where they got some finger food to munch on to pass the time.

Ziyan munching on some takoyaki as she watch Chrome and Tenchi looked around the stalls, the shy eye-patch girl carrying a small bag of goldfish in her hands that Tenchi won. Korin and Mikuri are further up where the girl is buying a mask for him, and him acting a little tsun-tsun about it. "They sure are having a lot of fun." She said to Cosma.

"They sure suit each other well." Cosma chuckled, "Like match made in heaven."

"So Nii-san likes that kind of girls, huh…?" Ziyan said.

"Are you jealous?"

"J-Jealous?-! N-No!" The pig-tailed girl cried, "I-I just rather startled that Tenchi-nii likes someone. He never really opened up to anyone else besides me and Ko-kun."

"Is that what Tenchi-san was like when he is young?" Cosma asked.

"Yeah…" Ziyan said, feeling rather nostalgic, "Me and Tenchi-nii are really different from the others, so we're always getting picked on by the other kids. Ko-kun was the first one to not make fun of us and be our friend."

"It seems like you have a rather tough childhood." Cosma said in pity.

"I-It's okay." Ziyan said, "I have many friends now, and Tenchi-nii even have someone he likes too…"

"Oh, you have a crush as well~?"

"Y-Yeah…" She blushed.

"Well, what is he like?"

"H-He's quite tough looking, reminding me of a wolf with those black dog ears on his head, he has this bandaged left arm of his that makes he even more dashing…" She sighed in delight.

"Into those tough boy types, huh…?" Cosma chuckled.

Elsewhere, a certain dog teen hanyo sneezed.

* * *

Xxx Summer Scare xxx

It is the dead of the night in the middle of summer, and under, surprisingly, Fuyushi's suggestion, they decided to go with a summer Test of Courage in the nearby cemetery. Of course, Reborn is part of the crew in the scaring process, with some kind new scaring gadget courtesy of Giannini.

* * *

"I never knew there was a cemetery this close to the school." Kasumi said as she, Nerio and Kinchi walked along the destinated path with a flashlight in the mist knight's hand.

"The previous cemetery was cleared away for further developments so it was moved here a couple weeks ago." Nerio explained. He then noticed Kinchi looking right and left continuously with caution, "What's wrong, Motoyama-san?" He asked.

"A-Ah, n-nothing…" She laughed away.

"You're not scared, are you?" He asked.

"S-Scared?-! W-Why would I be?-!" She cried, "Besides, there is no solid prove of the existence of ghosts! There's no such thing!-! What Korin said before is just to make fun of me!"

"Sure…" Nerio sweat-dropped, but in his mind, he is already coming up with plans on making her fall for him. The first is to trick his sister to leave them alone so she would slowly gain feelings for him; the second is to wait for something scary to come out and for her to hug onto him, 'There's not a chance that this might not fail!'

Kasumi too have plans for getting rid of Kinchi so she can have some time with her brother. First is to wait for a chance when he is not looking and tie her up somewhere, second is to scare her wits out that she run scared and leave them alone.

Kinchi sweat-dropped at the two siblings grinning devilishly, 'What's wrong with them…?'

A moan is heard from behind a tombstone, "What was that?" Kasumi said, Kinchi let out a small scream internally.

Then, a human ghost with her head on her arm and blue ghostly flames floating beside her and blood dripping off her severed head, "Please… help me put back my head…" She moaned.

"Whoa, so real!-!" Nerio said in awe, "Giannini really outdid himself this time!"

Kinchi was completely frozen fear, "Motoyama-san?" He wonders, 'Chance!' "Motoyama-san, if you're scared, you can hold on to m-"

"STAY AWAY!-!" She cried out freaking out, swinging her bo staff all round all frantic, hitting everything around her, even hitting Nerio square on the face. The staff goes right through the holographic ghost as she floats even closer to her, "NOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!" She cried out as she ran as fast as she could.

"She's worse than Mikuri-chan…" Kasumi said.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of monsters would come out…" Terra said as he, Hiro and Mikoto walks down the path.

"Why was I in this group…?" Mikoto sobbed, "I want to be in Korin-sensei's group…"

"What choice do we have?" Hiro tells her, "The groupings are chosen by drawing straws. You draw the same ones as us so deal with it."

"I want to switch!-!" Mikoto cried.

"Too late for that." Terra said.

They then came upon the first place where the headless ghost is, "Please… help me put back on my he-"

"It's cut off, deal with it." Hiro tells the ghost as the three walked passed unfazed.

The ghost sweat-dropped at their lack of reaction, Hiro completely ignoring them, Terra is busy calculating something in his mind and Mikoto is just too disappointed in her grouping to be scared. They came up to the next place, a small child whose stomach is gored out, "It hurts… It hurts, onii-chan…"

"You're dead. You can't feel pain." Hiro states as they walk passed him unfazed again.

The group carries on to the end, passing all the scaring points completely unfazed and not a single scream is heard. "What are you guys, demons?" Dray wonders.

"They are, in a sense…" Tenchi said.

* * *

"It sure is spooky." Fuyushi said as he, Ziyan and Len walked down the path, "They really outdid themselves."

Len heard the branch swayed a little and shrieked a little, "Sakaraki-san is not good with ghosts, aren't you?" Ziyan pointed out.

"I-I can't help it!" She cried, "Ghosts are objects of no mass… you can see them, but can't touch them… and they can go through your body like no one's business… they are the only things I can't stand worse than milk…"

"I think you're over exaggerating a little…" Ziyan sweat-dropped.

"Leave her be, Ziyan-chan." Fuyushi said, "She's been like this since we're young. She couldn't even go to the toilet at night without me accompanying her."

"S-Shut up, Fuyushi!-!"

"Don't worry." Fuyushi smiled, "If there are any ghosts, I'll beat them up for you!"

Len felt her heart skipped a beat as her face turned red, "I-I didn't ask for your help, you b-baka…"

"Whatever you say." Fuyushi laughed, his grinning face facing in front away from their sight, 'I sound so cool just then! How is that, Ziyan-chan?'

"Here you go~!" Ziyan placed the head of the headless ghost on the neck firmly.

"Not affected at all?-!" Fuyushi cried.

Len screamed as she hugged on Fuyushi's arm tightly, "I-I don't like this! I want to go home!"

"It's only the first station…" Fuyushi muttered.

The next one is the injured child, "Shush, little one. The pain will be gone soon…" Ziyan comforted him while patting his head tenderly.

"How is Ziyan-chan so calm at these kinds of situations?" Fuyushi wonders, "And also…" Len is still clinging on his arm tightly, "Why are you still on my arm?"

"H-Hurry up already and go!" Len cried.

The remaining stations are not as scary as the first, but Len is still scared and cling on to Fuyushi's arm the rest of the way, her childhood friend disappointed that it is her and not his love interest, who by the way, is enjoying every moment of it, not screaming even slightly and even did some ridiculous acts.

For example, one of the stations has an oni that lost his single eye and she took the large eye ball and pushed it back into the ogre's eye socket.

"That girl is really something…" Reborn said.

"A-Are we done…?" Len asked Fuyushi still clinging on his arm.

"Yeah, sheesh…" He sighed, "You need to get off your fear of the dark…"

"And whose fault that I have this fear…?" Len growled, "That night, you scared the heck out of me during our sleepover with that stupid oni mask of yours and even now I can't stop remembering that scary moment everything time I'm out at night!"

"I said I was sorry…" Fuyushi said, "And how long are you going to cling onto me?"

Len blushed and let go of his arm, "S-Sorry…"

"Damn it! I want it to be Ziyan-chan!" Fuyushi sobbed, "I want to feel those beautiful melons of hers, not some small puddings!"

Len stepped on his feet in anger of him calling her chest small. "I'm not that large, that's all!" She shouted angrily.

Behind the scenes, she secretly asked Ziyan of her secret of getting large breasts like her.

* * *

"Why am I stuck with you guys…?" Gokudera growled as he, Yamamoto and Haru walked down the path with the rain guardian holding the torch.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"But why am I left with two idiots and not juudaime…?" Gokudera grumbled.

"Hahi! Who are you calling an idiot?-!" Haru said angrily.

"You of course, idiotic woman!"

"What was that, Tako-head!"

"I don't want someone like you to call me that!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Maa maa, calm down…" Yamamoto laughed.

It was rather short as they were ignoring all the ghosts and ghouls all the while busy arguing at each other, "I kind of expected this." Reborn said.

* * *

"Why are we the only pair…?" Tsuna slightly wonders as he and Kyoko walked down the path with him holding the flashlight.

"Well it can't be helped, Tsuna-kun. Korin-kun has something to do and Mikuri-chan can't handle such thing so they left earlier." Kyoko said.

Tsuna chuckled a little, 'But…'

* * *

_Xx Flashback, few minutes ago xx_

_Tsuna was a bit shocked at the stick he drew that matches with Kyoko, 'Is this a chance…?' He thought._

"_Looks like we're in the same team, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled._

"_Y-Yeah…" Tsuna replied, 'Too much of a coincidence, isn't it?' He looked over to Reborn, who winks at him, 'Reborn?-! He did this?-!'_

'_T-Together, with Tsuna-kun…' Kyoko thought blushing a little, 'Well, at least Korin-kun and Mikuri-chan are with us as well…'_

"_Sorry, but I have to go." Korin tells them._

"_Eh?-!"_

"_I have something on so I have to leave right now." Korin said, Mikuri shivering behind him, "Mikuri wanted out so we're leaving."_

"_Two answers…?" Tsuna wonders. He was then pulled over to the side by Korin, "This is a good chance, Tsuna." He tells the brunette, "You better use it to tell her your true feelings."_

"_E-Eh?-!"_

"_Come on, you have been delaying it for three years already!" Korin cried, "I know I'm not the one to talk… but you got take this chance before someone else come and takes her!"_

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

'But to confess to her in this place…?' Tsuna thought worriedly, 'Reborn sure have a bad taste in location… At least do it in a forest where it isn't that spooky…'

"Is something wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You're spacing out that we just passed the first station."

"Ah! N-No, nothing at all." Tsuna tells her.

"I see." Kyoko giggled, but mentally, she is really nervous, 'What should I do?-! This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance! Haru-chan isn't around and Gokudera-kun is not guarding him this time.' She clenched her fists, 'This time… I'll say it! I'll tell Tsuna-kun my true feelings!'

They walked passed most of the stations, but there weren't spirits' holograms coming out at all. "It's so quiet…" Kyoko said.

"Yeah, it's strange." Tsuna said, "Is the machine having some malfunctions?"

* * *

At the main machine, Giannini is trying to fix up the machine that mysteriously broke, "My oh my… how did it break all of the sudden…? We just barely used it for a few minutes…" The mechanic groaned.

Reborn stood behind him with a green screwdriver behind his back and whistling away, 'You better not fail me, Dame-Tsuna.'

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoko continues on, walking down the path that mysteriously leads them into the forest beside the cemetery, "Why did it reach to forest?" He wonders, unaware of Korin on top of the trees with a couple of glow sticks at hand that lights the path.

The wind rustled the branches a little and Kyoko shrieked a little. "I-It's just the wind…" She muttered. The two carries on with the path, neither of them wanting to start up a conversation, 'This is so awkward!' They thought at the same time.

'T-This is the first time I'm alone with Kyoko-chan like this…' Tsuna thought, 'There was that date at the zoo, but that's it…'

'Calm down, Kyoko…' Kyoko tells herself, 'J-Just imagine it was the date at the zoo… Eh?' She then remembered, 'Now that I think about it, Tsuna-kun seems rather happy to go to the zoo with me… Could it be that he thought it was a d-date…? C-Could it that he liked me back since middle school…?'

They both carries on with the Test of Courage, and then noticed the path leading out of the forest. They walked out, and find a large lake in a clearing with the moon shining brightly and reflecting on the lake's surface, "Waa!-! So pretty!-!" Kyoko said in awe.

"I never know Namimori has a place like this…" Tsuna said stunned, 'Come to think of it, I've been sensing Korin's presence for a while now… I thought I was getting paranoid but could it be that he…?'

"This is such a pretty place~!" Kyoko giggled, all her stress is gone instantly.

"I think you're prettier."

Kyoko blinked, looked back at Tsuna, "What did you say?"

"I said you're prettier than this." Tsuna stated as he walked up to her, "And you're prettier than anything I have seen before."

"Tsuna-kun…?"

"Kyoko-chan…" He took her hands in his, "I… I… For a long time… I…" The words stuck on his throat, before he swallowed his nervousness and took up as much courage as he can muster, "I love you, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko's eyes widen, caught surprised by the sudden confession, "Tsuna-kun…" She then giggled a little, "Is this the same as that time?"

"No, it's different." Tsuna states, "I mean it. For the past three years, since middle school, I'm in love with you." Kyoko looked back surprised, "I never got the courage to tell you how I really feel, and with all those situations and Reborn's training, I never got a chance. But… I and Korin are leaving for Wales on 12 August, which is soon, and I wanted to at least tell you when I can."

"Tsuna-kun…"

"If you don't reply, it's okay." Tsuna said, "I just want to tell you how I feel. And it might be the last time I'm ever to going to talk to you like this… I know I'm being selfish, but… can you wait for me…?" He hold her hand up to his face, "Please? Wait for me?"

Kyoko looked at him completely shocked, stiff of the confession by her love interest. She never thought that he would be in love with her since middle school, since all those years, "T-That's all I have to say…" Tsuna said as he let go of her hands, "We better head back to the others before Gokudera-kun come up with a search party-"

"I'll wait."

Tsuna stopped in his steps, turning back to Kyoko who tip-toed and kissed him right at the lips. He was taken by surprise, but starts to kiss her back, then feeling her mouth opened slightly and instinctively stick his tongue in and she did the same. The two wrestled at each other's mouth before separating for air, "Kyoko-chan…?"

"I love you too, Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko muttered shyly, her face red, "I don't know when, but I have fallen in love with you… I'll wait for you!" She said firmly, "No matter how long, I'll wait for you!"

Tsuna was taken aback, to think that his crush-turned-love-interest would actually love him back, a delusion that he have long given up on, "Kyoko-chan…" He smiled.

"Thank you…"

The two shared an embrace and another kiss under the beautiful full moon.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Aw~ Tsuna and Kyoko are finally together~! Now all  
that's left is for Korin and Mikuri to go for each other~!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou! XD**


End file.
